LA PASION TERCERA PARTE
by MAGYPOTTERWESLEY
Summary: La diseñadora de interiores Ginny Weasley decidió casarse con el millonario Harry Potter. Descubre como inicia su vida de casados y las complicaciones que traerá la misma.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Tengo los nervios destrozados. No sé por qué, sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto pero, maldita sea, creo que me va a dar algo. Estoy sola, son mis primeros minutos de silencio y reflexión en lo que llevo de día, y lo más probable es que sean también los últimos. He estado esperando que llegara este breve instante en el tiempo, suplicando por él en medio del caos que me rodea.

Necesito este momento, a solas conmigo misma, para asimilar el paso tan grande que voy a dar. Yo sola para intentar recomponerme. Sé que, de hoy en adelante, estos momentos valdrán su peso en oro.

Es el día de mi boda.

Es el día en que le voy a prometer a mi hombre que seré suya el resto de mi vida, aunque no es que me haga falta un papel o un anillo en el dedo para que así sea. Pero a él, sí. Por eso voy a casarme con ese hombre dos semanas después de que hincara la rodilla en el suelo, en la terraza del Lusso.

Ahora estoy en bata, sentada en un diván en una de las suites privadas de La Mansión (la misma en la que Harry me acorraló hace semanas), tratando de centrarme.

Me voy a casar en La Mansión.

El día más importante de mi vida tendrá lugar en el club de sexo super pijo de mi señor. No estoy nerviosa sólo por ser la novia. Mis padres, mi hermano y toda mi familia están paseando a sus anchas por el edificio y quedándose maravillados ante su opulencia. Por eso he cerrado con un candado de cinco kilos las puertas del salón comunitario.

Lo he revisado un millón de veces, y también he comprobado que todos los artefactos de madera y las rejas de oro colgantes hayan desaparecido de las habitaciones privadas. Asimismo, he instruido en repetidas ocasiones al personal de La Mansión.

El ejército de empleados de Harry ha tenido que aguantar mis comentarios y mis constantes recordatorios sobre el hecho de que mi familia no sabe nada. Los pobres me siguen la corriente, ponen los ojos en blanco y me aseguran que todo irá bien, o me miran con cara de entender mi situación, aunque eso no me hace sentir mejor.

Los hombres de la familia no me preocupan tanto: se irán al bar y no se moverán de allí a menos que se les ordene lo contrario, pero mi madre y mi tía son harina de otro costal. Mi madre, que ama el lujo con pasión, está metiendo las narices en todas partes, y de repente se ha proclamado guía oficial, lista para mostrar lo magnífica que es la finca de Harry. Se lo podría ahorrar. Ojalá se sentara con mi padre en el bar.

Ojalá pudiera pegarle el culo al taburete con cemento cola y obligarla a beber «sublimes de Mario» todo el día y toda la noche. Es un estrés añadido que realmente no necesito el día de mi boda, pero cuando mi hombre imposible y neurótico me tenía tumbada en el suelo en la terraza el día de su cumpleaños, cubierta por su cuerpo fuerte y viril, dije que sí. No le hizo falta recurrir al polvo de entrar en razón.

Sé que se ha encargado de todo. La Mansión realmente parece un hotel exclusivo, pero yo sé lo que hay en el piso de arriba y que todas las camas están bailando ahora mismo sobre mi cabeza, como si se sintieran solas. Seguro que se sienten solas. La Mansión lleva dos días cerrada por los preparativos, cosa que le ha costado a Harry una pequeña fortuna en reembolsos a los socios.

Es posible que ahora mismo me haya vuelto tan impopular entre los socios como entre las socias. Todos deben de odiarme: las mujeres por haberles birlado a su señor delante de sus narices, y ahora también los hombres, por haberlos obligado a tomarse unos días de descanso de sus aventuras sexuales preferidas.

Miro al techo y muevo los hombros en círculos para aliviar la tensión que se va acumulando. No sirve de nada. Estoy demasiado nerviosa. Me levanto, voy hasta el espejo y me miro. La procesión va por dentro pero por fuera parezco descansada y estoy radiante; mi maquillaje es ligero y natural.

Phillipe ha hecho un trabajo increíble: mi pelo nunca ha estado tan brillante, y los rizos largos y marcados flotan libremente, apenas sujetos a un lado de la cabeza por una peineta joya. A Harry le encanta que lleve el pelo suelto.

También le encanta que vista de encaje.

Me acerco a la puerta, donde cuelga mi vestido, y admiro el intrincado encaje, mucho encaje, y las explosiones de diminutas perlas cosidas aquí y allá. Sonrío. Se le va a cortar la respiración. Es un vestido de novia muy sencillo, con tirantes delicados, la espalda escotada y la cintura ceñida. Mi señor va a caer rendido de rodillas.

Elegancia sencilla.

El encaje de color marfil se desliza por mi trasero, abraza mis caderas y cubre un metro de suelo. Mucho, mucho encaje. Zoe, la dependienta de Harrods, ha triunfado con este vestido. Ha acertado con todo, incluso con los zapatos sin adornos en el mismo tono. Unos Louboutin de tacón de aguja clásicos.

Cojo el teléfono de la mesilla de noche. Es mediodía. Tengo que vestirme. Dentro de una hora estaré con Harry en el salón de verano, pronunciando mis votos, haciendo oficial la promesa que le hice. El estómago se me revuelve trescientos sesenta grados... otra vez.

Me quito la bata y me pongo las bragas antes de coger el corsé de encaje de color marfil sin tirantes y meterme dentro. Lo subo hasta el estómago y arreglo mi pequeño escote en las copas. Cubre justo el cardenal circular de mi pecho. Mi marca.

Tocan suavemente a la puerta. Se acabó el minuto de reflexión.

—¿Sí? —Me pongo la bata encima de la ropa interior y me acerco a la puerta que está en la otra punta de la suite.

—Ginny, cariño, ¿estás visible? —Es mi madre.

Abro.

—Estoy visible y necesito que me ayudes.

Entra y cierra la puerta. Está guapísima. Su atuendo no tiene nada que ver con el clásico traje de chaqueta y sombrero de madre de la novia, sino que ha ensalzado su figura con un encantador vestido recto de satén de color ostra. Lleva el pelo corto y peinado hacia un lado con una perla y una pluma.

—Perdona, cariño. Le estaba enseñando el _spa_ a la tía Muriel. Creo que le va a preguntar a Harry si puede hacerse socia, ha quedado muy impresionada. ¿Hace falta ser socio para usar el _spa_ y el gimnasio o son sólo para huéspedes?

Me muero de vergüenza al instante.

—Es sólo para huéspedes, mamá.

—No pasa nada. Imagino que hará una excepción con la familia. Tus abuelos, que el Señor los tenga en su gloria, se habrían creído que estaban en el palacio de Buckingham. —Me atusa el pelo y le naparto las manos—. ¿Has conseguido ponerte la ropa interior?

Me da un repaso con sus ojos de color chocolate.

—Ya casi es la hora.

Vuelvo a quitarme la bata y la dejo encima de la cama.

—Sí, pero necesito que me abroches el corsé —digo, me vuelvo de espaldas a ella y me recojo el pelo sobre un hombro.

Las dos semanas que Harry se ha pasado poniéndome crema en la espalda han borrado todo rastro de los latigazos. Las marcas físicas han desaparecido, pero aquel día estará grabado a fuego en mi mente para siempre.

—Muy bien. —Empieza a abrochar todos los corchetes—. Ginny, deberías ver el salón de verano.

Está precioso. Eres muy afortunada de tener un lugar tan bonito donde casarte. Las mujeres tienen que pedir una segunda hipoteca para poder permitirse algo así.

Me alegro de que no me vea la cara porque estoy muy incómoda.

—Lo sé.

He visto el salón y es verdad que está precioso. Tessa, la organizadora de boda, se ha encargado de que así sea, aunque cada rincón de La Mansión rebosa esplendor, con o sin boda. Yo apenas he participado en los preparativos. Harry me presentó a Tessa al día siguiente de que le dijera que me casaría con él.

Está claro que mi hombre imposible ya la había buscado con antelación para que organizara nuestra boda, esa de la que se suponía que íbamos a hablar y a planificar juntos como adultos. Además, qué casualidad, La Mansión tiene licencia para bodas. Ni siquiera le he preguntado cómo lo ha conseguido.

Lo único que he hecho en relación con mi boda es visitar a Zoe para elegir el vestido de novia. No estoy estresada por los preparativos. Estoy estresada por el emplazamiento.

—Ya está. —Mi madre me da la vuelta y deja caer de nuevo mi pelo por la espalda. Me mira pensativa y sé lo que va a decirme—. Cariño, ¿puedo darte un consejo de madre?

—No —respondo rápidamente con una sonrisa.

Me devuelve la sonrisa y me sienta en el borde de la cama.

—Cuando te casas, te conviertes en la piedra angular de tu esposo —me sonríe con afecto—. Deja que piense que manda, que crea que no puedes vivir sin él, pero no permitas nunca que te robe tu independencia o tu identidad, cariño. Los hombres necesitan que les masajeen el ego. —Se ríe—. Les gusta pensar que son ellos los que llevan los pantalones, y debes dejar que se lo crean.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Mamá, no es necesario...

—Sí que lo es —insiste—. Los hombres son criaturas complicadas.

Me río, burlona. No tiene ni idea de lo complicada que es mi criatura.

—Lo sé.

—Y aunque se hacen los valientes y se creen muy hombres, ¡no son nada sin nosotras! —Acerca mi cara colorada a la suya—. Ginny, veo que Harry te quiere, y admiro lo franco que es cuando se trata de lo que siente por ti, pero recuerda quién eres. No dejes que te cambie nunca, cariño.

—No va a cambiarme, mamá.

No estoy en absoluto cómoda con esta conversación, aunque ha dado en el clavo. Después de que Harry se declarase, mis padres se quedaron dos días con nosotros, y ahora llevan en Londres desde el miércoles, así que han visto de sobra cómo es Harry conmigo (salvo por las cuentas atrás y las distintas clases de polvos). Han visto cómo me colma de atenciones y de cariño, cómo no se separa de mí, y al menos yo no he ignorado sus comedidas observaciones. Harry no se ha dado ni cuenta.

Mejor dicho, se ha dado cuenta pero le da igual, y yo no voy a decirle nada. Me gusta el contacto constante tanto como a él.

Mi madre me sonríe.

—Quiere cuidar de ti y ha dejado claro que para él lo eres todo. A tu padre y a mí nos hace muy felices saber que has encontrado un hombre que te adora, un hombre que caminaría sobre ascuas por ti.

—Yo también lo adoro —digo en voz baja. La sinceridad de las palabras de mi madre me atenaza las cuerdas vocales y hace que me tiemble la voz—. No me hagas llorar, por favor. Se me estropearía el maquillaje.

Me coge la cara entre las manos y me da un beso.

—Sí, mejor me dejo de rollos sentimentales. Pero no hagas nunca nada que no quieras hacer: ya he visto que puede ser muy persuasivo.

Me echo a reír y mi madre se ríe también. ¿Persuasivo?

—Es una lástima que su familia no haya podido venir —musita.

Hago una mueca.

—Ya te lo he dicho, viven en el extranjero. No están muy unidos.

Apenas he dicho nada de por qué la familia de Harry estará ausente. Ha bastado con la historia que me contó Harry cuando nos conocimos. Es perfectamente plausible.

—Ay, el dinero... —suspira—. Causa más trifulcas familiares que cualquier otra cosa.

—Cierto —afirmo. Lo mismo que los clubes de sexo y los tipos mujeriegos.

Nos interrumpen unos golpecitos en la puerta y mi madre me deja sentada en la cama para abrir.

—Debe de ser Luna —dice alegremente.

—¡Traigo alcohol! ¡Caramba, Molly! ¡Estás increíble!

La voz animada de Luna entra en la habitación antes de que deje atrás a mi madre y sus felices ojos azules se claven en mí.

—¿Aún no estás vestida? —pregunta dejando la bandeja sobre la cómoda de madera.

Está fabulosa, con un vestido muy sencillo de satén de color marfil y los rizos rojos enmarcándole las pálidas facciones. Es mi única dama de honor, pero su entusiasmo vale por diez.

—Estaba en ello. —Me levanto y vuelvo a acomodarme las tetas en las copas del corsé.

—Aquí tienes —dice pasándome una copa llena de líquido rosa.

—¡Sí, es imprescindible! —añade mi madre cerrando la puerta y cogiendo otra copa para ella. Percy un buen trago y suspira—. Ese pequeño italiano sabe cómo hacer feliz a una mujer.

Rechazo la copa con un gesto.

—No, gracias —digo; no quiero oler a alcohol delante de Harry.

—Te calmará los nervios —insiste Luna cogiéndome la mano y poniendo en ella la copa—. Bebe.

Sabe por qué estoy nerviosa. También he hecho que Luna revise el candado y las habitaciones privadas un millón de veces. Señala la copa con la cabeza y una ceja levantada, y finalmente doy mi brazo a torcer y le doy un generoso trago al «sublime de Mario». Sabe tan sublime como siempre, pero ni todo el alcohol del mundo podría curarme.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —pregunto dejando la copa.

No lo he visto desde anoche. Como sé que mi madre es tradicional, insistí en que durmiéramos separados la noche antes de la boda. Se negó a salir de mi habitación hasta un minuto antes de la medianoche, y luego tuvo una pataleta tremenda cuando mi madre empezó a tocar a la puerta para recordarle que saliera.

Se moría de ganas de pasar por encima de ella pero, sorprendentemente, se fue sin montar una escena. Sólo le lanzó una mirada asesina cuando ella lo escoltó fuera de la habitación.

—Creo que se está vistiendo —dice Luna, y se termina un cóctel.

—¡Bebe despacio, Luna Lovegood! —la regaña mi madre al tiempo que le quita la copa de las manos—. Tienes todo el día por delante.

—Perdón. —Mi amiga me mira y se ríe.

Sé por qué ha empezado a beber a primera hora: es el síndrome Percy y Sam en la misma habitación.

—¿Y qué hay de papá y de mi hermano?

—Están en el bar, Ginny. Todos los hombres están en el bar —responde Luna, recalcando lo de «todos».

—¿Todos? —pregunto—. ¿Incluso Sam?

Ella asiente.

—Sí, todos los hombres. Exceptuando a Harry, pero incluidos Sam y Percy.

Hago una mueca. Hoy va a ser un día muy duro para Luna. Dan ha pospuesto su regreso a Australia para poder asistir a mi boda, pero no me ha contado gran cosa, ni la noche de la pedida de mano, ni desde entonces... Tampoco hace falta. Es evidente que le cuesta aceptar la dirección que ha tomado mi vida y el estar cerca de Luna, sobre todo cuando Sam, que no sabe nada, se halla presente.

A Luna tampoco le resulta fácil, aunque intenta aparentar que no le afecta.

—Venga, vamos —dice dando un par de palmadas—. ¿Vas a vestirte o vas a caminar hacia el altar así? Estoy segura de que a Harry le encantaría.

Le sonrío a mi feroz amiga. Ella sabe que Harry está obsesionado con el encaje, pero mi madre no.

—Me estoy vistiendo.

Saco los zapatos de tacón de su envoltorio de papel de seda y me los pongo. Ahora soy ocho centímetros más alta.

—Perfecto. —Respiro hondo y voy hacia la puerta, donde me espera mi vestido.

Me detengo un instante para admirarlo y me deleito al ver lo exquisito que es.

—Quizá deberías ir al baño antes de que te lo pongamos —sugiere mi madre acercándose a mi lado para contemplarlo—. Ay, Ginny. Nunca he visto nada parecido.

Asiento sin dejar de recorrerlo con la mirada.

—Lo sé, y sí, tengo que hacer pis.

Dejo a mi madre admirando mi vestido y voy al baño. Pillo a Luna dando un trago rápido mientras Molly no mira. Si no estuviera tan preocupada por el lugar en el que se celebra la boda, me preocuparía por tener que pasar el día con Percy y Luna tan cerca que podrían lanzarse escupitajos.

Cierro la puerta antes de usar el baño y disfrutar de otro instante de privacidad mientras me aseguro de vaciar completamente la vejiga. Luego oigo que llaman a la puerta de la suite, a lo que le sigue la inconfundible voz aguda de pánico de mi madre. Me pregunto qué estará pasando. Me arreglo rápidamente, me lavo las manos y salgo del baño.

—Harry —mi madre está claramente harta—, tú y yo vamos a acabar mal si no haces lo que se te dice.

Miro a Luna, que está bebiendo más sublime mientras mi madre está distraída. Me sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Harry quiere verte, pero Molly no lo deja.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, miro en su dirección y veo que mi madre bloquea el pequeño hueco que hay entre el marco y la puerta. Entonces lo oigo.

—Déjame entrar y no acabaremos mal, mamá.

Sé que está sonriendo, pero su gesto amistoso no me engaña. Noto el tono de amenaza, incluso con mi madre. Va a entrar en la habitación, y ni siquiera ella va a poder impedírselo.

—Harry Potter, no te atrevas a llamarme «mamá» cuando sólo soy nueve años mayor que tú —le espeta—. ¡Vete! La verás dentro de media hora.

—¡Ginny! —grita por encima de mi madre.

Miro a Luna, que asiente con la cabeza porque me ha entendido perfectamente. Las dos corremos hacia la puerta. Luna coge la percha del vestido y yo recojo el bajo con los brazos. Lo llevamos al baño entre las dos y volvemos a colgarlo de la puerta.

Luna se echa a reír.

—¿Crees que tu madre aprenderá algún día o seguirá intentando domarlo?

—No lo sé.

Aliso el delantero del vestido, salgo con Luna y cierro el baño. Mamá continúa de guardiana de la puerta con el pie anclado en la base. Eso no detendrá a Harry.

—¡Harry, no! —grita al tiempo que empuja la puerta contra él—. ¡Que no! ¡Que trae mala suerte!

¿Es que eres tan cabezota que no tienes ningún respeto por la tradición?

—Déjame entrar, Molly. —Está apretando los dientes, lo sé.

Miro a Luna y niego con la cabeza. Está pasando por encima de mi madre, tal y como prometió que haría si ella alguna vez se interponía en su camino, y ahora mismo es justo lo que está haciendo.

Luna coge otra copa de la bandeja y se acerca como si nada a la puerta.

—Déjalo entrar, Molly. Nunca conseguirás detenerlo. Es como un rinoceronte.

—¡No! —Mi madre sigue en sus trece, aunque no va a conseguir nada. Ya debería saberlo, pese al poco tiempo que ha pasado con él—. ¡No va a...! ¡No, Harry Potter!

Sonrío al ver a mi decidida madre echarse un poco atrás antes de que la levanten del suelo y la dejen fácilmente a un lado. Se arregla el vestido y se coloca bien el postizo del pelo mientras le lanza dagas con la mirada a mi hombre imposible. Me fijo de nuevo en la puerta abierta, donde unos estanques verdes ardientes de deseo me observan con atención.

Su rostro carece de emoción y está sin afeitar. Mi mirada golosa se aparta de la suya y disfruta con su cuerpo medio desnudo. Lo tengo delante y sólo lleva unos pantalones cortos puestos. Tiene el pecho húmedo y el pelo oscurecido por el sudor. Ha salido a correr otra vez.

—¡Pero bueno! —sisea mi madre—. ¡Ginny, dile que se marche!

No está en absoluto contenta.

Mis ojos encuentran de nuevo los de Harry.

—No pasa nada, mamá. Danos cinco minutos.

Su mirada brilla de aprobación mientras espera pacientemente a que mi madre dé su brazo a torcer y nos deje a solas. Seguro que a ella no se lo parece, pero incluso este pequeño gesto es una muestra inusual de respeto. Me hará suya cuando quiera y donde quiera, y el hecho de que no la haya apartado de la puerta a la fuerza es toda una novedad. Sí, le ha pasado por encima, pero podría haberla pisoteado con ganas.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo que Luna se acerca a mi madre y la coge del brazo.

—Vamos, Molly. Sólo serán unos minutos.

—¡Es la tradición! —brama, pero deja que Luna se la lleve.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Mi relación con Harry no tiene nada de tradicional.

—¿Y qué hay del cardenal que lleva en el pecho? —pregunta mi madre mientras mi amiga la saca de la habitación.

La puerta se cierra y mantenemos nuestra profunda conexión visual. Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante una eternidad. Me lo como con los ojos, músculo a músculo, centímetro a centímetro de belleza pura y perfecta.

—No quiero dejar de mirarte la cara —dice él al fin.

—¿Ah, no?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Veré encaje si miro a otra parte, ¿verdad?

Asiento.

—¿Encaje blanco?

—Marfil.

El pecho se le expande un poco.

—Y estás más alta, llevas los tacones puestos.

Asiento de nuevo. Si aparta los ojos de mi cara, podría ser muy peligroso para mi pelo, mi maquillaje y mi ropa interior. Y además nos retrasaríamos mucho. Tessa aparecerá en cualquier momento para comprobar que estoy lista antes de decirme cuántos pasos hay hasta el salón de verano y cuánto debo tardar en llegar.

Parpadea un par de veces y sé que no va a poder resistirse a mirar, pero más le vale controlarse cuando me vea, y más me vale a mí controlarme también. Es muy difícil. Le caen gotas de sudor por las sienes, le resbalan por el cuello y el pecho duro como el acero antes de viajar por las ondulaciones de su abdomen y dispersarse en el elástico de los pantalones cortos. Oscilo sobre mis tacones cuando su mirada abandona la mía y se arrastra por mi cuerpo.

El pecho le sube y le baja con fuerza durante el recorrido. Siento un hormigueo por todas partes, la reacción de mi cuerpo a su perfección, y al mismo tiempo quiero que me haga suya aquí y ahora.

—Acabas de pasar por encima de mi madre. —Intento ocultar el deseo en la voz pero, como siempre, fracaso estrepitosamente. Es imposible resistirse a ese hombre, especialmente cuando me mira así, cuando los ojos le brillan de ese modo.

Doy el primer paso. Cruzo lentamente la suite y me detengo a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Miro sus labios carnosos. Se le acelera la respiración y su pecho se expande tanto que casi roza el mío.

—Se estaba interponiendo en mi camino —dice con calma, su aliento sobre mí.

—Trae mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

—Impídemelo. —Inclina la cabeza y sus labios apenas rozan los míos pero no me toca—. Te he echado de menos.

—Sólo han pasado doce horas. —Tengo la voz ronca e incitante, aunque sé que no debería alentarlo a tocarme cuando está hecho una mole de músculo duro y empapado y yo estoy cubierta de encaje perfecto, con el pelo perfecto y el maquillaje perfecto.

—Demasiado tiempo. —Me acaricia el labio inferior con la lengua y dejo escapar un gemido ahogado. Tengo que luchar contra el impulso natural de agarrarme a sus hombros—. Has bebido —me acusa con dulzura.

—Sólo un sorbo —digo. Es un sabueso—. No deberíamos hacer esto.

—No puedes estar así de guapa y luego decir esas cosas, Ginny.

Su boca se aprieta contra la mía y su lengua busca la forma de entrar, incitando a mis labios a separarse y a aceptarlo. Su calor disipa mis nervios sobre el lugar en el que estamos, se me olvida todo cuando me reclama, pero aun así no me pone un dedo encima.

Nuestras lenguas se rozan y se acarician, pero ése es el único contacto que hay entre nosotros, aunque es tan apasionado como siempre. Tengo los sentidos saturados, no puedo pensar, y mi cuerpo le suplica más pero él se limita a mantener el movimiento fluido de su lengua, que saca de vez en cuando de mi boca para provocarme antes de volver a hundirla junto a la mía. Es un ritmo exquisito que me hace gemir y derretirme entre mis muslos mientras él me adora con delicadeza.

—Harry, vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra propia boda. —Tengo que parar esto antes de que uno de los dos lo lleve al siguiente nivel. Por ejemplo, servidora.

—No me digas que deje de besarte, Ginny. —Me muerde el labio inferior y deja que se deslice lentamente entre sus dientes—. No me digas nunca que deje de besarte.

Se agacha despacio hasta quedar de rodillas y tira de mis manos para que baje. Me quito los zapatos y me uno a él. Me acaricia las manos con los pulgares un rato antes de levantar la vista y que sus estanques verdes me cieguen.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunta con calma.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Me estás preguntando si todavía quiero casarme contigo?

Su boca tiembla ligeramente.

—No. No tienes elección. Sólo te pregunto si estás lista.

Intento evitar reírme de su franqueza.

—¿Y si te digo que no?

—No lo harás.

—¿Por qué?

Sus labios temblorosos esbozan una sonrisa tímida y se encoge de hombros.

—Estás nerviosa. No quiero que estés nerviosa.

—Harry, estoy nerviosa por el lugar en el que voy a casarme. —También estoy nerviosa por las cosas típicas de una novia, pero lo que más ansiedad me provoca es el hecho de estar aquí.

Se le borra la sonrisa de la cara.

—Ginny, lo tengo todo controlado. Te dije que no te preocuparas y no deberías preocuparte, y

punto.

—No me puedo creer que me convencieras para hacer esto. —Dejo caer la cabeza y me siento un poco culpable por dudar de su palabra. Sé exactamente por qué nos casamos en La Mansión. Es porque no hay lista de espera ni otras reservas entre las que encontrar un hueco. Es el lugar en el que podía hacerme caminar hacia el altar sin tener que esperar.

—Oye. —Me coge de la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza para que vea su rostro, tan hermoso que duele mirarlo—. No le des más vueltas.

—Perdona —gruño.

—Ginny, cielo, quiero que disfrutes de este día, no que te agobies por algo que no va a pasar.

Nunca. No se enterarán jamás, te lo prometo.

Me obligo a dejar a un lado mi incomodidad y a sonreír. Sus palabras me han hecho sentir mejor. Lo creo.

—Vale.

Se pone de pie, se acerca a una enorme cómoda, saca algo del cajón y regresa a mi lado con una toalla de baño. Frunzo el ceño cuando se pone de rodillas y se seca la cara y el pelo húmedo antes de cubrirse el cuerpo con ella.

Luego abre los brazos.

—Ven aquí —me ordena en voz baja. No espero ni un segundo antes de acurrucarme en su regazo y dejar que me rodee con su cuerpo. Apoyo la mejilla en su pecho, encima de la toalla. Su sudor limpio penetra mis fosas nasales y me relajo.— ¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —farfullo contra la toalla—. Te quiero, mi señor —sonrío.

Noto que se ríe debajo de mí pero no oigo su risa.

—Creía que era tu «dios».

—Eso también.

—Y tú eres mi seductora. O podrías ser mi señora de La Mansión.

Doy un salto del susto y veo que se está riendo de mí.

—¡No voy a ser la señora de La Mansión del Sexo!

Se ríe y tira de mí hasta tenerme otra vez en su regazo. Me acaricia el pelo brillante y lo huele con entusiasmo.

—Lo que tú quieras, señorita.

—Con ser «señorita» tengo más que suficiente. —Sé que mis manos se están deslizando por su espalda mojada pero me da igual—. Te quiero muchísimo.

—Lo sé, Ginny.

—Tengo que vestirme, que voy a casarme.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién es el cabrón afortunado?

Sonrío y me aparto otra vez de su cuerpo. Tengo que verlo.

—Es un hombre controlador, neurótico e imposible.

Le acaricio la mejilla con la mano.

—Es muy guapo —susurro buscando sus ojos, que no se apartan de mí—. Ese hombre me deja sin aliento sólo con tocarme y me folla hasta que pierdo el sentido.

Espero a que me riña por mi vocabulario pero sólo aprieta los labios, así que me acerco y lo beso en la barbilla antes de seguir hacia la boca.

—Me muero por casarme con él. Deberías marcharte para que no tenga que hacerlo esperar.

—¿Qué diría ese hombre si te pillara con otro? —me pregunta entre besos.

Sonrío.

—Pues primero lo castraría y luego le preguntaría si prefiere que lo entierren o que lo incineren, esas cosas.

Abre unos ojos como platos.

—Parece un tío posesivo. No me gustaría vérmelas con él.

—Mejor que no: te aplastaría. —Me encojo de hombros y él se echa a reír de esa forma que hace que le brillen los ojos y le salgan patas de gallo—. ¿Eres feliz? —pregunto.

—No, estoy cagado de miedo. —Se sienta en el suelo y me lleva consigo—. Pero hoy me siento valiente. Bésame.

Me lanzo a ello. Le cubro la cara de besos y gimo de dulce felicidad pero no me dejan disfrutar mucho tiempo.

La puerta se abre.

—¡Harry Potter! ¡Aparta tu cuerpo sudoroso de mi hija! —El grito perplejo de mi madre invade la privacidad de nuestro momento.

Me echo a reír. Los reproches de mi madre no van a impedir que consiga mi dosis de Harry, y él tampoco se mueve.

—¡Ginny! ¡Vas a oler a sobaco! —Su taconeo furioso se oye más cerca—. Tessa, ayúdame.

De repente, noto un montón de brazos que tiran de distintas partes de mi cuerpo, intentando separarme de Harry.

—¡Mamá, para! —Me río y me abrazo a Harry con más fuerza—. ¡Ya me levanto!

—¡Pues venga! Te casas dentro de media hora, te has destrozado el peinado y te has pasado la tradición por el forro revolcándote por el suelo con tu futuro marido —espeta echando un poco más de humo—. ¡Tessa, explícaselo tú!

—Vamos, Ginny. —El tono severo de Tessa es como una puñalada. La mujer es simpática, pero cuando se trata de organización da mucho miedo.

—Vale, vale —gruño despegándome de mala gana del cuerpo de Harry.

—Por Dios, mírate —gimotea mi madre, preocupada por mi melena despeinada.

Intento no reírme cuando veo que Harry no se va, sino que se pone un brazo bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada para poder ver cómo mi madre se mete conmigo.

—Sois como niños —continúa, y vuelve sus ojos chocolate, que echan chispas, en dirección a mi hombre imposible—. ¡Fuera!

—Vale, vale. —Se levanta del suelo de un salto y sus deliciosos músculos se contraen y se flexionan.

Tessa está babeando pero sale de su trance en cuanto se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando con las cejas arqueadas.

—Yo me encargo del novio —dice mirando a todas partes menos al torso de mi dios—. Vámonos, Harry.

—Espera. —Me mira el cuello—. ¿Dónde está tu diamante?

—¡Mierda! —Me llevo la mano a la clavícula y busco por el suelo con la mirada—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Mamá!

—¡Ginny! —me grita Harry—. ¡Esa boca, por favor!

—No te alteres —dice mi madre arrodillándose para mirar debajo de la cama mientras yo sigo buscando por el suelo de moqueta.

—¡Lo encontré! —Tessa lo recoge del suelo y Harry se lo quita de las manos y viene hacia mí.

—Date la vuelta —me ordena, y obedezco con el corazón desbocado.

Ese puñetero diamante va a acabar conmigo.

—Ya está. —Me da un beso en el hombro y aprieta las caderas contra mi trasero.

—Eso os enseñará a no retozar en el suelo —resopla mi madre—. ¡Y ahora, fuera!

Tira del brazo de Harry, que no hace nada para apartarla.

Me vuelvo y le digo adiós con la mano, cosa que hace que ella resople otra vez y que él sonría como un crío. Luego Tessa se lo lleva de la suite.

—Por fin —exclama mi madre—. Ponte el vestido, Ginny Weasley. ¿Dónde está?

Señalo el lavabo y me siento en el borde de la cama.

—En el baño, y muy pronto ya no me llamaré así —replico, altanera.

Cruza decidida la habitación.

—Para mí siempre serás Ginny Weasley—refunfuña—. Levanta. Tu padre estará aquí dentro de un minuto para llevarte abajo.

Me pongo en pie y me arreglo la ropa interior.

—¿Papá está bien?

—Nervioso, pero nada que no se cure con un par de whiskys. Odia ser el centro de atención.

Es verdad. Estará encantado de entregarme a Harry para que todo el mundo deje de mirarlo y poder perderse entre los invitados. Hablamos del tema de los discursos y se lo veía muerto de miedo.

Le dije que no tenía que hacerlo, pero mi madre y él insistieron.

Mamá retira la percha del vestido y me lo pone delante. Apoyo la mano en su hombro y me meto dentro. Dejo que lo suba para poder introducir los brazos por los delicados tirantes. Me da la vuelta y me abrocha la infinidad de diminutos botones en forma de perla que suben por mi espina dorsal.

Luego me coloca los tirantes en su sitio. Se ha callado y no se mueve. Sé lo que voy a ver cuando me vuelva, y no estoy segura de poder soportarlo. Luego oigo un pequeño suspiro.

—Mamá, no llores, por favor.

Se pone manos a la obra.

—¿Qué?

Me doy la vuelta y confirmo mis sospechas. Tiene los ojos llorosos y se le escapa un sollozo.

—Mamá... —le advierto con cariño.

—Ay, Ginny... —Corre al baño y la oigo tirar como una loca del papel higiénico y luego sonarse la nariz. Sabía que se iba a poner así. Aparece en el umbral, secándose las lágrimas con un trozo de papel.

—Perdona. En fin, lo estaba llevando muy bien.

—Es verdad —le digo—. Anda, ven y ayúdame con esto.

Lo que necesita es una distracción.

—Claro, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Los zapatos. —Señalo el lugar en el que me los he quitado.

Mamá los recoge y los deja a mis pies.

—Gracias. —Me levanto la falda del vestido y vuelvo a ponerme mis Louboutin—. ¿Qué tal mi cara?

Se ríe.

—¿Después de haberla restregado a conciencia por la de Harry?

—Sí. —Voy al baño a echar un vistazo.

—Vas a necesitar una capa extra de polvos —me dice.

Tiene razón. Se me ve sonrojada. Cojo el neceser del maquillaje y me aplico una capa de polvos, brillo de labios y un poco más de máscara de pestañas. Después de haberme revolcado por el suelo con Harry mis rizos ya no están suaves como la seda, pero la peineta sigue en su sitio. Me encuentro mejor, ése es el efecto que tiene en mí. Basta su presencia para eliminar toda mi ansiedad, y ahora me muero por reunirme con él abajo, embutida en encaje.

Me levanto el bajo del vestido para no arrastrarlo por el suelo y salgo del baño. Me arreglo el pelo y respiro hondo.

—Estoy lista —proclamo, y freno en seco al ver que mi madre ya no está sola.

—¡Mírala, Arthur! —exclama, y rompe a llorar hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de mi padre, restregándole la cara por el traje gris marengo de tres piezas.

Luna le pasa una mano por la espalda tratando de reconfortarla al tiempo que pone los ojos en blanco. Papá le rodea la cintura con afecto. Eso es excepcional, mi padre no es nada sentimental ni muy dado a expresar su cariño de forma física.

Le sonrío y me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Ahora no empieces tú —lo aviso.

—No diré nada —se ríe—. Excepto lo guapa que estás. Estás preciosa, Ginny.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto muy sorprendida ante su muestra de cariño, aunque sólo sea verbal.

—De verdad —asiente con convicción—. ¿Estás lista?

Aparta con gentileza a mi madre y se arregla el traje como si no acabara de decirle algo bonito a su hija.

—Sí, estoy más que lista. Papá, llévame con Harry —pido, y surte el efecto deseado. Todos se echan a reír.

Mucho mejor. No puedo con toda esta intensidad emocional. Para eso ya tengo a Harry. Tessa entra entonces como una flecha.

—En marcha, en marcha. ¿A qué se debe el retraso? —pregunta examinando a los demás, que me miran emocionados—. Molly, Luna, abajo, por favor.

Las acompaña fuera de la habitación.

—Ginny, te veo en el salón de verano dentro de tres minutos —dice, y me deja a solas con mi padre.

—Papá, sabes que ahora tienes que dejar que me coja de tu brazo —bromeo.

Él hace una mueca.

—¿Mucho rato?

—Depende de lo que tardes en llevarme abajo —replico.

Cojo mi cala. Una sola.

—Pues movamos el culo —dice ofreciéndome el brazo, que yo acepto—. ¿Lista?

Asiento con la cabeza y dejo que mi padre me conduzca al salón de verano, donde me espera mi señor de La Mansión del Sexo.


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

Luna y Tessa nos están esperando a las puertas del salón de verano. La organizadora de mi boda parece satisfecha, y Luna, algo achispada. Procuro respirar con normalidad, aunque noto que mi padre se va poniendo tenso a mi lado. Lo miro pero él sigue mirando hacia adelante con decisión.

—¿Lista? —me pregunta Luna agachándose para arreglarme el vestido—. No me puedo creer que no lleves velo.

—Ah, no —interviene Tessa—. Ese vestido no necesita velo.

Me atusa el pelo y me quita un poco de colorete con la mano.

—Quiere verme la cara —explico con calma mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza.

De repente me doy cuenta de que estoy a punto de hacer algo tremendo y la idea me supera. Ha llegado el momento. Empiezo a hiperventilar y me echo a temblar. Sólo hace dos meses, más o menos, que conozco a ese hombre que ahora me espera en el altar. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

Las puertas del salón de verano se abren e inmediatamente suena la música, pero no es hasta que oigo a Etta James cantando _At Last_ que caigo en la cuenta de que ni siquiera he elegido la música para mi boda. No he hecho nada de nada. No tengo ni idea de qué va a pasar ni cuándo. Miro al suelo y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, y sé lo que voy a ver cuando alce la vista.

Mi padre me da un leve codazo, lo observo y su mirada dulce me reconforta. Ladea la cabeza y sonríe y, despacio y apretando los dientes, miro a donde me indica. Rayos, he triunfado. Sé que todos se han vuelto para mirarme, pero yo no aparto la vista del hombre de ojos verdes que está junto al altar. Se ha vuelto hacia mí, lleva un traje gris plateado y se coge las manos, relajado.

Entreabre los labios y sacude ligeramente la cabeza sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Papá me propina entonces otro codazo y dejo escapar la respiración que estaba conteniendo. Luego veo a Luna, que camina delante de nosotros, pero no consigo que mis piernas me obedezcan. No parece que mis músculos reciban las órdenes que les dicta mi cerebro. Despierto de mi trance y me obligo a despegar los pies del suelo y a caminar, pero sólo consigo dar dos pasos antes de que él eche a andar hacia mí.

Mi madre deja escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, seguro que molesta porque Harry no respeta las tradiciones. Yo me detengo y freno el avance de mi padre para esperarlo. Está muy serio y, cuando llega junto a mí, la piel me quema ante su ardiente mirada, que recorre cada centímetro de mi rostro antes de posarse en mis labios. Levanta el brazo muy despacio, me coge la mejilla y la acaricia con el pulgar. Hundo la cara en su mano; no puedo evitarlo. Toda la ansiedad desaparece al instante con su tacto, los latidos de mi corazón se normalizan y mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse de nuevo.

Se inclina y acerca la boca a mi oído.

—Dame la mano —susurra.

Se la ofrezco. Él levanta la cabeza, me coge la mano y se lleva el dorso a los labios. Luego cierra sobre mi muñeca una manilla de unas esposas.

Le dirijo una mirada de sorpresa y veo que una sonrisa flota en las comisuras de su preciosa boca pero no me mira. Mantiene la cabeza gacha y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se coloca la otra manilla en la muñeca. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Miro a mi padre, que se limita a negar con la cabeza, y a continuación miro a mi madre, que se ha llevado las manos a la boca de la desesperación. Mi padre me suelta y se une a mi madre, que lo recibe con un suspiro lacerante en cuanto llega a su lado.

Observo a los invitados, todos los que conocen a Harry están sonriendo y, los que no, están boquiabiertos y tienen unos ojos como platos. Luna y Sam se ríen. John está enseñando el diente de oro. Luego veo a mi hermano, que no parece impresionado.

Yo estoy atónita, aunque en realidad no sé por qué: siempre hace lo que le da la gana. Pero ¿tenía que comportarse de ese modo el día de nuestra boda, delante de mi familia? A mi madre le va a salir una hernia. Por ahora, nada ha sido tradicional, nada refleja la boda de ensueño que tenía planeada para mí desde que yo era una cría.

Recobro la compostura y lo miro a los ojos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto con calma.

Me besa en los labios, en la mejilla y en la oreja.

—Me pones mucho.

Trago saliva y me pongo colorada como un tomate.

—Harry, la gente está esperando.

—Pues que esperen. —Su boca vuelve a la mía—. Tu vestido me gusta mucho, mucho, mucho.

Claro que le gusta: es todo de encaje. Miro a mi madre, que a su vez le pide disculpas al juez con la mirada, y se me dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Llevo la mano a los rizos rubio ceniza de Harry y le tiro del pelo. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus cosas.

—Señor Potter, es a mí a quien está haciendo esperar.

Sonríe contra mi oído.

—¿Estás lista para amarme, respetarme y obedecerme?

—Sí. Cásate conmigo de una vez.

Se aparta y me hace pedazos con su sonrisa, la que está reservada sólo para mí.

—Vamos a casarnos, mi hermosa jovencita.

Entrelaza los dedos de su mano esposada con los de la mía y me conduce hacia el altar.

—Aquí tienes —dice mientras me pasa una copa de champán—. Bébasela despacio, señora Potter. —Es evidente que no le entusiasma dejarme beber alcohol.

Cojo la copa con la mano que tengo libre antes de que cambie de opinión. Últimamente está siendo imposible con lo de no dejarme beber, pero sé por qué.

—¿Me quitas ya las esposas? —pregunto.

—No —se apresura a responder él—. No vas a separarte de mi lado en todo el día.

Con un gesto le pide a Mario una botella de agua y de repente pienso que nunca podré compartir un trago con Harry, ni siquiera el día de nuestra boda.

Echo un vistazo al bar. Todo el mundo está charlando, comiendo canapés y bebiendo champán. El ambiente es tranquilo y relajado, y yo me siento igual. Después de que Harry se pasara por el arco del triunfo todas las tradiciones posibles, leímos nuestros votos antes de que siguiera pasándose otras cosas por el forro. Luego me besó apasionadamente antes de que el juez se lo dijera, me cogió en brazos y me sacó del salón de verano. Mi pobre madre se quedó a cuadros, gritándole que esperara a que sonara la música. Como si oyera llover. Me depositó en mi taburete en el bar y me cubrió de besos mientras los invitados nos seguían tímidamente.

Percy cruza la sala. Ha estado muy callado y sólo tiene ojos para Luna, lo que significa que también ha visto a Sam. Sabía que iba a pasar; sabía que, si se veían, las cosas se iban a complicar, y que con Sam en la ecuación ya no pueden complicarse más.

—¿En qué piensas?

Vuelvo a centrarme en Harry y sonrío.

—En nada.

Me acapara por completo y me da un masaje en la nuca con la palma de la mano.

—¿Eres feliz?

—Sí —respondo con rapidez. Estoy en una nube, y él lo sabe.

—Estupendo. Entonces, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Bésame, mujer —me ordena ofreciéndome la boca.

—Has hecho enfadar a mi madre —lo acuso medio en broma.

—Se le pasará. He dicho que me beses.

—No lo creo. Le has arruinado su gran día —replico sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No me obligues a pedírtelo otra vez, Ginny —me advierte.

Tiro de él y le doy exactamente lo que quiere.

—¡Ya basta!

La voz aguda de mi madre me perfora los tímpanos.

—¡Quítale las esposas a mi hija!

Empieza a tocar nerviosamente mi muñeca.

—¡Harry Potter, le agotas la paciencia a un santo! ¿Dónde está la llave?

Harry se separa de mí y mira mal a mi madre.

—Tu marido es un peligro.

—Lo quiero —afirmo, y ella reprime una sonrisa afectuosa en sus labios rojo cereza, desesperada por mantener la cara de pocos amigos.

Sé que a ella también le gusta. Sé que lo quiere tanto como a mí y, a pesar de que la saca de quicio, también la tiene encandilada. Harry tiene el mismo efecto en todas las mujeres. Es mi madre, pero eso no la hace inmune a sus encantos.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. —Me pellizca la mejilla y busca a Mario con la mirada para pedirle uno de sus «sublimes».

—¡Bien! —Tessa se acerca a nosotros y me quita la copa de las manos—. El fotógrafo está listo. He pensado que lo mejor será hacer primero las fotos de familia y luego os dejaremos solos para hacer algunas vuestras. Vais a tener que quitaros las esposas.

Miro mi copa sobre la barra antes de que Tessa trate de quitarle la botella de agua a Harry, que la aparta en el momento justo.

—Ya te he dicho que no vamos a salir en las fotos —dice él.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunto, sorprendida. ¿También va a pisotear esa tradición?

—Tenéis que salir en las fotos, de lo contrario, ¿qué recuerdos vais a tener? —replica ella, horrorizada. Apuesto a que desearía no habernos aceptado nunca como clientes. O no haber aceptado a Harry, ya que yo no he tenido nada que ver con este día.

—Tessa, haz las fotos de familia fuera —ordena Harry con ese tono de voz—. Yo no necesito fotos para tener recuerdos.

Lo miro horrorizada.

—¿No vamos a salir en las fotos de familia? —Ay, Dios mío, a mi madre le va a dar algo.

—No —responde con determinación.

—¡No puedes negarle una foto con su hija!

Harry no contesta, sino que se limita a encogerse de hombros. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito —refunfuño—. Vamos a hacernos fotos.

—De eso, nada —responde.

Lanzo una mirada asesina a los ojos decididos de mi delicioso marido. No va a pasar por encima de esto.

—Vamos a hacernos fotos —insisto—. También es mi boda, Ward.

Abre la boca para beber y la botella se detiene a mitad de camino.

—Pero quiero un rato a solas los dos.

—Vamos a hacernos fotos —digo, autoritaria. Presiento que va a tener una pataleta, aunque no pienso dejar que se salga con la suya.

Se pone de morros pero no me discute, sino que le indica a Tessa que reúna a los invitados y los lleve al terreno que hay en la parte de atrás de La Mansión. Observo entonces cómo la mujer comienza a dar órdenes como un general, gritándoles a todos que salgan del bar y se dirijan a los jardines.

—Así sea —gruñe levantándome del taburete y dejándome en el suelo.

Me doy una palmadita mental en el hombro. Va aprendiendo, o puede que sea yo la que va aprendiendo... a lidiar con él. No estoy segura, aunque estamos haciendo grandes progresos. Sabe cuándo debe ceder, igual que yo.

Me lleva hacia la luz del sol para reunirnos con nuestros invitados. Tessa está situando a la gente en distintas posiciones, pero mi madre va recolocándolos detrás de ella. Veo a Sam comiéndose a besos a Luna y al instante busco a Percy. Me encuentro justo con lo que esperaba: una mirada asesina.

¿Acaso Luna lo está haciendo a propósito?

Miro a Harry.

—Por favor, haz lo que te digan. —Cuanto más se resista, más tardaremos en terminar, y más se estresará mi madre.

—Si me prometes que después pasaremos un rato a solas.

—Te lo prometo —digo con una carcajada.

—Vale. Odio compartirte —refunfuña, y sonrío. Ya sé que lo odia.

Harry se pasa una hora cooperando al cien por cien. Se mueve cuando se le ordena, sonríe cuando se le dice, e incluso me quita las esposas sin rechistar para que me hagan algunas fotos a mí sola.

Con el último disparo de la cámara, me coge en brazos y me lleva de vuelta a La Mansión. No tardamos en estar a solas en una de las suites, esa en la que me acorraló e intentó seducirme, la misma en la que me he vestido para nuestra boda. La puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros y Harry me lleva hasta la grandiosa cama de satén. Se tumba encima de mí, y ahora tengo un par de lujuriosos estanques verdes observándome.

—Un rato a solas —susurra dándome un beso en los labios antes de hundir la cara en mi cuello.

—¿Te apetece que nos acurruquemos? —pregunto, un poco sorprendida.

—Sí. —Me huele el pelo—. Quiero retozar con mi esposa. ¿Me vas a decir que no?

—No.

—Estupendo. Nuestro matrimonio no podría empezar mejor —dice muy en serio.

Así que lo dejo acurrucarse. Asimilo su peso, su olor y el latido de su corazón contra mi pecho. Me gusta el rato a solas, pero cuando miro el techo mi mente vaga por los pensamientos a los que llevo semanas dando vueltas, esos que he intentado evitar a toda costa. Es imposible. Este momento perfecto, el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, están empañados por la realidad de los desafíos a los que tendremos que enfrentarnos.

No he tenido noticias de Vikto, imagino que todavía está en Dinamarca. Por ahora, me he librado de ese desafío, aunque volverá pronto, y estoy convencida de que se empeñará en que nos reunamos. Coral tampoco ha dado señales de vida, y a Romilda le dieron la patada en cuanto admitió haber hecho todo lo que yo ya sabía que había hecho. Quise saber más y pregunté, pero me contuve tan pronto recibí una mirada que me decía que lo dejara estar. Harry no estaba contento, pero yo sí.

Ahora está fuera de nuestras vidas, y con eso me basta. Tampoco he sabido nada de Dean, así que parece que por fin lo ha entendido, aunque sigo sintiendo curiosidad por saber cómo se enteró de lo del problema de Harry con la bebida. Luego está lo del bebé. No quiero ni pensarlo, y sé que estoy usando la táctica del avestruz: he metido la cabeza bajo tierra, lo más profundamente posible.

Harry no ha vuelto a sacar el tema, pero sé que desea que esté embarazada. También sé que ha sido un tramposo y lo ha hecho a la chita callando. He empezado a entender a mi hombre imposible, neurótico y controlador, con todos sus problemas con la bebida y su manía de controlarme, pero esa parte de él no la entenderé nunca. O puede que sí.

Le encantaría tenerme atada a él y cree que un bebé lo conseguirá. Lo usaría como la excusa perfecta para obligarme a abandonar mi trabajo, otra de las cosas que ha dejado claro que quiere que haga. Lo que pasa es que adoro mi trabajo. Me encanta pasarme los días diseñando y relacionándome con los clientes. Así que le voy a plantar cara. Voy a luchar por mi trabajo con todas mis fuerzas... A menos que esté embarazada. No tengo ni idea de qué haré si lo estoy. Hace dos semanas que lo obligo a ponerse condón, y ha dejado claro lo mucho que lo odia pero, si no estoy embarazada ya, prefiero seguir sin estarlo.

—¿Harías algo por mí? —pregunto en voz baja.

—Lo que quieras. —Su aliento cálido en mi cuello hace que me vuelva para mirarlo y pedirle que me mire. Levanta la cabeza de su escondite secreto, ahora está despeinado del todo, y sus ojos verdes

se clavan en mí—. ¿Qué quieres, nena?

—¿Podrías contenerte y no contarle nada sobre Viktor a Colin?

Me preparo para su negativa. He conseguido mantenerlo alejado de mi jefe, pero esta noche acudirá al convite con su esposa, y no sé si Harry será capaz de contenerse. Las cosas han estado tranquilas en lo que respecta a Viktor, y he podido trabajar a pesar de que Harry me llama cada dos por tres. No me sorprendería que sepa que mi cliente danés está fuera del país.

—Acepté no visitar a Colin si tú te encargabas de hablar con él, y creo que no lo has hecho — dice mirándome con las cejas enarcadas.

No, no lo he hecho porque no sé cómo decírselo. Ya se quedó bastante sorprendido cuando le dije que iba a casarme con uno de mis clientes un mes después de haber aceptado el encargo. No podía soltarle también que estaba a punto de rechazar al cliente más importante de Hogwarts Union, el equivalente al fondo de pensiones de Colin, ese que no va a necesitar si se lo cuento, porque seguro que se desplomará y se morirá del susto.

—El lunes —le suplico—. Hablaré con él el lunes.

—El lunes —sentencia con mirada escéptica—. Lo digo en serio, Ginny. Si no se lo dices tú el lunes, se lo diré yo.

—Vale.

Gruñe un poco y vuelve a hundir la cabeza en mi cuello.

—El lunes —farfulla—. ¿Y cuándo podré llevarte de viaje?

—Ya te advertí que si querías casarte conmigo tan pronto no podríamos ir de luna de miel en una temporada y estuviste de acuerdo, ¿recuerdas?

Levanta la cabeza y me mira enfurruñado.

—¿Y cuándo voy a tener a mi esposa para mí solo? ¿Cuándo voy a poder quererla?

—Siempre. Cuando no estoy trabajando, estoy contigo, y me llamas y me mandas mensajes cada cinco minutos, así que, técnicamente, estoy conectada a ti a todas horas.

De eso también tenemos que hablar. Este hombre no cede.

—Quiero que dejes el trabajo.

Me hace un mohín y niego con la cabeza, como hago cada vez que saca el tema. Aún no hemos llegado al punto en que me lo exija, pero no creo que tarde. Estoy segura de que me lo exigirá, y seguro que lo hará cuando Viktor asome su fea cabeza.

—Quiero que te dediques a tus quehaceres —insiste.

—¿Cómo voy a dedicarme a mis quehaceres si siempre estoy pegada a ti?

Aprieta las caderas contra mi entrepierna y me corta la respiración.

—Vale, te dedicarás a tus quehaceres. —El muy pillo me sonríe, y sospecho que me va a caer un polvo de entrar en razón. Me encanta cuando me lo hace a lo bestia. Sería de agradecer, después de varias semanas del Harry cariñoso.

—Potter, no vas a hacerme tuya. Deberíamos bajar antes de que mi madre suba a buscarnos.

Pone los ojos en blanco y suspira.

—Tu madre es un grano en el culo.

—Pues deja de picarla. —Me echo a reír.

Se levanta y tira de mí hacia el borde de la cama.

—Tiene que aceptar que aquí mando yo —dice mientras vuelve a ponerme las esposas.

Cada vez alucino más.

—Me estás tocando, está claro que mandas tú.

Intento que me suelte la mano, pero el ruido metálico me indica que ya me ha colocado la manilla. Está la mar de sonriente.

—Perdona. —Mueve nuestras muñecas para que la cadena de las esposas vuelva a tintinear—.¿Quién manda aquí?

Lo miro, furiosa.

—Tú mandas... Por hoy.

Me arreglo el pelo y coloco el diamante en su sitio.

—Estás siendo de lo más razonable —comenta con tranquilidad antes de tomar mi boca. Me agarro a su hombro y saboreo su atenta lengua y el calor de su mano en mi nuca—. Mmm... Sabes a gloria. ¿Lista, señora Potter?

Doy un respingo para volver al mundo de los vivos.

—Sí. —Estoy jadeante y caliente.

Lleva los ojos a mi vientre y acerca un poco la mano. Lo hace a menudo, lo que me confirma lo que ya sé, pero que me hace sentir muy incómoda. Es mi mayor preocupación: no quiero un bebé.

Hago una mueca cuando su mano me toca y se detiene con los dedos levemente apoyados en mi barriga. No sé por qué lo he hecho. No levanta la vista, sólo espera unos instantes en silencio antes de abrir la mano y trazar grandes círculos en mi vientre. Ojalá dejara de hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos ha dicho ni mu, pero no podremos evitar el tema por más tiempo. Seguro que nota que no me entusiasma.

Me aparto y deja caer la mano.

—Vámonos —digo, incapaz de mirarlo.

Me dirijo a la puerta pero tengo que detenerme cuando él no me sigue y el metal de las esposas se me clava en la piel. Hago un gesto de dolor.

—¿No vamos a hablar de ello, Ginny?

—¿Hablar de qué? —No puedo hablar de eso ahora, no en el día de mi boda. Llevamos semanas evitando el tema y, por una vez, soy yo la que no quiere hablar. Cada día se me hace más difícil. Es posible que esté embarazada.

—Ya sabes de qué.

Mantengo los ojos cerrados porque no sé qué decir. El tiempo parece pasar más despacio, cosa que resalta lo incómodo de este silencio entre nosotros. Coge aire para decir algo al ver que yo no voy a decir nada y la puerta se abre y mi madre entra como un bólido. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verla, pero me parece que su entrada no ayudará a que le caiga mejor a Harry.

—¿Puedo preguntaros por qué no os habéis fugado a cualquier parte para casaros? —espeta, muy seria—. Tenéis a los invitados abajo, están sirviendo la cena, y me estoy hartando de correr de un lado para otro intentando controlaros.

—Ya vamos. —Tiro de las esposas, pero Harry no se mueve.

—Danos unos minutos, Molly —responde él, cortante.

—No, ya vamos —repito, rogándole en silencio que se muerda la lengua.

Lo miro suplicante y niega con la cabeza con un suspiro.

—Por favor —digo en voz baja.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, frustrado, y aprieta los dientes. No está contento pero cede y me deja que lo saque a rastras de la habitación. No me puedo creer que haya elegido precisamente hoy para hablar del tema. Es el día de nuestra boda.

Bajamos y el silencio sigue siendo incómodo, aunque mi madre no parece notarlo. Estoy furiosa. ¿Por qué hoy?


	3. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

El salón de verano está increíble. Tessa ha hecho un trabajo magnífico con una paleta básica de blancos y verdes. Hay blanco por todas partes, con notas de follaje verde entre las montañas de calas que adornan cada espacio vacío. Las sillas están cubiertas de organza blanca atada con grandes lazos verdes por detrás, y hay hojas de helecho esparcidas sobre las mesas. Jarrones altos llenos de agua cristalina y repletos de calas blancas presiden las mesas.

Elegancia sencilla, sin aspavientos.

He picoteado de los tres platos del menú, sin vino, he jugueteado con la servilleta y he dado conversación a todos los que se han acercado a mi mesa. Cualquier cosa con tal de no mirar a Harry.

Ron, el padrino, ha dado un discurso breve y dulce, sobre todo breve. No ha dicho nada sobre desde cuándo son amigos, el tío Sirius o los viejos tiempos. El hombre de pocas palabras ha sido fiel a sí mismo pese a ser el padrino, y nadie lo ha abucheado ni ha protestado por la brevedad o la falta de sentido del humor de su discurso. Ron no cuenta chistes, aunque parece que le hace mucha gracia la forma en que Harry se porta conmigo.

Y mi padre. Estoy a punto de llorar al verlo pelear con sus notas garabateadas en pósits amarillos, recordando mi infancia, advirtiendo a los presentes acerca de mi vena guerrera, y luego contándoles la historia de la vez que me pillaron robando una gominola y me comí la prueba del delito.

Levanta la copa y se vuelve hacia nosotros.

—Buena suerte, Harry. —Lo dice tan serio que todos los invitados se echan a reír.

A mi hombre se le dibuja una amplia sonrisa en la cara y levanta también la copa, luego se pone en pie (sin mover el brazo para no tirar de mi muñeca). Aplauden a mi padre cuando vuelve a sentarse y se bebe su whisky de un trago. Mi madre le masajea los hombros, sonriente.

Harry deja su agua en la mesa y se vuelve hacia mí, se pone de rodillas y me coge las manos. Enderezo la espalda y echo un vistazo a la sala. Todo el mundo nos mira. ¿Por qué no puede seguir las reglas?

Sus pulgares dibujan círculos en el dorso de mis manos y luego juega con mis anillos, dándoles la vuelta y colocándolos del derecho. Alza sus gloriosos ojos verdes y dos rayos deslumbrantes de pura felicidad me noquean. Lo hago feliz incluso cuando intento evitar hablar de algo sobre lo que de verdad tenemos que hablar. Después de mi ardua batalla por hacer hablar a este hombre, ahora soy yo la que prefiere enterrar las cosas bajo la alfombra. Soy yo la que echa a correr, aunque estoy huyendo de un problema que ha creado él.

—Ginny —comienza en voz baja, aunque estoy segura de que lo ha oído todo el mundo, puesto que el silencio es atronador—. Mi preciosidad —sonríe—. Eres toda mía.

Se levanta un poco y me besa con ternura.

—No necesito ponerme de pie y anunciarles a todos lo mucho que te quiero. No me interesa complacer a nadie, sólo a ti.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y sólo acaba de empezar.

Suspira.

—Me has conquistado, nena. Me has hecho tuyo, y tu belleza y tu fuerza me han embriagado. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti. Has hecho que mi vida sea tan hermosa como tú. Has hecho que quiera tener una vida que valga la pena, una vida a tu lado. Tú eres todo lo que necesito. Necesito verte, escucharte, sentirte. —Deja caer mis manos y me acaricia los muslos—. Amarte.

Me tiene en el bolsillo. Tiene a mi madre en el bolsillo. Tiene a todos los presentes comiendo de su mano. Me muerdo con fuerza el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un sollozo, siento un nudo que me atenaza la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Miro el apuesto rostro de Harry, mi marido arrollador, que arrasa con mi cuerpo y con mis emociones.

—Necesito que me dejes hacer todo eso, Ginny. Necesito que me dejes cuidar de ti para siempre.

Oigo a mi madre sollozar en silencio y no puedo evitar unirme a ella. Ahora no. Solía incapacitarme con sus caricias. Ahora me incapacita con sus caricias y además con sus palabras. Estoy destinada a una vida de placer que me deje tonta, de ternura que me derrita y de emociones de infarto.

Va a dejarme incapacitada de por vida.

—Lo sé —susurro.

Asiente y deja escapar una gran bocanada de aire antes de levantarse y apretarme contra su cuerpo. Me rodea con la mano que no tiene esposada y me aprieta con todas sus fuerzas para compensar por la mano que falta. Hundo la cara en su cuello y respiro hondo, su fragancia fresca y mentolada me hace cerrar los ojos con un suspiro de satisfacción. Necesito hilvanar mis ideas y empezar a pensar cómo voy a lidiar con esto. No va a desaparecer por mucho que yo quiera.

La sala ha dejado de estar en silencio. Para cuando me libero del abrazo de Harry, la gente se ha puesto en pie y un aplauso respetuoso retumba contra las paredes. Debería sentirme avergonzada, pero no es así. Me ha hablado como cuando estamos solos para demostrarme que no le importa dónde estemos o con quién, dondequiera y cuandoquiera, como ha sido siempre y como siempre será.

Mi madre se nos acerca y abraza a Harry.

—Harry Potter, te quiero —le dice al oído mientras él la abraza con una mano—. Pero quítale las esposas a mi hija, por favor.

—De eso, nada, Molly.

Mi madre lo suelta y le da un golpe en el hombro. Luna se abalanza entonces sobre él.

—Ay, Dios, quiero besarte los pies.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. La gente se acerca para felicitar a mi ex donjuán neurótico por su discurso y mi muñeca tira de mí en todas direcciones. Es el día de nuestra boda y no quiero estar presente. Luna, mi madre y toda esta gente se interpone en mi camino. Lo quiero sólo para mí, pero están a punto de llegar los invitados para la fiesta de esta noche, así que no podemos irnos.

Después de haber recibido un millón de besos en la mejilla y de que Harry haya estrechado la mano de todos, empieza a tirar de mí para que salgamos del salón de verano.

—¿Ginny?

Me vuelvo y veo a mi hermano. Casi desearía que no estuviera aquí. Lo está pasando mal y me duele verlo. Me miro la muñeca y me pregunto cómo podría convencer a Harry para que me suelte.

No lo ha hecho por mi madre y dudo mucho que lo haga por mi hermano. Sé que Percy no se fía de Harry, y sé que él lo sabe. Levanto la vista y veo que Harry me está mirando. Sabe lo que estoy pensando y sé que no le gusta, pero aun así se lleva la mano al bolsillo y saca una pequeña llave.

Sin pronunciar ni media palabra, me libera de las esposas y las deja colgando de su muñeca.

—Ve —me dice en voz baja al tiempo que le dirige una mirada amenazadora a Percy.

Mi hermano se la devuelve con el mismo matiz intimidatorio. No necesito esto, y desde luego no con dos de los hombres más importantes de mi vida. Sé por qué Percy se muestra tan receloso, a pesar de no saber de la misa la media, y también sé por qué Harry se comporta así. Percy es una amenaza.

Es mi hermano, pero sigue siendo una amenaza, al menos así es como lo ve Harry. Beso a mi hombre en la mejilla y siento cómo su mano se desliza por mis caderas y mi trasero.

Luego aparta la vista de Percy y me besa en los labios.

—No tardes —me dice soltándome y echando a andar en dirección al bar.

Caminamos por el sendero de grava en silencio, más allá de las canchas de tenis, y llegamos a la arboleda. El sol de la tarde lucha por atravesar las copas de los árboles y los rayos se cuelan entre las hojas e iluminan tramos del suelo. Ambos tenemos cosas que decir, pero ninguno de los dos da el primer paso. Me dedico a contar las manchas de luz que bailan a mis pies. Nunca nos había pasado esto. Nunca nos habíamos sentido incómodos el uno con el otro, y parece que estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido. Estamos muy, muy incómodos.

Suelto la mano de Percy y me levanto la falda del vestido, piso una rama, el tacón se queda enganchado y doy un ligero traspié.

—¡Ay!

—Ten cuidado. —Me coge del codo para que no me caiga—. No creo que esos zapatos estén hechos para hacer senderismo —bromea con una media sonrisa.

Me relajo al instante.

—No —me río, y me enderezo.

—Ginny —dice echando a andar de nuevo.

Lo miro un poco harta de la situación.

—Suéltalo, Dan. Dime lo que sea que te mueres por decirme desde que conociste a Jesse.

—Está bien: no me gusta.

Doy un paso atrás. Si apenas lo conoce.

—Vale —me río, incómoda—. No esperaba que te mostraras tan directo.

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Ni siquiera lo conoces. Sólo has hablado con él una vez, cuando intentaste hacerle una advertencia —lo acuso.

Tengo razón. Mi madre interrumpió el discurso del hermano mayor, pero Percy llegó a empezarlo y la mandíbula tensa de Harry y la forma en que se contuvo dejaban claro lo que pensaba de su opinión.

—Pues explícame lo de su problema con la bebida —me reta.

Abro unos ojos como platos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —No me gusta un pelo su mirada de reproche.

—Hablo de ese problema con la bebida del que Dean nos alertó, ese que nadie ha mencionado desde entonces. El hecho de que no haya tocado el alcohol en todo el día no se me ha pasado por alto, Ginny. Al menos yo me he dado cuenta. Mamá estaba demasiado liada haciendo de madre de la novia para verlo.

Ya sabía yo que lo bueno no iba a durar. Harry se metió a mis padres en el bolsillo cuando los trajo a Londres. Se enamoraron de él y no dijeron nada del asunto de la bebida. Pensaron que Dean, despechado, se lo había inventado. No hizo falta que los ayudara a llegar a esa conclusión. No necesito que Percy escarbe en un problema que ni siquiera lo es. Harry no ha tocado el alcohol desde el día en que lo encontré en el Lusso. No lo necesita teniéndome a mí, y soy toda suya.

—¿Y dónde está su familia? —pregunta.

—Ya te lo he dicho: no se habla con ellos.

—Ya —se echa a reír—. Qué oportuno. Y mira que Dean me caía fatal...

Ese comentario hace que me rechinen los dientes. Estamos en plena guerra de miradas, pero ni siquiera siento la necesidad de defender a Harry. No hay nada que defender, aunque sea mi hermano el que está exigiendo respuestas.

—¿Así que ahora vas a respaldar a Dean? —le espeto a traición.

Lo apunto con un dedo a pocos centímetros de la cara. Estoy muy cabreada y nunca me había cabreado con Percy.

—No busques donde no hay. No tiene familia, déjalo estar. Hablemos de lo que de verdad te tiene de tan mal humor. Hablemos de Luna.

Ahora es él quien abre unos ojos como platos. Sí, acabo de meter el dedo en la llaga. No voy a dejar que me fastidie el día con sus opiniones. No cuentan, y no quiero escucharlas.

—¡No estoy de mal humor! —grita. Su tono me confirma que he dado en el clavo—. Luna me importa una mierda.

—¡Ja! —me río—. Por eso no le has quitado los ojos de encima en todo el día. No te acerques a ella, Percy.

—¿Y quién coño es Sam?

Trago saliva. Lo sabía. Tal vez no me guste la dirección que está tomando la vida de Luna, pero prefiero que la viva con Sam que contemplar un desastre total con Percy. Ya terminó en llanto y chirriar de dientes una vez, y ahora volvería a terminar igual.

—Es alguien con quien Luna encaja —le espeto.

No me puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. Mi hermano se moriría del susto si le contara los detalles de la relación de Luna y Sam. Tampoco es que yo esté enterada de todo, pero me hago una idea.

—Déjalo estar. —Me levanto la falda del vestido, lista para emprender la retirada, cuando me coge del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

—Quítale las manos de encima. —El gruñido familiar me hace volver la cabeza a toda velocidad.

Ahí viene Harry. Respira de prisa y tiene cara de querer matar a alguien.

—No pasa nada. Ya nos íbamos —digo liberando mi brazo de un tirón. Necesito llevarme a Harry antes de que aplaste a mi hermano, y no sólo verbalmente.

Percy da un paso al frente.

—Es mi hermana.

Harry recorre los escasos metros que hay entre ambos.

—Es mi mujer.

Mi hermano se echa a reír. Mala señal, a juzgar por la repentina cara de alucine de Harry. He de intervenir, pero meterse entre estas dos fieras no me apetece nada. Entonces veo a Harry apretar los puños y sé que es ahora o nunca.

Le pongo la mano en el brazo y parpadea, demasiado centrado en Percy para darse cuenta de que soy yo. En el momento en que lo hace, aparta la mirada iracunda de Percy y me mira. Sus ojos se suavizan al instante.

—Vámonos —le digo con calma deslizando la mano hacia la suya para poder entrelazarlas.

Asiente y damos media vuelta sin dedicarle una sola mirada más a Percy. Menos mal. Mi hermano lo está pasando mal, y sé que puede ser muy cabezota cuando se pone a la defensiva. Luna no lo está haciendo a propósito pero lo está volviendo loco otra vez, y él intenta no pensar en el tema a base de centrarse en mí.

Caminamos hacia La Mansión y lo dejamos atrás.

—Dame la mano —ordena Harry. Lo dejo que la coja y que me espose de nuevo—. No vuelvas a pedirme que te las quite.

—No lo haré —mascullo. Ojalá no me las hubiera quitado nunca. Así no habría tenido que lidiar ni con el follón que tiene Percy con Luna, ni con sus preguntas sobre el problema con la bebida de Harry—. Tira la llave.

Levanta una ceja.

—¿Desearías haber estado atada a mí?

—Sí —confieso—. No vuelvas a soltarme.

—Vale —accede—. ¿Te apetece tomar un trago?

Seguimos caminando hacia la casa, esposados y juntos de nuevo.

—Por favor. —Apenas he probado el alcohol en todo el día y me sorprende un poco su ofrecimiento.

—Ven. —Tira de mí y me da un beso en la frente—. No voy a consentirlo, Ginny, por mucho que sea tu hermano.

—Lo sé —digo en voz baja.

Estoy gratamente sorprendida por su autocontrol. A Harry no le importa pasar por encima de quien sea, y Percy no ha hecho nada por congraciarse con él. Ha intentado retenerme a la fuerza, que es lo peor que podría haber hecho. No quiero que mi marido y mi hermano se peleen, pero sé que Harry nunca se echaría atrás tratándose de mí, y Percy nunca consentiría quedar como un gallina.

Va a ser un problema.

Los invitados para la fiesta han llegado. Nos acosan, nos besan y nos colman de buenos deseos a cada paso que damos al intentar llegar al bar. Cuando al fin lo conseguimos, Harry me coloca en mi taburete y me tiende un vaso de agua. ¿Agua? Miro el líquido transparente y luego a Harry, al que se le da muy bien poner cara de inocente. ¿Agua?

Tessa se acerca echando humo, parece tan ofendida como mi pobre madre.

—¿Dónde estabais? —pregunta mirándonos a uno y a otro con incredulidad—. ¡Teníais que cortar la tarta!

Harry abre una botella de agua y le da un buen trago sin inmutarse por la preocupación de Tessa.

—No pasa nada.

La mujer niega con la cabeza sin poder creérselo y se va muy digna hacia la entrada. Creo que va a marcharse. Por lo que parece, sus servicios ya no son necesarios.

—¿No quieres cortar la tarta? —pregunto mientras levanta mi muñeca para enroscar el tapón de la botella—. Luna hizo el pino puente para poder tenerla lista en tan poco tiempo.

Me coloca bien mi diamante.

—Entonces será mejor que no la estropeemos —dice, muy serio.

—Eres imposible —suspiro echando un vistazo al bar.

Sam y Drew le están dando conversación a mi padre, que tiene las mejillas sonrosadas. Mi madre está disfrutando de ser el centro de atención. No me cabe duda de que está ofreciéndose para enseñar la casa y los jardines. Luna tiene pinta de estar borracha. Michael me dice hola con la mano y Hermione me dedica un saludo muy femenino antes de buscar a Drew con la mirada y atusarse los rizos rubios. La pobre Sal está intentando encajar. Sigue resplandeciente, pero su nuevo amor no está. Sonrío y miro a Harry, justo en el momento en que Tessa reaparece hecha una fiera.

—Muy bien, he hablado con Molly —sisea—. En breve vamos a cortar la tarta y le seguirá el primer baile, así que no volváis a desaparecer.

Se va, no muy contenta, y sonrío. Seguro que se arrepiente de haber aceptado este trabajo.

—¿Estás bien, nena? —Su mano tibia me acaricia la mejilla.

—Sí —contesto, pero la verdad es que no. Me he peleado con mi hermano, cosa que no había ocurrido nunca.

—Pues no lo parece. Te dije que quería que lo pasaras bien hoy.

Me río para mis adentros. Para eso tendría que dejarme beber y no debería haber sacado el tema que más dolores de cabeza me da en este momento.

—Estoy bien —suspiro y le doy un buen trago a mi botella de agua. Mierda de agua.

Colin e Irene se acercan. Mi jefe, que es como un oso de peluche, lleva una enorme bolsa de regalo de color marfil. Su esposa es una montaña de estampado animal. Creo que es un vestido y es muy llamativo. Miro a Harry.

—Aquí llega Colin. Me has dado hasta el lunes, acuérdate. —Necesito que lo tenga presente.

Harry se vuelve para verlo.

—Me acuerdo. Pero sólo tienes hasta el lunes.

—¡Flor!

Colin me da la bolsa de regalo y un beso en la mejilla, luego le ofrece la mano a Harry.

—Señor Potter —saluda, y una arruga aparece en su frente cuando ve las esposas.

—Por favor, llámame Harry. Gracias por venir —dice él aceptando la mano de mi jefe.

—Vale, Harry —Colin aparta la vista de nuestras muñecas—, te presento a Demelza.

Señala a su esposa, que se acerca con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Me hace gracia: es el efecto

Harry.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Está a un paso de la risa nerviosa.

—Igualmente. —Harry le dedica su sonrisa especial para mujeres e Irene se desintegra en el acto.

Es increíble—. Pedid lo que queráis, el personal del bar os cuidará bien.

—¡Gracias! —dice ella, entusiasmada—. ¡Este hotel es maravilloso!

—Hola, Demelza —saludo con una sonrisa. Aparta los ojos golosos de mi marido y repara en mí. Es una mujer que da miedo, aunque no en este momento. Está demasiado ocupada metiendo la barriga y poniéndose recta—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Fenomenal! —Me echa el aliento en la cara—. Ginny, estás impresionante.

—Gracias. —Me ha pillado por sorpresa. Nunca antes me había dedicado un cumplido. Jamás. Y no esperaba que fuera a hacerlo ahora. Normalmente sólo habla sin parar de su vida social y cotillea sobre sus amigas.

Colin coge a su mujer del codo y se la lleva.

—Vamos a tomar algo —dice poniendo los ojos en blanco, y le sonrío con afecto a mi jefe. Sé que su mujer lo pone de los nervios.

—Una mujer interesante —musita Harry mirando asustado su cuerpo cubierto de estampado de leopardo que se aleja bamboleándose.

Me echo a reír.

—Le da muy mala vida a Colin.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—Ahí está Ron —digo mirando detrás de él.

El grandullón se acerca a nosotros con las gafas de sol puestas y la misma expresión de pocos amigos de siempre. Mira fijamente las esposas hasta que nos saluda con una inclinación de la cabeza.

Se la devuelvo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Harry. —Está muy serio, no me gusta, y la forma en la que parpadea

Harry no me ayuda a sentirme mejor.

Busca en su bolsillo, saca la llave de las esposas y libera mi muñeca de la manilla.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto retirando el brazo.

—Ron tiene que hablar conmigo —dice apretando los dientes.

—Ah, no —me río—. No vale que me sueltes cuando a ti te conviene. De eso, nada, Potter. —

Observo a Ron, cuyo rostro permanece impasible.

—Vuelvo en seguida, Ginny —repone cogiéndome de la muñeca.

—¡No! ¿Adónde vas? —Miro de nuevo a John—. ¿Adónde va?

—Todo va bien.

—¡No! ¡Y una mierda va bien! —Levanto demasiado la voz y Harry me lanza una mirada asesina.

Me da igual. No puede hacerme esto. No puede librarse de mí cuando le conviene. Es el día de mi boda.

—¡Esa boca! —masculla acercándose a mi oído—. Volveré dentro de cinco minutos. No te muevas de aquí, Ginny.

Retrocedo ante su agresividad, atónita al ver cómo me libera de las esposas un segundo antes de marcharse con Ron. Estoy sentada en un taburete, la novia con su vestido deslumbrante, luciendo diamantes y con todos los invitados pasándoselo bien, hablando, riendo y bebiendo. Yo sólo quiero irme a casa. Tengo ganas de llorar. Me siento ignorada y estoy muy, muy dolida. Me bajo del taburete, decidida a aprovechar mi libertad al máximo y a ir a hacer pis. Es posible que también llore un ratito.

Necesito alejarme de toda esta gente antes de que las lágrimas empiecen a rodarme por las mejillas.

¿Qué me pasa?

—¿Adónde vas, cariño? —pregunta mi madre acercándose.

Finjo sonreír. Ha tomado demasiados sublimes. Ya no lleva el pelo perfecto y no parece importarle, señal de que está un poco pedo.

—Al baño. Ahora vuelvo.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? No sé dónde está Luna. —Recorre el bar con la mirada.

—No, puedo sola.

Dejo a mi madre y me dirijo a los servicios en busca de un poco de privacidad y de tiempo para mí.

Abro la puerta y me planto delante del espejo para ver mi cara de pena. Ya no soy una novia resplandeciente. No me brillan los ojos ni luzco una bonita sonrisa de felicidad. Estoy como si me hubiera arrollado un camión y tengo las emociones a flor de piel. Dejo escapar un hondo suspiro y me pellizco las mejillas para intentar darles algo de color. Estoy cetrina.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay, Dios!

Levanto la cabeza y me vuelvo para ver de dónde proceden los gemidos. Me quedo quieta y contengo la respiración mientras oigo jadeos y movimiento en uno de los cubículos. ¿Hay alguien haciéndolo en los baños? ¡No! Me recojo la falda del vestido para salir. Esto podría resultar muy embarazoso. Doy el primer paso a toda prisa pero me quedo helada al ver que la puerta se abre y Luna aparece tambaleándose.

Trago saliva y se me cae el vestido de las manos.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —pregunto, incrédula. Sé que Sam estaba un poco fastidiado por haber tenido que aparcar sus peculiares actividades durante algún tiempo, pero podrían haber aguantado un poco más.

Se tensa de pies a cabeza. Los rizos rojos, despeinados, le tapan media cara.

—¡Mierda! —dice en voz baja arreglándose el vestido.

—¿Es que no podíais esperar? —pregunto, horrorizada y un poco aliviada también por no haber pillado in fraganti a cualquier otro invitado.

—Ginny... —empieza a decir mi amiga, y entonces sale un hombre detrás de ella. Y no es Sam.

Me quedo boquiabierta.

—¿Percy? —No me lo creo—. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Se encoge de hombros y evita mirarme, está muy ocupado abrochándose los pantalones. Miro a uno y a otra esperando cualquier cosa, pero ninguno hace o dice nada. Se limitan a quedarse ahí de pie, mirando a todas partes menos a mí.

Observo a mi hermano con cara de querer matarlo.

—¡Te dije que la dejaras en paz! —le grito antes de focalizar mi ira en Luna—. ¡Y tú estás como una cuba! ¿Cuál es vuestro problema? ¿Es que no habéis aprendido la lección?

—No es asunto tuyo, Ginny —me corta Percy. Sale del baño y me deja a solas con mi amiga reincidente.

—¿Luna? —insisto, pero ella evita mirarme. Sabe que acaba de cometer un gran error—. ¿Y qué hay de Sam? —pregunto.

El pobre está ahí fuera, ajeno a todo esto.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Me llevo el dorso de la mano a la frente. Me duele la cabeza, es demasiada información.

Ella hipa y se ríe nerviosa antes de agarrarse al lavabo para no caerse de culo.

—Un poco de diversión —contesta—. Y no es asunto tuyo.

—Ah, muy bien —exclamo sujetándome el bajo del vestido—. En ese caso, me voy para que os sigáis divirtiendo.

Doy media vuelta y salgo de los servicios, directa hacia el despacho de Harry.

Ya no hay mesas en el salón de verano, pero sigue estando lleno de gente y el grupo de música tiene a todo el mundo bailando al ritmo de un clásico de Motown. Voy esquivando invitados, sonriente, intentando parecer la novia en éxtasis que se supone que soy y poniendo fin a las conversaciones lo más rápidamente que puedo.

Me he enfadado con mi hermano y ahora también estoy enfadada con Luna. Quiero huir con Harry y ser felices, felices como sólo somos cuando el mundo y sus problemas se quedan fuera de nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad en la que sólo existen nuestros problemas.

Recorro el pasillo hasta su despacho y el alma se me cae a los Louboutin en cuanto veo quién hay dentro.

Sólo dos personas.

Harry... y Coral.


	4. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

Mi día no ha hecho más que empeorar. Están sentados en los extremos opuestos del sofá y sus cabezas se vuelven hacia mí. Me quedo donde estoy, sintiéndome algo perdida. Todo mi enfado, todas las frustraciones de la jornada acaban de transformarse en una emoción dolorosa. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas que me escuecen detrás de los párpados y tengo el corazón desbocado.

Estoy destrozada.

Como no sé qué hacer pero sí sé que no quiero que esa mujer me vea derrumbarme, echo a andar hacia atrás y cierro la puerta lentamente al salir. Vuelvo a recorrer el pasillo sumida en la tristeza, pero en vez de ir hacia la muchedumbre feliz, me desvío y huyo de la cháchara alegre y de los cuerpos que bailan. Me dirijo hacia el camino de grava, en dirección al bosque.

Planto mi culo derrotado en un tronco y empiezo a dar pellizcos a la corteza seca, desmenuzándola entre los dedos. La brisa fresca de la noche hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina.

Sólo estaban hablando, pero Harry sabe lo que opino de ella, lo que opino de cualquier mujer que haya estado con él. Aun así, sacrifica el tiempo que podría pasar conmigo en el día más especial de nuestras vidas para estar con ella. No entiendo nada. Quiero gritarle, coserle el pecho a puñetazos y desgañitarme en su cara, pero no me quedan fuerzas. Es como si me hubieran chupado todas las ganas de pelea. Me ha consumido el drama, el mío y el ajeno, y he quedado expuesta y vulnerable.

Y también hecha un mar de dudas. Tenía que ser en el día de mi boda. Dudo que pueda reunir las fuerzas necesarias para pasar el resto de mi vida con Harry, espantando mujeres y problemas. Me he dado cuenta de que estoy indefensa y las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y caen sobre el encaje de mi vestido. Estoy indefensa. No puedo hacer que todas esas mujeres desaparezcan, no puedo separar a Harry de su pasado y no puedo controlar a otras personas ni sus actos. Lo único que soy capaz de hacer es asegurarme de tomarme la píldora. Escondo la cabeza entre las manos y sollozo en silencio. No me quedan fuerzas ni para llorar como es debido.

En medio de mi llanto patético e incontrolable oigo que Harry se acerca. A pesar de que tengo la nariz taponada puedo oler el agua fresca y la menta. Ni siquiera puedo moverme, no obstante, siento su presencia. Cada átomo de mi cuerpo lo nota pero mis ojos se niegan a mirarlo.

Me enjugo las lágrimas y me sorbo los mocos.

—Sé que estás ahí —digo en voz baja sin levantar la vista.

—Lo sé.

Sus pasos crujen en la tierra y los percibo más claramente cuando se acerca y entra en mi visión periférica. Se agacha a mi lado pero no me toca. Tiene las manos entrelazadas y los pulgares dibujan círculos en el aire. Lo oigo respirar con fuerza. Ha estado corriendo por los jardines buscándome y ahora se limita a sentarse a mi lado, a quedarse callado cuando debería explicarse y explicarme por qué me ha abandonado el día de nuestra boda para poder ver a una mujer, a otra mujer, que está enamorada de él.

Me río para mis adentros.

—Tiene gracia lo compenetrados que estamos y, sin embargo, estás ahí sentado sin saber qué decirme —le espeto.

Noto que se revuelve, incómodo, y luego su mano cruza la distancia que nos separa y se detiene en mi muslo. Su tacto tibio hace cosas que no quiero que haga. Miro sus dedos abiertos, su anillo de boda de platino y diamantes, a juego con el mío, que resplandece cuando flexiona la mano y me aprieta el muslo.

—Y como no habla, me acaricia —digo en voz baja.

—Te quiere —susurra—. Desearía poder borrar el pasado que tanto daño te hace.

Me vuelvo para mirarlo y veo unos estanques verdes rebosantes de remordimiento.

—¿Y por qué has ido a verla? Es el día de nuestra boda, habías jurado estar a mi lado todo el día, ¿por qué me has abandonado para estar con ella?

—No podía dejarla en la entrada con todo el ir y venir de los invitados, Ava.

—Pues haberle dicho que se fuera.

—¿Y dar el espectáculo?

—¿Qué quería? —Habrá venido para algo—. ¿Sabía que nos casábamos hoy?

La arruga de la frente toma posiciones y su labio desaparece entre sus dientes.

—Sí, lo sabía.

¿Ha estado hablando con ella?

—¿Y, aun así, ha venido? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Impedir la boda? ¿Pensaba entrar corriendo en el salón de verano y proclamar que no deberíamos unirnos en sagrado matrimonio?

Esto es de traca.

—No lo sé, Ginny —dice al tiempo que aparta la mirada.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?

Suspira.

—Ha estado llamando y viniendo a La Mansión. Le he dicho una y otra vez que no voy a ayudarla. Le he dicho que no siento nada por ella. No sé qué más puedo hacer, Ginny.

—¿Cómo definirías una aventura?

Sus ojos me miran rápidamente, confusos ante mi pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que está enamorada de ti y tú dices que fue sólo sexo. Está claro que para ella hubo algo más. —Se lo explico e intento valorar su reacción.

—Nena, ya te lo he dicho: fue sólo sexo. Ellas siempre querían más, pero nunca les di motivos para esperar nada. Nunca.

Hago una mueca al oír la palabra «ellas». Se refiere a la infinidad de mujeres que lo desean, a la infinidad de mujeres que han estado con él, a la infinidad de mujeres que se han enamorado de él.

Quiero contarle lo que Coral me dijo sobre cómo hizo que lo necesitara, pero entonces sabrá que intercepté la llamada. Y después de estar con él, ¿quién no iba a querer repetir? ¿Quién no iba a pensar que lo necesitaba? Sé que fue precisamente eso lo que me sucedió a mí también, pero ahora necesito mucho más que su cuerpo. Ahora lo necesito para respirar.

—No quiero que vuelvas a verla.

Me devuelve la mirada.

—No lo haré, no tengo por qué.

Respiro hondo y miro al suelo.

—Ya he tenido bastante boda. Quiero irme.

—Ginny, mírame —me ordena con dulzura.

—Harry, no empieces con exigencias cuando me encuentro así de mal.

—Creo que no me has oído bien. He dicho que me mires. —Ya no me lo ordena con dulzura, pero estoy tan abatida que ni siquiera puedo desobedecerlo. No tengo fuerzas.

—¿Qué? —pregunto acatando su orden, que está fuera de lugar.

Hinca las rodillas en el suelo y me coge de las manos.

—La he fastidiado y lo siento, pero estaba intentando que no se te acercara. Me ha entrado el pánico y he intentado hacerla entrar en razón. No quería que armara un escándalo en este día tan especial para ti.

—También es especial para ti —le recuerdo—. Deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Lo sé. —Se incorpora y me rodea con los brazos—. Te lo compensaré. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Pídeme lo que quieras.

Me relajo contra su pecho.

—Llévame a la cama —ordeno sin voz.

—Trato hecho. —Me levanta y enfatiza su disculpa con un beso profundo y cargado de significado—. Luego haremos las paces como es debido.

Me coge en brazos y echa a andar de vuelta a La Mansión.

Entramos en el salón de verano por las enormes puertas francesas y nos recibe la mirada furibunda de mi madre.

—¡Por fin! —Se acerca dando grandes zancadas, todavía medio pedo y muy enfadada—. No habéis cortado la tarta ni ha habido primer baile. ¿De verdad es esto una boda?

No me apetece nada hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Todos los invitados están aquí y deberíamos charlar con ellos, pero paso.

—Voy a llevar a Ginny a la habitación. Está cansada. —Se detiene por mi madre y tampoco me deja en el suelo. Me lleva en brazos por el salón de verano, pasando entre nuestros invitados, y no se va a detener por nada ni por nadie.

—¡Si sólo son las diez! —Está horrorizada, tal y como me imaginaba—. ¿Qué hay de los invitados?

—Hay barra libre, comida y música, Elizabeth. Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirán. —Cada hora que pasa, Harry es menos tolerante con mi madre. El sentimiento es mutuo.

—Ginny, por favor, hazlo entrar en razón. —Me lo está suplicando, y de repente me da pena. También es un día especial para ella, y mi señor se lo está fastidiando.

Le cojo las mejillas con las manos mientras él sigue avanzando a grandes zancadas con mi madre pegada. Acerco su cara a la mía:

—Sólo un ratito más —susurro, y deja de andar—. Podemos regalarle un ratito más.

—Estás cansada —replica frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Sí, estoy cansada pero no es cansancio físico. Es mi mente la que está agotada.

—Voy a llevarte a la cama.

—Baila conmigo —digo. Le acaricio la mejilla con la nariz y recibo una oleada de maravillosa agua fresca—. Vamos a bailar.

Se da la vuelta y aprieta la cara contra mi nariz. Sabía que eso lo convencería.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclama mi madre detrás de nosotros.

Me deja en mitad de la pista de baile antes de acercarse al grupo y decirle algo al cantante al oído. Éste asiente y sonríe. Todo el mundo despeja la pista de baile y sólo quedamos Harry y yo, y nos da un poco de vergüenza. Entonces el cantante y el resto del grupo bajan del escenario y _Chasing Cars_ de Snow Patrol rompe el silencio. Harry se vuelve y se queda de pie, mirándome durante lo que me parece una eternidad.

Se me están llenando los ojos de lágrimas y sé que si miro a mi madre me la voy a encontrar llorando a moco tendido, así que no lo hago. Mantengo la mirada fija en mi marido y observo cómo se acerca lentamente a mí, me coge y me abraza contra su pecho. Apoyo la mejilla en su hombro y empieza a bailar, envolviéndome con firmeza con sus fuertes brazos. Deslizo las manos por su espalda, cierro los ojos y mi cuerpo sigue sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo sus movimientos lentos y suaves.

—Lo siento —me susurra al oído—. Siento mucho haberte dejado sola.

Suspiro. Sé que lo siente, pero ojalá pensara un poco antes de hacer las cosas. Le doy un pequeño apretón. Es mi forma de decirle sin palabras que lo perdono.

—No digas nada más.

Respira aliviado y me besa en el cuello.

—Cuanto más intento no herirte, más daño te hago. No tengo remedio.

—Calla.

—Me callo, pero de verdad que lo siento. —Me abraza con más fuerza—. Me muero de ganas por meterme en la cama contigo.

—Y yo. —De nuevo, todo el mundo se interpone en nuestro camino—. Mañana nos pasaremos el día entero en la cama —afirmo.

—Primero tenemos que ir a casa.

Me deprimo un poco cuando me lo recuerda: esta noche la vamos a pasar aquí. Todas las habitaciones están preparadas para los invitados, en general de mi familia.

—Pues nos iremos mañana a primera hora —exijo en voz baja.

Sé que abandonar a nuestros invitados es de mala educación, pero no quiero ver a Luna, y mucho menos a Percy.

—Eso haremos. Después de darnos un buen baño y de desayunar con tus padres.

Dejo que Harry me acune, cierro los ojos y mi mente se relaja un poco. Permito que mi hombre me alivie todo el estrés.

—Me habría gustado que me llevaras lejos, a un sitio tranquilo donde estuviéramos solos los dos.

—A mí también, pero estoy seguro de que a tu madre no le habría gustado tanto.

Sonrío. Sí, habría puesto todas las pegas del mundo. Abro los ojos y la veo arrastrando a mi padre a la pista de baile. Los siguen Luna y Sam, y luego Michael y Hermione. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y me fundo con Harry y con sus movimientos.

—Señora Potter, ¿se me está quedando dormida?

—Mmm... —Estoy muy a gusto entre sus brazos. Las demás parejas son invisibles, sigo con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndolo, oliéndolo—. Te quiero —susurro haciendo mía su boca.

Gime de felicidad y me levanta del suelo. Estoy pegada a su pecho, con nuestras lenguas acariciándose suavemente en nuestras bocas.

—Señor Potter, está usted llamando la atención.

—Que les den. Cuando quiera y donde quiera, nena. Ya lo sabes. —Se aparta—. Quiero ver tus ojos.

Lo dejo que mire lo que quiera.

—¿Por qué me ordenas siempre que te los muestre?

Sonríe un poco, pero la mirada le brilla con intensidad.

—Porque, cuando los veo, sé que existes de verdad.

Imito su media sonrisa.

—Existo de verdad.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro. No te he dicho lo deslumbrante que estás. —Me da un beso breve y sigue bailando—. Lo he pensado, pero me quedo bobo cada vez que te miro. Es como verte por primera vez. —Busca en mis ojos y suspira—. Mi corazón late por ti y eres la única que lo hace latir, ¿entendido?

Asiento medio convencida. Sé lo que quiere decir.

—Sólo por mí. —Llevo las manos a su nuca y disfruto del tacto de sus rizos rubios entre mis dedos—. Llévame a la cama.

Las comisuras de sus labios bailan un poco.

—¿Consentirá mi encantadora suegra?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Me da igual. Te quiero sólo para mí. Llévame a la cama.

—Trato hecho. —Me deja en el suelo y me da un beso casto—. No va a tener que decírmelo dos veces, señora Potter.

—Acabo de hacerlo.

Frunce el ceño.

—Es culpa de tu madre.

Hace que gire sobre mis talones y me saca fuera de la pista de baile. Esquivamos a todas las parejas abrazadas.

—¡Mira, son Clive y Cathy! —digo al ver al conserje y a nuestra asistenta bailando juntos.

Están adorables. Harry se ríe. Veo a Luna en los brazos de Sam. Luego veo a mi hermano a lo lejos, mirando fijamente a mi mejor amiga y al picarón de su novio. Esto se va a poner muy feo.

Nunca he querido que Percy se fuera, pero ahora lo estoy deseando. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando Luna?

Harry tira de mí y dejo de pensar en mi hermano. Se ha dado cuenta de en qué estaba pensando.

—A mí no me parece que sea agua pasada —señala enarcando las cejas.

Tiene razón, no lo parece, pero tampoco se lo confirmo. Se inclina para cogerme en brazos cuando Snow Patrol pierde volumen y empieza a sonar otra cosa, algo más rápido y ruidoso. No puedo evitar echarme a reír al ver que Harry se queda de piedra medio agachado al oír la voz del cantante.

—Hola, Justin —digo viendo cómo se yergue. Da un paso atrás, pensativo, se da un tirón de las solapas, les quita unas pelusas imaginarias y me mira con los ojos abiertos y emocionados.

—Señora Potter —niega con la cabeza—, estoy a punto de levantar el suelo.

Me coge de la mano y volvemos corriendo a la pista de baile, abriéndonos paso entre bailarines borrachos hasta que estamos en el centro. Sonrío como una idiota cuando lo veo quitarse la chaqueta y frotarse las manos, luego me quedo en trance al ver lo bien que se mueve mi dios. Realmente va a levantar el suelo.


	5. CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5

Una hora más tarde, después de que Harry se ha congraciado con mi madre y ha hecho disfrutar a todo el mundo con su elegancia en la pista de baile, por fin estoy subiendo la escalera en sus brazos. Me he quitado los zapatos de tacón y Harry los lleva en la mano. Tengo la cabeza, que me pesa un quintal, apoyada en su hombro, y no consigo mantener los ojos abiertos. Oigo el sonido de mis tacones al caer al suelo y a los pocos instantes estoy de pie.

La frente se me cae sobre su pecho.

—Tenemos que consumar el matrimonio —farfullo contra sus pectorales, restregando la cabeza para impregnarme de su fragancia. Es el aroma más relajante del mundo.

Se ríe.

—Nena, estás demasiado cansada. Lo consumaremos por la mañana.

Me coge de la nuca y me aparta de su pecho para poder mirarme. Intento mantener los ojos abiertos pero es imposible.

—Lo sé. —Intento volver a apoyar la frente en él pero me sujeta con fuerza, examinando cada centímetro de mi cara.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Dime que me quieres —ordena.

No lo dudo un segundo.

—Te quiero.

—Dime que...

—Te necesito —lo interrumpo. Esto ya me lo sé.

Sonríe satisfecho.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

—Lo sé —lo corrijo. Lo sé perfectamente porque yo siento lo mismo y él lo sabe.

Me besa.

—Te quiero desnuda y encima de mí. Voy a quitarte el vestido.

Me pone de espaldas a él y empieza a desabrochar los mil y un botones de perlas que bajan por mi espalda.

—¿Qué está pasando entre Luna y tu hermano?

Mis somnolientos ojos se abren al instante. Es una buena pregunta. Nada, o eso espero, pero no lo tengo claro.

—No lo sé —digo, y es la verdad. No tengo ni idea, y no voy a contarle a Harry lo que he visto en los servicios.

—O has aprendido a controlar tu mala costumbre o me estás diciendo la verdad. —Me baja el vestido por los hombros, hasta el suelo, para que pueda quitármelo.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —contesto dándome la vuelta para mirarlo. Se endereza y va a la puerta para colgar mi vestido—. Creo que el hecho de volver a verse les ha traído recuerdos, eso es todo.

—¿Recuerdos? —pregunta regresando a mi lado.

Vuelve a ponerme de espaldas para desabrocharme el corsé.

—No eran buenos el uno para el otro. Ya conoces a Luna: Percy no es el hombre más tolerante del planeta. Chocaban sin parar. Que Dan se marchara fue lo mejor para ambos.

—Pero ha vuelto.

—Sí, pero no para quedarse. ¿Qué pasa con Luna y Sam? —Ése es otro desastre inminente.

—Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo.

—Pero Luna es socia de La Mansión. —Mi tono es acusador, justo como me siento—. ¿Por qué se lo has permitido?

—Mi trabajo no consiste en preguntarles a los socios potenciales por qué quieren serlo. Compruebo si la policía los tiene fichados, historial médico y solvencia. Si pueden pagar, están sanos y no han cometido delitos graves, los aceptamos. Lo que no ofrezco son sesiones de psicoterapia para indagar en sus motivos, Ginny.

Pongo mala cara.

—Los socios podrían tirarse a alguien entre visita y visita a La Mansión, pillar cualquier cosa o ser arrestados y tú no te enterarías de nada.

—Me enteraría porque han de someterse a controles médicos mensuales y recibo informes periódicos de la policía. Son cosas que pueden pasar, pero las controlamos lo mejor que podemos. No hay penetración sin condón y, por contrato, están obligados a ser sinceros y a facilitarnos dicha información.

Desabrocha el último cierre.

—Los socios son miembros respetables de la sociedad, Ginny.

—A los que les gusta el sexo raro, con desconocidos y con aparatos extraños.

—Eso no es asunto mío.

Claro. Es su negocio y antes lo mezclaba con placer. No me gusta el hilo de mis pensamientos e intento concentrarme en sus manos, que me recogen el pelo y lo apartan a un lado. El inconfundible calor de sus labios en mi coronilla los hace desaparecer. Me estremezco y se ríe.

—Luna va a salir malparada —digo en voz baja.

Su brazo se enrosca en mi vientre desnudo y me atrae hacia sí. Ahora sí que estoy bien despierta.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Se me tensan los hombros.

—Sé que Sam le gusta.

Sus caderas se aprietan contra mi trasero y se mueven en círculos, despacio, a propósito.

—Y yo sé que a Sam le gusta Luna.

Gimo cuando se clava en mí y empuja hacia arriba. Me acerca la boca al oído. Ni siquiera voy a intentar fingir que no me excita.

—Entonces ¿por qué no pueden salir juntos como una pareja normal? —suspiro.

—No es asunto nuestro.

Ya está. Entre esa voz, las dichosas caderas y el pecho tan duro detrás de la camisa, me tiene relamiéndome los labios. Me vuelvo y camino hacia adelante, empujándolo hacia la cama.

—Vamos a consumar este matrimonio.

Lo tiro sobre el colchón y me monto sobre sus caderas. Me mira, sorprendido.

—Señor Potter, ahora mando yo, ¿alguna queja?

Sonríe.

—Vuélvete loca, nena. Pero, por favor, ten cuidado con esa boca.

—Esa boca... —susurro tirando de su corbata para que se siente o muera estrangulado.

Abre los ojos del susto cuando pego la nariz a la suya.

—¿Quién manda aquí? —pregunto en voz baja.

—Tú, al menos por ahora. —Reprime una sonrisa—. Pero no te acostumbres.

Sonrío, lo beso, y nuestro gemido se funde en nuestras bocas. Me aprieto contra su cuerpo, obligándolo a tenderse sobre la cama mientras nuestras lenguas siguen entrelazadas en perfecta armonía. Es increíble lo sincronizados que estamos. Sé lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere, incluso cuando se resiste. Últimamente he visto mucho al Harry amable, pero voy a solucionarlo ahora mismo. Me aparto de sus labios y me centro en su cuello. Saboreo la sensación de sus manos, grandes y fuertes, acariciándome la espalda desnuda, pero no me gusta tanto el roce del metal de las esposas que cuelgan de una de sus muñecas.

—Eres tremenda, mujer —gime.

—¿No me deseas? —lo provoco mientras le mordisqueo la oreja y dibujo círculos firmes y húmedos en el hueco que hay debajo del lóbulo. Su fragancia es embriagadora.

—No me preguntes estupideces.

Se aprieta contra mí y sé que va a darle la vuelta a la tortilla y a clavarme contra la cama, a tomar el mando y a iniciar los preliminares del sexo somnoliento, así que me siento firmemente encima de él.

—De eso, nada, Potter.

Su pecho sube y baja, su rostro está sorprendido y tenso. Es obvio que se muere de ganas por controlarme, aunque no pienso ceder. Sé que podría tumbarme sobre la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin esforzarse, pero no lo hará. Además de ser demasiado blando conmigo, está tratando de demostrar algo: que puede soltar las riendas, que puede ser razonable. Lo está intentando con todas sus fuerzas... Y está fracasando miserablemente.

Le cojo la mano y observa con atención cómo la levanto y dejo expuestas las esposas que le cuelgan de la muñeca. Procuro interpretar su reacción y su mirada me dice que lo ha entendido.

Tensa el brazo, tiro de él, pero no me deja llevarlo a donde quiero. Es la prueba de fuego. Sé cómo se siente cuando no puede tocarme, pero es un miedo irracional y sin sentido y tenemos que superarlo. Vuelvo a tirar, esta vez levanto un poco las cejas. Parece reticente, sin embargo, me deja que lleve su mano a la cabecera.

—Esta vez no vas a ninguna parte —jadea—. Prométeme que esta vez no te irás.

—Si tú me prometes no enfadarte. —Cierro las esposas alrededor de uno de los barrotes de madera—. No te enfades conmigo.

Niega con la cabeza y respira hondo. Sé lo duro que es esto para él.

—Bésame —me ordena.

—La que manda soy yo —le recuerdo.

—Nena, no me lo pongas aún más difícil.

Me coge del brazo con la mano libre y tira hasta que caigo de nuevo sobre su pecho. Mis labios aterrizan sobre los suyos y su maravillosa boca se apodera de mí. Tiene razón: no debería ponérselo aún más difícil. Iremos poco a poco.

Le dejo hacer lo que quiere con mi boca. Mis dedos se hunden en su pelo y tiro de la mata rubio ceniza mientras nuestras lenguas bailan al mismo ritmo. Estoy decidida a acabar con su ansiedad, pero después de mi breve estancia en el hospital, vamos a necesitar tiempo. Empiezo a aflojarle la corbata mientras me reclama, se la quito y me pongo con los botones de la camisa, hasta que siento su pecho duro bajo las palmas de mis manos.

La intensidad de nuestro beso disminuye. Me separo de él, gruñe y cierra los ojos, pero ignoro su expresión de disgusto y empiezo a besarlo en el cuello, el pecho y el estómago hasta que llego a su bragueta. Le acaricio el tronco de la polla con la nariz por encima de los pantalones. Tensa las caderas y reprime un gruñido. Mi plan funciona. Voy a excitarlo hasta ponerlo frenético para que, cuando lo libere, esté furioso y me folle hasta dejarme inconsciente. Tenemos mucho sexo duro que recuperar.

Su mano aterriza en mi nuca y tira de mi pelo hacia atrás. Sonrío, satisfecha conmigo misma. Luego le desabrocho el pantalón y le bajo la cremallera, meto la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y le cojo la polla dura como una piedra.

Empuja con las caderas hacia arriba y el metal de las esposas choca contra la madera de la cama.

—¡Joder, Ginny! —jadea al tiempo que levanta la cabeza y me dedica una mirada desesperada y hambrienta.

—¡Esa boca!

Vuelvo a sentarme sobre su cintura y le cojo la cara entre las manos.

—¿Quieres que me la meta en la boca?

Lo beso... con fuerza.

—Sí.

—¿Quién manda aquí, Harry?

Sonrío contra su boca y vuelvo a descender por su cuerpo. Libero su polla, la chupo y la mordisqueo, lamo la punta y luego el tronco entero.

—Joder —gruñe—. Por Dios, Ginny. Tu boca es alucinante.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto metiéndomela hasta la mitad y luego volviendo a sacarla.

—Demasiado. Ya sé por qué me he casado contigo.

Le doy un mordisco de advertencia.

—¿Entera?

—Sí.

La envuelvo con la boca y me la meto hasta el fondo, hasta que choca contra mi garganta. Gime con fuerza y empuja con las caderas. Intento relajar la boca, aceptar la invasión, pero los reflejos me fallan y de repente estoy a punto de vomitar.

¿Qué me pasa?

Lo suelto y salto de la cama, con el estómago revuelto y la cara bañada en sudor. Voy a vomitar. Corro al cuarto de baño, me abrazo a la taza del váter y procedo a evacuar el contenido de mi estómago al tiempo que me aparto el pelo de la cara.

—¡Ginny! —aúlla. Las esposas chocan con fuerza contra la cama—. ¡Ginny!

—Estoy... —Vuelvo a vomitar y me atraganto intentando hablar para poder decirle que estoy bien.

Mierda, necesito soltarlo.

—¡Ginny, por Dios! —La insistencia del choque del metal contra la madera resuena en la habitación acompañado de los gritos de pánico de Harry—. ¡Por todos los santos, Ginny!

No puedo hablar. Tengo la garganta bloqueada, los ojos llorosos y el estómago me duele de tanto vomitar. Pero ¿qué diablos me pasa? Si apenas había empezado. Me la he metido en la boca miles de veces y nunca me había pasado esto. Mierda, estoy mareada. Cojo un poco de papel higiénico y me enjugo el sudor de la frente. Necesito recomponerme y volver a la cama antes de que le dé un infarto.

—¡Ginny!

Oigo otra serie de choques de metal contra madera seguidos de un chasquido tremendo, y luego Harry entra como una exhalación en el baño, con la camisa abierta, la chaqueta todavía puesta, los pantalones caídos y una mirada de puro terror en la cara. He vuelto a hacerlo.

En mi intento por hacerle ver lo ridícula y lo exagerada que es su tendencia a sobreprotegerme, lo único que he conseguido ha sido empeorar la situación. Estoy bien, sólo que no consigo dejar de vomitar. Vuelvo a hundir la cabeza en el váter. Me duele todo el cuerpo y soy incapaz de hablar.

Intento decirle con un gesto de la mano que no pasa nada, asegurarle que me encuentro bien, pero rápidamente tengo que volver a aferrarme a la taza del váter para seguir vomitando y ahogándome entre arcadas.

—Por Dios, nena. —Parece preocupado, mi tonto neurótico. Sólo estoy indispuesta.

Noto que se acerca por detrás y me sujeta los rizos mientras me acaricia la espalda. No puedo controlarlo. Me han envenenado. Seguro que me han envenenado.

—Estoy bien —digo, me enjugo la cara y me froto las mejillas con las manos cuando estoy convencida de que ya no tengo nada más que vomitar.

—Salta a la vista —farfulla él, cortante—. Deja que te vea.

Me vuelvo con un suspiro y lo veo sentado en el suelo detrás de mí.

—¿Todavía quieres follarme? —pregunto tratando de aliviar su preocupación. No voy a volver a intentar hacerle entender que no me va a pasar nada nunca más. Siempre fracaso estrepitosamente.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, Ginny.

—Perdona.

—Señorita, te juro que vas a acabar conmigo. —Me aparta el pelo de la cara—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, tengo naúseas. —Me dejo caer hacia adelante y mi mejilla choca contra su pecho desnudo.

—¿Qué crees que ha sido? —me pregunta en voz baja.

Me tenso. No estoy lista para hablar del tema. No estoy lista para despedazarlo por haberme escondido las píldoras anticonceptivas. Ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas, así que cierro el pico. Debo sacar la cabeza de debajo de la alfombra y enfrentarme a la realidad, al hecho de que es casi seguro que estoy embarazada.

Mi vida va a ser un infierno los próximos ocho meses, más o menos: un infierno eterno e insoportable.

—Llévame a la cama, por favor.

Suspira hondo. Es obvio que le puede la frustración. No voy a poder seguir negando lo evidente durante mucho tiempo, pero por ahora su necesidad de cuidar de mí me saca del apuro. Se levanta y tira de mí.

—Eres la mujer más frustrante del mundo. ¿Te lavo los dientes?

—Sí, por favor.

Me sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Todo saldrá bien.

¿De verdad? Para él, sí. Va a conseguir lo que quiere, aunque sigo sin entender por qué lo quiere. Me adentraré en ese territorio cuando no me sienta débil, indefensa y a punto de desfallecer.

—Ya —concedo, no muy convencida. Entonces veo la esposa colgando de su muñeca... y una enorme herida roja—. ¡Harry! ¿Qué te has hecho?

Le cojo la muñeca para examinarla y descubro que el interior está lleno de laceraciones encarnadas. Contengo la respiración. Mierda, eso debe de doler.

Esconde la muñeca de un tirón. Se quita las esposas y las tira al suelo.

—Mi corazón late por ti, nena, pero también se para por ti. —Sacude la cabeza y me sienta en el mueble del lavabo—. Dijiste que no podías vivir sin mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Me mira con los ojos entornados.

—Pues entonces deja de intentar matarme.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Eres un adicto al melodrama.

—No es ningún melodrama que me preocupe cuando mi esposa vomita justo después de haberle metido la polla en la boca.

Me echo a reír a carcajadas. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, cierro los ojos y me río. A mandíbula batiente. Me echo a llorar de la risa y todo. Primero la vomitera y ahora un ataque de risa. No puedo dejar de reír, y él no hace nada por detener mi risa nerviosa. Me permite disfrutar del momento y espera pacientemente a que me controle mientras sujeta el cepillo de dientes delante de mis narices.

—¡Perdona! —digo entre risas—. Lo siento, de verdad. —Me seco las lágrimas de los ojos y veo un par de estanques verdes de curiosidad, un labio mordido y unas cejas enarcadas—. La verdad es que tiene gracia.

—Me alegro de que te divierta. Abre la boca.

La abro y empieza a cepillarme los dientes. La arruga de concentración hace su aparición de siempre. Cuando ha terminado, me pasa una toalla húmeda por la frente, me coge en brazos y me transporta a la cama. Abro unos ojos como platos al ver la cabecera. Está rota, con trozos de madera colgando. Ha pasado por encima de la cama.

—Adentro. —Me deja en el borde y no tardo ni un segundo en acurrucarme en el colchón con un suspiro largo y agradecido.

Me vuelvo y lo observo mientras se desviste. Mi mirada golosa se deleita en su perfección.

—No puedo creer que vaya a pasar mi primera noche de casada en una de tus cámaras de tortura.

—Es un pensamiento poco agradable que hace que me ponga tensa y que me pregunte quién más ha ocupado esta cama y qué habrá ocurrido en ella. Quiero irme de aquí.

—Nadie ha dormido en esta cama, Ginny. —Sabe en qué estoy pensando.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Ah, no?

Sonríe y se quita la camisa.

—Nadie ha estado en esta habitación desde el día en que te acorralé.

Me observa con atención y mi mente vuelve al día en que me encontré atrapada y deseando en silencio que me hiciera suya.

—Y la cama es nueva.

—¿De verdad? —suelto, bastante sorprendida.

Se ríe.

—De verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no voy a hacerte mía en una cama que otros han... —la arruga de la frente reaparece— frecuentado.

«En la que otros han follado», eso es lo que quiere decir, y me da igual cómo lo formule. Nadie ha dormido, follado o saltado en esta cama, y me siento mucho mejor sabiéndolo.

—¿Y nadie más ha estado en esta habitación desde entonces?

Se quita los pantalones y el bóxer.

—Sólo yo. Quítate la ropa interior, te quiero desnuda.

Me quito las bragas.

—¿Y venías a sentarte aquí a pensar en mí? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

Se acerca a la cómoda y abre el cajón de arriba.

—No lo sabes tú bien —responde dándose la vuelta con un sujetador en la mano.

Mi sujetador.

—¡Eso es mío! —La cabeza se me llena de imágenes del día en que me acorraló. Me dejé el sujetador. ¿Lo ha guardado todo este tiempo?

Lo mete de nuevo en el cajón y se encoge de hombros como un manso corderito. Luego se acerca a la cama y se acuesta a mi lado. De inmediato apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y le paso el brazo y la pierna por encima. Hundo la nariz en su cuello.

—¿Estás a gusto? —pregunta.

—Mmm —ronroneo mientras lo acaricio sin parar. Necesito sentirlo, y disfruto del contacto piel con piel.

Se sentaba aquí y pensaba en mí. Guardó mi sujetador. Nadie ha estado aquí, exceptuándome a mí, y ha comprado otra cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunta dejando que lo acaricie a mi gusto.

—Bien —suspiro. Por ahora, pero seguro que no dura mucho.

Suspira igual que yo.

—Dice que se encuentra bien. —Me abraza con más fuerza; su corazón late contra mi esternón—. A dormir, mi preciosa mujer.

Y eso hago. Cierro los ojos y me duermo.


	6. CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6

Abro los ojos y me desperezo. Estiro el cuerpo con ganas por toda la cama, haciendo ruido, contenta y satisfecha. Luego sonrío y lo oigo en el baño; está abriendo el grifo de la bañera, recogiendo los productos de aseo que necesita, y después remueve el agua para formar espuma. El hombre que amaba los baños es un hombre de palabra. Vamos a meternos juntos en la bañera y seguro que no faltará nuestra típica conversación, aunque lo cierto es que no sé si esto último me apetece hoy.

Me desplazo al borde de la cama gigante, llevo mi cuerpo desnudo al baño y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta. Está sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, con los codos sobre las rodillas, contemplando los jardines de La Mansión. También está desnudo y se le marcan todos los deliciosos músculos de la espalda.

Tiene el pelo húmedo del vapor que llena el baño. Podría pasarme todo el día mirándolo, pero incluso desde aquí y de espaldas, sé que los engranajes de su cabeza están trabajando a mil por hora. Y también sé a qué le está dando vueltas. Está pensando que estoy negando lo evidente, y no me cabe la menor duda de que también está rumiando cómo mantenerme en casa, pegada a él.

Mañana es lunes, por tanto, tengo que ir a trabajar.

Mi hombre imposible, neurótico y controlador.

Mi ex donjuán.

Mi marido.

Necesito tocarlo.

Me acerco muy despacio por detrás. Mis ojos se deleitan más y más a cada paso que doy y siento ese familiar cosquilleo en la piel, las chispas que aparecen cuando nuestros cuerpos están cerca.

Me he puesto tensa y también estoy conteniendo la respiración.

—Sé cuándo estás cerca, mi preciosa mujer —dice; ni siquiera le hace falta mirar—. Nunca vas a conseguir pillarme por sorpresa.

Mi cuerpo se relaja, los pulmones se vacían de aire cuando dejo de contener la respiración. Me pongo delante de él y me siento en su regazo, con la cara pegada a su pecho.

Me rodea con los brazos y me huele el pelo.

—¿Intentabas darme un susto?

—Pero no hay manera.

—No lo conseguirás nunca. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sonrío pegada a su pecho.

—Bien.

—Bien —contesta abrazándome con fuerza—. No vayas a trabajar mañana.

Me encojo en su regazo a pesar de que sabía que me lo iba a pedir y de que me siento aliviada porque no ha sacado el otro tema. Acepté casarme con él tan pronto si él aceptaba que no habría luna de miel y que tenía que relajarse con lo de ser tan sobreprotector y tan imposible. No obstante, la intuición me decía que Harry iba a ser incapaz de cumplirlo. Lo miro y veo que me está suplicando con la mirada.

—Necesito trabajar.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No. Necesitamos estar juntos.

—Ya estamos juntos.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero —gruñe—. El sarcasmo no te pega, nena.

No vamos a ninguna parte, así que me levanto y me acerco a la bañera.

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunta cuando estoy de espaldas a él.

No me hace falta volverme para saber que me está lanzando una mirada asesina.

—Voy a bañarme.

Me meto en la bañera y me siento, pero casi al instante me muevo un poco hacia adelante para dejarle sitio. Suelta un bufido de desaprobación y se acerca.

Se mete y se sienta detrás de mí, me atrae hacia su pecho y se lanza directo a por mi oreja. Me muerde el lóbulo y gruñe.

—Ya te lo he dicho: no te resistas.

—Pues deja de ser tan poco razonable —respondo, cortante.

Me da otro mordisco, más fuerte, en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No hay nada poco razonable en querer mantenerte a salvo, eso también te lo he dicho antes.

—Quieres decir en mantenerme pegada a ti. —Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi cabeza se relaje contra su pecho mientras mis manos le acarician los muslos fuertes y mojados.

—No. —Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos—. Lo que quiero es mantenerte a salvo.

—Ésa es una excusa para poder seguir siendo imposible.

—No. Es que me vuelves loco.

—Te vuelves loco tú solito. Mañana voy a ir a trabajar y vas a dejarme, sin montar una escena ni coger un berrinche. Lo prometiste. —Tengo que recordarle que hicimos un trato, aunque sé que no se le ha olvidado y que en el fondo le da igual no cumplirlo.

Siento su boca en mi oreja otra vez, y uso todas mis fuerzas para reprimir un gemido.

—Y tú has prometido obedecerme. Creo que los votos matrimoniales pesan más que las promesas hechas antes del matrimonio —replica apretándose contra mi trasero—. Creo que alguien necesita un polvo de entrar en razón.

Doy un respingo y salpico agua por todas partes. Me encantaría que me echara un polvo de entrar en razón, pero ni aun así voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.

—También prometiste dejar de echarme polvos de entrar en razón porque acordamos que su único propósito era que yo te diera siempre la razón. —Empiezo a arrepentirme de esa promesa. El polvo de entrar en razón implicaba sexo duro.

—Amar, respetar y obedecer —susurra, y mi cara se vuelve sola al oír esa voz grave, suave y ronca. Mi boca no tarda en encontrar la suya—. Es razonable, ¿no?

—No —suspiro—. Casi nada de lo que me pides es razonable.

—Pero que tú y yo estemos juntos sí que tiene sentido. —Me consume con la boca—. Dime que tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene.

—Buena chica. Ponte derecha para que pueda enjabonarte. —Se aleja de mi boca y me siento abandonada. Me empuja lejos de él—. Vamos a desayunar con tu familia y luego te llevaré a casa, ¿trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

Me muero de ganas de irme a casa, aunque no tengo ninguna gana de ver a Luna y a Percy. Qué chica más tonta. Ni siquiera voy a intentar averiguar en qué estaba pensando porque no lo entenderé nunca, y sospecho que ni ella misma lo entiende. ¿Se acordará siquiera? Estaba como una cuba. Y Sam. Refunfuño para mis adentros. ¿Cómo voy a mirar a Sam a la cara sabiendo lo que sé?

—¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta Harry devolviéndome a la realidad.

—En Luna —respondo—. Estoy pensando en Luna y en Sam.

—Ya te he dicho...

—Harry, no me digas que no es asunto mío —lo corto sin titubear—. Luna es mi mejor amiga. Es como estar viendo a un tren descarrilar a cámara lenta. Tengo que impedirlo.

—No, lo que necesitas es ocuparte de tus asuntos, Ginny —me riñe sin piedad—. Ya está.

Deja la esponja en el borde de la bañera y se levanta, sale y coge una toalla.

—Lávate el pelo. —Se seca y se enrolla la toalla alrededor de la cintura—. Quizá podrías mostrar la misma preocupación por un pequeño detalle de nuestra relación del que tenemos que hablar.

Me taladra con una mirada de expectación y me olvido de Sam y de Luna en el acto, aunque no me entusiasma su nueva pasión por hablar. Me sumerjo en la bañera de agua jabonosa. No estoy lista, y me doy cuenta de que su nueva pasión por hablar sólo emerge cuando es él quien elige el tema de conversación.

No lo estoy viendo, pero sé que ha puesto los ojos en blanco. Como si quiere pasarse así todo el día. Por ahora, voy a llevar el asunto a mi manera. ¿Que cómo voy a hacerlo? Pienso enterrar la cabeza mucho más hondo que el avestruz, ni más ni menos.

Entramos en el restaurante de La Mansión cogidos de la mano y nos reciben aplausos y vítores, pero lo primero que noto, además de la algarabía, es que Luna está hecha un asco y que, desde la otra punta de la sala, Dan mira fijamente a Harry.

Mi marido o bien no se da cuenta o bien decide ignorarlos, porque me coge en brazos y camina hacia una de las mesas, me deposita en una silla enfrente de mamá y papá y se sienta a mi lado.

—¡Cariño! —El chillido emocionado de mi madre me taladra los oídos—. Ayer fue un día maravilloso, a pesar de cierto hombre imposible. —Mira a Harry.

—Buenos días, Molly —dice él al tiempo que le dirige una sonrisa deslumbrante a mi madre, que pone los ojos en blanco, aunque yo sé que está conteniendo una sonrisa afectuosa—. ¿Qué tal, Arthur?

Mi padre saluda con la cabeza mientras corta una salchicha.

—Perfectamente. ¿Lo pasasteis bien ayer?

—De maravilla, gracias. ¿Os están tratando bien? —Harry mira en derredor para comprobar que el personal del restaurante está atendiendo a los invitados que quedan.

—Demasiado bien —se ríe mi padre—. Nos iremos después de desayunar, por lo que quiero aprovechar la ocasión para agradecerte tu hospitalidad. Fue un día realmente especial.

Sonrío ante la elegancia de mi padre. Sus buenos modales nunca fallan. Me alegro de que se lo hayan pasado bien.

—¿Dan va a volver con vosotros? —pregunto intentando que suene natural.

—No, ¿no te lo ha dicho? —dice mi padre.

Harry unta mantequilla en una tostada, coge mi mano y deposita en ella la tostada con una inclinación de la cabeza. Es su forma de decirme que coma.

—¿El qué? —pregunto antes de hincar el diente en la corteza.

—Se va a quedar una temporada en Londres —explica ella. Luego empieza a quitarles la grasa a las lonchas de beicon de mi padre y yo me atraganto.

—¿Qué?

—Que va a quedarse en Londres, cariño.

Sabía que no lo había oído mal. Miro al lugar en el que Percy está sentado con la tía Muriel, aunque es evidente que no está escuchando ni una palabra de la cháchara de mi tía. No, sólo tiene ojos para Luna.

—¿Por qué? Pensaba que tenía que expandir la escuela de surf y que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Son malas noticias. Dejo la tostada en el plato y Harry la recoge y me la vuelve a poner en la

mano.

—Dice que no hay prisa, y yo no voy a protestar. —Mi madre acepta el café que le sirve Pete, y luego él me ofrece una taza a mí.

—Sin chocolate y sin azúcar —confirma.

Lo miro y le sonrío con afecto.

—Gracias, Pete.

Vuelvo a dejar la tostada en el plato y Harry la coge de nuevo.

—Come. —Me la coloca en la mano que tengo libre.

—¡No quiero la puta tostada! —le espeto con brusquedad, y en nuestra mesa todo el mundo deja de cortar, comer y hablar.

—¡Ginny, esa boca! —contraataca Harry

Mi madre y mi padre nos miran alucinados desde el otro lado de la mesa. Yo también estoy alucinada, pero no veo la necesidad de que me obligue a comer, y desde luego no veo por qué Percy tiene que quedarse y complicar una situación que ya es complicada de por sí. ¿A qué está jugando?

No soy tan ingenua como para creer que se queda porque Harry no le cae bien o porque está preocupado por mí.

Ignoro la mirada incrédula de mi marido y las caras de sorpresa de mis padres y me levanto de la mesa.

—¿Adónde vas?

Harry se levanta detrás de mí.

—Ginny, siéntate —dice en tono de advertencia pese a que mis padres están delante.

Ya debería saber que le importa un pepino dónde y con quién estemos. Se cabreará conmigo o me hará suya donde quiera y cuando quiera. Mis padres no son un obstáculo.

—Siéntate y desayuna, Harry.

Intento alejarme, pero su mano es más rápida y me coge de la muñeca.

—¿Perdona? —Se echa a reír.

Lo miro a los ojos.

—He dicho que te sientes y que termines de desayunar.

—Sí, eso he oído. —Tira de mí para que me siente y me coloca la tostada en la mano, luego se me acerca y me pega la boca al oído—. Ginny, no es el momento ni el lugar para que te pongas chula, y muestra un poco de respeto cuando tus padres estén delante.

Su mano se posa en mi rodilla y me acaricia el interior del muslo desnudo.

—Me gusta tu vestido —susurra.

Les sonrío con dulzura a mis padres, que han vuelto a sus respectivos desayunos. Los tiene bien puestos. ¿Que yo les muestre un poco de respeto? Aprieto los dientes cuando roza la costura de mis bragas y me sopla al oído. Estaba perdiendo la batalla, así que me satura a caricias para recuperar el poder. Maldito sea. Aprieto los muslos y cojo mi taza de café con manos temblorosas mientras él sigue derritiéndome con su aliento ardiente en el oído y mis padres continúan desayunando tan tranquilos. Ya han pasado un tiempo con nosotros y se han acostumbrado a que Harry necesite estar tocándome constantemente.

Se aparta y me dedica una mirada de capullo satisfecho. Sí, esta vez ha ganado, pero sólo porque tiene toda la razón del mundo. No es ni el momento ni el lugar, sobre todo porque mis padres están delante. Sé que a él tampoco le habrá gustado la noticia que acaba de darnos mi madre. Mi marido y mi hermano no se llevan bien, y más me vale ir acostumbrándome porque sé que ninguno de los dos va a ofrecerle al otro una rama de olivo.

—Harry tiene razón, Ginny —interviene mi padre, lo que me deja de piedra—. No deberías usar ese lenguaje.

—Sí. —Mi madre está de acuerdo—. No es propio de una dama.

No me hace falta mirar a mi marido para saber que todavía está más pagado de sí mismo ahora que cuenta con el apoyo de mis padres.

—Gracias, Arthur —dice, me da un golpecito con la rodilla por debajo de la mesa y yo se lo devuelvo.

—¿Para cuándo la luna de miel? —pregunta mi madre, sonriéndonos desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Para cuando diga mi mujer —contesta Harry mirando mi tostada—. ¿Cuándo crees que podremos irnos, señorita?

Me lleno la boca con otra esquina y me encojo de hombros.

—Cuando tenga tiempo. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes en el trabajo, mi marido ya lo sabe. — Lo miro, acusadora, y él me sonríe—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De ti.

—¿Qué tengo de gracioso?

—Todo. Tu belleza, tu forma de ser, tu necesidad de volverme loco. —Me coloca bien el diamante—. Y el hecho de que seas mía.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo a mi madre que contempla embobada cómo mi hombre imposible necesita ahogarme con su adoración.

—Ay, Arthur —suspira—, ¿te acuerdas de cómo era estar así de enamorados?

—Pues no —contesta mi padre con una carcajada—. Vamos, es hora de irse.

Se limpia la boca con una servilleta y se levanta de la mesa.

—Iré al baño y a recoger las maletas.

Mi madre no le contesta. Está demasiado ocupada sonriéndonos con afecto. Mi padre sale del restaurante y yo miro a Luna. Está horrible, mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Hasta sus rizos rojos parecen haber perdido su brillo de siempre. Está picoteando como una gallina unos cereales mientras Sam charla animadamente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella está en otra parte. Sé que tiene una buena resaca, pero salta a la vista que el dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto son sólo parte de lo que la tiene sumida en la miseria. Sam no puede ser tan tonto. Dejo de mirarlos y busco a Percy en el otro extremo de la sala. Sigue sin quitarle ojo a Luna.

—¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? —me pregunta Harry en voz baja al ver hacia a dónde estoy mirando.

—Sí, pero me han advertido que me meta en mis asuntos —respondo sin apartar la vista de mi hermano.

—Cierto, pero no te dije que no pudieras darle un toque a Percy para que la deje en paz.

Me vuelvo hacia Harry, que no se da cuenta de la cara de sorpresa que se me ha quedado y se pone de pie cuando mi madre se levanta para abandonar la mesa.

—Volveré en seguida para despedirme.

Se alisa la falda y sale del restaurante después de darle a Luna una palmadita en la espalda. Ella le sonríe un poco, luego me mira un instante y rápidamente mira a otra parte. Dejo escapar un suspiro y me pregunto qué voy a decirle a mi casi siempre feroz amiga. Parece estar pasándolo fatal, pero no puedo evitar estar enfadada con ella.

Rápidamente me acuerdo de lo que Harry ha dicho antes de que mi madre nos dejara.

—¿Quieres que le diga a mi hermano que se esfume? —inquiero.

Me mira con cierto recelo mientras vuelve a sentarse.

—Creo que necesita que alguien le dé un toque. No quiero hacerlo yo y que por ello te enfades conmigo, así que deberías ser tú la que hablara con él.

Ya he intentado hablar con él y sé que hace oídos sordos, pero no voy a contárselo a Harry porque entonces decidirá intervenir.

—Hablaré con él. —Dejo la tostada en el plato—. Y no tengo hambre, así que no empieces.

—Tienes que comer, nena. —Intenta coger de nuevo la tostada y le doy un manotazo.

—No tengo hambre. —Mi voz no podría sonar más autoritaria—. Ya podemos irnos a casa.

Después de despedir a mis padres, pasar de mi hermano y decirle a Luna que la llamaré mañana por la mañana, me sientan en el DBS y me llevan de vuelta al Lusso, mi hogar, el lugar en el que Harry y yo viviremos como marido y mujer.

Abro la puerta del coche, salgo y dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando me cogen en brazos.

—¡Que tengo piernas! —me río pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

—Y yo tengo brazos. Estos brazos se crearon para abrazarte. —Me besa en los labios y cierra la puerta del coche de un puntapié antes de echar a andar hacia el vestíbulo del edificio—. Voy a meterte en la cama y no voy a dejar que te levantes hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Trato hecho —accedo. Espero que tenga en mente un poco de sexo duro, porque no me apetece nada el rollo tierno.

Me olvido un instante de Harry y dirijo toda la atención al mostrador del conserje cuando éste se detiene y nos mira con unos ojos como platos.

¿Eh?

Yo también abro mucho los ojos. Detrás del mostrador hay un tipo con la oreja pegada al auricular del teléfono, y no es Clive. Estoy casi segura de que no es él. Me muerdo los labios y sonrío para mis adentros. Esto va a poner a Harry en modo posesivo al estilo rinoceronte. Permanezco en silencio mientras valoro la situación, aunque tampoco es que haga falta valorarla mucho. Mi marido está de pie en mitad del vestíbulo, el nuevo conserje sigue hablando por teléfono y los dos se miran fijamente. Luego el hombre me mira, y casi me echo a reír cuando oigo gruñir a Harry. Por Dios, va a aplastar a ese pobre chico hasta dejarlo hecho puré. Me abrazo con fuerza a sus hombros y espero a que tome la iniciativa y siga andando, pero parece como si hubiera echado raíces.

—¿Dónde está Clive? —le pregunta al nuevo sin tener en cuenta que está hablando por teléfono. Me revuelvo para intentar que me suelte, pero él se limita a mirarme un instante y a sujetarme con más fuerza—. No te muevas, señorita.

—Te comportas como un troglodita.

—Cállate, Ginny. —Sus fulminantes ojos verdes vuelven a acribillar al pobre chico, que ya ha colgado el teléfono—. Clive —insiste Harry, cortante.

El nuevo conserje sale de detrás del mostrador y no puedo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo. Es muy mono. Tiene el pelo rubio pajizo bien cortado, los ojos castaños rebosantes de alegría, y es alto y esbelto. No está tan bueno como Harry, pero sigue siendo un hombre joven, lo que para mi marido equivale a ser una amenaza.

—Voy a trabajar con Clive, señor. En realidad, tendría que haberme incorporado hace algún tiempo.

—Suena asustado, y hace bien—. Por razones personales he tenido que retrasarlo.

Se acerca y le ofrece la mano.

—Me llamo Casey, señor. Espero poder ayudarlo en todo lo que... necesite ayuda. —Está hecho un manojo de nervios.

Me revuelvo otra vez. Me siento como una idiota en brazos de mi señor posesivo mientras el nuevo conserje se presenta. Parece un chico dulce y sincero, pero Harry no me suelta.

—Señor Potter —replica él, cortante, ignorando la mano que le ofrece el chico.

—Encantada de conocerte, Casey —digo entonces ofreciéndole la mano, pero Harry da un paso atrás.

¡Por todos los santos! Lo miro y veo que sigue mirando fijamente al joven. Esto es ridículo. No me es fácil pero me suelto, doy un paso adelante y vuelvo a ofrecerle la mano al nuevo conserje.

—Bienvenido al Lusso, Casey —sonrío y él me estrecha tímidamente la mano. El pobre no va a volver si no intervengo.

Clive ha estado trabajando sin parar desde que los vecinos se mudaron. Ya no tiene quince años, necesita un relevo.

—Gracias, Ginny. Encantado de conocerla —sonríe, y he de decir que tiene una sonrisa bonita, pero me percato de la mirada de recelo que lanza por encima de mi hombro—. ¿Vive en el ático?

—Sí.

—Han llamado de mantenimiento para avisar de que ha llegado la puerta nueva de Italia.

—Fantástico. Muchas gracias.

—Que la coloquen cuanto antes —gruñe Harry.

—Ya lo han hecho, señor —sonríe Casey con orgullo cogiendo unas llaves de su mesa y sosteniéndolas en el aire.

Harry se las arrebata de las manos de un tirón antes de arrojarle las llaves del coche de mala manera.

—Súbenos las maletas.

Tira de mí hacia el ascensor ante mi asombro y también el de Casey. Ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar. Me empuja contra la pared de espejos y me cubre con su cuerpo, el muy controlador.

—Te desea —ruge.

—Tú crees que todo el mundo me desea.

—Porque es verdad. Pero eres mía. —Me besa con fuerza y toma mi boca sin tregua, levantándome del suelo con la presión de su cuerpo.

Estoy en éxtasis. Éste no es el Harry tierno. Éste es el Harry dominante, fiero y poderoso, y estoy preparándome para todos los polvos que me he perdido. Le echo los brazos al cuello y me abalanzo sobre él con igual intensidad, o puede que más.

—Soy tuya —gimo entre los ataques de su lengua.

—No necesitas recordármelo.

Su mano sube por mi muslo y me cubre el sexo. Un chorro caliente fluye de mí y en lo más hondo siento una punzada de placer. Qué falta me hacía. Introduce los dedos en mis bragas de encaje.

—Estás mojada —ronronea en mi boca—. Sólo conmigo, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

Mis músculos se cierran con fuerza cuando me penetra con el dedo.

—Más —suplico sin pudor. Necesito más.

Separa nuestras bocas y saca el dedo para meterme dos.

—¿Así? —Se mete bien adentro y con fuerza—. ¿Así, Ginny?

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el espejo, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, así.

—¿O prefieres que te empale con la polla? —Su voz es carnal, y me sorprende; se ha pasado varias semanas haciéndose el remilgado con mi cuerpo.

Si éste es el efecto que Casey va a producir en mi señor, espero que dure toda la vida. Me está reclamando y recordándome a quién pertenezco. No es que necesite un recordatorio, pero siempre voy a aceptarlos con gusto. Dejo caer la cabeza y encuentro sus ojos verdes, luego alargo el brazo y le desabrocho la bragueta. Meto la mano en su bóxer y cojo su polla caliente y palpitante.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —dice entre jadeos.

—La quiero toda. —Aprieto la base y, sin aflojar la mano, subo hasta el glande—. Te quiero dentro de mí.

Dibuja un último círculo con los dedos antes de sacarlos y levantarme del suelo. Le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y mis manos buscan su nuca.

—Sabía que eras una chica sensata.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren entonces y me saca en brazos al vestíbulo del ático, abre la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me sube por la escalera hacia el dormitorio principal.

—Te tengo tantas ganas que me haces perder la cabeza, Ginny.

Me deja en el borde de la cama, me quita el vestido, se arranca la camiseta de un tirón, se saca las

Converse de una patada y se baja los vaqueros junto con los calzoncillos hasta los pies. Es verdad que me tiene muchas ganas, cosa que aún me hace desearlo más. Va a follarme.

Me tumba en la cama, me quita las bragas y se libra del sujetador a la misma velocidad. Trabaja de prisa pero no lo bastante: la impaciencia y el tenerlo desnudo tan cerca me pueden. Necesito tocarlo. Me siento y deslizo las manos por su culo de piedra. Lo atraigo hacia mí para colocarlo entre mis piernas abiertas. Su abdomen está a la altura de mis ojos y lo acaricio con la lengua. Le beso con ternura la cicatriz, que ya no me hace torcer el gesto. Es una imperfección gigante, una tara en su maravilloso cuerpo, pero para mí aún lo hace más perfecto. Mi perfecto adonis imperfecto. Mi dios.

Mi sus dedos enredados en mi pelo y mis ojos recorren sus abdominales cincelados, ascienden por su pecho y llegan a sus ojos verdes rebosantes de... amor. No es deseo ni lujuria, sino amor.

No va a follarme, va a hacerme el amor con ternura. Lo hace muy bien, pero necesito de mi amante fiero desesperadamente, necesito que deje de tratarme como si fuera a romperme. Mis manos vuelven a su torso hasta que mis palmas están casi en su cuello perfecto. Le beso el estómago antes de empezar a subir, y me pongo de pie hasta que llego a su nuca y tiro de él para que su boca descienda sobre la mía. Trepo por su cuerpo y le rodeo la cintura con las piernas. Me pasa un brazo por debajo del culo para sujetarme y accede a mi demanda de contacto boca con boca.

Bocas fundidas.

Bocas que se deleitan la una con la otra.

Bocas que se consumen de ardiente deseo.

No me tumba en la cama, sino que me lleva al cuarto de baño y se sienta a horcajadas sobre el diván, conmigo encima. Me mira.

—Tenemos que hacer las paces —dice; luego tira de mí hacia abajo y nuestras bocas colisionan

—. Nadie podrá impedir que te haga mía, Ginny —añade mientras nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas libran una batalla campal.

—Genial.

Le tiro del pelo intentando despertar su lado salvaje, ese que me gusta tanto como el tierno. Sabe lo que quiero y lo que necesito, el muy cabrón lo sabe perfectamente, y me lo va a dar.

—Mi chica lo quiere duro.

Se aparta y esta vez soy yo la que gruñe. Me mira, jadeante y sudoroso. Quiere dármelo, se lo veo en la cara y en los ojos verdes. Están que echan humo, oscuros de la desesperación. Soy yo la que lo pone así.

Tira de mí con cuidado y se pone firme, listo para penetrarme, pero me tenso y se lo impido. Le tendré muchas ganas, pero debo seguir siendo sensata, igual que lo he sido estas últimas semanas.

No lleva condón y, a juzgar por el tirón que me ha dado, sabe exactamente por qué me estoy conteniendo.

—Harry. —Estoy sin aliento por lo mucho que me cuesta contener el deseo.

—Ginny, voy a hacerte mía y no vas a impedírmelo con peticiones estúpidas.

Tira de mí y se apodera de mi boca con decisión. No me resisto, la verdad es que no quiero resistirme. Éste podría ser el polvo salvaje que tanto llevo esperando.

Mantiene nuestras bocas unidas, se endereza y me penetra a la primera. Mis piernas se enroscan instintivamente en su cintura y entrelazo los tobillos para estar más cerca de él.

—Dios —jadea contra mi boca—. Es perfecto.

Sí que lo es. Todo es perfecto cuando no hay barreras entre nosotros, sólo piel con piel, yo sobre él. Jadeo con la boca contra su hombro y le clavo las uñas en los bíceps.

—Muévete —le ordeno—. Por favor, muévete.

—Cuando sea el momento. Ahora deja que te disfrute.

Me coge las manos y se las lleva a la nuca, donde mis dedos se enredan en su pelo y tiran de él por instinto. Luego, sus grandes manos descienden por ambos lados de mi cuerpo, después por mi pecho, y se detienen en mi cintura. Me sujeta para que me esté quieta. Lo único que se oye son nuestras respiraciones agitadas, cargadas de anhelo y de deseo.

Me coge con fuerza y me levanta con un gemido profundo antes de dejarme descender sobre él.

Cierro los ojos en la felicidad más absoluta y jadeo. Tengo que retirar las manos de su pelo para poder apoyarme en su pecho, firme y cálido. Me sorprende lo duros que tiene los pectorales, la perfección de sus músculos, que me gritan que los acaricie, que me suplican que sienta su belleza.

Mis manos insaciables se pasean por todo su cuerpo y se detienen en sus pectorales cuando me levanta, me deja caer y me mueve las caderas en círculos, lenta y meticulosamente.

—No intentes decirme que no te gusta —gime—. No intentes decirme que no estamos como deberíamos estar. —Sigue haciendo virguerías dentro de mí, incansable—. Ni lo intentes.

—No te corras dentro.

Es posible que su potencia me atonte, pero una pequeña parte de mí todavía es consciente de lo que hace.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer con tu cuerpo, Ginny. Bésame.

Lo carnal de sus palabras y cómo me reclama como suya me ciegan y mi cuerpo se niega a rechazarlo. Él manda y lo sabe. Mi boca cae sobre la suya y mi cuerpo se aferra al de él, invitándolo a que me haga lo que quiera. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener nuestras bocas unidas, vuelve a levantarme y a dejarme caer sobre él. Gimo en su boca, un mensaje de sumisión ronco y sensual.

No puedo pensar. Su energía me confunde y el ritmo preciso de sus caderas me catapulta a un delirio de lujuria.

Gimo cuando me levanta despacio y sin dificultad una y otra vez. La presión de su polla contra la parte más profunda de mi ser es la mismísima encarnación del placer.

—No sabes cuánto me gusta —gimo—. Fóllame, Harry —suplico; necesito que no sea tan gentil.

—Esa boca, Ginny —me regaña—. Vamos a hacerlo así, justo así.

Cierra los ojos y se tensa. Está siendo demasiado tierno. Necesito que me sorprenda, que me deje atónita. Necesito que me lo haga como un animal. Lleva semanas así, y sé por qué.

—¿Por qué me tratas con tanta ternura? —digo acariciándole el cuello con la nariz entre mordiscos y lametones.

—Sexo somnoliento —gime.

—No quiero sexo somnoliento.

No va a producir el efecto deseado. Sí, me correré, gemiré de placer y me estremeceré en sus brazos, pero necesito gritar de gusto. Necesito un buen mete y saca, no que me haga cosquillas.

—Fóllame, Harry.

Coge aire cuando me la meto hasta el fondo.

—¡Jesús, Ginny! ¡Esa boca!

—¡Sí! —Me levanto y vuelvo a dejarme caer con fuerza.

—¡Ginny! —Me sujeta en lo alto—. ¡Así, no!

Lo noto palpitar en mi interior. Su pecho sube y baja contra mi cuerpo. Estoy jadeando en su cuello y me agarro con fuerza de su pelo.

—Deja de tratarme como si fuera de cristal.

—Para mí eres de cristal, nena. Eres muy delicada.

—Pero no voy a romperme, ni hace dos semanas, ni ahora. —Intento volver a levantarme, lo necesito, pero me tiene bien sujeta. Es otra de las razones por las que le ruego a Dios no estar embarazada. No puedo soportarlo. Saco la cara de su cuello y lo miro a los ojos—. Necesito que me folles a lo bestia.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Sexo somnoliento.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto. ¿Va a reconocer lo que ya sé?

—Porque no quiero hacerte daño —susurra.

Intento controlar el genio. ¿No quiere hacerme daño a mí o no quiere hacérselo al bebé que tal vez ni siquiera existe?

—No me harás daño —replico.

Se relaja un poco y aprovecho para subir y dejarme caer con un grito de satisfacción. Él también grita. Sé que quiere empalarme viva, poseerme como un animal, dominarme y llevarme al éxtasis, pero no lo va a hacer y eso me desquicia.

—¡Joder! —exclama—. ¡No, Ginny!

—Hazlo. —Le cojo la cara y le devoro la boca. Si persevero, es mío—. Hazme tuya —ordeno arrastrando los labios por su mejilla.

Los atrapa cuando vuelven a pasar por su boca y me mete la lengua, con premura y furia. Casi lo tengo. Nuevamente me levanto y me dejo caer y le arranco un fuerte gemido.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? Dime que te gusta.

—Por Dios, Ginny, para.

Arriba y abajo que voy, con más fuerza.

—Mmm... Sabes a gloria. —Lo estoy volviendo loco, y sé que lo desea porque podría detenerme con facilidad—. Te necesito.

Lo sabía: esas palabras son su perdición. Suelta un grito de frustración y me releva, me coge con firmeza de la cintura y me sube y me baja sin piedad.

—¡¿Así?! —grita, casi enfadado, y sé que es porque no puede resistirse a mí.

—¡Sí! —grito a mi vez.

De repente está de pie. Yo sigo con las piernas rodeando su cintura. Cruza el baño y me empotra contra la pared.

—¿Lo quieres duro, nena?

—¡Fóllame! —chillo enloquecida, apretando las piernas y tirándole del pelo rubio ceniza.

—Mierda, Ginny. ¡No seas tan malhablada!

Se retira y me baja, una y otra vez. Mis gritos de satisfacción resuenan en el aire.

—¿Mejor? —ruge clavándomela muy adentro sin miramientos—. Tú lo has querido, Ginny. ¿Mejor así?

Está muy cabreado.

Estoy contra la pared, absorbiendo su violento ataque, y quiero que lo sea aún más. He tenido dos semanas del Harry tierno. He tenido más que suficiente del Harry tierno, pero no puedo hablar.

Asiento con cada embestida, mi forma de decirle que lo quiero aún más bestia. Lo quiero mucho más salvaje.

—¡Responde a la puta pregunta!

—¡Más fuerte! —grito tirándole del pelo.

—¡Joder!

Me embiste repetidamente con sus caderas, le flaquean las fuerzas, no logra mantener el ritmo, pero yo estoy disfrutando de cada punzante estocada. Esto me va a compensar por las dos semanas de ternura y delicadeza.

La base del estómago me arde y mi clímax es como una tromba rápida que me pilla por sorpresa, sin darme tiempo para prepararme. Exploto, cierro los ojos, echo la cabeza atrás con un grito de desesperación.

—¡Aún no he terminado, Ginny! —grita recolocando las manos bajo mi culo y empujando como un ariete.

Yo tampoco. El orgasmo me ha dejado mareada pero hay otro en camino y, gracias a su potencia incansable, no va a tardar en llegar. Encuentro sus labios y le meto la lengua hasta la garganta.

Aprieto las piernas contra sus caderas hasta que me duelen y mis gritos y los suyos chocan entre nuestras bocas.

—¡Sí! —Echo la cabeza atrás—. ¡Ay, Dios!

—¡Abre los ojos! —me ordena, severo.

Obedezco de inmediato y cierro los puños entre su pelo cuando se para en seco, sudando y respirando agitadamente. El fuego en mi sexo retrocede de inmediato, pero entonces ruge y vuelve a la carga. Me preparo para otra tanda. Me embiste, muy fuerte. Mi espalda choca contra la pared, grito sorprendida pero él no me da tiempo para pensar. Sale y vuelve a entrar con una gloriosa y feroz estocada. Ha perdido el poco control que le quedaba. Esto va a ser duro de verdad. Me agarro con más fuerza a su pelo e intento flexionar las piernas para darle el acceso a mí que su cuerpo me pide.

—¿Te parece lo bastante fuerte, Ginny? —dice volviendo a clavármela.

—¡Sí! —grito. Ni en sueños querría que parara.

No tiene piedad. Entra y sale de mí, cada vez con más fuerza. Me estoy quedando en blanco, tengo el cuerpo flácido y estoy en la cúspide del placer. Pero entonces noto que mi espalda se aleja de la pared y que me llevan a la cama. Prácticamente me tira sobre el colchón. Me pone a cuatro patas, se coloca de pie detrás de mí y me coge de las caderas. Vuelve a penetrarme con una embestida brutal y un grito frenético. Con cada embestida tira de mí para que mi culo choque contra sus fuertes caderas.

Hundo la cara en las sábanas, las agarro con fuerza y empiezo a sudar. Estoy empapada.

—¡Harry! —grito, delirante, presa de una deliciosa desesperación.

—Tú lo has querido, Ginny. Ahora no te quejes.

Me penetra de nuevo, aún con más fuerza. Está liberando toda la pasión animal que ha estado reprimiendo durante demasiado tiempo. Ha perdido el control, y una pequeña parte de mí se pregunta si lo está haciendo a propósito, si está intentando asustarme para que vuelva a desear el sexo somnoliento. Si ése es su plan, es un fracaso total. Mi cuerpo necesita esto. Yo necesito esto.

Obligo a mi mente a volver al presente y a centrarse en recibir su potencia con los brazos abiertos. La quiero toda para mí. La violenta acumulación de presión en mi vientre se abre paso hacia mi sexo, lista para la explosión. Estoy segura de que me va a volar la tapa de los sesos.

—¡Más fuerte! —grito agarrándome a las sábanas.

—¡Ginny! —Sus dedos se me clavan en las caderas, pero la crudeza de sus manos no me molesta lo más mínimo. Estoy demasiado ocupada concentrándome en el orgasmo desgarrador que se avecina.

Vuelve a pillarme por sorpresa y el placer es tan tremendo que me pone en órbita. Grito, y él grita también. Luego me desplomo sobre la cama, Harry cae sobre mí y quedo cubierta por su cuerpo duro y musculoso. Respira con dificultad contra mi oído y nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor están sonrojados y suben y bajan al unísono. Me siento repleta. Estoy exhausta pero me siento muchísimo mejor. Por fin volvemos a ser nosotros mismos.

Gruñe y mueve las caderas en círculos, todavía muy dentro de mí. El fuego de su orgasmo me reanima y me devuelve a la realidad. Lo echaba de menos.

—Gracias —jadeo cerrando los ojos. Los latidos acelerados de su corazón me golpean la espalda y me reconfortan. Ni siquiera consigo reunir las fuerzas suficientes para preocuparme por el hecho de que se haya corrido dentro. Tampoco es que importe.

No dice nada. Lo único que se oye en el enorme dormitorio es nuestra respiración alterada. Es fuerte, dificultosa y satisfecha. Pero entonces se aparta de mí y la ausencia de su calor cubriendo mi cuerpo hace que me vuelva para ver qué hace. Se está alejando, con las manos en la cabeza, y su espalda desnuda desaparece en el cuarto de baño. Todavía estoy intentando bajar mis pulsaciones y respirar a un ritmo normal, pero en vez de sentirme satisfecha y feliz, me siento intranquila y culpable. Le he hecho perder el control.

Lo he presionado, lo he tentado y le he hecho perder su autocontrol, y ahora, a pesar de haberme salido con la mía, me siento culpable. Ha estado intentando controlar sus exigencias sobre mi cuerpo, aunque el porqué es lo que debería preocuparme. No el hecho de que lo haya estado haciendo, sino por qué. Yo lo sé, y no debería sentirme culpable, pero no va así la cosa. He aceptado el hecho de que nunca lo entenderé del todo. He aceptado su forma de actuar y que es un hombre imposible.

Todo forma parte del hombre al que amo profundamente, del hombre al que me une una conexión tan poderosa que nos vuelve locos a los dos. Compartimos una intensidad que nos incapacita.

Aparece en el umbral del baño, todavía desnudo, todavía empapado y todavía intentando controlar la respiración. Lo miro. Me mira.

Me incorporo y me llevo las rodillas al pecho. Me siento menuda y rara. No debería ser así entre nosotros.

—Te he estado robando las píldoras —me suelta; su mandíbula se tensa y los músculos palpitan.

Lo dice sin remordimiento ni sentimiento de culpa, lo que hace que abra unos ojos como platos y que enderece la espalda como un resorte. Su rostro está impasible y, aunque ya lo sabía, no deja de sorprenderme. Oír cómo lo confiesa en voz alta no hace más que acelerarme el corazón aún más.

—He dicho que te he estado robando las píldoras —repite; parece enfadado.

No puedo ignorar este asunto por más tiempo. Sus palabras me acaban de sacar la cabeza del suelo y ahora me siento descubierta y furiosa. Noto cómo la rabia latente entra en ebullición en mi interior, intentando que la libere. Es como una olla a presión que lleva semanas al fuego pero con la que no sabía qué hacer. Ahora lo sé. Sabía que había estado escondiéndome las píldoras. Su comportamiento me lo confirmaba, aunque no estaba enfadada porque decidí ignorarlo como una imbécil, como si el problema fuera a desaparecer. Mañana tendría que bajarme la regla y estoy segura de que no lo hará. Este hombre, el loco de mi marido, acaba de confesarme sin ninguna vergüenza que me ha estado robando las píldoras anticonceptivas, y ahora mi negación se ha convertido en ira sanguinaria.

—¡Ginny, por el amor de Dios! —Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, frustrado—. ¡Te he estado robando las putas píldoras!

Salto de la cama.

Exploto.

Ni siquiera intento hablar con Ginny porque no hay nada de que hablar en esta situación. Camino con decisión hacia él. Me observa atentamente, receloso, y cuando lo tengo delante le cruzo la cara de un bofetón. La mano me duele al instante pero estoy demasiado cabreada para sentir el dolor. Se le ha quedado la cara vuelta de lado, mira al suelo, y lo único que puedo oír es el sonido de nuestra respiración, sólo que ahora ya no es profunda y satisfecha, sino que estoy jadeando a pleno pulmón.

Levanta la cabeza y, antes de darme cuenta, mi mano está asestando otro golpe, sólo que esta vez me agarra la muñeca a escasos centímetros de su cara. La libero de un tirón y empiezo a pegarle puñetazos en el pecho con las dos manos, frenética de la ira. Y él se deja. Se limita a quedarse quieto y a aceptar la paliza enajenada que le propino en el torso. Mis puños lo golpean con insistencia mientras le grito y le chillo.

Soy patética, mis puños débiles contra sus músculos de acero, y cuando creo que me voy a desmayar del esfuerzo, doy un paso atrás y pierdo el control sobre mis lágrimas y sobre mi cuerpo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —le grito.

No intenta tocarme ni acercarse a mí. Se queda de pie en el umbral de la puerta, todavía impasible. Ni siquiera ha aparecido la arruga, pero sé que debe de estar preocupado y que debe de estar costándole mucho no sujetar a la fuerza a la loca de su mujer.

—Estabas haciendo como si nada, Ginny. Necesito que lo aceptes. —Su tono de voz es dulce y firme—. Necesitaba incitar algún tipo de reacción en ti.

—No me refiero a por qué me lo has contado. ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Me refiero a por qué coño lo hiciste!

Aquí llega la arruga de la frente. Y el labio mordido. No sé por qué lo piensa tanto. No hay atenuantes: su plan es de locos. Él está chiflado y yo también por haber estado haciendo como si nada durante todo este tiempo.

—Me vuelves loco. —Niega con la cabeza—. Me haces hacer locuras, Ginny.

—¡Ah, así que resulta que es culpa mía!... —grito—. Mis píldoras empezaron a desaparecer al poco de conocerte.

—Lo sé. —Mira al suelo.

¡De eso, nada! Va a mirarme a la cara, no a huir así como así. Me acerco a su pecho hecha una furia y le agarro la mandíbula para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza.

—No vas a huir de tus razones para hacerme esto. Tú solo has decidido qué rumbo iba a tomar mi vida. ¡No quiero un puto bebé! ¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡No tienes derecho a decidir por mí! —Se me desgarra la voz entre los gritos—. ¡Dime por qué coño me has hecho esto!

—Porque quería tenerte conmigo para siempre —susurra.

Le suelto la mandíbula y doy un paso atrás.

—¿Querías atraparme?

—Sí —responde, agachando de nuevo la cabeza.

—Porque sabías que saldría pitando en cuanto descubriera a qué te dedicabas y lo de tu problema con la bebida.

—Sí. —Se niega a mirarme.

—Pero cuando descubrí lo de La Mansión y el problema con el alcohol volví y, aun así, seguiste robándome las píldoras.

Este hombre no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—No sabías nada de mi pasado.

—Ahora lo sé.

—Lo sé.

—¡Deja de decir que lo sabes! —chillo agitando los brazos delante de él. Estoy perdiendo el control otra vez.

Levanta un poco la vista pero no me mira. Mira a la habitación, a todas partes menos a mí. Está avergonzado.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —pregunta en voz baja.

No lo sé, así que me meto en el vestidor. Llevo casada un día con este hombre y voy a dejarlo, no sé qué otra cosa hacer. Cojo unos vaqueros viejos y me los pongo de un tirón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Está aterrorizado, como imaginaba. Jamás lidiará con lo que ha hecho, y yo tampoco si me quedo. Esto me ha caído como una bomba—. Ginny, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Me arranca la bolsa de la mano—. No vas a dejarme. —Suena a súplica y a orden.

—Necesito espacio. —Cojo la bolsa y empiezo a llenarla de ropa.

—¿Espacio para qué? —Me coge del brazo pero me libero de un tirón—. Ginny, por favor.

—¿Por favor, qué? —Estoy metiendo la ropa en mi bolsa como una loca, pero me temo que volveré a mirar a Harry si no me centro en esta tarea, y ahora mismo no soporto mirarlo. Sé lo que voy a ver.

Miedo.

—Ginny, por favor, no te vayas.

—Me voy.

Me vuelvo, paso junto a él y lo dejo atrás, camino del baño a por mis cosas de aseo. No intenta detenerme y sé por qué, por lo mismo que ha sido tan delicado conmigo durante semanas: cree que le hará daño a su bebé.

Me pisa los talones pero yo sigo recogiendo mis cosas, luchando contra la increíble necesidad de pagarlo con él, pero al mismo tiempo lucho contra la necesidad de consolarlo. Estoy hecha un lío.

—Ginny, por favor, vamos a hablarlo.

Me vuelvo, incrédula.

—¿Hablarlo?

Asiente con mansedumbre.

—Por favor.

—No hay nada de que hablar. Has hecho la cosa más sucia que se puede hacer. Nada de lo que digas me hará entenderlo. No tienes derecho a tomar decisiones como ésa. No tienes derecho a controlarme hasta ese punto. ¡Es mi vida!

—Pero tú sabías que te las estaba quitando.

—¡Cierto! Pero desde que te conocí me has hecho pasar por tantas mierdas que ni siquiera pude pensar en lo jodido que era lo que estabas haciendo. Esto es muy jodido, Harry, y no hay nada que lo justifique. Que quisieras tenerme siempre a tu lado no es razón suficiente. ¡No puedes tomar esa decisión tú solo!

Intento tranquilizarme pero es una batalla perdida.

—Además, ¡¿qué hay de mí?! —le grito a la cara—. ¡¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero?!

—Pero yo te amo.

Estoy agarrando la bolsa con tanta fuerza que se me duermen los dedos. Estoy perdiendo el juicio. Lo dejo atrás y bajo la escalera lo más rápidamente que puedo.

—No te vayas, Ginny. Haré lo que sea. —Sus pasos pesados se acercan, pero está desnudo y, aunque sé que no tiene vergüenza, también sé que no saldría desnudo a la calle.

Cuando llego a la puerta, me vuelvo para mirarlo.

—¿Harás lo que sea?

—Sí, ya lo sabes.

Está tan asustado que estoy a punto de abrazarlo. Incluso ahora, cuando acaba de confesar que me ha estado robando las píldoras, me cuesta no caer en sus brazos. Pero si le dejo pasar ésta, estaré sentando las bases para toda una vida de manipulación. No puedo hacer eso. Necesitamos pasar un tiempo separados. Esto es demasiado intenso y tal vez debería haberlo pensado antes de casarme con él, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Es posible que haya cometido el mayor error de mi vida.

—Entonces vas a darme espacio —espeto.

Y me voy.


	7. CAPITULO 7

CAPITULO 7

Luna no está en casa, así que subo directa a mi antigua habitación. Permanezco sentada en la cama durante una eternidad, ignorando el tono de _Angel_ , de Massive Attack, que suena sin cesar en el móvil.

Al final me levanto y me paso una hora en la ducha.

Bajo el agua caliente, con jabón por todas partes, me paso la esponja ausente y sólo me detengo al llegar al vientre. Me siento carente de emoción. No tengo ningún instinto maternal que me impulse a acariciarme la barriga. Nunca he pensado en la maternidad. Soy demasiado joven y tengo una floreciente carrera en la que centrarme. Nadie debería tomar por mí una decisión que me cambie la vida. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerme esto. Pero tampoco tenía derecho a hacerme suya con tanto empeño, y lo hizo.

No tiene derecho a decidir cómo me visto, pero lo hace. Y no tiene derecho a fastidiarme la vida con su forma imposible e irracional de ser... pero lo hace. Y yo lo dejo. Me rebelo contra muchas cosas pero al final se sale con la suya. No obstante, esta vez no. Esta locura se pasa de la raya. Nunca cambiará. No puede, no en lo que a mí respecta. Va a pasar por encima de toda mi vida porque no puede evitarlo. He aceptado muchas cosas sobre Harry, pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo, y no voy, a aceptar ésta.

Salgo de la ducha y me seco antes de volver a mi habitación. Miro el teléfono. Sólo hay una llamada perdida desde la última vez que las borré. Me sorprende, pero entonces el móvil vibra en mi mano. Es un mensaje de texto.

No puedo vivir sin ti, Ginny.

Dejo escapar un suspiro pero no contesto porque no sé qué decir.

No me molesto en secarme el pelo ni en ponerme crema corporal. Me visto con una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones de chándal y me tapo con las sábanas de mi vieja cama. Es dura, tiene algunos muelles sueltos, y Harry no se encuentra en ella pero estoy sola, que es lo que necesito en este momento.

Me despierto al oír que alguien grita a pleno pulmón. Está oscuro y la única luz es un brillo tenue que entra por el tragaluz que hay sobre la puerta de mi habitación. Aparto las sábanas, me levanto, ando de puntillas hasta la puerta y la abro.

—¡He dicho que hemos terminado! —chilla Luna—. ¡Lo nuestro no va a ninguna parte!

Mierda, no debería estar escuchando, pero me puede la curiosidad. Luna está de espaldas a mí en la entrada y rezo para que la persona a la que voy a ver sea Percy. Pero no. Es Sam. Mi corazón partido se rompe un poco más por mi pobre mejor amiga. No sabe lo que está haciendo.

—No digas eso —dice Sam, suplicante y un poco confuso, lo que me indica que no tiene ni idea de por qué Luna está poniendo fin a su relación.

No sé si la palabra «relación» describe correctamente lo suyo, pero más allá de los chistes, los estilos de vida y el rollo sin compromiso, hay una conexión que no he visto nunca a Luna tener con otro hombre. Ni siquiera con mi hermano. Si pudieran dejar atrás todo lo relacionado con La Mansión, serían perfectos el uno para el otro. Quiero matar a Percu. Y quiero matar a Luna por ser tan tonta.

—Lárgate, Sam. —Entra en la cocina y abre y cierra todos los armarios.

Él la sigue.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —pregunta—. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—¡Nada!

Se oyen unos cuantos golpes más en los armarios de la cocina antes de que Luna salga para entrar en la salita. Durante un instante le veo la cara. Está pálida y no parece tener más color que esta mañana. El pelo rojo sigue sin brillo y lo lleva recogido en una coleta. Conozco esa expresión. Es la que pone cuando no tiene razón pero no quiere bajarse del burro. Le daría una buena tunda. A ver si

Sam se larga para que pueda decirle lo que pienso a la idiota de mi amiga.

—¡Algo tiene que haber cambiado! —Sam casi se ríe, pero es una risa nerviosa, de las que indican preocupación. Eso confirma lo que pienso: a él le gusta Kate de verdad. Y mucho.

—¡Que te largues! —le espeta ella, cortante.

—¡No! ¡No hasta que me cuentes a qué viene esto!

No los tengo a la vista, así que salgo de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Me enfado un poco conmigo misma por ser tan cotilla, pero necesito oírlos porque estoy tan intrigada como Sam. Sin embargo, sospecho que ya lo sé, por eso estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda.

—No te debo ninguna explicación.

Sam se ríe como es debido esta vez.

—¡Yo creo que sí!

Veo que intenta coger a Luna, pero la muy testaruda lo aparta.

—No. Lo nuestro era follar y punto. Fue divertido mientras duró, pero ya me he cansado. —La frialdad de sus palabras me atraviesa como un cuchillo. No puedo ni imaginarme el daño que le habrán hecho a Sam.

Él no dice nada pero lo veo sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Divertido? —repite—. Divertido.

—Sí. Pero ya no. Ya me he divertido todo lo que podía contigo.

La mandíbula me llega al suelo. Y yo que pensaba que no podía decir nada peor. Está en racha. Sam desaparece de mi campo de visión y sé que va a marcharse, así que vuelvo a meterme en mi cuarto y cierro la puerta. No lo culpo por haberse rendido. A pesar del estilo de vida que lleva y de que ha arrastrado a Luna al lado oscuro con él, está claro que siente algo por mi amiga. Y sé que ella siente lo mismo.

Oigo un portazo y, a continuación, el sonido inconfundible de un sollozo. Está llorando. Luna nunca llora. Estoy furiosa con ella pero me siento fatal por la tonta de mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué intenta demostrar? No puedo evitar pensar que esto nunca habría ocurrido si Percy no hubiera venido.

Podría quedarme en mi habitación y dejarla llorar a gusto pero, en vez de eso, salgo de mi cuarto y voy a la salita. No pienso dejar que le quite importancia cuando le pregunte qué ha pasado más tarde.

Si la pillo llorando tendrá que reconocer que lo está pasando mal. No voy a dejar que me evite esta vez.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta de la sala de estar y observo durante una eternidad cómo sus hombros suben y bajan mientras llora sin parar. Mi instinto me dice que me siente a su lado y la abrace, pero no lo hago y, pasados diez largos minutos, se pasa las manos por las mejillas, se levanta, se vuelve y me ve en la entrada. Tal y como imaginaba, se ha plantado una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

Está insultando a mi inteligencia y a nuestra amistad.

—Hola —dice intentando no sorberse los mocos.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto sin apartarme del marco de la puerta. No va a salir de aquí.

—Pues claro. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se coloca bien la camiseta y se mira el cuerpo para no mirarme a mí.

—Mi coche está fuera, ¿no lo has visto?

Sigue sin mirarme.

—No. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ignoro la pregunta que ya me ha hecho dos veces. No voy a permitir que cambie de tema. Además, ¿qué le digo? Llevo casada menos de un día y ya estoy en su apartamento con la maleta.

Seguro que he batido un récord.

—Imagino que estabas muy ocupada discutiendo con Sam como para verlo.

Me lanza una mirada como un latigazo. Sabe que la he pillado.

—Ah —dice con calma, y me insulta aún más cuando sonríe tan pancha—. ¿Té?

—No —respondo con frialdad y sin devolverle la sonrisa—. Aunque estaría bien que me dieras una explicación.

Sé que debo de haber levantado las cejas y que parezco una madre quejica, pero no voy a ceder. Esta vez no va a hacer como si nada.

Se ríe un poco.

—¿Una explicación sobre qué? —La sonrisa le falla cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

Me ha invitado a sacármelo del pecho y, por la cara que pone, se está arrepintiendo.

—Para empezar, sobre lo que hiciste anoche con mi hermano. Luego podrías intentar explicarme por qué acabas de romper con Sam.

—No había nada que romper.

—¿Y qué me dices de mi hermano?

—Que no es asunto tuyo. —Intenta pasar pero le bloqueo la salida—. Ginny, aparta.

—No. Vas a sentarte y a hablar. ¿Qué te ocurre? Se supone que somos amigas. Siempre nos lo hemos contado todo. —La cojo del brazo, la arrastro al sofá y la obligo a sentarse—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Luna?

Me responde enfadada:

—Nada.

—Me sacas de quicio —le espeto—. Desembucha, Lovegood.

Se echa a llorar y me siento aliviada. Estaba a punto de abofetearla por ser tan cabezota, pero ahora le paso el brazo por los hombros y la dejo sollozar en mi pecho. No sé Luna, pero yo me siento mucho mejor. Sam le gusta de verdad.

Intento calmarla.

—Empecemos con Sam.

—Ya te lo he dicho, al principio sólo me estaba divirtiendo. —Las palabras salen entrecortadas entre sollozos.

—¿Al principio? ¿Así que es más que un rollete?

—Sí... No... ¡Yo qué sé! —Parece muy confusa, igual que yo. La relación de Sam y Luna no es perfecta pero, incluso con La Mansión de por medio, no puedo evitar pensar que es mucho más sana que la relación que tuvo con Percy, aunque parezca una locura.

—Sabía que esto iba a pasar con Percy en escena —suspiro. Si estuviera hablando con mi hermano, le estaría gritando por teléfono—. Luna, tienes que recordar todas las razones por las que Percy y tú rompisteis.

—Lo sé. Éramos lo peor el uno para el otro, pero conectábamos, Luna. Cuando estábamos juntos, conectábamos muy bien.

—Te refieres al sexo. —Hago una mueca de disgusto. No quiero pensar en mi hermano en esa tesitura.

—Sí, pero todo lo demás era una pesadilla.

—Cierto. —Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Vi las peleas, la necesidad constante de cabrear al otro y el ir y venir malsano de su relación maldita. No sentían el menor respeto el uno por el otro, ni mental ni físicamente. Todo era sexo. Una vida sexual increíble no elimina el resto de los problemas de una relación, que en el caso de Percy y de

Luna eran muchos y en todos los frentes. En aquel momento hice la vista gorda porque me encantaba la idea de que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga estuvieran enamorados. No obstante, ése era el problema: que no estaban enamorados. Era lujuria pura y dura, y ahora que he madurado lo veo claro como el agua.

Se revuelve entre mis brazos, se sienta erguida y respira hondo un par de veces.

—Odio a los hombres —afirma.

—Pues no deberías, y menos cuando hay uno que te tiene en un pedestal.

Me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Sam?

Casi le doy una hostia por estar tan tonta.

—Sí, Sam.

—Ginny. —Se echa a reír—. Sam no me tiene en un pedestal, sólo es que en la cama lo dejo alucinado, eso es todo.

—¿Quieres decir que conectáis muy bien? —La miro con una ceja levantada—. Sólo que con Sam también conectas mentalmente.

Me mira mal. Sabe que tengo razón.

—Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Me hundo en el sofá, harta.

—Eres increíble.

—No, soy realista —me discute—. Sólo era sexo.

—Entonces ¿por qué estabas llorando como un bebé?

—No lo sé. —Se levanta—. Me siento fatal. Me ayuda a desahogarme. ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

—Sí —bufo poniéndome de pie para ir con ella a la cocina.

Coge un par de tazas del armario.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

La pregunta me hace dudar un instante cuando aposento el culo en la silla. ¿Debería contárselo? He dejado a mi marido menos de veinticuatro horas después de haber jurado nuestros votos. No voy a poder quitarle importancia, aunque visto lo bien que ella se zafa de mis interrogatorios, no debería preocuparme si se ofende. Pero necesito ayuda. Ha dejado claro que Harry le cae bien, y esto podría hacerle cambiar drásticamente de opinión y, aunque estoy furiosa con él, odio divulgar información que hará que mis seres queridos lo pongan en tela de juicio. A él y a mí. Podrían cuestionar mi cordura.

Decido que necesito a mi mejor amiga a bordo. Aprieto los dientes.

—¿Te acuerdas de que mis píldoras desaparecían misteriosamente?

Se vuelve y frunce el ceño antes de depositar una bolsita de té en cada taza.

—Sí. Tú y tu desorden personal.

—Hummm, eso mismo pensaba yo. —La miro fijamente esperando que encaje las piezas, pero está a lo suyo, echando agua y una gota de leche en las tazas—. Al menos al principio.

Remueve el té y lo trae a la mesa. Se deja caer en una de las sillas, son todas distintas.

—¿Cómo que al principio? —Su expresión de confusión me dice que todavía no lo ha pillado.

Debe de ser la resaca.

—Harry ha estado robándomelas. —Lo suelto a toda velocidad, antes de que me dé por cambiar de opinión y retener la información.

Ahora frunce el ceño sobre el borde de la taza.

—¿Que ha hecho qué?

—Ha estado robándome las píldoras. Me quiere embarazada.

Abre unos ojos como platos y la mandíbula le llega al suelo. Deja la taza en la mesa con sumo cuidado.

—¿Y te lo ha dicho así?

—Sí —suspiro—. Aunque yo ya lo sabía.

—¿Sabías que te las había estado robando? ¿Cuando compraste otra caja y volviste a perderlas?

—Me tenía distraída.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿No usaste protección?

—No —mascullo indignada, preparándome para una charla sobre lo descuidada que he sido.

Porque lo he sido, pero ahora culpo a Harry por esta endiablada situación, no sólo por robarme las píldoras. Sí, debería haberlo obligado a usar protección, pero se me olvidó. Es una excusa muy pobre, pero se me olvidó porque mi hombre imposible sabe distraerme demasiado bien.

Luna sigue atónita. No me sorprende, es para quedarse de piedra.

—Si lo sabías, ¿por qué no lo obligaste a confesar?

—Porque nunca lo habría hecho, Luna. Está loco de atar —contesto en mi defensa, aunque es posible que sea yo la que está loca de remate. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?

—Pero sólo es así contigo —dice Luna.

—Sí, sólo conmigo.

Bebo un sorbo de mi té. Luna me observa pero no expresa sus pensamientos. Seguro que tiene algo que decir.

—¿Y por qué decidiste ignorarlo? —inquiere.

Es la pregunta que me estaba temiendo, aunque era de esperar que me la hiciera. Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

—No tengo ni idea. —Estoy muy frustrada: no tengo excusa.

Luna niega con la cabeza y me hace sentir insignificante.

—No te entiendo, y a él aún menos.

—Tenía miedo de que lo dejara —murmuro en voz baja. ¿Cuál es mi excusa por ser tan pava?

—¡Si te has casado con él! —Se echa a reír—. Joder, Ginny, ¿qué le pasa a ese hombre? Sé que está un poco mal de la azotea, pero...

—¿Sólo un poco? —me burlo.

—Vale, me he quedado muy corta, pero siempre me ha resultado muy tierno cómo se porta contigo. Lo mucho que te quiere, que te protege y que se preocupa por ti. Todos sabemos que su comportamiento no tiene nada de razonable, aunque también sabemos que nunca antes le había importado nadie. Pero ¿de ahí a robarte las píldoras? Creía que ningún hombre podía sorprenderme, pero éste se ha superado.

—Sin duda —farfullo removiendo mi té con lentos movimientos circulares.

—Si lo sabías, y él sabía que lo sabías, ¿por qué este drama de repente?

—Porque es posible que haya tenido éxito.

Luna se atraganta con el té.

—¿Estás preñada? —Tose.

Las palabras son como un nudo en mi garganta, listo para inflamarse, y antes de que pueda controlarlas, las lágrimas empiezan a correrme por las mejillas. Dejo la taza de té en la mesa, escondo la cara entre las manos... y me echo a llorar.

—¡Joder! ¡Mierda!

La silla de Luna chirría contra el suelo de la cocina y de repente la tengo delante de mí, rodeándome con los brazos. Intenta calmarme susurrándome al oído, como si fuera un niño que se ha caído y se ha hecho un rasguño en la rodilla. Me siento muy idiota. Imbécil perdida. Tonta por haber ignorado mis sospechas durante tanto tiempo, por no haber encajado antes las piezas y por haber dejado que Harry y sus distracciones me impidieran darme cuenta de la gravedad de sus actos.

—Mañana debería bajarme la regla. Sé que no me va a venir, y él también lo sabe. —Sorbo por la nariz y Luna se levanta y va corriendo hasta una cajonera—. He estado ignorándolo, cosa que frustraba a Harry, pero no estoy preparada para esto, y ahora estoy muy enfadada conmigo misma y más que furiosa con él. No puedo dejar que se salga con la suya.

Me pasa un pañuelo de papel y me sueno los mocos. Se sienta a mi lado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dice, resuelta.

No me puedo creer el tremendo alivio que siento al oírla decir eso. Sé que le tiene mucho cariño a Harry, y que normalmente nada la desconcierta, ni siquiera la forma de ser de mi marido, pero esto la ha pillado por sorpresa y me alegro mucho.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta—. ¿Vas a hacerle sufrir?

—Quiero abortar.

La mandíbula de Luna llega a la mesa. Eso no me ayuda.

—Luna, ¿te imaginas cómo sería? Ya me tiene abrumada y hasta cierto punto me gusta, pero ¿estando embarazada?

Cierra la boca.

—Por Dios, Ginny, vas a hacer que el hombre termine en un manicomio.

—No es razón suficiente —contesto.

Sé el efecto que eso tendría en él, pero él no ha tenido en cuenta lo que sus actos iban a hacerme a mí. No estoy preparada para esto, y él no se ha parado a pensar en mi opinión.

—Y no es sólo eso. Tengo una carrera. Tengo veintiséis años. No quiero un bebé, Luna.

—No sé qué decir.

—Dime que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Niega con la cabeza y miro suplicante sus ojos azules. Necesito que lo entienda.

—Vale —dice, reticente.

No cree que esté bien, pero el hecho de que esté dispuesta a mitigar mi culpa me basta. Ya me siento bastante culpable, pese a que no debería. Necesito recuperar el control y no se me ocurre otra forma de hacerlo. No puedo tener un bebé.

—Gracias —susurro cogiendo mi taza y tomando un sorbo tembloroso


	8. CAPITULO 8

CAPITULO 8

Es lunes. Me despierto al alba y voy al baño a ver qué tal va la regla. Por supuesto, todo sigue limpio y seco, y me echo a llorar en silencio. Podría darle unos días, pero siempre he sido como un reloj, así que sólo estaría posponiendo lo inevitable. Tengo que ver a la doctora Monroe.

Salgo de la estación de metro de Green Park en dirección a Piccadilly y me detengo unos instantes para asimilar el borrón de gente en la hora punta. Lo echo de menos. Echo de menos el caos del metro y caminar unas pocas manzanas hasta mi oficina, todo el ir y venir, el hecho de esquivar cuerpos, y las voces, los gritos al móvil.

Eso y el chirrido de los coches y los autobuses, las bocinas impacientes y el timbre de las bicicletas. El ambiente me dibuja una sonrisa que me dura hasta que me empujan por detrás y se burlan de mí por obstaculizar la circulación del río de peatones. Me arrancan de mi ensimismamiento y echo a andar hacia Berkeley Street.

—Buenos días, flor —me saluda Colin saliendo de su despacho en dirección a mi mesa.

Me siento y giro la silla.

—Buenos días —digo. Necesito fingir una alegría exagerada que no siento.

Toma asiento en el borde de mi mesa, que suelta su crujido habitual, y yo me tenso como siempre. Un día no va a poder más.

—¿Cómo está la novia? —Me da un afectuoso pellizco en la mejilla y me guiña el ojo.

—Perfectamente —sonrío y me río para mis adentros. Tengo la habilidad de escoger la palabra opuesta a cómo me siento. Podría haber dicho «bien», o «genial», pero no... Voy y digo que perfectamente. Perfectamente mal, así es como estoy.

—Fue una boda preciosa. Gracias.

—De nada. —Le quito importancia al agradecimiento de mi jefe—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—pregunto desesperada por cambiar de tema y dejar en paz mi boda caótica, y posiblemente mi caótico matrimonio.

—Sal está haciendo limpieza en el almacén, y Michael y Hermione ya deberían estar aquí. —Mira el reloj de pulsera—. ¿Qué hay de Krum? —Ahora me mira a mí, y me cuesta parecer tranquila y relajada cuando menciona a mi cliente danés—. ¿Ya se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

—No. —Enciendo el ordenador y muevo el ratón para que la pantalla cobre vida. No se me olvida que hoy es mi último día para contarle a mi jefe lo de la venganza de Viktor pero, tal y como están las cosas y teniendo en cuenta que he dejado a Harry, no creo que mi señor me presione—. Dijo que me avisaría en cuanto volviera a Inglaterra.

—Está bien.

Colin cambia de postura sobre mi mesa. Me gustaría pedirle que al menos tuviera el detalle de estarse quieto mientras la tortura.

—¿Alguna novedad con tus otros clientes? Los Kent, la señora Quinn..., el señor Potter. —Se ríe de su propio chiste, y aunque no estoy contenta con mi marido me alegro de que Colin acepte nuestra relación... Si es que vuelve a haberla.

—Todo en orden. Los Kent van viento en popa; las obras en casa de la señora Quinn empiezan mañana, y el señor Potter quiere que encargue las camas para las nuevas habitaciones cuanto antes.

Podrían tardar meses.

Colin se echa a reír.

—Ginny, flor, no hace falta que llames a tu marido «señor Potter».

—La costumbre —gruño. Podría llamarlo de todo en este momento.

—¿Te refieres a esas maravillosas camas de hierro forjado?

—Sí.

Saco uno de los diseños del cajón y se lo enseño a Colin.

—Impresionantes —dice sin más—. Apuesto a que cuestan un dineral.

¿Impresionantes? Sí. ¿Caras? Muchísimo. Pero Colin no se da cuenta de las ventajas que ofrecen esas camas en un lugar como La Mansión. Para el oso de peluche que tengo por jefe, La Mansión sigue siendo un encantador hotel de campo.

—Se lo puede permitir —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Me devuelve el diseño y lo guardo. Lo estoy metiendo en el cajón cuando el agudo sonido de la madera al partirse retumba en el silencio de la oficina y me quedo horrorizada al ver cómo Colin aterriza en el suelo con cara de susto. No sé por qué: se lo tiene merecido. Tengo el regazo cubierto de astillas, y doy gracias por no haber tenido las piernas debajo. Me las habría partido.

—¡Por todos los santos! —grita Patrick entre trozos de madera rota y restos de papel y material de oficina que había sobre mi mesa, entre ellos la pantalla plana de mi ordenador. No sé si correr a ayudarlo o echarme a reír, pero tengo la risa nerviosa en la garganta, así que será lo último, porque no voy a poder contenerme. Esto tiene demasiada gracia.

Finalmente pierdo la batalla. Una enorme carcajada sale de mi boca y de repente estoy paralizada de la risa. Es imposible que Colin se levante del suelo sin ayuda, pero no creo que yo le sirva de mucho. Debe de pesar como seis veces más que yo.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamo recobrando el control de mi cuerpo, que se convulsiona a causa de la risa—. Ven. —Le ofrezco la mano, se estira para cogerla y parece que su camisa no puede más, revienta y llueven botones por todas partes. La barriga de Colin queda al descubierto y a mí me da otro ataque de risa.

—¡Porras! —maldice sin soltar mi mano—. ¡Repámpanos!

—¡Ay, Dios! —grito sujetándome el vientre para no mearme de la risa—. Colin, ¿estás bien? —

Sé que está bien, no estaría rodando por el suelo y soltando exclamaciones si hubiera resultado herido.

—No, no estoy bien. ¿Vas a controlarte y a echarme una mano? —Me da un tirón.

—¡Lo siento!

Esto es imparable. Estoy llorando de la risa, y seguro que se me ha corrido la máscara de pestañas. Tiro con todas mis fuerzas para levantar a Patrick del suelo. Lo hago tan rápido como puedo para poder llegar al cuarto de baño, cosa que hago en cuanto consigo ponerlo en pie.

—¡Disculpa! —Corro entre carcajadas al baño de señoras y por el camino me cruzo con Sal, que no entiende nada.

Cuando he terminado y he conseguido dejar de reírme, vuelvo al despacho. Michael y Hermione ya han llegado, y Sal está de rodillas recogiendo un millón de clips del suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —susurra Victoria.

—Mi mesa ha cedido —sonrío intentando contener otro ataque de risa. Si empiezo, no pararé.

—¡Me lo he perdido! —grita Michael sin poder creérselo—. ¡Mierda! —Cuelga la mariconera en el respaldo de su silla—. ¡Amor! ¿Cómo está la novia?

—Bien —contesto.

—¡Es verdad! —exclama Hermione—. Cuando me case, quiero una boda como la tuya, aunque no en un club de sex...

Le lanzo una mirada asesina a mi compañera de trabajo y cae en la cuenta de su casi error. Cierra la boca y se va a su mesa.

Me arrodillo para ayudar a Sal.

—Fue precioso, Ginny —dice con tono soñador—. Eres muy afortunada.

Las dulces palabras de Sal sólo me ponen de peor humor, hasta que mi móvil empieza a sonar en mi bolso. Me quedo mirándolo, sentada entre el caos de los restos de mi mesa. No puedo hablar con él.

Me sorprende un poco que haya tardado tanto en llamarme, y más aún que no insistiera anoche. Está claro que sabe que se ha pasado de la raya. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo se encuentra.

Seguro que ha salido a correr mil veces por los parques.

Sal me mira expectante pero me limito a sonreír y a seguir recogiendo clips. Me pregunto por qué, de todas las cosas que hay en el suelo, estamos recogiendo las más pequeñas.

—Ahora lo llamo —le digo a Sal mientras pienso que en realidad esto es muy terapéutico.

Cuando hemos terminado, ella se levanta y va a la cocina a preparar café, mientras que yo me levanto y voy al despacho de mi jefe. Llamo a la puerta y me asomo. Está sentado en su sillón, a su mesa, un poco colorado, peinándose.

—¿Estás bien, Colin? —pregunto mordiéndome el labio cuando veo que se ha abrochado la chaqueta para que no se le vea la barriga.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —dice guardando el peine en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta—. Creo que Demelza lo va a interpretar como una señal de que debo perder peso. —Sonríe un poco y me siento mejor por haberme reído de él. Yo también sonrío—. Me complace haberte alegrado el día, flor.

—Lo siento, pero tendrías que haber oído cómo crujía la mesa cada vez que te sentabas.

—Lo sé. ¡La muy traidora!

—Ya te digo —respondo muy seria. Era una buena mesa—. ¿Te apetece un café?

—No —gruñe—. Tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme.

—Vale.

Salgo de su oficina y vuelvo a mi pila de leña. Rebusco entre los escombros hasta que encuentro mi bolso, saco el teléfono y borro la llamada perdida de Harry. Luego llamo a la consulta de mi médico.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta Michael echándose a reír. Hermione también se apunta.

—Está bien, pero no os riáis cuando se vaya a casa. Ha reventado la camisa y tiene que cambiársela —sonrío.

—¿Se le han saltado los botones? —Hermione se ríe y se echa el pelo hacia atrás.

Michael la mira y se echa a reír también.

—¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Lo que daría por volver atrás en el tiempo para poder verlo!

Me las apaño para contener la risa y me escondo en el almacén para llamar por teléfono. Después de hablar con la recepcionista, consigo cita para las cuatro.

El día pasa bastante rápido, con tan sólo unas pocas llamadas perdidas de mi señor. Me esperaba las llamadas, pero no que se rindiera tan pronto. No ha telefoneado a la oficina, no ha venido y no ha usado a un tercero. No sé si debería estar satisfecha por haber conseguido que accediera a mi petición de espacio o si debería preocuparme que me esté dando el espacio que necesito. Han pasado más de veinticuatro horas sin verlo, y mentiría si dijera que no lo echo de menos, pero necesito poner fin a esto.

Necesito ponerme en mi sitio y la única forma de hacerlo es no verlo y no hablar con él. Me asusta lo que me hace cuando decido no dar mi brazo a torcer, y normalmente son sus caricias las culpables, así que es vital guardar las distancias.

Cojo mi bolso y me levanto de mi mesa improvisada, una mesa con caballetes que teníamos guardada en la parte de atrás.

—Me voy. Hasta mañana —digo despidiéndome de mis compañeros de trabajo—. Ya lo he hablado con Colin.

No quiero que sepan adónde voy porque sin duda me harían preguntas. La privacidad en esta oficina es todo un lujo.

Recibo un coro de adioses al cerrar la puerta y corro al metro. _Angel_ empieza a sonar cuando llego a la estación, pero no saco el móvil del bolso. No necesito pensar en él allá adonde voy. No necesito pensar en él pero es difícil cuando su canción favorita, la que me recuerda a él, suena a todo volumen desde las profundidades de mi bolso. Para unos nanosegundos y vuelve a empezar. Paso.

Voy a centrarme en la estación.

Doy un salto del susto cuando un muro alto, musculoso y de ojos verdes se interpone en mi camino. Me llevo la mano al pecho, al corazón. Se me ha cortado la respiración. Luego me enfado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto, seca.

—No contestas al teléfono. —Señala mi bolso—. No sabía si lo oías.

Lo observo y me encuentro una mirada acusadora. Sabe perfectamente que sí lo oía.

—Me estabas siguiendo —le espeto; yo también sé ser acusadora.

—¿Adónde vas?

Se acerca y retrocedo. No puedo permitir que me toque. Mierda, ¿adónde iba?

—A ver a un cliente —respondo.

—Yo te llevo.

—Te he dicho que necesito espacio, Harry.

Soy consciente de que estamos molestando a los demás peatones. Algunos gruñen, otros nos lanzan miradas asesinas, pero ni a Harry ni a mí nos preocupan. Se queda mirándome, espectacular con un traje gris y una camisa azul.

—¿Cuánto espacio y por cuánto tiempo? Me casé contigo el sábado y me dejaste el domingo. — Se acerca y me coge el antebrazo, desliza la mano hasta mi muñeca y me coge de la mano.

Como siempre, hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina y noto un escalofrío. Está mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Lo estoy pasando fatal, Ginny. —Levanta la vista y me deslumbra con sus ojos verdes—. Lo estoy pasando fatal sin ti.

Se me parte el corazón y entonces cierro los ojos, mientras lucho desesperadamente contra el impulso de acercarme a él y abrazarlo. Si no se sale con la suya gracias a los distintos tipos de polvo o a las cuentas atrás, recurre a romperme el corazón con sus palabras. No puede ser tan malo, pero sé que siente cada sílaba. Me está incapacitando de nuevo.

—Tengo que irme.

Me odio a mí misma por dejarlo así. Me vuelvo esperando que me detenga, pero me suelta y sigo andando, sorprendida y bastante preocupada.

—Nena, por favor. Haré lo que sea. No me dejes, por favor. —Su voz suplicante hace que me pare en el acto y el dolor me parte en dos. Sigo muy enfadada con él—. Deja al menos que te lleve. No quiero que cojas el metro. Sólo te pido diez minutos.

—El metro es más rápido —digo en voz baja entre el ruido de la multitud. Me vuelvo para mirarlo.

—Pero quiero llevarte.

—No llegaremos a tiempo en... —No digo más. Si Harry conduce, sí que llegaré a tiempo. Se nota que está pensando lo mismo porque ha arqueado una ceja.

No puedo decirle adónde voy, le daría un ataque. Rebusco en mi agotado cerebro y encuentro la solución. Le pido que me deje en la esquina de la consulta. Hay varias casas cerca, no notará la diferencia.

Suspiro.

—¿Dónde tienes el coche?

Pone cara de alivio y yo me siento aún más culpable, aunque no sé por qué. Me coge de la mano con cuidado y me lleva hacia un hotel y luego al aparcamiento. El aparcacoches le entrega las llaves y sólo me suelta cuando llegamos junto al DBS para que pueda entrar.

Salimos a Piccadilly y conduce respetando a los demás conductores. Incluso cambia las marchas con delicadeza. Su estilo de conducción encaja con su estado de ánimo: apagado.

Busco en mi cerebro el nombre de la calle perpendicular a la consulta y sólo se me ocurre uno:

—Jardines de Luxemburgo, Hammersmith —digo mirando por la ventanilla.

—Vale —contesta en voz baja.

Sé que me está mirando. Debería volverme y plantarle cara, obligarlo a que se explique mejor, pero me puede el abatimiento. Más le vale no confundirlo con sumisión. No voy a ceder en esto.

Necesito llegar a la consulta sin Harry y poner remedio a mi espantosa situación. Sale a Jardines de Luxemburgo y conduce despacio por la calle bordeada de árboles.

—Déjame aquí. —Señalo a la izquierda y él para el coche. Rezo para que no se empeñe en quedarse—. Gracias —digo abriendo la puerta.

—De nada —farfulla.

Sé que, si lo miro, veré los engranajes trabajando a miles de revoluciones por minuto y una arruga en su hermosa frente, así que no lo hago. Bajo del coche.

—¿Cenamos juntos esta noche? —pregunta con premura, como si supiera que va a perder la ocasión.

Respiro hondo y me vuelvo.

—Me acabas de pedir diez minutos, te los he dado y no me has dicho ni mu —replico.

Lo dejo con cara de desesperación y cruzo la calle, pero me detengo al caer en la cuenta de que no tengo ninguna casa de ningún cliente en la que desaparecer. Debo retroceder como un kilómetro, y no hay forma de hacerlo con Harry observándome desde el coche. Abro el bolso y finjo estar buscando algo mientras rezo para que se vaya.

Me esfuerzo por oír el rugido del motor, o tal vez un ronroneo del DBS y, pasada una eternidad, por fin llega a mis oídos. Es un ronroneo. Miro por encima del hombro y veo desaparecer el coche por la calle bordeada de árboles antes de desandar lo andado. Tengo náuseas pero lo achaco a los nervios. No estoy segura de cómo abordar esto. Después de muchas visitas a nuestro médico de familia, en busca de más píldoras anticonceptivas acompañadas de su correspondiente sermón, me enfrento a una charla mucho peor sobre no llevar cuidado. Pensará que me merezco el castigo, y creo que tiene razón.

Informo de mi llegada y cojo una revista de la sala de espera; luego me paso veinte minutos fingiendo leerla. Estoy nerviosa y doy tironcitos a mi ropa intentando tranquilizarme. Tengo muchas ganas de vomitar y me estoy poniendo peor. De repente, como si fuera una señal, me topo con un artículo sobre los argumentos a favor y en contra del aborto. Una risa desesperada brota de mis labios.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Me quedo helada en la silla de la sala de espera cuando la voz de Harry me envuelve, y cierro la revista de golpe.

—¿Me has seguido? —pregunto atónita volviéndome para mirarlo.

—Mientes de pena, cariño —afirma con dulzura.

Tiene razón, se me da fatal, pero necesitaré mejorar si voy a seguir con este hombre. ¿Si voy a seguir? ¿De verdad acabo de pensarlo?

—¿Vas a decirme por qué has venido al médico y por qué me has mentido al respecto? —Deja la mano en mi rodilla desnuda y dibuja círculos mientras me observa atentamente.

Tiro la revista sobre la mesa. No hay forma de escapar de este hombre.

—Tengo revisión —farfullo en dirección a mi rodilla, intentando no mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Una revisión? —Su tono ha cambiado por completo. Ya no es dulce ni reconfortante, sino que tiene un punto de ira.

Su mano me aprieta la rodilla. No puede decidir esto.

—Sí.

—¿No crees que deberíamos entrar juntos? —pregunta.

¿Juntos? De la sorpresa vuelvo la cabeza para que mis ojos furiosos encuentren los suyos, que me reciben verdes y llenos de curiosidad. Examino su cara y él hace lo propio con la mía. Su mano afloja la presión que ejerce sobre mi rodilla. Aparto la pierna.

—¿Como la decisión que tomaste de intentar dejarme embarazada? ¿Hicimos eso juntos?

—No —responde en voz baja, apartando la cara.

Me quedo mirando su perfil perfecto. No quiero ceder y agachar la mirada. Ha tenido el valor de venir aquí, y mi abatimiento ha sido reemplazado por la rabia que sentía antes, sólo que corregida y aumentada.

—No puedes ni mirarme a los ojos, ¿verdad? Sabes que lo que has hecho está mal. Rezo a Dios para no estar embarazada, Harry, porque no castigaría ni a mi peor enemigo con la mierda por la que me has hecho pasar, y mucho menos a mi bebé.

Ahora es él quien se ha quedado atónito. Entorna los ojos y el pelo de las sienes se le humedece cuando empieza a sudar.

—Sé que estás embarazada, y sé cómo será.

—¿Ah, sí? —No me molesto en contener la risa—. ¿Y me lo vas a contar?

Su expresión se suaviza y se me para el corazón cuando me acaricia lentamente la mejilla. Entreabro la boca y desliza el pulgar por mi labio inferior sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

—Será perfecto —susurra.

Nuestras miradas se mantienen fijas unos instantes pero despierto de su hechizo cuando oigo mi nombre y rápidamente recuerdo dónde estoy y por qué. La rabia también vuelve a apoderarse de mí.

No será perfecto. Puede que para él sí, pero para mí será una tortura. No voy a ofrecerme voluntaria.

Me levanto y le quito la mano que tiene en mi rodilla y la que tiene en mi mejilla y, para mi sorpresa, Harry también se levanta. ¡Ah, no! No va a entrar conmigo. Bastante horrible va a ser esto sin que mi señor neurótico entre en escena. La doctora Monroe seguro que tendrá algo que decir cuando le explique que quiero abortar, y eso que no sabe que estoy casada.

Me pediría mil explicaciones y no quiero dárselas. Además, si estoy embarazada, no quiero que Harry lo sepa. No me dejaría abortar, y odio pensar a qué extremos sería capaz de llegar con tal de impedírmelo. Puedo mentir un poco mejor cuando algo es importante. No tengo elección. Es la única opción.

—¡No te atrevas! —gruño entre dientes, y retrocede—. ¡Siéntate! —Señalo una silla y le pongo la cara más amenazadora que puedo. Me cuesta, voy a vomitar en cualquier momento. Me encuentro muy mal y tengo muchísimo calor.

Para mi sorpresa, se sienta de mala gana. Parece asombrado por mi arrebato. Me vuelvo y lo dejo con cara de haber recibido una azotaina en el trasero. Respiro hondo y entro en la consulta de mi médico.

—¡Ginny! Me alegro de verte.

La doctora Monroe es una de las mujeres más amables que conozco. Tiene unos cincuenta y pocos, un poco de barriguita, y lleva el pelo rubio a lo _garçon_. Normalmente te dedica todo el tiempo del mundo..., aunque no estaba muy contenta cuando aparecí por tercera vez para pedirle otra receta porque había perdido mis píldoras anticonceptivas.

—Igualmente, doctora —respondo, nerviosa, mientras me siento en el borde de una silla.

Parece preocupada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás lívida.

—Estoy bien, sólo tengo el estómago revuelto. Debe de ser el calor. —Me doy aire en la cara.

Aquí dentro hace aún más calor.

—¿Estás segura? —inquiere, preocupada.

Me tiembla la barbilla y noto que aumenta su preocupación.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —disparo—. Sé que me va a regañar por lo de las píldoras, pero de verdad que no hace falta. Por favor, no me haga sentir aún peor. Sé que soy una estúpida.

Su preocupación se torna simpatía al instante.

—Ay, Ginny. —Me da la mano y creo que podría llorar todavía más fuerte. Su empatía no hace más que hacerme sentir aún más tonta.

»Ten. —Me ofrece un pañuelo de papel y me sueno los mocos a gusto—. ¿Cuándo tendría que haberte venido la regla?

—Hoy —respondo rápidamente.

Pone cara de sorpresa.

—¿Hoy? —añade.

Asiento.

—Ginny, ¿por qué estás tan segura? Es posible que sólo sea un retraso, del mismo modo que a veces se adelanta.

—Creáme, lo sé. —Me sorbo los mocos. Ya no niego lo evidente, voy a hacerle frente a esto.

Tengo las emociones fuera de control.

Frunce el ceño y abre un cajón.

—Ve al baño —dice entregándome un test de embarazo.

Casi le pregunto si puedo hacerme la prueba en su consulta, pero allí no hay retrete, así que salgo, me asomo a la sala de espera desde el pasillo y veo a Harry de espaldas. Sigue sentado pero está echado hacia adelante, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. No me regodeo en su desesperación y corro al servicio de señoras que hay frente a la puerta de la consulta de la doctora

Monroe.

Cinco minutos después estoy otra vez con mi médica, mirando la prueba, que está en la otra punta de su mesa. Escribe en el teclado mientras yo doy golpecitos en el suelo con el pie sin parar.

Contengo la respiración cuando coge el test, le echa un vistazo y me mira.

—Es positivo —dice sin más, acercándomelo para que yo lo vea.

Sabía que iba a dar positivo, pero la confirmación lo hace aún más real, y también exacerba el dolor y la locura que me han llevado a este momento de mi vida.

Sin embargo, no puedo llorar.

—Quiero abortar —declaro simple y llanamente mirando a la doctora a los ojos—. Por favor, ¿podría encargarse de los preparativos?

Se revuelve en su sillón.

—Ginny, es evidente que tú decides, pero mi deber es ofrecerte alternativas.

—¿Cuáles son?

—La adopción, el apoyo familiar. Hay muchas madres solteras que salen adelante y, con el apoyo de tus padres, estoy segura de que estarás bien cuidada.

Aprieto los dientes.

—Quiero abortar —repito sin hacer caso de sus consejos y de su sinceridad, aunque tiene toda la razón. Mis padres cuidarían bien de mí... si estuviera soltera. Pero no lo estoy. Estoy casada.

—Bien —suspira—. Necesitas una ecografía para ver cuán avanzado está el embarazo. —Vuelve a teclear, y yo me siento pequeña y estúpida—. Voy a recetarte más píldoras anticonceptivas para que, después del procedimiento, te asegures de usar protección. El hospital te proporcionará toda la información sobre efectos secundarios y los posteriores cuidados.

—Gracias —farfullo cogiendo la receta. No la suelta de inmediato y levanto la vista para mirarla.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme, Ginny. —Me mira inquieta, es evidente que cuestiona mi decisión, así que le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa para indicarle que estoy bien y que he tomado la decisión correcta.

—Gracias —repito, porque no sé qué otra cosa decir.

—Cuídate mucho, Ginny.

Salgo de la consulta y me apoyo contra la pared del pasillo. De repente las náuseas son mucho peores.

—Ginny, ¿qué ocurre? —Harry está a mi lado al instante y habla nervioso, con voz aguda. Se agacha un poco delante de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos—. Por Dios, Ginny.

Tengo la frente empapada en sudor y la boca llena de saliva. Sé que voy a vomitar. Corro por el pasillo y me meto en el baño de señoras, donde procedo a evacuar el contenido de mi estómago en el primer váter que encuentro. Me abrazo a la taza e ignoro el impulso de lavarme de inmediato.

La mano grande y tibia de Harry me acaricia la espalda en círculos y me recoge el pelo mientras yo me entrego a las arcadas.

—Estoy b... —Mi estómago se convulsiona de nuevo y suelto otra descarga.

Me pongo en cuclillas y me desplomo sobre el inodoro, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo. ¿Por qué coño lo llaman náuseas matutinas cuando aparecen a cualquier hora del día? Alguien abre entonces la puerta del baño.

—Ay, señor, ¿te traigo un vaso de agua? —Es la doctora Monroe. Si tuviera fuerzas, me preocuparía que me haya visto con Harry en el baño.

—Por favor —contesta él.

La puerta se cierra y Harry se sienta detrás de mí, rodeándome con los brazos.

—¿Has terminado? —pregunta con dulzura.

—No lo sé —digo, puesto que aún tengo náuseas.

—No pasa nada, podemos quedarnos así. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondo con arrogancia.

No dice nada más. Coge el vaso de agua que me trae la doctora y le asegura que estoy en buenas manos. No lo dudo. Siempre me he sentido a salvo a su lado. Si no fuera porque es astuto y manipulador, sería perfecto. Seríamos perfectos.

Permanece en cuclillas detrás de mí, sujetándome el pelo y ofreciéndome agua de vez en cuando mientras me recupero.

—Estoy bien —le aseguro al tiempo que me limpio la boca con un trozo de papel. Sé que no voy a echar nada más. Me siento vacía.

—Ven. —Me levanta y deja caer mi pelo sobre mi espalda—. ¿Quieres más agua?

Le cojo el vaso y voy a lavarme las manos. Le doy un trago y escupo para enjuagarme la boca. Me miro al espejo y veo a Harry detrás de mí. Parece preocupado. Me paso la mano por las mejillas y me atuso el pelo.

—Deja que te lleve a casa —dice acercándose.

—Harry, estoy bien, de verdad.

Me acaricia la mejilla con la mano.

—Déjame cuidar de ti.

De repente me doy cuenta de que quiere que lo necesite. Se siente inútil, y mi ausencia seguro que lo ha empeorado. ¿Soy capaz de negárselo?

—Estoy bien. —Retrocedo y recojo el bolso del suelo.

—No es verdad, Ginny.

—Me ha sentado mal algo, eso es todo. —Me tiembla la mano.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, señorita! ¡Estás en el médico, así que no me vengas con que te encuentras bien! —Se tira del pelo mientras grita y se aparta de mí, frustrado.

—¡No estoy embarazada! —le espeto. Y de inmediato contemplo la espantosa posibilidad de que deje de quererme si no lo estoy. El corazón se me constriñe en el pecho. Vuelvo a sentir náuseas.

—¿Qué? —Se vuelve a toda velocidad, con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando. Me quiere embarazada, de todas, todas.

Lucho contra mi impulso natural e intento mantener las manos en los costados.

—Me lo acaban de confirmar, Harry.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás vomitando?

—He pillado una gripe intestinal. —Mi excusa es una mierda pero, por la cara que pone, que no voy a confundir con la de devastación, se lo ha tragado—. Has fracasado. Me ha bajado la regla.

No sabe qué decir. Mira a todas partes y sigue temblando. Su reacción a mi mentira aumenta mis peores miedos. Estoy confusa, agotada, y tengo el corazón roto. Sin bebé no hay Harry. Ahora lo veo todo claro.

—Esto no me gusta. Voy a llevarte a casa para poder tenerte controlada.

Me coge de la mano pero tiro de ella para soltarme; su comentario me ha puesto los pelos como escarpias. ¿Que no le gusta? ¿Que quiere tenerme controlada? ¿Para qué?, ¿para ver si de verdad estoy manchando?

—Soy yo la que no te gusta —replico mirándolo a la cara—. Siempre hago algo que te molesta.

¿Has pensado que tal vez estarías menos a disgusto sin mí?

—¡No! —parece horrorizado—. Estoy preocupado, eso es todo.

—Pues no te preocupes. Estoy bien —le espeto saliendo del baño de señoras como una exhalación.

Salgo de la consulta y voy directa a la farmacia que hay al lado. Entrego la receta y me siento en una silla mientras Harry anda arriba y abajo fuera, con las manos en los bolsillos. El farmacéutico me mira de tanto en tanto. Creo que piensa que me como las píldoras. La tentación de explicarme es tan fuerte que casi me levanto, pero me llama y me acerco a recoger la bolsa de papel.

—Gracias. —Le sonrío antes de huir, pero fuera me encuentro con mi hombre pensativo.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquiere sin quitarle ojo a la bolsa.

—Píldoras anticonceptivas —le siseo en la cara—. Ahora que sabemos que no estoy embarazada, querría seguir sin estarlo.

Los hombros pierden el vigor y agacha la cabeza. Estoy luchando contra el sentimiento de culpa ante su reacción, pero tengo que ignorarlo. Lo dejo atrás y sigo andando. Me tiemblan un poco las piernas y el corazón me late desbocado.

—¡No vas a venir a casa, ¿no?! —me grita desde atrás.

Me trago el nudo que tengo en la garganta y sigo andando. No, no voy a ir a casa, y el plan era alejarme durante cinco días, más o menos, para que no descubra mi mentira. Ya me preocuparé más adelante de la cita en el hospital. Sin embargo, sus palabras parecen definitivas, y lo que más me intranquiliza es que no me está ordenando que me quede con él. Si elimino a este bebé de mi vida, es evidente que también estaré eliminando a Harry. La sola idea me tiene hecha pedazos. ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin él?

Camino contra la brisa con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.


	9. CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 9

La sensación de vacío es inevitable. La sensación de miseria y desolación, también. No obstante, no esperaba el abrumador sentimiento de culpa. He luchado contra las punzadas aquí y allá, cuando lo tenía delante, derrotado, pero ahora me consume. Y estoy furiosa por sentirme así. El no haberme hecho la ecografía aún también me está volviendo loca.

Es viernes, el cuarto día sin Harry. Mi semana ha sido una tortura, y sé que la cosa no va a mejorar nunca. Se me está partiendo lentamente el corazón. Las grietas son más profundas cada día que pasa, y sé que probablemente dejaré de ser funcional. Estoy a punto. Aunque lo que más me duele es la falta de contacto, el no saber si él se está ahogando en vodka, lo que significa también que se está ahogando en mujeres. Salto de mi mesa y corro al cuarto de baño. Vomito al instante pero no creo que sean náuseas matutinas o náuseas a cualquier hora del día. Es la pena.

—Ginny, deberías irte a casa. Llevas mala toda la semana. —La voz preocupada de Cho me llega desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Me levanto con un suspiro, tiro de la cadena, salgo y me lavo la cara y las manos.

—Un maldito virus anda suelto —murmuro.

Contemplo la falda lápiz de color gris y la blusa negra de Sal. Se ha transformado por completo. Las faldas rectas sosas y las camisetas de cuello alto son un recuerdo lejano. No se lo he preguntado pero, a juzgar por el nuevo vestuario, su vida amorosa va viento en popa.

—¿Sigues saliendo con aquel chico que conociste en internet? —pregunto. No sé su nombre, así que no sé cómo llamarlo.

—¿Mick? —se ríe—. Sí.

—¿Y marcha bien? —Me vuelvo y me apoyo en el lavabo. Se pone como un tomate, baja la vista y se arregla la coleta.

—¡Sí! —chilla, y me da tal susto que doy un brinco—. Es el hombre perfecto, Ginny.

Sonrío.

—¿A qué se dedica?

—No sé, a un rollo profesional. Ni siquiera intento entenderlo.

Me echo a reír.

—Me alegro. —Iba a añadir que fuera ella misma, pero creo que es un poco tarde. Desde luego, ya no es la Cho de antes. Mi teléfono grita entonces desde mi nueva mesa—. Disculpa, Cho —digo, y la dejo delante del espejo retocándose el carmín.

Me acerco a mi mesa nueva de madera en forma de ele y procuro ignorar la decepción que siento porque no es _Angel._ Lo que no consigo ignorar es la exasperación que me entra cuando veo que la que llama es Ruth Quinn, mi clienta entusiasta a la que le he dedicado demasiado tiempo esta semana.

—Hola, Ruth.

—Ginny, parece que todavía te encuentras mal.

Lo sé. Probablemente también tenga un aspecto horrible.

—Me encuentro mucho mejor, Ruth. —Eso es porque acabo de vaciar el contenido de mi estómago otra vez.

—Me alegro; ¿podemos reunirnos? —De pronto, ya no parece estar muy preocupada por mí.

—¿Es que hay algún problema? —pregunto esperando que no lo haya. Estoy intentando que este proyecto vaya como la seda porque, aunque Ruth parece muy maja, sé reconocer a un cliente quisquilloso cuando lo veo.

—No, sólo quiero aclarar unas cosas.

—Eso podemos hacerlo por teléfono —propongo.

—Preferiría que nos viéramos —insiste.

Me encojo en mi silla. Era de esperar. Siempre prefiere que nos veamos. Le va a llegar una factura astronómica. Una hora por aquí, dos horas por allá, se va a gastar más dinero en verme que en pagar las obras.

—Hoy —añade.

Me encojo aún más con un gruñido. No voy a terminar mi semana de mierda con Ruth Quinn. Prácticamente la empecé con Ruth el martes y tuvimos un encuentro a media semana el miércoles.

¿Acaso se cree que es mi única clienta? No me importaría, pero es que se pasa diez minutos aclarando cosas que ya habíamos aclarado y luego se tira una hora sirviéndome tazas de té y tratando de convencerme de que salgamos de copas.

—Ruth, de verdad que hoy no puedo.

—¿No puedes? —parece molesta.

—¿El lunes? —¿Por qué habré dicho eso? Voy a empezar la semana con Ruth Quinn otra vez.

—El lunes, pues. ¿A las once?

—Vale. —Paso las páginas de mi agenda y anoto la cita.

—Estupendo —responde. Ya vuelve a ser la Ruth animada de siempre—. ¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?

Dejo de escribir. De repente estoy muy incómoda. No tengo planes para el fin de semana, salvo pasarlo con mi corazón roto, pero antes de que pueda pensar en una respuesta, abro la boca y digo:

—No gran cosa.

—Yo tampoco. —Va a hacerlo otra vez, lo sé—. ¡Deberíamos salir a tomar unas copas!

Mi frente golpea la superficie de la mesa. O no puede o no quiere captar la indirecta. Levanto la cabeza, que pesa como el plomo.

—Ruth, la verdad es que voy a pasar el fin de semana con mis padres en Cornualles. No es gran cosa.

Se ríe.

—¡Que no te oigan tus padres!

Me obligo a reírme con ella.

—No lo harán.

—Disfruta del fin de semana, aunque lo pases con tus padres y no sea gran cosa. Nos vemos el lunes.

— Gracias, Ruth. —Cuelgo y miro el reloj. Dentro de una hora podré irme.

Estoy molida cuando llego al apartamento de Luna. Subo por la escalera y me meto en la cocina. Abro la nevera y me encuentro con una botella de vino. Me quedo mirándola. No sé cuánto tiempo me paso así. Cuando oigo una voz conocida aparto la vista. Me vuelvo y veo a mi amiga, pero ésa no es la voz que ha llamado mi atención. Entonces entra Percy. Los dos parecen más culpables que el pecado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto cerrando la puerta de la nevera.

Luna parpadea pero no dice nada. Mi hermano no se corta.

—No es asunto tuyo —me espeta.

Rodea la cintura de Luna con el brazo y le da un beso en la mejilla. Es la primera vez que lo veo o hablo con él desde la boda, y no parece que vaya a ser un feliz reencuentro. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué tal si te pregunto a ti lo que pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me quedo petrificada y miro a Luna con unos ojos como platos. Ella niega con la cabeza de forma imperceptible. No se lo ha contado.

—Quería pasarme por aquí un rato después del trabajo —digo volviendo a mirar a Percy—.

¿Cuándo regresas a Australia?

—No lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros y pasa de mi pregunta—. Me voy.

—Adiós —siseo dando media vuelta y abriendo la nevera para coger la botella de vino.

No debería hacerlo, dado el estado de mis propios asuntos, pero no puedo evitar meterme. Luna se está buscando problemas y mi hermano me cae cada día peor. Nunca pensé que me gustaría verlo desaparecer. Ignoro el intercambio de adioses que se está produciendo detrás de mí y me centro en servirme un vaso de vino.

Para cuando me he bebido la mitad, oigo pasos en la escalera y me vuelvo hacia mi estúpida amiga pelirroja.

—¿Es que se te ha ido la olla? —le espeto agitando el vaso en su dirección.

—Probablemente —masculla sentándose en una silla y haciéndome un gesto para que le sirva vino—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—¡Bien! —Cojo otro vaso, le sirvo y se lo dejo en la mesa—. Te estás metiendo en una buena.

Se mofa y le da un trago rápido.

—Ginny, ¿no deberíamos plantear bien la situación? Tú eres la que lleva casada menos de una semana, ha dejado a su marido y está preñada.

Me achico ante su crudeza y entonces ella mira el vaso que tengo en la mano. Me pongo a la defensiva.

—Sólo estoy de unas semanas. Algunas mujeres no lo saben hasta que están de tres meses. — Intento mitigar la culpa que me reconcome por dentro.

Se levanta, se sienta en la encimera y enciende un pitillo.

—Un par de copas no te harán daño, y tampoco importa —dice abriendo la ventana de la cocina y apoyándose en el borde.

—¿Tampoco importa? —Frunzo el ceño y bebo, un poco reticente.

—Bueno, te vas a deshacer de él, ¿no? —me espeta mirándome con las cejas enarcadas.

Sus palabras son tan insensibles que me hieren, pero sigo bebiendo. Creo que estoy más en negación que nunca.

—Sí —farfullo dejándome caer en una silla. Tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

—¡Venga! —El tono asertivo de Kate me saca de mi ensimismamiento—. ¡Vamos a salir!

—¿En serio? —Es lo último que me apetece hacer.

—Sí. No voy a dejar que te quedes aquí lloriqueando ni un segundo más. ¿Te ha llamado? —Le da una calada al cigarrillo y me mira expectante.

Ojalá pudiera decir que sí.

—No.

Aprieta los labios y sé que ella también piensa que es extraño.

—Date una ducha. Nos vamos de copas, en plan tranquilo. Pero sólo una o dos. —Mira mi vaso—. Aunque imagino que tampoco importa.

—No creo. —Niego con la cabeza. Lo que acaba de decir es la puntilla. Suspira y apaga el cigarrillo en la ventana antes de cerrarla y bajarse de la encimera.

—Venga, Ginny. Hace semanas que no salimos juntas. Nos tomamos una copa, charlamos un rato de otra cosa que no sea ni Harry, ni Sam, ni Percy. Solas las dos, como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que los hombres se interpusieran entre nosotras. —Se refiere al período entre Dean y Harry. Nos lo pasamos muy bien durante esas cuatro semanas, antes de que el señor de La Mansión del Sexo pusiera mi vida patas arriba.

—Vale. —Me levanto de la silla—. Tienes toda la razón. Lo único que consigo quedándome en casa es llenarme la cabeza de tonterías. Iré a arreglarme.

—¡Fabuloso!

—Gracias por no contarle a Percy por qué estoy aquí.

Me sonríe y vamos a arreglarnos para salir a tomar una copa y charlar.

No se me va de la cabeza. Estoy haciendo lo posible por ponerlo en segundo plano, pero cuando entramos en el Baroque y la primera persona a la que veo es Jay, el portero, me rindo. Me frunce el ceño al pasar y deja de hablar con el otro portero, pero yo me dirijo al bar sin decirle nada al cabeza rapada, que evidentemente siente curiosidad.

—¿Vino? —pregunta Luna abriéndose paso hacia la barra.

—Sí, por favor. —Escaneo nuestro garito preferido y no tardo en ver a Michael y a Hermione. Ni siquiera me siento mal por la decepción que me invade al verlos aquí. Le doy a Luna un golpecito en el hombro y ella se vuelve—. ¿Sabías que iban a estar aquí?

—¿Quiénes? —me pregunta.

Señalo con la cabeza a mi amigo gay y a mi colega insolente y un poco tonta. Están bailando. No tienen ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo en mi vida.

—Barbie y Kent —respondo secamente.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, no los había visto.

—¡Me encanta ese vestido! —canturrea Michael acariciándome la cintura.

Miro el vestido ajustado de punto que me ha prestado Luna.

—Gracias —digo aceptando la copa que me pasan por encima del hombro de Luna—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto a Hermione.

Se atusa el pelo y se lo recoge sobre un hombro.

—Fantástica.

Anda. Ni genial, ni bien. Está fantástica.

—¿Tanto? —pregunto deseando que me pase un poco.

—Sí, tanto. —Se echa a reír.

—Está enamorada de nuevo. —Michael le da un codazo y la rubia guapa le lanza una mirada asesina.

—No es verdad, y mira quién fue a hablar, ¡el adicto a los hombres!

Michael parece sorprendido y, por primera vez en días, me estoy riendo. Qué bien sienta. Luna se une a nosotros y, al no haber mesas libres, nos quedamos de pie cerca de la barra, charlando. Sigo teniéndolo en mente, pero mi astuta amiga sabe cómo distraerme.

Hasta que lo veo.

No es que se me acelere el pulso..., es que se me para el corazón. No lo he visto desde el lunes, y está más irresistible que nunca, si es que eso es posible. Estoy segura de que Jay lo ha llamado y sé que, probablemente, me sacará a rastras del bar, pero eso no me impide recorrer con la mirada sus vaqueros, ascender a su camiseta blanca y seguir con su cuello y su cara, esa que me vuelve loca de placer incluso cuando estoy cabreada con él.

No parece estar enfadado y tampoco parece que haya estado bebiendo. Se lo ve descansado, sano y tan espectacular como siempre. Y lo mismo opinan todas las mujeres que hay en el bar. Se han percatado de la presencia de ese espécimen arrebatador que se pasea por el local. Algunas incluso lo siguen. Está acentuando los andares.

Sus ojos verdes se posan en mí un instante y mi corazón vuelve a latir... muy, muy de prisa. Tiene el rostro impasible y me mira unos segundos antes de apartar la vista sin siquiera saludarme. Luego sigue andando, seguido por un grupo de mujeres.

Estoy destrozada. La cabeza me da vueltas y busco una explicación para su ausencia de cuatro días. ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo? Salta a la vista que no está llorando la pérdida.

Se lo ve arrogante, seguro de sí mismo y guapo hasta dar asco, igual que el día que lo conocí. Son rasgos familiares pero, ahora mismo, acentuados. Sabe el efecto que tiene en mí y en todas las mujeres que le lamen los talones.

La incertidumbre y los celos me están matando, y sigo sin poder dejar de mirarlo, observando cómo noquea a las mujeres que lo rodean con esa puta cara. Se deshacen a sus pies.

Sí, ahí está. Mi marido. Parece como si acabara de aterrizar del planeta de los hombres perfectos. Entorno los ojos al ver a una mujer morena vestida de rojo acariciándole el brazo, y tengo que contenerme para no ir a arrancárselo. Lo dejo estar. Es evidente que no le molestan. Me río para mis adentros. ¿Que me necesita? Sí, ya lo veo.

Soy consciente del silencio que reina en nuestro grupo. Desvío la mirada del bastardo de mi marido y veo que Luna no me quita los ojos de encima. Michael está babeando, como todas las demás, y

Hermione está arañando el suelo del bar con sus tacones de infarto. Es un silencio incómodo. Niego con la cabeza, me río y bebo un buen trago de vino.

Llevaba toda la noche dándole sorbitos. Miro de reojo en su dirección. Sabe que lo estoy observando. Si quiere jugar, que se prepare.

—Vamos a bailar —digo.

Me bebo lo que queda de mi vino, dejo la copa sobre la barra con estruendo y me abro paso entre los pequeños grupos hasta que estoy en la pista de baile. Cuando me vuelvo, compruebo que mis tres leales amigos se han unido a mí.

Luna está nerviosa. Intento cogerle la copa pero se la bebe.

—No seas tonta, Ginny —me advierte, muy seria—. Sé que todavía estás embarazada.

Intento encontrar algo con lo que contraatacar, pero no se me ocurre nada. Así que, por hacer una estupidez como una casa, me vuelvo cabreada al bar. Sé que Harry me está mirando. Y Luna, también.

Pero eso no me impide pedir otra copa y bebérmela de un trago antes de volver a la pista de baile.

—¡¿Qué intentas demostrar?! —me grita mi amiga—. Si quieres que piense que eres imbécil, lo estás consiguiendo.

Si no hubiera bebido, sus palabras me habrían tocado la fibra sensible. Me da igual.

Michael suelta entonces un chillido que hace que me olvide de mi cabreada amiga. Le brillan los ojos cuando el DJ pincha _Clubbed to Death_ de Rob D. Se me abalanza.

—¡Dame un silbato, unos pantalones cortos y súbeme a la tarima! ¡Ibiza!

Pongo la mente en blanco y dejo de pensar en mi hombre imposible. La música se apodera de mí, mi cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la canción. Levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza y cierro los ojos. Estoy en mi mundo. Sólo soy consciente de la música a todo volumen.

Estoy perdida.

Atontada.

Destrozada.

Pero él está cerca.

Puedo sentirlo. Puedo oler su agua fresca acercándose y luego me toca. Mis brazos caen cuando su mano se desliza por mi vientre, su entrepierna contra mi culo, su aliento en mi oreja. Me rodea y, aunque sé que debería rechazarlo, no puedo hacerlo. Mi mente sigue en blanco y empiezo a moverme con él cuando me besa el cuello. Su polla dura se me clava en la espalda.

Estoy indefensa, no puedo evitar ladear la cabeza para que me bese. Tengo el cuello tenso, hipersensible a su lengua implacable, que sigue su trayectoria hasta el oído. Su respiración es ardiente, lenta y controlada. No puedo contenerme. Gimo y me aprieto contra su cuerpo.

La música parece sonar más alto ahora. Me sujeta con más fuerza que antes y, cuando abro los ojos, veo que me está sacando de la pista de baile. Podría intentar detenerlo pero no lo hago. Lo sigo, me lleva por el pasillo que conduce a los baños. Todo parece moverse a cámara lenta, borroso.

Lo único que veo con claridad son sus anchas espaldas. Nos acercamos al final del pasillo, echo la vista atrás y veo que Jay nos está mirando. Luego Harry se vuelve y asiente antes de abrir la puerta de un baño para discapacitados y empujarme adentro. La puerta se cierra rápidamente. Echa el pestillo en un segundo y con su cuerpo me empuja contra la pared. La música resuena con fuerza.

Hay unos altavoces integrados en el techo pero me obliga a bajar la cabeza. Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Sus ojos son verde oscuro, completamente turbios, y tiene la boca entreabierta. Jadeo, me coge por las muñecas, me levanta los brazos y los clava a ambos lados de mi cabeza antes de morderme el labio inferior y apartarse sin soltarlo. He perdido el control sobre mi cuerpo.

El estómago se me revuelve y envía las punzadas que martillean dentro de mí hacia abajo, hacia mi sexo. Lo necesito con desesperación pero, con las manos clavadas en la pared y su cuerpo duro contra el mío, lo único que puedo mover es la cabeza. Así que intento atrapar su boca pero me esquiva. Va a poner condiciones.

Cuando acerca los labios a pocos milímetros de los míos, confirma mis sospechas. Su aliento, ardiente y mentolado, me llega a la cara pero entonces se aparta. Está jugando conmigo. Espero a que me pregunte si lo deseo. Tengo mi respuesta más que preparada.

Una voz ronca escapa entonces de mi garganta:

—Bésame. —Se lo estoy suplicando, lo sé, pero no me importa. Lo deseo y lo necesito dentro de mí.

Su rostro sigue impasible pero me sujeta las muñecas con más fuerza y su cuerpo se aprieta más contra el mío. Me acerca la cara, despacio. Sus ojos verdes me penetran por completo y me hace cosquillas con los labios. Gimo e intento besarlo pero se aparta otra vez, todavía con cara de póquer, todavía bajo control. Yo ya he perdido el mío y estoy a punto de enloquecer de desesperación.

—Bésame —le ordeno con brusquedad.

No me hace ni caso y junta mis muñecas para poder sujetarlas por encima de mi cabeza con una sola mano. La otra desciende y me pone un dedo en la rodilla. Lentamente, comienza la tortura de ir subiéndolo por mi muslo, la cadera, por las costillas, mi pecho, arriba, arriba, hasta que me tiene agarrada del cuello, con el pulgar en la nuez y los otros dedos en la nuca.

Se me ha acelerado el pulso, el corazón se me va a salir del pecho y mis rodillas van a ceder en cualquier momento. Y durante todo este tiempo me ha estado taladrando con sus adictivos ojos verdes. Quiero gritar de frustración.

Seguro que eso es lo que quiere. Trato de capturar de nuevo su boca pero esquiva mis labios sin inmutarse y me hunde la cara en el pecho. Baja el escote del vestido con la barbilla y me muerde una teta. Está repasando su marca.

Recuesto la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, indefensa. La sensación punzante que siento entre las piernas es insoportable, y tengo miedo de que me deje así. Ya lo ha hecho otras veces.

Está pasando por encima de mí. No tiene ningún derecho, pero yo tampoco se lo impido. Me muero por sus caricias, por tocarlo, y ahora que ha empezado no quiero que pare.

La música es atronadora, tanto que uno pensaría que ahoga cualquier ruido, pero no. Mi respiración febril es densa y jadeante. La de Harry, en cambio, es lenta, superficial y controlada. Sus tácticas lo mantienen tranquilo y bajo control. Sabe lo que se hace.

Estoy a punto de gritar de frustración, pero entonces hace que me dé la vuelta y me empotra contra la pared. Mi cuerpo choca contra los azulejos. Ladeo la cara y apoyo la mejilla en la superficie fría.

Con la rodilla, me abre de piernas. Coge mis manos y las pone contra la pared brillante. No necesita ordenarme que no las mueva. La firmeza con que las ha colocado en su sitio y lo despacio que me ha soltado me dicen lo que se espera de mí. Eso, y que me ha pegado los labios al oído. Cuando sus manos se posan en mis muslos y cogen el bajo del vestido, se me acelera aún más la respiración.

Luego se baja la bragueta y los pantalones. Impaciente, saco el culo, invitándolo. Me da un azote en las nalgas y dejo escapar un grito de dolor.

—¡Joder! —jadeo, y me gano otro azote—. ¡Harry!

Apoyo la frente contra los azulejos y mi aliento empaña de vaho la superficie negra y brillante. ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a pasar así? ¿Cuánto tiempo va a hacerme sufrir? Entonces tira de mis caderas, me arranca las bragas y me la clava. Grito, sorprendida ante la repentina invasión, pero él permanece en silencio, ni siquiera jadea, ni siquiera tiembla un poco. Se aparta despacio y se queda quieto un instante antes de embestirme de nuevo.

Se me tensa el estómago, la cabeza me da vueltas y mi frente va de un lado a otro por los azulejos. No sé qué hacer. Vuelve a penetrarme, rápido y sin piedad, y grito pero la música ahoga los sonidos que salen de mi boca. Se retira, despacio, y su mano abandona mi cadera y se desliza por mi cuerpo hasta que me coge por la nuca.

Me gira el cuello para que vuelva la cabeza y entonces arremete contra mi boca. Gimo aceptando el beso y deleitándome con la familiaridad. No me da ni la mitad de lo que necesito. Sólo era una muestra de lo que me he estado perdiendo. Me deja con ganas de mucho más.

Se queda quieto como un muerto durante un par de segundos, luego mueve los pies y se prepara para perder el control. Tira de mí para que vaya a su encuentro una y otra vez, cada estocada fuerte y castigadora acercándome un poco más a mi objetivo. La gran explosión. Y justo cuando puedo tocarla con la punta de los dedos, Harry sale de mí y me da la vuelta. Me levanta para que le rodee la cintura con las piernas.

Me la mete directamente y me abrazo a él mientras carga hacia adelante, rescatando así mi orgasmo en ebullición. Echo la cabeza atrás y el calor de su boca me acaricia la garganta. Me muerde, me lame y me chupa. Me echo a temblar cuando las oleadas que se expanden por mi cuerpo se abren paso hacia mi clítoris, todas a la vez. Empiezo a gritar antes incluso de llegar al clímax.

Luego la presión se dispara y me catapulta a un abismo de placer embriagador y me hago añicos, gritando a pleno pulmón, y sé que él también se ha corrido, aunque permanece en silencio. Mi cabeza cae sobre el pecho y veo que su cara está empapada en sudor. Los ojos verdes miran al frente, inmóviles, carentes de emoción. Me desconcierta.

Enredo las manos en su pelo y tiro de él pero se resiste. Lleva las manos a mis piernas y me baja. Estoy de pie, relativamente estable gracias a que puedo apoyarme contra la pared. Desliza la mano por dentro de mis bragas, recogiendo nuestros fluidos, y luego me la pasa por el pecho. Se enjuga la frente, se abrocha los pantalones y se va.


	10. CAPITULO 10

CAPITULO 10

Tras quedarme estupefacta y en silencio, de repente la música que me bombardea se me hace insoportable. Me arreglo la ropa y hago lo posible por volver a parecer normal. No sirve de nada.

Estoy atónita. No me ha dicho ni media palabra desde que me ha sacado de la pista de baile hasta que me ha dejado sola en el baño para discapacitados, donde acaba de follarme. Ni me ha hecho el amor ni ha sido sexo salvaje. Acaba de follarse a su esposa, como si yo fuera una cualquiera que se ha ligado en un bar. Estoy dolida y mis incertidumbres no han hecho más que aumentar. ¿Qué hago ahora?

Me vuelvo a toda prisa cuando la puerta se abre y Luna entra como un rayo.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Nos vamos!

—¿Por qué?

Parece asustada.

—Sam está aquí.

¿Eso es todo?

—No es para tanto, ¿no?

—Y tu hermano también —añade secamente.

—Vaya...

—Sí, vaya... —Me coge de la mano y me saca del baño—. ¿Dónde está Harry? —pregunta cuando pasamos junto a la barra.

Miro a mi alrededor y lo veo en la barra. Una mano sostiene un vaso de un líquido cristalino y la otra... la tiene en el culo de una mujer.

La sangre me hierve en las venas.

Me suelto de Luna de un tirón y corro hacia el cabrón de mi marido.

—¡Ginny! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! —me grita Luna.

La ignoro y me abro paso entre la gente. Harry levanta la vista y me ve pero no da señales de haberme reconocido. No parece sentirse culpable ni pone cara de saber que lo han pillado. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Sabe que estoy aquí porque acaba de follarme y de marcarme en los servicios. Veo a Sam, que parece estar más asustado que Harry ante mi llegada inminente.

Lo primero que hago cuando lo tengo a mi alcance es cogerle el vaso y bebérmelo. Es agua. Lo tiro al suelo y el sonido del cristal al romperse apenas es audible entre el rugido de la música y de la gente charlando. Luego me vuelvo hacia la mujer, que tiene la mano en el culo terso de mi dios neurótico.

—¡Piérdete! —le grito a la cara al tiempo que le quito la mano del trasero de Harry.

No necesito repetirlo con la mano que él tiene en el culo de ella. Ya la ha retirado, y tampoco hay necesidad de que le repita que se largue. La mujer pone cara de sorpresa y se marcha, recelosa. Es lo más sensato que ha hecho en su vida. Estoy que muerdo.

—¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?! —le grito a Harry.

Él levanta las cejas, despacio, y una sonrisa burlona aparece entonces en las comisuras de su sensual boca. Es la primera reacción emocional que he conseguido sacarle desde que llegó al bar.

Pero no dice nada.

—¡Contéstame!

Niego con la cabeza, se vuelve hacia la barra y le hace un gesto al camarero. Él se lo ha buscado. Me doy la vuelta y veo a mis tres amigos, y a Sam, a Percy y a mi hermano, todos alucinando en colores. Yo también estoy flipando.

—¡Apartad! —grito empujándolos para poder pasar.

Me dirijo a la pista de baile y no tardo mucho en encontrar lo que busco. Recibo muchas ofertas cuando me levanto el bajo del vestido, pero no voy a elegir a cualquiera. Contemplo unos segundos la selección y me decanto por un hombre alto, moreno y de ojos azules. Está muy bueno. No me planteo que me rechace.

Me acerco a él, le dejo que me vea bien y le paso la mano por el cuello. Me acepta encantado, me mete la lengua en la boca sin dilación y me rodea la cintura con el brazo. Me regaño mentalmente por pensar lo bien que se le da y no tardo en fundirme con su ritmo, hasta que de repente desaparece.

Abro los ojos y veo que el extraño le está poniendo a Harry cara de pocos amigos.

—¡¿De qué vas?! —grita sin poder creérselo, a lo que mi hombre responde propinándole un puñetazo en toda la nariz... De los que duelen.

Observo horrorizada cómo le sale un chorro de sangre de la nariz que salpica por todas partes. Sin embargo, eso no lo detiene. Se abalanza sobre Harry y lo derriba. Vuelan puñetazos e intentos de estrangulamiento y todo el mundo se aparta para dejar espacio a los dos luchadores.

—Ginny, pero ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? —La voz cabreada de Sam me apuñala los tímpanos. Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro una mirada acusadora.

No sé en qué estaba pensando. No pensaba, la verdad.

Sigo la mirada de Sam de vuelta a la pista de baile. Harry recibe un gancho en la mandíbula. Se me tuerce el gesto.

—Por favor, Sam, haz que paren.

Todo cuanto veo es la camisa blanca de Harry cubierta de sangre y la cara del otro tío hecha puré.

Tiene la nariz rota.

—¿Estás loca o qué? —se ríe Sam.

Estoy a punto de suplicarle cuando Harry se levanta, coge al tío y lo empotra contra un pilar antes de clavarle un rodillazo en las costillas con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre se hace un ovillo en el suelo y se abraza el torso. Me siento fatal, y no sólo porque mi marido se palpa la mandíbula con gesto de dolor. Me siento responsable por el pobre desconocido, al que he escogido para que le dieran la paliza de su vida. ¿Qué coño me pasa?

Trago saliva y recibo un empujón. Jay entra a la carga, evalúa la situación y coge a Harry y lo saca del bar. Me aparto cuando pasan junto a mí, pero Harry se revuelve contra Jay y me agarra del brazo.

—¡Saca tu culo a la calle! —me ruge.

De repente me doy cuenta de que he cometido un terrible error, y no quiero oír las perlas que van a salir de la boca del hombre enfurecido que me espera fuera. Decido que lo más seguro es quedarse en el bar. Me revuelvo contra Harry y Harry se revuelve contra Jay.

El portero maldice mientras lidia con nosotros.

—¡Afuera! —grita, y de repente me levanta del suelo y me aprieta contra su pecho—. ¡Yo te la saco afuera si sacas tu culo testarudo del bar! —le chilla a Harry.

Funciona, pero no sin que mi marido le gruña:

—No muevas las manos ni un centímetro.

Pese a estar enloquecida, noto que el portero me está sujetando por la cintura con una mano y por el antebrazo con la otra. Me resisto, desafiante.

—¡Suéltame, cabrón!

—Potter, ¿cómo cojones la soportas? —le pregunta Jay caminando hacia la salida del bar.

«¿Perdona?»

—Me vuelve loco —responde Harry lanzándome una mirada de disgusto antes de volver a mirar al frente y pasarse la mano por la mandíbula—. Ten cuidado con ella.

Jay me deja en tierra y me dedica un gesto de desaprobación. Estrecha la mano de Harry y nos deja en la acera. Nos estamos tanteando con la mirada cuando nuestros amigos, y Percy, salen corriendo del bar. No quiero que mi hermano presencie esto.

—¡Largaos! —les ruge Harry.

Percy da un paso adelante.

—¿Te crees que voy a dejarla contigo? —espeta echándose a reír.

Rezo para que Percy cierre el pico porque, después de lo que acabo de ver, no me cabe duda de que mi marido es capaz de aniquilarlo. Me vuelvo hacia Luna y le pido ayuda con los ojos, pero todo cuanto consigo es que me mire con los labios apretados. Los demás observan alternativamente a mi hermano y a mi hombre. Han visto al Harry enloquecido. No van a ayudarme.

Harry me coge del codo y mira a Percy.

—¿Te importa que me lleve a mi mujer a casa? —dice. Es una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—La verdad es que sí me importa. —Mi hermano no va a bajar del burro. Lo veo en el brillo metálico de sus ojos oscuros.

—Percy, no pasa nada. Estoy bien. Vete —replico. Luego miro al resto del grupo—. Marchaos todos, por favor.

Pero nadie se mueve.

Harry me sujeta con más fuerza.

—¡¿Qué coño crees que voy a hacerle?! —aúlla—. ¡Esta mujer es mi vida!

Me echo atrás ante su fiera declaración, igual que los demás, igual que Percy. Si soy su vida, ¿dónde carajo se ha metido estos cuatro días? ¿Por qué me ha follado como si no fuera más que un objeto? ¿Y por qué le ha metido mano a otra en el bar? Me suelto y doy un paso atrás. Miro a mi amiga, aunque no sé por qué. Tal vez en busca de consejo, porque no sé qué hacer. Ella niega sutilmente con la cabeza.

Es su forma de decirme que no monte una escena. Mi lado peleón me está gritando que no le consienta dejarme mal, mientras que mi pequeño lado sensato intenta tranquilizarme y me aconseja que no me deje en mal lugar yo solita.

La mirada de Luna me anima a acercarme a ella, le doy un tirón al bajo de mi vestido y, en un acto estúpido de desafío, cojo su copa de vino y me la bebo.

—¡Ginny! —Mi amiga intenta detenerme, pero tengo una misión.

—Te veo luego —digo cogiéndole mi bolso de la otra mano. Entonces me vuelvo hacia Harry. Tiene el labio torcido en un gesto de advertencia, pero me importa un bledo. Mentalmente no dejo de ver todo lo que ha hecho esta noche, y me estoy cabreando mucho—. No te molestes en seguirme —le suelto. Me mira y la ira es más que evidente en su rostro. Espero que mi disgusto también lo sea pero, por si no lo es, le lanzo una mirada de asco antes de empujarlo para pasar y concentrarme al máximo para no caerme. No debería haberme bebido esa copa de vino por muchas razones.

A trompicones, bajo de la acera para llamar a un taxi, pero no llego ni a levantar el brazo.

—¡No bajes de la acera! —me ruge echándome sobre sus hombros—. ¡¿Estás tonta?!

—¡Que te den, Harry! —Me lleva de nuevo a la acera—. ¡Bájame!

—¡No!

—¡Harry, me haces daño!

Me baja al instante y sus ojos verdes me examinan, preocupados.

—¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Dónde?

Me llevo la mano al pecho.

—¡Aquí! —le grito en las narices.

Da un paso atrás pero luego hace el mismo gesto que yo. Se golpea el pecho, con la camisa manchada de sangre.

—¡Bienvenida al club, Ginny! —ruge.

Parpadeo ante el volumen de su voz antes de dar media vuelta sobre mis tacones, borracha, y me marcho.

—¡El coche está aquí! —me grita desde atrás.

Me detengo, doy media vuelta muy despacio y me marcho en la otra dirección. No voy a conseguir nada intentando escapar. Yo estoy borracha, y él está decidido.

—No me gusta tu vestido —me gruñe pisándome los talones.

—A mí, sí —contraataco sin dejar de andar.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Me alcanza, cosa que no es difícil: estoy pedo y llevo tacones.

Me paro y me vuelvo para mirarlo.

—¡Porque sabía que lo odiarías! —grito, y el resto de los viandantes se nos quedan mirando.

—¡Pues tenías razón! —me grita.

—¡Bien! ¿Estás enfadado por eso, porque estoy borracha, o porque he besado a otro?

—¡Por todo! Pero lo de besar a otro hombre se lleva la palma —dice temblando de la rabia.

—¡Tenías la mano en el culo de otra!

—¡Ya lo sé! —Me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada.

—¡¿Por qué? ¿Una sola mujer te resultaba aburrido?! —chillo poniéndome tensa.

Miro alrededor para ver quién más ha oído mi comentario. Me alegra comprobar que nuestros amigos han huido. Podría haberlo atacado por ser tan celoso o por ser tan posesivo, pero no, voy y elijo su vida sexual pasada.

Me mira con sus ojos verdes entornados y los labios apretados.

—¡Lo estabas pidiendo a gritos!

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

—¡Me dejaste! ¡Prometiste que no me dejarías nunca!

Estamos el uno frente al otro, mirándonos como un par de lobos a punto de saltar a la yugular del otro. Ninguno de los dos se echa atrás. Los dos tenemos motivos para estar enfadados. Por supuesto, yo soy la que más motivo tiene, pero no estoy preparada para pasarme la noche en plena calle sólo para demostrar que tengo razón. No soy tan cabezota como él.

—No deberías haber decidido mi futuro tú solo —digo con más calma.

Echo a andar y doy un traspié al llegar al bordillo de la acera. No sé dónde tiene aparcado el coche, pero seguro que en breve me gritará hacia adónde debo ir.

—Eres un grano en el culo —me suelta—. Estaba pensando en nuestro futuro.

Me coge por detrás y me lleva en brazos.

—Bájame, Harry —protesto sin mucha convicción. Mi débil intento de soltarme es bastante patético, la verdad.

—No voy a bajarte, señorita.

Me rindo. Mi cuerpo es débil, mi mente aún está peor, y me duele la garganta de tanto gritar.

Dejo que me lleve al coche y me siente en el asiento del acompañante. Ni siquiera protesto cuando me abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Masculla incoherencias mientras intenta cubrirme las piernas con el bajo del vestido y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Soy vagamente consciente de haber subido al coche y de los agradables acordes de Ed Sheeran, pero mi mente está agotada y no logro reunir fuerzas para gritarle. La frente se me cae contra la ventanilla y tengo la vista perdida en las luces brillantes de Londres que dejamos atrás.

—Madre mía —dice Clive con tono de desaprobación cuando me despierto. Mi cabeza se mueve arriba y abajo, al ritmo de las zancadas de Harry—. ¿Llamo el ascensor, señor Potter?

—No, ya puedo yo. —La voz de Harry resuena en mi interior—. Este vestido es un cinturón — gruñe llamando el ascensor. Entra en cuanto las puertas se abren.

Me despierto del todo en sus brazos y me revuelvo para que me suelte.

—Puedo andar —le espeto.

Da un respingo burlón y me deja en el suelo, pero sólo porque no hay escapatoria ni coches que puedan atropellarme. Se abren las puertas del ascensor y soy la primera en salir, buscando las llaves en el bolso. Las encuentro bastante rápido, teniendo en cuenta que las manos no me responden, pero introducir la llave correcta es otro cantar. Cierro los ojos e intento concentrarme mientras aproximo la llave a la cerradura.

Lo oigo gruñir a pocos pasos de mí, pero lo ignoro y sigo insistiendo. Se ve que se harta de esperar porque de repente me coge la muñeca y guía mi mano. Acierta a la primera.

Las puertas se abren. Me quito los zapatos y me tambaleo por el inmenso espacio abierto. Subo la escalera con cuidado. Cuando llego a lo alto, no giro a la izquierda hacia el dormitorio principal, sino que voy a la derecha y me meto en mi cuarto de invitados favorito. Me desplomo sobre la cama, vestida y sin desmaquillar, señal de que estoy molida. No me paro a pensarlo. Se me cierran los ojos y caigo rendida en el sueño de los borrachos.

—Hay que quitarse eso.

Noto que tiran de mi vestido. Estoy medio dormida. Sé que todavía estoy borracha y que tengo los párpados pegados porque se me ha corrido la máscara de pestañas.

—¿Vas a cortarlo en trocitos? —murmuro, molesta.

—No —dice con calma. Sus brazos, fuertes y familiares, me envuelven y me levantan de la cama

—. Tal vez no sea capaz de hablar contigo, nena —susurra—, pero quiero que «no nos hablemos» en nuestra cama.

Automáticamente mis brazos buscan su cuello para agarrarse y hundo la cara en él. Puede que esté ligeramente ebria y muy cabreada, pero sé cuál es mi sitio favorito. Me deposita sobre el colchón, me tumba y poco después me atrae contra su pecho.

—¿Ginny? —me susurra al oído.

—¿Qué?

—Me vuelves loco, señorita.

—¿Un loco enamorado? —farfullo medio dormida.

Me acerca un poco más a él.

—Eso también.

—Te quiero.

¿Qué ha sido eso? Abro los ojos, llenos de rímel corrido.

—Bebe —me ordena con dulzura.

Gimo y me doy la vuelta sobre la almohada.

—Déjame en paz —lloriqueo.

Se ríe.

Me duele la cabeza. Ni siquiera la he levantado de la almohada, pero tengo la sensación de que Black Sabbath están ensayando en mi cabeza.

—Ven aquí.

Me enrosca el brazo en la cintura y me arrastra por la cama hasta que me tiene en su regazo. Me pasa la mano por el pelo y me lo aparta de la cara. Entreabro los ojos y veo un vaso de agua burbujeante delante de mis labios.

—Bebe —insiste.

Dejo que me ponga el vaso en los labios y bebo el líquido frío con gusto.

—Bébetelo todo.

Me termino el vaso y luego me dejo caer en su pecho desnudo. Soy lo peor cuando tengo resaca.

—¿Duele mucho? —Sé que se está riendo.

—Muchísimo —grazno.

Me pesan los párpados y estoy demasiado cómoda para pensar en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, los que me han unido a esta espantosa resaca y al hombre que me saca de mis casillas.

Cambia de postura y se recuesta en la cama llevándome consigo. Al menos me habla lo suficiente para cuidar de mí en mi estado lamentable. ¿Qué clase de persona castiga al amor de su vida, un alcohólico, saliendo por ahí a emborracharse? Y encima embarazada, aunque él no lo sepa.

¿Qué clase de persona tortura a su marido, que es celoso a más no poder, metiéndole la lengua hasta las amígdalas a otro hombre? La misma clase de persona que le esconde las píldoras anticonceptivas al amor de su vida para intentar dejarla preñada sin que ella se entere. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Lo siento, más o menos —digo en voz baja.

Me da un beso en el pelo.

—Yo también.

Qué valiente es. Seguro que huelo a perro muerto y que tengo un aspecto aún peor. El aroma a resaca no es el más agradable por la mañana, y menos aún para un ex alcohólico.

Me quedo hecha un ovillo lamentable sobre su pecho, medio dormida, medio despierta, dejando vagar mis pensamientos.

—¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta casi con miedo.

—En que no podemos seguir así —contesto con sinceridad—. No es bueno para ti. —Omito el hecho de que tampoco lo es para mí.

Suspira.

—Yo de mí no me preocupo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —insisto.

Se queda unos momentos en silencio. Luego me tumba de espaldas, me separa las piernas y se acomoda entre mis muslos. Respira hondo y deja caer la cabeza sobre mi pecho.

—No lo sé, pero sé que te quiero muchísimo.

Miro al techo. Eso ya lo sé, pero estamos poniendo a prueba el viejo dicho de que el amor todo lo puede. Siempre que la pifia recurre a lo mucho que me quiere, como si eso disculpara todas sus neuras y sus locuras.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No necesito darle detalles. Sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Me mira y ya lleva puesta la arruga de la frente.

—Porque te quiero —dice a modo de defensa—. Todo lo hago porque te quiero.

—Me tratas como a una zorra, me follas en el baño del bar, sin una palabra, y luego te marchas y te pillo metiéndole mano a otra. ¿Eso lo has hecho porque me quieres?

—Estaba intentando demostrártelo —me discute en voz baja—. Y cuidado con esa boca.

—No, Harry, estabas intentando tocarme las pelotas. —Me revuelvo un poco debajo de él y me mira nervioso—. Necesito una ducha.

Busca en mi mirada pero al final se aparta para que me levante. Voy al cuarto de baño, cierro la puerta, me cepillo los dientes y me meto bajo el agua. Estoy desanimada y resacosa. Sólo quiero volver a meterme en la cama y olvidarlo todo, pero mi cerebro va a cien y estoy entrando en terreno pantanoso, lo que empeora mi dolor de cabeza. No lo he visto en cuatro días. Estoy intentando no pensar pero no puedo evitarlo, sobre todo después de lo que pasó la última vez que desapareció.

Pego un brinco cuando noto su mano en mi vientre y me besa en el hombro.

—Ya lo hago yo —susurra quitándome la esponja y dándome la vuelta. Se arrodilla delante de mí y coge mi pie, se lo apoya en el muslo y empieza a enjabonarme la pierna.

No hay ni rastro de la arruga de la frente. Parece contento, relajado y en paz, como a mí me gusta. Es porque vuelve a cuidar de mí.

—¿Dónde has estado desde el lunes? —pregunto sin quitarle ojo.

No se tensa ni me mira receloso, sino que sigue enjabonándome mientras el agua cae sobre nosotros.

—En el infierno —responde con dulzura—. Me dejaste, Ginny. —No me mira y no lo dice en tono de acusación, pero sé que me está diciendo que rompí mi promesa.

—¿Dónde has estado? —insisto dejando el pie sobre el suelo de la ducha y levantando el otro cuando me da un golpecito en el tobillo.

—Estaba intentando darte espacio. Sé cómo me porto contigo y ojalá pudiera evitarlo, de verdad. Pero no puedo.

Aún no me ha respondido. Todo eso ya lo sé.

—¿Dónde has estado, Harry?

—Siguiéndote —susurra—... a todas partes.

—¿Durante cuatro días? —exclamo.

Me mira y deja de enjabonarme.

—Mi único consuelo era ver que tú también te sentías sola.

Me coge la mano y tira de mí para que me arrodille yo también. Me aparta el pelo mojado de la cara y me da un beso tierno en los labios.

—No somos convencionales, nena. Pero somos especiales. Lo que tenemos es muy especial. Me perteneces y yo te pertenezco a ti. Eso es así. No es natural que estemos separados, Ginny.

—Nos volvemos locos el uno al otro. No es sano.

—Lo que no es sano es mi vida sin ti. —Me sienta en su regazo y rodea su cuello con mis brazos antes de enroscar los suyos alrededor de mi cintura—. Aquí es donde debes estar —añade apretándome la cintura para enfatizar sus palabras—. Justo aquí. Siempre a mi lado. No vuelvas a besar a otro hombre, Ginny, o me meterán a la sombra durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Me doy cuenta de lo tonta que he sido. Le acaricio la mandíbula. No hay cardenales ni rasguños.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer locuras —digo.

Mi enfado ha desaparecido, y sé por qué. Es por lo mucho que sé que me quiere. ¿Excusa eso su comportamiento? Parece que deja de autodestruirse en cuanto me tiene en sus brazos y hago lo que me ordena. No puedo fingir que no me resulta frustrante, que no me saca de quicio y que no hace que a veces me pregunte en qué me he metido. Pero este lado suyo, el tierno y afectuoso, casi supera sus neuras y su confusa forma de ser. Y de repente me acuerdo de que sigo embarazada.

Y Harry cree que no lo estoy.

Me coge las mejillas y me besa.

—Y tú tienes que dejar de llevarme la contraria —sonríe sin despegarse de mis labios.

—Eso nunca —replico, y me lo como a besos bajo el agua caliente de la ducha.


	11. CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 11

Pasamos casi todo el sábado haciendo las paces. He disfrutado con el sexo soñoliento y no he estado de acuerdo con casi nada de lo que Harry decía para que me echara un polvo de entrar en razón. Luego he olvidado a qué había accedido durante el polvo de entrar en razón para ganarme un polvo de recordatorio.

También hemos echado un polvo al fresco en la terraza después de comer, seguido de un polvo de represalia cuando él ha decidido que era lo justo por haber roto mi promesa. Pero sé que en realidad quería tenerme esposada y, la verdad, me lo merecía. Me ha follado de todas las formas, posturas y lugares posibles y he disfrutado cada segundo, aunque ahora estoy un poco escocida.

Estoy de vuelta en el séptimo cielo de Harry. Ahora que no hay embarazo, ha vuelto a follarme cuando, donde y como quiere. Ayer recibí con creces la dosis del Harry dominante que me había perdido las últimas semanas. No podría ser más feliz.

Pero lo cierto es que el embarazo sigue ahí. Luna me llamó, y estoy segura de haber oído a mi hermano de fondo, pero lo negó y pasó a preguntarme si Harry y yo habíamos hecho las paces. Sí. También me preguntó si le había contado que estoy embarazada. No. Después de haberlo disfrutado todo el día y de que las cosas hayan vuelto a la normalidad, como debería ser, estoy segura de que es la decisión correcta.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí tirada todo el día o vas a vestirte para que podamos pasarnos por La Mansión? —inquiere. Está en la puerta del baño como su madre lo trajo al mundo, secándose los rizos azabaches con una toalla.

Me incorporo y me arrastro hacia los pies de la cama, luego me pongo boca abajo, apoyo los codos sobre el colchón y la barbilla en las manos. Sé lo que me hago, y él también, a juzgar por cómo me miran esos ojos verdes. No es que no quiera ir a La Mansión. Me gusta mucho más desde que cierta bruja con látigo ya no está.

—No lo sé. —Mi voz es ronca e insinuante, justo como yo quiero—. Se te ha puesto dura —digo señalando su entrepierna con la cabeza mientras lo miro a los ojos. Me cuesta contener la risa. Me muerdo el labio y me quedo observándolo.

—Eso es porque te estoy mirando.

Se echa la toalla sobre los hombros y se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

Empiezo a babear. Está para chuparse los dedos. Sonrío.

—Lo tienes todo de piedra.

—Excepto esto —dice en plan profundo golpeándose el pecho—. Por dentro soy un blando. Pero sólo contigo.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

—A veces tienes el corazón de piedra —murmuro tumbándome de espaldas con la cabeza colgando fuera de la cama.

—Es usted una seductora, señora Potter.

Boca abajo, observo cómo su cuerpo se acerca hasta que lo tengo justo encima de mí. Su polla de acero me roza los labios. Saco la lengua para probar la punta húmeda, pero la aparta.

—Pídemelo por favor.

—Por favor. —Le acaricio el pecho con el extremo de los dedos, gime, y lleva la polla de vuelta a mi boca. La abro y observo su expresión de anticipación. Luego la rodeo con los labios.

—Ginny, qué boca tienes —gime cerrando los ojos.

—¿Debería parar? —Le doy un pequeño mordisco y deslizo los dientes por su piel suave—. ¿Quieres que pare?

—Quiero que te calles y que te concentres en lo que estás haciendo.

Sonrío y lo suelto. Me siento en el borde de la cama, entre sus muslos. Cojo su polla y la aprieto... fuerte.

—Deja de jugar conmigo, señorita. —Me coge del pelo y tira con fuerza para que me la meta en la boca.

No ofrezco resistencia. Me encanta hacerlo así. Mi cabeza sube y baja y le clavo las uñas en su firme trasero para acercármelo más.

—¡Joder! —ruge sujetándome la cabeza—. No te muevas.

Se frota contra mi garganta y lucho para que no se me revuelva el estómago. Permanezco en silencio mientras se convulsiona dentro de mí, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y tirándome del pelo.

Tengo que mantener el control. No puedo vomitar. No se lo voy a contar, así que me concentro en mi boca, completamente llena con su polla. Me concentro únicamente en no echar la pota. Cierro los ojos y respiro por la nariz. ¿Qué me pasa? Si el embarazo hace que la hombría de Harry me dé asco, no quiero volver a estar embarazada.

Me relajo un poco cuando la saca y la dejo caer de mis labios antes de trepar por su cuerpo y enroscarle las piernas alrededor de la cintura. Tengo que hacerlo bien, y más teniendo en cuenta la cara de incredulidad que me pone. No le gusta que lo deje a medias. Ésa es su decisión. Le muerdo el labio.

—Te quiero dentro de mí.

—Estaba muy bien donde estaba —dice con escepticismo. Me hace gracia—. Me alegro de que te parezca tan divertido, Ginny.

—Perdona. —Lo beso con fuerza. Tengo que convencerlo de que lo necesito. Es mi única salida

—. Te necesito dentro de mí. Ahora.

Se aparta y me mira con aire de sospecha. Me preocupa. Pero entonces me deslumbra con su sonrisa, la que está reservada sólo para mí.

—No tienes que decírmelo dos veces, nena —replica. Me deja sobre la cama y se coloca encima de mí—. Quítame la toalla.

La cojo y la lanzo a la otra punta de la habitación.

—Enrosca los dedos en mi pelo —me ordena.

Obedezco en el acto y mis manos se pierden entre su cabello húmedo.

—Tira.

Me lame los labios, gimo y le tiro del pelo.

—Bésame, Ginny. —Su tono firme hace que lo necesite aún más.

Ataco su boca con decisión y desesperación.

—Para —me ordena.

Lo hago, aunque no quiero.

—Bésame con ternura —susurra.

Suspiro y deslizo la lengua por su boca, muy despacio. Es el paraíso.

—Ya basta —dice bruscamente.

Vuelvo a parar.

Se aparta y me da un beso amoroso en los labios.

—¿Por qué no puedes obedecerme en todo sin chistar?

Sonrío y reclamo su boca.

—Porque eres adicto al poder, y todo se pega menos la hermosura.

Se echa a reír y me coloca sobre sus caderas.

—Todo tuyo, nena.

—Muy bien —acepto de inmediato. Me levanto e intenta bajarme de nuevo sobre su entrepierna. Lo aparto de un manotazo—. Si me disculpas...

—Perdona —sonríe—, pero no te andes con jueguecitos, ¿vale?

—Se te olvida, dios —digo cogiendo su erección y guiándola hacia mi cuerpo—, que me has cedido el poder.

Desciendo con cuidado, y la sonrisa desaparece. Ahora mismo me está dando las gracias.

Gime y me agarra de los muslos.

—Es posible que te ceda el poder más a menudo.

Asciendo y vuelvo a descender muy despacio mientras le acaricio el pecho.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

Me mira y me desliza las manos por mis muslos.

—Eres tan guapo.

Vuelvo a ascender y a descender con un suspiro.

—Lo sé.

—Y tan arrogante.

—Lo sé. Arriba.

Arqueo las cejas.

—¿Quién manda aquí?

—Tú, pero no por mucho tiempo si abusas del poder. Arriba.

Reprime una sonrisa y yo le lanzo una mirada asesina, pero me levanto.

—Buena chica —jadea—. Más rápido.

Vuelvo a descender y muevo las caderas en círculos.

—Pero a mí me gusta así.

—Más de prisa, Ginny.

—No. Mando yo.

Asciendo pero no tengo ocasión de descender, puesto que me tumba de espaldas sobre la cama y me sujeta las manos.

—Has perdido tu oportunidad, señorita —replica al tiempo que me penetra con decisión—. Ahora mando yo.

¡Bam!

Chillo y me abro de piernas.

¡Bam!

—¡Joder! —grito cuando noto que me llega al útero.

¡Bam!

—¡Harry!

—Has tentado la suerte, nena —gruñe sujetándome las muñecas con menos fuerza y embistiéndome una y otra y otra vez. Cierro los ojos—. ¡Mírame!

Obedezco del susto.

—Buena chica.

El sudor le cae a chorros de la cara y aterriza en mis mejillas. Tengo que agarrarme a él. Tengo que morderlo y arañarlo, pero estoy indefensa, como a él le gusta.

—¡Deja que te abrace! —grito intentando soltarme mientras él arremete contra mí.

—¿Quién manda?

—¡Tú, maldito controlador!

—¡Cuidado...

¡Bam!

—... con esa...

¡Bam!

—... puta...

¡Bam!

—... boca!

Grito.

—¡Joder! —chilla—. ¡Córrete para mí, Ginny!

No puedo. Estoy intentando concentrarme en el orgasmo que siento muy adentro, en alguna parte, pero cada vez que creo haberlo capturado, me clava las caderas y lo echa hacia atrás. Cierro los ojos y no puedo hacer más que aceptar el asedio al que somete a mi cuerpo.

—Por Dios, Ginny, ¡voy a correrme!

Y, con eso, grita, se aprieta contra mí y se desploma. Me suelta las manos. Respira descontroladamente y su cuerpo palpita bañado en sudor. Yo estoy igual, salvo que sin orgasmo.

—No te has corrido —jadea en mi cuello.

No puedo hablar, así que niego con la cabeza, con los brazos laxos a los lados.

—Lo siento, nena.

Asiento con la cabeza y trato de levantar los brazos para acunarlo y que así sepa que estoy bien, pero mis músculos no obedecen. Me ha dejado incapacitada de verdad. Nuestros pechos sudorosos están pegados y los dos respiramos con fuerza. Estamos destrozados. Quiero quedarme en la cama pero entonces noto que me falta su peso y que me está levantando en brazos. Protesto entre dientes cuando me lleva al cuarto de baño.

Abre el grifo de la ducha, coge una toalla, la pone en el suelo y me deja encima. Estoy a punto de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para mirarlo mal cuando se sienta conmigo en el suelo y me abre de piernas.

—Vamos a resucitarte.

Abre el agua fría y se coloca entre mis piernas. Luego me despierta de verdad con una caricia larga, suave y delicada en el centro mismo de mi sexo.

Arqueo la espalda. Mis brazos sin vida vuelven a funcionar y recupero la voz.

—¡Ay, Dios!

Lo cojo del pelo húmedo y lo aprieto contra mí. El orgasmo profundo que no ha acabado de salir ahora parece estar a punto de hacerlo. Ni siquiera intento controlarlo. Empiezo a jadear, se me tensan los músculos del abdomen y levanto la cabeza. El agua fría recorre mi cuerpo. Harry está en todas partes, lamiendo, mordiendo, chupando, dándome besos en el interior de los muslos y penetrándome con la lengua.

—¿Ya te has despertado? —masculla con mi clítoris en la boca. Le da un mordisco.

—¡Más! —exijo tirándole del pelo.

Lo oigo reírse. Luego cumple con mis demandas, sella la boca en mi sexo y chupa hasta que me corro. Exploto. Veo las estrellas. Gimo y me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Es demasiado. Es increíble, es alucinante. Palpito contra su boca y me relajo por completo. El agua fresca es una gozada y el ruido constante de la ducha es de lo más relajante. No voy a moverme del suelo, por nada ni por nadie. Que me lleve de vuelta a la cama.

—Me encanta sentirte palpitar, de verdad.

Me besa por todo el cuerpo hasta que encuentra mis labios y les dedica especial atención. Sólo respondo con la boca. No logro convencer a mis músculos de que se muevan, aunque lo cierto es que tampoco lo estoy intentando con mucho empeño.

—¿Me he redimido?

Asiento contra sus labios y se echa a reír. Se aparta para verme mejor. Mis ojos todavía funcionan. Es más guapo que un sol y lo sabe, el muy engreído.

—Te quiero —digo; me ha costado pronunciar las palabras con la respiración entrecortada. Él me deslumbra con su sonrisa..., mi sonrisa.

—Lo sé, nena —repone, y se levanta demasiado de prisa para mi gusto—. Vamos. Ya he cumplido con mis obligaciones divinas y ahora tenemos que ir a La Mansión.

Me coge de la mano y me levanta sin esfuerzo. Y eso que no lo ayudo. Me hago el peso muerto para protestar, aunque ni siquiera lo nota.

—¿Tengo que ir? —refunfuño cuando me echa champú en el pelo y empieza a lavármelo.

—Qué raro. Normalmente siempre quieres venir. —Me sonríe y pongo los ojos en blanco—. Sí, tienes que venir. Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cuatro días, ni más, ni menos.

Lo ignoro y dejo que sus manos grandes y fuertes me masajeen la cabeza. Luego me la aclara.

—He terminado contigo, señorita. Sal —dice, y me da una palmada en el trasero para que salga mientras él termina de ducharse.

Miro la cama con ojos golosos pero, aunque me está llamando, me resisto a la tentación y me meto en el vestidor. Es verdad que tenemos que recuperar cuatro días y mucho de que hablar. Hemos pasado la peor parte, razón de más para que ponga remedio a la situación que sin duda hará que Harry vuelva a tratarme como si fuera de cristal: sigo estando embarazada.

Entro en la cocina y veo que está rebuscando en los armarios como un poseso. Con los brazos en alto, su espalda aún parece más ancha. Lleva un polo blanco que acentúa sus músculos, y la vasta extensión de los mismos hace que me den ganas de pellizcarme para confirmar que es real. Sonrío.

Es de carne y hueso y es todo mío.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto haciéndome un moño en lo alto de la cabeza.

Se vuelve y me mira, alarmado.

—No queda mantequilla de cacahuete.

—¿Qué? —suelto una carcajada al verlo tan agobiado—. ¿No hay mantequilla de cacahuete?

—¡No tiene gracia! —Cierra la puerta del armario de golpe, abre la nevera y rebusca entre un sinfín de botellas de agua—. ¡¿A qué coño juega Cathy?! —ruge para sí.

No puedo evitarlo. Me parto de la risa. Una persona normal no se comporta así. No es que le guste, es que es adicto a la mantequilla de cacahuete. Mi señor es adicto a la mantequilla de cacahuete y es posible que le dé un ataque si no se toma pronto su dosis. Me estoy muriendo de la risa cuando oigo que cierra la puerta de la nevera. Enderezo la espalda y no consigo borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

Tengo que morderme el labio para no soltar una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes? —inquiere mirándome de muy mal humor.

—¿A qué vienen tantas ansias de comer mantequilla de cacahuete? —pregunto lo más rápidamente que puedo para volver a morderme el labio.

Se cruza de brazos. Sigue de mal humor.

—Me gusta.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, me gusta.

—Pues estás histérico, no parece que sólo te guste. —Se me escapa el labio de entre los dientes.

No puedo contener la risa más tiempo.

—No estoy histérico —me discute medio riéndose—. No es para tanto.

—Ya. —Me encojo de hombros sin dejar de reír. ¡Si le va a dar algo!

Atraviesa la cocina y se me acerca. Abre unos ojos como platos cuando me ve las piernas.

—¿Qué es eso? —farfulla.

Me miro y luego miro sus sorprendidos ojos verdes.

—Son unos pantalones cortos.

—Querrás decir unas bragas.

Me echo a reír nuevamente.

—No, quiero decir pantalones cortos. —Me subo los bajos de los pantalones cortos vaqueros—. Si fueran unas bragas, serían así.

Traga saliva al tiempo que estudia la prenda ofensora.

—Ginny, mujer, sé razonable.

—Harry —suspiro—, ya te lo he dicho: si lo que quieres son faldas largas y suéteres de cuello vuelto, búscate a alguien de tu edad.

Me arreglo los shorts y me arrodillo para atarme los cordones de mis Converse haciendo caso omiso de los gruñidos y los bufidos que emite mi hombre imposible.

—Tal vez me bañe en la piscina de La Mansión —suelto de pronto. Lo miro y su expresión gruñona pasa a ser de terror absoluto.

—¿En biquini?

Me río.

—No, en mono de esquí. Pues claro que en biquini. —Estoy tentando mi suerte y lo sé.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito.

—Me apetece nadar.

—Y a mí me apetece estrangularte. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Porque eres un capullo imposible y tienes que relajarte. Puede que tú seas un vejestorio, pero yo sólo tengo veintiséis años. Deja de comportarte como un troglodita. ¿Qué pasaría si nos fuéramos de vacaciones a la playa?

—Pensaba que iríamos a esquiar. —Ahora es él quien se burla de mí—. Podría enseñarte lo bien que se me dan los deportes extremos.

Sonrío cuando repite lo que dijo la primera vez que nos vimos. Luego me abalanzo sobre su cuerpo y hundo la nariz en su cuello.

—Hueles a gloria.

Inhalo su delicioso aroma mientras me lleva al coche. Con los pantalones cortos puestos. Llegamos a La Mansión. Me abre la puerta del coche y tira de mí por la escalera de la puerta de entrada y por el vestíbulo. Oigo las lejanas conversaciones del bar y sonrío al ver a Ron acercarse a nosotros. Sigue siendo enorme, y da mucho miedo.

—Ginny, ¿te apetece nadar? —masculla Harry cuando John se une a nosotros y echa a andar a la misma velocidad que él. Yo casi tengo que correr para poder seguirlos.

El grandullón me mira con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Te apetece, muchacha?

Asiento.

—Hace calor.

La sonrisa que le cruza la cara me dice que sabe perfectamente lo que me traigo entre manos. Sí, voy a intentar quitarle las manías a mi hombre imposible, y éste es el lugar perfecto para empezar: el paraíso sexual de mi señor, donde la piel desnuda es el pan nuestro de cada día. No pienso despelotarme y pasearme por ahí para que me vea todo el mundo. Empezaré por darme un baño en biquini, uno recatado. Si es capaz de soportarlo aquí, lo soportará en cualquier parte.

Pasamos junto al bar y encontramos a Sam. No le veo la cara, pero está tirado en un taburete y está claro cómo se siente. Mi mejor amiga es idiota. Está huyendo de algo bueno sólo para retomar algo muy, muy malo. Puede que Sam la haya arrastrado al lado oscuro, pero no se merece que lo trate así.

Cuando entramos en la oficina de Harry, él me suelta la mano y se va directo a la nevera. Coge un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete, desenrosca la tapa y sumerge todo un dedo. Ron ni parpadea, se sienta en la silla opuesta a la de Harry mientras yo observo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se dirige a su silla y se sienta, se mete el dedo en la boca y suspira. ¿Le gusta?

—¿Cómo va todo? —le pregunta Harry a Ron con el dedo en la boca.

—La cámara tres está fuera de combate. La compañía de seguridad va a venir a arreglarla.

Ron se revuelve en su asiento y se saca el móvil del bolsillo.

—Voy a llamarlos —dice. Luego teclea en el teléfono, se lo lleva al oído, se levanta y camina hasta la ventana.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? —me pregunta Harry. Parece preocupado.

—Sí, muy bien. —Caigo en la cuenta de que estoy de pie en la puerta de su despacho, así que me acerco a la mesa y me siento en la silla que hay junto a la de John—. Sólo estaba soñando despierta.

Vuelve a meterse los dedos en la boca.

—¿Con qué soñabas?

Sonrío.

—Nada. Estaba viendo cómo devorabas tu mantequilla de cacahuete.

Mira el tarro y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres?

—No. —Arrugo la nariz, asqueada, y se echa a reír. Le brillan los ojos y se le marcan las patas de gallo cuando cierra el tarro y lo deja sobre su mesa. Ya se ha tomado su dosis—. ¿Qué tal está Sam?

—Hecho una mierda. No quiere hablar del tema. ¿Y Luna?

—No muy bien. —Es verdad, no está bien.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Por qué ha cortado con él?

Me encojo de hombros intentando disimular.

—Creo que por este sitio. —Me resisto al impulso de sentarme sobre las manos. No me atrevo a mencionar a mi hermano—. Seguro que es lo mejor.

Él asiente, pensativo.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar o prefieres quedarte conmigo?

Sé lo que quiere oír.

—¿Tú qué vas a hacer? —pregunto mirando las montañas de papeles que tiene sobre la mesa.

Nunca la había visto tan desordenada, y sé por qué. Romilda ya no está. No obstante, no voy a sentirme ni un pelín culpable. Me da igual que parezca que ha caído una bomba en la mesa de Harry.

Él también mira las montañas de papeles y da un suspiro.

—Esto es lo que voy a hacer. —Ojea una de las montañas.

—¿Por qué no contratas a alguien?

—Ginny, las cosas no son tan sencillas en este tipo de trabajo. Tienes que conocer a alguien y confiar en él. No puedo llamar a la oficina de empleo y pedirles que envíen a alguien que sepa escribir a máquina.

Vale, ahora me siento un poco culpable. Tiene razón. Estamos hablando de personas de la alta sociedad, con trabajos importantes, de responsabilidad. Harry me ha contado que investigan las cuentas, el historial médico y criminal de la gente. Imagino que la confidencialidad es importante.

—Yo puedo ayudar —me ofrezco de mala gana, aunque no sabría ni por dónde empezar. Verlo tan abrumado por la cantidad ingente de papeles me está haciendo sentir muy culpable.

Me mira, perplejo.

—¿De verdad?

Me encojo de hombros y cojo el primer papel que pillo.

—En los ratos libres.

Echo un vistazo al texto y retrocedo. Es un extracto bancario. Al menos, eso creo. Los dígitos parecen más bien números de teléfono internacionales, así que podría ser una factura telefónica. Lo miro y veo que sonríe.

—Somos muy ricos, señora Potter.

—¡La madre que me trajo!

—Ginny...

—Lo siento, pero... —Intento concentrarme en todas las cifras pero no puedo—. Esto no debería estar danzando por la mesa de tu despacho, Harry. —Aparece el número de su cuenta y todo—. Un momento... ¿Romilda se encargaba de tus finanzas?

—Sí —dice tan tranquilo.

Se me ponen los pelos como escarpias. No me fío de esa mujer.

—¿Sabes dónde tienes el dinero? ¿Cuánto tienes? —inquiero dejando el papel sobre la mesa.

—Sí, mira —dice cogiendo el papel, y señala con el dedo—. Esto es lo que tengo y está en este banco.— ¿Sólo tienes una cuenta? ¿No tienes cuenta de empresa, de ahorro, de pensiones?

Me mira un poco asustado, casi molesto.

—No lo sé.

Lo observo, boquiabierta.

—¿Ella se encargaba de todo? ¿Llevaba todas tus cuentas?

La idea no me gusta un pelo.

—Ya no —gruñe tirando el papel sobre la mesa—. ¿Me vas a ayudar? —Vuelve a sonreír.

¿Cómo no voy a ayudarlo? Este hombre es rico y no tiene ni idea de cómo ni dónde guardan su

dinero.

—Sí, te ayudaré.

Cojo una pila de papeles y empiezo a estudiarlos, pero me doy cuenta de una cosa que me preocupa. Levanto la cabeza y veo que Harry me mira la mar de contento.

—He dicho que te ayudaré, eso es todo. En los ratos libres, Harry.

Quiere que sustituya a Romilda.

Mis palabras le caen como un jarro de agua fría.

—Pero sería la solución ideal.

—¡Para ti! ¡La solución ideal para ti! Yo tengo una carrera. ¡No voy a dejarla para venir aquí todos los días a encargarme de tu papeleo!

Qué cabrón. Quiere que sustituya a Romilda y me convierta en su secretaria. ¡De eso, nada!

—Además... —Dejo la pila sobre la mesa y me pongo de pie—. Yo no sé manejar un látigo, así que no creo estar lo bastante cualificada. —No sé por qué he dicho eso. No era necesario y ha sido de mal gusto.

Se queda de piedra y veo que se reclina en su sillón con una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado.

—Eso ha sido muy infantil, ¿no te parece?

—Perdona. —Cojo mi bolso—. No ha sido a propósito.

Ron vuelve con nosotros y rompe el incómodo silencio.

—Estarán aquí dentro de una hora —anuncia al tiempo que se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo—. Antes de que se me olvide, otros tres socios han solicitado cancelar su suscripción.

Harry arquea las cejas, siente curiosidad.

—¿Tres?

—Tres —confirma John de camino a la puerta—. Tres mujeres —añade saliendo del despacho.

Harry apoya los codos sobre la mesa y hunde la cara entre las manos. Me siento fatal. Suelto el bolso, camino hasta él, hago que se recline en el respaldo y me siento encima de la mesa, frente a él.

Me observa y se muerde el labio.

—Yo me encargaré de esto —digo señalando los papeles que hay por todas partes—. Pero tienes que contratar a alguien. Es un trabajo a tiempo completo.

—Ya lo sé. —Me coge los tobillos y tira para que apoye los pies en sus rodillas—. Ve a nadar.

Yo voy a ponerme con esto, ¿vale?

—Vale —asiento. Escruto su rostro y él me observa atentamente.

—Adelante, mi preciosa mujer. Suéltalo —dice sonriendo.

—Quieren dejar de ser socias porque ya no estás disponible para fo... —Me muerdo la lengua—.

Para acostarte con ellas.

Es algo que me hace tremendamente feliz, y salta a la vista.

—Eso parece —contesta mirándome con recelo—. Y veo que mi mujer está encantada.

Me encojo de hombros pero no puedo ocultar lo feliz que me hace la noticia.

—¿Cuál es la proporción de hombres y mujeres?

—¿Socios?

—Sí.

—Treinta, setenta.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Recuerdo que Harry dijo que había unos mil quinientos socios. Eso son mil mujeres detrás de mi marido.

—En fin —intento olvidar mi estupor—, es posible que tengas que convertir La Mansión en un club para gays.

Se echa a reír y me quita los pies de la mesa.

—Vete a nadar.

Los vestuarios están vacíos. Me pongo el biquini, me quito el diamante, vuelvo a recogerme el pelo y meto mis cosas en una taquilla de madera de nogal. No he usado nunca el _spa_ ni las instalaciones deportivas, pero me han dicho que no está permitido nadar desnudo, así que voy a estrenarlas y a poner a Harry a prueba al mismo tiempo.

Paseo por la zona en busca de alguna señal de vida, pero todo está vacío. Es domingo y la hora de comer. Pensaba que a estas horas era cuando los socios disfrutaban de esta parte de La Mansión.

Entro en el enorme edificio de cristal. Los jacuzzis, la piscina y el solárium están vacíos. Está todo tan tranquilo que hasta da repelús. Lo único que se oye es el sonido de las bombas de agua. Dejo mi toalla en una tumbona pija de madera, me meto en el agua y suspiro. Está tibia. Maravilloso. Bajo los escalones y empiezo a nadar hasta el otro lado de la piscina.

Estoy disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad y sigo nadando un largo detrás de otro. Nadie se acerca, nadie viene a bañarse en los jacuzzis y nadie se tumba en el solárium. Entonces oigo movimiento y me detengo a mitad de un largo para ver quién aparece por la entrada de los vestuarios.

Mis ojos van del de mujeres al de hombres hasta que aparece Harry con un bañador negro puesto. Se me cae la baba al verlo y me ciega con su sonrisa antes de tirarse de cabeza al agua, sin apenas salpicar ni hacer ruido. Yo estoy flotando en el centro de la piscina y observo cómo su cuerpo esbelto se me acerca bajo el agua hasta que lo tengo delante, pero permanece sumergido.

Luego me coge por el tobillo, chillo y tira de mí para meterme bajo el agua. Sólo he podido coger un poco de aire antes de desaparecer, y cierro los ojos. Sus labios atrapan los míos, me rodea con los brazos, nuestras pieles resbalan la una contra la otra y nuestras lenguas bailan, salvajes.

Esto es muy bonito, pero se me da de pena aguantar la respiración, y él, que lleva más tiempo que yo sumergido, también debe de necesitar oxígeno. Lo pellizco para indicarle que me he quedado sin aire y mis pulmones le dan las gracias a gritos cuando emergemos. Mis piernas siguen rodeando su cintura y mis brazos hacen lo propio con sus hombros. Intento recuperar el aliento y abrir los ojos y, cuando lo consigo, una enorme sonrisa picarona me da la bienvenida. Sé que no llega al fondo, así que debe de estar agitando las piernas como un loco para poder mantenernos a flote. Aunque nadie lo diría.

Y eso si es que está moviendo las piernas, porque parece que flota sin esforzarse.

Le aparto el pelo mojado de la cara y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Has cerrado la piscina.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Se me echa a la espalda y empieza a nadar hacia un lateral—. No suele haber nadie a estas horas.

—No te creo —replico apoyando la mejilla en su hombro—. No podías soportar que nadie me viera en biquini. Confiésalo.

Conozco de sobra a mi señor.

Llegamos al borde de la piscina y me pone con la espalda contra la pared.

—Me encanta imaginarte en biquini.

—Pero sólo para tus ojos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Ginny. No te comparto con nada ni con nadie, ni siquiera con sus ojos.

Desliza las manos por mis costados, hasta mis caderas.

—Sólo puedo tocarte yo —susurra, y no puedo evitar apretarlo con los muslos cuando me besa con dulzura antes de observarme con atención—. Sólo para mis ojos.

Desliza un dedo por el interior de la parte de abajo de mi biquini y contengo la respiración cuando me acaricia.

—Sólo para darme placer a mí, nena. Sé que lo entiendes.

—Sí. —Me recoloco bajo su cuerpo y le paso los brazos por los hombros.

—Muy bien. Bésame.

Me lanzo a por su boca y le demuestro mi gratitud con un beso largo, apasionado y ardiente que nos hace gemir a ambos. Me sujeta por la cintura con sus grandes manos y nos besamos durante una eternidad en la piscina, solos él y yo, ahogándonos el uno en el otro, consumiéndonos, amándonos.

Todo lo que sucede entre nosotros es el resultado del amor, fiero y a veces venenoso, que compartimos. Nos deja tontos, nos empuja a comportarnos de forma irracional e imprevisible. En realidad, estamos más o menos igual de locos, aunque puede que yo lo haya superado. La verdad es que siento que me he vuelto loca. Lo que estoy planeando me sitúa en esa categoría. Y si descubre lo que la loca de su mujer está planeando, no me cabe duda de que lo dejaré al borde de perder la razón.


	12. CAPITULO 12

CAPITULO 12

—Te quiero.

El susurro ronco me hace sonreír. Me vuelvo e intento cogerlo a ciegas.

—Mmm —asiento atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el mío.

—Ginny, son las siete y media.

—Lo sé —farfullo contra su cuello—. Quiero sexo soñoliento —exijo poniéndole la mano en el muslo hasta que encuentro lo que estaba buscando. Lo agarro con fuerza.

—Me encantaría, nena, pero cuando te hayas despertado de verdad te va a dar un ataque y me vas a dejar a medias. —Coge mi mano, se la lleva a la cara y me besa los dedos con ternura—. Es lunes, son las siete y media de la mañana, y no quiero que me eches la culpa si llegas tarde.

Abro los ojos como platos y veo su cara suspendida sobre la mía. Se ha duchado, lo que significa que ha ido a correr, lo que significa que es tarde. Me levanto de un salto y se aparta para que no le dé un coscorrón.

—¿Qué hora es?

Me sonríe con amor.

—Las siete y media.

—¡Harry! —grito, y de inmediato salgo corriendo al cuarto de baño—. ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes de ir a correr?

Abro el grifo de la ducha y corro al lavabo. Pongo pasta de dientes en el cepillo.

—No quería despertarte.

Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y observa cómo me cepillo los dientes a mil por hora. Se está riendo, le hace gracia que esté tan apurada.

—Nunca... ha... importado —le espeto con la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

Se ríe a gusto.

—¿Perdona?

Niego con la cabeza, pongo los ojos en blanco y me miro al espejo. Acabo de cepillarme los dientes y me enjuago la boca.

—He dicho que nunca antes te ha importado. ¿Por qué no me has sacado de la cama y me has obligado a correr veintidós kilómetros? —Por mi tono, se nota que la cosa me escama.

Se encoge de hombros, se acerca a mi lado y coge su cepillo de dientes.

—Lo haré si eso es lo que quieres.

—No, sólo sentía curiosidad. —No voy a insistir.

Me meto en la ducha, me lavo el pelo y me afeito las piernas a toda velocidad antes de salir y correr al vestidor. Me quedo mirando las perchas llenas de ropa y más ropa. Casi todas las prendas todavía llevan la etiqueta colgando. Es imposible elegir, hay demasiados vestidos, así que cojo mi vestido rojo recto.

Para cuando me he secado el pelo, maquillado y bajado la escalera, Harry se ha puesto un traje azul marino y está cogiendo las llaves del coche.

—Yo te llevo —dice.

—¿Dónde está Cathy? —Lo miro de cabo a rabo. Ese hombretón es mi marido. ¿De verdad necesito trabajar?

Frunce el ceño.

—No lo sé. No es propio de ella llegar tarde. —Me coge de la mano y tira de mí para que salgamos del ático—. ¿Lo llevas todo?

—Sí.

Llegamos al vestíbulo del Lusso y, al acercarnos al mostrador del conserje, veo a Cathy charlando con Clive. Sonrío y miro a Harry, que me ignora, aunque sabe que lo estoy observando, y seguro que también sabe lo que estoy pensando.

—Ya entiendo —gruñe él sin dejar de andar.

—Parecen estar muy a gusto.

Cathy se toca el pelo y Clive no para de hablar y de gesticular. Parece estar embelesado con la asistenta de Harry.

Entonces, ella nos ve.

—¡Ay! ¡Estaba a punto de subir!

—No pasa nada.

Harry no parece contento y no se detiene. A mí me encantaría quedarme a cotillear. Les sonrío al pasar y ambos se ponen como dos tomates.

—No queda mantequilla de cacahuete —refunfuña Harry en tono de reproche.

—Hay una caja entera en la despensa. ¿Crees que dejaría que mi chico se quedara sin ella? — Cathy parece dolida por el comentario crítico de mi marido. Me hace gracia, sobre todo cuando Harry empieza a gruñir en voz baja.

—No seas tan cascarrabias. Sólo están hablando —lo regaño en cuanto salimos del edificio y Harry se pone las Wayfarer.

—No está bien. —Se estremece y suelta mi mano.

Empiezo a buscar mis gafas de sol en el bolso.

—Claro, es posible que lo invite a subir mientras no estamos en casa. He notado que las sábanas del cuarto de invitados están un poco revueltas.

—¡Ginny! —me grita con el gesto torcido y mirando al cielo—. ¡Calla!

Me echo a reír.

—Los mayores también tienen derecho a divertirse.

—Claro. —El gesto torcido desaparece al instante. Ahora sonríe.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Se quita las gafas de sol, me abraza y se agacha un poco para que quedemos a la misma altura. Me da un beso de esquimal.

—Te he comprado un regalo.

—¿Qué es? —Le doy un pico.

—Date la vuelta.

Doy un paso atrás y observo la alegría con la que señala con la cabeza por encima de mi hombro. Me vuelvo, despacio, e intento adivinar qué es lo que tengo que buscar en el aparcamiento pero no hay nada distinto. Su brazo aparece por encima de mi hombro con un juego de llaves tintineando en la mano, delante de mis narices. Luego veo un enorme y reluciente Range Rover Sport blanco nuevecito.

Un tanque, más bien.

«¡Ay, no!»

No tengo palabras. ¿Cómo es que no lo he visto? Ahora me deslumbra. Me tenso cuando vuelve a hacer tintinear el llavero, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que he visto mi regalo.

«Deja las llavecitas. Ya lo he visto ¡Y lo detesto!»

—Justo ahí —me indica sacudiendo las llaves otra vez.

—¿Esa nave espacial? —pregunto sin interés.

No voy a conducir esa cosa por muchos polvos de entrar en razón y muchas cuentas atrás que me eche.

—¿No te gusta? —parece dolido. Mierda, ¿qué le digo?

—Me gusta mi Mini.

Se pone delante de mí y observa mi cara de susto.

—Éste es mucho más seguro.

No puedo evitar poner cara de escepticismo.

—Harry, ése es un coche de hombres. ¡Es la clase de coche que conduciría Ron! ¡Es un puto tanque!

—¡Ginny! ¡Cuidado con esa puta boca! —Me mira mal—. Lo he comprado blanco, que es un color de mujer. Ven, que te lo enseño.

Me pone las manos sobre los hombros y me empuja hacia la enorme bola de nieve. Cuanto más me acerco, menos me gusta. Es demasiado chillón. Amo mi Mini.

—Mira. —Abre la puerta, y trago saliva.

Es aún peor.

Es todo... blanco. El volante es de cuero blanco. La palanca de cambios es de cuero blanco. Los asientos son de cuero blanco. Hasta las alfombrillas son blancas.

Miro a mi marido, que vive en la luna, y niego con la cabeza, pero no puedo ser una desagradecida. Está tan contento con su compra. Creía que ese hombre tenía buen gusto.

—No sé qué decir. —Es la verdad—. Podrías haberme comprado un reloj, o un collar, o algo así... No tenías que... —Ojalá me hubiera comprado un reloj, un collar o algo así.

—Arriba —dice, y me sube en esa... cosa.

Trago saliva. «¡Por Dios, no!» Bordado en el reposacabezas del asiento delantero, puede leerse:

«Señora Potter.»

Se ha pasado tres pueblos.

—¡No voy a conducir esta bola de nieve! —protesto antes de que mi cerebro censure mi declaración insultante.

—¡Claro que lo harás!

«Gracias por librarme del sentimiento de culpa.» Clavo los tacones en el suelo, no voy a ceder.

—¡Ni de coña! ¡Es demasiado grande para mí, Harry!

—Pero es seguro —insiste. Luego me coge y me coloca en el asiento del conductor—. Mira. — Pulsa un botón, se abre un compartimento y aparece una pantalla de ordenador—. Tiene todo lo que necesitas. He grabado tus canciones favoritas.

Sonríe, aprieta otro botón y Massive Attack empieza a sonar en un millón de altavoces.

—Para que te acuerdes de mí.

—Me acuerdo de ti cada vez que me llamas y suena esa canción —salto—. Quiero tu coche. Tú puedes quedarte con éste. —Señalo el amasijo brillante de metal.

—¿Yo? —replica con cara de preocupación—. Pero es un poco... —examina mi regalo con la vista—... de chica.

—Lo es, y sé a qué está jugando, señor Potter. —Le clavo el índice varias veces en el pecho—.

Sólo quieres que conduzca este armatoste porque es enorme y hay menos posibilidades de que resulte herida en caso de accidente. No vas a convencerme por más que intentes adornarlo.

Miro el interior e imagino sillitas de bebé y asientos infantiles. Y un cochecito en el maletero. «¡Ah, no!» Doy media vuelta y echo a andar hacia mi pequeño y adorable Mini, en el que un cochecito de bebé no cabe ni de coña.

Me sorprende haber podido llegar hasta mi coche sin que Harry me monte una de sus escenas. Me siento, echo un vistazo por el retrovisor y lo veo apoyado en el DBS con los brazos cruzados. No hago caso de la cara de pena que pone y arranco mi Mini, doy marcha atrás y me dirijo a la salida.

—Ese hombre es imposible —murmuro buscando el botón del pequeño dispositivo que abre la puerta.

No está.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito sin poder creérmelo—. ¡La madre que lo parió!

Freno en seco, salgo del coche y veo que la cara de pena se ha transformado en una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—¿Ibas a alguna parte?

—¡Que te den! —grito desde la otra punta del aparcamiento.

Cojo el bolso y dejo el coche exactamente donde está, con la puerta abierta. Taconeo, furiosa, hacia la puerta para peatones, pero esta vez Harry monta una de las suyas. Me coge en brazos y me lleva a mi reluciente regalo de bodas.

—¡Cuidado con esa boca! —Me deposita en el asiento del conductor, me pone el cinturón de seguridad y me arranca las llaves del Mini de la mano—. ¿Por qué tienes que desobedecerme por sistema?

Comienza a pasar todas mis llaves al llavero de mi nuevo coche.

—¡Porque eres un cabrón imposible! —bufo incómoda en el asiento—. ¿No puedes llevarme al trabajo?

—Llego tarde a una reunión porque mi desobediente esposa no hace lo que le digo. —Me coge por la nuca y me obliga a acercarle la cara—. Cualquiera pensaría que andas detrás de un polvo de represalia.

—¡Pues no!

Sonríe y me besa apasionadamente. Es un beso largo, uno de esos que acaban con mi testarudez.

—Mmm. Sabes a gloria, nena. ¿A qué hora sales de trabajar?

Me suelta y, como siempre, me ha dejado sin aliento.

—A las seis.

—Ven directa a La Mansión y trae tus diseños y las cosas del proyecto para que podamos acabar las nuevas habitaciones.

Pulsa otro botón, baja la ventanilla del conductor, cierra la puerta y mete la cabeza por la ventanilla. Está muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé —farfullo metiendo la llave en el contacto.

—¿Has hablado ya con Colin? —pregunta haciendo que se me olvide el berrinche y me acuerde de que no he cumplido con mis obligaciones.

—¡Mueve mi coche! —contesto sin saber qué decirle.

—Me lo tomaré como un no. Tienes que hablar hoy mismo con él. —Eso ha sido una orden.

—Mueve mi coche —repito de mala manera.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, señorita —dice, y me dedica una mirada de advertencia, pero la ignoro. — ¿Dónde voy a aparcar este armatoste?

Se echa a reír y se aleja para cambiar mi coche de sitio. Luego monta en su DBS y sale derrapando del aparcamiento.

Tras pasarme una hora dando vueltas por el parking más cercano, encuentro dos plazas libres en las que dejar el trasto. Entro en la oficina como un rayo y lo primero que veo es un ramo de calas sobre mi mesa. Al acercarme veo que también hay una cajita.

—¡Amor! —La voz cantarina de Tom no me hace apartar la vista de la caja.

—Buenos días —lo saludo, me siento y la cojo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Feliz como una perdiz. ¿Y tú? —Tom parece estar muriéndose de la curiosidad, y ahora que he apartado la vista de la cajita, recuerdo cuándo nos vimos por última vez.

—Muy bien. —No saco el tema, y en su cara aparece una sonrisa picarona.

—No me canso de decirlo: ¡ese hombre está muy sexy cuando se enfada! —dice al tiempo que se abanica con un posavasos—. ¡De infarto!

Doy un respingo y miro de nuevo la cajita. ¿Qué me habrá comprado?

—¿Quién ha traído esto? —pregunto, levantándola.

—La chica de la floristería —contesta Tom sin mucho interés.

Vuelve a su ordenador y me deja a solas para que abra la cajita de regalo, que está envuelta con todo el mimo del mundo. Suspiro cuando la abro y me encuentro con un Rolex de oro y grafito. Es la versión para mujer del relojazo de Harry, pero es otra responsabilidad más.

—¡Mi madre! —Sally casi se cae de culo al ver el contenido de la caja—. ¡Uy, uy, uy! ¡Es precioso!

Sonrío ante su entusiasmo, lo saco y me lo pongo en la muñeca. Sí que es precioso.

—Lo sé —digo en voz baja—. Muchas gracias, Cho.

Quito las flores de encima de la mesa y dejo la cajita junto a mi bolso.

—¿Te apetece un café, Ginny? —Sal se marcha hacia la cocina.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Dónde están Colin y Hermione?

—Colin tenía una reunión personal, y Victoria está visitando a un cliente.

—Ah, vale.

Pongo las flores en agua y me vuelco en el trabajo. Me preparo las cosas que tengo que llevar a la reunión con Ruth Quinn y luego imprimo toda la información sobre las carísimas camas que Harry quiere que le fabriquen para La Mansión.

A las diez en punto se me revuelve el estómago y desaparezco en el baño para ver si consigo vomitar, pero no hay manera. Me desplomo sobre la taza del váter, acalorada, molesta y llorosa.

Tengo que pedir cita en el hospital. Lo decido de pronto, seguramente por lo mal que me encuentro. Salgo de los servicios dispuesta a hacerlo pero me paro a medio camino cuando veo que hay alguien sentado en uno de los sillones de mi despacho.

Es Romilda.

Ya no tengo náuseas. Ahora estoy cabreada. ¿Qué coño hace aquí? Me encantaría arrancarle la piel a tiras pero no quiero hacerlo en mi oficina, así que doy media vuelta para esconderme en los servicios.

—¿Ginny?

Me recupero del susto y me vuelvo. Hacía semanas que no oía esa voz. Me sorprende que haya venido a mi encuentro, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido. Hice que la despidieran.

—Romilda —respondo sin entusiasmo. Estoy consternada. ¿Se ha propuesto sumarse a mi lista de preocupaciones?

Se la ve más comedida que de costumbre. Su pelo no está tan cardado como siempre y lleva las tetas escondidas debajo de una torera. La falda, a juego con la chaqueta, tiene un largo respetable, por la rodilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar —dice revolviéndose incómoda en la silla. No hay ni rastro de su chulería.

Me ha pillado por sorpresa. ¿A qué juega?

—¿Hablar? —pregunto, recelosa—. ¿De qué? —No tengo nada que decirle a esa mujer.

Echa un vistazo a la oficina, igual que yo. Tom, mi amigo gay y cotilla, tiene la antena puesta, y no le quita ojo a la mujer desconocida que está sentada en mi despacho.

—¿Puedo invitarte a una taza de café? —ofrece.

Me mira. Debería pedirle que se marchara, pero me puede la curiosidad. Cojo mi bolso.

—Media hora —digo, cortante, saliendo de mi despacho sin echar la vista atrás. El corazón me late desbocado. Pensé que no volvería a ver a la bruja del látigo, y ahora está en mi despacho. Tengo muy frescos en la memoria lo mal que me lo ha hecho pasar y los dramas que ha montado en mi vida.

Lo único que veo son las marcas de sus latigazos en la espalda de Harry, su expresión de dolor y mi penoso cuerpo hecho un ovillo contra el suyo. La señora tiene mucho valor.

Entro en un Starbucks cercano y me siento en una silla. No voy a invitarla a café. Sé que tengo una cara de asco mayúscula pero no puedo disimular. No quiero disimular. Quiero que sepa lo mucho que la detesto.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —pregunta con educación. Ésta no es la Sarah que conozco y desprecio.

—No, gracias.

Me sonríe tímidamente.

—Yo voy a pedir. No creo que al encargado le guste que ocupemos una mesa si no consumimos algo. ¿Seguro que no quieres nada?

—Sí. —Niego con la cabeza y la observo acercarse al mostrador. Me aseguro de que está entretenida pidiendo, saco el móvil del bolso y le mando un mensaje a Luna. Necesito desahogarme.

 _¡La zorra sinvergüenza se ha plantado en mi oficina!_

Me contesta de inmediato. No era la clase de mensaje que uno deja para luego.

 _¡No jodas! Ginny, deja de hablar en clave. ¿Quién es la «zorra sinvergüenza»?_

Casi se me escapa un taco.

 _¡Romilda!_

Contesta en seguida.

 _¡Nooooooo!_

Mis dedos vuelan sobre el teclado mientras levanto la vista para comprobar que Romilda sigue ocupada.

 _¡Como te lo cuento! Te llamo luego._

Me dispongo a guardar el móvil en el bolso cuando recibo otro mensaje. Como si lo viera: está emocionada y tecleando a toda velocidad con sus dedos blancuchos. Seguro que está conduciendo.

 _Llámame ahora y deja el móvil sobre la mesa. ¡Quiero oír lo que tiene que decir!_

Doy un respingo y niego con la cabeza. ¡Es la monda! Sería incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada si oye algo que no le gusta, y a ver cómo explico yo luego los gritos lejanos de la loca de mi mejor amiga.

 _No._

Pulso «Enviar» y sonrío al recibir otro mensaje.

 _¡Zorra!_

Meto el teléfono en el bolso cuando Sarah se acerca con un café. Cruzo las piernas y mantengo la expresión de odio. Así es. La odio. Odio todo lo que representa pero, sobre todo, odio el dolor que le causó a Harry. Tengo que parar de pensar. Me estoy cabreando. Mis cambios de humor soy muy extremos últimamente.

Se sienta y remueve su café con cuidado, sin levantar la vista.

—Quería disculparme por todo lo ocurrido.

Me río.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

Deja de remover el café y me mira. Sonríe, nerviosa.

—Ginny, lo siento. Supongo que tu llegada me pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Ah, sí? —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—No te culpo si me mandas a paseo. Me he portado fatal. No tengo excusa.

—Excepto que estás enamorada de él —digo con franqueza, y abre unos ojos como platos—. ¿Por qué otro motivo ibas a comportarte así, Romilda?

Aparta la mirada y creo que tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Está enamorada de él hasta la médula. ¿Le habré restado importancia al problema?

—No voy a engañarte, Romilda. Llevo tantos años enamorada de Harry que ya he perdido la cuenta. — Vuelve a mirarme—. Pero eso no es excusa.

—Y, aun así, lo inflaste a latigazos. —No lo entiendo—. ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a alguien a quien amas?

Se ríe tímidamente.

—Eso es precisamente lo que yo hago. Me visto de cuero, cojo un látigo y les pego una paliza antes de follármelos.

Parpadeo.

—Ah.

—A Harry nunca le ha ido ese rollo.

—Pero, aun así, te lo follaste —digo con sinceridad. Él me lo ha confesado, y sé que, hasta aquel fatídico día en que los pillé juntos en su despacho, nunca antes le habían cosido la espalda a latigazos.

Seguro que Romilda estaba en su salsa, especialmente cuando se las apañó para que yo fuera a La

Mansión y viera la terrorífica escena.

Parece sorprendida.

—Sí, pero sólo una vez.

Sí, está conteniendo las lágrimas. He subestimado el problema.

—Tiene gracia, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera borracho me quería. Se follaba a cualquiera menos a mí. Empiezo a comprender, aunque no me entusiasma que me recuerde la vida pasada de Harry. Se follaba a cualquiera, le daba a todo a todas horas... Pero no tocaba a Romilda. La Mansión está llena de mujeres deseosas de tirárselo, ninguna lo desea más que Romilda, y él nunca la ha deseado.

—¿Lo azotaste con la esperanza de que después se acostara contigo? —Sólo de pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago. Vuelvo a tener ganas de vomitar.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No. Sabía que no iba a hacerlo. Estaba en un estado lamentable por ti. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que vería a Harry Potter de rodillas por una mujer.

—Quieres decir que esperabas que ese día no llegara nunca.

—Eso es. También esperaba que salieras corriendo en cuanto descubrieras lo que sucede en La

Mansión.

Y salí corriendo. Pero volví. Aunque Romilda no tuvo que hacer nada para que yo saliera por patas cuando descubrí a Harry borracho. Miro a la mujer que tengo delante y siento lástima. Me odio a mí misma por sentirme así, pero me da mucha pena.

—Romilda, él te considera una amiga.

No puedo creer que esté intentando que esa mujer se encuentre mejor después de todo lo que ha hecho.

—Lo sé. —Se echa a reír, pero luego frunce el ceño y vuelve a remover su café—. Después de lo que hiciste y de cómo reaccionaste, me di cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido. Se merece ser feliz. Se merece a alguien como tú. Lo amas a pesar de La Mansión, de lo que hizo y de su problema con la bebida. Lo amas tal y como es, incluso amas las locuras que hace cuando se trata de ti. —Sonríe—.

Haces que se sienta vivo. Nunca debería haber intentado arrebatarle eso.

Estoy atónita. Me quedo mirándola, en silencio, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué le digo?

—Quieres recuperar tu trabajo.

¿Eso le he dicho?

Abre mucho los ojos.

—No creo que sea posible, ¿verdad?

Pues no. A pesar de su confesión, nunca podría confiar en ella. Nunca me caería bien. Me da lástima, pero no puedo extenderle una invitación para que vuelva a nuestras vidas. Nunca le he preguntado a Harry qué pasó cuando la despidió. Él me dejó claro que no quería hablar del tema y yo estaba como unas castañuelas por haber conseguido echarla de nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, ahora sí quiero saber qué ocurrió aquel día.

—Debes de haberlo visto con muchísimas mujeres; ¿por qué la tomaste conmigo? —pregunto, aunque ya sé la respuesta.

—Saltaba a la vista que contigo era distinto. Harry Potter no persigue a las mujeres. Harry Potter no se lleva a nadie a casa. Harry Potter no es abstemio. Has cambiado a ese hombre. Has hecho lo que muchas mujeres han intentado hacer durante años sin éxito. Ginny, te has ganado al señor. —Se pone en pie—. Felicidades, señora Potter. Cuídalo bien. Hazlo muy feliz. Se lo merece.

Y se va.

La veo desaparecer del Starbucks y me entran ganas de llorar otra vez. Me he ganado al señor. Lo he hecho cambiar. He hecho que dejara de beber y de follarse a todo lo que se movía. He hecho que sienta y que ame. Y me ama. Vaya si me ama. Y yo también lo amo. Necesito verlo. Maldita sea Ruth Quinn, la reina de las pesadas.

Me pongo en marcha y corro al parking para recoger mi regalo. Por el camino, llamo a Luna.

—¡¿Qué te ha dicho?! —chilla por teléfono. Ni siquiera ha dejado que sonara.

—Me ha pedido perdón. —Me falta el aliento—. Oye, voy a tener el bebé.

Se ríe de mí.

—¡Estaba cantado, so tonta!

Sonrío y corro al parking. Quiero quitarme de en medio la reunión con Ruth Quinn para poder ir a ver a Harry.

—¡Ginny! —Su sonrisa casi me molesta.

—Hola, Ruth —saludo.

La dejo atrás y me meto en una cocina en obras para evaluar la situación. Todo parece ir según lo previsto. No hay sorpresas desagradables.

—No puedo quedarme mucho rato, Ruth. Tengo otra reunión —digo volviéndome para mirarla.

—Ah. ¿Quieres un café? —me ofrece, esperanzada.

—No, gracias. ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunto intentando que se dé prisa.

No obstante, se toma su tiempo para acercarse a una mesa provisional y empezar a llenar una taza.

—Acabo de prepararlo. Podemos ir a sentarnos al salón, allí hay menos polvo.

Hago una mueca de frustración.

—Lo siento, me espera otro cliente, Ruth. ¿Te importa si nos vemos otro día? —Me está entrando el pánico.

—No tardaremos mucho. —Sigue haciéndolo todo a la velocidad de un caracol, y yo me revuelvo, impaciente, detrás de ella. Parece que lo hace a propósito—. ¿Lo has pasado bien con tus padres este fin de semana?

La pregunta me pilla desprevenida, pero mi cerebro se pone al día rápidamente.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—¿Seguro que no quieres un café? —insiste mientras se acerca a la nevera a por leche.

—No, de veras. —No puedo evitar mi tono de impaciencia. Estoy empezando a enfadarme.

—Es curioso, juraría que te vi el viernes por la noche en un bar —comenta como si nada—. ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Vierte leche en su café muy despacio y lo remueve aún más despacio—. Ya me acuerdo. Baroque, en Piccadilly.

«¡Mierda!»

—Sí, fui con unos compañeros de trabajo. No gran cosa. Me fui a casa de mis padres el sábado por la mañana —explico retorciéndome el pelo como una posesa. ¿Por qué me molesto en contarle una mentira? Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto suyo.

Se vuelve, sonriente, pero sus ojos reparan en mi mano izquierda y su expresión no da lugar a dudas. Me miro el pedrusco que llevo en el dedo y de repente estoy muy incómoda.

—No me has contado que estabas casada. —Se echa a reír—. ¡Qué tonta soy! Yo diciéndote que te alejaras de los hombres y resulta que estabas casada. —De repente se pone colorada y me doy cuenta de lo que pasa. Es horrible.

¡Es lesbiana! «¡No, por favor!» Eso lo explica todo: su insistencia en ir de copas, las llamadas, el querer que nos reunamos a todas horas... Y ahora no les quita ojo a mis anillos. Me desea. Ahora sí que estoy incómoda.

—Espera un momento. —Frunce el ceño—. Recuerdo que me dijiste que tenías novio. —Frunce el ceño aún más—. Y la semana pasada no llevabas ningún anillo.

No sé adónde mirar.

—Me casé hace poco —digo. No quiero entrar en detalles—. Me estaban arreglando los anillos. No puedo mirarla a la cara. Es una mujer atractiva, pero no en ese sentido.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿Que por qué no se lo dije? ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Fue una boda muy sencilla, sólo para la familia.

¿Quería que la invitara o intentar impedirla? Esta conversación hace que todavía tenga más ganas de ver a Harry. ¿Le cuento que estoy embarazada? Seguro que la remataría. Parece dolida.

—Ruth, tengo que preguntarte de qué querías hablar para poder solucionarlo y marcharme. Siento mucho tener tanta prisa.

Me dedica una sonrisa muy falsa, no logra disimular el susto que le he dado.

—No, vete. Puede esperar.

Estoy aliviada pero sorprendida. Tal vez haya sido lo mejor. ¿Dejará por fin de invitarme a salir de copas y de solicitar reuniones? Qué raro que no me diera cuenta antes. ¿Una mujer tan guapa y soltera? No me paro a pensarlo. Me muero por escapar, y no sólo porque tenga una admiradora.

—Gracias, Ruth. Nos vemos.

No me quedo ni un minuto más. Salgo a toda prisa y le digo adiós con la mano sin dejar de andar.

Soy una idiota.

Subo a mi coche nuevo y me echo a llorar en cuanto _Angel_ comienza a sonar. Pulso como una posesa el botón del interfono pero, pasados unos minutos eternos, las puertas siguen cerradas. Meto la mano en el bolso, saco el móvil y llamo a Harry. Sólo suena una vez.

—¿Ginny?

—¡No se abren las puertas! —sueno estresada y enloquecida, pero tengo tantas ganas de verlo que se me está yendo la pinza.

—Oye, tranquilízate. —Parece nervioso—. ¿Dónde estás?

—¡En la puerta! ¡He estado llamando al interfono pero nadie me abre!

—Ginny, tranquila. Me estás preocupando.

—Te necesito —sollozo, y el sentimiento de culpa que lleva días devorándome por dentro se apodera de mí—. Harry, te necesito.

Lo oigo respirar con dificultad. Está corriendo.

—Nena, baja el parasol del coche.

Me enjugo las lágrimas y tiro de la visera de cuero blanco. Hay dos pequeños dispositivos negros. No espero instrucciones. Pulso los dos y las puertas se abren. Arrojo el móvil sobre el asiento del acompañante y piso a fondo. Estoy llorando como un bebé. Me caen unos lagrimones como peras mientras serpenteo por el camino bordeado de árboles. Todo está borroso hasta que veo el Aston

Martin de Harry, que viene hacia mí a toda velocidad. Piso el freno, salgo del vehículo y voy a su encuentro.

Está aterrorizado cuando baja del coche. Deja la puerta abierta y corre hacia la histérica de su mujer. No puedo evitarlo, le estoy dando un susto de muerte, pero ahora lo veo todo tan claro que me ha entrado el pánico. He perdido el dominio de mis emociones. La zorra fría y calculadora que he sido últimamente se ha desvanecido y por fin veo las cosas como son.

Nuestros cuerpos chocan y me envuelve. Todos sus músculos me protegen. Me coge en brazos y me aprieta contra su pecho. Lloro desconsoladamente con la cara escondida en su cuello. Él camina por el sendero sin soltarme. Soy imbécil. Soy una zorra egoísta, estúpida y sin corazón.

—Por Dios, Ginny —jadea contra mi cuello.

—Perdóname. —Mi tono es de histérica, a pesar de que en sus brazos me encuentro un millón de veces mejor.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada. Necesitaba verte —digo al tiempo que lo agarro con más fuerza. Lo siento demasiado lejos.

—¡Por todos los santos, Ginny! ¡Explícate, por favor! —Intenta soltarme, pero soy una lapa y no voy a consentir que me deje en el suelo—. ¿Ginny?

—¿Podemos irnos a casa?

—¡No! ¡No hasta que me expliques por qué estás así! —grita tratando de que lo suelte.

Es más fuerte que yo. Pronto se separa de mí y lo tengo de pie delante, examinando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sujetándome los brazos para que los mantenga extendidos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy embarazada —sollozo—. Te engañé. Lo siento.

Se echa a temblar y me suelta. Da un paso atrás, abre unos ojos como platos y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Me enjugo las lágrimas y bajo la vista. Estoy muy avergonzada. Harry no es ningún santo, pero mientras él intentaba crear una vida, yo estaba planeando destruirla. Es imperdonable, y nunca podré contarle lo que pensaba hacer.

—Me pones furiosa —susurro, lastimera—. Me pones furiosa y luego me haces muy feliz. No sabía qué hacer. —Es una excusa pobre y patética.

Pasan unos instantes incómodos sin que ninguno de los dos diga nada. De hecho, él no ha dicho nada aún. Me atrevo a mirarlo. Está estupefacto.

—¡Joder! ¿Es que quieres que acabe en un manicomio, Ginny? —Se peina el pelo con los dedos y alza la vista al cielo—. ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Porque es lo último que necesito, señorita. Acabo de asimilar que no estás embarazada, ¿y ahora resulta que sí lo estás?

—Siempre lo he estado.

Deja caer la cabeza y los brazos, que cuelgan de sus costados mientras me observa atentamente con expresión de escepticismo.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Cuando me hubiera hecho a la idea —respondo.

Ni siquiera intento mentirle, lo sé porque no necesito controlar el impulso de retorcerme el pelo. Tal vez estuviera procurando disfrutar al máximo del Harry dominante antes de que volviera a tratarme como si fuera de cristal. No lo sé. He sido muy tonta.

—¿Vamos a tener un bebé? —Su voz es apenas un susurro.

Asiento. No puedo hablar. Deja de mirarme a los ojos y me mira el vientre. Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. Me siento todavía más culpable pero entonces se pone de rodillas y pierdo el control de mi llanto. Permanezco de pie, llorando como una magdalena, contemplando cómo su cuerpo caído derrama una lágrima tras otra delante de mí. Lo he mareado a base de bien, como si el hecho de estar conmigo no lo volviera ya bastante loco.

Mi respuesta natural a la reacción de mi hombre apuesto y neurótico es acercarme a él y arrodillarme. Le paso los brazos por los hombros y lo abrazo contra mi cuerpo mientras llora con la cabeza hundida en mi cuello. Me acaricia la espalda como si intentara cerciorarse de que soy real.

—Perdóname —digo en voz baja.

No dice nada. Se pone de pie y me levanta. Me lleva a su coche y me deja en el asiento del acompañante. Sigue callado mientras me abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Saca el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, cierra la puerta, se aleja y hace una llamada mientras saca mi coche de en medio del camino.

Regresa y deja el bolso a mis pies. Luego me lleva a casa en el más absoluto silencio.


	13. CAPITULO 13

CAPITULO 13

Para cuando llegamos al Lusso, aún no ha dicho una sola palabra. Baja del coche, me abre la puerta y atravesamos el vestíbulo. Casey nos observa con cautela. Harry me mete en el ascensor y lo miro, pero mantiene la vista al frente. Nuestras miradas ni siquiera se cruzan en las puertas de espejo del ascensor. Cuando abre la puerta del ático, Cathy sale de la cocina con una sonrisa radiante que se le cae a los pies en cuanto ve el panorama.

—¿Va todo bien? —Nos mira a los dos, luego a Harry, esperando respuesta.

Él me da el bolso y con la cabeza señala la escalera. Le suplico con la mirada que diga algo, pero no atiende a mis ruegos. Señala otra vez la escalera.

—¿Harry? —dice Cathy, preocupada.

—Todo bien. Ginny está algo indispuesta. —Me empuja con suavidad para que suba.

—¿No vienes? —pregunto.

—Dame un minuto. Corre —añade enfatizando sus palabras con otro pequeño empujón, y lo dejo con Cathy.

Paso junto a la asistenta, que me acaricia el hombro con ternura y me sonríe.

—Me alegro de que estés en casa, Ginny.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, una sonrisilla. No sé lo que va a pasar, y me preocupa lo abatido que está mi hombre.

—Gracias.

Subo la escalera, entro en el dormitorio principal y me siento en el borde de la cama. No sé qué hacer. Me quito los zapatos y me acomodo en la cama. Los ojos se me llenan otra vez de lágrimas.

Me hago un ovillo y me abrazo las rodillas mientras espero a Harry. Sé que ahora vamos a hablar del tema, los dos sabemos lo que hay. Pero para poder conversar acerca de ello tenemos que hablar los dos, y no parece que Harry tenga pensado abrir la boca. No puedo hacerlo sola, y no tengo ni idea de qué pasa por esa cabeza loca. El ambiente enrarecido tampoco ayuda a disipar mis dudas.

Necesito que me diga que todo va a salir bien, no este silencio, ni tiempo para que se me ocurran cosas raras.

Me pongo alerta en cuanto entra en el dormitorio. Ni siquiera me mira. Se va derecho al cuarto de baño. Abre el grifo y lo oigo moverse como cuando prepara nuestro baño. Está recogiendo las cosas que nos van a hacer falta y colocándolas al borde de la bañera. ¿Vamos a bañarnos?

Me paso mil años sentada en la cama, oyendo correr el agua y las actividades silenciosas de Harry. Entra en el dormitorio y se me acerca en silencio. Me coge de la mano y tira para que me levante de la cama. Me desnuda, me quita el anillo y el Rolex (aún no le he dado las gracias), me coge en brazos y me lleva al baño.

Me deposita en la bañera con cuidado.

—¿Está buena el agua? —pregunta con ternura arrodillándose al otro lado.

—Sí —respondo mirando cómo se quita la chaqueta del traje y los gemelos.

Se remanga la camisa. Coge la esponja y la moja en el agua de la bañera. Le pone un poco de gel y me coloca de espaldas a él. Me enjabona la espalda con pasadas firmes y delicadas. Estoy algo confusa.

—¿No vas a bañarte conmigo? —pregunto en voz baja.

Lo quiero detrás de mí para poder sentirlo, reconfortarme con su cuerpo. Lo necesito.

—Déjame cuidar de ti —dice con un tono de voz bajo e inseguro. No me gusta.

Me vuelvo y encuentro una expresión estoica en sus ojos verdes. Me parte el corazón. Esta vez la he liado parda.

—Te necesito mucho más cerca. —Le pongo la mano húmeda en el pecho—. Por favor.

Se me queda mirando unos instantes, como si estuviera decidiendo si debe hacerlo o no. Al final suspira, deja la esponja, se pone de pie y se quita la ropa muy despacio.

Se mete en la bañera detrás de mí y me envuelve por completo. Me siento mucho mejor acunada de este modo, pero no le veo la cara. Me vuelvo y me siento en su regazo. Hago que suba las rodillas para poder reclinarme en ellas y verlo bien. Le cojo la mano y entrelazo los dedos con los suyos, y ambos observamos en silencio el movimiento de nuestros dedos y el brillo de los anillos, que reflejan el agua. Ya no es un silencio incómodo.

—¿Por qué me has mentido, Ginny? —susurra sin apartar la vista de nuestros dedos.

Dejo de moverlos durante un segundo de duda. Es una pregunta que me esperaba y que necesita respuesta.

—Tenía miedo. Sigo teniéndolo.

Es la verdad, toda la verdad, y necesita oírla. Tiene que saber que toda esta situación me tiene aterrorizada.

—De mí —afirma—. Tienes miedo de mí.

No dice nada más, y no hace falta que lo diga. Sé lo que quiere decir, y él, también.

—Me da miedo cómo te vas a portar.

—¿Que me vuelva aún más loco? —confirma mirando nuestros dedos entrelazados.

—Ni siquiera era seguro que estuviera en estado y ya me tratabas como a un objeto valioso.

Respira hondo y se lleva nuestras manos al pecho, al corazón, pero sigue sin mirarme.

—También crees que querré al niño más que a ti.

Sus palabras me dejan petrificada. Son las que he intentado apartar de mi mente cada vez que aparecían en mi cabeza. Es verdad, me preocupa que quiera más al niño que a mí. Es muy egoísta, lo sé, pero me da un miedo mortal. Es una idea que siempre ha estado ahí, y ahora admito que es así. No hace mucho que disfruto de su amor, y tengo la suerte de que me ame. ¿Quién no querría que lo amasen con tanta fuerza, tan apasionadamente? No estoy lista para compartirlo con nada ni con nadie, ni siquiera con una parte de nosotros.

—¿Lo harás?

No estoy segura. Lo único que sé es que está desesperado por tener un bebé, aunque todavía no tengo ni idea de por qué.

Levanta la vista muy despacio y en sus ojos hay una tristeza que no había visto nunca. Tal vez esté decepcionado. No estoy segura.

—¿Lo notas? —Me pone la palma de la mano en su pecho y la sujeta con fuerza—. Está hecho para amarte, Ginny. Durante demasiado tiempo ha sido una pieza inútil, no deseada. Ahora trabaja hora extras. Se llena de felicidad cuando te miro. Se parte de dolor cuando discutimos y late desbocado cuando te hago el amor. Puede que mi forma de querer sea abrumadora, pero no cambiará nunca. Te querré con la misma intensidad hasta que me muera, nena. Tengamos niños o no.

Me ha dejado más tonta que nunca. No podría quererlo más.

—No quiero vivir nunca sin tu forma de querer abrumadora.

Me acaricia la nuca y me acerca a su frente.

—No tendrás que hacerlo. Nunca dejaré de quererte con todas mis fuerzas y te querré cada día más, porque cada día que pasamos juntos es un día más de recuerdos. Son recuerdos que atesoraré, no pesadillas que quiera olvidar. Mi mente se está llenando de bellas imágenes nuestras que están ocupando el lugar de una historia que aún me persigue. Están borrando mi pasado, Ginny. Las necesito. Te necesito.

—Soy tuya —digo con un hilo de voz mientras apoyo las manos en sus hombros.

—No vuelvas a dejarme nunca —replica, y me besa con ternura—. Duele demasiado.

Me siento en su regazo y lo acerco más a mí. Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y le acerco la boca al oído.

—Estoy locamente enamorada de ti —susurro—. También es un amor abrumador. Eso no cambiará nunca. Jamás. —Le beso la oreja—. Y punto.

Se vuelve y su boca atrapa mis labios.

—Estupendo. Mi corazón está contento.

Sonrío tímidamente mientras enfatiza su felicidad con un beso y nos sumerge en la bañera hasta que estoy tumbada sobre su pecho. Nos besamos durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Es un beso dulce y tierno pero es lo que ambos necesitamos en este momento: puro amor, sin excusas, a lo grande.

Es fuerte. Nos deja tontos a los dos. Se aparta y me coge la cara con las manos.

—Quiero bañarte.

—Pero estoy a gusto así.

Sólo quiero quedarme aquí tumbada en su pecho hasta que se enfríe el agua y tengamos que salir de la enorme bañera.

—Podemos estar a gusto en la cama, donde podrás quedarte dormida en mis brazos, que es donde tienes que estar.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Pero si no es ni media tar... —Dejo de hablar—. ¡No he vuelto a la oficina!

Me levanto e intento salir de la bañera para llamar a Colin, pero él me sujeta con fuerza y vuelve a acurrucarme en su pecho.

—Ya me he ocupado de eso. No le des más vueltas, señorita.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando te he traído a casa. —Me da la vuelta en su regazo y saca la esponja del agua.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que estabas enferma.

—Acabará por despedirme.

Suspiro y me inclino hacia adelante. Dejo caer la cabeza entre las rodillas y Harry me enjabona con la esponja, a su ritmo. El silencio es cómodo y mi mente está en paz. Cierro los ojos y absorbo el amor que fluye hacia mi interior desde su contacto, que se transmite a mi piel a través de la esponja.

Es así de poderoso. Atraviesa cualquier obstáculo que se interponga entre nosotros, a través de cualquier persona, ya sea alguien como Coral, como Romilda... O como Viktor. Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos... Excepto nosotros.

Después de haberme cuidado un buen rato, me envuelve en una toalla y me sienta en el lavabo doble.

—Quédate aquí —me ordena con cariño. Me da un beso casto en los labios y se marcha con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Tú espera.

Lo oigo rebuscar. No tarda en volver con una bolsa de papel en la mano y las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Qué es eso? —digo tapándome con la toalla.

Respira hondo, abre la bolsa y me la enseña. Lo miro con curiosidad y luego me inclino hacia adelante para ver qué contiene. En cuanto comprendo lo que es doy un respingo.

—¿No me crees? —espeto. Me ofende, es obvio.

Pone los ojos en blanco, mete la mano en la bolsa y saca una prueba de embarazo.

—Claro que te creo.

—Entonces ¿por qué tienes una bolsa llena de...? —La cojo, la pongo boca abajo y la vacío en el lavabo que tengo al lado. Empiezo a contar—. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y ocho. ¿Por qué tienes ocho pruebas de embarazo?

Miro a mi marido, que está como una regadera, y señalo las ocho cajas. Se encoge de hombros, avergonzado, y aparta una.

—Cada caja contiene dos.

—¿Hay dieciséis? —exclamo.

Abre una.

—A veces fallan. Las compré por si acaso.

Saca una de las pruebas, se la lleva a la boca, rompe el envoltorio de plástico con los dientes y me la da.

—Tienes que hacer pis aquí, mira.

Tira de la capucha y señala la única parte del _stick_ que no es de plástico.

—Ya me la hice en el médico, Jesse. Sé cómo funcionan. ¿Por qué no me crees?

El labio inferior desaparece entre sus dientes y empieza a recibir un sinfín de mordiscos.

—Te creo, pero tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Estoy un poco ofendida, aunque no tengo derecho a estarlo. Le he hecho creer cosas y lo he vuelto un poco más loco de lo que ya estaba. Quiere confirmación oficial, y no lo culpo.

—¿Desde cuándo las tienes?

Me hace un mohín y se encoge de hombros con cara de culpabilidad. Agacha la cabeza. No hace falta que me lo diga. Alargo la mano y levanta la mirada. Le brillan los ojos.

—Dame.

Deja de morderse el labio y sonríe. Y qué sonrisa. Creo que incluso supera la que reserva sólo para mí. Aparto de mi mente la punzada de celos que noto en el vientre. Soy una tonta.

Salto del lavabo.

—Necesito intimidad.

Me mira sin entender nada.

—Me quedo contigo.

—¡No voy a mear delante de ti! —replico negando con la cabeza—. De ninguna manera, Potter.

Se sienta en el suelo frente a mí, la toalla se entreabre y lo enseña... Todo.

—Deshazte de mí si puedes —dice, luchando por no sonreír como un capullo.

—Me voy a otro cuarto de baño —respondo altanera pasando junto a él.

Se agarra a mi tobillo y de repente estoy intentando arrastrar un peso muerto.

—¡Harry!

Tiro de mi pierna pero es inútil. Está tumbado boca abajo y me coge del tobillo con las dos manos.

Me mira con unos ojos adorables y me pone morritos.

—Hazlo por mí, nena. Por favor. —Me dedica una caída de ojos. Increíble.

Intento no echarme a reír, pero cuando me mira así es imposible.

—¿Al menos te darás la vuelta?

—No. —Salta y se quita la toalla. Su perfección física me noquea como un martillazo—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Se lleva las manos a la cintura y bajo la vista a su maravilla de acero.

Suspiro de felicidad.

—No, sólo me sirve de distracción —murmuro sin dejar de deleitarme con su belleza, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. Es espectacular de pies a cabeza. Me como con la vista cada centímetro de su cuerpo perfecto, maravilloso, mareante. Llego a la cara. Tiene los ojos vidriosos y yo también—. No juegas limpio con ese cuerpazo.

—Pues claro, es uno de mis mejores atributos.

Me quita la toalla.

—Este otro es el único que le hace sombra. —Le da un buen repaso visual a mi cuerpo desnudo

—. Perfecto.

—No dirás lo mismo cuando esté gorda e hinchada —gruño, y de repente me doy cuenta de que voy a estar gorda e hinchada—. Y si dices que habrá más Ginny para amar, me divorcio.

Le arrebato la toalla y me la enrollo alrededor del cuerpo.

—No digas nunca la palabra «divorcio» —me amenaza cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome al váter—. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también comeré por dos.

Se está partiendo de la risa.

—Prométeme que no me dejarás cuando ya no pueda chuparte la polla porque la barriga estará de por medio.

Echa la cabeza atrás de una carcajada.

—Te lo prometo, nena. —Me da la vuelta y me coloca frente al inodoro—. Ahora vamos a hacer pis.

Me levanto la toalla y me siento en el váter mientras él se acuclilla delante de mí.

—¿Quieres volver a meter la mano en el váter? —Sonrío al ver cómo le tiembla el labio cuando recuerda cómo me senté en su brazo en el hospital—. Podría marcarte de forma oficial.

Hace lo que puede pero fracasa, se cae de culo y se echa a reír como un loco. Eso sí que me hace sentir mejor. Mientras el histérico de mi marido se revuelca de risa por los suelos, sujeto el _stick_ entre los muslos y aflojo la vejiga.

—Ginny, cariño, no sabes cuánto te quiero.

Se levanta del suelo y se arrodilla de nuevo con las palmas apoyadas en mis rodillas. Me besa en la boca... mientras hago pis en un _stick_.

—Ahí tienes. —Le doy el test, lo coge y me pasa otro—. ¿Qué?

Frunzo el ceño al verlo.

—Te lo he dicho: a veces fallan. Vamos.

Miro al cielo, desesperada, pero cojo el puñetero _stick_ y repito la operación. En cuanto he terminado, me pasa un tercero.

—¡Venga ya!

—Uno más —dice quitándole la capucha.

—Hay que ver... —Lo cojo de mala gana y me lo meto entre las piernas—. ¡El último!

Vacío del todo la vejiga para que así sea físicamente imposible que pueda mear en más test de embarazo.

—Toma.

Corto un trozo de papel higiénico y me limpio mientras él lleva las tres pruebas al lavabo y las ordena en fila.

A pesar de mi pequeño enfado, no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo ahí de pie, desnudo y agachado, con la cara pegada a los _sticks_.

—¿Estás cómodo? —pregunto cogiendo sitio a su lado y copiando su postura. Yo también me pego al lavabo.

—Creo que éstos no funcionan. Deberíamos hacer más —dice. Hace ademán de moverse pero se lo impido.

—Sólo han pasado treinta segundos —me río—. Ven, lávate las manos.

Sujeto sus manos bajo el grifo sin que aparte la vista de las pruebas. Ni se entera de lo que hago.

—Ha pasado más tiempo —se burla—. Mucho más.

—No. Deja de ser tan neurótico. —Vuelvo a colocarme a su lado, mirando fijamente los _sticks_.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo que me mira mal. Sonrío. Arquea una ceja a la defensiva.

—No soy un neurótico.

—Claro que no —me mofo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, señorita?

—Por supuesto que no, mi señor.

Se hace el silencio y nos quedamos quietos, preparándonos, esperando la confirmación de lo que ya sé. Y entonces unas letras tenues aparecen en el primer test y contengo la respiración. No sé por qué. Quizá sea porque estoy imitando a mi hombre imposible, que se ha quedado lívido. El tiempo se detiene mientras las letras van tomando forma.

Se me acelera el pulso y miro el siguiente _stick_ , en el que están apareciendo las mismas letras. El corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Giramos la cabeza a la izquierda para ver cómo las mismas letras aparecen en la tercera y última prueba de embarazo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y suelto por la boca el aire que acumulaba en los pulmones.

Harry está temblando a mi lado. Lo miro. La emoción me desborda. Él también se vuelve para mirarme. Seguimos agachados delante del lavabo, con las manos en las rodillas, impasibles.

—Hola, papá —digo con voz temblorosa mientras él estudia mi expresión.

—Que me aspen —susurra por respuesta—. No puedo respirar.

Se desploma en el suelo, mirando al techo. ¿A qué viene tanta sorpresa? Si es lo que él quería. Enderezo la espalda y relajo los hombros. Estoy tensa como un palo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto.

No me esperaba que reaccionara así. Le tiemblan los labios y me mira con sus ojazos verdes. Se pone en pie de un salto y me coge en brazos. Doy un grito de sorpresa.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa?

Entra en el dormitorio y me deposita, con demasiada delicadeza, en la cama. Me arranca la toalla y se coloca entre mis piernas, con la cabeza sobre mi vientre. Me mira con la mayor expresión de felicidad que he visto nunca. Los ojos le brillan como soles. Tiene el pelo mojado y no hay ni rastro de la arruga de la frente ni del labio mordido.

¿Cómo he podido tener dudas sobre mi embarazo cuando Harry está así de relajado? Es como si le hubiera dado la vida. Eso es lo que he hecho, creo. O él me la ha dado a mí. No importa: mi marido es un hombre feliz, y ahora que he tomado una decisión veo las cosas claras. Muy, muy claras. Le sobra amor para dar y vender.

Este hombre arrebatador, este ex donjuán, será un padre magnífico, aunque un tanto sobreprotector. No sólo le he dado la vida, le he dado una vida mejor, una vida que vale la pena vivir.

Al entregarme a él le he dado también una vida nueva, la combinación de una parte de él y una parte de mí. Y al verlo tan eufórico no me queda ni un atisbo de duda. Puedo tener un bebé con este hombre.

—Te quiero —dice en voz baja—. Muchísimo.

Sonrío.

—Lo sé.

Me besa el vientre con ternura y luego lo acaricia.

—Y a ti también —le susurra a mi vientre plano. Dibuja círculos con la nariz alrededor de mi ombligo, luego se levanta y se tumba encima de mí. Me aparta el pelo de la cara y me mira, amoroso—. Intentaré portarme mejor contigo. Intentaré no agobiarte y no volverte loca.

—Me gusta que me agobies. Lo que tienes que controlar son tus locuras.

—Dame detalles.

—¿Quieres saber qué me vuelve loca exactamente?

—Eso es. No puedo intentar controlarlo si no sé qué es lo que te molesta. —Me da un beso casto en los labios y me contengo para no echarme a reír. ¿No lo sabe? Vamos a pasarnos aquí lo que queda de año pero, por ahora, voy a centrarme en lo que peor me sienta.

—Me tratas con demasiada gentileza. Cuando pensaste que estaba embarazada, dejaste de ser una fiera en la cama y no me gustó. Quiero que vuelva mi Harry dominante.

Se aparta y levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué te he hecho yo?

—Eres adictivo y últimamente tengo el mono. —Es una respuesta sincera. Tengo que decirlo porque, si tengo que pasarme otros ocho meses a dieta de Harry dulce, me volveré loca.

La arruga aparece en la frente.

—Últimamente te he follado a lo bestia.

Suspiro y lo cojo de las mejillas.

—No vas a hacer daño a la cosita, ¿sabes?

—¿La cosita? —Se parte de risa—. Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, señorita. No vamos a llamar «cosita» a mi bebé.

—Ahora mismo no llega a ser un bebé.

—¿Y qué es?

—Pues algo parecido a un cacahuete.

Le brillan los ojos de felicidad y una sonrisa picarona ilumina su rostro divino.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Potter! —me río.

—¿Por qué no? —me acaricia la mejilla con la nariz—. ¡Es perfecto!

—¡No voy a llamar «cacahuete» a nuestro bebé y punto!

Pego un salto cuando ataca mi punto débil y me hunde el dedo en la parte alta de las caderas. Es un placer y una tortura. Una tortura por razones obvias, y un placer porque esto es lo normal entre nosotros. Somos así.

—¡Para! —chillo.

Y lo hace.

—¡Mierda! —exclama.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —le grito de mal humor.

Agacha la cabeza, mira mi vientre y luego a mí. Su rostro avergonzado me dice que sabe exactamente lo que acaba de hacer.

—¿Lo ves? —Le lanzo una mirada crítica—. ¡A eso me refería! Si no vuelves a tratarme con normalidad, me iré a vivir con mis padres lo que me queda de embarazo.

No exagero. Lo haré.

—Lo digo en serio, Potter. Quiero a mi salvaje, a mi fiera, quiero las cuentas atrás y los distintos tipos de polvo. ¡Lo quiero todo de vuelta y lo quiero ya!

Mira a su mujer como si estuviera loca de atar. Creo que lo está.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila? —Me lo pregunta muy en serio.

—Eso depende. ¿Te ha entrado algo de lo que he dicho en esa cocorota?

Le tiro del pelo.

—¡Ay! —Se ríe y luego deja escapar un suspiro.

Se tumba de espaldas y me sienta encima de él. Me apoya la espalda en sus rodillas y me observa atentamente. Lo dejo hacer. Me siento y espero que le dé forma a lo que quiere decir. Respira hondo.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando te encontré en el bar y te enseñé a bailar?

Sonrío y me relajo recostada en sus muslos.

—Aquélla fue la noche en la que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti —confieso.

—Lo sé. Me lo dijiste. Estabas borracha, pero lo dijiste.

—Debió de ser el baile.

—Lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros—. Se me da muy bien.

Niego con la cabeza. Es más chulo que un ocho.

—Eres muy arrogante —replico, aunque eso ha llegado a gustarme. La confianza que tiene en sí mismo me pone mucho, sobre todo ahora que es mío. Y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a serlo.

—Parece que soy más listo que mi preciosa mujer —dice cogiéndome de los tobillos.

—¡Serás arrogante!

—No, sólo digo la verdad. Verás, yo me había dado cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ti mucho antes de aquello.

Hago un mohín.

—¿Y eso te hace ser más listo que yo?

—En efecto. Mientras tú huías de mí, yo me pasaba el día frustrado. Pensaba que estabas mal de la cabeza —sonríe tímidamente— porque no te sometías a mí.

—A diferencia de las demás...

Imagino que el rechazo debía de resultarle muy frustrante a un hombre que siempre hacía lo que quería sin que nadie le pusiera ninguna pega. Asiente y yo suspiro.

—Era sólo porque sabía que ibas a hacerme daño. Aunque no te conocía, era obvio que... —hago una pausa— tenías experiencia.

Iba a decir que era un mujeriego, pero no es la palabra exacta. Las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies, se le ofrecen, se lo ponen fácil. No le hacía falta perseguirlas. Hasta que me conoció a mí.

Asciende por mis espinillas con la punta de los dedos y sigue el trayecto con la mirada.

—Cuando te dejé durante cuatro días...

—No sigas —lo interrumpo—. Por favor, no hablemos de eso.

—Deja que te explique una cosa importante —dice tirando de mis brazos para tenerme más cerca

—. Estaba muy aturdido por lo que sentía. Me hizo falta estar lejos de ti para comprender exactamente lo que era. No lograba entender por qué me comportaba como un energúmeno. Llegué a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco, Ginny.

No me están gustando estos recuerdos. No sé adónde quiere ir a parar, pero ya sé que me dejó porque sabía que tenía problemas, porque no quería hacerme daño. No necesito volver a oírlo.

Se muerde un poco el labio inferior. Delante de mis narices, literalmente. Luego continúa.

—Me pasé el tercer y el cuarto día reviviendo cada momento que había pasado contigo. Los recordaba una y otra vez hasta que se convirtió en una tortura. Entonces fui a buscarte y tú saliste corriendo otra vez.

Claro que salí corriendo. No me falló la intuición. Aunque no estaba segura de por qué, sabía que tenía que salir corriendo.

—Ginny, la noche en la que me dijiste que me querías, todo cobró sentido y a la vez todo parecía borroso. Quería que me amaras pero sabía que no me conocías de verdad. Sabía que había cosas que te harían huir de mí de nuevo. Pero también sabía que te pertenecía y me daba un miedo mortal pensar que, cuando empezaras a atar cabos, te marcharías. No podía arriesgarme, no después de que me había costado tantos años encontrarte. —Cierra los ojos y respira hondo para encontrar el valor necesario—. Esa noche te robé las píldoras anticonceptivas.

No me sorprende mucho. Ya ha confesado que me las robó y por qué. Para él, que vive en un mundo de locos, lo que hizo tenía sentido. Lo que me preocupa es que para mí, también.

Me besa con ternura.

—Me pasé la noche sentado, observando cómo dormías, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en todas y cada una de las razones por las que no ibas a quererme. Sabía que robarte las pastillas estaba mal, pero lo veía como una garantía. Estaba muy desesperado.

Me relajo con la cara hundida en su cuello y me dedica la sonrisa que se reserva sólo para mí.

—Quiero el mundo entero contigo, nena, y lo quiero para anteayer.

En el fondo, creo que eso también lo sabía.

—Gracias por el reloj.

Sonríe y me pasa el dedo por el labio inferior.

—De nada.

Lo beso y me pierdo en él. Es un beso lento, suave, exquisito. Es justo como tiene que ser.


	14. CAPITULO 14

CAPITULO 15

Me despiertan un zumbido y un golpeteo constante que ya conozco. Sé dónde encontrarlo. Voy al gimnasio. Me quedo de pie al otro lado de la puerta de cristal y observo cómo se flexionan y se tensan los músculos de su espalda mientras corre en la cinta y ve las noticias deportivas en el televisor suspendido.

Abro la puerta, entro y me coloco delante de la máquina de correr. Aposento mi culo desnudo en un banco para pesas. Está corriendo muy de prisa, y cuando me recuesto sobre los brazos le propina un golpe con la muñeca al botón de reducir la marcha y empieza a correr más despacio hasta que se para del todo. Mis ojos legañosos disfrutan de las vistas. Coge una toalla y se la pasa por el pelo y la cara. Es una mole de sudor, brillante y prieta. Me lo comería a besos. Me observa detenidamente.

Se inclina hacia adelante y apoya los brazos en la parte delantera de la máquina.

—Buenos días. —Le da un repaso a mi cuerpo desnudo y luego me mira a los ojos.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué haces corriendo aquí dentro? —Ya me sé la respuesta y, a juzgar por la sonrisa casi imperceptible que se le dibuja en la cara, él sabe que lo sé.

—Me apetecía cambiar.

Quiero preguntarle más, pero paso del tema. Si el embarazo impide que me saque de la cama al alba para correr por todo Londres, me alegra mucho estar sólo de un mes.

—No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida.

—Te dormiste en seguida. Estabas tumbada encima de mí y ni te moví. Has dormido como un tronco, nena.

Me estiro y bostezo.

—¿Qué hora es?

En cuanto termino de pronunciar la frase oigo la puerta principal y el saludo jovial de Cathy. Si la asistenta ya está aquí, deben de ser las ocho, más o menos, ¡y estoy en pelotas! Doy un brinco.

—¡Estoy desnuda! Harry sonríe y se baja de la cinta.

—Ciertamente —asiente, riendo, al tiempo que se me acerca—.

¿Qué pensará Cathy? Busco por el gimnasio una toalla o algo con lo que cubrirme para poder subir la escalera sin perder la dignidad. Me da la risa. Perdí mi dignidad aquella mañana en la que Cathy nos pilló a los dos en cueros.

Veo la toalla que Harry lleva en la mano y se la quito de un tirón.

—No creo que tape demasiado —dice, el muy borde. Tiene razón. Es minúscula, poco más que una toalla de bidet.

—¡Ayúdame! —Lo miro suplicante y me encuentro con una sonrisa.

—Ven.

Abre los brazos y trepo por su cuerpo con mi estilo habitual de chimpancé. Su piel húmeda y resbaladiza huele de maravilla. Se acerca a la puerta del gimnasio, la abre y se asoma.

—¿Cathy?

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la cocina.

Una vez confirmado el paradero de la asistenta, Harry sale del gimnasio y sube por la escalera como un rayo. Miro por encima de su hombro, rezando para que Cathy no salga a investigar o a preguntarle a su chico si necesita algo. No lo hace. Finalmente, llego al dormitorio a salvo y con mi dignidad intacta.

—Ya está .—Me deja en el suelo y me besa en la frente.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho menos diez.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y lo acuso con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? —Corro al baño.

—Necesitas dormir.

—¡Pero no quince horas!

Abro el grifo de la ducha y me meto sin esperar a que salga agua caliente. Necesito despabilarme. Me mojo el pelo y me echo un chorro de champú en la mano. Harry está detrás del cristal, quitándose las zapatillas de correr.

—Por lo visto, las necesitas —murmura.

Me aclaro el pelo, me pongo acondicionador y salgo cuando él entra. No hago caso de lo que dice entre dientes. Tardo diez minutos exactos en secarme el pelo, maquillarme, vestirme y bajar la escalera sin Harry.

—Buenos días, Cathy.

Desenchufo el móvil del cargador y lo meto en mi bolso.

—Hoy se te ve mejor, Ginny. —Cathy se seca las manos en el delantal y me da un repaso—. Sí, mucho mejor.

—Ya me encuentro bien —me río. —¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

—Llego tarde, Cathy. Ya tomaré algo en la oficina —digo echándome el bolso al hombro.

—¡Tienes que comer algo! —La voz firme y seria de Harry hace que me dé la vuelta, y me encuentro con una cara de pocos amigos. Se está anudando la corbata. —Prepárale un bagel, Cathy.

Es la perfección vestida de traje, y me sienta en un taburete.

—Con huevos —añade, aunque luego se para a pensar—. Bueno, mejor sin huevos. Abro unos ojos como platos y me bajo del taburete. Cathy no sabe qué hacer.

—Gracias, pero ya desayunaré en el trabajo.

Salgo de la cocina y dejo a Harry con la boca abierta.

—¡Eh!

Su grito de sorpresa me llega justo cuando estoy cerrando la puerta del ático. No corro. Ya tomaré algo. Sin huevos. La alegría me dura poco. Pulso los botones del ascensor pero las puertas no se abren. Vuelvo a introducir el código, me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

—¡¿Sin huevos?! —le grito al panel cuando la puerta no se abre.

—¿Estás bien?

Me vuelvo y mi controlador y neurótico marido observa cómo pierdo los nervios con el maldito teclado con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡No puedo comer huevos! —le grito—. ¿Cuál es el nuevo código?

—¿Perdona?

—Ya me has oído. —Le doy un puñetazo al panel.

—Sí, te he oído, pero voy a darte la oportunidad de que me lo preguntes en otro tono. —Está muy serio y no parece que lo haya impresionado mi pataleta, aunque yo no me puedo creer lo insolente que puede llegar a ser.

¿Que me está dando la oportunidad de hablarle en otro tono? Me acerco, tranquila y sosegada. Me pongo de puntillas para estar lo más cerca posible de su asquerosa cara perfecta, esa que me gustaría partirle en este momento.

—Que te den —digo echándole el aliento en la cara antes de dar media vuelta hacia la escalera.

Espero que no haya tenido la iniciativa de cambiar también este código. No lo ha hecho. Sonrío satisfecha. Los trece pisos de escalera van a acabar conmigo, pero me alegro de que sean de bajada y no de subida.

Para cuando llego al séptimo, me he quitado los zapatos de tacón. Cuando llego al cuarto, tengo que hacer un descanso. Tengo calor, estoy sudada y quiero vomitar.

—Me cago en él —maldigo respirando hondo y reemprendiendo la marcha. Salgo por la puerta de incendios y me doy de bruces contra su pecho. Me empuja otra vez hacia la escalera.

Ni siquiera intento soltarme. Estoy molida. Me coge en volandas y me empuja contra la pared. Estoy sudada y jadeando. Le echo el aliento agotado en la cara. He tenido que bajar andando hasta el vestíbulo; Harry respira con normalidad porque ha podido bajar en el lujoso ascensor del Lusso.

—No te voy a dar un polvo de disculpa —resoplo en sus narices. A pesar de las náuseas, me cuesta resistirme a sus encantos. No pienso ceder. Hoy serán los huevos, y mañana, cualquier otra cosa más seria. Aprieta los labios y me mira con los ojos como ascuas verdes.

—¡Esa boca!

—¡No! No vas a...

Y hasta ahí puedo llegar antes de que su boca cubra la mía y me ataque con todo lo que tiene. Sé lo que está haciendo, pero eso no me impide soltar el bolso y manosearle la espalda trajeada. Levanto las piernas y las enrosco alrededor de su cintura. Éste es el Harry que conozco y amo. No podría ser más feliz. Gimo, le tiro de la chaqueta, le tiro del pelo y le muerdo el labio inferior.

—Eres una cabezota —dice. Me besa la cara, el cuello, y me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Juguetea con mi pendiente—. Lo estás pidiendo a gritos. —Me besa el hueco hipersensible de debajo de la oreja y me estremezco—. ¿Quieres que te haga gritar en la escalera, Ginny? Santo Dios, quiero que me folle en la escalera.

—Sí.

Se aparta, desenrosca mis piernas, me desliza por la pared hasta que mis pies tocan el suelo, se arregla el paquete y mira mi cara de sorpresa con los ojos entornados.

—Qué más quisiera yo, pero llego tarde.

—Serás cabrón —siseo intentando recobrar la compostura. No sirve de nada. ¿Para qué voy a fingir que no me afecta? No se lo tragará nunca. Recojo mi bolso, abro la puerta y llevo mis tacones frustrados al vestíbulo.

—Buenos días, Ginny. —El tono feliz y descansado de Clive me molesta.

Gruño, salgo a la calle, me pongo las gafas y doy las gracias al cielo al no ver mi regalo. Mi Mini sí que está. Más le vale dejarme salir. Subo al coche, arranco y alguien da unos golpecitos en mi ventanilla. Es Harry.

—¿Sí? —pregunto bajando el cristal.

—Yo te llevo al trabajo. —Lo dice en ese tono, pero me importa un bledo. Subo la ventanilla.

—No, gracias. —Doy marcha atrás con cuidado de no aplastarle los pies, saco el móvil del bolso y marco el número del Lusso—. Buenos días, Clive. —Mi cordial saludo no tiene nada que ver con el gruñido de antes.

—¿Ginny?

—Sí, perdona que te moleste. ¿Podrías abrirme las puertas?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias.

Sonrío orgullosa para mis adentros y tiro el móvil en el asiento del acompañante en cuanto las puertas empiezan a abrirse. No me entretengo. Salgo del parking y por el retrovisor veo a Harry agitando los brazos por encima de la cabeza antes de echar a correr al vestíbulo.

Después de dar vueltas y más vueltas por el aparcamiento, en busca de un hueco, entro en la oficina media hora tarde. Todavía estoy algo sudorosa, sin aliento, y mi frustración salta a la vista, sobre todo cuando lanzo mi bolso por encima de la mesa y se lleva por delante el bote de los lápices.

El estrépito llama la atención de todos mis compañeros, que se asoman desde la cocina para ver a qué viene tanto follón.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —pregunta Michael.

Su cara aniñada de gay cotilla examina mi cuerpo sudoroso.

—¡Sí! —bramo tirando el bolso al suelo y dejándome caer en mi silla. Respiro hondo un par de veces para calmarme y hago girar la silla en dirección a la cocina, donde encuentro tres pares de cejas enarcadas.

—¿Qué?

—Estás horrible —dice Hermione—. Deberías haberte quedado en casa.

—¿Te traigo un café del Starbucks? —me ofrece la dulce Cho.

Suavizo el gesto de mala leche al ver las caras que me ponen. Han pasado de curiosos a preocupados. Se me había olvidado que, teóricamente, ayer estuve enferma.

—Gracias, Cho, sería un detalle.

Se acerca a su mesa y coge algo de dinero de la caja para gastos menores.

—¿Alguien más quiere algo?

Michael y Hermione le gritan sus pedidos, y Cho apenas se queda el tiempo justo para tomar nota, seguramente para escapar de mi humor de perros. Enciendo el ordenador y abro el correo electrónico. Michael y Hermione están de pie al otro lado de mi mesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Tienes muy mal color —apunta Michael haciendo girar un bolígrafo en el aire. Lleva una camisa azul turquesa y una corbata amarilla, y me duele la vista de verlo.

—Estás muy pálida, Ginny. ¿Seguro que estás bien? —Hermione parece estar mucho más preocupada que Michael, que sólo parece sentir una curiosidad compulsiva.

Reviso mis mensajes, borro toda la publicidad y los correos basura.

—Estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Colin? —Ahora que me he calmado un poco caigo en la cuenta de que mi jefe no ha venido a investigar el ruido.

—Reuniones personales —entonan al unísono. Los miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No tuvo ayer una de ésas?

—Vendrá mañana —me dice Michael—. ¿Crees que por fin se va a divorciar de Demelza?

Me echo a reír.

—¡No! Puede que Demelza saque a Colin de sus casillas, pero él la quiere con toda el alma.

—Anda, no se me había ocurrido. —Hermione abre los ojos azules a más no poder—. ¿Visteis lo que se puso para tu boda?

—¡Sí! —aúlla Michael—. ¡Qué crimen!

Victoria se echa a reír y vuelve a su mesa, y yo miro a Michael. El pobre alucina en colores. Mi amigo gay no está en posición de juzgar el vestuario de nadie.

—¿Qué? —pregunta mirándose el estridente torso—. ¿A que es fabuloso?

—Flipante. —Me río y vuelvo a mi pantalla de ordenador. Michael se aleja en dirección a su mesa haciendo el pavo. La puerta de la oficina se abre entonces y entra una mujer con una cesta en el brazo.

—¿Ginny Potter? —Mira a Michael, que señala con el dedo en dirección a mi despacho.

—Hola —saludo cuando llega a mi escritorio y deposita la cesta sobre él—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

No me suena de nada. Saca una servilleta de cuadros de la cesta.

—Su desayuno —sonríe al tiempo que me entrega una bolsa de papel y una taza de café—. Mi café no le parecía lo bastante bueno, así que me ha hecho recoger uno en Starbucks. Un capuchino doble, sin chocolate y sin azúcar —dice, aunque no parece en absoluto impresionada—. Que lo disfrute.

Da media vuelta y se va. Suspiro y dejo a un lado la bolsa de papel. No tengo hambre, pero me muero por un café. Doy un sorbo y hago una mueca. Está muy amargo.

—Puaj.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Michael con el ceño fruncido desde el otro lado de la oficina.

—Sí. —Me levanto, voy a la cocina, le quito la tapa a la taza de café y le añado azúcar. Lo remuevo y lo pruebo. Gimo de dulce satisfacción.

—¡Café para Ginny! —Cho entra en la cocina con un café de Starbucks en la mano—. ¡Uy!

Pone cara de no entender nada cuando me ve sorbiendo el líquido dulce y caliente. Suspiro de felicidad.

—A domicilio. Cortesía de mi marido.

Se derrite.

—¡Qué dulce!

—Para nada. Pero ya le he echado azúcar.

Dejo a Cho perpleja, vuelvo a mi mesa, busco en mi bolso y el móvil suena al recibir un mensaje de texto.

 _¿Estás desayunando?_

Bebo otro sorbo de café y le respondo.

 _Ñam, ñam..._

No le doy las gracias porque en realidad no siento ninguna gratitud. Tengo náuseas, pero el café dulce es una delicia. Ni siquiera he dejado el móvil en la mesa cuando recibo otro mensaje.

 _Me alegro de que nuestro matrimonio se base en la sinceridad._

Levanto la vista instintivamente y lo veo delante de mí con un ramo de calas en la mano y una expresión de enojo en la cara. No puedo evitar respirar de alivio al sentarme. Se acerca, saluda con una inclinación de la cabeza a Michael y a Hermione, sienta su cuerpo alto y musculoso en una de las sillas que hay al otro lado de mi mesa y deja las flores delante de mí.

—Come —me ordena señalando la bolsa de papel marrón que he dejado a un lado.

—No tengo hambre, Harry —protesto, pero no tengo energía suficiente para contraatacar o ponerme borde. Se inclina hacia adelante y me mira, preocupado.

—Nena, estás blanca como el papel.

—Me encuentro mal —confieso. Las náuseas matutinas por fin aparecen a su hora. No tiene sentido que finja encontrarme bien cuando me encuentro fatal, y se me nota.

Se levanta y se queda de pie detrás de mi silla. Me toca la frente con la mano y me susurra al oído:

—Estás caliente.

—Lo sé —suspiro acercándole la mejilla a los labios. Cierro los ojos sin que mi cerebro lo ordene. ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan cansada?—. Espero que te sientas culpable.

Es todo culpa suya, y siento lástima de mí misma. Me suelta y gira la silla para verme la cara. Se pone en cuclillas delante de mí y me coge las manos.

—Deja que te lleve a casa —pide. Su rostro suplicante me dice que sabe que me voy a negar.

—Paso.

—A veces eres imposible. —Me acaricia la mejilla—. El embarazo te está volviendo aún más desobediente.

Me obligo a sonreír.

—Me gusta ponerte en tu sitio.

—Lo que te gusta es volverme loco.

—Sí, eso también.

Suspira y me besa en la boca.

—Come algo, por favor. —Es un ruego, no una orden—. Te encontrarás mejor.

—Vale.

Estoy dispuesta a probar porque, aunque la sola idea de comer me da arcadas, no puedo encontrarme peor. Mi obediencia lo sorprende.

—Buena chica.

Hace girar de nuevo la silla y me coloca frente a mi mesa. Me da la bolsa de papel marrón y, cuando la abro, el olor a beicon me provoca una arcada.

—No sé si podré.

Cierro la bolsa de golpe pero me la quita de las manos, saca el bagel y lo deja encima de una servilleta. Le doy un pellizco con cuidado y me lo llevo a la boca. Siento el irrefrenable deseo de correr al servicio y meterme los dedos en la garganta. Luego trago. No vomito.

—¿Puedo comerme sólo el pan?

Me sonríe.

—Sí. ¿Ves lo feliz que me haces cuando me obedeces?

Lo ignoro y me meto el pan en la boca. Se me hace más fácil a medida que mastico, no se me revuelve tanto el estómago. Se queda de pie, mirándome, hasta que me he comido casi todo el desayuno. Me dejo el beicon y algunas migas de pan.

—¿Contento? —pregunto. Yo lo estoy. Me encuentro mejor.

—Te ha vuelto el color a las mejillas. Sí, estoy contento.

Recoge los restos del desayuno, los tira a la papelera y se agacha hasta que estamos nariz con nariz.

—Gracias —sonríe, y le devuelvo la sonrisa—. Mi misión aquí ha terminado —dice, y me da un beso en los labios—. Ahora voy a dejar que mi mujer trabaje en paz.

Me río, burlona.

—Eres incapaz.

Se aparta y me sonríe con picardía.

—Es posible que me pase a verla una o dos veces luego.

Doy un respingo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—No puedo prometerte algo que no voy a cumplir. ¿Está Colin?

La pregunta me recuerda que todavía no he hablado con mi jefe sobre Viktor.

—No. Estará reunido todo el día.

Se pone derecho y comprueba si me estoy retorciendo el pelo. No lo hago porque es verdad que Colin está reunido.

—Me has hecho llegar tarde —dice mirando su Rolex.

—Lo haces muy bien tú solito —replico. Luego lo echo de mi despacho con un gesto, cojo mis flores y las pongo en agua. Levanta las manos y echa a andar hacia atrás.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Mucho mejor. Gracias. —Ahora le estoy muy agradecida.

Me bendice con su sonrisa, la que está reservada sólo para mí, me guiña un ojo, me lanza un beso y se va dejándome con una expresión de felicidad en los labios. Cho y Hermione le sonríen con adoración y Michael babea al ver la espalda de mi señor.

Todavía los impresiona. Consigo llegar al final de mi jornada laboral sin vomitar el desayuno. Me encuentro mucho mejor. Harry me ha mandado cinco mensajes de texto, y en los cinco me preguntaba si me encontraba bien.

Le he respondido lo mismo a todos:

 _mejor_.

En el último mensaje, sin embargo, me ha preguntado otra cosa:

 _Aún estoy en La Mansión. ¿Vienes? Comeremos filete._

Eso último me convence.

 _Voy para allá. Bss._

Recojo mis cosas, me despido de mis compañeros y en la puerta me encuentro con una mujer que lleva un ramo de flores.

—¿Ginny Weasley? —pregunta.

No es la florista de siempre, y me ha llamado por mi nombre de soltera. Harry nunca lo haría y, además, hoy ya me ha enviado flores.

—Soy yo —digo, recelosa.

Las flores no son calas y no están precisamente recién cortadas. De hecho, están muertas. Me las entrega y me planta la carpeta en las narices. ¿Quiere que firme por unas flores muertas? Me las apaño para hacerle un garabato pese a que tengo los brazos ocupados con el ramo.

—Gracias —dice tan tranquila antes de dar media vuelta. Miro las flores, algo perpleja.

—¡Están muertas! —le grito mientras se va.

—Lo sé —contesta sin inmutarse.

—¿Te parece bien entregar flores muertas?

Se vuelve y se ríe.

—Me han hecho encargos más raros.

Parpadeo. «¿Como qué?» Sigue andando sin darme más explicaciones, así que busco la tarjeta y la saco como puedo del diminuto sobre.

 _DICE QUE TE NECESITA._

 _NO ES VERDAD._

 _CREES QUE LO CONOCES._

 _NO ES VERDAD._

 _ALÉJATE DE ÉL._


	15. CAPITULO 15

CAPITULO 15

Se me para el corazón y de repente me viene un nombre a la cabeza.

Coral.

Debería preocuparme, pero no es así. La nota hace que me ponga posesiva. La imagen del famoso atributo de Harry cruza como un rayo por mi cabeza. Dejo caer todo lo que llevo, cojo la perniciosa nota y la hago pedazos lentamente.

¿Quién coño se cree que es? Un polvo, eso es lo que fue. Nada más que un polvo de conveniencia. ¿Habrá vuelto a contactar con Harry? ¿Debería preguntárselo y despertar su curiosidad? Porque no quiero contarle nada de esto. No quiero que se ponga nervioso.

Puedo encargarme de las amenazas vacías. ¿Que me aleje de él o qué? Tiro las flores muertas y la tarjeta a la papelera más cercana y sigo andando hacia el parking. De repente siento la abrumadora necesidad de estar con él.

Me detengo en seco al ver que mi Mini no está donde lo he aparcado esta mañana. No hay coche. Miro el pilar en el que está pintado el número de planta. No me he equivocado de sitio. ¿Dónde coño está mi coche?

—Todo bien, muchacha. —La voz grave de Ron hace que gire en redondo. Está asomado a la ventanilla de su Range Rover—. Sube.

—Me han robado el coche. —Señalo con el brazo la plaza vacía y me vuelvo para comprobar que no son alucinaciones mías.

—No te lo han robado, muchacha. Sube.

—¿Qué? —Miro al grandullón, atónita—. ¿Y dónde está?

Con la cara de malo que tiene, hay que ver lo avergonzado que parece.

—El hijo puta de tu marido ha hecho que se lo llevaran.

Señala el asiento del acompañante con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —Me echo a reír.

Las cejas aparecen por encima de sus gafas de sol.

—¿Tú qué crees? —pregunta, muy serio.

Respiro hondo para calmarme y subo al coche de Ron. Sí, me necesita. ¡Me necesita para que lo vuelva loco!

—Lo voy a estrangular —musito abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad.

—No seas muy dura con él, muchacha.

Ron empieza a tamborilear en el volante en cuanto salimos del parking, de vuelta a la luz del día.

—Roon, me caes bien, de verdad, pero a menos que me des una razón aceptable para las neuras de mi marido, haré como que no me has pedido que no sea demasiado dura con él.

Se echa a reír con ganas, de esas risas que hacen que se sacuda la barriga. Se le retrae el cuello y aparece la papada que mantiene escondida.

—Tú también me caes bien, muchacha —dice entre carcajadas, y se lleva las manos debajo de las gafas para secarse los ojos.

Nunca había visto a esa enorme bestia parda tan animada. Me hace sonreír. Dejo de pensar en maridos difíciles y notas de amenaza hechas pedazos, pero vuelve a ponerse serio demasiado pronto y me quedo riéndome sola mientras él me mira desde detrás de las gafas de sol.

Su repentino cambio de expresión corta de un tajo mi risa histérica.

—Es posible que la cosa vaya a peor. Creo que hay que darte la enhorabuena.

Baja la vista. Mira mi vientre antes de volver a poner los ojos en la carretera.

—¿Te lo ha contado? —pregunto sin poder creérmelo. No quiero que nadie lo sepa. Es demasiado

pronto.

— Muchacha, no ha hecho falta.

—¿No?

¿Sabrá Ron lo mucho que desea Harry tener un bebé?

—No. Cuando lo he visto navegando por la sección de bebés de Harrods, ha saltado la liebre. Y lo sonriente que está el hijo puta todo el día.

Me hundo en el asiento. Imagino que tiene a Zoe reuniendo toda clase de objetos de lujo para bebé. También me imagino la cara de la dependienta cuando reciba la lista de la compra... Si hace sólo unas pocas semanas que me ayudó a encontrar un vestido despampanante para la cena de aniversario de La Mansión.

Un par de semanas después me ayudó con el vestido de novia, y ahora está buscando la mantilla para el bautizo de nuestro bebé. ¿Qué pensará de nosotros? Que nos hemos casado de penalti y a toda prisa porque me ha dejado preñada. Eso mismo pensará todo el mundo, incluso mis padres y Dan. ¿Cuánto podré esperar antes de contárselo?

Ron aparca en La Mansión y no tardo ni un minuto en saltar de su Range Rover y subir los escalones de la entrada.

—Está en su despacho.

—Gracias, Ron.

Uso mi llave y voy atravesando puertas, directa a la parte de atrás. Paso por el salón de verano y sonrío para mis adentros cuando se hace el silencio. Miro de reojo al grupo de mujeres; tienen una copa en la mano y cara de amargadas.

—Buenas noches —les sonrío, y me responden entre dientes. Todavía sonrío más al pensar en la cara que se les va a quedar cuando se enteren de que estoy embarazada. Soy una engreída.

Al acercarme al despacho de Harry, la puerta se abre y sale un hombre. Parece tenso y aliviado a la vez. Es Steve. Lo veo distinto, va vestido y no lleva un látigo en la mano. Me paro en seco, sorprendida, sobre todo porque sigue de una pieza. Ahora no da la impresión de ser tan valiente.

—Hola —tartamudeo, algo avergonzada—. Soy Ginny.

Me quedo mirándolo, y sé que es de mala educación, pero no sé qué decir. No tiene cardenales ni los ojos morados; no cojea y no parece que le hayan dado a elegir entre entierro o incineración.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto cuando mi cerebro no me da una alternativa mejor.

—Bien —dice. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y parece estar incómodo—. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien. —Esto es muy raro. La última vez que lo vi, me había atado y me estaba azotando con un látigo, era arrogante y adulador, pero ahora mismo no hay ni rastro de ese hombre—. ¿Has venido a ver a Harry?

—Sí —se ríe—. Lo he estado posponiendo. Quería disculparme.

—Ah —digo. Mi cerebro se niega a cooperar.

Parece que lo dice de corazón, pero si yo fuera hombre y Harry quisiera matarme, me arrastraría y pediría clemencia. No cabe duda de que eso es lo que ha hecho, de lo contrario no estaríamos hablando. Puede que hayan pasado varias semanas, pero sé que mi hombre tenía la espinita clavada.

—También me gustaría pedirte disculpas a ti. —Empieza a tartamudear—. Lo... siii... sieeen... to.

Niego con la cabeza. Ahora soy yo la que se siente avergonzada. Yo le pedí que me azotara. Soy yo la que debería sentir remordimientos por haberlo puesto en el ojo del huracán.

—Steve, no debería habértelo pedido. Estuvo mal por mi parte.

—No —sonríe, esta vez con dulzura—. Hace tiempo que camino por una línea muy fina. Me he dejado llevar, he perdido el respeto por las mujeres que confiaban en mí. En realidad, me has hecho un favor, aunque desearía no haberte hecho daño.

Yo también le sonrío.

—Acepto tus disculpas si tú aceptas las mías.

Saca las llaves del coche y echa a andar.

—Disculpas aceptadas. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Abro la puerta del despacho de Harry y lo encuentro de rodillas en el suelo. De repente me vienen a la cabeza recuerdos muy dolorosos. No obstante, sigue llevando el traje puesto y hay montañas y montañas de papeles esparcidas por el suelo. Levanta la vista y se me encoge el corazón al ver una mirada de cansancio en su hermoso rostro. Está tan concentrado que la arruga en su frente se ve muy profunda.

—Hola.

Cierro la puerta y su mirada pasa del cansancio a la felicidad en un nanosegundo.

—Aquí está mi bella mujer —dice sentándose con las rodillas flexionadas y los pies apoyados en el suelo. Abre los brazos—. Ven aquí. Te necesito.

Me acerco despacio.

—¿Me necesitas o lo que necesitas es que me ocupe de todos estos papeles?

Me pone morritos y agita los brazos, impaciente.

—Las dos cosas.

Me siento entre sus muslos y me echo atrás hasta que tengo la espalda apoyada en su pecho. Me rodea con los brazos y hunde la nariz en mi pelo. Inspira con fuerza.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor.

—Me alegro. Lo paso fatal cuando no estás bien.

—Pues entonces no deberías haberme dejado embarazada a traición —respondo, cortante, y me gano un toque de rodilla en las costillas—. He visto a Steve.

—Mmm. —Me muerde la oreja.

—¿Le has preguntado si prefería que lo enterraran o que lo incineraran? —Sonrío al recibir otro toque de rodilla.

—En realidad le he ofrecido una rama de olivo. El sarcasmo no te pega, señorita.

Me ha dejado sin habla. Me habría apostado la vida a que el pobre hombre tenía los días contados.

—¿Qué te ha hecho ser tan razonable?

—Yo siempre soy razonable. Eres tú, mi bella mujer, la que no lo es.

No voy a discutir con él. Tampoco me voy a reír ni a burlar, pero su comentario me ha recordado una cosa.

—¿Qué tiene de razonable encargar que me roben el coche? ¿Y cómo lo has hecho, si no tienes la llave?

—Con una grúa —contesta sin vergüenza y sin darme más explicaciones.

Cojo unos papeles, cualquier cosa para contenerme y no empezar una discusión sobre lo imposible que es.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —me pregunta.

Intento disimular y no ponerme tensa, y me doy una patada en el culo por haber huido de entre sus brazos para que no lo note. Ahora que está tan relajado no quiero preocuparlo con menudencias tales como las amenazas vacías de sus ex amantes despechadas.

—Productivo. ¿Nos ponemos con esto?

Gruñe pero me suelta.

—Bueno...

Pasamos una hora organizando un sinfín de papeles, recibos, contratos y facturas. Los he ordenado por fecha en varios montones y les he puesto una goma elástica para que no se pierda ninguno. Harry se desploma en su silla y empieza a jugar con el ordenador. Lo observo mientras termino de colocarle la goma al último montón. Está moviendo el ratón. La arruga de la frente es una recta perfecta. Siento curiosidad. Me levanto a ver qué lo tiene tan absorto, aunque sospecho que ya lo sé. Rodeo su mesa y me mira, luego apaga la pantalla a toda prisa.

—¿Cenamos?

Se pone de pie.

Lo miro sin fiarme un pelo y enciendo la pantalla. Tal y como imaginaba: cosas de bebés por todas partes. Tiene abiertas varias pestañas y está consultando los catálogos de todas las marcas imaginables. Incluso hay una de pañales ecológicos. Me vuelvo con una ceja levantada pero no puedo enfadarme con él, y menos aún cuando se encoge de hombros, avergonzado, y empieza a morderse el labio inferior.

—Sólo estaba investigando un poco —dice. Agacha la cabeza y araña la moqueta con los zapatos. Me derrito. Quiero darle un abrazo. Y eso hago. Lo abrazo a él y abrazo su entusiasmo... con ganas.

— Sé que estás muy emocionado, pero ¿podríamos esperar un poco más para contarlo?

—Quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos —protesta—. Quiero contárselo a todo el mundo.

No parece el mismo hombre. ¿Qué ha sido del capullo arrogante y orgulloso al que conocí en este mismo despacho?

—Ya lo sé, pero sólo estoy embarazada de unas pocas semanas. Trae mala suerte. Las mujeres suelen esperar hasta la primera ecografía, por lo menos.

—¿Cuándo será eso? La pago yo. Te la haremos mañana mismo.

Me echo a reír.

—Es demasiado pronto para una ecografía. Además, de eso se encarga el hospital.

Me mira como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¡No vas a tener a mi bebé en un hospital de la seguridad social!

—Creo...

—No, Ginny. No admito discusión y punto —dice con ese tono de voz, el que he aprendido a no desobedecer jamás—. De ninguna manera. —Niega con la cabeza.

Está claro que la idea lo horroriza.

—¿Qué crees que van a hacer?

—No lo sé, pero no pienso averiguarlo.

Me coge de la mano y me conduce en dirección a la puerta de su despacho.

—Los dos pagamos impuestos. Es un privilegio tener un sistema nacional de salud. Deberías estar agradecido.

—Lo estoy, es maravilloso, pero no vamos a hacer uso de él. Punto.

—Neurótico —musito mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Me la devuelve, aunque sé que intenta seguir serio.

—Más o menos —contesta—. Me gusta ese vestido.

Su mirada vaga por el delantero de mi vestido de color _nude_ entallado y con falda lápiz. A mí también me gusta.

—Gracias.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Abre la puerta y me pone la mano en la cintura para llevarme.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto dejando que guíe mi cuerpo por el pasillo.

Me dan escalofríos cuando su boca me susurra al oído:

—Ahora verás.

Siento curiosidad y también... me ha dejado sin aliento. Le basta con susurrarme y con tocarme con una mano para que mentalmente le suplique que me haga suya. Es posible que sea cosa del embarazo. O puede que sea él. Es él, seguro, pero las dos cosas juntas van a meterme en un buen lío sexual.

Pasamos junto a los socios de La Mansión en el salón de verano. Jesse saluda con una inclinación de la cabeza y yo les sonrío con dulzura. Subimos la escalera y seguimos por el pasillo que lleva a la ampliación.

Abre la puerta de la última sala, esa de la que salí corriendo, en la que me senté en el suelo para bocetar y en la que recibí una advertencia de Sarah. No me gusta especialmente, pero cuando entro empiezo a ver el conjunto. Trago saliva.

Ya no es un cascarón vacío de escayola y suelos de madera. Es un lugar palaciego, decorado con materiales suntuosos en negro y dorado. Camino lentamente observándolo todo, sumergiéndome en el increíble espacio. La enorme cama que dibujé ha cobrado vida y preside la habitación. Las sábanas son de satén dorado con calas negras de encaje bordadas.

De las ventanas cuelgan pesadas cortinas de oro del mismo material, y el suelo es suave y mullido bajo mis tacones. Estoy sobre una gigantesca alfombra de pelo largo, tan gruesa que no me veo los pies. Recorro las paredes. Una de ellas está cubierta por el papel que yo misma escogí y las otras tres están pintadas de oro mate, a juego con las cortinas y la ropa de cama. Es casi una réplica exacta de mis dibujos.

Me vuelvo para mirar a Harry.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

Cierra la puerta.

—Le di tus dibujos a alguien y le dije que los hiciera realidad. ¿Se acerca?

—Mucho. ¿Cuándo?

—Eso da igual. Lo que importa es que te gusta.

Está intentando interpretar mi reacción, parece preocupado y algo nervioso.

—Es perfecta.

Era obvio que estaba nervioso, porque acaba de relajarse y parece otro.

—Es nuestra.

Abro unos ojos como platos.

—¿Nuestra?

«¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Pretende que vivamos aquí? No pienso vivir aquí.» Capta mi preocupación porque sonríe un poco.

—Nadie ha estado, ni estará, en esta habitación. Ésta es nuestra. Si estoy trabajando y estás aquí conmigo, a lo mejor te apetece dormir o descansar un rato.

—¿Quieres decir cuando se me hinchen los tobillos o esté dolorida y agotada por el peso del bebé?

De repente me asalta un pensamiento horripilante. Vamos a tener un niño, vamos a ser una familia, y La Mansión seguirá estando presente en nuestras vidas. El padre de mi hijo tiene un club de sexo.

Cuando nazca no querré traerlo aquí nunca, y si Harry está trabajando, apenas podré verlo. Prácticamente no tendrá tiempo para nosotros. Los sentimientos aterradores de inseguridad todavía yacen latentes pero, ahora que me he dado cuenta de lo que nos espera, amenazan con asomar su fea cabeza y hacerme retroceder unas cuantas casillas. Nunca se deshará de este lugar. Eso ya me lo ha dejado claro. Era el bebé de Viktor.

—Lo que quiero decir es que estará aquí para cuando la necesitemos —dice en voz baja.

No quiero necesitarla. Si no estuviéramos aquí nunca, entonces no la necesitaríamos. Pero me callo. La ha hecho realidad para mí, así que aparto la mirada de los tiernos ojos verdes de Harry y la poso en las paredes oro pálido. No hay cuadros, ni fotos, ni nada colgando de ellas.

Excepto la cruz.

No puedo dejar de mirar el gigantesco crucifijo de madera. A cada extremo del madero horizontal hay unos grilletes, brillantes, de oro, unas intrincadas piezas de metal clavadas en los extremos para sujetar algo en su sitio.

Para sujetar a una persona.

Despacio, miro a Harry, que no me quita la vista de encima. Quiere ver cómo reacciono ante la pieza.

— ¿Por qué está eso aquí?

—Porque yo lo pedí.

Se ha metido las manos en los bolsillos, está callado y tiene las piernas ligeramente separadas.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que puede... ayudar —dice. Se le han puesto los ojos vidriosos y se muerde el labio inferior.

¿Ayudar? ¿Con qué? ¿Cómo va a ayudarnos a solucionar nuestros problemas un crucifijo de madera? Ni siquiera sé con qué necesitamos ayuda. Pese a mi confusión, el corazón me late cada vez más de prisa. Él está ahí de pie, con las intenciones escritas en esa frente que quita el sentido.

Está causando estragos en mis constantes vitales.

—¿Con qué necesitamos ayuda? —Mi voz es un murmullo ronco cargado de deseo.

Mis constantes vitales se vuelven locas cuando se me acerca lentamente.

—Lo quieres salvaje —dice en voz baja—, y no me siento cómodo sabiendo que llevas a mi bebé en el vientre.

Se quita los Grenson y los calcetines, luego desliza la chaqueta por los hombros y la deja sobre la cama.

—Le he dado muchas vueltas y he inventado el polvo de compromiso.

Se me corta la respiración y, por alguna razón que no comprendo, retrocedo. No sé por qué. Confío en él, pero me sorprenden sus intenciones.

—No lo entiendo.

Tira del nudo de la corbata y se desabrocha los botones de la camisa.

—Ya lo entenderás.

La deja entreabierta para que mis ojos sólo puedan ver parte de su pecho. Cruza la habitación, abre un armario y trastea con algo. Luego la música más espiritual y provocadora inunda la habitación poco a poco.

Me pongo tensa.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto mientras se acerca a mí y me acaricia con su aliento.

— _Sexual_ , del _Afterlife Mix_ de Amber —dice con ternura—. Muy apropiado, ¿no te parece?

No podría estar más de acuerdo, pero mi boca se niega a hablar para decírselo.

—No tiene que ser siempre sexo duro, Ginny. Mando yo, sin importar de qué modo prefiera hacerte mía. —Me empuja suavemente hasta que estoy delante de la cruz—. Además, lo que te gusta no es el sexo duro, es que te haga mía sin titubeos —dice con voz grave y segura, como debe ser. Tiene toda la razón. Es el poder que tiene sobre mí, no sólo el poder de su cuerpo.

—¿No vas a volver a echarme un polvo de entrar en razón? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Sus labios esconden una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a volver a llevarme la contraria?

—Es probable —susurro.

—Entonces no me cabe duda, mi querida seductora, de que lo haré. —Me pone un dedo bajo la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza—. Si quiero follarte a lo bestia y hacerte gritar, lo haré. Si quiero hacerte el amor y hacerte ronronear, Ginny, lo haré.

Me besa con dulzura, se me cierran los párpados y mi respiración se vuelve irregular.

—Si quiero atarte a esa cruz, lo haré. —Lleva una mano a mi espalda y hace descender la cremallera del vestido. Me lo baja y se agacha para que pueda terminar de quitármelo. En su ascenso, me besa todo el cuerpo. Toma mi mano y besa mi anillo de boda—. Eres mía, así que haré contigo lo que me plazca.

Sigo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. Mi respiración es leve y superficial, y mis oídos están saturados de las notas lentas y sensuales de la música. La piel me arde. Que me haga lo que quiera. Que me tome como quiera.

Me quita el sujetador, me levanta el brazo y, con la mano, toco el grillete de oro. Se cierra sobre mi muñeca y me besa otra vez antes de guiar mi otra mano al otro grillete.

Estoy atada, expuesta en la cruz, a su merced. Pero estoy cien por cien a salvo y cien por cien cómoda.

—Nena, mírame —susurra acariciándome la mejilla.

Levanto los pesados párpados y sus estanques verdes de puro amor me dejan tonta.

—Dime que nunca antes habías hecho esto.

Es el único pensamiento que me distrae. Cuando estuve en el salón comunitario no vi nada que sugiriera este nivel de intensidad y de intimidad entre dos personas, pero no me quedé mucho rato y, aunque lo que presencié fue intenso, no había nada de amor en aquello. Entre nosotros, sí.

Desliza la mano por mi nuca y tira para que nuestras caras estén lo más cerca que pueden estar sin tocarse.

—Nunca.

Su boca cubre la mía con ternura y cierro los ojos. Me abro a sus labios, con gusto pero sin prisa. Me siento tranquila y relajada mientras su lengua acaricia mi boca, se retuerce, me lame y se retira para volver a entrar y continuar seduciéndome poco a poco. No me molesta no poder abrazarlo. Me sujeta el cuello con firmeza, me besa como si fuera de cristal y yo no puedo tocarlo. Su boca me da todo lo que necesito. No siento deseos de un contacto más fiero. Esto es simplemente perfecto.

Traslada la boca a mi oreja. Pasa la lengua por el borde de mi lóbulo y le acerco la mejilla en busca de una caricia más profunda. La sombra de su barba es una vieja conocida. No paro de estremecerme. La sensual rutina de sus labios me provoca un hormigueo constante en cada centímetro de mi piel. Luego abandona mi oreja y se aparta.

—Abre los ojos, nena.

Tengo que echar mano de toda mi decisión para obedecer y ver cómo se quita la camisa. Su piel ligeramente bronceada y su cuerpo tonificado son un placer para mi vista, que vaga por el amplio territorio de su pecho, por sus pectorales, por su abdomen y su cicatriz. Es una visión que me hace desear no tener las manos atadas.

Sin embargo, pronto olvido mis ganas de tocarlo porque se quita el cinturón, se desabrocha el botón del pantalón y la bragueta y se baja los pantalones por los muslos robustos.

Está de pie delante de mí, desnudo y fenomenal. Ya no me siento tan tranquila. Estoy luchando contra el impulso de intentar quitarme los grilletes y gritarle que quiero tocarlo. Se da cuenta de que voy perdiendo el control porque en un nanosegundo se ha pegado a mi cuerpo, mirándome a los ojos.

—Deja que la música te envuelva, Ginny. Contrólalo.

Lo intento, pero con sus músculos en contacto con mi cuerpo maniatado me es muy difícil.

—No puedo —confieso sin ningún pudor. No siento vergüenza. Me estoy consumiendo.

Cierro los ojos otra vez para sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y obedecerlo. De repente tengo las manos tibias y me doy cuenta de que ha envuelto mis puños con sus manos. Abro los puños en silencio para que vea que colaboro, y me suelta antes de deslizar los dedos por el interior de mis brazos. Se me pone la carne de gallina a su paso, hasta que llega a mi pecho y me coge las tetas con ambas manos.

Cierro los ojos pero sé que su boca se acerca. Siento su aliento en mi pecho derecho. Su táctica es precisa.

Chupa, lame, me besa el pezón y vuelta a empezar. Chupa, lame y besa. Echo la cabeza atrás, suspiro en silencio y dejo la cabeza muerta. Un cosquilleo bulle entre mis piernas y late a un ritmo constante.

Sus dientes se cierran sobre mi pezón y levanto la cabeza con un grito. No me suelta, a pesar de que es evidente que me duele. Me mira a través de sus largas y espesas pestañas y me dice que aguante. No voy a rendirme. No voy a pedirle que pare. Bloqueo el dolor y lo miro, decidida. Sonríe con mi pezón entre los dientes. Sé que he hecho bien en bloquearlo. Me suelta, la sangre vuelve a fluir y luego chupa mi pezón para devolverle la vida. Dejo escapar un profundo gemido.

—Mi hermosa mujer está aprendiendo a controlarlo —masculla bajándome las bragas y dándome un golpecito en cada tobillo para quitármelas. Se abre camino a besos entre mis pechos y mi garganta. Vuelve a mis labios, me coge con delicadeza el coño y, lentamente, me penetra con dos dedos. Estoy jadeando al instante—. Chsss —susurra—. Disfrútalo, Ginny. Siente cada pizca de placer que te regalo.

Saca los dedos y vuelve a metérmelos. Empuja hacia arriba, hasta el fondo. Puede ser tierno y comedido, pero mis músculos se aferran con fuerza a él. De pronto, ya no están, pero antes de que pueda protestar por la retirada siento la punta empapada de su polla en el clítoris. A él también le cuesta coger aire, aunque estoy demasiado ebria de sus ardientes caricias como para decirle que lo controle.

Me encantaría decirle que lo controle. Restriega la punta, dura y resbaladiza por mi sexo, levanta la cabeza y respira en mi boca. Nos miramos fijamente, con total adoración, y acerca los labios despacio y me besa. Es un beso pasional, cargado de deseo y de devoción.

Esta vez gemimos los dos, los dos nos quedamos sin aliento y a los dos nos tiemblan las rodillas.

—¿Aguantan bien tus brazos? —masculla en mi boca.

—Sí.

—¿Estás lista para que te posea, Ginny? Dime que estás lista.

—Estoy lista —digo, en una nube.

Se encorva y se queda suspendido a las puertas de mi sexo; luego suelta mis labios.

—Abre los ojos para que te vea, nena.

Obedezco; su magnetismo los atrae allá donde deben estar. Observo cómo se desliza hacia mi interior sin prisa.

—Dios —exhalo manteniendo el contacto visual, no quiero romper nuestra increíble intimidad.

—Jesús —resopla, niega con la cabeza y un velo de sudor se materializa en su frente cuando me pasa los brazos por debajo del culo y lo levanta a la altura de sus estrechas caderas.

Coge impulso y arremete hacia adelante con un gemido ronco. Acerca la boca y me muerde la garganta. Ladeo la cabeza y cierro los ojos mientras me lame el cuello sin prisa. Termina con un tierno beso en mi oreja.

—Yo marco el ritmo —masculla—. Y tú me sigues.

Sus palabras me hacen tragar saliva y volverme hacia su boca. Capturo sus labios y lo adoro mientras me bendice con los avances constantes, consistentes y controlados de sus caderas.

Mete y saca. Mete y saca. Mete y saca.

Cuando estamos así no existe nada ni nadie más. Nos hallamos rodeados por esta música tranquila, los dos estamos en paz, pero los dos nos hemos quedado pegajosos, resbalando por la piel del otro y enajenados de placer.

Me la saca y me la vuelve a meter. Me está llenando entera, y no sólo con cada una de sus estocadas perfectas. Mi corazón también está lleno. Está repleto de un amor fiero, fuerte e inmortal.

Me penetra una vez más pero su respiración es muy superficial.

—Vas a correrte —digo. Mis palabras son una dulce bocanada de aire.

—Aún no.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y la arruga de la frente va de una sien a otra pero mantiene el ritmo constante. Su autocontrol es increíble. En cambio, yo estoy llegando rápidamente a donde necesito llegar. Sólo de verle la cara una espiral de placer desciende hacia mi vientre y me preocupa acabar antes que él.

Jadeo y poso los labios en los suyos. Esta vez soy yo la que lo provoca, y él acepta de buena gana. Su lengua entra en mi boca y traza grandes círculos entrelazada con la mía. Sus dedos se clavan en mi culo y me levanta un poco más alto para poder penetrarme con más profundidad. Me la clava hasta el fondo y grita en mi boca cuando suelto sus labios y me refugio en el hueco de su cuello.

Reprimo un grito en cuanto empiezan los espasmos febriles. Me penetra intensamente, se retira despacio y fluye de vuelta sin perder el control.

—Jesús, María y José —gruñe en voz baja retirándose y embistiéndome de nuevo con una última estocada demoledora.

—¡Harry! —Le clavo los dientes en el hombro mientras cabalgo las violentas pulsaciones que se disparan a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Arquea la espalda, grita, me aprieta las nalgas al correrse, y entonces recibo su tibia esencia, que me desborda, me calienta y me completa. Estoy mareada y no puedo moverme pero, por extraño que parezca, me siento más fuerte que nunca.

Tiene la cara enterrada en mi cuello y yo tengo la mía en el suyo. A pesar de lo tranquila que ha resultado la sesión amatoria, el final no ha sido un tranquilo paseo hacia el orgasmo, ni una explosión acelerada y frenética. Hemos encontrado el punto intermedio, una mezcla del Harry gentil y del señor del sexo dominante que tanto me gusta.

—Ha sido perfecto —le susurro al oído.

Ahora sí que necesito abrazarlo, pero no me hace falta decírselo, ya está cogiéndome en brazos con una mano y quitándome los grilletes con la otra. Luego cambia de mano. A pesar de que se me han dormido los brazos, encuentro la forma de agarrarme a sus hombros.

Lo abrazo con todo mi ser. Lo aprieto fuertemente con los muslos y apoyo la mejilla en su hombro mientras me lleva a la cama y me acuesta debajo de él. El satén frío es un agradable contraste con mi espalda sudada, y no se me pasa por alto que Harry está dejando caer todo su peso sobre mí.

—¿Te gusta nuestra habitación? —me pregunta con la nariz escondida en mi pelo.

Sonrío mirando al techo.

—Le falta una cuna. Ya sabes, para cuando traigamos al bebé aquí. —La idea es dejarlo caer, y parece que surte efecto porque su cuerpo en recuperación se queda inmóvil.

Se levanta de encima de mí y se tumba a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y el codo en la cama. Dibuja círculos con el dedo alrededor de mi ombligo.

—El sarcasmo no te pega, señorita.

Pongo cara de inocente. Sé que no supondrá la menor diferencia: me ha pillado.

—Una cosa. —Levanta las cejas y una mirada muy seria desciende por mi cuerpo para ver las rotaciones de su dedo—. Tienes barriga.

—¡No seas tonto! ¡Si acabo de quedarme embarazada!

—No soy tonto —replica acariciándome el vientre con la palma de la mano—. Es muy pequeña, pero está ahí. —Se agacha y me besa en la barriga antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en la otra mano

—. Conozco este cuerpo, y sé que está cambiando.

Frunzo el ceño y me miro el vientre. A mí me parece que está plano. Se está imaginando cosas.

—Lo que tú digas, Harry. —No voy a discutir después del momento perfecto, aunque me muera de ganas de darle una bofetada por insinuar que he cogido peso.

Vuelve a agacharse y acerca la boca a mi abdomen.

—¿Lo ves, cacahuete? Tu madre está aprendiendo quién manda aquí.

—¡Nada de cacahuete! —Levanto la cabeza y lo miro de mala manera. Él me sonríe—. Ya puedes ir pensando otro nombre. No vas a llamar a nuestro bebé igual que esa cosa asquerosa con la que estás obsesionado y que engulles a diario.

—Estoy obsesionado contigo y también te devoro a diario, pero no puedo llamar al bebé pequeña seductora desobediente.

—No, eso no estaría bien. Pero podrías llamarlo «nena». —Ahora soy yo la que se ríe.

Se levanta de un salto y se sienta sobre mis caderas. Me sujeta las manos junto a la cabeza pero sin apoyarse en mi vientre.

—Lo llamaremos cacahuete.

—Jamás.

—¿Te echo un polvo de entrar en razón?

—Sí, por favor —contesto con demasiadas ganas y una enorme sonrisa.

Se ríe y me da un beso casto.

—El embarazo te está convirtiendo en un monstruo. Vamos. Mi mujer y el cacahuete deben de tener hambre.

—Tu mujer y el bebé tienen mucha hambre.

Le brillan los ojos cuando me levanta de la cama. Me viste antes de ponerse el bóxer, los pantalones y la camisa. Le aparto las manos y le abrocho los botones mientras él me observa en silencio. Le meto la camisa por dentro de los pantalones y apoyo la mejilla en su pecho mientras me tomo mi tiempo para dejarlo presentable.

—¿Cinturón? —pregunto apartándome un poco.

Se agacha y lo recoge del suelo. Me lo da con una sonrisa divertida. Lo cojo, le devuelvo la sonrisa, lo paso por las trabillas del pantalón y se lo abrocho.

—Ya estás.

—No —dice señalando los zapatos—. Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien.

Ignoro su insolencia y hago que se siente en el borde de la cama. Me arrodillo delante de él con el culo sobre los talones y empiezo a ponerle los calcetines.

—¿Está bien así, mi señor? —Tiro del vello rubio que le cubre la base de la espinilla.

Da un respingo.

—¡Joder! —Se frota la espinilla—. Eso sobraba.

—No seas descarado —le contesto, cortante.

Le dejo los zapatos junto a los pies y me levanto.

Se los pone y se levanta; recoge la chaqueta, mete la corbata en el bolsillo y no deja de mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres un monstruo.

Le sonrío con dulzura. La arruga de la frente desaparece y sus labios se relajan.

—¿Listo?

Asiente, me coge de la mano, me saca de nuestra habitación y me conduce al bar. Me deja en el taburete de siempre y Mario aparece en un santiamén.

—¡Señora Potter! —Su voz y su acento alegres me ponen siempre de buen humor.

Sonrío.

—Mario, llámame Ginny —lo regaño en broma—. ¿Cómo te va?

—¡Va! —Se echa el trapo al hombro y se acerca—. Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué le apetece tomar?

—Dos botellas de agua —interviene Harry—. Sólo agua, Mario.

Le dedico una mirada de crítica a mi marido, que se ha sentado en el taburete libre que había a mi lado.

—Me gustaría tomar un poco de vino con la cena.

Mi mirada de reproche no lo conmueve ni un poco. De hecho, ni siquiera me mira.

—Puede, pero no hay vino para ti. Dos botellas de agua, Mario. —Esta vez no se lo está pidiendo, sino que se lo está ordenando y, a juzgar por la expresión asustada del camarero, no volverá a ofrecerme alternativas al agua.

Mario corre a la hilera de neveras que hay detrás de la barra mientras yo observo a Jesse, que se niega a mirarme a la cara. Le hace un gesto a Pete para que se acerque.

—Dos filetes, Pete. Uno al punto y otro muy hecho. Sin sangre.

La cara de confusión de Pete salta a la vista, y la que pongo yo, de escepticismo, también.

—Eh, vale, señor Potter. ¿Con ensalada y patatas nuevas? —pregunta Pete, que me observa con aire de no entender nada. Yo estoy demasiado ocupada admirando a mi marido imposible como para saludarlo.

—Sí, y asegúrate de que uno de los filetes está cocido del todo. —Harry coge la botella que le ofrece Mario y empieza a servirme un vaso—. ¿El aliño lleva huevo?

Me atraganto y toso. Ni se entera. Está muy ocupado mirando a Pete con una ceja enarcada. El pobre hombre no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando.

—No lo sé. ¿Quiere que lo pregunte?

—Sí. Si lleva huevo, que no le pongan aliño ni al filete ni a la ensalada.

—De acuerdo, señor Potter.

Mario y Pete se retiran y nos quedamos a solas en el bar, yo asombrada y en silencio y Harry sirviendo agua para no tener que mirar a su esposa. Sabe que lo estoy observando boquiabierta, vaya si lo sabe.

Me vuelvo para mirar al frente, tranquila y sosegada, pero por dentro estoy que muerdo. No puedo contenerme.

—Si no vas a esa cocina, cambias mi comanda y me traes una copa de vino, voy a estar un paso más cerca de irme a casa de mis padres lo que me queda de embarazo —le espeto.

Ahora sí que me mira. Sus sorprendidos ojos verdes me están taladrando el perfil. Cojo mi vaso de agua y me vuelvo hacia él.

—No vas a decidir mi dieta, señor Potter.

—Ya te has emborrachado una vez estando embarazada —sisea en voz baja. No está contento, y yo tampoco.

—Estaba cabreada contigo. —Todavía parezco tranquila y sosegada, pero me siento culpable.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Así que vas y lo pagas con mi bebé?

El resentimiento le sale a borbotones.

—Deja de decir «mi bebé». Es nuestro.

—¡Eso mismo quería decir!

—Entonces ¿no te preocupas por mí? ¿Ya no te preocupa mi seguridad? —Espero que reaccione a mis palabras.

Debo de haberlo dejado de piedra porque no contraataca. Sólo se muerde el labio inferior con ganas. Los engranajes trabajan a mil por hora. Por fin suspira y gira el taburete para no verme. Se lleva las manos al pelo azabache.

—Mierda —maldice en voz baja—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

—Lo digo en serio, Harry. —Le recuerdo mi amenaza.

Necesito que sepa que no voy a consentírselo. Hice mal en salir por ahí y emborracharme sabiendo que estaba embarazada, pero fue el resultado de lo que me hace este hombre, de lo que provoca en mí.

No volveré a emborracharme, pero una copa pequeña de vino tinto no va a hacerme daño, y un filete con un poco de sangre es inofensivo. Y no quiero ni hablar de los huevos.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, respira hondo y me mira. Deja mi botella de agua sobre la barra y luego me coge las manos.

—Lo siento.

Estoy a punto de caerme del taburete.

—¿De verdad? —digo. Hay un matiz de sorpresa en mi voz. Y eso que mi amenaza iba en serio.

Pero no esperaba que me tuviera en consideración.

—Sí, lo siento. Voy a tardar un poco en acostumbrarme.

Me echo a reír.

—Harry, esto ya es bastante duro sin tener que lidiar con un hombre controlador. No lo tenía planeado, ni siquiera me había parado a pensarlo. No te necesito encima de mí a todas horas, diciéndome qué hacer y qué no y vigilando todo lo que como. Por favor, no me lo hagas aún más difícil. —He empezado entre risas pero he terminado el discurso muy seria. Todo lo que he dicho es la pura verdad, y lo sabe: sus ojos apenados me lo confirman.

Sé que no puede evitarlo, pero tendrá que hacerlo. Necesito que vea que todo va bien, a ver si así se relaja. Es un plan muy ambicioso si tenemos en cuenta que apenas está aprendiendo a controlar su forma imposible de ser cuando se trata de mí.

Suspiro, bajo del taburete y me coloco entre sus piernas.

—Quiero que mi bebé tenga un padre. Intenta relajarte para que no te dé un infarto del estrés — digo, y le como la cara a besos.

—Mmm. Lo intentaré, nena. Lo estoy intentando, de verdad, pero ¿no podemos llegar a un acuerdo?

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

Me coge del pelo y aparta mis labios de su cara. Hace un mohín.

—Por favor, no bebas —me suplica con la mirada.

Me doy cuenta de lo importante que es para él. Es un ex alcohólico, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Que eche un trago en circunstancias normales ya es muy desconsiderado por mi parte. Que beba estando embarazada es mucho peor: es cruel.

—Vale —asiento, y la cara de alivio que me pone me hace sentir fatal—. Ve y pídeme un filete en condiciones. —Le doy un pico y me siento de nuevo en mi taburete—. Y quiero aliño en la ensalada.

Me acaricia la mejilla y me deja en el bar para cumplir con su obligación: conseguirle a su esposa un filete al punto.

Miro a mi alrededor y noto que hay mucha gente en el bar, no me había dado cuenta cuando he entrado con Harry. Estábamos ocupados peleando y haciendo las paces. ¿Nos habrán oído? ¿Acabamos de desvelar, en un bar repleto de desconocidos, que estoy encinta? Miro a un grupo y a otro, todos beben y charlan, pero el interés y la curiosidad que todos sienten hacia mí cuando estoy en La Mansión es palpable.

Veo a Natasha en la esquina, con la mujer número uno y la número dos, y me quiero morir cuando sus miradas se posan en mi vientre. Me pongo colorada y me vuelvo hacia la barra para escapar de sus miradas inquisitivas. Es tan fácil olvidarse de todo y de todos cuando estamos abrazados, cuando discutimos o hacemos las paces...

—Buenas noches, Ginny. —El tono reservado de Drew me saca de mis cavilaciones y alucino al verlo en vaqueros. Lleva una camisa formal remetida por el pantalón y el pelo negro tan repeinado como siempre, pero ¿vaqueros?

—Hola. —No puedo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo varias veces y, cuando lo noto incómodo, me doy cuenta de que sabe que le estaba dando un repaso. Es de mala educación y paro al instante—.

¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? —Saluda a Mario, que saca un botellín de cerveza de una de las neveras y se la sirve.

—Muy bien.

—Ah, enhorabuena —dice levantando la cerveza en mi dirección, y luego le da un trago.

Lo miro, atónita. ¿Él también lo sabe?

—Pensé que no lo verían mis ojos —añade negando con la cabeza.

—¡Sí! —canturrea Mario—. ¡Un bebé!

Mi suspiro de exasperación es alto y claro. Espero que mi querido marido lo oiga desde la cocina, donde está asegurándose de que mi filete está rosa por dentro.

—Gracias. —No sé qué otra cosa decir, hasta que Harry regresa al bar y preparo mi discurso mentalmente.

Se me adelanta:

—Recuerda que no es asunto nuestro.

—¿Qué? —Frunzo el ceño cuando me dirige una mirada de advertencia. El problema es que no sé de qué quiere advertirme—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pone los ojos en blanco, coge su botella de agua de la barra y entonces los veo.

Sam y Kate


	16. CAPITULO 16

CAPITULO 16

—Pero ¿qué coño?

Bajo de un salto del taburete pero vuelven a sentarme antes de que pueda decir nada más.

—Ginny —dice Harry en tono severo.

No voy a hacerle caso por ello, pero entonces recuerdo que Sam no sabe que Luna le ha puesto los cuernos. Harry tampoco. Así que la pago con mi marido.

—¿A quién más se lo has contado?

La expresión de advertencia desaparece.

—A unos pocos.

Me muerdo el labio.

—Se lo has contado a todo el mundo.

Este hombre es increíble. Ni siquiera mis pobres padres saben que van a ser abuelos.

—Tal vez.

—Harry —gimo, abatida.

Su adorable rostro hace que se me pase el enfado y, cuando se encoge de hombros sabiéndose culpable, ya ni siquiera estoy molesta.

—¿Podemos ir a visitar a mis suegros este fin de semana? —dice.

—Sí. Más nos vale, o la noticia llegará a Cornualles antes que nosotros.

Sonríe, me besa en la boca, me acaricia la barriga inexistente con la mano y me pasa la lengua por los labios.

—Hace usted de mí un hombre feliz, señora Potter.

—Eso es porque en este momento estoy dejando que te salgas con la tuya.

—No, es porque eres preciosa, fogosa y mía.

—¡Tío! —El alegre saludo de Sam nos distrae de nuestro momento.

Le da a Harry una palmada en el hombro y me mira de cabo a rabo.

—Se te nota —dice con la vista fija en mi vientre—. Tienes ese brillo sanote.

Me da la risa y me muero por preguntar si los que me felicitan están también al tanto de las circunstancias en las que se produjo el embarazo.

—Es curioso, porque me paso el día hecha mierda —bromeo.

—¡Esa boca, Ginny! —salta Harry, pero lo dejo con Sam y voy al encuentro de Luna.

—Vamos a sentarnos en la esquina —digo sonriendo con dulzura. Parece que le da apuro, y debería, pero no se resiste y deja que me la lleve lejos de los hombres, a una pequeña mesa en la zona más tranquila del bar.

Prácticamente la siento de un empujón.

—Muy bien, Lovegood, desembucha.

Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro, así que más le vale no venirme con excusas. No, cuando se trata de mi hermano, y eso que ahora mismo no me cae muy bien.

—Entonces ¿es oficial? —pregunta tan contenta como si no hubiera oído mi orden.

—¿El qué? —inquiero al tiempo que me siento en la silla que hay frente a ella.

—El bebé —dice señalando con un gesto mi vientre—. Que no vas a deshacerte de él.

—¡Luna! —susurro atónita mirando a las mesas de alrededor.

Estamos a salvo, pero la frialdad de sus palabras me toca una fibra sensible que nadie me había tocado desde que todo esto empezó. Me llevo la mano a la barriga en un gesto protector, me siento muy culpable.

Sonríe.

—Ginny, sabía que no ibas a hacerlo.

No tengo palabras.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque tenías que darte cuenta tú sola. —Mira a los hombres, que charlan en el bar—. No lo entiendo, pero mírale la cara —dice sonriéndole a Harry con cariño—. Estuve a punto de contárselo,

Ginny.

Lo sabía. Mi hombre está muy contento, pero siempre lo está cuando estamos juntos, o siempre lo está cuando lo dejo salirse con la suya. Sea como sea, no puedo negar lo feliz que me hace verlo así, y saber que es por mí y por su pequeño cacahuete. Me pilla mirándolo y me guiña el ojo. Me siento feliz y segura, y entonces me acuerdo de que mi amiga me debe una explicación o dos.

—¡Eh! —le suelto—. ¡Tienes mucho que contarme!

Luna se acerca y me mira como si la estuviera aburriendo. No me gusta esa mirada.

—Le he dicho a tu hermano que se vuelva a Australia.

—Anda. —Esa noticia me interesa—. ¿Y?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No sé si lo hará, pero no sé nada de él desde el sábado.

—Sabía que estaba contigo —replico dirigiéndole una mirada de reprobación—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Sam —contesta en voz baja—. No es perfecto e ideal, pero estamos en ello.

—¿Por La Mansión?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué habéis venido?

Si están intentando eliminar La Mansión y las cosas raras de su relación, ¿no debería evitar el lugar como la peste?

—Para tomar una copa.

—Pero os sentiréis tentados de... —Me estoy poniendo roja como un tomate y no me gusta—. Ya sabes... —miro al techo—, ¿disfrutar?

Luna rompe a reír como una histérica, dando palmadas en la mesa y todo.

—Ay, Ginny. Estás casada con el dueño de este lugar y eres tan mojigata que da risa.

—Ya lo veo —bufo, un tanto ofendida. No soy una mojigata.

Consigue controlar la risa y me mira con cariño. No me entusiasma su sentido del humor, pero me alegra ver que vuelve a ser la de siempre.

—A partir de ahora sólo nos acostaremos el uno con el otro. —Lo dice como si le hiciera gracia, pero parece muy seria. Le hace gracia que la mandíbula me llegue al suelo, y lo dice muy seria porque sé que, a pesar de que su relación con Sam es muy liberal, el chico le gusta de verdad, y eso es nuevo.

Cierro la boca.

—Me alegro por vosotros —digo simplemente. Estoy atónita, la verdad—. Entonces ¿por qué habéis venido?

—Hay habitaciones privadas —sonríe.

—¡Tu cuarto es privado!

—Cierto, pero no está amueblado... adecuadamente.

Cierro la boca, abro unos ojos como platos y... me parto de risa. ¡Hay que joderse, la muy guarrilla!

—¡No tienes vergüenza!

Me río tanto que casi estoy llorando. Es genial poder compartir estas cosas con mi feroz amiga, aunque hace unos meses nunca nos habríamos imaginado que acabaríamos riéndonos así de estos temas. Clubes de sexo ultra pijos, el señor de La Mansión del Sexo (con el que ahora estoy casada y esperando un hijo), los socios monos y sexys de dicho local, y Luna experimentando con uno de ellos.

Mi vida ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Eres increíble —añado, burlona—. ¿Y con quién habéis estado jugando Sam y tú? Antes de la nueva regla.

Se le ilumina la cara.

—Con cierto apuesto caballero de pelo negro y cara de pocos amigos.

—¡No!

Asiente con los ojos muy vivos.

—Es igual de serio en la cama. ¡Muy sexy!

—¡Calla!

—¡De eso, nada!

Separa las manos hasta que la distancia entre las palmas es de unos veinte centímetros.

—Y hace maravillas con ella.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Para, por favor! —digo ahogando una estruendosa carcajada.

Se recuesta en su silla y lucha por controlar la risa.

—Puede que sea bueno, pero no tiene la habilidad y el aguante de Sam —sonríe—. Y no me hace reír como ese adorable picarón.

No puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. No lo ha dicho con tantas palabras, pero acaba de confesar que le gusta Sam. Por fin avanzamos, y me alegro muchísimo.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de oírtelo decir. ¡Por fin!

—Sí que lo sé —contesta Luna acercándose a la mesa—. Una cosa más y dejamos de hablar de don Serio, ¿sí?

—Uy, uy, uy. Esto parece interesante. —Me inclino a mi vez hacia adelante y nuestras caras quedan a pocos centímetros de distancia—. Dispara.

—Lleva un piercing.

—¿En el pezón? —pregunto, muerta de la curiosidad.

Luna niega con la cabeza. Me siento derecha y mido unos veinte centímetros con las manos.

Asiente.

—¡No!

Miro a Drew, tan reservado y tan particular, y automáticamente mis ojos se posan en su entrepierna.

—¡No se ve a través de los vaqueros, Ginny! —Mi amiga se troncha y yo no puedo contener la risa.

Es una risa incontrolable, de las de mearse en las bragas y sacudir la barriga sin querer. Se me caen las lágrimas. Luna abre la boca y con la lengua se golpea el interior de la mejilla.

—Casi me parto un diente.

—¡No más! —Me voy a caer de la silla. No puedo parar de reír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

Me enjugo las lágrimas e intento recobrar la compostura. Miro al señor de La Mansión del Sexo, que observa con expresión divertida a su mujer, muerta de la risa.

—Nada.

Seguro que él estaba al tanto de todo y por eso me decía que me metiera en mis asuntos. Me niego a mirar a Luna porque sé que lo está deseando. No voy a darle la oportunidad de provocarme otro ataque de risa con una broma privada o una de sus miraditas.

Harry se sienta a mi lado.

—Tu cena. —Le hace un gesto a Pete, que se acerca con una bandeja.

—Me muero de hambre —digo. Le doy las gracias a Pete con una sonrisa cuando me coloca el filete delante—. ¿Al punto? —pregunto metiéndome una patata en la boca.

Pete me sonríe afectuosamente.

—Tal como a usted le gusta —responde pasándome un cuchillo y un tenedor. A continuación le sirve su plato a Harry—. ¿Algo más, señor?

—No. Gracias, Pete.

—Que aproveche —dice Luna poniéndose en pie, pero entonces agito mi cuchillo en el aire.

—No, siéntate —le pido con la boca llena de patata—. Quédate, de verdad.

Harry me coge de la muñeca y me pone la mano sobre la mesa.

—No agites el cuchillo, Luna —me regaña.

Miro el cubierto, que está en lugar seguro junto a mi plato.

—Perdona. —Corto un trozo de filete y suspiro de gusto al llevármelo a la boca.

—¿Está bueno? —me pregunta Harry. Está comiendo la mar de satisfecho.

—Como siempre —confirmo antes de seguir hablando con Luna.

Lo malo es que ahora que tenemos compañía no podemos seguir hablando de lo mismo que antes. De hecho, no sé qué decir, porque no podemos charlar de cosas interesantes, y menos cuando Sam y Drew se unen a nosotros.

Mastico más despacio. Drew se sienta a un lado de Luna, y Sam, al otro. Nunca volveré a verlos del mismo modo. ¡Mierda! No puedo dejar de mirar la bragueta de Drew. ¿Un piercing ahí abajo?

Jamás me lo habría imaginado, y no puedo evitar que me entre la risa tonta, pese a que tengo la boca llena de filete. Luna y yo nos miramos y ella se lleva la lengua al interior de la mejilla.

Me atraganto.

Estoy tosiendo y escupiendo por todas partes. Harry deja los cubiertos en el plato y me da palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Joder, mujer! No comas tan de prisa, no te lo van a quitar del plato.

Eso no me ayuda. No puedo respirar, estoy intentando tragarme el trozo de carne a medio masticar entre risas. Pese a las lágrimas, veo que Drew y Sam me miran perplejos y que la gamberra de mi amiga luce una enorme sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

—Estoy bien —digo resoplando y tosiendo para intentar despejarme la garganta—. Se me ha ido por el otro lado.

—Ten. —Harry me quita el cuchillo y el tenedor y me pone en la mano un vaso de agua—. Bebe.

—Gracias. —Acepto el vaso y me lo bebo de un trago.

Intento no mirar a Luna, pero fracaso estrepitosamente. Me siento vulnerable, y su talante juguetón es como un imán. Ahora está gesticulando como si estuviera haciendo una mamada, mueve la mano arriba y abajo, masturbando una polla imaginaria delante de su boca.

Escupo agua en todas direcciones: encima de Drew y de Sam. Tengo buena puntería, porque también rocío a Luna. Sam y Drew se levantan volando, pero ella se queda donde está, muerta de la risa.

—Joder, Ginny —exclama Harry cogiendo una servilleta—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Me limpia la boca mientras me parto de la risa. Sam y Drew maldicen en voz baja y Kate sigue riéndose sin parar.

—Lo siento. —Carcajada—. Lo siento muchísimo.

Sam y Drew están secándose con las servilletas que ha traído Mario. No quiero mirar a Luna, pero observo a mi alrededor: la mitad de los parroquianos no se pierden un detalle de mi actuación estelar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —El tono de preocupación de Harry me devuelve a la realidad.

—Lo siento —vuelvo a repetir—. No sé lo que me pasa.

Lo sé perfectamente, y la muy sinvergüenza me insta en silencio a que la mire. No lo hago. Cojo mis cubiertos, miro el plato y no pienso levantar la cabeza hasta que haya terminado. Luna está disfrutando.

Sam vuelve a tomar asiento.

—¿Esto es lo que el embarazo les hace a las mujeres? —pregunta con una carcajada.

—Es mejor que los cambios de humor —contraataca Luna.

—Ya me avisaréis cuando empiecen —sigue Drew—. Puedo soportar que me escupan, pero no los azotes de una lengua viperina.

¡Ay, Dios! Mi barriga y mis hombros empiezan a sacudirse en un nuevo ataque de risa. Luna me sonríe al otro lado de la mesa. No obstante, esta vez lo controlo. Agacho la cabeza y sigo comiendo.

—¿Has terminado? —pregunta Harry retirándome el plato vacío y dándoselo a Pete.

—Mmm —asiento echándome hacia atrás en la silla—. Estaba delicioso.

—Ya lo vemos —tercia Drew arqueando las cejas al tiempo que sigue la trayectoria del plato reluciente hasta la bandeja de Pete.

—Despídete, señorita. Es tarde.

Harry se pone en pie, estrecha la mano de los chicos y le da un beso a Luna en la mejilla. Me levanto a mi vez y los beso también a todos.

—Llámame —le susurro a Luna al despedirme de ella.

—Lo haré.

Salimos del bar y Harry me mira inquisitivo.

—¿Se le ha pasado ya, señora Potter?

Lo miro con las cejas en alto.

—Tú estabas al tanto, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué?

—De Luna, Sam y Drew.

Me lleva hacia la salida principal pero no le quito el ojo de encima.

No cabe duda: durante un segundo, parece sorprendido.

—¿De eso te reías? ¿Te lo ha contado?

—Sí —confirmo. Me gustaría añadir que me ha contado mucho, mucho más—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Para que te preocuparas y le dieras mil vueltas? —se burla.

—¡Yo no hago eso! —protesto firmemente mientras nuestros pasos crujen sobre la grava—. ¿Cojo mi bola de nieve gigante?

—No, tú te vienes conmigo. —Me lleva hasta el asiento del acompañante del DBS pero no protesto: no quiero conducir el armatoste.

Arranca el motor y conduce a una velocidad prudencial por el camino de grava. Hasta que pone la mano sobre la mía no me doy cuenta de que me estoy tocando la barriga. No necesito confirmación visual para saber que me está mirando, así que sigo con la vista los árboles que desaparecen por la ventanilla. Entrelaza los dedos con los míos y me estrecha la mano.

Sonrío para mis adentros. Eso está muy bien.


	17. CAPITULO 17

CAPITULO 17

Me despierto y oigo el zumbido. Me incorporo y de inmediato aparecen las náuseas, así que vuelvo a tumbarme con un gemido. Me doy cuenta de mi error cuando se me revuelve el estómago. No tengo tiempo para evaluar lo mal que me encuentro. Voy a vomitar.

Salto de la cama y corro al cuarto de baño. Casi no consigo llegar a nuestro encantador lavabo para decorar la taza con la cena de anoche.

—No —lloriqueo cortando un trozo de papel higiénico.

Ahora nada está bien. Mi cuerpo rechaza mis felices pensamientos. Me quedo abrazada al váter una eternidad, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, luchando contra los sudores fríos y gimoteando en el gigantesco cuarto de baño.

—Mierda —refunfuño—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —le pregunto a mi vientre—. Eres tan imposible como tu padre.

Suspiro, me levanto, vuelvo a la habitación y me pongo lo primero que pillo: la camisa que Harry llevaba ayer. No intento arreglarme porque quiero que me vea sufrir. Bajo la escalera y lo encuentro saliendo del gimnasio, espectacular en pantalón corto y con una toalla sobre sus magníficos hombros.

El pelo es un amasijo de mechones húmedos sobre su frente resplandeciente. Me pone mala.

—Ay, nena —susurra con cariño—. ¿Te encuentras muy mal?

—Fatal. —Intento poner morritos, pero mi cuerpo exhausto no me deja. Estoy de pie delante de él, con los brazos caídos y sin vida. Me compadezco de mí misma.

Me coge en volandas y me lleva a la cocina.

—Iba a preguntarte por qué no estás desnuda.

—Ni te molestes —gruño—. Te vomitaré encima.

Se ríe, me sienta en la encimera y me aparta el pelo de la cara macilenta.

—Estás preciosa.

—No mientas, Potter. Estoy horrible.

—Ginny... —me regaña con dulzura.

No pido perdón, más que nada porque apenas tengo fuerzas para hablar.

—Debes comer.

Tengo arcadas sólo de pensar en echarle comida a mi estómago. Niego con la cabeza, suplicante. Sé que es una batalla perdida. No me dejará en paz hasta que haya desayunado.

Oigo la puerta principal y a Cathy, que canturrea alegremente. Sólo llevo puesta la camisa de Harry, pero ni siquiera puedo preocuparme por eso. Me quedo donde estoy, tranquila, sin moverme y con unas náuseas espantosas.

—¡Buenos días! —nos saluda dejando su enorme bolsa de tela en la encimera—. Ay, cielo, ¿qué te pasa?

Harry contesta por mí, cosa que está muy bien porque yo he perdido el habla.

—Ginny está algo indispuesta.

Doy un respingo. Se ha quedado muy corto. Pego la frente contra su pecho. Es como si estuviera muerta.

—¿Las temidas náuseas matutinas? Se te pasará —anuncia Cathy como si no pareciera que estoy lista para entregar mi alma a Dios. Por lo visto, ella también está enterada.

—¿De verdad? —balbuceo pegada a Harry—. ¿Cuándo?

Me acaricia la espalda y me besa el pelo pero no dice nada. Es buena señal, él también quiere oír la respuesta.

—Depende. Chico, chica, mamá, papá —dice la mujer poniendo la tetera al fuego—. Algunas mujeres dejan atrás las náuseas a las pocas semanas. Otras lo pasan fatal durante todo el embarazo.

—Ay, Dios —aúllo—. No me digas eso.

—Chitón. —Harry me hace callar y me masajea la espalda con más fuerza. Ni siquiera estoy haciéndome la blanda. Esto es mucho peor de lo que parece.

—¡Jengibre! —exclama entonces Cathy.

La extraña palabra que no tiene relación con nada me hace levantar la cabeza del torso de mi marido.

—¿Qué?

—¡Jengibre! —repite rebuscando en su bolsa.

Miro a Harry, que parece igual de perdido.

—Necesitas jengibre, querida —explica sacando un paquete de galletas de jengibre—. He venido preparada. —Aparta a Harry, abre el paquete y me ofrece una galleta—. Tómate una todas las mañanas nada más levantarte. ¡Hace milagros! Verás, come.

Con Harry vigilante y Cathy haciendo de madre no tiene sentido rechazar la galleta. La agarro y le doy un pequeño mordisco.

—Te asentará el estómago. —Me dedica una cálida sonrisa y me coge la mejilla—. Estoy muy emocionada.

No comparto su entusiasmo, no cuando me encuentro así de mal. Sonrío débilmente y dejo que Harry me siente en el taburete.

—El nuevo me ha dado esto —dice entonces ella al tiempo que le entrega a Harry el correo—. Es un joven muy guapo, ¿verdad?

Eso me hace reír, y más cuando Harry da un respingo de disgusto y le arrebata los sobres de entre los dedos arrugados.

—Sí, es muy majo —confirmo. De repente soy capaz de articular una frase entera—. Pero yo creo que vas a echar de menos a Clive, ¿no, Cathy?

—¡Para nada! —Saca los _bagels_ y nos los enseña. Harry y yo asentimos—. Voy a salir con él esta noche.

Le doy un codazo a mi hombre mientras mordisqueo los bordes de mi galleta, pero él me ignora. En vez de darle gusto a mi mente curiosa, se dedica a abrir el correo.

—¡Seguro que lo pasáis bien! —digo. Esto me interesa.

—Seguro que sí —afirma ella metiendo los _bagels_ en la tostadora. Saca los huevos de la nevera.

Estoy charlando con Cathy la mar de contenta, desayunando, escuchando adónde la va a llevar Clive y contándoselo todo sobre mis náuseas matutinas. De repente me doy cuenta de que Harry lleva mucho rato callado. De hecho, ni siquiera se ha movido. Tampoco ha tocado su _bagel_. Le acerco el plato.

—Cómete el desayuno.

No se mueve, y parece que no me ha visto.

—¿Harry? —inquiero. Es como si estuviera en trance—. Harry, ¿estás bien?

Le da la vuelta a un sobre y lo mira. Yo también.

 _Harry Potter_

 _Confidencial_

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto.

Me mira. Tiene los ojos opacos y recelosos. No me gusta.

—Sube al dormitorio —me ordena.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—No me obligues a repetírtelo, Ginny.

Me callo intentando adivinar qué le pasa, pero lo único que saco en claro es que está mosca conmigo. Aun así, sé que tengo que subir al dormitorio antes de que me lo diga dos veces. Es uno de esos momentos en los que sé que no debo discutir.

Está empezando a temblar y, aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué, estoy segura de que no es apto para los oídos de Cathy. Me bajo del taburete y me retiro. Salgo de la cocina y subo la escalera que lleva al dormitorio principal. Me pregunto qué le pasa.

No me da mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque entra a grandes zancadas en la habitación con el sobre y la carta en la mano.

Le hierve la sangre; lo noto por cómo le tiemblan las manos y en lo turbio de sus ojos. Me deja clavada en el sitio con una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué coño es esto?

Miro el papel que sostiene en la mano pero no tengo ni idea de lo que es.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto, aprensiva.

Arroja el papel al espacio que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Ibas a matar a nuestro bebé? —inquiere despacio.

La tierra se abre bajo mis pies y siento que me precipito al vacío. No puedo mirarlo. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no sé adónde mirar. Mi cerebro no responde, pero aunque me diera alguna pista y pusiera las palabras adecuadas en mi boca, le estaría mintiendo y él lo sabría.

—¡Contéstame! —ruge.

Doy un brinco, sobresaltada, pero sigo sin poder mirarlo. Estoy muy avergonzada, y después de pasar estos días con Harry, de verlo tan feliz, de ver cómo me cuida y lo atento que es, la culpa me correo. No puede ser peor. Pensé en poner fin a mi embarazo. Pensé en librar a mi cuerpo de este bebé.

Su bebé. Nuestro bebé. No tengo excusa.

—¡Ginny, por el amor de Dios!

Antes de que pueda pensar en algo que decir, me coge por los antebrazos y se agacha para que nuestras caras queden a la misma altura. Aun así, me niego a mirar sus ojos verdes. No puedo enfrentarme a lo que sé que voy a encontrarme. Desprecio... Asco... Desconfianza.

—¡Maldita sea, mírame!

Niego débilmente con la cabeza, como la cobarde patética que soy. Se merece una explicación pero no sé por dónde empezar. Mi cerebro ha echado el cierre, como si me estuviera protegiendo de lo inevitable: Harry va a perder el control. Ya está al límite.

Me coge bruscamente de la barbilla y la levanta para obligarme a mirarlo. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero veo con claridad meridiana su expresión de dolor.

—Lo siento —sollozo. Es lo único que se me ocurre. Es lo único que debería decir. Siento mucho haber pensado hacer una cosa tan horrible.

Se derrumba delante de mí y me siento aún más culpable.

—Me has roto el corazón, Ginny.

Me suelta y se mete en el vestidor. Me deja hecha un trozo de carne patético y tembloroso. Las náuseas matutinas han desaparecido, pero la vergüenza no me deja ni respirar. De repente me doy asco, así que me hago una idea de lo que Harry opina de mí.

Reaparece con un puñado de ropa pero no la mete en una maleta ni va al baño a coger nada más, sino que sale de la habitación vestido únicamente con los pantalones de deporte.

Tengo tal nudo en la garganta que ni siquiera puedo gritarle que se quede. Estoy paralizada. Lo único que funciona son mis ojos, que sueltan un chorro imparable de lágrimas. La puerta principal se cierra entonces de un portazo. Me quedo llorando en silencio, hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

—¿Ginny, cielo? —La voz suave y cálida de Cathy apenas es audible entre mis sollozos—. Dios mío, Ginny, ¿qué ha pasado?

Es evidente que esto no son náuseas matutinas y que ha oído los gritos de Harry. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo mullido e instintivamente me abrazo a ella.

—No llores, cariño, no llores... —Me acuna con cuidado, intentando que me calme y susurrándome palabras de consuelo al oído—. Ay, Ginny. Vamos, cariño. Dime qué ha pasado.

Intento hablar pero sólo consigo llorar con más fuerza. La necesidad que siento de compartir mi culpa, mis remordimientos, no sirve más que para que me dé cuenta de lo egoísta que he sido.

—Ya, ya... Voy a prepararte una taza de té —me conforta Cathy.

Levanta su cuerpo rechoncho del suelo del dormitorio y me coge del brazo para intentar que me mueva. Lo consigo, a duras penas, y me acuna bajo su brazo y me lleva a la cocina.

Saca un pañuelo del bolsillo del delantal, me lo ofrece y se dispone a preparar el té. La observo en silencio, salvo cuando se me escapa un hipido mientras trato de controlar mi cuerpo tembloroso y mi respiración errática. Lo estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todas las veces que lo he visto enloquecer de ira, sólo que esta vez parecía trastornado de verdad.

Esta vez lo he vuelto loco de verdad.

Cathy deja la tetera en la isleta y sirve dos tazas. Pone un par de azucarillos en la mía, aunque no me lo ha preguntado y yo tampoco se los he pedido.

—Necesitas energía —dice removiendo la taza de té que a continuación me coloca entre las manos—. Bebe, querida. No hay nada que no cure una taza de té.

Coge la suya, sopla, y una oleada de vapor se desintegra delante de mí. Me quedo mirándola hasta que ya no está. Entonces me quedo mirando a la nada.

—Cuéntame por qué mi chico está de tan mal humor y tú en este estado.

—Pensé en abortar. —Miro al frente, no quiero ver la cara de horror que sin duda tendrá en estos momentos la buena, dulce e inocente asistenta.

Su silencio y la taza de té que veo suspendida delante de sus labios me confirman mis sospechas. Se ha quedado de piedra y, después de oírlo en voz alta, yo también. Estoy aún más avergonzada que antes.

—Ah —se limita a decir. ¿Qué otra cosa puede añadir?

Sé lo que debería decir yo. Debería explicarme y darle mis razones, pero no sólo siento que he decepcionado a Harry y que le he fastidiado su felicidad, sino que me parece que debo protegerlo.

No quiero que Cathy lo juzgue por cómo se las apañó para dejarme embarazada, que es de traca. Es la única razón por la que consideré el aborto. Eso y el hecho de que pensaba que no estaba preparada. Sin embargo, estos últimos días me han demostrado lo contrario.

Harry ha desenterrado un profundo sentimiento de esperanza, de felicidad y de amor hacia este bebé que crece dentro de mí, parte de él y parte de mí que se ha combinado para crear una vida. Nuestro bebé. Ahora, la idea de deshacerme de él me parece una aberración. Me doy asco.

Miro a Cathy.

—Nunca lo habría hecho. No tardé en darme cuenta de que me estaba comportando como una estúpida. Sólo que no me lo esperaba. No sé cómo se ha enterado.

Ahora que estoy más tranquila, me pregunto cómo lo ha descubierto.

El papel. El sobre.

—Ginny, es evidente que se ha escandalizado. Dale tiempo. Sigues embarazada, y eso es lo que importa.

Sonrío, pero sus palabras no hacen que me sienta mejor. No sabe lo que pasó la última vez que se marchó con viento fresco.

—Gracias por el té, Cathy —digo bajando del taburete—. Voy a vestirme para ir a trabajar.

Frunce el ceño y mira mi taza.

—Si no lo has tocado.

—Ah.

Cojo el té y le doy varios tragos al líquido caliente. Me quemo el velo del paladar en el proceso, pero hay un papel en el suelo del dormitorio principal que me está llamando a gritos para que lo lea.

Le doy a Cathy un beso rápido en la mejilla. Ella me frota el brazo con mucho cariño antes de que me escape de la cocina.

Subo la escalera corriendo y cojo el papel. Lleva un montón de folletos grapados en la esquina. La carta es una cita para hacerme una ecografía. Los folletos dan información sobre el aborto. Lo asimilo todo muy de prisa. Miro la cabecera de la carta: lleva mi nombre y mi dirección. No, no es mi dirección.

Es la de Dean.

Trago saliva, arrugo el papel y lo tiro contra la pared gritando de frustración. Cómo puedo ser tan tonta. No he dado mi nueva dirección en la consulta del médico. No le he dado a nadie mi nueva dirección.

Dean recibe toda mi correspondencia y el maldito hijo de perra la ha abierto. Seguro que esta carta le alegró el día. ¿Qué problema tiene? Es una sabandija. Me desbordan las emociones. Estoy triste, estoy dolida, estoy roja de la rabia.

Para no pagarlo con la puerta, con la pared o con lo primero que pille, me meto en la ducha. Sigo temblando de ira cuando cruzo el vestíbulo del ático media hora después. Llego tarde pero, por primera vez, mi trabajo ocupa el último lugar entre mis prioridades. Es una suerte, porque estoy mirando con cara de pava el teclado numérico del ascensor porque no sé el código.

Puedo volver a casa y preguntárselo a Cathy, pero decido usar la escalera de incendios. Necesito ventilar parte de la furia que siento antes de ver a nadie. Podría arrancarle a alguien la cabeza y quiero reservarme la mala leche para cuando vea a Dean.

—Buenos días, señora Potter. —La voz amable de Casey es lo primero que oigo al salir de la escalera, jadeando por el esfuerzo y no por el enfado.

—Casey —resoplo poniéndome los tacones.

Me mira de cabo a rabo. A saber qué pinta llevo. Ni siquiera he usado un espejo. Me he puesto cuatro horquillas en el pelo a ciegas.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta.

—Sí.

—Enhorabuena —dice.

Lo miro, espantada. Harry no le contaría la buena nueva al joven conserje. Le cae de pena.

—Por su boda —añade Casey—. No me había enterado.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Se lo habrá dicho Harry? Es probable. Estaría marcando su territorio, sus pertenencias.

—Gracias.

Sigo andando y me pongo las gafas antes de salir a la luz del sol. Espero que oculten los ojos hinchados y mi cara de pena. John está aquí. Se encoge de hombros y niego con la cabeza.

—No voy a irme contigo, Ron.

Aprieto el llavero y camino hacia mi Mini.

—Vamos, muchacha. No tientes tu suerte. —Su voz es un gruñido grave, pese a que me lo está rogando.

—Lo siento, Ron, pero hoy conduzco yo —insisto en el tono más tajante de que soy capaz.

Me cuesta. Sólo quiero llorar. Está muy cabreado conmigo pero aun así ha enviado a Ron para que me lleve al trabajo. Como de costumbre, no puede evitarlo. Me paro y me vuelvo para mirar al gigante bonachón. Está delante del capó de su Range Rover, con sus enormes brazos extendidos, suplicantes.

—¿Harry está bien? —pregunto.

—No, se ha vuelto loco del todo, muchacha. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada —digo en voz baja. Doy gracias de que Ron no sepa por qué Harry ha perdido la chaveta.

Probablemente se avergüenza demasiado de mí como para contárselo a nadie. Está en su derecho.

—¿Nada? —Se echa a reír y a continuación se pone muy serio—. ¿No tiene nada que ver con ese hijo de puta danés?

—No. —Niego con la cabeza y pienso que Viktor podría ser otro motivo para que Harry pierda el control.

—¿Estás bien? —Lleva las gafas de sol puestas pero sé que me está mirando el vientre. Piensa que le ha pasado algo al bebé.

Asiento y deslizo la mano por mi vestido azul claro hasta el ombligo.

—Estoy bien, Ron.

—Ginny, muchacha, deja que te lleve al trabajo para que al menos pueda volver a La Mansión y decirle que has llegado sana y salva —dice señalando su mole de metal negro.

Me cuesta decirle que no a Ron. Piensa en Harry y sé que también se preocupa por mí. En otras circunstancias, le diría que sí, pero tengo un ex con el que tratar y no puedo esperar para arrancarle la piel a tiras.

—Lo siento, Ron.

Me subo en mi coche y llamo a Casey para que me abra las puertas. Ni código ni dispositivo de apertura. Cualquiera pensaría que intenta mantenerme presa. Dejo a Ron, no muy contento, en el aparcamiento del Lusso y me voy al despacho.

La mirada que les lanzo a mis compañeros de trabajo en cuanto pongo el pie en la oficina hace que agachen la cabeza y vuelvan a sus quehaceres cautelosamente. Hoy no estoy para chácharas ni para fingir que la vida es un cuento de hadas. Tengo que centrarme en acabar la jornada laboral cuanto antes. No puedo arriesgarme a interactuar con nadie. Podría explotar y eso sería malgastar mi ira.

Me dejan trabajar en paz. Mi única distracción es mi imaginación, que vuela de qué estará haciendo Harry a qué le voy a hacer yo a Dean. Sobrevivo sin problemas hasta que Colin se sienta en el borde de mi mesa nueva. Lo veo antes de oírlo, cosa que no había pasado nunca. Ya no hay crujido de advertencia, lo que me entristece un poco. Le había cogido cariño al sonido de mi jefe aposentándose sobre mi mesa, aunque me hiciera contener el aliento y desear que estuviera hecha de madera reforzada.

—Flor, cuéntame cosas. Hace días que no hablamos. Es culpa mía, lo sé.

No necesito esto. Tengo mil cosas en la cabeza, el trabajo no es una de ellas, y temo que me pregunte por Viktor. Estoy en el tiempo de descuento, soy consciente, pero ahora no es el momento.

—No hay mucho que contar, la verdad —digo, y sigo con el correo electrónico en el que llevo trabajando una hora. Únicamente he escrito dos líneas, y sólo es una solicitud de muestras a un proveedor.

—Entonces ¿todo bien?

—Sí —asiento. Mis respuestas son cortas y secas, pero intento no ser borde.

—¿Te encuentras bien, flor? —Salta a la vista que Patrick está preocupado, pero lo que debería decirme es que me anime y que conteste en condiciones.

Dejo de teclear y miro al oso de peluche que tengo por jefe.

—Perdona. Sí, estoy bien, pero tengo que terminar un montón de cosas hoy. —Me aplaudo mentalmente a mí misma por haber terminado con profesionalidad mi pequeño discurso. Se me oía bien y con ganas de seguir trabajando, cosa a la que Colin nunca se opondría.

—¡Excelente! —se ríe—. Te dejo, pues. Estaré en mi despacho.

Se levanta de mi mesa y, por primera vez en años, no cruje. Aun así, hago una mueca.

—Ginny, perdona que te moleste. —La voz temerosa de Cho hace que casi me sienta culpable.

—¿Qué pasa, Cho? —Miro a nuestra chica del montón transformada en sirena de oficina y me obligo a sonreír hasta que veo la falda escocesa. Ha vuelto, y yo estaba tan ocupada lanzando miradas de advertencia cuando he llegado esta mañana que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Tampoco me había dado cuenta de que no hay ni rastro de las uñas pintadas ni de las camisetas escotadas. Por la cara que tiene, parece que le han dado la peor noticia posible: la han dejado.

—Colin me ha pedido que actualice todas las facturas pendientes de pago. Aquí tienes la lista

—dice pasándome un listado impreso de mis clientes—. Las que están subrayadas vencen dentro de una semana, y Colin quiere que se lo recuerdes a tus clientes para que recibamos los pagos a tiempo.

Frunzo el ceño y reviso la hoja de cálculo.

—Pero no han vencido aún. No puedo recordarles algo que no han olvidado —replico. Ya paso bastante apuro persiguiendo a los que no pagan a tiempo.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Yo sólo soy el mensajero.

—Nunca nos había pedido algo así antes.

—¡Yo sólo soy el mensajero! —salta, y retrocedo en mi silla.

Luego se echa a llorar y sé que debería correr a consolarla, pero me quedo sentada viendo cómo solloza en mi mesa. Se sorbe los mocos, hipa, solloza y llama la atención de todo el mundo, incluido Colin, que ha salido de su despacho para ver a qué venía tanto alboroto. Se retira a toda velocidad cuando ve a Cho hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Michael y Hermione tamborilean con sus bolígrafos y ninguno de los dos acude a sacarme del apuro. Y estoy en un apuro. No sé qué hacer con ella, pero como nadie parece dispuesto a hacer nada, sólo quedo yo. Guardo la hoja de cálculo en mi bandeja, me levanto, cojo a Cho y me la llevo al servicio. Le lleno las manos de papel higiénico y aguardo en silencio a que se le pase.

Tras cinco minutos eternos, por fin abre la boca.

—Odio a los hombres —es todo cuanto dice.

Me hace sonreír. Creo que todas las mujeres del planeta han dicho lo mismo alguna vez.

—¿Las cosas no van bien con...?

—¡No pronuncies su nombre! —salta—. No quiero volver a oírlo en mi vida.

Genial, porque no me acuerdo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No —espeta limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo de papel. No se mancha de maquillaje. Vuelve a ser la Sal aburrida—. ¡Ni de coña! —añade con una mirada de odio.

Qué alivio. Mi cerebro no está en condiciones. Podría escucharla, pero poco más.

—Bien —asiento al tiempo que le paso la mano por el brazo para darle a entender que la comprendo, cuando en realidad lo que siento es alivio.

—Hoy está, mañana no está. Un día llama, al otro se le olvida. ¿Qué significa? —dice, y me mira expectante, como si yo tuviera la respuesta.

—¿Quieres decir que está jugando contigo? —Estoy participando en la conversación.

—Sí, sólo me llama cuando le apetece. Me paso la vida esperando que me telefonee y cuando quiere verme es estupendo, pero todo cuanto quiere hacer es hablar de mí, de mis amigos, de mi trabajo... —Se sorbe los mocos—. ¿Cuándo querrá acostarse conmigo?

Me atraganto de la risa.

—¿Te preocupa que no haya intentado llevarte al huerto? —Eso es poco frecuente. Debería estar encantada.

—¡Sí! —contesta desplomándose contra la pared—. ¡Ya no sé de qué hablar!

—Es bonito que quiera conocerte, Cho. Hay demasiados hombres que sólo piensan en una cosa.

¿Está frustrada sexualmente? ¿O es que es un cero a la izquierda en la cama? ¿Se ha acostado con alguien alguna vez? No me lo imagino y, a juzgar por lo mucho que se ha ruborizado, yo diría que no.

¿Cho es virgen? ¡La leche! ¿Qué edad tiene?

De repente tengo muchas ganas de seguir hablando, pero Victoria asoma la cabeza y pone fin a mi futuro interrogatorio.

—Ginny, tu móvil no para de sonar —anuncia. No puede evitar mirarse al espejo antes de irse.

—Cho, tengo que atender el teléfono. —Podría ser Harry, y se estará mordiendo los muñones—.

¿Seguro que estás mejor?

Asiente, hipa, se suena la nariz y me mira con ojos llorosos.

—¿Tú también estás mejor?

—Sí —respondo. Frunzo el ceño y no digo nada por haber faltado al trabajo estos días. No estoy preparada para darles la noticia.

—No lo parece. ¿Qué te pasa?

Busco en mi cerebro una excusa plausible para las frecuentes visitas al baño y los cambios de

humor.

—Gripe intestinal —digo. Es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

—¿Y la vida de casada? ¿Bien? ¿Habrá luna de miel?

Guardo silencio unos instantes y me pregunto cómo es que hemos acabado hablando de mí.

—Todo bien —miento—. Tal vez vayamos de vacaciones pronto, Harry está ocupado. —Otra trola, pero Cho es una de las pocas personas de mi vida que no se han dado cuenta de mi mala costumbre, así que estoy segura de que no me ha pillado.

La dejo antes de que me haga más preguntas y me apresuro a volver a mi mesa. Espero encontrar muchas llamadas perdidas de Harry. Qué decepción: son de Ruth Quinn. No he hablado con ella desde que me fui de nuestra reunión y no sé si me apetece llamarla. Pero entonces el móvil vuelve a sonar.

No necesito llamarla. Va a seguir insistiendo hasta que se lo coja, y no puedo evitarla toda la vida.

—Hola, Ruth. —La saludo en un tono normal.

—Ginny, ¿cómo estás? —Ella también suena normal.

—Bien, gracias.

—Esperaba tu llamada. ¿Te habías olvidado de mí? —Se ríe.

La verdad es que sí. Su enamoramiento lésbico les ha cedido el puesto a cosas más importantes.

—Para nada, Ruth. Iba a llamarte más tarde —miento como una bellaca.

—Yo te he llamado primero. ¿Podemos reunirnos mañana?

Me hundo en mi silla. Mi mente elabora mil excusas para decirle que no, pero sé que tengo que coger el toro por los cuernos. Puedo ser profesional.

—Claro, ¿a la una, más o menos?

—Perfecto. Te estaré esperando. ¡Adiós!

Dejo la cabeza colgando. Genial... Me estará esperando. Mañana me pondré pantalones y no pienso arreglarme en absoluto.

Michael se baja las gafas de moderno hasta la punta de la nariz.

—¿Dejada? —pregunta.

No necesito que elabore su pregunta de una palabra.

—Es complicado —digo para quitármelo de encima, y empiezo a hacer anotaciones en unos dibujos, pero entonces algo llama mi atención fuera del despacho.

Mi hermano.

Está en la acera, intentando divisar el interior de la oficina, y nos tiramos un buen rato mirándonos. Abre la puerta y entra.

—Hola —sonríe.

Lo saludo con un gesto de la mano.

—Hola —susurro.

Estamos otra vez a malas.

—¿Comemos juntos? —pregunta, esperanzado.

Sonrío, cojo mi bolso y me reúno con él. Se me ha pasado un poco el cabreo pero ya lo avivaré luego. Ahora mismo quiero arreglar las cosas con Percy antes de que se vuelva a Australia. Ha sido un capullo integral, pero no puedo guardarle rencor. Es mi hermano.

—Michael, regresaré dentro de una hora.

—Mmm —contesta. Me vuelvo y veo que le está poniendo ojos golosos a Percy—. Adiós, hermano de Ginny —canturrea despidiéndolo con la mano al tiempo que le dedica una caída de ojos.

Me muerdo el labio y niego con la cabeza, especialmente cuando Percy pone cara de susto y empieza a andar hacia atrás.

—Sí, eso... —Se aclara la garganta y se pone derecho para parecer más masculino—. Ya nos vemos —añade. Ha bajado la voz una octava.

Me echo a reír.

—Vamos. —Empujo a Dan para que salga—. Tienes un admirador.

—Genial —bromea él—. No es que sea homófobo, ya sabes... Cada cual tiene sus gustos.

—Pues yo creo que a Michael le gustas tú.

—¡Ginny! —Me mira horrorizado pero luego sonríe—. Es evidente que tiene buen gusto.

—No quiero bajarte de tu nube, pero se porta así con casi todos los hombres. No eres nada especial.

Empezamos a andar por Bruton Street, en dirección a Starbucks.

—Gracias —sonríe, y me da un codazo.

Se lo devuelvo y le sonrío a mi vez. Tengo la impresión de que todo irá bien.

Percy deja los cafés y su sándwich en la mesa y de inmediato me echo tres sobres de azúcar en mi capuchino. Se me olvida que es algo que no suelo hacer hasta que levanto la vista y veo que Percy me observa removerlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Desde cuándo tomas azúcar con el café?

Dejo de remover en busca de una excusa plausible. No hemos hablado, pero estamos a gusto. Si le digo que estoy embarazada todo volverá a ser raro. Voy a ser una cerda y a esperar a que esté de vuelta en Australia. Luego convenceré a mi madre para que se lo cuente ella.

—Estoy hecha polvo. Necesito un subidón de azúcar —digo. Es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

—Pareces cansada. —Se sienta y me estudia detenidamente.

—Es que lo estoy. —Es la verdad. No necesito retorcerme el pelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Mucho estrés en el trabajo. —Es una media verdad, y tengo que esforzarme para mantener las manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Y tú estás bien?

—Luna me mandó a paseo, pero imagino que ya estás al tanto. —Desenvuelve su sándwich y le da un mordisco.

Lo estoy, pero no se lo voy a confirmar.

—No deberías haberte metido en berenjenales, y mucho menos el día de mi boda.

—Sí, se me fue la pinza. Lo siento. —Me coge la mano—. Nunca antes nos habíamos peleado.

—Lo sé. Fue horrible.

—Fue culpa mía.

—Es verdad —sonrío.

Él mete el dedo en la espuma de mi café y me mancha la nariz.

—¡Oye!

—Enhorabuena —sonríe.

—¿Cómo? —salto.

—No te felicité el día de tu boda. Estaba muy ocupado haciendo el capullo.

—Gracias. —Qué alivio.

Me relajo en la silla pero al instante estoy tensa otra vez. Dean lo sabe y ha hecho un trabajo fantástico manteniendo a mis padres al tanto de mi vida amorosa. Debe de estar más contento que unas castañuelas. El cabreo se ha convertido en pánico. Llego a la conclusión de que no les ha ido a mis padres con el cuento porque Percy no lo sabe, y si lo supiera no estaría aquí conmigo, comiéndose un sándwich de atún la mar de tranquilo.

Es un problemón. Tengo que hablar con Dean antes de que llame a mis padres. O también podría llamarlos y contárselo yo misma. Eso sería lo correcto, pero preferiría ir a verlos con Harry. Quiero hacer esto bien, lo cual es ridículo, después de cómo se enteraron de mi relación con él y de la sorpresa que se llevaron con la boda exprés. Quiero que esto sea especial.

—¿Estás bien? —El tono de preocupación de mi hermano me libra del ataque de nervios.

—Sí; ¿cuándo vuelves a Australia?

—Cuando regrese a casa de Harvey me meteré en internet a buscar billete. —Se limpia la boca con la servilleta y me pide disculpas como Dios manda.

Me paso media hora escuchando, asintiendo y negando, aunque tengo la cabeza en otra parte. No sé qué hacer. ¿Cómo es que Dean no los ha llamado aún?

—Te van a despedir.

—¿Eh? —Miro la hora en mi Rolex. Son las dos y cuarto. Llego tarde pero no tengo prisa por volver a la oficina. Lo único urgente es resolver mi pequeño problema con Dean de una vez por todas

—. Sí, será mejor que me vaya.

—Bonito reloj —añade señalando mi muñeca con la cabeza.

—Regalo de boda —explico. Me pongo de pie y me aliso el vestido—. ¿En qué dirección vas?

—De vuelta a casa de Harvey.

—Vale. ¿Me llamarás? Quiero decir que no te irás sin despedirte, ¿verdad?

Se le enternece la mirada y me da un super abrazo de hermano.

—No iría a ninguna parte sin despedirme de mi hermana pequeña. —Me besa en la coronilla—. No nos enfademos nunca más, ¿vale?

—Hecho. Pero mantén al canario encerrado en la jaula. E intenta ser cordial con mi marido si alguna vez volvéis a coincidir.

—Te lo prometo —me asegura. Me sorprende que no saque el hecho de que Harry también fue muy descortés, porque lo fue—. Cuídate mucho.

—Tú también.

Me despido de Dan pero, en vez de volver a la oficina, llamo diciendo que estoy indispuesta y me dirijo al coche. Me estoy metiendo en terreno pantanoso pero esto no puede esperar. Dean no estará en casa. Estará en la oficina. Por mí, bien: yo sólo quiero echarle la bronca.


	18. CAPITULO 18

CAPITULO 18

No está en el despacho, ni tampoco ha estado en las últimas semanas. Después de atravesar la ciudad en coche con el tráfico de la tarde, me detengo frente al edificio de cristal en el que se encuentra el centro comercial de la firma para la que trabaja Dean, donde la recepcionista me dice que perdió su empleo hace algunas semanas.

Recuerdo que lo mencionó, lo había usado para excusar su comportamiento de mierda, pero no le presté atención.

A pesar de su desgracia, no me conmueve ni me preocupa. Nada va a enfriar mi resentimiento y mi desprecio. Me siento en el coche y saco el móvil del bolso. Está decidido. Lo localizo.

Un tono.

—Ginny.

Esperaba una voz sazonada de petulancia y autocomplacencia, por lo que cuando lo oigo hablar, abatido y forzado, me descoloca por completo. Me cuesta unos segundos articular una frase y, cuando lo hago, no es lo que tenía intención de decir.

—¿Estás bien?

Se ríe, aunque débilmente.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu marido?

Me doy un cabezazo contra el reposacabezas del asiento y me quedo mirando el techo. Debería haberlo imaginado.

—¿Es grave?

—Bueno, sólo un par de costillas rotas y un ojo a la funerala. Nada serio. Tu marido sabe cómo hacer las cosas bien. Lo admito.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque quiero todo lo que él tiene contigo. O lo quería. Luna parecía disfrutar contándome que ibas a casarte con él, y entonces esa carta aterrizó en mi felpudo. Me preguntaba por qué querías abortar si ibas a casarte, por lo que deduje que él no lo sabía. Me la jugué. ¿Por qué quieres abortar?

—No quiero.

—Entonces ¿por qué...?

—¡Porque estaba en shock! —grito, a la defensiva. No me estoy justificando. El silencio se apodera de la línea telefónica, y no tengo la menor intención de seguir dándole explicaciones—. Es hora de rendirse, Dean.

—No me apetece recibir otra paliza del energúmeno de tu marido. Ni siquiera tú vales todo lo que estoy sufriendo ahora mismo.

Me río de mí misma. Soy tonta por compadecerme de él.

—Ah —continúa—, no te preocupes por Molly y por Arthur. Ya he recibido un pequeño adelanto de lo que me puede caer si comparto tus asuntos. ¿Puedo sugerir que cambies de dirección para que no me llegue tu mierda en el futuro?

Cuelga, y miro el móvil. No le he soltado ni la mitad de lo que tenía preparado. No he conseguido escupirle ni darle un guantazo. Me habría encantado abofetearlo. Sonrío con suficiencia, una sonrisa que se hace más amplia cuando me imagino a Harry pateándole el culo al perdedor de Dean.

No soy una persona violenta, pero si mi marido quisiera descargar su ira en alguien, yo voto por Dean. Se merece todo lo que le pasa, y no me cabe la menor duda de que no voy a volver a oír hablar de él, ni tampoco mis padres.

Otra cosa más que puedo tachar de mi lista. Sarah ha tenido el detalle de disculparse; se ha ido, y eso es lo que importa. Coral ha desaparecido. Luna y Sam están juntos, y Luna y Percy son historia.

He hecho las paces con mi hermano y Dean ha recibido una paliza. Eso último me hace sonreír otra vez. Sin embargo, lo que de verdad necesito hacer es encontrar a mi marido y reconciliarme con él. Tiro el móvil al asiento del acompañante y vuelvo a la ciudad.

Estoy haciendo limpieza. Me he ocupado de un montón de cosas, algunas por accidente, es cierto, pero nuestra nueva vida juntos estará libre de problemas muy pronto. Es ahora cuando decido que mañana le haré frente a la última cuestión: Viktor. Aún no he sabido nada de él, pero ¿qué me va a decir? No tiene nada, así que no tiene sentido que nos reunamos.

No ha regresado de Dinamarca, o si ha vuelto no me he enterado, pero lo llamaré. Me adelantaré a él. Liquidar este asunto es el objetivo de mi misión, y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta.

Cruzo el Puente de Londres, miro por el retrovisor y diviso un coche conocido. Es el DBS de Harry. Entra y sale del meollo del tráfico con su habitual estilo camicace, adelantando y provocando el caos a su paso. Miro alternativamente a la carretera y por el retrovisor.

Se me cierra la boca del estómago al pensar en la que me espera. Me ha estado siguiendo, lo que significa que me ha seguido hasta la oficina de Dean. Estará echando humo. No he visto a mi ex, pero iba con esa intención, y no voy a intentar convencerme a mí misma de que Harry no sabe dónde trabajaba.

Por supuesto que lo sabe. Voy de la preocupación a la ira extrema. Estoy preocupada por razones obvias pero, ahora mismo, la ira se impone. ¿Qué hace siguiéndome? Es una sorpresa, aunque a estas alturas ya no deberían sorprenderme ni los extremos a los que es capaz de llegar, ni su forma de reaccionar, ni las reacciones que provoca en mí.

Sé que es él, pero eso no hace que deje de dar un giro a la derecha, luego otro, y luego otro más, para volver al punto de partida. Como era de esperar, el DBS me pisa los talones un par de coches atrás. Lo voy a marear pero bien. Tanteo el asiento de al lado en busca del teléfono y pulso los botones.

—¿Sí? —contesta, borde y cortante. No es su tono cariñoso habitual. Estoy atónita.

—¿Te gusta conducir? —pregunto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que si te gusta conducir? —repito, esta vez apretando los dientes.

—Ginny, ¿de qué cojones me estás hablando? Y cuando mande a Ron a recogerte, haz el favor de meterte en el coche.

Ignoro la última frase y miro atrás por el retrovisor sólo para comprobar que no estoy soñando. Es real.

—De que me estás siguiendo.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita con impaciencia—. Ginny, no tengo tiempo para adivinanzas.

—No es una adivinanza, Harry. ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

—No te estoy siguiendo, Ginny.

Miro atrás de nuevo.

—Entonces es que hay cientos de Aston Martin circulando por Londres y resulta que uno de ellos me está siguiendo.

Se hace el silencio en la línea. Harry empieza a respirar con fuerza.

—¿Estás conduciendo?

—¡Sí! —aúllo—. Estoy dando vueltas sin parar y tú me estás siguiendo. ¡Serías un detective pésimo!

—¿Mi coche te está siguiendo?

—¡Sí! —Le doy un manotazo al volante a causa de la frustración. ¿Es que cree que soy tonta?

—Ginny, nena, no estoy en el coche. Estoy en el Lusso. —Ya no suena impaciente, sino preocupado, y yo empiezo a preocuparme también.

Miro otra vez por el retrovisor y veo que el DBS está sólo un coche por detrás y entra y sale de mi campo de visión.

—Pero es tu coche —digo en voz baja.

—¡Mierda! —ruge, e instintivamente me aparto el teléfono de la oreja—. ¡Ron!

—¿Harry? ¿Qué ocurre?

Me entra el pánico por su reacción y se me hace un nudo en el estómago.

—Me han robado el coche.

—¿Que te lo han robado? ¿Cómo se puede robar un Aston Martin? —exclamo. Debe de ser imposible.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta.

Miro frenética alrededor en busca de algo familiar.

—Estoy en el Embankment, en dirección a la ciudad.

—¡Ron! En el Embankment. En dirección a la ciudad. Llámala dentro de dos minutos. —Oigo las puertas de un coche que se cierran—. Escúchame, nena. Tú sigue conduciendo, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo —asiento mientras mi ira anterior se convierte en puro pánico.

—Ahora tengo que colgar.

—No quiero que cuelgues —musito—. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

—Ginny, tengo que colgar. Ron te va a llamar en cuanto yo cuelgue. Pon el altavoz y deja el móvil en tu regazo para que puedas concentrarte en la carretera. ¿Entendido?

Trata de permanecer tranquilo pero no consigue ocultar la angustia. Tiene la voz tensa y eso me

asusta.

—Ginny, nena, dime que lo has entendido.

—Entendido —susurro, y distingo el rugido característico de una moto justo antes de cortarse la comunicación. Es una de las motos de Harry.

Tengo el corazón desbocado, se me va a salir del pecho. Las manos me tiemblan al volante y las lágrimas de pánico me nublan la vista. Cuando mi teléfono empieza a sonar, toqueteo el teclado hasta que consigo responder a la llamada.

—¿Ron?

—Hola, muchacha. ¿Has puesto el altavoz?

—No, espera. —Lo conecto rápidamente, dejo caer el teléfono sobre mi regazo y cambio de mano el volante, sujetándolo con más fuerza para tratar de parar las sacudidas—. Ya está. Ya lo he activado.

—Bien hecho, muchacha —dice; parece muy tranquilo—. Echa un vistazo y dime a qué distancia está el DBS de Harry.

Obedezco.

—Está a un coche de distancia.

Piensa unos instantes.

—Quiero que conduzcas tan despacio como puedas sin levantar sospechas. Justo por debajo del límite. ¿Entendido?

Inmediatamente levanto un poco el pie del acelerador.

—Listo.

—Buena chica. Ahora dime exactamente dónde estás.

Miro a mi izquierda.

—Estoy cerca de Millennium Bridge.

—Vale. —Está pensando—. Ahora céntrate en la carretera.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? —digo, aunque no es una queja, puesto que se me está pegando. Un aire de serenidad viaja a través de la línea y me tranquiliza, lo cual es absurdo, considerando su procedencia: un gigante negro que siempre lleva gafas de sol y que inspira terror.

—Con un loco hijo puta ya tenemos bastante, ¿no crees?

Sonrío con dificultad, a pesar de que estoy muy asustada.

—Sí —coincido con él.

—Ahora cuéntame qué tal has pasado el día —me pregunta como si ésta fuera la conversación más normal del mundo.

—Bien, muy bien —digo.

Por supuesto, no es verdad, pero ¿qué clase de pregunta es ésa, en medio de una persecución en coche? ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Un psicópata blandiendo una hacha? Santo Dios, desde que conocí a ese hombre me he metido en toda clase de aprietos, pero esto ya es de película de terror. ¿Quién coño me está persiguiendo?

—Será un padre extraordinario, Ginny.

Las palabras que John pronuncia en voz baja se filtran a través de la línea de teléfono y parecen quedarse suspendidas en el aire a mi alrededor. Reacciono de inmediato.

—Lo sé.

No veo a Ron, pero si lo tuviera delante sé que enseñaría su diente de oro.

—¿Así que vais a dejar de marear la perdiz y superar esta mierda? —Habla como un padre. Cada día quiero más a esa bestia parda de hombre.

—Sí —confirmo—. ¡Ah!

De repente salgo despedida hacia adelante en mi asiento y el cinturón de seguridad se bloquea. Me oprime la clavícula y la piel me escuece bajo el vestido.

—¿Ginny? —La voz de Ron suena lejana y amortiguada, y no sé por qué—. ¡Ginny! ¡Muchacha!

—¿Ron? —Tanteo mi regazo, pero no hay nada—. ¡Ron!

¡Pum!

Otra vez salgo despedida hacia adelante y mis brazos se agarran instintivamente al volante lanzando una señal de dolor hacia mis hombros.

—¡Mierda!

Miro por el retrovisor y me quedo helada al ver el DBS a unos pocos metros por detrás de mí.

—¡¿Ron?! —chillo—. Ron, ¿puedes oírme?

Mis ojos van constantemente de la carretera al espejo, adelante y atrás, y cada vez que vuelven al retrovisor, el coche de Harry está más cerca. Intento pisar el acelerador pero mi cuerpo no responde, excepto mis ojos, que observan con horror cómo el Aston Martin se aproxima.

¡Pum!

—¡No! —grito mientras doy un volantazo y trato de recuperar el control del Mini.

No lo consigo. Un millón de órdenes inundan mi cerebro pero no logro articular un pensamiento cognitivo que me ayude con el siguiente movimiento. Enderezo el coche justo antes de la siguiente embestida. Ahora estoy llorando. Mis emociones se disparan, diciéndome que debería estar llorando, que debería estar asustada. Y lo estoy. Horrorizada.

¡Catapum!

Esta vez pierdo por completo el control. Grito mientras el volante empieza a girar a toda velocidad y de pronto me veo circulando en dirección contraria. Recibo otra embestida y cambio de sentido.

Forcejeo frenéticamente con el volante pero parece tener vida propia y, presa del pánico, tiro del freno de mano. No estoy segura de lo que ocurre a continuación, pero me siento sacudida adelante y atrás, estoy mareada, imágenes borrosas dan vueltas por las ventanillas. Edificios, personas y coches giran a mi alrededor hasta que finalmente un gran estruendo resuena en mis oídos, mi cuerpo se sacude con violencia y mis ojos se cierran. No sé dónde estoy. Pero todavía estoy. Ya no me muevo.

Flexiono el cuello con un quejido y abro los ojos para mirar por la ventanilla. Los coches se han detenido. Todos. Nada. La gente sale de sus vehículos y viene hacia mí. Arrastro los pies y muevo los brazos. Noto en seguida que tengo sensibilidad en ellos. Me desabrocho el cinturón y bajo del Mini.

La gente viene hacia mí pero yo me alejo en dirección al DBS, estacionado a unos metros de distancia, con el motor ronroneando.

Debería estar corriendo en dirección contraria, pero no. Corro hacia él. La necesidad de saber quién ha hecho esto anula mi temor. ¿Me drogan, me amenazan y ahora esto? ¿En qué planeta vive esa persona? La acumulación de incidentes me está matando.

Estoy a pocos metros cuando el motor cobra vida de nuevo, como una especie de advertencia que pone los pelos de punta. Eso no me detiene, aunque aminoro la marcha al oír el sonido cada vez más fuerte de una potente máquina. Freno en seco al ver el DBS derrapar a la fuga con el Range Rover de Ron pisándole los talones.

Esto no me está pasando a mí. Quiero pellizcarme, abofetearme, o como mínimo despertarme. Me vuelvo cuando parece que una de las motos de Harry se aproxima a gran velocidad. Frena derrapando, deja a un lado la motocicleta y corre hacia mí.

No lleva chaqueta ni casco, sólo unos vaqueros raídos y una camiseta lisa, lo primero que ha encontrado en el vestidor antes de venir a por mí. No puedo moverme. Todo cuanto puedo hacer es esperar a que venga a buscarme, cosa que no tarda en suceder. Me acaricia el rostro aturdido. Miro con los ojos en blanco su mirada verde anegada en puro terror.

—¿Ginny? Por Dios, nena.

Me atrae contra su pecho sujetando con una mano la parte posterior de mi cabeza y agarrando con la otra mi cintura para que no me caiga. Yo también quiero abrazarlo, necesito abrazarlo, pero mi cuerpo no obedece.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Harry, que me suelta la cabeza para sacarlo del bolsillo.

—¿Ron?

Enterrada bajo la barbilla de Harry, alcanzo a oír la voz cabreada del grandullón, que le pregunta por qué coño tiene que tener un coche tan rápido.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta Harry besándome en la coronilla.

Ahora ya no puedo oírlo. Lo único que oigo son sirenas por todas partes. Me despego de su pecho y veo un montón de coches de policía y dos ambulancias. ¿Han venido a por mí? Entonces veo la carrocería hecha puré de un coche siniestrado. No es mío. Tampoco lo es el que se ha estampado contra una farola. Busco entre el caos de gente y localizo mi Mini, aplastado contra la mediana. Me estremezco.

—Ron, no pares hasta encontrar al conductor de mi coche. —Harry cuelga y se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo. Luego me agarra la barbilla—. Nena, mírame.

Lo miro. No sé qué decir.

—¿Dónde está tu casco?

Toma aliento y me envuelve las mejillas con las manos.

—Joder. —Me besa en los labios con fuerza—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en llevarme la contraria? — Me besa la nariz, la boca, las mejillas—. Envié a Ron a por ti, ¿por qué no dejaste que te llevara al trabajo?

—Porque quería descuartizar a Dean.

—Estaba muy enfadado, Ginny.

—Nunca lo habría hecho. No habría matado a nuestro bebé. —Sé que necesito decírselo, al menos eso.

—Chsss... —Sigue besándome por toda la cara y mis brazos finalmente se levantan para aferrarse a él. No quiero dejarlo ir jamás.

—Perdone, señor. —La voz de un desconocido nos llama la atención; es un policía—. ¿Se encuentra bien la señorita?

Harry me mira y comienza a realizarme un examen visual.

—No lo sé. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —digo sonriendo torpemente—. ¿Cómo están los otros conductores? —Miro los demás coches siniestrados.

—Algunos cortes y magulladuras, nada más —responde el policía—. Han tenido mucha suerte. Debería atenderla. Luego, si es tan amable, tendrá que responder a unas preguntas —sonríe con gentileza señalando en dirección a una ambulancia.

Estoy sensible y un poco preocupada.

—Estoy bien, de veras.

Harry refunfuña y me lanza una mirada fiera.

—Voy a coger ese «bien» en la palma de mi mano y te voy a dar una azotaina con él.

—Estoy bien.

Mi coche no lo está. Está hecho una pena. Ahora entiendo por qué mamá insiste en que no nos despidamos nunca en malos términos. No pienso volver a dejar a Harry estando enfadados. Nunca.

Él suspira hondo y echa la cabeza atrás.

—Ginny, no te pongas difícil ahora. No tengo ningún problema en atarte a la ambulancia para que confirmen que estás bien. —Levanta la cabeza—. ¿Vas a ir por las buenas o por las malas?

—Ya voy —respondo en voz baja. Haré todo lo que diga. Me separo de él—. Mi bolso.

—Yo lo cojo.

Corre a buscarlo.

—¡Mi móvil está en el suelo! —le grito, pero sólo agita el brazo por encima de la cabeza para confirmar que me ha oído.

Está de vuelta en cuestión de segundos y el policía nos conduce a la ambulancia abriéndose paso a través de la multitud de curiosos.

Un auxiliar me tiende la mano para que suba a la parte de atrás pero no me dan oportunidad de cogerla. Harry me levanta del suelo y me deposita en el interior del vehículo blanco.

—Gracias —le sonrío. Luego miro al policía, que se saca un bolígrafo y un cuaderno de notas del bolsillo.

—Señor, ¿le importa responder a unas preguntas mientras atienden a la señorita?

—Me importa. Tendrá que esperar.

—Señor, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas —insiste el agente en un tono no tan amable.

Harry le hace frente con todo el cuerpo, en una postura que raya en la amenaza. Está pasando por encima de un policía.

—Mi esposa y mi bebé van en esa ambulancia, y si quiere impedir que me vaya con ellos tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. —Da un paso atrás con las manos arriba—. Así que dispáreme.

El agente me mira y me sonríe a modo de disculpa. Lo último que necesito es que arresten a Harry. No sé si es porque se deja llevar por la emoción pero el poli asiente y le hace un gesto a mi marido para que me siga. Mi señor avasallador lo mira amenazante hasta que se vuelve hacia mí. Está a la altura de mi vientre pero tiene la cabeza gacha y me mira las piernas.

Se acerca y hace descender el dedo por mi pantorrilla.

—Nena, estás herida.

Miro hacia abajo.

—¿Dónde? —digo.

No siento nada. Me levanto el vestido pero no veo ningún corte. Lo subo un poco más. Hay sangre pero ni rastro de heridas. Miro a Harry, confusa, pero se queda helado al verme buscar el origen de la sangre. Me mira a los ojos. Están alertas y muestran su preocupación. No me gusta. Empiezo a negar con la cabeza, él se aproxima y levanta mi vestido todo lo posible.

Ni rastro de heridas.

La sangre proviene de mis bragas.

—¡No! —grito cuando la realidad me golpea como un rayo.

—Dios mío. —Me arregla la falda del vestido, me coge en brazos y sube a la ambulancia—. Por favor, no.

—¿Señor?

—Al hospital. ¡De prisa!

Me colocan con cuidado en una camilla y me sobresalto al oír el batir de puertas. Me escondo en su pecho, agarrada a su camiseta.

—Lo siento —digo.

—Calla, Ginn . —Me coge del pelo y tira. Sus ojos son una nube verde—. Por favor, calla. —

Desliza el pulgar por debajo de mi ojo y recoge algunas lágrimas—. Te quiero.

Éste es mi castigo. Es mi penitencia por tener unos pensamientos tan tóxicos. Yo me lo merezco, pero Harry no. Él merece la felicidad que sé que este bebé le habría traído. Es una extensión de mí.

He destruido su sueño. Debería haber visto las cosas claras antes. Debería haber actualizado mi dirección cuando fui a la consulta del médico. Debería haber dejado que Ron me llevara al trabajo. No debería haber ido a la oficina de Dean. Hay tantas cosas que debería haber hecho que podrían haber cambiado el rumbo que han tomado los acontecimientos...

La vergüenza me corroe y lo hará durante el resto de mi vida. No han sucedido tal como yo lo había planeado, estúpida de mí, pero el resultado final es el mismo. He matado a nuestro bebé.


	19. CAPITULO 19

CAPITULO 19

El silencio que nos rodea es doloroso. Durante el trayecto en ambulancia, yo lloraba y Jesse me decía cuánto me amaba. No puedo evitar pensar que lo hace simplemente porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer. No hay consuelo en esas palabras. No ha dicho que no pasa nada porque sé que sí pasa.

No ha dicho que no es culpa mía porque sé que lo es. No ha dicho que estaremos bien de cualquier manera, y no sé si lo estaremos. Ahora que empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel interminable de problemas, nos toca la peor de las calamidades, un daño irreparable. No creo que nada pueda arreglar esto. Va a poner a prueba el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, el dolor que noto en las entrañas no me llena de esperanza. No estoy segura de que podamos sobrevivir a esto. Me lo echará siempre en cara.

Me saca en brazos de la ambulancia y rechaza la silla de ruedas que le ofrece una enfermera. Sigue al doctor en silencio a través de un pasillo en el que hay mucho ajetreo, con la vista al frente y respondiendo a todo lo que le preguntan con monosílabos. Sólo percibo el atronador latido del corazón de Harry bajo la mano que descansa en su pecho. Mis terminaciones nerviosas parecen haber muerto.

No siento nada.

Tras una eternidad subiendo y bajando con suavidad en los brazos de mi marido, me deposita en una enorme cama de hospital en una habitación privada. Es considerado, y todas sus acciones son dulces y cariñosas: me acaricia el pelo, me coloca la cabeza sobre la almohada y me cubre las piernas con la fina sábana que está doblada a los pies. Pero todavía no hay palabras de consuelo o apoyo.

Estamos rodeados por todos lados de aparatos e instrumental médico. Una enfermera permanece en la habitación, pero los hombres de la ambulancia se marchan tras dar un breve parte sobre mí, lo que ha ocurrido y las observaciones que han realizado de camino al hospital. La enfermera toma nota, me pone cosas en la oreja y sostiene otras cosas contra mi pecho. Me hace preguntas y yo respondo en voz baja, aunque todo el tiempo mantengo la vista fija en Harry, que está sentado en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos.

La enfermera me pasa un camisón y tengo que dejar de mirar a mi afligido hombre. La mujer me sonríe. Es una sonrisa compasiva. Después se marcha de la habitación. Sostengo un rato el camisón y el tiempo pasa. Pienso que podría ser la semana siguiente, o incluso el año que viene.

Quiero que sea ya el año que viene. ¿Se habrán ido ya para entonces este dolor y este sentimiento de culpa paralizante?

Al final me vuelvo hacia un lado de la cama, le doy la espalda a Harry y me bajo la cremallera del vestido. En el silencio, lo oigo levantarse, como si mis movimientos lo hubieran sacado de su pesadilla y se hubiera dado cuenta de sus obligaciones.

Se planta delante de mí. Me escuecen los ojos y sigo mirando al suelo.

—Déjame a mí —dice con ternura, y se ocupa de quitarme el vestido.

—No pasa nada. Puedo hacerlo yo sola —contesto en voz baja. No quiero que haga nada que no quiera.—Es probable. —Me quita el vestido por encima de la cabeza—. Pero ése es mi trabajo y quiero conservarlo.

Empieza a temblarme la barbilla cuando trato de contener las lágrimas. No quiero que se sienta más culpable aún.

—Gracias —susurro, pero evito que vea mis ojos llorosos.

Es una misión imposible, especialmente cuando se inclina, hunde la cabeza en mi cuello y yo escondo la mía en el suyo.

—No me des las gracias por cuidarte, Ginny. Para eso he venido al mundo. Es lo que me mantiene aquí. No se te ocurra darme las gracias.

—Lo he fastidiado todo. He destruido tu sueño.

Me tumba en la cama y se arrodilla delante de mí.

—Mi sueño eres tú, Ginny. Día y noche, sólo tú. —Veo borroso, pero distingo perfectamente las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos verdes—. Puedo arreglármelas sin nada, excepto sin ti. Nunca podría. No insinúes que crees que es el final. Para nosotros nunca habrá final. Nada nos separará, Ginny. ¿Me entiendes?

Asiento pese a mi llanto silencioso, incapaz de articular palabra. Se seca las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Haremos que esta gente nos diga que todo está bien y nos iremos a casa para estar juntos.

Asiento de nuevo.

—Dime que me quieres.

Se me escapa un fuerte sollozo y mis brazos buscan sus hombros para atraerlo hacia mí.

—Te necesito.

—Y yo a ti —susurra. Tiene las manos en mi espalda, frías y temblorosas, pero me dan el apoyo que me hace falta. Estaremos bien. Con el corazón roto, pero bien—. Voy a ponerte el camisón.

Me levanta de la cama pero él permanece arrodillado. Me quita la ropa interior manchada de sangre. No puedo verlo. Aprieto los párpados y siento sin ver cómo mis bragas se deslizan por mis muslos. Me da un golpecito en los tobillos para poder quitármelas por los pies, pero durante todo el tiempo permanezco con los ojos cerrados. Se aparta de mi lado un instante y oigo correr el agua de un grifo abierto. Vuelve y, con cuidado, me pasa un trapo húmedo por el interior de los muslos. Se me encoge el corazón en el pecho y reprimo las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar.

—Los brazos. —El tono cariñoso con el que pronuncia la orden me anima a abrir los ojos. Sostiene el camisón delante de mí. Me lo mete por los brazos y me da la vuelta para poder atármelo—. Arriba. —Me coloco en posición y llaman a la puerta. Entonces, Harry les dice que pueden pasar.

Entra la misma enfermera pero esta vez trae consigo a un médico. Cierra sin hacer ruido y saluda a mi marido con una inclinación de la cabeza. Harry está más alerta y sé por qué.

El médico ajusta la máquina que hay a un lado de la cama y se sienta en el borde.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Ginny? —me pregunta.

—Bien.

Me sale la misma palabra que Harry ha amenazado con estamparme en el culo. Mi hombre suspira pero no dice nada.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Vale. ¿No te duele nada? ¿Sientes alguna molestia? ¿Tienes cortes o magulladuras?

—No, nada.

Sonríe ligeramente.

—Vamos a ver qué hay. Voy a examinarte.

Incluso ahora, en nuestro momento más triste, siento que Harry se tensa ante la perspectiva de que otro hombre me ponga las manos encima. Lo miro con ojos suplicantes pero él niega con la cabeza.

—Voy a esperar fuera —dice en voz baja dando un paso atrás en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —le espeto—. ¡No te atrevas a dejarme!

Sé que lo está pasando fatal y que la idea de que otro hombre me toque le resulta insoportable. Es parte de su territorialidad irracional, de su forma de ser imposible. Pero tiene que superarlo.

El médico nos mira, algo desconcertado, y espera a que Harry tome la iniciativa y se siente a mi lado en la cama. ¿Qué haré si se marcha? No creo que pueda soportarlo. Sin embargo, respira hondo, coge fuerzas y se sienta a mi lado. Me coge la mano entre las suyas y se las lleva al pecho. Agacha la cabeza. No puede mirar.

Estoy flanqueada a un lado y a otro. Un hombre me examina con cuidado y el otro respira hondo y me aprieta la mano. Echo la cabeza atrás y miro al techo. Estoy deseando terminar con esto para que Harry pueda llevarme a casa y podamos comenzar el doloroso proceso de asimilar lo que ha pasado.

¿Quién conducía el DBS? Esto arroja una luz completamente diferente sobre el episodio del desmayo en el bar. No creo que Viktor esté tan trastornado por la venganza como para llegar a estos extremos.

—Está un poco frío —dice el médico.

A continuación desliza el aparato por mi interior sin quitarle ojo a la pantalla y la pequeña habitación se llena de unos zumbidos y unos golpeteos distorsionados. El médico emite sonidos extraños mientras aprieta botones con una mano y con la otra hace presión con la sonda. No duele.

Nada duele porque todavía estoy insensible. Y de repente deja de mover la mano y de pulsar botones en el ecógrafo. Miro al médico, que está estudiando con atención la imagen de la pantalla. Y al final me mira.

—Todo está bien, Ginny.

—¿Perdón? —susurro. Mi corazón moribundo se ha despertado de repente y amenaza con salírseme por la boca, decidido a asfixiarme del susto.

—Todo correcto. Un leve sangrado en los primeros meses del embarazo puede ser perfectamente normal pero, dadas las circunstancias, teníamos que ser precavidos.

Harry me aprieta la mano con fuerza, tanto que al final siseo de dolor. Afloja de inmediato y levanta poco a poco la cabeza hasta que sus ojos encuentran los míos. Son enormes estanques verdes que reflejan su sorpresa y tiene las mejillas empapadas. Sacudo la cabeza como si, de todo el horror que ha traído el día, éste fuera el instante que he soñado. Nos limitamos a mirarnos. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer con la noticia. Harry intenta hablar pero no puede. Yo lo intento también pero no logro articular palabra.

Se pone en pie y vuelve a sentarse para levantarse de nuevo después. Me suelta la mano.

—¿Ginny sigue estando embarazada? Ella... ella... hay... estamos...

El médico se ríe.

—Sí, Ginny sigue estando embarazada, señor Potter. Siéntese. Se lo mostraré.

Harry me mira un instante con ojos estupefactos y luego mira la pantalla.

—Prefiero estar de pie, si no le importa. Necesito mover las piernas. —Se inclina sobre la cama con los ojos entornados—. No veo nada.

Es duro, pero dejo de mirar a mi marido. Yo también quiero verlo. No obstante, en la pantalla sólo distingo borrones en blanco y negro.

—Miren, ahí están. Dos latidos perfectos.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Dos latidos?

Harry se echa hacia atrás y casi mira mal al médico.

—¿Mi bebé tiene dos corazones?

El doctor se ríe y nos mira, divertido.

—No, señor Potter. Cada uno de sus bebés tiene un corazón y los dos laten perfectamente.

Se queda boquiabierto y empieza a andar hacia atrás hasta que la parte posterior de sus piernas choca contra una silla y se cae de culo sobre el asiento con un estruendo.

—Perdone, ¿me lo repite? —farfulla.

El médico sonríe. ¿Le hace gracia? A mí, desde luego, no. ¿He pasado de tener un bebé a no tener ninguno y ahora a tener dos? Al menos, eso es lo que parece que está diciendo. El hombre de la bata blanca mira a Harry.

—Señor Potter. Se lo diré más claro, para que nos entendamos.

—Se lo ruego —susurra Harry.

—Su mujer espera mellizos.

—Joder. —Traga saliva—. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a decir eso. —Me mira, pero si espera una palabra, una expresión facial o lo que sea, puede esperar sentado. Todavía estoy insensible y patidifusa. ¿Mellizos?

—Está de unas seis semanas.

Sí, estoy pasmada. No obstante, sé que lo que dice el médico es imposible. Tuve la regla hace cinco semanas, más o menos. No puedo estar de más de cuatro.

—Perdone, pero no puede ser. Tuve mi última regla en ese tiempo, y antes de eso tomaba la píldora.

No tiene por qué enterarse de que me olvidé de alguna pastilla aquí y allá. Ahora ya no importa.

—¿Tuvo usted el período? —pregunta.

—¡Sí!

—Eso no es inusual —contesta con naturalidad—. Déjeme hacer algunas comprobaciones.

¿No lo es? Miro a Harry con cautela pero sólo veo un cuerpo esbelto petrificado en el sitio. Parece un fósil. ¿Seguirá igual de entusiasmado? No lo sé, pero más le vale acostumbrarse: es todo culpa suya. No pienso cargar con la culpa de esto. Sí, debería haber sido más cuidadosa. Debería haber hecho caso de mi intuición y haberle parado los pies antes. O tal vez no. Ésta es la venganza suprema.

Él no esperaba esto, no era lo que quería. Si no estuviera tan atónita, pensaría que le he dado en la cresta. Creo que me partiría de la risa en su hermosa cara de sorpresa y le diría que él se lo ha buscado. ¿No quería un bebé? Pues toma. Así que más le vale espabilar e ir haciéndose a la idea.

Va a ser papá, ya lo creo que sí. Ya me encargaré yo de que así sea. Mi ex donjuán neurótico e imposible tiene todo un reto entre manos: una esposa histérica hecha un saco de hormonas y dos bebés. Sonrío para mis adentros mientras dejo caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y viajo al país del caos, un lugar en el que Harry se tira de los pelos.

Y yo lo miro y sonrío a nuestros dos pequeños, que corretean entre sus tobillos y reclaman su atención. Es una fantasía que muy pronto se hará realidad. Mi señor va a tener competencia en el apartado de exigencias y demandas porque, si hay algo que deseo con todo mi corazón, es que los bebés hereden todos sus rasgos molestos e irritantes.

Espero que salgan a su padre y que lo desobedezcan todos los días durante el resto de su vida. Miro su cuerpo inmóvil y me río para mis adentros. También espero que se parezcan a él, porque es muy guapo y es todo amor, un amor tan intenso que se le sale del pecho. Amor para mí y para nuestros bebés.

Acabo de aterrizar en el séptimo cielo de Harry.

Me aconsejan unos días de reposo y que me examinen las cervicales. El médico imprime la ecografía y nos da el alta. Salimos del hospital cogidos de la mano. Harry sostiene con cuidado la pequeña imagen en blanco y negro. Tengo que indicarle el camino todo el rato porque está ensimismado con la foto y no ve por dónde va.

Ron viene a buscarnos y nos lleva al Lusso. Se ríe a mandíbula batiente, a carcajada limpia, cuando lo pongo al corriente de las novedades. He tenido que hacerlo yo porque Harry sigue mudo; ni siquiera le pregunta a John si ha recuperado el DBS. Así que lo hago yo. Ha perdido de vista el dichoso coche.

Casey parece estupefacto al no recibir ningún gruñido. Meto a Harry en el ascensor e intento sonsacarle el código nuevo. No me lo quiere decir. Lo introduce en el sistema, abstraído en otra cosa.

Tres, dos, uno, cero.

Me muero de la risa por dentro pero por fuera mantengo la compostura.

Ahora estamos en la cocina, Harry tirado en un taburete, mirando la ecografía sin moverse, y yo bebiéndome un vaso de agua, esperando que mi hombre vuelva a la vida. Le doy media hora, luego le tiraré un cubo de agua fría.

Voy arriba, llamo a Luna y oigo su grito ahogado de sorpresa, primero por la dramática persecución en coche, y después por la buena nueva de los mellizos. Luego se ríe. Me ducho, me seco el pelo, me echo crema y me pongo mis pantalones de pescador tailandés. Al menos éstos se irán ensanchando al mismo tiempo que mi barriga.

Cuando vuelvo abajo, todavía está sentado y sin moverse en la isleta, mirando la imagen de la ecografía.

Algo frustrada, me siento a su lado y acerco su cara a la mía.

—¿Vas a volver a hablar algún día?

Sus ojos vagan por mi rostro durante una eternidad. Encuentran los míos.

—Joder, Ginny. No puedo respirar.

—Yo también me he quedado a cuadros —confieso, aunque no tanto como él.

Los dientes se ciernen sobre el labio inferior y lo agarran con fuerza. Los engranajes se ponen a trabajar en el tema. Me pongo en alerta de inmediato.

—Yo tenía un hermano mellizo —dice en voz baja.


	20. CAPITULO 20

CAPITULO 20

Me siento de nuevo en el taburete y, por enésima vez, soy incapaz de articular palabra. Nada. No me viene nada a la cabeza. Estoy más pasmada ahora que en cualquier otro momento de este largo día.

Él sonríe con cariño.

—Mi chica vivaz se ha quedado sin habla.

Es verdad. Estoy totalmente perpleja. A estas alturas debería estar acostumbrada a este tipo de sorpresas por parte de este hombre, pero no es así, siempre me pilla desprevenida.

Levanta la mano y me acaricia la mejilla con suavidad. Después la desliza por mi cuello y traza pequeños círculos con el pulgar en mi garganta.

—Ven a bañarte conmigo —dice tranquilamente, se levanta del taburete y tira de mí para ponerme de pie también—. Necesito estar contigo.

Me eleva hasta su cuerpo, rodeo sus hombros con los brazos y mis piernas se colocan en su lugar favorito mientras nos dirigimos al piso de arriba. Sin pensarlo, acerco los labios a su cuello y lo beso.

Lo beso, lo huelo y lo siento. Inhalo su aroma fresco, y todos sus ángulos duros me reconfortan tremendamente. Sé que va a iluminarme con una parte muy importante de su historia, pero no voy a presionarlo. No voy a intentar sonsacárselo todo ni a tener una pataleta si decide no contármelo.

Podría haber achacado su estado a la sorpresa ante las últimas nuevas. Lo habría creído. Sin embargo, no lo ha hecho. Ha compartido algo, una parte de sí, sin que tuviera que amenazarlo para que me proporcionara esa información. Me ha confesado que tenía un hermano, no que lo tenga. Y el hecho de que su mujer esté embarazada de mellizos ha sacado a la superficie algo que llevaba enterrado en el fondo de su ser.

Me coloca sobre el mueble del lavabo e inicia la rutina de comprobar la temperatura, verter sales de baño y remover el agua para que se formen algunas burbujas. Prepara las toallas, coloca el gel y el champú junto a la bañera y regresa a mi lado cuando ha terminado y la tina está llena. Me levanta la camiseta de tirantes, me besa en los labios y empezamos a masajearnos lentamente las lenguas mientras me quita la ropa.

Tan sólo nos separamos brevemente para dejar que me saque la camiseta por la cabeza, después nos unimos de nuevo y continuamos con nuestro beso dulce y largo. Es un beso especial. Un beso muy especial. Retraso el quitarle la camiseta para no tener que abandonar sus labios.

Este beso no precede a una sesión de sexo intenso. Precede a una confesión de algo que le resulta doloroso, y sé qué es lo que está sucediendo en este preciso momento. Verter su amor en mí a través del contacto de nuestras bocas es su manera de hallar la fuerza que necesita para exteriorizarlo.

Es su forma de comprobar que soy real antes de descargar un pasado de sufrimiento. Deslizo las manos por debajo de su camiseta y me deleito acariciando los duros y fuertes músculos de su estómago.

—Quítamela —murmura entre nuestros labios—. Por favor, despójanos de todo lo que nos separa.

Su petición me hace flaquear ligeramente, pero cuando me besa con un poco más de fuerza, vuelvo a recuperar la tónica del momento. No me estaba pidiendo sólo que le quite la ropa. Me apresuro. La necesidad de sentir su piel desnuda sobre la mía se ha convertido inmediatamente en mi mayor prioridad, de modo que me aparto de su boca y le quito la camiseta.

Continúo con los vaqueros y los dejo caer por sus piernas para que pueda sacárselos de una patada. Me levanta del mueble y me desliza los pantalones tailandeses y las bragas de encaje por los muslos. Me asomo para comprobar que no haya sangre. No la hay. Nuestros pequeños están bien. Me coge en brazos y hundo directamente las manos en su pelo. Separo los labios y los pego a su boca mientras se mete en la bañera conmigo aferrada a él y empieza a agacharse.

—¿Está buena el agua? —murmura mientras me acomodo sobre sus muslos.

—Sí.

Pego el cuerpo al suyo hasta que mis senos quedan aplastados contra la inmensa dureza de su pecho; apoyo los codos sobre sus hombros, acaricio con las manos toda su cabeza y lo beso suavemente sin descanso.

—Siempre te parece que está bien —susurra.

—Todo me parece perfecto si te tengo.

—Me tienes. —Me hunde los dedos en el pelo, me lo agarra y se aparta. Le echo el aliento en la cara—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Te has casado conmigo, claro que lo sé.

Sacude la cabeza, me agarra la mano, me saca el anillo de boda y lo sostiene en alto.

—¿Crees que esto simboliza mi amor por ti?

—Sí —admito.

Sonríe un poco, como si yo no entendiera nada. Y es verdad.

—Entonces deberíamos quitar estos diamantes e incrustar mi corazón —añade al tiempo que vuelve a colocármelo en el dedo lentamente.

Me deshago en su regazo y apoyo las manos en su pecho.

—Me gusta tu corazón donde está. —Me inclino y pego los labios a su piel—. Me gusta cómo se hincha cuando me miras.

—Sólo por ti, nena. —Une nuestras bocas y se pasa unos cuantos instantes reafirmándolo—. Deja que te bañe —murmura mientras hace descender los labios por mi garganta—. Date la vuelta.

A regañadientes, dejo que me vuelva para que pueda ponerse de rodillas, sentarse de nuevo y colocarme de nuevo entre sus muslos para comenzar con las rutinas del baño. Suspiro complacida pero no digo nada. No pienso forzar una conversación en la bañera. Esta vez, no. Tiene que salir de él. Es evidente que mi mente curiosa no para de dar vueltas, pero no seré yo quien rompa este cómodo silencio.

Además, me encuentro en el séptimo cielo de Harry, deleitándome en su cariño. El pasado de mi señor no afecta para nada a nuestro futuro. Él mismo lo dijo, y ahora, más que nunca, sé a qué se refería.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta mientras me pasa la esponja por el cuello.

Sonrío.

—Estoy bien.

Veo cómo se forman pequeñas ondas en el agua cuando se acerca más a mí y apoya la boca en mi oreja.

—Estoy un poco preocupado por mi pequeña seductora desafiante —susurra.

No quiero excitarme, pero es algo que jamás podré evitar cuando lo tenga cerca, y menos si encima me respira en el oído. Pego la mejilla contra él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está demasiado callada cuando sabe que tengo información que compartir con ella. — Me besa en la sien y se inclina hacia atrás arrastrándome consigo.

—Sé que cuando quieras contármelo lo harás.

Su pecho se agita ligeramente debajo de mí con una risa silenciosa.

—Este embarazo está transformando por completo a mi chica. —Acerca las manos y las apoya en mi vientre—. Primero ha desarrollado una fobia a tener mi polla en la boca. —Levanta las caderas y las pega contra mis lumbares, como si quisiera demostrarme lo que me estoy perdiendo. Sé perfectamente lo que me estoy perdiendo, y no me gusta nada—. Y después cesa en sus enérgicas exigencias de información.

Me encojo de hombros con aire despreocupado.

—Mi señor también ha dejado su amplia gama de polvos expertos, así que estamos empatados, ¿no?

Se echa a reír, y me cabrea un poco estar de espaldas a él, porque sé que si estuviera de frente vería el brillo de sus ojos y las pequeñas arrugas que se forman en sus comisuras.

—Y, sin embargo, sigue regalándome esa boca tan malhablada —dice.

Me pellizca ligeramente por encima del hueso de la cadera y yo doy un respingo y lanzo un gritito. Después deja que me vuelva a acomodar. Se hace el silencio otra vez. Casi puedo oír su mente dando vueltas. Es como si quisiera que lo obligara a soltarlo, pero no voy a hacerlo. Estamos en un punto muerto silencioso.

Por fin suspira y empieza a trazar pequeños círculos con las puntas de los dedos a ambos lados de mi ombligo.

—Se llamaba James.

No dice nada más que eso. Me proporciona el nombre de su hermano mellizo y no dice nada más, y yo me quedo tumbada en silencio encima de él, esperando a que prosiga. Necesita tomarse su tiempo, y no voy a atosigarlo. Sé que quiere que lleve yo la delantera a partir de aquí, pero necesito que me lo confiese todo por su propia voluntad.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad? —pregunta. Sabe que sí, así que no le contesto.

Suspira de nuevo y mi cuerpo se eleva y desciende con él—. Me tenía idealizado. Quería ser como yo.

Nunca entenderé por qué.

Parece furioso.

Empiezo a darme la vuelta para mirarlo. Ahora me encuentro boca abajo, tendida encima de él y observando sus ojos verdes cargados de dolor.

—No puedo hacer esto solo, nena. Ayúdame.

Mis instintos se apoderan de mí. Me aprieto contra su cuerpo un poco más arriba para poder apoyar la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿No os parecíais? —pregunto. Los mellizos a menudo se parecen.

—Éramos totalmente diferentes. En aspecto y en personalidad.

—¿Él no era un dios? —pregunto tranquilamente, pensando que quizá acabo de sugerir que su hermano mellizo era feo. No era lo que pretendía, pero tenía que serlo si era totalmente opuesto a

Harry. Me acaricia la espalda suavemente.

—Él era un genio.

—¿Y eso es ser diferente de ti? —pregunto.

—James tenía un cerebro prodigioso. Yo tenía mi aspecto, y lo utilizaba, como bien sabes. Pero

James no utilizaba su cerebro. Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora no estaría muerto.

Vaya. Dejo apartados mis pensamientos previos porque ahora me vienen a la mente un sinfín de preguntas y no puedo contenerlas.

—¿Cómo murió?

—Lo atropelló un coche.

—¿Y por qué dices que no usaba su cerebro?

—Porque iba borracho cuando se cayó en la carretera.

De repente empiezo a entenderlo todo. Por eso reaccionó así cuando pisé la carretera el viernes estando ebria.

—Sirius no es el único motivo por el que no te hablas con tus padres, ¿verdad? —pregunto.

—No, el principal motivo es que mi hermano murió por mi culpa —responde sin ningún rastro de emoción en la voz, acaso con tono sarcástico y transpirando resentimiento—. Lo de Sirius y La

Mansión sucedió después y fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¿James era su preferido? —Detesto haber dicho eso.

Me enfurece pensarlo, pero estoy empezando a asimilarlo todo muy despacio. No conozco a la familia de Harry, y no me apetece nada hacerlo después de que me dijera que se avergüenzan de él y del estilo de vida que llevaba. Sin embargo, toda esa historia indica que su desencuentro no fue a causa de La Mansión y de todo lo que eso conllevaba.

—James era el hijo que todo padre desea tener. Yo no. Lo intenté. Estudiaba, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo mucho mayor que él.

—¿Y él quería ser como tú?

—Ansiaba la libertad de la que yo disfrutaba por ser el hijo que, según ellos, tenía menos potencial. Centraban toda la atención en James, el genio, el hijo del que estaban orgullosos. James iría a

Oxford. James habría ganado su primer millón antes de cumplir los veintiuno. James se casaría con una chica inglesa de buena familia y tendría hijos educados, amables y listos. —Hace una pausa—. Pero James no quería nada de eso. Quería llevar las riendas de su propia vida, y lo más triste es que lo habría hecho bien por sí solo.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Estoy muy intrigada. Por fin ha empezado a soltarse.

—Hubo una fiesta en casa de alguien. Ya sabes, mucho alcohol, chicas y... oportunidades.

Sí, ya lo sé, y seguro que Harry no se perdía ninguna.

—Estábamos a punto de cumplir los diecisiete. Nos estábamos preparando los exámenes finales y a punto de enviar la solicitud de matrícula a Oxford. Por supuesto, fue idea mía.

—¿El qué?

No estoy segura de hacia adónde va esta historia, pero voy a averiguarlo.

—Salir y comportarnos como adolescentes, librarnos un poco de los estudios y dejar de intentar cumplir las expectativas de nuestros padres. Sabía que acabaría pagándolo, pero estaba preparado para enfrentarme a su ira. Íbamos a salir a tomar unas copas juntos, como hermanos. Quería pasar un poco de tiempo con él, como críos normales. Sólo fue una noche. Jamás pensé que terminaría pagándolo tan caro.

Se me parte el corazón. Me despego de su cuello y me incorporo. Tengo que verle la cara.

—¿Se te fue de las manos?

Enarca las cejas.

—¿A mí? ¡No! Yo me tomé unas cuantas, pero James no dejaba de beber chupitos como si se acabara el mundo. Prácticamente tuve que sacarlo de aquella casa a rastras. Luego empezó a sincerarse y me dijo lo mucho que odiaba toda aquella presión y que no quería ir a Oxford. Entonces hicimos un pacto. —Sonríe con cariño—. Decidimos que les diríamos juntos a nuestros padres que no queríamos hacerlo. Que queríamos tomar nuestras propias decisiones para perseguir nuestros sueños, no para impresionar a los capullos estirados con los que ellos se relacionaban. —Ahora sonríe ampliamente—. Él quería ser piloto de motociclismo, pero eso estaba mal considerado. Era demasiado imprudente. —Cierra los ojos con fuerza y los abre de nuevo, esta vez carentes de brillo—. Jamás lo había visto tan contento ante la idea de rebelarse conmigo, de hacer lo que realmente queríamos para variar, no lo que nos decían que hiciéramos. Y entonces cruzó la carretera. —Me mira fijamente y estudia mi reacción. Quiere saber si creo que fue culpa suya.

—Nadie puede culparte por ello —digo, algo furiosa.

Él sonríe y me aparta el pelo de la cara.

—Me culpan porque soy culpable. No debería haber apartado a James del buen camino arrastrándolo conmigo. El muy idiota no debería haberme escuchado.

—Por lo que cuentas, no parece que tuvieras que arrastrarlo mucho —rebato.

—Ginny, él estaría vivo si...

—No, Harry. No pienses así. La vida está llena de síes. ¿Y si tus padres no os hubiesen presionado? ¿Y si les hubieseis plantado cara antes y hubieseis dicho basta?

—¿Y si no nos hubiésemos rebelado? —dice, muy serio.

Sé que se ha hecho muchas veces esa pregunta y nunca ha encontrado la respuesta. Estoy a punto de ceder, pero...

—Entonces nunca me habrías conocido —replico. Las emociones se agolpan en mis cuerdas vocales—. Y yo nunca te habría conocido a ti —digo con un hilo de voz.

La sola idea me mata. Un torrente de lágrimas empieza a descender por mi rostro. Es algo impensable. Insoportable. Todo sucede por alguna razón, y si James siguiera vivo, estoy convencida de que la vida de Harry habría tomado un rumbo muy diferente y jamás nos habríamos conocido. Le he dicho esto en un intento de mitigar el pesar que le producen esos estúpidos pensamientos que lo atormentan desde hace tanto tiempo.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira el vientre.

—Todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida me ha llevado hasta ti, Ginny. Ha tardado una eternidad, pero por fin he encontrado mi lugar.

Le agarro la mano y la sostengo pegada a mi barriga.

—Conmigo y con estas dos personitas.

Asciende la mirada por mi cuerpo, me agarra de la cintura con la otra mano y me aprieta contra sí.

—Contigo y con estas dos personitas —confirma—. Nuestros pequeños.

Ahora entiendo por qué ha reaccionado así al recibir la noticia, y cuanto más me habla de sus padres, menos me gustan. Su obsesión por guardar las apariencias destrozó a su familia.

—¿Y qué hay de Amalie? —pregunto.

—Amalie acabaría casándose con un hombre de bien y sería una buena esposa y madre, e imagino que ha cumplido con su deber. En la invitación de boda decía «doctor David», ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues ahí lo tienes —concluye con una amargura que no puedo evitar compartir.

No quiero conocer a los padres de Harry en mi vida. En mi mente imagino a su padre como el típico burgués inglés estirado con un reloj de bolsillo, una escopeta y un par de pantalones de cuadros metidos en unas botas de goma. A su madre la veo como la típica señora siempre correcta que viste trajes de dos piezas, que lleva pendientes de perlas auténticas y que sólo sirve té en vajillas de porcelana fina inglesa a la hora que debe tomarse. Y tiene que ser Earl Grey, por supuesto. Sonrío para mis adentros al imaginarme sus caras ante los constantes tacos de Harry.

Y en cuanto a La Mansión... Todo empezó tras la muerte de James, como si se hubiera propuesto compensar su ausencia. Como si, de algún modo extraño, estuviera vengando la muerte de su hermano. Empezó a comportarse doblemente mal para compensar la desaparición de James y asegurarse de que no rompía el pacto. Espero que el sueño de Harry no fuese convertirse en un mujeriego hedonista. Y ahora entiendo su interés por las motos de carreras.

—¿Empezaste a pasar más tiempo con Sirius tras la muerte de tu hermano?

—Sí. Sirius sabía cómo me sentía con respecto a mis padres. Él había soportado lo mismo con mi abuelo. —Me pasa la mano por toda la espalda—. ¿Estás cómoda?

—Sí, estoy bien —me apresuro a responder para que continúe con su historia.

—Fue un alivio. Me ayudó a escapar del recordatorio diario de que James ya no estaba conmigo, y me distraía con los trabajos que mi tío me encargaba por La Mansión. —Se revuelve un poco—.

¿Seguro que estás cómoda?

—¡Que sí! —Le pellizco el pezón y él se echa a reír. Esto es estupendo. Se siente bien compartiendo estas cosas conmigo.

—Está cómoda —susurra.

—Sí. ¿Qué tipo de trabajos hacías?

—De todo un poco. Recogía los vasos por el bar, cortaba el césped. Mi padre se subía por las paredes, pero no pudo impedírmelo. Después anunciaron que nos mudábamos a España.

—Y te negaste a marcharte.

—Sí. Yo todavía no había entrado en las habitaciones de La Mansión. Seguía siendo virgen en ese sentido. —Sé que está sonriendo con malicia—. Pero el día que cumplí dieciocho años, Sirius me dejó a mi aire por el bar. Es lo peor que pudo hacer. Fui directo. Fue algo natural. Demasiado natural. —Levanto la mirada y veo que su sonrisa ha desaparecido—. Si ya el solo hecho de estar en La Mansión me ayudaba a mitigar todos mis problemas, beber y follar hacía que los olvidara por completo.

—Los evadías —susurro. Huía de la culpa con la que sus padres lo cargaban bebiendo en exceso y acostándose con demasiadas mujeres—. ¿Y qué decía Sirius de todo eso?

Sonríe.

—Pensaba que era una etapa y que pasaría. Pero entonces él también murió.

—Y tus padres intentaron que vendieras La Mansión. —Todo eso ya lo sé.

—Sí. Cuando se enteraron de que mi tío había muerto volvieron de España. Y ahí estaba yo, una versión más joven de la oveja negra de la familia, regentándola, bebiendo y hartándome de mujeres. Había experimentado la libertad y lo que era vivir sin que estuviesen intentando transformarme constantemente en el hijo ideal. Me había vuelto engreído y seguro de mí mismo, y además era tremendamente rico. —Sus labios forman una línea recta. Está cargado de resentimiento.

Definitivamente, lo suyo con sus padres no tiene solución—. Les dije por dónde podían meterse su ultimátum. La Mansión había sido la vida de Sirius y se había convertido en la mía. Fin de la historia.

¿Qué puedo decir ante todo esto? Pensaba que ya había conseguido entenderlo, pero esta conversación en la bañera ha hecho que me dé cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de entenderlo del todo.

Perdió demasiado pronto a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, ambas en accidentes de circulación. Entonces ¿por qué él conduce como un loco? No tengo ni idea, pero todo eso explica su sobreprotección.

—Nuestros hijos serán lo que quieran ser —digo mordisqueándole la barbilla—. Siempre y cuando no quieran ser unos mujeriegos.

Me agarra las nalgas con las dos manos y luego me las aprieta con fuerza.

—El sarcasmo no te pega, señorita.

—Pues yo creo que sí —respondo.

—Vale, sí. —Me desliza hacia arriba y me besa en un pezón—. Está desapareciendo el chupetón.

—Pues vuelve a hacérmelo.

Le ofrezco mi pecho, como la pícara seductora que sabe que soy, y él envuelve los labios alrededor de la pequeña protuberancia erecta y empieza a lamerla suavemente. Exhalo un largo y grave gemido de satisfacción y restriego la nariz por su pelo húmedo inhalando su deliciosa esencia.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta con mi pezón entre los dientes.

—Mmm. —Me siento en paz ahora que lo sé todo.

Sus labios se deslizan hacia los restos de la marca y empieza a chupar suavemente, atrayendo la sangre hacia la superficie.

—Ginny, no sé muy bien cómo me siento respecto al hecho de que nuestros bebés vayan a apoderarse de tus pechos. —Me suelta y yo me deslizo hacia abajo, frotándome contra algo muy duro. Abre los ojos como platos e inhala profundamente—. No. No podemos. —Me aparta y se incorpora—. No, Ginny. Y no te atrevas a ponerte en modo seductora.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Cornualles —lo amenazo, y él se revuelve horrorizado, pero pronto me devuelve la mirada con más fiereza todavía.

—¡No vas a irte a ninguna parte! —asevera con un gruñido al tiempo que se pone en pie.

Estoy de rodillas, y su hermosa, suave y dura erección queda justo a la altura perfecta. Antes de que le dé tiempo a salir de la tina, la envuelvo con la palma de mi mano y aprieto con fuerza.

—¡Joder! ¡No me hagas esto!

—¿Vas a rechazarme? —digo mientras tiro de ella lentamente pero sin dejar de apretar. Qué mala soy.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Ginny, no pienso tomarte en tu estado.

—Siéntate —le ordeno señalando con la cabeza el lateral de la bañera, y a continuación le paso la lengua por la punta húmeda de su enorme polla.

Él sisea y alza la vista al techo.

—Ginny, como me dejes a punto de estallar, perderé la puta cabeza —me advierte empujando suavemente hacia adelante.

—No lo haré. —No puedo garantizarlo, pero hay otras maneras de hacer esto—. Siéntate. —Tiro de él hasta que se sienta en el borde y me arrodillo entre sus muslos, pero no me da la oportunidad de ser creativa.

Me agarra de los brazos.

—Si yo tengo que sentarme aquí, tú vas a sentarte en el otro lado —me dice. Me propina un beso furioso y se aparta sin aliento, con los ojos totalmente nublados de deseo. La anticipación hace que se me corte la respiración—. Abierta de piernas.

Dejo escapar un grito ahogado y me maldigo al instante por ello. Pretende llevarme a ese terreno en el que él tiene todo el control. Me está provocando con esos ojos llenos de promesa y de placer, retándome a rechazarlo.

Desliza las manos por debajo de mis brazos y me levanta para empujarme hacia atrás con cuidado. Llego a mi sitio y poso el trasero sobre el borde de la inmensa bañera. Siento su dureza bajo mi piel húmeda, aunque no me importa mucho. No puedo concentrarme en nada más que en mi hombre, sentado frente a mí, ardiente y erecto. Entonces se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior y me sorprendo a mí misma imitándolo.

—Lámete los dedos, Ginny —ordena. No va a ser un acto suave como me temía a mi pesar. Ha pasado al modo dominante. Me encuentro en mi salsa. Sé que no acabará en un polvo intenso, pero esa mirada, esa postura, esa voz de mando...

Me llevo los dedos a la boca y los deslizo entre mis labios de manera lenta y precisa, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Aunque lo intentara no podría hacerlo. Su mirada suele ser adictiva de por sí, pero cuando está cargada de deseo, reflejando su sed de lujuria con esas enormes pestañas, es imposible resistirse a ella.

—Desliza la mano por tu parte delantera —dice bruscamente—. Despacio.

Obedezco y empiezo a arrastrar la palma de mi mano por mi cuerpo, acariciando mis pezones y mi vientre.

—¿Así es lo bastante despacio?

—¿Te he dado permiso para hablar? —pregunta sin apartar los ojos de los míos.

Hago un mohín pero continúo mi viaje descendiente y llego al punto en el que se unen mis muslos.

—Para. —Aparta la vista y la desvía hacia abajo, tomándose su tiempo, admirando su patrimonio, hasta que llega a mi mano—. Un dedo, nena. Métete un dedo muy despacio.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, inserto uno de mis dedos inspirando profundamente.

—Recuerda que eso es mío —dice mirándome a los ojos de nuevo—. Cuídalo.

Esa frase, la manera que tiene de pronunciarla y el hecho de que lo dice totalmente en serio, me obliga a cerrar los ojos para volver a centrarme.

—Mírame, Ginny.

Hago unos ejercicios de respiración para intentar calmarme y obedezco su orden.

—Buena chica. —Se lleva la mano abajo y se agarra suavemente la polla. Mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera—. Pruébalo.

No siento la menor vergüenza. Nunca la he sentido, me haga lo que me haga o me pida lo que me pida. Mi cerebro registra un ligero nerviosismo, tal vez un poco de aprensión también, pero basta con que lo mire un instante a los ojos para disiparlos. Recorro mi cuerpo de nuevo con la mano en dirección ascendente esta vez, me meto el dedo en la boca de manera lenta, seductora y provocativa y gimo sin pudor al hacerlo.

—¿Está bueno? —pregunta acariciándose el miembro suavemente mientras me observa. Esa imagen hace que me vuelva loca de deseo, pero sé que no dejará que me mueva de este lado de la bañera. Sé quién tiene el poder.

Lo miro con lujuria mientras me lamo y me chupo el dedo y me caliento a mí misma hasta transformarme en un manojo desesperado de nervios temblorosos.

—Imagino que eso es un sí —dice. Acelera un poco el ritmo y luego aminora de nuevo para controlarse—. Joder, Ginny.

Me aprovecho de su momento de debilidad y bajo otra vez la mano hasta mi sexo, hundo los dedos y empiezo a tocarme de manera meticulosa y controlada. Arqueo la espalda, separo aún más las piernas y giro la cabeza dejando escapar un gemido. Soy consciente de que desprendo erotismo por los cuatro costados, y suelto pequeños jadeos descontrolados conforme mi placer aumenta con mis propias caricias rítmicas.

—Joder, Ginny. Mírame —silba. Mis ojos y mi cabeza descienden al oír su orden. Él también está a punto. Tiene el cuerpo tenso y su puño trabaja con más firmeza y a más velocidad. Esto no hace sino excitarme más, y mis propios dedos se aceleran y mi cuerpo también se tensa—. ¿Estás cerca, nena?

—¡Sí! —exclamo.

—Joder, aún no. Contrólalo.

—¡No puedo! —digo, y temo que pueda detenerse de repente. Estoy a punto. Ya viene—. ¡Joder!

—¡Joder, Ginny, aguanta! —Sacude el puño con urgencia e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás sin apartar los ojos verdes de mí.

Hago todo lo que puedo. Me pongo tensa y mis piernas hacen salpicar el agua con un espasmo mientras me esfuerzo por contener las convulsiones que me invaden.

—¡Harry! —grito con desesperación. La presión en mi sexo está fuera de control.

—Joder, nena, me encanta verte así. —Sus movimientos desatados lo hacen perder la razón. Gime y se postra de rodillas en el agua dejando escapar un rugido ahogado.

Aparto la mano inmediatamente cuando coloca la cabeza entre mis muslos y su boca toma el relevo mientras él sigue masturbándose delante de mí. La calidez de sus labios sobre mi sexo me acerca un poco más al éxtasis. Me agarro de su pelo, apretándolo aún más contra mí. Voy a estallar de placer.

Y por fin lo hago.

Mis muslos se aferran a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras me dejo llevar con una sacudida prolongada de reconfortante dicha y un fuerte suspiro. Mis pulmones liberan el aire y me relajo por completo. Él continúa lamiéndome suavemente. Después asciende por mi cuerpo hasta encontrar mi boca. Me insta a ponerme de rodillas y me coge la mano. Sustituye la suya por la mía alrededor de su mango de acero. No se ha corrido.

—Me toca —susurra—. Sostenla contra ti.

Su húmeda punta roza mi clítoris y empuja contra mi persistente palpitación. Tomo el relevo, lo agarro ligeramente y lo masajeo hasta el clímax. Ahora tiene las manos libres y me sujeta del cuello.

Mantiene mi cabeza firme mientras me besa con el mismo cuidado con el que yo lo masturbo con la mano. No es un acto urgente ni frenético. Es controlado y relajado. Él es capaz de controlarlo mucho mejor que yo.

—Sigue haciendo eso —murmura en mi boca—. Podría estar así eternamente.

—Te quiero. —No sé por qué he sentido la necesidad de decirlo en este momento, pero así es.

Me mete la lengua suavemente en la boca y la retira. Juguetea con mis labios y después vuelve a introducirla y a flirtear con la mía propia. Yo continúo absorbiendo su atención y sigo frotando su aterciopelada erección contra mí. El gesto me proporciona a mí tanto placer como a él.

—Lo sé —murmura, y con un pequeño gemido y un beso cada vez más intenso, se corre y vierte su caliente néctar sobre mí mientras jadea y se sacude en mi mano.

—Mi misión aquí ha terminado —suspiro. Lo suelto y hundo los dedos en su pelo húmedo. No puedo resistirme a darle un pequeño tirón.

—Eres salvaje, señorita. —Se acuclilla y tira de mí contra su regazo—. El agua se está enfriando.

No me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo dice, estoy empezando a tiritar.

—Un poco. —Me encojo de hombros y busco el calor pegándome a él.

—Deja que te limpie. —Intenta apartarme de él, pero yo farfullo a modo de protesta y clavo las uñas en su espalda—. Será un momento. No quiero que te resfríes. —Intenta con más ahínco despegar mi cuerpo del suyo y, en un visto y no visto, me está pasando la esponja—. Mi chica está cansada. —Me besa en la nariz—. ¿Nos echamos un rato?

Asiento y me coge en brazos para sacarme de la bañera. Nos secamos el uno al otro en silencio y nos dirigimos a la cama. Nos tumbamos y nos acurrucamos inmediatamente como de costumbre: él boca arriba y yo echada sobre su pecho, con la cara en su cuello mientras él me acaricia el cuerpo con las manos.

—Jamás querré a uno más que al otro —anuncia.

No le contesto. Le beso el cuello y me acurruco más todavía.


	21. CAPITULO 21

CAPITULO 21

Podría quedarme aquí tumbada eternamente, observándolo dormir con sus tranquilas bocanadas de aliento fresco acariciándome el rostro a intervalos intermitentes, reforzando la profunda sensación de pertenecerle en mi interior.

Su manera tierna de colocarme la mano en el vientre está intensificando mi amor por mi hombre. Y la perfección de su cuerpo aumenta mi sed por su tacto. Me exasperan un millón de cosas de él, y por otro lado una infinidad de cosas hacen que lo adore.

Incluso llego a adorar algunas de esas cosas exasperantes. Incapaz de resistirme, acerco la mano y le paso el pulgar por la mejilla, cubierta por una barba incipiente, y por los labios separados. Sonrío al ver cómo se encoge ligeramente y después suspira y vuelve a relajarse. La mano que tiene sobre mi vientre empieza a trazar círculos de manera inconsciente.

La perfección de su hermoso rostro me fascinará hasta el día en que me muera; su piel ligeramente bronceada, sus largas pestañas casi femeninas y la pequeña arruga de su frente son sólo algunos de sus maravillosos rasgos. Tardaría una vida entera en nombrarlos todos. Mi hombre devastador, con su manera de ser imposible.

Con la yema del dedo le acaricio la piel firme de su garganta y deslizo la palma por su sólido torso. Suspiro embelesada de satisfacción y me paso estos momentos de serenidad explorando su cuerpo y su rostro. Por un instante me gustaría que permaneciese así para toda la eternidad, para poder observarlo y verlo tan relajado. Pero entonces nunca oiría su voz, y jamás vería sus ojos, y tampoco experimentaría sus placajes y sus cuentas atrás.

—¿Has acabado de palparme? —Su voz áspera me saca de mi ensueño y mi mano se detiene en su cicatriz. Sus ojos siguen cerrados.

—No, cállate y no te muevas —contesto, y continúo con mis caricias.

—Como ordenes, señorita.

Sonrío y me inclino hacia adelante hasta que mis labios quedan justo delante de los suyos.

—Buen chico.

Sus párpados cerrados se mueven y las comisuras de su boca se esfuerzan por contener una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Y si quiero ser un chico malo? —pregunta.

—Estás hablando —señalo, y abre uno de los ojos para desafiarme. Nada puede evitar que sonría al ver esa cara, por muy seria que quiera estar.

—Buenos días.

Es demasiado rápido. En una milésima de segundo, me encuentro boca arriba atrapada bajo su cuerpo, con los brazos sujetos sobre mi cabeza. Ni siquiera me da tiempo a asimilar su ataque o a emitir un grito de sorpresa.

—Alguien está pensando en echar un polvo somnoliento —musita mientras se inclina para mordisquearme la nariz.

—No, estoy pensando en Harry Potter, lo que significa que tengo distintas variedades de polvos en mente. Enarca las cejas lenta y pensativamente.

—Eres insaciable, preciosa mía —dice, y me besa con fuerza—. Pero vigila esa boca.

Me apresuro a devolverle el beso, pero me detiene y me aparta. Lo miro mal y sonríe con su sonrisa de pillo. Lo miro peor todavía, pero hace caso omiso.

—He estado pensando —anuncia. Dejo de fruncir el ceño al instante. Cuando Harry piensa es mejor echarse a temblar.

—¿En qué? —pregunto con recelo.

—En lo dramática que ha sido nuestra vida de casados.

Es verdad. No puedo discutírselo, pero ¿adónde quiere ir a parar con esto?

—¿Y? —digo alargando la palabra para que continúe hablando.

—Vayámonos unos días —me ruega. Sus ojos verdes me suplican y ahora también está haciendo pucheros. Creo que ha empezado a darse cuenta de que esa cara tiene el mismo efecto que un polvo de entrar en razón—. Los dos solos.

—Jamás volveremos a estar solos —le recuerdo. Se incorpora y mira mi vientre. Sonríe y se inclina para besarme la barriga y después vuelve a mirarme con ojos de cachorrito.

—Déjame quererte. Deja que te tenga para mí solo unos días.

—¿Y mi trabajo? —replico, aunque últimamente mi dedicación es muy cuestionable.

—Ginny, ayer sufriste un accidente de tráfico.

—Ya. Pero tengo que visitar a clientes, y Colin...

—Yo me encargaré de Colin —me interrumpe—. Él se encargará de tus clientes.

Lo miro con recelo.

—¿Quiere decir eso que piensas amenazarlo? —inquiero. Finge estar dolido. No cuela.

—Hablaré con Colin.

—Con educación.

Sonríe.

—Más o menos.

—No, Potter. De más o menos, nada. Con educación y punto.

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunta, esperanzado. Me dan ganas de abrazarlo. Es imposiblemente adorable.

—Sí —confirmo. Necesita un respiro tanto como yo, probablemente más. Lo sucedido ayer no va a ayudar en nada a su preocupación—. ¿Adónde vamos?

De repente entra en acción y salta de la cama como un niño emocionado la mañana de Navidad.

—A cualquier sitio, me da igual.

—Pues a mí no. ¡No pienso ir a esquiar! —Me siento tiesa en la cama al instante al pensar en verme equipada con la ropa de esquí y unas enormes tablas de madera en los pies.

—No seas idiota, mujer. —Pone los ojos en blanco y desaparece en el vestidor para reaparecer unos momentos después con una maleta—. Llevas a mis bebés ahí dentro —añade señalando mi vientre—. Tienes suerte de que no te encadene a la cama lo que te queda de embarazo.

—Puedes hacerlo si quieres —digo apoyando las muñecas contra la cabecera—. No voy a protestar.

—Es usted una seductora, señora Potter. Ven a hacer la maleta. —Vuelve al vestidor y me deja esperando en la cama.

Con un gruñido lo bastante sonoro como para que me oiga, me arrastro fuera de la cama y lo sigo hasta la habitación que tenemos por armario. Está sacando ropa al azar y tirándola en un montón junto a la maleta.

—¿Adónde vamos? —No lo sé. Haré unas cuantas llamadas. Está haciendo su maleta feliz y contento, y de repente levanta la vista hacia donde me encuentro, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. —¿No haces la tuya?

—No sé adónde voy. ¿Hará frío, hará calor? ¿Iremos en coche, en avión?

—En coche —afirma rotundamente, y se vuelve para coger más camisetas—. No puedes volar.

—¿Cómo que no puedo volar? —espeto a su espalda.

—No lo sé. Por lo de la presión en cabina y todo eso —responde encogiendo sus hombros desnudos—. Igual aplasta a los bebés.

Me echo a reír para no darle un coscorrón.

—¡Dime que estás de coña!

Se vuelve lentamente para mirarme. A él no le hace ninguna gracia, su cara lo dice todo.

—No bromeo en lo que se refiere a ti, Ginny. Ya deberías saberlo.

Esto es ridículo.

—La presión en cabina no aplastará a los bebés, Harry. Si quieres que nos vayamos por ahí, será en avión —declaro, y estoy a punto de dar una patada en el suelo para reafirmar mi postura. Parece algo sorprendido por mi exigencia, y se sume en sus pensamientos mientras se mordisquea el labio. Sus engranajes mentales entran en acción.

—No es seguro que vuelen las mujeres embarazadas —dice tranquilamente—. Lo he leído.

—¿Dónde lo has leído? —pregunto riéndome, temiendo que esté a punto de sacar alguna guía de embarazo. Dejo de reírme inmediatamente cuando mete la mano entre sus trajes y saca una guía de embarazo de verdad.

—Aquí. —La sostiene algo avergonzado—. También deberías tomar ácido fólico.

Me quedo mirando el libro que tengo delante con la boca abierta y observo con una mezcla de estupefacción y diversión cómo empieza a pasar las páginas. Algunas tienen las esquinas dobladas, e incluso me parece ver algún párrafo subrayado con un rotulador fosforito. Está buscando algo en concreto y no puedo hacer otra cosa que esperar aquí de pie, mirando, mientras mi guapo y neurótico obseso del control lo encuentra.

—Aquí, mira. —Me planta el libro en la cara y señala el centro de la página, donde hay un apartado subrayado con rotulador rosa—. «El Ministerio de Salud recomienda que las mujeres tomen un suplemento diario de cuatrocientos microgramos de ácido fólico mientras intentan concebir, y deberían continuar con esta dosis durante las primeras doce semanas de embarazo, período en el que se desarrolla la columna vertebral del bebé.» —Frunce el ceño—. Pero tenemos dos bebés, así que igual deberías tomar ochocientos microgramos.

Mi corazón está a punto de estallar.

—Te quiero —digo sonriendo.

—Lo sé. —Pasa más páginas—. Lo de volar está por aquí, en alguna parte. Espera...

Le quito el libro de las manos y ambos vemos cómo cae al suelo, donde rebota una vez antes de asentarse en él. Me mira con recelo y sus labios forman una línea recta. Me entra la risa y su semblante se vuelve aún más severo. Le doy una patada al libro y lanza un grito ahogado de indignación.

—Recoge el libro —ruge.

—Es una estupidez. —Le doy otra patada. Sigo riéndome.

—Recoge el libro, Ginny.

—No —respondo con petulancia. Sé perfectamente lo que estoy provocando. Mis ojos se deleitan ante la ferocidad que emana de su esbelto físico.

Enarca las cejas y la característica arruga de su frente empieza a marcarse. No sabe si hacerlo o no. Sabe lo que pretendo. Entonces, tres dedos aparecen ante mí.

—Tres —susurra. Mi sonrisa se vuelve más amplia y le aparto la mano.

—Dos —le respondo. Hace todo lo posible por contener su propia sonrisa.

—Uno.

—Cero, nena —termino por él, y dejo escapar un alarido de complacencia cuando me carga sobre su hombro con convicción pero con cuidado y me traslada a la habitación.

Me río con ganas cuando me suelta sobre la cama con demasiada precisión, me cubre con su cuerpo y me aparta el pelo de la cara.

—Señorita, ¿cuándo vas a aprender? —pregunta. Me coge de la nuca y me levanta la cabeza hasta que rozo su nariz.

—Nunca —admito. Me sonríe con esa sonrisa reservada sólo para mí.

—Eso espero. Bésame.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —pregunto. Sé que lo haré. Y él también lo sabe. Se inclina y apoya la punta del dedo en el hueco sobre el hueso de mi cadera. Contengo la respiración.

—Los dos sabemos que vas a besarme, Ginny. —Me hace cosquillas con los labios en los míos—. No perdamos el tiempo con tonterías cuando podría estar perdiendo el sentido contigo. Bésame ya.

Mi lengua se desliza entre mis labios, roza su labio inferior y empiezo a provocarlo dándole pequeños lametones hasta que cede y también libera su lengua. Nos encontramos en el centro y trazamos dulces círculos hasta que gruñe y ataca mi boca con una fuerza bruta. Me anoto un tanto mental. Le resulta tan imposible resistirse a mí como a mí me sucede con él.

—Mmm —suspiro mientras igualo la intensidad de sus lametones.

Esto es lo que necesitamos, unos cuantos días solos para amarnos y acostumbrarnos a nuestro inminente futuro, juntos. Un futuro en el que ahora hay dos pequeños. Necesito a Harry para mí sola un tiempo, sin distracciones. Sólo él, sin problemas. Sólo nosotros.

—En realidad no pone nada de que no pueda volar, ¿verdad? —pregunto.

Sé que no puede ser, porque he visto mujeres embarazadas en aviones. No es más que otra de las estúpidas reglas de embarazo de Harry. Me muerde y me chupa el labio.

—Es algo lógico —dice.

—No. Es neurótico —discrepo—. Las mujeres embarazadas vuelan todo el tiempo, así que vas a llevarme en avión a algún sitio cálido y vas a dejar que me sacie contigo todo lo que quiera. Contacto constante. Quiero contacto constante. —Sé que eso lo complacerá, y cuando levanta la cabeza arrastrando mi labio entre sus dientes, la maravillosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro lo confirma.

—Me muero de ganas. —Me besa la nariz y se levanta—. Venga, vamos. Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo de saciarnos. —Me guiña un ojo, da media vuelta y me deja holgazaneando entre las sábanas blancas, en el séptimo cielo de Harry. Tiro de mi maleta y ésta empieza a rebotar en la escalera. —¡Eh! —El grito me hace dar un brinco a medio paso y me agarro del pasamanos para no caerme. Un sonoro grito ahogado de pánico inunda el aire seguido de unos fuertes pasos que ascienden por los escalones. Me agarra y me inmoviliza—. ¿Qué coño haces, mujer?

Mi sobresalto se transforma en ira.

—¡Joder, Harry! ¡Relájate, hostia! ¡Casi me caigo por tu puta culpa! —Al instante me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, y el gruñido de Harry confirma que acabo de decir un montón de tacos. Tres de una tirada, para ser exactos. Me preparo para la bronca cerrando un ojo y encogiéndome.

—¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de vigilar esa puta boca?! —Coge mi maleta—. ¡Espera aquí! —ladra, y obedezco, pero principalmente porque su aturdidor grito de furia me ha dejado inmóvil y sin palabras. Prácticamente lanza la maleta cuando llega abajo mientras masculla y maldice entre dientes. Después vuelve a subir y me coge en brazos. —Podrías haberte partido el puto cuello.

—¡Llevaba bien la maleta! ¡Ha sido tu grito lo que casi hace que me caiga! —No forcejeo ni intento liberarme.

—El único peso que debes llevar es el de mis pequeños.

—¡Nuestros pequeños!

—¡Eso es lo que acabo de decir! —Me deja en el suelo—. No hagas ninguna estupidez, señorita. —Me recoloco la camiseta resoplando.

—¿Desde cuándo es una estupidez llevar una maleta?

—¡Desde que estás embarazada!

Esto es el colmo.

—Potter, será mejor que te relajes o... —Lo apunto con un dedo—: ¡Cornualles!

Se echa a reír, lo que no hace sino aumentar mi frustración unos cuantos niveles. Debería preocuparse, no reírse.

—¿Cuántas veces vas a amenazarme con el puto Cornualles? —pregunta con engreimiento, como si supiera que jamás cumpliré mi amenaza. Puede que lo haga. No me entusiasma la idea de pasarme todo el embarazo con mis padres, pero cualquier cosa será mejor que esto.

—¡Me iré ahora mismo! —le grito a la cara.

—Muy bien. Yo te llevo. —Coge mi maleta, se dirige a la puerta y me mira por encima del hombro mientras me quedo ahí plantada, perpleja. ¿Cómo que él me lleva?—. ¿Vienes o no?

Me está tomando el pelo.

—¿Has llamado a Colin? —pregunto tras él. Harry jamás me llevaría voluntariamente a casa de mi madre.

—Sí —responde tajantemente—. Tienes que volver al trabajo el martes. —Cierra la puerta cuando salgo y llama el ascensor.

—No puedo creer que hayas puesto la cuenta atrás de código —gruño, pero él no me hace caso. Bajamos en silencio.

Yo lo miro en las puertas de espejo mientras él llama a Ron. Hace como si no estuviera. Las puertas se abren. Me insta a salir con un gesto de la cabeza mientras continúa la conversación con el grandullón y le pide que le diga a Steve que se encargue él antes de decirle que va a llevarme a casa de mis padres. Todavía no me lo creo. ¿Y que se encargue Steve de qué?

—¡Hola, Ginny! —El alegre tono de Casey logra cambiar rápidamente mi ceño fruncido por una abierta sonrisa.

—¡Señora Potter! —brama Harry, que todavía habla con Ron mientras pasamos junto al mostrador del conserje. No le hago caso.

—¡Buenos días, Casey! ¿Qué tal?

—Muy bien, gracias. Hoy hace un día estupendo. —Señala hacia el exterior con la cabeza y al volverme veo que luce un sol espléndido—. Que tenga usted un buen día, Ginny.

—Gracias.

Salgo al bochornoso exterior toda distraída y al instante me doy cuenta de que mi regalo de boda ha regresado por arte de magia del Lusso, aunque pronto me olvido de mi flamante Range Rover blanco al ver un Aston Martin.

—Sí, gracias, grandullón. —Harry cuelga, se dirige al maletero del coche extraño y guarda en él las maletas. —¿Qué es esto? —pregunto señalando el DBS. Cierra el maletero y se da unos golpecitos en la barbilla con aire pensativo.

—Creo que podría ser un coche. —El sarcasmo no te pega, Dios. ¿De dónde ha salido? —De un garaje, para sustituir al mío hasta que lo encuentren. —Me coge del brazo y me insta a meterme en el vehículo.

—¿Todavía no han encontrado tu coche?

—No —responde tajantemente sin darme pie a insistir en el tema, aunque eso no logra detenerme.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer Steve? —pregunto, y veo que por unos instantes actúa con menos determinación.

—Nada —miente. Arqueo una ceja con recelo para que sepa que lo sé—. Va a encargarse de algunas cosas por mí —añade, y me suelta mientras estira el brazo para abrocharme el cinturón. Le golpeo las manos cuando empieza a ajustarme la cinta inferior sobre el vientre.

—¿Quieres parar ya? —Se las aparto y le cierro la puerta en toda la cara. Él se queda cavilando al otro lado de la ventanilla, mirándome mal.

Empiezo a desear que me lleve de verdad a casa de mi madre. No sé si puedo soportar esto, y ni siquiera voy a intentar convencerme de que puede parar. Parece que dos bebés implican doble sobreprotección.

Sobreprotección de Harry. Y sé perfectamente de qué va a encargarse Steve, y también sé que si Harry no le pegó una paliza es porque accedió a ocuparse del tema de las drogas que me echaron, y ahora también del accidente. Me apoyo en el reposacabezas y me vuelvo un poco para ver cómo se acomoda y ajusta el asiento del conductor, alejándolo todo lo posible del volante para que quepan sus largas piernas.

—¿Por qué no vamos en mi coche? —pregunto señalando con la cabeza mi brillante bola de nieve. Él se queda parado y me mira con el rabillo del ojo.

—No puedes conducir mucho.

Sonrío para mis adentros.

—No, pero podrías conducirlo tú.

Debería insistirle y obligarlo a conducir el maldito tanque. Seguro que también es a prueba de balas.

—Sí, podría, pero ahora tengo éste —responde sin más, y arranca el motor y acelera para oír su rugido con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción—. Escucha eso. —Suspira, pisa el embrague y el coche se pone en marcha. A regañadientes, admiro el rugido gutural del DBS y observo a Harry admirando su magnífico perfil.

—Bueno, ¿adónde vas a llevarme? —pregunto mientras saco mi móvil del bolso.

—Ya te lo he dicho, a casa de tu madre.

Pongo los ojos en blanco de manera teatral. Sé que preferiría meter la cabeza en agua hirviendo antes de ir a ver a mi madre por su propia voluntad.

—Vale —suspiro, y me dispongo a llamar a Luna.

—Dame tu móvil. —Acerca la mano para cogerlo—. Nada de teléfonos.

—Tengo que llamar a Luna. Me lo quita y lo apaga.

—Ya he llamado a todos los que tienen que saber que nos vamos, Luna incluida. Relájate, señorita.

No intento reclamarlo. No lo quiero.

HG

—Ginny, nena, despierta.

Abro los ojos, me estiro y mis manos chocan contra algo. Levanto la vista, confusa, y veo el techo del coche. Después mis ojos adormilados miran a un lado y se encuentran de frente con mi maravilloso controlador, que me sonríe alegremente.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto frotándome los ojos.

—En Cornualles —se apresura a responder. Mi cerebro registra al instante que necesito orinar.

—Ya vale —lo reprendo. Estoy algo quejica también—. Tengo que hacer pis.

Me vuelvo en mi asiento, cojo la manija para abrir la puerta y veo el entorno que nos rodea. Reconozco ese muro bajo que bordea el pequeño cementerio, y la pequeña cabaña en la que puedes entrar para tomar el sendero que lleva a la playa, y la mezcla de arena y hojas que se acumula en el pequeño canal. Me resulta familiar. Demasiado familiar. Me vuelvo hacia él.

—¿No era coña? —Miro otra vez, pero los trajes de buzo tendidos en el jardín que hay al otro lado de la carretera confirman mis temores—. ¿Vas a dejarme en casa de mi madre? —digo reflejando lo herida que estoy.

Tal vez él tampoco se vea capaz de soportar su ridícula sobreprotección y haya llegado a la conclusión de que, si deja que mis padres cuiden de mí durante este embarazo, probablemente se evite el infarto que va a sufrir a este paso. Y puede que esto también salve nuestro matrimonio, porque si seguimos así nos esperan unos cuantos meses de exceso de control por su parte y de exceso de resistencia por la mía, al menos hasta que esté demasiado gorda como para contraatacar.

Me pondré como una ballena. Gigante. Enorme. Gorda y preñada y en absoluto sexy. Creo que voy a llorar. Desliza la mano por mi cuello y me agarra de la nuca para que me vuelva hacia él.

—No me amenaces con Cornualles. —Sonríe con malicia y me echo a llorar como una embarazada estúpida con las hormonas alteradas. A través de mis lágrimas irracionales, veo que su sonrisa se desvanece y es reemplazada por una mirada de preocupación—. Nena, es una broma. Tendrían que matarme para apartarme de ti. Ya lo sabes. —Tira de mí, me coloca sobre su regazo y yo hundo la cara en su cuello sollozando como una tonta. Sé que me estoy comportando de una manera totalmente irracional. Él jamás me dejaría. ¿Qué coño me pasa?—. Ginny, mírame.

Me sorbo los mocos y levanto a regañadientes la cabeza para dejar que vea mi cara cubierta de lágrimas.

—Voy a ponerme gordísima. ¡Enorme! ¡Son mellizos, Harry!

Mi engreimiento del hospital ha desaparecido. Toda mi idea de torturarlo con bebés gritones y con mis cambios de humor acaba de esfumarse. Mi cuerpo va a estirarse por todas partes. Tengo veintiséis años. No quiero tener pellejos colgando ni tampoco estrías. Jamás volveré a lucir lencería de encaje.

—Ya no... —No quiero ni pensarlo, y me cuesta un mundo decirlo.

—¿Te desearé? —dice terminando la frase por mí.

Sabe cómo me siento. Asiento ligeramente y me siento culpable por ser tan egoísta, pero cuando pienso en cómo me mira cada vez que me tiene en sus brazos, o cada vez que me mira, simplemente... no sé qué haría si jamás volviera a mirarme así. Lo necesito. Es una parte importantísima de nuestra relación.

—Sí. —He de ser sincera. Es uno de mis temores, junto con todos los demás que acompañan este embarazo. Sonríe un poco, me coloca la mano en la mejilla y me la acaricia trazando suaves círculos con el pulgar.

—Nena, eso no va a pasar.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? No sabes cómo te sentirás cuando tenga los tobillos hinchados y camine como si me hubieran metido una sandía a presión.

Se echa a reír con ganas.

—¿Así va a ser?

—Seguramente.

—Deja que te diga una cosa, señorita. Cada día que pasa te deseo más, y creo que llevas a mis hijos ahí dentro desde hace unas cuantas semanas —dice, y me acaricia la barriga suavemente con la otra mano.

—Todavía no estoy gorda —mascullo.

—No vas a engordar, Ginny. Estás embarazada. Y además, pensar que tienes algo que forma parte de ti y de mí ahí dentro, calentito y a salvo, hace que me sienta tremendamente feliz y... —empuja lentamente las caderas hacia arriba. Está empalmado— hace que te desee aún más si cabe. Así que cállate y bésame, esposa.

Le lanzo una mirada cínica y él me mira con expectación mientras sube la cadera de nuevo. Me excito al instante y prácticamente me abalanzo sobre él, y en este mismo momento decido que no pienso dejar que eso suceda. Voy a hacer esos ejercicios pélvicos hasta que me ponga morada del esfuerzo. Y pienso ir a correr, y llevaré encaje cuando esté de parto.

—Mmm, ésta es mi chica —murmura cuando me aparto un segundo para que respire—. Joder, Ginny, me encantaría arrancarte esas bragas de encaje y follarte como un loco aquí mismo, pero no quiero montar un espectáculo.

—Me da igual —replico, y lo ataco de nuevo. Hundo la lengua en su boca y lo agarro del pelo con fuerza. Acaba de decir que quiere follarme, y me da igual dónde estemos.

—Ginny. —Forcejea conmigo entre risas—. Para o no me hago responsable de mis actos.

—Tranquilo, no te haré responsable —digo. Tiro de su camiseta y me aferro a su erección.

—Joder, mujer —gruñe.

Casi lo tengo, pero entonces oigo unos fuertes golpes en la ventanilla a mi lado. Me aparto al instante lanzando un grito ahogado de sorpresa e intento dominar mi casi indómita lujuria. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos segundos, ambos jadeando, y después giramos la cabeza al unísono en dirección al cristal. Es un policía, y no parece muy contento.

Harry me aparta de su regazo y me coloca rápidamente en mi asiento, donde empiezo a alisarme el pelo y me pongo de todas las tonalidades de rojo que existen. Él esboza su sonrisa de pícaro mientras observa cómo me arreglo.

—Así aprenderás. —Baja la ventanilla y dirige la atención hacia el poli—. Disculpe, agente. Está embarazada. Las hormonas, ya sabe... No me quita las manos de encima —dice conteniendo la risa, mientras que yo resoplo indignada y le doy un golpe en el muslo. Harry se echa a reír, me coge la mano y me la aprieta—. ¿Lo ve?

El policía carraspea y se pone colorado.

—Sí..., bueno..., eh..., están en un lugar público —dice señalando a nuestro alrededor—. Prosigan su camino.

—Hemos venido de visita. Harry vuelve a subir la ventanilla para bloquear cualquier posible balbuceo y tartamudeo incómodo adicional del abrumado policía y vuelve su rostro socarrón hacia mí. Está de buen humor. Es un sinvergüenza, como siempre, pero adorable, encantador y pícaro.

—¿Preparada?

—Creía que íbamos a viajar en avión.

Me encanta Newquay, y estoy deseando ver a mis padres, pero lo que necesito en estos momentos es disfrutar de Harry para mí sola.

—Y lo haremos, después de contarle a mi encantadora suegra que va a ser abuela. —Baja del coche dejándome horrorizada. De repente se me han quitado las ganas de ver a mi madre. Le va a dar algo. La puerta de mi lado se abre—. Vamos. Cierro los ojos e intento reunir algo de paciencia.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —pregunto.

—Tienen que saberlo. —Me coge de la mano y tira de mí.

—No, lo que pasa es que te mueres por anunciarle a mi madre de sólo cuarenta y siete años que va a ser abuela.

—Para nada —responde a la defensiva, pero lo he pillado. Le encanta buscarle las cosquillas. Cogiéndome de la mano, me guía por la entrada hasta la puerta del adosado de mis padres junto al mar.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde era? —digo. Acabo de pensarlo. Nunca había venido. ¿O sí?

—Llamé y les pregunté la dirección, y creo que ése es el coche de tu padre —dice señalando el Mercedes—. ¿No?

—Sí —gruño. Por lo visto, nos están esperando. Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, Harry levanta mi mano, me la besa con dulzura y me guiña un ojo. Yo sonrío al pícaro irritante. De pronto, saca un par de esposas y nos las pone en las muñecas.

—¿Qué haces? —inquiero. Intento apartarme pero es demasiado tarde: sabe manejarlas perfectamente—. ¡Harry!

La puerta delantera se abre y tras ella aparece mi madre, encantadora con un par de vaqueros piratas y un jersey de color crema.

—¡Ya ha llegado mi chica!

—¡Hola, mamá! —exclama Harry levantando nuestras manos esposadas y saludando con la mano con una sonrisa.

Sabía que iba a hacerlo, y aunque mi pobre madre acaba de quedarse petrificada, no puedo evitar sonreír. Está en modo travieso y juguetón, y me encanta. Mi madre se acerca nerviosa, inspecciona el terreno detrás de nosotros para comprobar que nadie lo ha visto y agarra a Harry del brazo y lo empuja hasta el recibidor.

—Quítale esas esposas a mi hija, delincuente.

Él se echa a reír y me las quita al instante. Mi madre recupera rápidamente la sonrisa.

—¿Contenta? —pregunta Harry.

—Sí. —Le da un golpecito en el hombro y se acerca para estrecharme contra su pecho—. Cuánto me alegro de verte, cariño. He preparado la habitación de invitados.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos? —pregunto aceptando su abrazo.

—Volamos por la mañana —me informa Harry—. He pensado que sería mejor que viniéramos a hacerles una visita antes de que tu madre piense que te impido verla. Ella me suelta y abraza a mi marido.

—Gracias por traerla de visita —dice, y lo abraza aún más fuerte. Sonrío al ver cómo acepta su abrazo y pone los ojos en blanco. Todo esto no le gusta. Sé que preferiría tenerme en exclusiva todos los días de la semana, pero está haciendo un esfuerzo, y eso hace que lo quiera aún más si cabe.

—Aprovéchate porque voy a secuestrarla por la mañana.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé —dice mi madre, soltándolo—. ¡Arthur! ¡Ya están aquí! Voy a hacer té.

La seguimos hasta la cocina y echo un vistazo a la casa. Todo está limpio y ordenado, como siempre en casa de mis padres. No me crié en este lugar, pero mi madre se ha propuesto crear aquí una réplica de la casa de mi infancia. Incluso hizo que derribaran una pared para unir la cocina y el salón y crear una sala familiar enorme. Mi padre está sentado a la mesa de la cocina, leyendo un periódico.

—¡Hola, papá! —digo inclinándome por encima de su hombro, y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Él se pone tenso como siempre que se enfrenta a un momento de afecto.

—Ginny, ¿cómo estás? —Cierra el periódico y le ofrece la mano a Harry, que ya se ha acomodado en la silla que hay junto a él—. ¿Aún te tiene alerta?

—Por supuesto. —Harry me mira de soslayo y yo resoplo.

Voy al cuarto de baño y luego me siento a la mesa junto a mi padre y mi marido y observo en silencio cómo charlan tranquilamente mientras mi madre prepara té e interviene en la conversación de vez en cuando. Es una escena maravillosa, y si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto iba a suceder cuando me enrollé por primera vez con mi señor de La Mansión del Sexo, me habría reído en su cara. Jamás lo habría imaginado. Me siento muy feliz.

—He pensado que podríamos ir a cenar a The Windmill —dice mamá mientras deja el té en la mesa—. Iremos dando un paseo.

Parece que hará buena noche. Mi padre gruñe su asentimiento, probablemente ansioso por tomarse unas cuantas pintas.

—Buena idea —dice.

—Perfecto —conviene Harry.

Me pone la mano sobre la rodilla y me da un pequeño apretón. Sí, es perfecto.


	22. CAPITULO 22

CAPITULO 22

—Las damas primero. —Harry sostiene la puerta abierta para que mi madre y yo entremos—. Arthur.

—Gracias, Harry.

Mi padre toma la delantera y nos guía hasta una mesa que hay junto a la chimenea, en la que hay dispuestas un montón de velas en vez de los típicos troncos y llamas que crepitan durante los meses de invierno.

—¿Qué queréis beber? —pregunta Harry mientras retira mi silla.

Cuando estoy a punto de sentarme, me detiene al ver que el asiento es de madera dura y que no tiene ningún almohadón. Me deja de pie y pronto la cambia por una de respaldo alto con reposabrazos tapizada en terciopelo verde oscuro que había cerca.

—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco. —Mi madre se sienta con esmero y saca sus gafas para leer el menú.

—Yo una pinta de Carlsberg —dice mi padre.

—Y mi chica guapa ¿qué va a tomar? —pregunta Harry mientras me insta a sentarme sobre el asiento blandito.

—Agua, por favor —digo sin pensar, y mi madre levanta la cabeza del menú inmediatamente.

—¿No bebes vino? —pregunta sorprendida mirándome por encima de las lentes.

Me revuelvo en mi asiento y noto que Harry se mueve nervioso detrás de mí mientras me acerca un poco más la silla a la mesa.

—No, tenemos que levantarnos pronto —contesto como si tal cosa, y cojo un menú. Acabo de recordar bruscamente la razón por la que estamos aquí. Qué pesadilla.

—Ah. —Sigue sorprendida, pero lo deja estar y se pone a señalar los platos especiales del menú.

Siento el aliento caliente de Harry en mi oreja. Por supuesto, me estremezco al instante. Aún me dura el calentón desde nuestro encuentro frustrado en el Aston Martin.

—Te quiero. —Me besa en la mejilla y yo me acerco para sentir su cara, que pincha cubierta por una barba incipiente.

—Lo sé.

Nos deja en la mesa para ir a pedir las bebidas y veo cómo mi madre le lee el menú entero a mi padre y después empieza a recitar los platos del día que aparecen escritos en las numerosas pizarras colgadas por el bar.

—¿Sabéis algo de Percy? —pregunto.

—Sí, nos ha llamado antes, cariño —me dice mi madre—. Dice que fuisteis a comer ayer. Qué bien. Le he dicho que ibais a venir a vernos antes de iros de vacaciones, pero no sabía nada. Me sorprende que Harry no se lo dijera.

A mí no me sorprende, pero mi madre parece totalmente ajena a la evidente hostilidad que hay entre mi hermano y mi marido.

—Lo decidimos en el último momento —digo quitándole importancia—. Harry debió de olvidar contárselo. —Me siento un poco culpable. No me costaba nada telefonear a Dan para decirle que iba a estar fuera de Londres unos días.

Un camarero deja una bandeja en la mesa ahorrándome así más preguntas. Todo el mundo coge su bebida y mis padres exclaman con entusiasmo al ver sus vasos llenos de alcohol. Miro mi vaso de agua con el mismo poco entusiasmo que siento por él y suspiro al ver la copa de vino de mi madre.

—Bueno, ¿qué vais a querer? —pregunta ella—. Yo creo que voy a pedir la mariscada.

Me inclino sobre Harry para compartir su menú y dejo caer la mano sobre su rodilla. Me la coge y la besa distraídamente, sin apartar la vista de la carta.

—¿Qué te apetece, nena?

—No lo sé.

—Yo voy a pedir mejillones con mantequilla de ajo —anuncia mi padre señalando la pizarra que muestra todos los sabrosos platos de marisco—. Están deliciosos. —Se relame y le da un trago a la pinta. No sé qué hacer. El marisco es obligatorio, sobre todo estando tan cerca del mar, pero ¿qué pido?

¿La mariscada, llena de almejas, mejillones, cangrejo y langostinos; o los mejillones cubiertos de mantequilla de ajo con pan calentito recién horneado? Las tripas me rugen y me exigen que las llene.

—No me decido.

—Dime qué te apetece y yo te ayudo. —Me mira y espera a que lo ilumine con mi dilema.

—Mejillones o mariscada —digo.

Los ojos se le salen de las órbitas.

—¡Ni una cosa ni la otra! —exclama llamando la atención de mis padres, que se detienen a medio trago.

—¿Por qué? —Me vuelvo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero al instante me doy cuenta. Ha leído algo al respecto en ese maldito libro—. ¡Venga ya, Harry!

Niega con la cabeza.

—De eso, nada, señorita. Ni hablar. El pescado contiene mercurio, que puede afectar al sistema nervioso del feto. Ni se te ocurra desobedecerme en esto.

—¿Vas a dejarme comer algo? —digo totalmente enfurruñada. Me encanta el marisco.

—Sí. Pollo, ternera. Tienen muchas proteínas, y eso es bueno para nuestros pequeños.

Protesto con frustración y cojo mi vaso de agua. Voy a volverme loca. Para cuando lleguen estas criaturas estaré tomando Prozac.

Estoy tan ocupada con mi pataleta que tardo unos momentos en fijarme en la cara de asombro de mis padres al otro lado de la mesa.

«¡Ay, mierda!»

—Hazlo con estilo, Ginny —murmura Harry dejando el menú sobre la mesa. Lo miro con incredulidad. ¿Yo?

—¿Estás embarazada? —espeta mi madre cuando por fin asimila el exceso de información.

—¿Ginny? —insiste mi padre al ver que sigo mirando a Harry, que permanece con la vista fija en el menú que acaba de soltar.

Respiro hondo y trago saliva. No hay escapatoria. Sé que Harry jamás habría permitido que nos fuésemos de Newquay sin decírselo.

—Sorpresa —susurro en un débil intento de restarle importancia.

—¡Pero si lleváis casados cinco minutos! —exclama mi madre—. ¡Cinco minutos!

Miro cómo mi padre le apoya una mano en el brazo para calmarla, pero eso no va a detenerla. Sé que va a ponerse histérica y, si lo hace, Harry se pondrá hecho una furia. No me lo imagino aguantando un sermón de mi madre. Pero tiene razón. Sólo llevamos casados unas semanas. No son cinco minutos, pero sigue siendo poco tiempo.

No me atrevo a decirle de cuánto estoy. No tardaría en calcular lo pronto que me quedé preñada después de conocer a este hombre. Ya le costó asimilar el hecho de que me casase con él tan de prisa, a pesar de las artimañas de Harry por ganárselos y por conseguir la aprobación de mi padre.

Permanezco en silencio, Harry y Arthur también, pero mi madre no. Nada de eso: acaba de empezar. Lo sé por cómo coge la copa de vino y por cómo respira hondo para tomar aire.

Y entonces empiezo a preocuparme porque abre unos ojos como platos y dirige la vista hacia mi hombre.

—Os casasteis de penalti, ¿verdad? ¡Te casaste con ella porque tenías que hacerlo!

—¡Gracias! —Me echo a reír pensando en lo ofensivo que me resulta que diga algo así. No piensa con claridad, y está empezando a decir un montón de idioteces. A pesar del poco tiempo que ha pasado con nosotros, sabe perfectamente lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

—Molly —dice Harry, muy serio. Le tiembla la mandíbula. Me temo lo peor—. Sabes que eso no es verdad. —Parece muy calmado, pero detecto la irritación en su tono, y no lo culpo. Se siente insultado, y yo también.

Mi madre resopla un poco, pero mi padre interviene antes de que pueda responderle.

—¿Cuando os casasteis aún no lo sabíais?

—No —me apresuro a contestar, y agarro mi vaso con las dos manos para evitar que mi reflejo natural me delate. Los dos lo sabíamos perfectamente, aunque yo lo negara.

—Vaya —suspira mi padre.

—No me lo creo —protesta Molly—. Una novia embarazada sólo indica una cosa.

—Pues no se lo digas a nadie —le espeto.

Estoy muy cabreada con mi madre y por la reacción que ha tenido. No la culpo. Es una sorpresa, más grande de lo que se imagina, pero ¿cómo se atreve a decir que nos casamos apresuradamente porque estaba embarazada?

Y si yo estoy furiosa, me imagino cómo debe de sentirse Harry. Está temblando, totalmente tenso, y cuando me coge la mano izquierda y empieza a darle vueltas a mi anillo de boda sé que está a punto de avasallar a mi madre.

Se inclina hacia adelante y cierro los ojos.

—Molly, no soy un puto crío de dieciocho años al que lo obligan a hacer lo correcto después de haber echado un quiqui con una chica. —No le está rugiendo a mi madre, pero cuando abro los ojos para evaluar a qué nivel de ferocidad nos estamos enfrentando, veo que se esfuerza por no arrugar el labio—. Tengo treinta y ocho años. Ginny es mi mujer, y no voy a permitir que se agobie ni que se entristezca, así que puedes aceptarlo y darnos tu bendición o seguir así, en cuyo caso me llevaré a mi chica a casa ahora mismo.

Sigue haciendo girar mi anillo y, aunque acaba de poner a mi melodramática madre en su sitio con bastante brusquedad, tengo ganas de besarlo. Y de darle un bofetón también. ¿No quiere que me agobie? Tiene gracia viniendo de él.

—Bueno, vamos a calmarnos todos un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —dice el mediador de mi padre, tan tranquilo como siempre.

Además de incomodarle el afecto, tampoco le gustan los enfrentamientos. Le lanza a mi madre una mirada de advertencia, algo raro en él, pues sólo lo hace con su mujer cuando lo considera absolutamente necesario. Y definitivamente esta situación lo requiere, porque si mi madre no se controla, Harry se abalanzará sobre ella. Hasta el momento ha sido increíblemente tolerante, aunque lo cierto es que ella también lo ha sido con mi hombre imposible.

—Ginny. —Mi padre me sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa, todavía con la mano en el brazo de su mujer para indicarle de manera sutil que cierre la boca—. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Bien —respondo rápidamente, y Harry me aprieta la mano. Tengo que encontrar otra palabra—.

De maravilla. No podría estar más feliz —digo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Bueno, pues ya está. Están casados y tienen estabilidad económica. —Se echa a reír. Es bastante gracioso decir que Harry tiene estabilidad económica—. Además, son adultos, Molly. Hazte a la idea: vas a ser abuela.

Me siento bastante avergonzada. Después de lo que acaba de suceder, cualquiera diría que somos un par de adolescentes. Le sonrío a Harry como disculpándome y él sacude la cabeza, exasperado.

—¡No pienso ser una «abuela»! —espeta mi madre—. Tengo cuarenta y siete años. —Se atusa el pelo—. Pero no me importaría ser una «abu» —musita mientras considera la opción.

—Puedes ser lo que te dé la gana, Molly. —Harry vuelve a coger el menú haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por dejar la cosa ahí. Sé que se muere por decirle cuatro cosas más.

—¡Deberías vigilar tu lenguaje, Harry Potter! —replica ella. Se inclina por encima de la mesa y baja la parte superior de su menú, pero él no se disculpa—. ¡Un momento! —chilla de pronto.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta mi padre.

La mirada de mi madre oscila entre Harry y yo una y otra vez hasta que la fija en él, que la mira con las cejas enarcadas, esperando a que nos diga qué pasa.

—Habéis dicho «pequeños», en plural. Habéis dicho «nuestros pequeños».

—Son mellizos. —Harry sonríe alegremente, y toda la irritación y el resentimiento desaparecen en un segundo. Me frota el vientre con suavidad—. Son dos bebés. Dos nietos.

—¡Por todos los santos! —Mi padre se echa a reír—. Eso es algo muy especial. ¡Enhorabuena!

Su pecho se hincha de orgullo y me hace sonreír.

—¿Mellizos? —interviene mi madre—. ¡Ay, Ginny, querida! Vas a acabar agotada. ¿Cómo vas a...?

—No, no se agotará —la corta Harry bruscamente antes de que haga que tenga ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella de nuevo—. Me tiene a mí.

Mi madre vuelve a sentarse y cierra la boca, y yo me derrito con un leve suspiro. Sí, lo tengo a él.

—Y nos tienes a nosotros, querida —añade mi madre con cariño—. Lo siento mucho. Es que no me lo esperaba. —Se inclina y me ofrece la mano. La acepto—. Siempre estaremos ahí.

Sonrío, pero al instante me doy cuenta de que en realidad no estarán ahí. Viven a kilómetros de Londres, y puesto que no contamos con la familia de Harry, no podré llamar a los abuelos para acercarme y poder relajarme aunque sea por una hora. No podré ir a casa de mi madre a tomar un té mientras charlamos para que pueda ver a sus nietos. Harry me aprieta la mano y me saca de mis tristes e inesperados pensamientos. Lo miro y él me mira directamente a los ojos.

—Me tienes a mí —reafirma como si me estuviera leyendo la mente.

Probablemente lo haya hecho. Asiento y trato de convencerme de que él es todo cuanto necesito, pero con dos bebés a los que cuidar y con Harry en La Mansión, me veo bastante sola. La interacción con adultos será limitada porque, admitámoslo, salir por ahí con dos criaturas va a ser complicado, así que dependeré prácticamente de las visitas que me hagan.

—¿Ya lo tienen?

Levanto la vista y veo a una camarera armada con una libreta y un bolígrafo lista para anotar nuestros pedidos. Sonríe alegremente, y le sonríe alegremente a Harry.

—Yo tomaré el filete, por favor —digo colocándole la mano sobre la rodilla a mi marido como por instinto para marcarlo.

La camarera no hace ademán de escribir nada ni tampoco me pregunta cómo lo quiero, sino que sigue ahí plantada, haciéndole ojitos a mi dios y recorriendo con la mirada su magnífico cuerpo con todo el descaro del mundo.

—Yo tomaré el filete —repito, esta vez sin el «por favor»—. Al punto.

—¿Disculpe? —Finalmente la chica aparta los ojos de Harry, que se esfuerza por contener la risa mientras finge estar leyendo el menú.

—El filete. Al punto. ¿Quieres que lo anote yo? —pregunto de mala leche. Harry se ríe por lo bajo.

—Ah, claro. —Empieza a escribirlo—. ¿Y ustedes? —pregunta entonces mirando a mis padres.

—Mejillones para mí —gruñe mi padre.

—Y la mariscada para mí —canturrea mi madre—. Y otra copa de vino —añade levantando la suya vacía.

La camarera lo apunta todo y se vuelve hacia Harry de nuevo. Sonríe otra vez.

—¿Y para usted, caballero?

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —dice él mientras le sonríe con esa sonrisa reservada sólo para las mujeres, lo que la obliga a retroceder unos cuantos metros.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y veo cómo se toquetea la coleta y se pone como un tomate.

—El cordero está muy bueno.

—Tomará lo mismo que yo —intervengo. Recojo todos los menús y se los entrego con una dulce sonrisa falsa—. Al punto.

—¿Sí? —Mira a Harry esperando su confirmación.

—Lo que diga mi esposa. —Se inclina y me rodea los hombros con el brazo, pero con la mirada fija en la camarera—. Siempre hago lo que me manda, así que por lo visto hoy comeré filete.

Resoplo, mi madre y mi padre se echan a reír, y la camarera se derrite sobre su libreta, probablemente deseando tener también un dios que la obedezca. Esto es increíble. Se aparta y se guarda el bolígrafo y la libreta en el bolsillo del delantal.

—Eres imposible —digo, y mis padres ríen y miran con aprecio a Harry mientras me mordisquea el cuello—. ¿Desde cuándo haces lo que yo te mando?

—Ginny, eso ha estado muy feo —me reprende mi madre—. Harry puede comer lo que quiera.

—Tranquila, Molly —dice él, y continúa chupeteándome el cuello un poco más—. Ginny sabe lo que me gusta.

—Te gusta ser imposible —bromeo, y me rasco suavemente la cara contra su barba incipiente.

—Me gusta cuando te pones posesiva —me susurra al oído—. Ojalá pudiera tumbarte sobre la mesa y follarte como un animal.

No me avergüenza ni me sonroja que haya dicho esas palabras tan directas sin importarle lo más mínimo quiénes nos acompañan. Sé que sólo las he oído yo. Me vuelvo hacia él y pego la boca a su oreja.

—Deja de decir la palabra «follar» a menos que vayas a follarme.

—Vigila esa boca.

—No.

Se echa a reír y me da un mordisco en el cuello.

—Ya te vale.

—¡Brindemos! —El tono alegre de mi padre interrumpe nuestro momento privado—. ¡Por los mellizos!

—¡Por los mellizos! —canturrea mi madre, y todos hacemos chocar nuestros vasos conscientes de que voy a ponerme tremendamente gorda.

Disfruto de mi filete, aunque no puedo dejar de mirar con anhelo al otro lado de la mesa, donde mis padres engullen con avidez su delicioso marisco. Más tarde, Harry paga la cuenta y regresamos a casa dando un paseo.

Mi madre va explicándole a Harry todos los rincones mientras caminamos. Al llegar, mi padre se sienta junto a la ventana en su sitio de siempre, armado con el mando a distancia, mientras que mi madre pone agua a hervir.

—¿Queréis un té antes de acostaros? —pregunta.

Harry me mira desde el otro lado de la cocina y me pilla bostezando.

—No, voy a llevarme a Ginny a la cama. Vamos, señorita. —Se acerca, me apoya las manos sobre los hombros y me dirige fuera de la cocina. No ofrezco resistencia—. Dale las buenas noches a tu madre.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

—Sí, acostaos ya. Tenéis que madrugar mucho —dice mientras enciende el hervidor.

—Dale las buenas noches a tu padre —me ordena Harry mientras pasamos por el salón.

—Buenas noches, papá.

—Buenas noches a los dos. —Mi padre ni siquiera aparta la vista del televisor.

Harry me empuja por la escalera y me guía por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a la habitación de invitados, donde empieza a desnudarme.

—Ha estado bien —digo mientras me quita el vestido por la cabeza.

—Sí, pero tu madre sigue siendo una pesadilla —responde él secamente—. Dame la muñeca.

Le ofrezco la mano y observo cómo me quita el Rolex y lo deja sobre la mesilla de noche.

—Has vuelto a hacerla callar —digo sonriendo.

Acerca las manos a mi cuello y empieza a deshacerme el nudo del pañuelo de encaje.

—Ya aprenderá. —Me quita el pañuelo y el diamante queda expuesto. Sonríe y me lo coloca recto—. ¿Tienes ganas de pasar unos días de contacto constante?

—Me muero de ganas —respondo sin vacilar, y empiezo a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Es la verdad. Ha sido una noche estupenda, pero no me encontraré en el séptimo cielo de Harry hasta que estemos solos. Le deslizo la prenda por los hombros y suspiro—. Eres demasiado perfecto.

—Me inclino para besarle el pecho y me quedo un rato con los labios pegados a su piel.

—Lo sé —coincide sin broma ni sarcasmo. Lo sabe, el muy arrogante. Dejo caer su camisa y empiezo a desabrocharle la cremallera de los vaqueros. Después deslizo las manos por su espalda y desciendo hasta la solidez de su trasero.

—Me encanta esto —digo clavándole las uñas.

—Lo sé —vuelve a coincidir, y me saca una sonrisa.

Cuando llego hasta sus muslos, deslizo la mano hacia adelante y lo agarro sin fuerza. Está duro, tal y como esperaba.

—Y ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta esto.

Inspira con los dientes apretados y aparta la ingle, pero yo sigo agarrándolo.

—Ginny, nena, no pienso tomarte bajo el techo de tu madre.

—¿Por qué? —digo haciendo pucheros—. Estaré calladita —continúo entrando en modo seductora.

Me mira poco convencido, y hace bien. No puedo garantizar eso.

—No creo que seas capaz.

Me pongo de rodillas para desatarle los cordones de los zapatos y él levanta un pie y luego el otro para que se los quite junto con los calcetines. Agarro la cintura de sus pantalones y se los bajo por las piernas lentamente.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Arriba. —Le doy un golpecito en el tobillo.

—Quieres decir que me sorprendería de lo que soy capaz de hacer que hagas. —Levanta el pie para que le quite los vaqueros y el bóxer—. Pero yo nunca me sorprendo. Sé qué efecto tengo en ti.

Suena engreído, pero sus palabras son totalmente ciertas, aunque no se lo digo, claro. No hace ninguna falta. En lugar de alimentar su tremendo ego, me inclino y le beso el empeine. Después muevo los labios hacia su tobillo y empiezo a trazar círculos con la lengua y a besarle la pierna en dirección ascendente.

Me tomo mi tiempo. Apoyo las palmas abiertas en la parte anterior de sus muslos para sentir su calor mientras mi boca recorre cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, pero pronto llego hasta su cuello, a pesar de mi determinación de alargar la cosa lo máximo posible.

Inspiro su aroma y me pongo de puntillas para alcanzar su barbilla, que está más elevada que de costumbre porque está mirando al techo. No llego.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy intentando controlarme —dice con voz grave.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—No digas eso, Ginny —me advierte.

—No quiero que lo hagas —repito con voz grave y gutural mientras le muerdo el cuello.

Actúa de prisa. Me enrosca el brazo alrededor de la cintura y me empotra contra la pared más cercana con un gruñido. Estoy extasiada. Intento hacerme la dura, pero mis labios se separan y empiezo a exhalar jadeos de sorpresa.

—Estás haciendo algo de ruido —señala tranquilamente mientras me sujeta por un lado de la cara y pega la boca a mi oreja.

Cierro los labios, aprieto los ojos con fuerza y apoyo la cabeza contra la pared. Tengo que centrarme, porque me lo va a poner difícil, aunque sé que no me va a dar con fuerza.

—Escúchame bien. —Me desabrocha el sujetador mientras sigue sujetándome de la mejilla y habla con la boca pegada a mi oreja—. Parece que a tus padres les caigo bien. No lo fastidies.

Joder, mi seguridad flaquea por momentos. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no reservó un hotel? Me muerdo el labio con fuerza decidida a no hacer ruido mientras me despega el sujetador de encaje del cuerpo y lo tira al suelo.

Después se inclina y toma mi pezón en la boca, sorbiendo la pequeña protuberancia suavemente hasta que está totalmente erecta. Golpeo la cabeza contra la pared, con el rostro contraído, intentando contener un gemido de placer.

No lo consigo.

—Jodeeeerrrr —gruño golpeando contra la pared de nuevo.

—En fin —dice pegando los labios a mi boca rápidamente—. No puedes controlarlo, ¿verdad?

Sacudo la cabeza sin ningún pudor, dándole la razón.

—No.

—Y eso confirma lo que ambos sabemos, ¿verdad? —Menea las caderas desnudas hacia arriba, obligándome a ponerme de puntillas para intentar evitar el roce que hará que pierda por completo el control.

—Sí —jadeo agarrándome a sus hombros descubiertos.

—¿Y qué es, Ginny? —Me muerde el labio y lo mantiene entre sus dientes ligeramente mientras espera a que le dé la respuesta que ambos conocemos.

—Tú tienes el poder —confirmo.

Sus ojos brillan con aprobación y me inclino para acariciarlo, pero él se aparta de mí negando con la cabeza suavemente.

—Acabamos de aclarar quién tiene el poder. —Me aparta la mano—. Y debo salvaguardar mi actual posición favorable con tus padres, así que vas a estarte calladita. —Me mira esperando claramente que le confirme que lo entiendo. Y lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no puedo garantizar que no vaya a hacer ruido—. ¿Puedes estar calladita, Ginny?

—Sí —miento.

Me ha tendido una emboscada con su autoridad, y no voy a decir que no si al hacerlo va a meterme en la cama para que nos limitemos a acurrucarnos. Este embarazo está haciendo que tenga las hormonas disparadas. Estoy más desesperada que nunca, si es que eso es posible.

Parpadea vagamente y una sonrisa casi imperceptible empieza a formarse en su rostro. Levanta la mano y retira la mía de mi pelo.

—Me parece que tenemos un problema —susurra—. No te muevas. —Se aparta y me entran ganas de gritarle, pero después coge algo y camina hacia mí de nuevo, ocultando lo que ha cogido detrás de la espalda.

Estoy nerviosa, retorciéndome, y siento una tremenda curiosidad por saber qué está escondiendo, aunque no deja que sufra por mucho tiempo. Saca las manos y veo que sostiene mi pañuelo de encaje.

Se envuelve los puños con él y tira con fuerza. Aprieto los dientes, y los muslos. De hecho, todos mis músculos se han tensado considerablemente al pensar en el uso que va a darle al complemento.

Sé que no va a vendarme los ojos.

—Creo que a éste vamos a llamarlo un polvo en silencio. —Me acerca el pañuelo a la boca y lo hunde entre mis labios—. Mantén la lengua relajada —me ordena con suavidad mientras me rodea la cabeza con la prenda y la ata con firmeza, aunque no demasiado tensa—. Cuando sientas la necesidad de gritar, muerde el pañuelo, ¿entendido?

Asiento, y mi mirada lo sigue mientras se agacha y me quita las bragas. Da igual que no pueda hablar, porque se me ha quedado la mente en blanco. No se me ocurre nada que decir, sólo puedo pensar en lo que está por venir. Y puede que una pequeña parte de mí se pregunte si ha amordazado a alguien antes.

Seguramente sí. Las probabilidades son elevadas. La idea no me hace gracia, pero mi estado de sumisión evita que siga con ese hilo de pensamiento (eso, y la lengua caliente que asciende por la parte interior de mi pierna). No quiero gritar, pero muerdo el pañuelo de todos modos, cierro los ojos y siento cómo mi corazón late a un ritmo constante en mi pecho.

Estoy sorprendentemente relajada.

Harry respira de manera agitada en mi oído mientras entrelaza los dedos con los míos, me levanta las manos y me las pega contra la pared que tengo detrás mientras me besa la piel sensible de la parte interior del brazo dolorosamente despacio. Se está tomando su tiempo. Empiezo a temer que sólo vaya a gritar de impaciencia.

—Creo que vamos a hacer esto tumbados —dice.

Su tono de voz seguro me hace rogar por el control mientras baja nuestras manos, con los dedos aún cruzados, y empieza a caminar hacia atrás animándome a seguirlo, aunque no es necesario: seguiría a este hombre allá adonde fuera, ya sea a la cama o al fin del mundo.

Se inclina, me coge en brazos y se arrodilla sobre la pequeña cama doble para colocarme encima de ella con suavidad. Me besa la punta de la nariz, me aparta el pelo de la cara y me pone ligeramente de lado, con una pierna levantada y flexionada para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre la que sigue extendida encima de la cama.

Se inclina hacia adelante apoyándose en una mano y sujetándome la pierna en alto con la otra, controlando lo que hace y acercándose hasta quedarse a unos milímetros de mi abertura. Si pudiera gritaría, pero me limito a agarrarme a la cabecera de la cama. Arqueo la espalda, pero él no se mueve. Es una tortura.

—Ginny —dice besándome el pie—. No hay nada mejor que esto. —Se hunde lentamente en mí, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y me siento obligada a mirar.

Supero la tremenda necesidad de cerrar los ojos de pura dicha para poder verle la cara. Tensa la mandíbula, me agarra el tobillo con más fuerza, apoya la mano libre en mi cintura y en su torso se marcan las líneas de todos sus músculos definidos. Quiero tocarlo, pero estoy inmovilizada por el placer. Es verdad: nada puede, ni podrá jamás superar esto. Es angustiosamente delicioso, y estoy por completo paralizada, por completo cautivada y enamorada de él hasta las trancas.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunta mientras se retira lentamente.

Estaba tan concentrada en el movimiento de sus músculos que no me he dado cuenta de que ha bajado la cabeza y me está observando. Me amordaza, me inflige todo este placer y ahora espera lo imposible. ¿Quiere que conteste? No hace falta, sabe la respuesta perfectamente, pero asiento de todos modos. No sonríe ni muestra aprobación alguna a mi respuesta. Se limita a seguir hundiéndose en mí poco a poco, como si me estuviera recompensando por mi respuesta silenciosa.

—A mí también me gusta lo que veo. —Me regala un golpe preciso de sus caderas. Tal vez no pueda gritar de placer, pero puedo gemir, y lo hago.

Se retira lentamente y a continuación vuelve a hundirse de golpe. Está empezando a alcanzar un ritmo estable. Permanece controlado, exacto y totalmente poderoso, pero sin la fuerza que sé que es capaz de alcanzar. Está dispuesto a demostrarme que no es necesario hacerlo con rudeza, con la rudeza que creo necesitar y que no sé si necesitaría de no estar embarazada. Me está concediendo un capricho.

Me está consintiendo. Y puedo sobrevivir con esto durante los próximos meses. Gimo de nuevo mientras él empuja, y cuando siento que sus dientes se hunden en mi tobillo, echo la cabeza atrás y unos calurosos calambres recorren todo mi cuerpo, erizando mi piel y concentrándose intensamente entre mis piernas.

—Está perdiendo el control —jadea, y se eleva un poco más sobre sus rodillas, arrastrando la parte inferior de mi cuerpo consigo.

Empiezo a sacudir la cabeza, a agarrarme con más fuerza a la cabecera y a retorcer mi cuerpo para tratar de incorporarme, pero mi intento es en vano. Jamás lograré vencerlo. Me sujeta con firmeza de la cadera y me mantiene donde quiere que esté.

—No te resistas, Ginny. —Arremete con fuerza pero con cuidado. Aunque está muy lejos de alcanzar la potencia de la que es capaz, sigue siendo delicioso. No la necesito. La ansío. Hay una gran diferencia, pero ha alimentado mi deseo insaciable y ahora la espero.

Vuelve a hundirse en mí hasta el fondo. Intento incorporarme de nuevo pero no sirve de nada. Jamás lo lograré, sólo conseguiré agotarme, y quiero reservar mis energías para la explosión que se está acercando. Muerdo el pañuelo y dejo escapar un grito ahogado.

—¿Hago que te sientas cómoda, nena? —pregunta con evidente engreimiento mientras se retira a un ritmo constante.

No lo miro. Cierro los ojos y centro la atención en los fuertes latidos de mi sexo. Me exige que lo controle. Me está dominando, y aunque lo hace de una forma lenta y casi sin esfuerzo, está muy dentro de mí y es muy placentero, así que voy a estallar.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Ginny. —Se hunde, menea la cadera y vuelve a salir—. Mi seductora se está volviendo más fuerte. —Entra de nuevo, mueve la cadera, vuelve a salir.

Gimo y me agarro con fuerza a la cabecera. El flujo de su cuerpo en el mío es inconcebiblemente delicioso. Qué gusto. ¡Joder! Intento gritar su nombre pero sólo consigo emitir un aullido sofocado e inaudible.

—¡Ginny! —susurra sonoramente—. ¡Cierra la boca!

A esa dura orden le sigue un movimiento menos controlado de sus caderas que me obliga a gritar de nuevo, pero el sonido es igualmente indescifrable. Empiezo a alcanzar la cúspide del placer. Acerca la boca a mi pierna, me clava los dientes en ella y comienza a acariciarme el clítoris con el pulgar.

Ya está. Trago saliva. Mi cuerpo forma un rígido arco y los espasmos se apoderan de todos mis músculos.

Muerdo con fuerza el pañuelo de encaje. Si pudiera hablar, no pararía de decir palabrotas de placer, así que por suerte para él no puedo hacerlo. Estoy temblando y gimiendo. Harry sigue hundiéndose en mí, aún erecto, mientras continúa mordiéndome el tobillo. Estoy liberando el placer, pero parece no detenerse nunca.

Me siento tremendamente agradecida cuando finalmente me suelta la pierna y puedo tumbarme boca arriba. Estoy agotada, aunque mis músculos siguen contrayéndose sin parar alrededor de Harry mientras él continúa clavado en mi interior y se acomoda entre mis muslos.

—¿Te ha gustado? —pregunta con las cejas enarcadas con confianza mientras me mira. Yo asiento y cierro los ojos a pesar de lo desesperada que estoy por mantenerlos fijos en su maravilloso rostro húmedo. También quiero tocar su pelo y tirar de él, pero tengo los brazos soldados a la cabecera

—. Ni te imaginas la satisfacción que siento al ver cómo te deshaces bajo mi tacto —susurra.

Abro los ojos brevemente y veo cómo eleva su torso, apoyado sobre sus musculosos brazos. No intenta rozarme, parece contentarse con planear sobre mí.

Al cabo de unos instantes sigue en la misma postura, pero todavía dando sacudidas dentro de mí. Me obligo a abrir bien los ojos. Me está mirando, esperando a que lo haga.

—Ha vuelto.

Sí, apenas, y sigue contrayéndose alrededor de su polla palpitante. Intento decir algo. Mi mente extenuada había olvidado que estoy amordazada, pero en cuanto me doy cuenta de mi limitación, convenzo a mis brazos para moverse y permitirme atrapar su cara entre las palmas de mis manos.

Lleva barba de dos días. Me encanta.

Gira la cabeza y me besa la palma antes de apoyarse sobre sus hombros y meter los dedos bajo el pañuelo para bajármelo por la barbilla hasta dejarlo alrededor de mi cuello. Ya puedo hablar y, curiosamente, ahora ya no quiero decir nada. Sostengo el rostro de Harry y absorbo la felicidad que emana de sus preciosos ojos verdes y no necesito hacer nada más.

—Quiero besarte —declara, pero aunque su proclamación me resulta muy dulce, está a años luz de su típico «bésame», lo que probablemente explique mi ceño fruncido. Los ojos de Harry brillan con diversión.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ajá. —Me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior y observa atentamente—. Sí, mucho.

—Puedes besarme. —Estar amordazada ha hecho que se me seque la garganta y mi voz es áspera y grave.

Su dedo alcanza la comisura de mi boca y empieza a recorrer mi labio de nuevo hacia el otro extremo.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso. —Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir, fijándolos directamente en mí—. Sólo pensaba en voz alta.

—¿Y si dejas de pensar y actúas? —Elevo las caderas para mostrarle que me gustaría que me hiciera algo más que besarme. Sus movimientos van a hacer que vuelva a calentarme. Sigo palpitando y apretando su erección dentro de mí.

—¿Me está dando usted órdenes, señora Potter?

—¿Me está rechazando, señor Potter?

—No, pero...

—Ya sé quién tiene el poder —lo interrumpo, y él me sonríe con picardía mientras se agacha, pega los labios a los míos y toma lo que estoy tan dispuesta a darle.

—Jamás había probado nada tan delicioso. —Menea las caderas y sacude mis restos de placer.

—¿Ni siquiera un pastelito de Ginny? —le pregunto pegada a su boca húmeda y exuberante.

—Ni siquiera —confirma dándome besos por la cara hasta llegar a mi oreja—. Ni siquiera la mantequilla de cacahuete —murmura, baja el brazo y me rodea la rodilla con él. Tira de mi pierna flexionada hacia arriba y hunde el puño en el colchón de manera que mi pierna envuelva todo su brazo—. No hay nada tan puro... —me chupa el lóbulo—, tierno... —me lo mordisquea—, y desnudo... — dice, y tira de mi carne con los dientes. Me estremezco mientras me besa la mejilla y hunde la lengua en mi boca— como mi Ginny —termina con un susurro—. Mi pura, tierna y desnuda Ginny. Y voy a tenerla tres días enteros... toda... para... mí.

Sonrío pegada a sus labios, hundo los dedos en su pelo y no puedo evitar darle un tironcito juguetón mientras él gruñe y me bendice con esas exquisitas y maravillosamente diestras caderas. Me penetra profundamente, con firmes embestidas, y luego se retira con suavidad. Yo suspiro y él gruñe, pero no tengo intención de volver a correrme.

Podría hacerlo, pero no quiero. Quiero concentrarme en él, de modo que recibo sus movimientos con los míos, asegurándome de ofrecerle un contacto y un placer óptimos.

Cuando noto que sus músculos se tensan alrededor de mi cuerpo, sé que está a punto, de modo que lo beso con más intensidad, le tiro del pelo con algo más de fuerza y gimo. Está cerca y, cuando se retira lanzando un grito ahogado, sé que quiere verme los ojos. Mis manos se desplazan directamente a su cuello. El pulso de la vena de su cuello va en consonancia con su respiración agitada. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, la suya cargada de deseo y la mía llena de entrega.

—Se me va a salir el corazón —murmura embistiéndome una última vez hasta el fondo y permaneciendo ahí mientras inhala con dificultad y empieza a temblar—. Joder, qué gusto.

Yo no me corro, pero eso no evita que jadee ligeramente y que tenga que esforzarme por controlar mi propia respiración. Le rodeo la cintura con los muslos y elevo los brazos a sus hombros para tirar de él hacia mí.

Lo beso intensamente e invado su boca con ansia mientras su cuerpo tiembla y se sacude.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le pregunto pegada a su boca.

Él continúa besándome y me muerde la lengua ligeramente.

—Joder, no hagas preguntas estúpidas —me advierte, muy serio.

Después se aparta, se tumba boca arriba y levanta el brazo instándome a ocupar mi sitio preferido. Mis dedos se posan sobre su cicatriz y empiezan a recorrerla de un lado a otro mientras él me estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza y aspira mi cabello.

—¿Estás bien?

—Joder, no hagas preguntas estúpidas —digo sonriendo pegada a su pecho.

—Ginny, un día te meteré una pastilla de jabón en la boca.

Es capaz.

—¿A qué hora salimos?

—Sobre las siete. El vuelo sale a mediodía desde Heathrow.

—¿Desde Heathrow? ¿Tenemos que ir de nuevo hasta Londres? —exclamo. ¿Está de coña?

—Sí. Fue el único vuelo que encontré con tan poco tiempo.

Me hundo en su pecho, pero ese tono era inapelable y, además, ¿qué conseguiría quejándome? Nada, y no sólo por la falta de tiempo y de disponibilidad.

—Podrías haber reservado algo desde Bristol, al menos —replico.

No he podido resistirme.

—Cállate. Hablemos de nuestros planes para el fin de semana.

—¿Has hecho planes? —pregunto.

—Sí, e incluyen un montón de encaje y mucha más piel desnuda. —Me besa la cabeza y pronto olvido mi enfado.

Mi hombre y yo solos y un montón de piel desnuda tras haber retirado una pila de encaje... lentamente. Sonrío, me acurruco más contra él y mi mente adormilada empieza a apagarse pensando en mil cosas relacionadas con Harry.


	23. CAPITULO 23

CAPITULO 23

—¿Lo tenéis todo? —Mi madre aún lleva puesto el camisón mientras se pasea de un lado para otro frente a la puerta de entrada.

—Sí —suspiro por enésima vez, exasperada.

—Vaya, ha sido corto, pero me alegro de que hayáis venido a vernos. —Me da unas palmaditas en las mejillas y me besa. No debería estar agradeciéndomelo a mí. De no ser por Harry, quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría retrasado este viaje—. Cuídate mucho.

Pongo los ojos en blanco pero la abrazo.

—Yo también me alegro de haber venido.

—¿Estás insinuando que no sé cuidar de mi mujer? —pregunta Harry, muy serio, mientras cierra el maletero del coche.

—No. Sólo le he dicho que se cuide —responde mi madre, y le lanza una mirada asesina a Harry

—. Jamás insinuaría que no sepas cuidar de _mi_ hija. —Lo está provocando. Es como si las mujeres de la familia Weasley tuviésemos la necesidad de pinchar a Harry Potter.

Se acerca y deja a mi padre echando un vistazo al DBS de sustitución.

—No necesita cuidarse porque ya la cuido yo —replica al tiempo que me aparta de los brazos de mi madre reclamando a su esposa—. Es mía. —Sonríe y me besa por si no había quedado lo bastante claro.

— Eres un peligro —resopla mi madre esforzándose por no sonreír—. ¡Athur! No te hagas ilusiones.

Todos nos volvemos y vemos a mi padre pasando la mano por el reluciente capó del Aston Martin. Si estuviera más cerca, seguro que lo oiría suspirar.

—Sólo lo estoy admirando —dice para sí—. ¿El tuyo no era de piel negra?

Miro a Harry y le envío un mensaje telepático para que piense en algo rápido que explique por qué el interior es ahora de color crema.

—El mío está en el taller. Es un coche de sustitución —se apresura a contestar con total normalidad. Miente mucho mejor que yo, y lo detesto.

Mi padre se echa a reír.

—En mi taller no nos dan coches de sustitución como éste.

Harry sonríe y me guía hasta el asiento del acompañante. Me empuja ligeramente hacia abajo, me abrocha el cinturón y me lo ajusta sobre el vientre. Le aparto las manos y me gruñe.

—No estoy incapacitada —mascullo.

—No, ya lo sé —dice mirándome con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Eres muy capaz de sacarme de quicio!

—Te sacas de quicio tú solito —replico, lo empujo y cierro la puerta. Bajo la ventanilla—.

¡Adiós! —Les lanzo un beso a mis padres y veo cómo Harry le estrecha la mano a mi padre, besa a mi madre en la mejilla y se acerca a la parte delantera del coche atravesándome con la mirada.

Sube y arranca el motor.

—Este fin de semana será mucho más agradable si haces lo que se te dice —gruñe mientras el DBS empieza a alejarse de la casa de mis padres.

Me despido de nuevo de ellos con la mano y me vuelvo en mi asiento para mirarlo.

—Sé ponerme el cinturón.

—Pero quiero hacerlo yo —masculla hoscamente—. Es mi obligación.

—¿Ponerme el cinturón? —Me echo a reír.

—El sarcasmo no te pega, señorita —repone, y empieza a pulsar unos botones en el volante—. Tengo la obligación de cuidar de ti. ¿Hoy no tienes náuseas?

—No —suspiro—. Parece que la galleta que me has metido a presión en la boca en cuanto he abierto los ojos ha funcionado —le digo, y doy un brinco cuando los altavoces del coche se conectan de repente y el mismísimo Justin Timberlake se une a nosotros. Me vuelvo hacia él con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión. Sabe que lo estoy mirando, pero se hace el sueco—. Les encargaste que metieran este CD, ¿verdad? —Hago todo lo posible por no reírme.

Harry frunce el ceño mirando la carretera.

—No digas tonterías.

—Lo hiciste. En el apartado de peticiones del formulario que completaste escribiste: «Por favor, metan el disco de Justin en el reproductor.» —Hago una pausa—. ¿Dibujaste un corazón y unos cuantos besos también? —Apenas puedo contener ya la sonrisa burlona.

Se vuelve lentamente con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Te crees muy graciosa?

—Sí. —Alargo la mano, subo el volumen y empiezo a reírme en mi asiento mientras canto y me burlo de mi dios fanático de JT—. ¡Oye! —grito cuando me aprieta con los dedos el hueso de la cadera y baja la música de nuevo—. Lo estaba disfrutando.

—Pues claro. Es un tío con mucho talento —afirma Harry, muy serio.

—Tú eres un tío con mucho talento.

—Lo sé —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Tenemos mucho en común. Es un gran tipo.

—¿Lo conoces en persona?

—No. No para de suplicármelo, pero estoy demasiado ocupado. —Vuelve a contener una sonrisa.

Me echo a reír y él se coloca las Wayfarer, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo y dedicarme un pequeño meneo rítmico de hombros.

El Harry relajado de nuevo. Joder, amo a este hombre.

Mi marido conduce alrededor del aeropuerto, sorteando coches y girando en la dirección equivocada. Es como si no tuviera ni idea de hacia adónde tiene que ir.

Veo por la ventanilla cómo dejamos atrás el cartel que indica el aparcamiento y frunzo el ceño, extrañada. Entonces miro el reloj. Son las once y media, y se supone que nuestro avión sale dentro de treinta minutos. Ni siquiera hemos facturado, pasado por el control de seguridad ni nada.

—¡Mierda! —espeto, y cojo mi bolso del suelo.

—¡Ginny, esa boca! ¿Qué pasa? —Toma una curva con demasiada brusquedad y levanto rápidamente la mano para apoyarme en la puerta.

—¿Quieres tener cuidado? —lo reprendo, irritada. ¿Es buen momento para decirle que conduce como un loco?

—Ginny, en ningún otro lugar estarás más segura que en un coche conmigo. ¿Qué pasa? —No me mira, así que no ve mi cara de incredulidad, pero pronto recuerdo por qué estaba cagándome en todo.

—Mi pasaporte —digo rebuscando en el bolso totalmente en vano porque sé que no está aquí. Yo no lo he metido, y mi búsqueda se ralentiza cuando caigo en la cuenta de dónde lo he dejado. Se va a poner hecho una furia—. Me he dejado el pasaporte en la caja de los trastos —le digo, y me maldigo a mí misma por no haberla ordenado todavía.

Alarga la mano y abre la guantera.

—No, no te lo has dejado, pero has olvidado cambiar tu nombre, señorita Weasley. —Lo deja sobre mi regazo y me lanza una mirada de reproche.

—Entonces ¿voy a viajar como si estuviera soltera? —pregunto mientras lo abro y leo mi apellido.

—Cállate, Ginny. —Frena derrapando y salta afuera del coche. Se apresura hacia mi puerta y la abre. Podría haberlo hecho yo misma, pero estoy demasiado ocupada mirando a través del parabrisas con la boca entreabierta—. Vamos.

Un hombre que viste traje y botas se acerca acompañado de otro que lleva un uniforme de piloto.

Harry me quita el pasaporte de las manos y les estrecha la mano a ambos. Intercambian firmas y papeles y después sacan nuestro equipaje del maletero.

—¿Vas a pasarte el día aquí sentada, señorita? —Me ofrece la mano, yo la acepto automáticamente y dejo que tire de mí para salir del vehículo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto señalando con la cabeza un avión que parece de juguete que tenemos a sólo unos metros de distancia.

—Es un avión —dice con socarronería.

Me arrastra hacia el jet, y no me emociono más cuando nos acercamos porque su tamaño no aumenta, y no me inspira en absoluto confianza ver que Harry tiene que agacharse para entrar en el maldito trasto sin golpearse en toda la cabeza. Me detengo al ver la ridícula cantidad de pequeños escalones que tengo que subir para embarcar, y él se vuelve para ver por qué no subo cuando los brazos que nos unen se tensan.

—¿Qué pasa, Ginny?

—No pienso subirme a este cacharro. —De repente me invade un pánico irracional. Nunca he tenido miedo a volar, pero este avioncito hace que sienta ansiedad. Incluso me falta el aire.

Harry sonríe, pero frunce el ceño al mismo tiempo.

—Claro que lo harás. —Tira de mi brazo suavemente para animarme a hacerlo, pero no avanzo. De hecho, empiezo a retroceder—. Ginny, no me habías dicho que tenías miedo a volar. —Se vuelve por completo y me mira de frente, de nuevo fuera del jet.

—No lo tengo. Me gustan los aviones grandes. ¿Por qué no vamos en un avión grande? —Miro hacia atrás y veo un montón de aviones grandes—. ¿Por qué no podemos ir en uno de ésos?

—Porque probablemente ésos no vuelan a donde vamos nosotros —dice suavemente. Mi brazo empieza a descender cuando él se acerca, y entonces me coge la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

»Es totalmente seguro —me garantiza, y tira de mi cara para que deje de mirar todos esos grandes aviones en los que preferiría embarcar. Me da igual si no se dirigen a nuestro destino. Iré a donde me lleven.

—No parece seguro —replico mirando el aparato, y entonces veo a una mujer con una postura perfecta, un pelo perfecto, un maquillaje perfecto y una sonrisa perfecta—. Parece demasiado pequeño.

—Ginny. —Su voz suave y reconfortante me obliga a desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia él. Me está sonriendo—. Estás conmigo, con tu controlador sobreprotector, irracional y posesivo. —Me besa con

cariño—. ¿De verdad crees que te dejaría subir si corrieras algún peligro?

Sacudo la cabeza consciente de que me estoy comportando como una niña, pero el pánico me ha cogido por sorpresa. Debería sorprenderme el hecho de que posea un jet privado, pero no es así. Lo que me sorprende es el hecho de tener que volar en su jet privado.

—Estoy algo nerviosa —admito al ser consciente de la presencia de todo el personal, incluido el capitán, detrás de mí.

—Responde a mi pregunta —insiste.

—No, sé que no.

—Bien. —Se coloca detrás de mí, me agarra de los hombros y me empuja suavemente para que suba los escalones—. Te va a encantar, créeme.

—¡Buenos días! —La mujer perfecta, que sigue de pie en su sitio, nos saluda y señala con el brazo el lugar hacia el que tenemos que ir, aunque no es necesario. Sólo hay dos caminos que tomar, y no pienso acercarme a la cabina de mando.

Cuando el interior del avión aparece ante nosotros, veo unos pocos asientos enormes, todos de piel, reclinables, divididos en dos filas, una a cada lado. Llegamos hasta ellos y Harry me obliga a volverme y a sentarme sobre un asiento mullido. Me mantengo calladita y resisto el impulso de salir corriendo mientras me abrocha el cinturón y se sienta enfrente de mí. Al instante me coloca los pies sobre su regazo.

—¿Desea champán, señor? —La mujer perfecta ha vuelto, y veo cómo le sonríe a mi dios, pero estoy demasiado ocupada intentando superar mi patética ansiedad.

—Sólo agua —responde Harry tajantemente y sin sonreír, sin mirarla y sin pedirlo «por favor». La mujer se retira apresuradamente y él me quita las bailarinas de los pies, las deja caer al suelo sin cuidado, se acomoda y me recoloca los pies de modo que estén en un buen ángulo para que pueda masajeármelos—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

—No mucho. —No tengo ni idea de qué me pasa—. Había vuelos regulares disponibles, ¿no? — pregunto con recelo mientras echo un vistazo por la ventanilla, más pequeña de lo normal.

—No lo sé, no lo miré. Nosotros no viajamos en vuelos comerciales, Ginny.

—Habla por ti. Yo sí lo hago. —Muevo los dedos de los pies—. Tengo los pies hinchados.

Sus pulgares obran maravillas trazando firmes círculos en los arcos de mis pies.

—Cierra los ojos y ponte cómoda, nena —me ordena con ternura, y lo obedezco. Cierro los ojos lentamente, y la última imagen que veo es la de mi dios masajeándome con cariño los pies, intentando liberarme de mi repentino ataque de ansiedad.

Desconecto y me sumo en un estado semiconsciente de dicha, un estado que no me cuesta nada alcanzar cuando él me está tocando, aunque sea sólo los pies. Como siempre, él está intentando eliminar todas mis preocupaciones, ya sean justificadas o totalmente triviales e innecesarias, como este repentino miedo a volar.

Mi estado subliminal apenas es consciente de que, ya sean preocupaciones triviales o justificadas, es siempre Harry quien las provoca.

Y entonces empiezo a pensar en todo lo relacionado con él y sonrío para mis adentros. Pienso en el encaje, en las calas, en la mantequilla de cacahuete y en cómo me regaña cuando digo tacos. Suspiro. Pienso en las distintas clases de polvos, en lo irascible, juguetón y considerado que es.

Puede que ahora esté sonriendo físicamente. Pienso en las esposas, en la mordaza, en el crucifijo, en la máquina de remo y en el pastelito de Ginny. Mi corazón se acelera. Pienso en ese negro azabache y en esos ojos verdes, brillantes y adictivos, en su perfección apolínea y en la barba de dos días.

Pienso en la manera que tiene de subirse el cuello de los polos, en sus distintas sonrisas, para otras mujeres y para mí, y ahora también para mi vientre. Pienso en lo feroz, protector y dominante que es, en la manera que tiene de caminar y de atraparme, y en sus distintas formas de amarme, con una adoración total y absoluta.

Y pienso en la manera en que le devuelvo ese amor.

Me revuelvo en mi asiento y, en mi subconsciente, oigo su risa suave y grave. Después siento el calor húmedo de su lengua en mis dedos de los pies. Sonrío mientras mi guapo marido me saca de mi ensoñación. Abro un ojo y me encuentro con esa sonrisa reservada sólo para mí.

—¿Estabas soñando? —pregunta mordisqueándome el dedo meñique del pie.

—Contigo —suspiro—. Avísame cuando vayamos a despegar para que meta la cabeza entre las piernas.

—Yo meteré la cabeza entre tus piernas. —Me chupa el dedo y me estremezco.

—Tú avísame.

—Mira por la ventana, nena.

Frunzo el ceño y me asomo esperando ver pistas y aviones, pero sólo veo nubes.

—¡Anda!

Por un segundo me entra el pánico, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que no registro ningún movimiento. Apenas se oye ningún ruido tampoco. Todo está tranquilo. Miro al otro lado y veo nuestros vasos de agua colocados sobre una mesa reluciente. Entonces me asomo por el pasillo y veo a la mujer perfecta ocupándose de sus cosas al otro extremo del jet.

—¿Por qué no me has avisado? —pregunto acomodándome de nuevo en mi asiento.

Me besa el dedo.

—¿Y perderme los sonidos y las caras que estabas poniendo? —Me suelta el pie—. Ven aquí. —

No vacilo ni por un segundo. Me desabrocho el cinturón y prácticamente me abalanzo sobre su regazo, hundo la cabeza bajo su barbilla y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos—. Vuelve a dormirte y sueña conmigo, señorita.

No hace falta que me lo diga dos veces. Con el madrugón y el viaje al aeropuerto, estoy agotada, y no quiero estar hecha polvo cuando lleguemos a donde sea que vayamos. Todavía no le he preguntado, pero me da igual.

Será un sitio cálido y soleado donde estaremos solos Harry y yo. Me despierto y veo que sigo pegada a su cuerpo. Lo oigo hablar en voz baja pero no entiendo lo que dice. Adormilada, me separo un poco y veo a la mujer perfecta a nuestro lado.

—Bienvenida a Málaga, señora Potter —dice, y me ofrece una enorme sonrisa profesional y falsa.

—Gracias. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa. La mía es más pequeña pero mucho más sincera. ¿Málaga?

¿Málaga, en España? ¿La Málaga que está cerca de Marbella?

—Mi preciosa se ha despertado. —Me besa en la mejilla—. ¿Has disfrutado del vuelo?

Lo miro a través de mis ojos adormilados y veo que me sonríe con el cabello rubio totalmente revuelto.

—¿Te tiro del pelo mientras duermo? —grazno mientras levanto la mano para arreglárselo un poco.

—Haces muchas cosas mientras duermes. Me pasaría la vida observándote.

Intento moverme pero no lo consigo.

—Necesito estirarme —protesto retorciéndome.

Oigo un clic y quedo libre al instante.

—Tenía que abrocharte el cinturón. —Me ayuda a levantarme y me mira mientras alzo los brazos y casi llego al techo del avión. Qué bien. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿No se supone que tengo que estar en mi propio asiento con el cinturón puesto para aterrizar?

—pregunto—. ¿Con el respaldo recto, la mesa recogida y todas mis pertenencias metidas debajo del asiento delantero?

Enarca una ceja con sarcasmo.

—Sí. He estado a punto de pegarle a esa señorita tan agradable. —Se pone de pie y tira de mi blusa, que se me ha subido hasta el ombligo mientras me estiro. La sujeta en su sitio hasta que he terminado—. ¿Ya has acabado?

—Sí —bostezo y suelta el dobladillo. Sé que esto es probablemente un ejemplo de lo que me espera los próximos tres días, pero más le vale relajarse pronto, porque he traído los biquinis y pienso ponérmelos.

Cuando salimos a la luz del día, sonrío al sentir el calor que acaricia mi rostro y que calienta todo mi cuerpo. Más todavía. El calor interior que ya invade mi cuerpo irá en aumento durante los próximos días. Cuando llegamos a la pista nos recibe inmediatamente un hombre español muy elegante que le entrega a Harry unas llaves. Entonces veo un DBS.

—¿En serio? —espeto—. ¿No podemos coger un taxi?

Él resopla y firma los papeles que le ponen delante.

—Yo no voy en transporte público, Ginny.

—Pues deberías. Te ahorrarías una fortuna.

Devuelve los papeles y hace como que va a meterme en el asiento equivocado del coche para tomarme un poco el pelo. Una vez que me ha abrochado el cinturón y que yo me he espabilado, me acomodo en el familiar asiento de piel, quizá algo más cálido, y oigo cómo cargan el equipaje en el maletero.

Harry sube al coche y se pone las gafas de sol.

—¿Estás preparada para el atracón de los próximos tres días?

—No, llévame a casa. —Sonrío y me inclino hacia él para darle un beso en los labios.

—De eso, nada, señorita. Eres toda mía, y pienso aprovecharlo al máximo. —Me devuelve el beso, me agarra de la nuca y me acerca más a él.

—Siempre soy tuya.

—Exacto. Ve acostumbrándote. —Me suelta, arranca el motor y nos alejamos del jet privado.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada —respondo mientras apoyo el codo en la puerta y me recuesto para ver pasar el entorno desconocido. Es todo bastante aburrido, con hormigón por todas partes desde que salimos del aeropuerto y nos alejamos del bullicio del centro de Málaga, pero cuando llegamos a la carretera junto a la costa, las vistas del Mediterráneo fundiéndose con el cielo cautivan mi atención

durante el resto del trayecto.

En el equipo de música suena Mansun, _Wide Open Space_ , y el olor a calor mezclado con el polvo de la carretera desgastada eclipsan el olor a agua fresca que emana de mi hombre, y me molesta su intrusión en mi nariz. Aparte de eso, todo es maravilloso. Avanzamos en un cómodo silencio, con la compañía de la música de fondo.

Harry apoya la mano sobre mi rodilla y yo se la estrecho. Miro un momento su perfil y sonrío antes de cerrar los ojos y relajarme más aún sobre el asiento para pensar en el tiempo tranquilo y sin interrupciones que tenemos por delante.

No estoy dormida, pero abro los ojos al notar un montón de baches, y el coche empieza a dar trompicones. Miro la carretera que tenemos delante y lo primero que me llama la atención es su terrible estado de conservación.

Hay escombros por toda la superficie repleta de grietas, y Harry empieza a conducir el preciado coche con sumo cuidado. Jamás lo había visto conducir con tanta cautela, pero es bastante evidente que si lo hiciese algo más de prisa acabaríamos volcando.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto mientras miro a nuestro alrededor en busca de algo interesante.

No hay nada. Sólo terrenos abandonados, esta carretera destrozada y polvorienta y unas cuantas casas. No, sería más apropiado decir: «No puedo creer que haya gente viviendo ahí.»

—Esto es el paraíso, nena —dice él, completamente en serio.

Casi me echo a reír, pero la preocupación me lo impide. Yo he visto el paraíso, principalmente en fotos, y esto dista mucho de la idea que tengo de él. Estoy a punto de pedirle que dé media vuelta, pero entonces diviso unas puertas gigantes de madera con dos enormes muros blanquecinos altos y largos a ambos lados. Y entonces lo veo.

Hay un cartel en la pared junto a la puerta en el que se lee «Paraíso». No puede ser. ¿Paraíso? Esto no tiene nada de paraíso. ¿No había otro sitio con un nombre más cutre en el que quedarse? ¿Paraíso?

Esos muros no han visto una capa de pintura desde hace por lo menos veinte años, y empiezo a sentir náuseas del traqueteo del vehículo. ¿Me ha traído a este cuchitril? ¿Me tiene para él solo durante tres días y me trae aquí?

Preferiría dormir en el coche. Mi mente serena ya no lo está tanto, no ahora que estoy rodeada por estas vistas tan inquietantes. Sí, es un lugar tranquilo, pero los alrededores desiertos me ponen los pelos de punta.

—Harry... —No sé qué decir. No parece en absoluto preocupado, lo que me hace pensar que ya ha estado aquí antes. Y, si es así, ¿por qué iba a volver? No me da ninguna explicación.

Aprieta un interruptor y sonríe cariñosamente mientras las puertas de madera empiezan a abrirse con un chirrido. Sin duda debe de haber estado aquí antes. Decido mantener la boca cerrada a pesar de lo que me indica mi sentido común. No pienso quedarme aquí. Ni hablar.

Estoy toda enfurruñada mientras cruzamos las puertas y nos vemos inmediatamente engullidos por la sombra de la bóveda vegetal más verde que he visto en mi vida, que se extiende por todo el camino. Las flores blancas se acumulan aquí y allá entre el follaje, y una potente fragancia inunda el coche a pesar de que todas las ventanas están cerradas.

—¿Qué es este olor? —digo inhalando profundamente y exhalando con un suspiro.

—Pues esto no es nada. Por la noche es muy intenso. —Él también inspira hondo y se deleita con el aroma mientras exhala. Estoy muy intrigada. Parece estar rememorando algo.

El aroma es divino, aunque sigue preocupándome nuestra ubicación, pero entonces el sol aparece hacia el final del camino y los intermitentes rayos de luz que penetran a través del parabrisas me obligan a entornar los ojos, a pesar de que llevo puestas las gafas de sol. Es como si alguien hubiera encendido de repente una luz y me hubiera transportado al instante al...

Paraíso.

Me quedo sin palabras. Me desabrocho el cinturón para inclinarme hacia adelante y parpadeo para comprobar que no me estoy imaginando lo que estoy viendo. La sucia jungla de cemento y desperdicios ha desaparecido y ha dado paso a un lugar idílico, rebosante de vegetación, de céspedes perfectamente cortados y de pérgolas cargadas de flores rojas.

De repente hemos dejado de avanzar, y no tardo ni un segundo en bajar del coche y cerrar la puerta para absorber el magnífico espacio que me rodea ahora. Echo a andar hacia el camino empedrado que da a la villa de terracota que tengo delante, sin esperar a Harry y sin mirar si viene detrás. Subo los escalones que llevan al porche que rodea por entero la propiedad y me vuelvo para admirar los jardines.

En efecto, es el paraíso.

Cuando creo que ya lo he asimilado todo bien, me vuelvo hacia Harry y lo encuentro sentado en el capó del DBS, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Está sonriendo.

—¡¿En qué piensa mi chica?! —me grita.

Estiro la mano y cojo una hoja suelta sobre la enredadera del enrejado que hay en el porche. La huelo y suspiro.

—Creo que acabo de llegar oficialmente al séptimo cielo de Harry.

—¿Adónde? —dice con un tono a medio camino entre la confusión y el regocijo.

Sonrío, suelto la hoja y echo a correr hacia él. Veo cómo su alborozo aumenta cuando se pone de pie y se prepara para recibir mi ataque. Me arrojo a sus brazos, me engancho a él como si fuera un monito como hago siempre y devoro su boca llena de entusiasmo. No me detiene. Me sujeta del culo y sonríe ante la exhibición de mi fuerza bruta.

—Es mi lugar preferido del mundo entero —digo liberando sus labios y mirándolo. Entonces me doy cuenta de que aún lleva las Wayfarer puestas y se las quito para poder verle los ojos.

—¿Estás contenta? —pregunta a pesar de que es bastante evidente que estoy que no quepo en mí de la dicha.

—Estoy loca de alegría. —Hundo los dedos en su pelo y le doy mi característico tironcito.

—Entonces, mi misión aquí ha terminado. —Acerca la boca a mi cuello y me lo muerde suavemente antes de despegarme de su cuerpo—. Voy a coger las maletas.

—Te ayudo —digo sin pensar siguiéndolo hasta la parte trasera del vehículo. Me detengo al instante en cuanto se vuelve y me mira con cara de advertencia—. Vale, pues no te ayudo. —Levanto las manos de manera pacífica, me acerco al asiento para coger mi bolso y sigo a mi hombre hacia la villa de una sola planta.

Deja las maletas en el suelo brevemente mientras prueba al menos tres llaves diferentes hasta que por fin encuentra la correcta. La puerta se abre y de pronto me veo sumida en una absoluta oscuridad.

Sólo unos pequeños rayos de luz penetran por los agujeros a través de las persianas bajadas. No veo mucho, pero sí que huelo, y dentro también huele de maravilla. El aroma es increíble y está por todas partes.

—Espera aquí —me ordena Harry, que deja las maletas junto a la puerta y sale de la casa de nuevo.

Y aquí me quedo, observando las paredes en busca de algún interruptor, pero no veo nada, ni siquiera con la débil luz que entra por la puerta. Y, de repente, es como si un foco se hubiera encendido en un escenario oscuro, y la luz del sol inunda la habitación hasta la pared de enfrente.

Entonces aparece otro foco, procedente de otra ventana, y el haz atraviesa el primer rayo y se forma una brillante cruz en la penumbra. A continuación aparece otro, y otro. Observo cómo el espacio se transforma en un cruce de líneas de luz hasta que la oscuridad ha desaparecido y el sol penetra por todas las ventanas y también por la puerta.

Mis ojos sensibles quieren cerrarse, pero es imposible hacerlo cuando hay tantas cosas que admirar. Las paredes son blancas y lisas. El suelo está cubierto de gigantes baldosas de color miel adornadas con alfombrillas de color crema dispuestas aleatoriamente.

Un sofá gigante con forma de «U» mira hacia las puertas que dan a una piscina rodeada de un césped verde brillante. Y más allá se ve una playa.

—¡Qué pasada! —exclamo.

Camino despacio hacia adelante, y mi emoción va en aumento a cada paso que doy conforme voy viendo más maravillas. Antes de darme cuenta, he atravesado la terraza, he recorrido todo el césped y me encuentro intentando abrir la puerta de hierro fundido que se interpone entre la playa y yo.

—Espera. —De repente, Harry me coge la mano para apartármela, inserta una llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta para dejarme salir.

Diez traviesas de madera a modo de escalones cubiertos de arena y césped me llevan hasta la playa. Está desierta, y cuando miro a ambos lados en busca de alguna señal de vida me doy cuenta de que estamos en una bahía.

No hay ninguna otra propiedad a la vista, ni chiringuitos de playa, ni hoteles..., nada. Estamos nosotros solos, en esta hermosa villa, rodeados del calor azul del

Mediterráneo.

—¿Sigues en el séptimo cielo de Harry? —me susurra al oído mientras desliza el antebrazo sobre mis hombros y me estrecha contra su pecho.

—Sí. ¿Y tú dónde estás?

—¿Yo? —pregunta. Me besa la mejilla con dulzura y hace descender la mano hasta mi vientre—. Nena, estoy en el paraíso.

Cierro los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción y me hundo contra su cuerpo. Mi mano se une a la suya en mi barriga. Entrelazamos los dedos y permanecemos así, sintiéndonos el uno al otro. El séptimo cielo de Harry es el paraíso.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde deshaciendo las maletas, pedimos algo de comida y mi hombre me enseña la casa. Me muestra las seis habitaciones con baño, todas con puertas que dan a una parte distinta del porche.

La cocina, que es blanca y moderna, tiene encimeras de madera y algunos pequeños detalles, como el cuadro de madera suspendido del que cuelgan unas sartenes de hierro fundido que mantienen el aire rústico de la villa. Como diseñadora de interiores, estoy fascinada: no podrían haberlo hecho mejor.

Las habitaciones tienen paredes sencillas, pero unas telas suntuosas cubren las camas y unas largas cortinas de gasa cuelgan ante las ventanas. Algunos cuadros aquí y allá salpican las paredes, y las alfombrillas aleatorias engalanan la inmensidad de las baldosas que recorren toda la villa.

Este lugar desempeña algún papel importante en la historia de Harry, estoy convencida, pero no quiero presionarlo. Me ha dicho que se han ido haciendo algunas reformas a lo largo de muchos años, así que deduzco que es de su propiedad, aunque no me lo ha confirmado.

Ahora estamos sentados ante una enorme mesa de madera que hay entre la cocina y el salón, con una jarra de agua helada, y las preguntas no están preparadas para permanecer en mi cerebro durante mucho más tiempo. Este sitio ocupa un lugar importante en la vida de Harry y mi mente curiosa no consigue reprimirse.

Me observa con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me llevo el vaso a los labios antes de proceder a saciar su propia sed sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Me muero por preguntarle, y lo sabe, pero me está haciendo sufrir.

En vez de contármelo por iniciativa propia quiere que se lo pregunte, pero me prometí a mí misma que nunca más lo presionaría para que me contara nada que formara parte de su pasado. El pasado, pasado está, pero por poca importancia que le dé, soy de naturaleza curiosa. No puedo evitarlo.

Me siento agradecida cuando habla antes que yo, evitando así que empiece a dispararle una serie de preguntas.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibuja repentinamente en mi rostro.

—¿Vas a cocinar para mí?

Cathy no está, y sabe que odio cocinar.

—Podría haber llamado a alguien, pero quería estar a solas contigo —dice esbozando esa sonrisa de pícaro—. Creo que deberías cuidar de tu marido y cumplir con tu deber de esposa.

Carraspeo un poco ante su arrogancia. ¿Mi deber?

—Cuando te casaste conmigo ya sabías que odiaba cocinar.

—Y cuando tú te casaste conmigo, sabías que yo no sé cocinar —responde, petulante.

—Pero tú tienes a Cathy.

—En Inglaterra Cathy me da de comer, afortunadamente, ya que mi mujer no lo hace. —Ahora habla en serio—. En España tengo a mi esposa. Y ella me va a preparar algo. Aquel pollo que hiciste estaba muy bueno.

Es verdad, lo estaba, pero eso no significa que disfrutase haciéndolo. No obstante, mentiría si dijera que no disfruté al ver cómo se lo comía. Cuidé yo de él para variar, y con eso en mente, de pronto tengo ganas de prepararle la comida.

—Está bien. —Me levanto—. Cumpliré con mi deber.

—Estupendo. Ya iba siendo hora de que hicieses lo que se te manda —dice con franqueza, sin sonreír y sin bromear—. Ya puedes ir empezando.

—No te pases, Potter —le advierto. Lo dejo a la mesa y me dirijo a la nevera.

No tardo mucho en decidir qué voy a cocinar. Cojo algunos pimientos, chorizo, arroz, champiñones y unas chuletas de cordero y las dejo sobre la encimera. Después cojo una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo.

Me pongo a la faena. Parto los pimientos por la mitad y les saco las semillas. Después pico los champiñones y el chorizo muy finos y lo salteo todo. Hiervo el arroz, corto un poco de pan recién hecho y hago el cordero a la plancha.

Mientras tanto, él permanece sentado, mirándome, y no se ofrece a ayudarme ni intenta darme conversación. Se limita a observar en silencio cómo cumplo con mi deber de alimentarlo.

Mientras estoy rellenando los pimientos, aparece delante de mí y se inclina desde el otro lado de la encimera.

—Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, señorita.

Cojo el cuchillo y lo apunto con él.

—No seas condescendiente conmigo.

Me quedo pasmada cuando, de repente, su rostro se torna oscuro y me arranca el cuchillo de la mano.

—¡No juegues con los cuchillos, Giny!

—¡Lo siento! —espeto mientras miro el utensilio en su mano y empiezo a darme cuenta de mi estupidez. Tiene un filo muy peligroso, y estaba usándolo como si fuera una cinta de gimnasia rítmica

—. Lo siento —repito.

Lo deja sobre la encimera con cuidado y empieza a relajarse.

—No pasa nada. Olvídalo.

Señalo la mesa con la cabeza buscando algo que hacer que no sea volver a disculparme. Parece muy cabreado.

—¿Pones tú la mesa?

—Claro —dice tranquilamente. Tal vez esté pensando que su reacción ha sido algo excesiva, no lo sé, pero su repentina hosquedad y mi estupor han creado una clara tensión.

Harry se aleja y empieza a poner la mesa para dos mientras yo termino de preparar la cena.

—Aquí tienes. —Le coloco el plato delante de él, pero antes de que haya apartado la mano, me la coge y me mira con cara de arrepentimiento.

—Siento haberme puesto así.

Ya estoy mejor.

—No pasa nada. No debería ser tan poco cuidadosa.

Sonríe.

—Siéntate.

Me aparta la silla, pero en cuanto me siento, él se levanta.

—Aquí falta algo —me informa.

Sale de la habitación y me deja preguntándome adónde ha ido. A los pocos segundos vuelve con una vela en una mano y un mando a distancia en la otra. Busca unas cerillas, enciende la vela y la coloca en el centro de la mesa.

Después pulsa unos cuantos botones en el mando a distancia y el silencio de la villa es reemplazado por una inconfundible voz masculina. La reconozco inmediatamente.

—¿Mick Hucknall? —pregunto, algo sorprendida.

—O Dios, como prefieras llamarlo. —Sonríe y se sienta.

—¿Estás dispuesto a compartir tu título? —pregunto mientras cojo mi cuchillo sin filo y mi tenedor seguro.

—Él lo vale —responde como si tal cosa—. Eso tiene muy buena pinta. Come.

Sonrío al ver cómo señala mi plato con la cabeza y empiezo a cortar un trozo de cordero. Me esfuerzo por controlar el impulso de volver a amenazarlo con el cuchillo cuando veo que se inclina para mirar la carne.

Está comprobando si está en su punto. Para ayudarlo, giro mi plato para que pueda ver el corte de mi chuleta. Debería estar contento. El filete me gusta al punto, pero prefiero las chuletas muy hechas.

Pincho un trozo con el tenedor y me lo llevo a los labios.

—¿Puedo? —pregunto totalmente en serio y sin la más mínima sonrisa en la cara.

Harry tampoco sonríe.

—Adelante —dice, y corta un trozo de su propio cordero y le da el primer bocado. Mastica, asiente y traga—. Cocinas muy bien, esposa.

—Yo no he dicho que no sepa cocinar. Simplemente no me gusta hacerlo.

—¿Ni siquiera para mí?

Lo miro inmediatamente para analizar su expresión y es tal y como me la imaginaba. No está bromeando, ni hace pucheros jugando conmigo. Sé a dónde quiere ir a parar y, aunque sí que me gusta cocinar para él, no quiero tener que hacerlo todos los días.

—No me importa hacerlo —respondo fríamente.

—A mí me gusta que cocines para mí —dice—. Es algo normal.

Me detengo y dejo el cuchillo.

—¿Normal?

—Sí, normal. Es lo que hacen las parejas casadas normales.

—¿Te parece normal que la mujer cocine para que el marido coma? Eso es un poco machista.

Me echo a reír, pero él no lo hace. Sigue cortando sus chuletas con cuidado y comiendo. ¿Quiere normalidad? Entonces debería intentar empezar a comportarse de una manera un poco más normal él mismo. Pero ¿quiero que sea normal?

No, para nada. Si lo fuera, no sería Harry. Nosotros no seríamos nosotros si él fuese normal. Me meto otro pedazo de cordero en la boca para masticar en lugar de llamarlo cavernícola. Jamás seremos normales, no del todo, o al menos espero que no lo seamos.

Se encoge de hombros, deja los cubiertos junto al plato y se apoya en el respaldo de la silla. Levanta los ojos lentamente hacia los míos y mastica de forma deliberadamente lenta. ¿Qué pretende con todo esto?

Sus ojos verdes me cautivan y empiezo a masticar despacio yo también.

—¿Esto no te parece normal? —pregunta con voz grave y gutural.

—¿Te refieres a que cenemos juntos?

—Sí.

Me encojo un poco de hombros.

—Sí, esto es normal.

Asiente suavemente.

—¿Y si te tumbara sobre esta mesa mientras cenamos y te follara? ¿Eso sería normal?

Abro los ojos como platos un poco sorprendida. No sé por qué, puesto que eso sería algo completamente normal para nosotros.

—Para nosotros es normal que consigas lo que quieras cuando quieras. Puedes pasar de una comida que te ha cocinado tu mujer si te apetece.

—Bien. —Vuelve a coger los cubiertos—. Me gusta nuestra normalidad.

Lo miro con cara de extrañada. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¿Te preocupa algo? —pregunto.

—No —se apresura a responder.

—Eso es que sí —insisto, y creo que sé lo que es—. ¿De repente te estás planteando que no podrás hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras cuando lleguen los dos pequeños?

—Para nada.

—Mírame —le ordeno, y lo hace, pero me mira perplejo. No le doy la oportunidad de protestar ni de preguntarme con quién creo que estoy hablando—. Es eso, ¿no?

Su expresión de asombro se transforma en ira.

—Donde quiera y cuando quiera.

—No con dos bebés. —Me dan ganas de echarme a reír. Es eso. De repente se ha dado cuenta de que no siempre podrá disponer de mi cuerpo cuando le plazca. Continúo cenando, deleitándome con esa revelación. No me puedo creer que no lo haya pensado hasta ahora—. Necesitarán toda mi atención.

Me señala con el tenedor. No con el cuchillo, sino con el tenedor.

—Sí, tu papel principal será cuidar de nuestros hijos, y después, por muy poca diferencia, será el de complacerme a mí. Cuando quiera y donde quiera, Ginny. Puede que necesite controlarme hasta cierto punto, pero no creas que voy a dejar de dedicar mi vida a consumirte. Contacto constante. Donde quiera y cuando quiera. Eso no va a cambiar sólo porque tengamos hijos. —Pincha un trozo de cordero y se mete el tenedor en la boca.

Si lo de que cocine para él ya es bastante machista, no tengo palabras para calificar ese discursito.

—¿Y si me siento exhausta después de estar toda la noche dándoles de mamar? —lo provoco.

—¿Demasiado cansada como para dejar que te tome? —pregunta, atónito.

—Sí.

—Contrataremos a una niñera. —Apuñala otro trozo de cordero y yo me echo a reír para mis adentros.

—Pero te tengo a ti —le recuerdo.

Suspira y deja los cubiertos de nuevo junto al plato.

—Así es. —Se lleva las puntas de los dedos a la sien y empieza a masajeársela en círculos—. Me tienes a mí, y siempre me tendrás. —Me coge de la mano—. Prométeme que nunca me dirás que estás demasiado cansada o que no estás de humor.

—¡Pero si eres tú el que dice que estoy demasiado cansada! —exclamo prácticamente chillando

—. Tú sí que puedes rechazarme, ¿no?

—Pero eso es porque yo soy el que manda —dice, y se queda tan pancho—. Prométemelo —

insiste.

— ¿Quieres que te prometa que puedes tomarme siempre como y cuando te plazca?

Aparta la mirada sólo por unos instantes y luego vuelve a fijar sus ojos pensativos en mí.

—Sí —se limita a responder.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —Estoy siendo insolente porque sí. Jamás estaré demasiado cansada para este hombre, pero su repentina epifanía me está resultando bastante divertida. Debería haberlo pensado antes de esconderme las píldoras anticonceptivas.

Se echa a reír, y entonces el muy arrogante se inclina hacia atrás y se quita la camiseta por la cabeza para revelar su definida perfección. Se mira el pecho, como si se estuviera recordando a sí mismo lo increíblemente maravilloso que es. Yo también tengo la mirada fija en su torso. Puede que incluso esté babeando sobre el cordero, pero no voy a ceder a sus tácticas.

Me deleito observando su divino esplendor y repaso con la vista cada firme milímetro de su cuerpo. Tomo nota mentalmente de que tengo que volver a marcarle el chupetón. Se está borrando.

—Jamás podrás resistirte a esto —dice señalando su torso.

Levanto la vista de repente y veo que sus ojos verdes y brillantes me miran cargados de seguridad.

—Estoy acostumbrada. —Aparto mi ávida mirada de la perfección de su rostro y me vuelvo hacia mi plato. Mis ojos se resisten dentro de las cuencas y luchan para volver a mirarlo—. Llega un momento en que me aburro de ver siempre lo mismo —añado intentando parecer lo más indiferente posible.

Se abalanza sobre mí en un segundo, me aparta de la mesa y me tumba sobre una alfombra en el suelo. No tengo tiempo de asimilar lo que ha pasado hasta que apenas puedo respirar y su cuerpo me cubre por completo.

—Mientes muy mal, nena.

—Lo sé —admito. Se me da fatal.

—Vamos a ver lo acostumbrada que estás, ¿de acuerdo?

Me coloca los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y se monta encima de mí, impidiendo que me mueva. De repente me agobio por la situación. La he vivido muchas veces antes, y la mayoría de ellas he acabado muy frustrada.

—Harry, por favor, no lo hagas —le ruego sabiendo que no va a servir de nada.

Darse cuenta de que puede quedar en segundo plano ha despertado su instinto animal, y se ha propuesto reclamar sus derechos. Puede que también me marque. Es como un león.

—¿El qué? —pregunta, aunque sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero—. Si estás acostumbrada...

Sabe muy bien que estaba fingiendo indiferencia. Jamás me acostumbraré, y me alegro de ello. Lo veré, lo amaré y me moriré de deseo por él durante el resto de mis días. Y me muero de ganas. Ese deseo está corriendo ahora por mis venas. Siempre permanece en el fondo de mi ser, latente, aguardando las palabras o las caricias adecuadas.

Y cuando éstas llegan, siento una violenta efervescencia en mi estómago, seguida de impaciencia, y después de un placer tortuoso hasta que llega la explosión, ya sea una explosión lenta y dulce o una explosión intensa que me obliga a gritar. Estoy empezando a sentir la efervescencia.

Los músculos de mi estómago se contraen, y seguramente él lo esté notando porque, a diferencia de nuestros últimos encuentros, está tumbado sobre mi vientre. Además de percatarse de que ya no seré sólo suya, ¿se ha dado cuenta por fin de que esto no hará daño a nuestros pequeños?

Mi posición actual y el incesante palpitar que siento entre las piernas no varía cuando se pone de rodillas y empieza a bajarse la cremallera de los vaqueros. Esto va a ser doloroso. Si va a transformarse en el Harry intenso y dominante, quiero sacarle el máximo partido, y no podré hacerlo si no puedo mover los brazos ni el cuerpo.

Estoy a punto de gritar de frustración y, por más que me esfuerzo, no consigo apartar mis ojos insaciables de esos magníficos abdominales. ¿Acostumbrada? Menuda gilipollez.

—Harry, deja que me incorpore. —No me molesto en forcejear porque sé que sólo conseguiré cansarme, y estoy reservando mis energías para lo que está por venir.

—No, Ginny. —Se baja la cintura de los pantalones un poco y deja al descubierto sus calzoncillos blancos y ceñidos de Armani. La cosa se pone seria.

—¡Por favor! —ruego.

Un destello de triunfo reluce en sus ojos cargados de deseo, aunque ambos sabemos que todavía no ha terminado.

—No, Ginny —repite con voz grave mientras desliza el pulgar por dentro de la goma del bóxer. Por un segundo, atisbo la oscura mata de vello rubio y la inconfundible firmeza y suavidad de su polla. —Joder... —Cierro los ojos desesperada, odiándolo y amándolo a partes iguales. En mi desdicha, me desconcierta no recibir su típica orden de que los abra.

Sin embargo, eso no dura mucho. Pronto siento el movimiento y la sensación de que algo sólido y húmedo se abre paso entre mis labios. Mi reflejo natural entra en acción y abro los labios, pero no me penetra la boca. Sé que eso podría hacer que vomitara, pero sigo deseando que lo haga.

Abro los ojos de nuevo y veo su vientre. Apoya una mano junto a mi cabeza y está inclinado sobre mí. Levanto la vista para ver su rostro, a sabiendas de lo que voy a encontrarme, pero eso no me detiene. Sé qué mirada voy a descubrir en él, sé que va a volverme loca de pasión, y sé que no podré hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Y ahí está él. Mi señor, apoyado sobre uno de sus portentosos brazos, con esos ojos adictivos y obscenos cargados de ganas y coronados por esas pestañas tremendamente largas que decoran su maravilloso rostro. Desvío un poco la mirada y veo su estómago y su pecho, que deberían considerarse un peligro. Con el añadido de que se está aguantando, rozándome los labios con la gruesa magnificencia de su polla, estoy perdida.

—Métemela en la boca —le exijo con calma.

—¿Qué efecto tengo en ti, Ginny? —pregunta, claramente seguro de qué respuesta voy a darle y tentándome con otro pequeño roce en los labios.

—¡Joder, me vuelves loca! —grito retorciéndome sin éxito.

—Vigila esa puta boca —dice prácticamente gruñendo las palabras, lo que no hace sino aumentar mi excitación y mi desdicha.

—¡Por favor!

—¿Te has acostumbrado a mí?

—¡No!

—Y nunca lo harás. Esto es lo normal para nosotros, nena. Hazte a la idea. —Se desliza en mi boca con un gemido y yo lo acepto de buena gana, eufórica y ansiosa. Gimo con la invasión. Lamo, chupo y muerdo, pero no tengo todo el control. Se niega a cederme el poder, pero me da igual. Es contacto—. Despacito, Ginny. —Le cuesta pronunciar las palabras, y yo levanto la vista para deleitarme en la expresión de tensión de su rostro mientras él observa cómo mi boca disfruta de su erección—. Me encanta tu puta boca, mujer.

Su mano libre repta por mi cuello y me agarra de la nuca para que no me mueva mientras empuja suavemente hacia adelante con golpes lentos, rítmicos y deliciosos. No lo hace con brusquedad, pero eso no significa que no esté cumpliendo con su obligación de ser el Harry dominante.

Ha encontrado el punto medio de nuestra relación normal, aunque yo no lo haya hecho, pero estoy empezando a captarlo, y él está haciendo un trabajo excelente mostrándome el camino.

Mientras lamo su miembro de acero, éste palpita y noto cómo sus piernas, que sujetan mis brazos contra el suelo, se tensan. Eso me proporciona el empujón que necesitaba. La presión y el ritmo de mis labios se vuelven más frenéticos, haciendo caso omiso de su orden de hacerlo despacio. Va a correrse.

Gimo, él se sacude soltando un montón de tacos, pero cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya no lo tengo en la boca. Se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, se lleva los puños a la polla y me observa con los labios entreabiertos mientras termina. Estoy enfadada, pero me está refrescando una de mis imágenes favoritas de todos los tiempos: la erótica y extraordinaria visión de ver a Harry masturbándose hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Esta vez, sin embargo, es mejor, porque acaba de apartarse el pelo húmedo de la cara, deslizándose la mano desde la rubia mata de vello por los músculos tonificados de su pecho. Casi me asfixio de satisfacción. Unos pocos momentos más y creo que sería capaz de correrme sólo de verlo. Joder, es como un dios del Olimpo.

—¡Joder! —brama, y vuelve a sentarse sobre los talones, tirando de mi camiseta y mi sujetador antes de posicionar de nuevo su erección entre mis senos para derramar su semilla por todo mi pecho.

Jadea, sudando y húmedo, y empieza a menearse en círculos para extender su leche por todas partes.

Ya me ha marcado.

—Donde quiera y cuando quiera, nena —resopla, y se inclina para devorar mi boca con vehemencia. Esto también lo acepto de buen grado, y dejo que continúe tomando lo que quiera—. Joder, ha sido perfecto.

—Mmm —confirmo. No necesito expresarlo con palabras. Ha sido perfecto. Él es perfecto.

—Ven aquí. —Se incorpora, me recoloca el sujetador y la camiseta, se pone de pie y me coge en brazos. Me lleva hasta la mesa, me sienta en la silla y señala mi plato—. Acábate la cena.

—No he vomitado —digo casi con orgullo.

—Muy bien.

—¿Por qué no te has corrido en mi boca? —pregunto mientras se abrocha la cremallera.

Por un momento, la severidad de su rostro flaquea, pero sólo un poco. Se sienta en su sitio y señala mis cubiertos con una instrucción silenciosa. Después coge los suyos.

—Podría ser tóxico para los pequeños.

De haber tenido cordero en la boca, me habría atragantado, pero en lugar de hacerlo empiezo a desternillarme de risa.

—¿Qué? —digo entre carcajadas.

No me lo repite. Me guiña un ojo y yo me enamoro de él un poco más.

—Cómete la cena, nena.

Miro mi plato con una sonrisa y empiezo a comer de nuevo, totalmente satisfecha a pesar de que no he tenido ningún orgasmo.

Sigo bullendo ligeramente, pero no me importa.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana? —pregunto.

—Bueno, pues no sé tú, pero yo voy a darme un atracón.

—¿Vas a tenerme encerrada en el Paraíso todo el fin de semana? —No me importa, pero estaría bien ir a dar un paseo, o a cenar.

—No iba a hacerlo, pero puedo poner cerrojos. —Se mete el tenedor en la boca y empieza a masticar un trozo de pimiento relleno lentamente mientras me mira con las cejas enarcadas. Le estoy dando ideas. No le contesto. Amplío mi sonrisa burlona, plena de felicidad, y sigo intentando terminar de cenar.

—Joder, adoro esa puta sonrisa. Mírame.

Mi sonrisa ya no es socarrona, es una sonrisa auténtica, y él me ofrece la suya, esa que tiene reservada sólo para mí, con los ojos brillantes incluidos.

—¿Estás contento? —pregunto.

—Estoy loco de alegría.


	24. CAPITULO 24

CAPITULO 24

Sé que estoy sonriendo en sueños. Ni siquiera necesito abrir los ojos para saber dónde estoy. La fresca brisa del mar que entra por las ventanas abiertas y ese olor a salitre mezclado con la intensa fragancia de las flores es todo cuanto necesito para recordar dónde me encuentro.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos aromas supera la esencia que más me gusta en esta vida, que está impregnada en cada una de las fibras de las sábanas de algodón sobre las que ha dormido. Pero él no está en la cama.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es una galleta de jengibre, comprimidos de ácido fólico y un vaso de agua. Sonrío, cojo las pastillas, las ingiero con la ayuda del agua y empiezo a comerme la galleta. Me acerco al borde de la cama y no me molesto siquiera en ponerme ropa interior. Estamos solos en una playa desierta, y no he olvidado su demanda de que baje a desayunar así todas las mañanas.

Además, ahora puedo hacerlo sin el temor de que Cathy pueda llegar en cualquier momento. De modo que me paseo desnuda por gran parte de la villa en busca de mi señor, pero al cabo de un rato veo que no está por ninguna parte. La cortina de gasa que cubre las puertas del salón que dan al porche ondea con la suave brisa.

Me abro paso a través de la tela en movimiento hasta que me encuentro sobre el suelo de madera e inspiro profundamente el aire fresco. Es perfecto. Sé que es temprano porque el sol está muy bajo, pero el calor es intenso, debilitado únicamente por la brisa que azota mi pelo y me lo echa sobre la cara. Me lo recojo como puedo en una especie de moño suelto y, cuando por fin tengo los ojos despejados, lo veo a lo lejos.

Está corriendo. Y sólo lleva puestos los shorts, sin camiseta ni zapatillas de deporte. Me apoyo en la barandilla de madera y observo alegremente cómo se acerca cada vez más. Su musculosa constitución resplandece bajo el sol de la mañana. Parece un espejismo.

—Buenos días —canturreo cuando se encuentra a unos pocos metros de distancia, sudando y jadeando. Esto no es normal en él. Es como un robot cuando corre, nunca muestra signos de fatiga.

Coge la toalla que ha dejado colgada en la barandilla y empieza a frotarse con ella sonriendo.

—Y tan buenos. —Sus ojos descienden por mi desnudez. Lo único que me tapa ligeramente son los barrotes que tengo delante—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Me paro a pensarlo rápidamente, evalúo mi organismo y llego a la conclusión de que estoy perfectamente. No tengo nada de angustia.

—Bien.

—Estupendo. —Se acerca al porche y me mira—. Bésame.

Me inclino y le doy un pico en los labios. El pulcro sudor que cubre su cuerpo realza su aroma característico.

—Estás empapado.

—Es que hace muchísimo calor. —Se aparta—. ¿Desayunamos? —dice como si fuera una pregunta, pero no lo es. Si digo que no, sin duda me cogerá, me colocará sobre sus hombros, me llevará adentro y me obligará a comer.

—Te prepararé el desayuno.

Echo a andar por el porche en dirección a nuestro dormitorio.

—¡¿Adónde vas?! —grita a mis espaldas.

—A ponerme algo.

—¡Eh! —exclama. Me vuelvo y veo que está muy disgustado—. Mueve ese culo desnudo a la cocina, señorita.

—¿Perdona? —Me echo a reír.

—Ya me has oído. —Me observa con expectación, como desafiándome a desobedecerlo.

Miro mi cuerpo desnudo y suspiro. No me pedirá este tipo de cosas cuando esté a punto de reventar. Ya no tendrá ganas de mirarme. Pero, por ahora, yo me siento cómoda en cueros y, sin duda, él también se siente cómodo, de modo que vuelvo sobre mis pasos y entro en la villa a través de las puertas de la cocina.

Al pasar por delante de Harry recibo una palmada en el trasero.

Si nuestra normalidad consiste en preparar el desayuno y comérnoslo en pelotas, lo cierto es que me encanta. Si consiste en tardar tres horas en arreglarnos porque ninguno de los dos puede despegar las manos del otro, me encanta. Y si consiste en que me ponga un vestido de verano y que él me mire como si me hubiera vuelto loca..., bueno, eso ya no me gusta tanto.

—Ponte otra cosa, señorita —dice mirando mi ropa mientras masculla y maldice entre dientes al tiempo que inspecciona y descarta todos mis vestidos playeros—. Lo has hecho adrede.

—Hace calor —protesto, y me echo a reír vestida tan sólo con mi ropa interior de encaje al ver cómo Harry se vuelve loco.

—¡Coño, Ginny! —exclama sosteniendo un mono sin tirantes muy corto.

—Dijiste que tenía unas piernas muy bonitas —me justifico.

—Sí, lo tienes todo muy bonito, pero eso no significa que quiera que todo el mundo lo sepa. — Tira el mono a un lado y saca un vestido negro largo y vaporoso de tirantes finos.

»Sólo para mis ojos —afirma—. Sólo para mis ojos.

—Pero ¿qué coño te pasa? —Le quito el vestido de las manos—. El día del aniversario de La Mansión no te importó que me pusiera aquel traje, ni tampoco te molesta que lleve los shorts vaqueros.

—Claro que me importó. Hice una excepción, pero vi cómo te miraban los hombres. —¿Me está tomando el pelo?

—¡Y yo veo cómo te miran a ti las mujeres!

—Exacto; ¿te imaginas cómo me mirarían si fuese por ahí medio desnudo? —Señala el vestido con la cabeza—. Puedes ponerte éste.

—Muchas veces vas sin camiseta —señalo—, y yo no me abalanzo sobre ti para ocultar tu cuerpo. ¡Relájate!

—¡No! —grita.

Ambos nos miramos con el ceño fruncido, pero sin duda el suyo gana.

—Estás siendo poco razonable —espeto—. Pienso ponerme lo que me dé la gana. —Le tiro el vestido negro a la cara y cojo el playero fucsia anudado al cuello, me lo meto por los pies y me lo subo por el cuerpo.

Él observa cómo me pongo la prenda rápidamente.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —pregunta con desazón.

—Porque es absurdo que creas que puedes decidir qué puedo y qué no puedo ponerme, por eso. —Me ato el vestido por detrás del cuello y me lo aliso, haciendo caso omiso de los gruñidos que profiere mi señor irracional. No pienso tragar con esta faceta de nuestra normalidad—. Además, no es para tanto.

—Joder, eres demasiado bonita —masculla echando humo.

Sonrío y deslizo los pies en las chanclas.

—Y soy tuya, Harry.

—Lo eres —responde tranquilamente—. Eres mía.

Respiro hondo y me acerco a su pecho.

—Nadie me apartará de tu lado, nunca.

No sé cuántas veces tengo que decírselo. Me encanta que tema perderme, pero también sé que su problema son las hordas de mujeres desnudas que lo han rodeado durante la mayor parte de su vida.

No quiere que los hombres me miren como miran a esas mujeres, como él las miraba antes de conocerme a mí.

—Lo sé —suspira—. Pero ¿es preciso que te pongas el vestido más minúsculo de todo el planeta?

Lo beso en la mejilla.

—Estás exagerando.

—Yo creo que no —gruñe, y aprieta su mejilla recién afeitada contra mis labios—. ¿Y si llegamos a un acuerdo?

—¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? —pregunto. Entonces veo que se agacha y coge un cárdigan—. De eso, nada, Potter. Me desmayaré del calor.

Lo deja caer exagerando la furia de un modo ridículo y teatral y se levanta.

—Vale, pero no me hago responsable si algún capullo te hace ojitos.

Lo observo perpleja. Está delante de mí, con un aspecto delicioso vestido con sus shorts largos y su polo de Ralph Lauren con el cuello levantado, al estilo de Harry.

—Yo tengo que lidiar con los ojitos que te ponen a ti a diario.

Sonríe con malicia.

—Sí, y en seguida las aplastas a todas.

Me echo a reír y me dispongo a salir de la habitación.

—Mi ritual de aplastamiento es algo más suave que el tuyo.

Las cosas en el Paraíso van cada vez mejor. Aunque la idea de dejar que Harry me mantuviera encerrada en la villa me resultaba muy tentadora, quería explorar con él, pasear cogidos de la mano, comer por ahí y estar juntos de otra manera.

No es algo que hayamos hecho a menudo desde que nos encontramos el uno al otro y, aunque me ha costado convencerlo, sé que él también ha disfrutado estando conmigo de otra forma hoy. Se ha pasado todo el día rodeándome los hombros con el brazo para pegarme a él, y durante la comida en el bar ha hecho que me sentara cerca para que pudiésemos mantener el contacto físico.

Anochece mientras regresamos a la villa por la tronada carretera. La familiar fragancia inunda mis fosas nasales cuando atravesamos las puertas de madera y avanzamos por el camino adoquinado bajo la bóveda verde y blanca.

—¿Has pasado un buen día? —pregunta mientras apaga el motor y me mira, casi esperanzado.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, nena. Pero ahora me toca a mí elegir lo que vamos a hacer esta noche. —Me desabrocha el cinturón y se inclina sobre mí para abrirme la puerta—.

Sal.

Obedezco su orden y me levanto del suave asiento de piel.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—Vamos a jugar a un juego. —Ahora está en mi lado del coche, mirándome con una ceja enarcada y cara de pillo.

—¿Qué clase de juego? —Mi curiosidad resulta evidente.

—Ya lo verás. —Me coge de la mano y me dirige hasta la villa—. Espérame en el salón, donde la alfombra —me ordena. Me planta un beso y me deja desconcertada junto a la puerta de entrada.

¿Adónde va? Observo con el ceño fruncido cómo desaparece en dirección al dormitorio y, sin poco más que hacer aparte de obedecer sus instrucciones, dejo el bolso, me dirijo a la alfombra en cuestión y me siento sobre la pieza suave, gruesa y tupida. Mi mente curiosa no deja de dar vueltas, pero no dura mucho. Pronto reaparece barajando un juego de cartas.

—¿Vamos a jugar a las cartas? —pregunto intentando no parecer decepcionada.

—Sí. —Su respuesta breve y concisa indica que, efectivamente, vamos a jugar a las cartas, por más que yo proteste. ¿Cartas?

—¿No preferirías devorarme? —Pongo en práctica mi táctica de seductora con poca confianza.

Sé cuándo voy a ganar, y sé que ésta no es una de esas veces.

Me mira con recelo mientras baja el trasero hasta la alfombra. Se apoya contra el sofá y estira las piernas delante de él.

—Vamos a jugar al _strip_ póquer.

Empiezo a agitarme en mi sitio.

—Yo no sé jugar al póquer. —Perderé, pero ¿eso es algo malo?—. No sería un juego justo si yo no sé jugar. —Decido que sí que es algo malo. Está en modo engreído, y quiero borrarle esa sonrisa de gallito de la cara. Acaba de aflorar mi lado competitivo.

—Muy bien —dice lentamente mientras sigue barajando mientras habla—. ¿Y qué te parece el blackjack? —Debe de haberse dado cuenta de que me he quedado igual, porque sonríe un poco—. El veintiuno. ¿Pedir, pasar, rendirte?

Sigo igual de perdida.

—No, lo siento, no sé de qué estás hablando. —Estiro las piernas, me inclino hacia atrás y me apoyo sobre las manos—. ¿Jugamos al burro?

Harry suelta una carcajada al tiempo que echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Me encanta su risa.

—¿Al burro?

—Sí, soy muy rápida.

—Ginny, dejemos el burro para cuando lleguen los niños. —Sigue riéndose y nos reparte dos cartas a cada uno—. Vale, yo soy la banca, y tú tienes que mirar tus cartas.

Me encojo de hombros y las recojo. Tengo un diez y un seis.

—Vale.

—¿Qué tienes?

—¡No te lo voy a decir!

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es una partida de prueba. Dime qué tienes.

Me pego las cartas al pecho.

—Un diez y un seis —digo con recelo.

—¿Dieciséis entonces?

—¿Hay que sumarlas?

Va a arrepentirse de esto. Puede que ya lo esté haciendo.

—Sí, hay que sumarlas.

—Vale, entonces tengo dieciséis. —Le enseño mis cartas.

Él asiente al verlas.

—Gana el que se acerque más a veintiuno cuando todos los jugadores hayan hecho sus movimientos.

—¿Qué movimientos? —Contengo la risa cuando veo que echa la cabeza hacia atrás y mira al techo exasperado.

—Los que estoy a punto de explicarte, Ginny.

—Ah, vale. Explica, explica.

Vuelve a bajar la cabeza y exhala un suspiro de agotamiento. Sí, sin duda se está arrepintiendo de esto. Seguro que está deseando haber optado por devorarme.

—Bien. Tienes dieciséis y necesitas acercarte a veintiuno todo lo posible sin pasarte. Sin pasarte quiere decir sin superar los veintiuno, ¿vale?

—Vale.

—Bien. Con un total de dieciséis, deberías pedir, lo que significa que pides otra carta. ¿Vale?

—Vale.

Me entrega otra carta y yo la cojo a hurtadillas, como si él no supiera ya lo que tengo en la mano.

—¿Qué te ha salido? —pregunta.

—Un rey. —No soy una experta en juegos de naipes, pero sé que eso significa que me he pasado. Tiro las cartas al suelo—. ¡Yo no quería pedir!

—No puedes plantarte con dieciséis, Ginny.

—¡Pero así no me habría pasado!

—No, pero es probable que yo tenga más que dieciséis, así que es mejor que te arriesgues.

Les da la vuelta a sus cartas y tiene una jota y una reina.

—Veinte —confirmo rápidamente.

—Exacto. Y me planto, así que gano yo. —Recoge las cartas y empieza a barajarlas de nuevo—.

¿Lo pillas?

—Sí, voy a patearte el culo, Potter. —Me froto las manos y me pongo cómoda.

Él sonríe ante mi competitividad. Probablemente sienta lástima de mí. Al fin y al cabo, a Harry

Potter se le da todo de maravilla.

—Tenemos que decidir lo que vamos a jugarnos, nena.

—Pero ¿no estamos jugando al veintiuno?

Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo y se echa a reír a carcajadas. Yo intento mantenerme seria, pero me encanta cuando se ríe de esa manera.

—Sí, me refería a qué vamos a apostarnos. —Fija sus ojos verdes en mí—. Joder, te quiero muchísimo.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué vamos a apostarnos? —Cada vez me gusta más este juego.

—¿Cuántas prendas de ropa llevas puestas? —Me repasa con la mirada como si estuviera evaluándolo mentalmente.

Jugar a las cartas no parece tan mala idea después de todo.

—Tres. El vestido, las bragas y el sujetador. Ah, y los zapatos, así que cinco —digo señalando las chanclas.

—Quítate las chanclas —me ordena—. Yo sólo llevo dos. —Se tira del polo y de los shorts.

—¿Y los calzoncillos?

—Suponían un obstáculo demasiado grande —explica como si tal cosa, y nos reparte dos cartas a cada uno. Sé perfectamente cómo va a acabar esto. Nada de obstáculos—. El primero que se quede desnudo pierde —dice sonriéndome—. Y el que gane tiene el mando.

Jadeo de incredulidad al ver su expresión divertida.

—¿Qué ha sido de eso de «donde sea y cuando sea»?

—Estoy siendo razonable. —Se encoge de hombros y señala mis cartas con la cabeza—. No tientes la suerte o retiraré mi ofrecimiento de posible poder.

Recojo los naipes con cuidado y los miro pegándolos a mi cara. Está tan seguro de sí mismo que me permite la ventaja de llevar una prenda más que él.

—No tiene nada de razonable jugarse quién tiene el mando en nuestra relación —replico. A continuación miro mis cartas y veo dos sietes—. Dame una.

Me pasa una carta más y sigue sonriendo.

—Todo forma parte de nuestra normalidad, señorita. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —respondo con educación. Recojo la carta del suelo y la coloco junto a las demás. Es un ocho. Resoplo dramáticamente y tiro las cartas entre nosotros—. Me he pasado —gruño.

Él sonríe y me muestra sus cartas. Tiene una jota y un nueve.

—Creo que yo me planto —dice—. Has perdido.

Sacudo la cabeza y veo cómo coloca las cartas en el suelo y empieza a reptar hacia mí, sin apartar la mirada de la mía. El corazón se me acelera al ver cómo se aproxima su figura, y cuando lo tengo justo delante, acerca las manos a mi cuello.

—Pierdes el vestido —susurra, y desata el nudo—. Ponte de pie.

Me obligo a levantarme cuando lo único que quiero hacer es tumbarme boca arriba y dejar que me tome ahora mismo. Por mí puede quedarse con el poder. No lo quiero. Nunca. Observo con los ojos cargados de lujuria cómo coge el bajo de mi vestido, se pone de pie, me lo quita por la cabeza y lo tira sobre el sofá.

Se acerca a mi oreja y me muerde el lóbulo.

—Llevas encaje —murmura, y el calor de su aliento me pone el vello de punta. Me tenso, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por no hacerlo. Y entonces me deja aquí de pie, ardiente de deseo, y vuelve a sentarse—. Siéntate.

Cierro los ojos y recobro la compostura. He de ser fuerte porque esto es realmente un juego para él. Me siento con mi lencería de encaje y, como buena seductora que soy, me abro de piernas, me recuesto y me apoyo en las manos. Si quiere jugar, jugaremos.

—Reparte, señor.

La astuta sonrisa que se dibuja en su atractivo rostro indica que sabe lo que pretendo. Su seductora está haciendo honor a su reputación. Reparte las cartas. Miro con precaución y declaro mi intención de plantarme. Él asiente pensativamente y les da la vuelta a sus propias cartas. Tiene un nueve y una reina.

—Yo también me planto. —Me mira, sonrío, muestro mis dos reyes con gesto de superioridad y me pongo a cuatro patas para acercarme a él.

Me monto sobre sus muslos y lo agarro del dobladillo del polo.

—Pierdes la camiseta —susurro tirando de la prenda. Levanta los brazos sin protestar y tiro el polo detrás de él. Suspiro y me inclino para besarle el pecho—. Mmm, qué duro. —Me agarro a su entrepierna con toda mi mala intención. Él deja escapar un grito ahogado, pero entonces me aparto y vuelvo a mi sitio en la alfombra—. Reparte.

Es bastante evidente que le está costando no tumbarme sobre la alfombra. Lo sé por cómo se ha ajustado de manera discreta la zona de la ingle y porque no para de morderse el labio. Está intentando concentrarse, y me encanta. Las vistas mejoran para mí también ahora que he ganado esta mano. Una más y tanto él como el poder serán míos.

Reparte de nuevo. Recojo las cartas y calculo rápidamente que suman catorce.

—Una más, por favor —le pido. Un dos. Dieciséis en total. Mierda. Ahora no sé qué hacer—. ¡Me planto! Digo... ¡otra! —Harry se dispone a pasarme otra carta con una sonrisa—. ¡No! No, me planto. —Rechazo la carta y empieza a reírse.

—¿Indecisa? —pregunta, y estira su torso definido para destacar su pecho.

Aparto la vista para no perder la concentración. No voy a dejar que me distraiga, pero, joder, me resulta casi imposible resistirme y no quedarme mirándolo con la boca abierta.

—No. Me planto —afirmo con petulancia.

—Muy bien. —Intenta desesperadamente no sonreír mientras mira sus cartas—. Hum. Dieciséis

—dice—. ¿Qué hago?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Tú verás. —No repito las palabras que me ha dicho él en la mano de prueba. Me muero por hacerlo, pero no lo hago. Aunque me gustaría ver cómo sale don Bueno en Todo de ésta.

—Bueno, una más —dice, y le da la vuelta a una carta.

No sé cómo, pero consigo mantenerme seria cuando muestra un seis.

—Bueno... —susurro. Aparto la vista de mis cartas y la centro en su torso, su cuello y su precioso rostro—. Te has arriesgado. —Le tiro mis cartas, que siguen sumando un total de dieciséis—. Y yo no.

Pierdes los shorts.

Examina mis cartas con una leve curva en los labios y sacude la cabeza.

—Tú ganas, nena.

—Yo tengo el mando. —Empiezo a gatear hacia él, pues no quiero perder ni un segundo más sin tocarlo. Ha sido el juego de cartas más largo de toda mi vida—. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? —Le desabrocho la cremallera de los pantalones.

No intenta detenerme. Apoya la espalda en el sofá y levanta el culo para facilitarme la tarea de deslizarle la prenda por los muslos. Cuando su erección queda al descubierto, tengo que esforzarme por contenerme.

—Yo te hago a ti la misma pregunta —dice con voz grave, gutural y cien por cien sexual.

—Me siento poderosa.

Lanzo los shorts por encima de su cabeza, le quito la baraja de las manos y la dejo a un lado. Él estira la mano y me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior, arrastrándolo. Abre la boca ligeramente y me mira.

—¿Qué plan tiene mi pequeña seductora?

Debería apartarle la mano, pero no lo hago.

—Va a renunciar al poder —susurro. Apoyo las manos en sus muslos y me incorporo hasta que nuestras narices se tocan—. ¿Qué tiene que decir mi dios al respecto?

Compone esa gloriosa sonrisa que tanto adoro.

—Tu dios dice que su seductora ha aprendido muy bien. —Sus enormes manos me agarran de la cintura y yo apoyo las mías sobre sus hombros—. Tu dios dice que su seductora no se arrepentirá de haberle cedido el poder. —Pega los labios a los míos y su lengua penetra lentamente en mi boca—. Tanto el dios como la seductora saben cómo funciona nuestra relación. —Me coloca la mano en el pubis por encima del encaje y apoya la frente en la mía—. Y funciona perfectamente.

Me pongo rígida, pero hago descender el cuerpo sobre su palma buscando algo de fricción.

—Eres perfecto.

Pego los labios a los suyos, le hundo las manos en el pelo y tiro de él. No puedo evitarlo.

—Lo sé —murmura alrededor de mis labios sedientos. Desliza las manos por mi cintura hasta mi trasero—. Pero creía que habías renunciado al poder.

No podría parar ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, y ruego para mis adentros a todos los santos que no pretenda imponer su autoridad porque estoy desesperada, ansiosa y necesitada.

—Por favor, no me detengas —digo sin ningún pudor, hundiendo todavía la lengua en su boca.

Él gruñe, me aprieta contra sí y no muestra intención alguna de parar esto. Está dejando que haga lo que quiera con él.

—Sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

—Sí que puedes —discrepo entre firmes y profundos lametones, aunque sé que sería mejor que no lo hiciera ahora mismo. Suele decir que no cuando estoy cansada o pretende castigarme.

—Ahora no.

Está de pie, envuelto con mi cuerpo, y ni siquiera sé cómo ha pasado. Estoy demasiado extasiada. Cuando siento el fresco aire de la noche sobre mi espalda desnuda, me pego aún más a él y lo beso con más intensidad. En mi cerebro no hay cabida para pensar adónde vamos. Me da igual.

El susurrante sonido de las olas que lamen la costa en la noche es lo primero que oigo. Después percibo la esencia salada del Mediterráneo. El aire es algo frío, pero el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío mitiga cualquier posible molestia. Estoy ardiendo, y creo que ni la Antártida conseguiría enfriarme.

Recorre con cuidado las traviesas de madera mientras me acerca al borde del mar, pero no me mete en el agua. Se arrodilla y me coloca sobre la arena blanda y húmeda procurando no despegar nuestras bocas en ningún momento. Mis manos recorren toda su musculosa constitución. Mis piernas luchan bajo su cuerpo por liberarse y aferrarse a él, y pronto me quedo sin aliento.

De repente, una suave ola nos alcanza y mi cuerpo tendido está rodeado de agua fresca y salada, lo que hace que me cueste más aún respirar. La impresión me obliga a lanzar un grito ahogado y hundo las uñas en sus bíceps. Mi espalda se arquea para intentar huir del frío, y mis senos cubiertos de encaje se pegan a la piel desnuda de su pecho. Mi ardor se enfría al instante.

—Chsss —me tranquiliza—. Tranquila.

Sus palabras suaves me relajan al momento. No sé cómo ni por qué. Sigo teniendo frío, pero siempre consigue sosegarme. Empieza a besarme hasta llegar a mi cuello. Me muerde y me chupa y sus besos se dirigen hacia mi rostro de nuevo.

—Te amo —susurra—. Joder, te amo muchísimo.

Me estalla el corazón.

—Lo sé —digo rozando mis labios con los suyos—. Sé que me amas. Hazme el amor.

Es lo que necesitamos ahora. Nada de sexo ni de sexo duro. Sólo amor.

—No pensaba hacer otra cosa. —Tira de mis bragas de encaje y me las baja por las piernas—. A éste lo llamaremos «polvo adormilados al anochecer».

Dejo resbalar las manos por sus brazos hasta que mis palmas alcanzan sus mejillas. Le veo perfectamente la cara, a pesar de la oscuridad que nos rodea. Puede que este polvo adormilados al anochecer se convierta en mi favorito.

—Hecho —murmuro, y separo las piernas para ayudarlo a quitarme la ropa interior.

Lleva el brazo a mi zona lumbar y me levanta un poco para poder acceder a la parte de atrás de mi sujetador. Me lo quita con una mano y lo desliza por mis brazos. Se queda suspendido entre mis dos muñecas, que se niegan a apartarse de su rostro.

Quiero seguir con los labios pegados a los suyos, continuar dejando que su lengua acaricie la mía enviándome así al séptimo cielo de Harry.

Mis pezones se endurecen todavía más a causa del frío, pero sobre todo cargados de deseo. Y entonces, aparta la cara de mis manos con un gemido y se echa hacia atrás. Me estudia durante unos instantes, se hunde en mí de una manera meticulosa, concienzuda y perfecta, y se detiene cuando está a medio camino.

No sabría interpretar su rostro, pero esos ojos verdes narran una historia totalmente diferente. Penetran hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y están cargados de admiración y devoción.

—¿Hasta el fondo? —pregunta en un tono tan bajo que casi no puedo oírlo con el leve susurro de las olas.

Asiento y levanto las caderas con silenciosa impaciencia. Mi plan de seducción funciona. Inspira profunda e irregularmente y se apresura a levantarme cuando nos baña otra ola. Grito al sentir de nuevo el frío pero, sobre todo, al sentir su penetración completa.

Me sostiene contra sí mientras el agua se filtra, con mi mejilla pegada a su garganta, y después me deposita de nuevo sobre la arena.

Apoyo las manos en sus hombros como de costumbre y él coloca los antebrazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Y nos quedamos mirándonos. Esta sensación de por sí es más que placentera. Me está inundando por completo, y siento cómo su miembro palpita en mi interior. Contraigo los músculos a su alrededor, aunque ninguno de nosotros tiene prisa. Hace frío, estamos mojados, pero absolutamente felices. No existe nada más.

—¿Quieres que me mueva? —Hace descender su boca hasta la mía—. Dime qué es lo que quieres, nena.

—A ti. Sea como sea.

—Pues será con un amor incontrolable hacia ti. ¿Te parece bien?

Me parece perfecto. En lugar de responderle lo beso, pero él se aparta con los ojos cargados de deseo y espera una respuesta verbal.

—Me parece perfecto —digo con un suspiro silencioso sintiendo que probablemente acabo de autorizar que se vuelva dominante. No obstante, es verdad, me parece perfecto.

—Me alegro. —Menea las caderas hacia arriba dejándome sin aliento y tensando los músculos del cuello—. Siento tanto placer estando contigo que no sé cómo he podido sobrevivir sin esto. Existía, Ginny. Pero no vivía. —Se retira poco a poco y vuelve a hundirse en mí sin prisa. Pega los labios a mi boca y atrapa mi pequeño grito, mezcla de placer y de frío, cuando otra ola vuelve a sorprenderme—. Ahora estoy vivo. Y es sólo por ti.

—Lo entiendo —digo pegada a su boca anticipándome a su siguiente pregunta—. Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—Bien. Necesito que lo hagas. —Sale y vuelve a entrar, y ambos suspiramos y tensamos nuestros cuerpos—. Me encanta nuestra normalidad.

Sonrío y me retuerzo debajo de él con otra de sus embestidas. Nuestra normalidad. A mí también me encanta. Nuestra normalidad consiste en que Harry me ame de una manera tan violenta que me vuelva loca. Que yo le devuelva ese amor. Y que lo acepte en todos sus estados dominantes. Lo tengo asumido.

Ni siquiera siento ya el frío del mar cuando me moja. El deseo corre por mis venas calentando mi piel. Me aferro a cada embestida con todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, igualando su pasión con la mía, besándolo, sintiéndolo, tirándole del pelo y gimiendo. Mueve las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás con tanta precisión y a un ritmo tan regular que cada penetración me acerca más y más al clímax.

La suavidad de su lengua, que explora cada rincón de mi boca, y la aterciopelada dureza de su polla deslizándose en mi interior me han sumido en un absoluto éxtasis, como lo hacen siempre.

Le muestro mi desazón cuando interrumpe nuestro contacto bucal, pero hace caso omiso. Se aparta para observarme mientras mantiene el ritmo.

—Necesito verte —jadea—. Necesito ver cómo arden tus ojos cuando te corras para mí.

—Harry... —Estoy jadeando. No tendrá que esperar mucho. Me está rozando en el punto correcto, demostrando una vez más su maestría sexual conmigo. Sé que me reprenderá si cierro los ojos, de modo que resisto la tentación de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y de cerrarlos con fuerza. Es difícil no hacerlo con lo que me está haciendo.

Eleva la parte superior de su cuerpo y se apoya sobre los puños.

—Está cerca —observa en voz baja—. Contrólalo, Ginny. No me obligues a parar.

Acelera el ritmo sin apartar los ojos de los míos.

—No pares, por favor.

Deslizo las manos hasta su trasero y me aferro a él con fuerza apretándolo contra mí.

—Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Empieza a menearse en círculos hundido en mí, poniéndomelo así más difícil. Contengo un grito y me empeño con todas mis fuerzas en retrasar lo inevitable hasta que él esté preparado. Para ello necesito inspirar hondo y de manera controlada, de modo que trago saliva e inicio una secuencia de ejercicios para regular mi respiración.

Sabe lo que me está costando. Y sé que lo sabe por la leve sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios mientras me mira y porque está intensificando sus arremetidas. Sus bíceps empiezan a hincharse también, lo que significa que está moviendo los puños en la arena para controlar mejor sus movimientos y seguir atormentándome con su tortuosa manera de hacerme el amor. Y, joder, lo está consiguiendo. Cada estocada es más y más placentera.

Estoy tumbada debajo de él, absorbiendo sus atenciones, mordiéndome el labio y muriéndome de ganas de dejarme llevar. A través de mi salvaje sensualidad, busco alguna señal de que a él también le falte poco, y empiezo a desesperarme al no ver ninguna, pero entonces sus ojos verdes desaparecen tras sus párpados por un breve instante y sus caderas dan una sacudida. Está cerca.

Temiendo que pueda detenerse para recuperarse, enrosco las piernas alrededor de su cintura y uso todos mis músculos para hundirlo en mí. Es su perdición. Empieza a sisear, da otra sacudida y yo grito de deleite y lo agarro de los antebrazos con fuerza.

—¡JODER! —Echa la cabeza atrás y su ritmo empieza a acelerarse con penetraciones más intensas. Aprovecho el momento en que ha apartado la mirada de mí para cerrar los ojos. También contengo la respiración—. ¡Abre los ojos! —La oscuridad dura poco. Abro los párpados de nuevo y me encuentro con su rostro húmedo cargado de frustración por no poder controlarlo—. Joder, señorita—jadea—. ¿Quieres correrte?

—¡Sí!

—Ya lo sé. —Empieza a percutirme, gritando explícitamente una y otra vez, y entonces me ladra —: Córrete.

Mi cuerpo libera la tensión y empieza a sacudirse con violentos espasmos y a palpitar con los persistentes e incesantes estallidos de placer. Estoy ardiendo. Su semen me inunda y él se detiene, gimiendo y gruñendo.

Su respiración es agitada, al igual que la mía. Sigue apoyado sobre los brazos y está sudando abundantemente mientras yo muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro, casi desorientada por la intensidad de mi orgasmo.

—Has hecho que pierda el control, Ginny —resopla enfurruñado—. Maldita sea, me vuelves completamente loco.

Dejo caer los brazos por encima de mi cabeza sobre la arena mojada y noto al instante que hay otro charco de agua. Mi cuerpo no lo nota. Sigo caliente.

—No les harás daño —insisto, jadeando.

Sacude la cabeza como si él también estuviera desorientado. Abandona mi cuerpo, se deja caer sobre los antebrazos y toma mi pezón entre sus labios. Apenas siento el calor de su boca sobre mi piel.

—Me encanta que hagas eso —suspiro, y cierro por fin los ojos durante un tiempo razonablemente largo mientras se alimenta de mis pechos—. Sigue haciéndolo.

—Sabes tan bien... —murmura, y ataca el área donde sé que tengo la marca y chupa con fuerza.

Dejo que haga lo que quiera mientras me concentro en estabilizar mi respiración y el ritmo de mis latidos, pero sigo ardiendo.

—Llévame al agua —jadeo—. Necesito refrescarme.

Él sacude la cabeza, me suelta la teta y me mira.

—De eso, nada, señorita —responde, y vuelve a centrarse en mi pecho sin dar más explicaciones. —¿Por qué? —insisto.

Me besa los dos pezones y acerca la cara a la mía. Sus ojos brillan con expresión traviesa.

—Podrían congelarse los bebés.

No me río, pero sonrío.

—¡No es verdad!

Me aparta el pelo de la cara y sus manos reptan por mis brazos hasta que sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos por encima de mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Elevo la cabeza para besarlo. Qué loco está. Es encantador.

—Aunque eso fuera verdad, que no lo es, ahora mismo mi temperatura corporal se sale de lo habitual, así que probablemente tus bebés se estén cociendo mientras hablamos.

Lanza un grito ahogado en una dramática exhibición de pánico, se levanta y tira de mí para ponerme en pie.

—Joder, señorita. Tenemos que refrescarte. —Me carga sobre sus hombros y me da una palmada en el culo.

—¡Ah! —grito riéndome, encantada con su actitud juguetona—. Entra despacio para que me acostumbre a la temperatura.

—De eso, nada —se apresura a contestar haciéndome temer lo peor—. No tenemos tiempo para andarnos con tonterías. Corremos el riesgo de tener un par de bebés demasiado hechos.

Me agarra de las caderas obligándome a lanzar un grito y a retorcerme, pero me sujeta con fuerza. Me sostiene en el aire, con sus enormes palmas en mis caderas. Le apoyo las manos en los hombros y miro hacia abajo. Está intentando permanecer serio. Yo sonrío tanto que me duelen las mejillas.

—Hola, preciosa mía.

—Hola.

Empiezo a prepararme. Sé lo que va a pasar, o espero saberlo.

Pierde la batalla y me pone los pelos de punta con su sonrisa, flexiona los brazos y desciende para darme un fuerte beso en los labios.

—Adiós, preciosa mía.

Sus poderosos brazos se tensan al instante y me lanza al agua oscura. Suelto un grito al tiempo que agito los brazos y las piernas a lo loco, muerta de risa. Caigo al agua aún chillando, pero por poco tiempo, ya que me sumerjo en ella. Los sonidos amortiguados de frenética actividad en el mar que me rodea no se deben sólo a mis movimientos, de modo que pataleo con urgencia y subo a la superficie.

Emerjo, tomo aire y giro en redondo, buscándolo. No está por ningún lado y, aparte de mis irregulares inhalaciones, sólo hay silencio. Me quedo lo más quieta que puedo, agitando las piernas lo justo para mantenerme a flote. Maldita sea, ¿dónde se ha metido? Unas silenciosas ondas de agua se forman desde mi posición, y no estoy segura de si soy yo quien las causa o si es algo procedente de las profundidades, algo alto, musculoso y maravilloso; algo que es capaz de contener la respiración durante un tiempo tremendamente largo.

No sé por qué, pero yo también aguanto la respiración, planeando en silencio mi próximo movimiento. ¿Me quedo quieta y en silencio o nado a toda prisa hasta la orilla?

Nadar, quedarme, nadar, quedarme.

Libero el aire almacenado en mis pulmones.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Estoy dividida, mi corazón galopa mientras me enfrento a mi indecisión, pero entonces oigo cómo el agua salpica detrás de mí y, sin esperar instrucciones, mis piernas entran en acción. Nado como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si un tiburón me estuviera persiguiendo. Y también chillo como una niña.

—¡Mierda! —grito, atravesando el aire nocturno con mi boca sucia cuando me agarra del tobillo y me hunde en el agua.

Me transformo en un amasijo salvaje de brazos y piernas. Probablemente lo esté golpeando, pero no puedo controlarlo. Además, le está bien empleado. La sorpresa inicial acaba de transformarse en una ligera ira, y me encuentro forcejeando con las manos que me atrapan. La sal me escuece en los ojos cada vez que intento abrirlos, y mis pulmones están a punto de estallar... y ahora de repente tengo su cabeza entre las piernas.

Emerjo a la superficie e inmediatamente libero el aire de mis pulmones con un grito de furia.

—¡Harry! —Estoy sentada sobre sus hombros mientras nos dirige a la orilla cogiéndome de los gemelos.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? —Él ni siquiera jadea.

—¿De qué vas? —Empiezo a golpearle la cabeza unas cuantas veces hasta que finalmente lo agarro de la barbilla y le levanto la cara—. Déjame verte —le ordeno con agresividad.

Se echa a reír.

—Hola.

—Eres un peligro.

Se desplaza por el agua sin el menor esfuerzo, como si fuera alguna especie de criatura de otro mundo.

—Me amas —dice seguro de sí mismo.

Me agacho pero no llego hasta él.

—Quiero darte un beso —lloriqueo.

—Lo sé. —Con una serie de movimientos firmes y bien coordinados, me baja de sus hombros y me coge en brazos en cuestión de milésimas de segundo—. Y ahora ya puedes.

Mi sonrisa parece haberse quedado fija en mi cara, y el brillo de sus ojos no muestra señales de disiparse. Estamos tan felices. Me encanta este Harry relajado, lujurioso y travieso. El séptimo cielo de Harry es maravilloso.


	25. CAPITULO 25

CAPITULO 25

Podría acostumbrarme a esto sin problemas. A dormir hasta tarde todas las mañanas y desperezarme tranquilamente, a sentir la brisa sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y a pasearme por el porche para observar a mi dios en la distancia, corriendo por la curva bahía.

Podría prepararle el desayuno, a pesar de que detesto profundamente cocinar, y podría sentarme desnuda a la mesa mientras él lo devora con constantes gemidos de aprobación antes de hundir el dedo en el tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete que estoy segura de que ha traído él, porque es de la marca Sun-Pat.

Podría abrir la boca cuando me lo ordenara para dejar que me alimente, y podría estirar el brazo para acariciarle el torso desnudo y bronceado simplemente porque me apetece hacerlo. Podría mojar la silla cuando me guiña el ojo, me coloca sobre su regazo, me devora la boca y continúa desayunando con una mano mientras me sostiene con la otra, ofreciéndome de vez en cuando bocaditos de salmón con el tenedor.

Podría ponerme el biquini en la privacidad del Paraíso sin recibir miradas de espanto ni exigencias de que me pusiese algo que me tapara más, y nadar tranquilamente en la piscina fresca y gigante de la villa.

Podría dejar que me sacara cogiéndome de la mano y que me secara; que me envolviera en la toalla y me llevara hasta la ducha para enjabonarme y mimarme de todas las maneras posibles. Mimarme... y algo más. Sí, sin duda podría acostumbrarme a esto perfectamente. Es nuestro último día en el Paraíso, y me siento un poco triste, a pesar de mi tremendo estado de felicidad.

Es nuestro último día de poder disfrutar en soledad el uno del otro, sin distracciones y sin los problemas que nos esperan en Londres a nuestro regreso. Estoy sentada en la cama, con bolas de papel higiénico entre los dedos de los pies y un frasco de pinta úñas rosa intenso en la mano. Ya es mediodía.

Nos hemos pasado toda la mañana llevando a cabo nuestra normalidad, y ahora me estoy preparando para pasar la tarde en el puerto y una cena al anochecer. No quiero volver a casa. Quiero quedarme en el Paraíso eternamente, solos Harry y yo.

—Creía que habíamos quedado en que ya no ibas a pintarte más las uñas ni a beber whisky.

Levanto la vista y veo a Harry realizando la mundana tarea de frotarse su masa de pelo rubio ceniza con una toalla húmeda, pero no tiene nada de mundano cuando es él quien lo hace. Nada de lo que hace este hombre es corriente ni ordinario. Me reclino sobre mi almohada y disfruto de la deliciosa escena. Está desnudo, y yo babeando.

—Tengo que pintarme las uñas de los pies. —Agito el bote y desenrosco el tapón—. No tardaré, las manos ya las tengo hechas —digo, y le muestro las uñas de los dedos ya secas pintadas de rosa.

Se pasea hacia mí, desnudo, bronceado y con paso decidido, y gatea por la cama hasta que está de rodillas delante de mis pies.

—Déjame a mí. —Se coloca la toalla sobre los muslos, me coge el pie y lo apoya sobre la tela de algodón blanco.

—¿Quieres pintarme las uñas? —pregunto divertida ante la idea de que mi masculino marido quiera realizar una tarea tan propia de chicas.

Me dirige una mirada de indiferencia para mostrar claramente que no le importa mimar a su esposa hasta ese extremo. Me quita el pinta úñas de las manos y me recoloca el pie delante de él para desempeñar la labor que se ha auto asignado.

—Será mejor que vaya practicando —me informa, muy serio—. Pronto no llegarás.

Por acto reflejo, mi pierna sale despedida y lo golpeo en todo el estómago, pero no consigo el efecto deseado. Él sonríe y vuelve a colocarme bien el pie.

—No quiero volver a casa —digo.

—Yo tampoco, nena. —No parece sorprenderlo oírmelo decir, como si me hubiera leído la mente, o porque claramente está pensando lo mismo que yo. Desliza el pincel por el centro de mi dedo gordo y después por los lados.

—¿Cuándo podremos volver aquí? —pregunto, y observo cómo arruga la frente concentrado. Eso me hace sonreír, y olvido momentáneamente mis deprimentes pensamientos.

—Podemos volver siempre que quieras. Sólo tienes que decirlo y te meteré en ese avión. —Me limpia con el dedo la base de la uña y se aparta para observar su trabajo. No está mal, teniendo en cuenta lo grandes que son sus manos y lo minúsculo que es el pincel. Me mira — ¿Lo has pasado bien? —pregunta sonriendo. Sabe perfectamente que sí, sobre todo porque acabo de decirle que no quiero irme.

—Es el paraíso —respondo, y apoyo la cabeza hacia atrás—. Continúa —digo señalando con la cabeza mi pie en su regazo. Me mira con el ceño fruncido de broma.

—Sí, mi ama.

—Buen chico. —Suspiro vagamente y me relajo sobre la almohada—. ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a casa?

Continúa pintándome las uñas sin darle a mi pregunta la importancia que merece. Hay que hacer algo, y a ser posible tiene que hacerlo la policía, no Steve. Aunque agradezco que Harry me haya sacado del país unos días, sé que en parte lo ha hecho para mantener su propia cordura.

No puede esconderme en el Paraíso eternamente, aunque sé que él no cree que su ambiciosa intención sea irracional en absoluto, y si sigue comportándose de esta manera tan alegre y relajada, yo tampoco lo creeré. Estamos en el Paraíso, tengo que acordarme de eso. Es porque me tiene sólo para él, sin interrupciones ni problemas.

Ésa es la única razón por la que me encuentro tan feliz en el séptimo cielo de Harry. Regresar a Londres me sacará inmediatamente de este estado, estoy segura.

—Lo que va a pasar es que vas a volver al trabajo y vas a cumplir de una vez tu promesa de poner a Colin al tanto sobre Viktor. —Me mira esperando mi asentimiento, pero me hago la sueca.

—¿Crees que fue Mikael quien te robó el coche?

—No tengo ni puta idea, Ginny. —Me coloca el pie sobre la cama y me coge el otro—. Estoy en ello, así que no quiero que tu preciosa cabecita se preocupe por eso.

—¿Qué significa que estás en ello? —No puedo evitar la pregunta.

Quiero saberlo porque algo me dice que, como todo lo que hace Harry, no será de la manera convencional. Tal y como esperaba, me lanza una mirada de advertencia y sé que, si insisto, es posible que salga del séptimo cielo de Harry antes de volver a Londres.

Aguanto su mirada de reproche durante unos instantes, sin apartarla ni cambiar mi gesto expectante, pero sé que no va a proporcionarme una respuesta satisfactoria. Ya he aceptado ese hecho, y también he decidido mentalmente que no voy a buscarla.

—Fin de la historia —se limita a contestar, y sé que es así. Por lo tanto, me relajo y dejo que termine la complicada tarea de pintarme las uñas de los pies mientras agradezco en silencio sus atenciones y el hecho de que esté agachado e incómodo para realizar su trabajo con precisión, aunque a pesar de la postura en su estómago no se forma ni un solo michelín. —Ya está —anuncia, y cierra el bote de pinta úñas—. Hasta yo estoy sorprendido de mi obra maestra —dice sin bromear. Levanto el pie y me inclino para observarlo esperando ver medio pie de color rosa, pero no. Al parecer, también se le da de maravilla pintar uñas, igual que todo lo demás, menos cocinar.

—No está mal —digo como si tal cosa, fingiendo quitarme un poco de pintura del dedo que ni siquiera está ahí.

—¿Cómo que no está mal? Lo he hecho mejor que tú, señorita. —Se pone en pie—. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerme. Resoplo.

—¿Y tú no tienes suerte? —pregunto con incredulidad. Menudo capullo arrogante.

—Yo tengo aún más suerte. —Me guiña el ojo y dejo de sentirme ofendida al instante con un suspiro. —Vamos, señorita. Salgamos a explorar. —Se lo ve con mucho más ánimo de salir hoy que ayer, lo que demuestra que definitivamente disfrutó amándome de otra manera.

Nos detenemos al salir de una rotonda ante un control de seguridad para acceder al puerto. Harry baja la ventanilla, muestra una tarjeta de plástico a la pantalla y las puertas se abren inmediatamente, dejándonos pasar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto inclinándome hacia adelante en mi asiento para mirar la carretera.

—Esto es el puerto, nena. —Avanza a paso de tortuga y gira hacia una zona peatonal. La gente empieza a apartarse, sin prestar la menor atención al DBS, cosa que me resulta bastante extraña, pero pronto veo las decenas de cochazos que hay aparcados más adelante.

Y no hablo sólo de Mercedes o BMW, sino de Bentley, Ferrari e incluso otro Aston Martin. Son todo automóviles de millonarios. Esta gente está acostumbrada a coches que cuestan una pasta absurda. Las filas de vehículos pronto dejan de ser el centro de mi atención cuando diviso las hileras e hileras de botes. No, no son botes: son yates.

—¡Joder! —susurro mientras Harry estaciona en una plaza de aparcamiento vacía y apaga el motor.

—¡Ginny, por favor, esa boca! —exhala, indignado. Luego baja del coche y se acerca a mi lado. Estoy pegada al asiento, fascinada por la brillante blancura de las numerosas moles que flotan en el puerto deportivo—. Sal.

Salgo con la mente ausente y con la ayuda de la mano de Harry mientras sigo con la mirada fija en las embarcaciones. No sé qué decir. Pero entonces se me ocurre algo.

—Por favor, no me digas que uno de ésos es tuyo. —Lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No sé de qué me sorprendo. Mi hombre está podrido de pasta, pero ¿un yate? Sonríe y se pone las gafas de sol.

—No, lo vendí hace muchos años.

—Pero ¿tenías uno?

—Sí, pero no tenía ni puta idea de navegar con ese trasto. —Me coge de la mano y me aleja del coche en dirección a un camino apartado de los vehículos en movimiento.

—¿Y para qué te lo compraste? —pregunto, mirándolo. Él simplemente se encoge de hombros y señala el mar.

—Por ahí está Marruecos.

Sigo la dirección que me indica pero sólo veo agua. Está intentando distraerme para que deje de hacer preguntas.

—Qué bonito —digo con tono sarcástico para que sepa que sé lo que pretende. Estoy sacando mis propias conclusiones sobre el Paraíso y estos grandes yates pero, como ya me he recordado antes a mí misma, el pasado de Harry es exactamente así.

—El sarcasmo no te pega, señorita. —Me cobija bajo su brazo y empieza a mordisquearme la oreja—. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

—Vamos a perdernos.

—¿A perdernos?

—Sí, a dejarnos llevar. —Lo miro y veo su expresión divertida—. A ver adónde nos llevan los pies.

Me sonríe, casi fascinado.

—De acuerdo. Esto va a ser como lo de Camden.

—Exacto. Como lo de Camden, pero sin los sex-shops —concluyo. Se echa a reír.

—Bueno, hay muchos sex-shops por las calles secundarias. ¿Quieres ir?

—No, gracias —gruño recordando el bailecito en la barra que nos dedicó aquella loca dominatrix vestida de cuero.

Lanzo un grito ahogado para mis adentros. Era como Romilda. Joder, era igual que ella, pero sin el látigo, que había sido sustituido por una barra. Puede que Romilda también tenga una, quién sabe, pero lo que me acaba de venir a la cabeza eclipsa las similitudes entre ambas mujeres.

»No te gustaría eso, ¿verdad? —No hace falta que me explique. Sabe a qué me refiero. Me agarra de la barbilla y tira de mi cara en su dirección.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo hay una cosa en este mundo que me ponga, y me encanta verla de encaje.

—Bien —respondo, porque no sé qué otra cosa decir. Es probable que él también haya relacionado a aquella mujer con Romilda, y aunque Romilda confirmó más o menos la aversión de Harry hacia su culo cubierto de cuero, necesito que él me lo diga. Me besa la frente e inspira hondo oliendo mi cabello.

—Venga, señora Potter. Vamos a perdernos.

Para cuando regresamos al puerto deportivo estoy absolutamente harta de deambular, y sé que Harry me ha malcriado muchísimo, insistiendo en comprarme todo lo que cogía o miraba con la intención de reducir mi tiempo de exploración.

Eso no me habría importado tanto de no ser por la clase de tiendas que estábamos visitando. Esto no es Camden. Sí, había algunos puestos de baratijas, pero nos hemos movido principalmente por las numerosas tiendas de grandes diseñadores, de modo que me siento mil veces más pija que cuando fuimos a Harrods.

Los tranquilos espacios minimalistas apenas tenían unas cuantas prendas clave, lo que no daba pie a rebuscar mucho. Me he atrevido a tocar un bolso marrón precioso sólo para sentir la suavidad de su piel, y Harry, por supuesto, ha interpretado mi pequeño movimiento como un indicativo de que me gustaba y me lo ha regalado al instante.

No he intentado detenerlo. Me encanta mi bolso nuevo, de modo que le he mostrado mi gratitud, a la que ha respondido comprándome cualquier cosa que he mirado durante toda la tarde, y con cada artículo que adquiría me observaba esperando que le diera las gracias. Ahora va cargado con mil bolsas, y el pobrecillo parece agobiado.

—Voy a dejarlas en el coche. Espérame aquí. —Me deja a un lado de la zona peatonal aplicándome un protector labial, se acerca al DBS para librarse de las bolsas y vuelve rápidamente y me levanta por los aires. Lanzo un gritito de deleite suspendida en sus brazos.

—Joder, te he echado de menos. —Su boca se desliza con facilidad sobre mis labios recién hidratados mientras me toma delante de todo el mundo. Como siempre, me olvido de dónde estamos y de quiénes nos rodean y dejo que haga lo que quiera conmigo—. Mmm, sabes bien. —Se aparta y pega y despega sus propios labios, que ahora brillan ligeramente cubiertos con mi protector.

—Si quieres llevar pintalabios hazlo como es debido. —Levanto el brazo para ponérselo y no intenta detenerme. Incluso frunce la boca para facilitarme la tarea—. Mejor —concluyo con una sonrisa—. Estás incluso más guapo así.

—Seguro que sí —asiente sin problemas mientras pega los labios para extenderse bien la crema —. Vamos, tengo que alimentar a mi esposa y a los cacahuetes.

Vuelve a dejarme en posición vertical y me coloca en su sitio los tirantes de mi vestidito de verano amarillo que se habían deslizado por mis brazos.

—Hay que ajustar esto.

Le aparto las manos con los hombros y echo a andar mientras me subo los tirantes yo misma e ignoro los gruñidos de protesta que oigo detrás de mí.

—¿Adónde vas a llevarme a comer? —pregunto por encima del hombro mientras continúo andando. Pero no avanzo mucho. Me agarra de la muñeca y empiezo a tirar de un peso muerto.

—No te alejes de mí —dice prácticamente gruñendo, y hace que me vuelva para quedarme frente a él. Tiene el ceño fruncido, mientras que yo sonrío—. Y ya puedes ir borrando esa sonrisa de tu rostro. —Empieza a ajustarme los tirantes mascullando alguna gilipollez acerca de que soy una esposa insufrible que lo saca de sus casillas—. Mejor. ¿Y toda la ropa que te compré?

—En casa —respondo tajantemente. Nada de aquello me valía para ir de vacaciones a un sitio soleado.

No me dio tiempo de salir a comprar ropa para ir de vacaciones, así que me he apañado con lo que tengo desde hace años. Es de cuando tenía veinte, y no para de quejarse de que las prendas lo reflejan. Inspira hondo para armarse de paciencia.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en ser tan imposible?

—Porque soy consciente de que te saca de tus casillas. —Estoy rozando sus límites, lo sé, pero no pienso ceder en esto. Jamás.

—Disfrutas volviéndome loco.

—Te vuelves loco tú solito. —Me echo a reír—. No necesitas ayuda para eso, Harry. Ya te lo he dicho: no vas a decirme qué puedo llevar y qué no.

Sus ojos verdes me miran cargados de irritación, pero no consigue amedrentarme. Soy muy valiente.

—No, tú me vuelves loco —repite, porque no sabe qué otra cosa decir.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —pregunto con suficiencia—. ¿Divorciarte de mí?

—¡Esa puta boca!

—¡Pero si no he dicho ningún taco! —digo riéndome.

—¡Sí que lo has hecho! Has dicho la peor palabra que existe. Te prohíbo que la digas.

Suelto una carcajada.

—¿Que me lo prohíbes?

Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho como un acto de autoridad, como si yo fuese una niña.

—Sí, te lo prohíbo.

—Divorcio —susurro.

—Tienes una actitud muy infantil —farfulla enfurruñado como un niño.

—¿En serio? —Me encojo de hombros—. Dame de comer. Lanza una carcajada burlona y sacude la cabeza.

—Debería dejar que te murieses de hambre y recompensarte con comida cuando hicieras lo que se te dice. —Me coge de los hombros, hace que gire sobre mis talones y me guía hacia un restaurante en primera línea de playa—. Voy a darte de comer aquí. Nos enseñan una mesa para dos en la terraza y nos acomoda un español muy risueño con el pelo negro y liso y un bigote a juego.

—¿Qué quieren beber? —pregunta con un marcado acento.

—Agua, gracias. —Harry me sienta y me acerca a la mesa. Después toma asiento enfrente de mí y me pasa un menú—. Las tapas son fantásticas.

—Elige tú —digo devolviéndole el menú por encima de la mesa—. Seguro que eliges bien. —

Enarco las cejas con descaro y me quita la carta de las manos con aire pensativo, pero no me mira mal ni con reproche.

—Gracias —dice lentamente.

—De nada —respondo sirviendo el agua después de que el camarero haya dejado una jarra helada con cubitos sobre la mesa.

Está húmeda por fuera, y me ha entrado una sed horrible al ver las gotas de agua descendiendo por el recipiente de cristal. Me bebo el vaso entero de un trago y me sirvo otro.

—¿Tienes sed? —Me mira pasmado mientras apuro rápidamente el segundo vaso y asiento por detrás de éste—. Ten cuidado —me advierte. Lo miro extrañada, pero soy incapaz de dejar de tragar el líquido helado—. Podrías ahogar a los pequeños. Me atraganto un poco con la risa y dejo el vaso en la mesa para coger mi servilleta. —¿Quieres dejar eso ya?

—¿El qué? Sólo estoy mostrando preocupación de padre. —Parece herido, pero sé que finge.

—Crees que no soy capaz de cuidar de nuestros hijos, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto —contesta con cariño pero sin ninguna convicción. De verdad no me cree capaz.

Me quedo pasmada, y es probable que mi cara lo refleje, aunque se niega a mirarme a los ojos y no puede verlo.

—¿Qué coño crees que voy a hacer? —inquiero. Me arrepiento de haber expresado la pregunta en el mismo momento en que sale de mi boca, y más todavía cuando de repente levanta la vista y me lanza una mirada de escepticismo—. Ni una palabra —le advierto con la voz rota, y unas lágrimas de remordimiento inundan mis ojos.

Me esfuerzo todo lo posible en reabsorberlas, mortificándome mentalmente por haber tenido alguna vez esos pensamientos tan insensibles. Bastante culpable me siento ya como para que venga él a alimentar ese sentimiento. Miro hacia todas partes menos a Harry, porque si lo hago recordaré ese oscuro capítulo que necesito olvidar.

No lo culpo por poner en duda mis capacidades. Incluso yo dudo de mí misma, pero lo tengo a él, como no cesa de recordarme. Al instante está sentado a mi lado, estrechándome contra sí, acariciándome la espalda y hundiendo la boca en mi pelo.

—Lo siento. No te angusties, por favor.

—Estoy bien —digo para tranquilizarlo. Es bastante evidente que bien no estoy, pero no puedo perder las riendas de mis emociones en medio de un restaurante a la vista de todo el mundo. Ya me está mirando una mujer que se ha sentado unas mesas más allá. No tengo ganas de aguantar a la gente entrometida, así que le lanzo una mirada y me aparto del pecho de Harry—. Te he dicho que estoy bien —espeto bruscamente, y cojo el vaso de agua para hacer algo que no sea llorar.

—Ginny —dice en voz baja, pero no puedo mirarlo. No puedo mirar a los ojos del hombre que amo sabiendo que en ellos sólo veré desprecio hacia mi persona. ¿Dejará alguna vez que me olvide de eso? Jamás lo habría hecho, pero la idea estaba ahí, y él lo sabe—. Mírame —me pide en un tono más firme y autoritario esta vez, pero lo desobedezco al ver que esa maldita mujer sigue mirándonos. La miro directamente, indicándole con la mirada que se meta en sus putos asuntos, y pronto vuelve a centrarse en su cena. —Tres.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no porque haya iniciado la cuenta atrás. No, es porque sé que no va a follarme ni a torturarme cuando llegue a cero.

—Dos. Es como si me colgara delante una zanahoria que sé que nunca voy a morder. Sé que suena ridículo, pero la necesidad de Harry y de que me someta follándome de todas las maneras posibles ya forma parte de mí, y el embarazo no hace sino aumentar ese deseo.

—Uno. Exhalo de tedio y empiezo a juguetear con mi tenedor, negándome a ceder y, probablemente, haciéndole perder los estribos.

—Cero, nena.

Me levanta de la silla antes de que mi cerebro tenga tiempo de asimilar el último número de la cuenta atrás y de repente me encuentro en el suelo, con las muñecas sujetas a ambos lados de la cabeza y a Harry a horcajadas sobre mi cintura.

Se hace el silencio en el restaurante y a mí se me salen los ojos de las órbitas. Podría oírse el vuelo de una mosca. Miro a Harry, a quien parece importarle un pimiento dónde nos encontramos. Me ha tumbado en el suelo de un restaurante. ¿A qué coño está jugando?

No me atrevo a apartar los ojos de él. Siento cómo un millón de pares de ojos observan el espectáculo que acaba de montar. Me muero de vergüenza.

—Harry, suéltame.

Podría esperar cualquier cosa de él, pero ¿esto? Esto sobrepasa todos los límites. Joder, ¿y si alguien intentara apartarlo de mí?

—Te lo advertí, nena —dice con expresión divertida mientras yo permanezco simplemente horrorizada—. Donde sea y cuando sea.

—Vale, muy bien. —Me retuerzo—. Ya me ha quedado claro.

—Pues yo creo que no —dice como si tal cosa poniéndose cómodo con la cara suspendida sobre la mía—. Te quiero.

Deseo que se me trague la tierra. Una cosa es que empiece a comerme la boca en una calle llena de gente a plena luz del día, pero retenerme en el suelo de un restaurante lleno es una locura.

—Ya lo sé. Suéltame.

—No.

Joder, ni siquiera oigo el chirrido metálico de los cubiertos, lo que me indica que todo el mundo ha dejado de comer.

—Por favor —ruego en voz baja.

—Dime que me quieres.

—Te quiero —mascullo entre dientes.

—Dímelo de verdad, Ginny. —No va a ceder, no hasta que obedezca su orden estúpida e irracional para su satisfacción.

—Te quiero —digo con más suavidad, pero sigue sonando molesto. Me mira con recelo, pero ¿qué espera?

Me siento tremendamente aliviada cuando se aparta y me ayuda a levantarme mientras él permanece de rodillas delante de mí. Me tomo mi tiempo para colocarme bien la ropa y el pelo, cualquier cosa con tal de no enfrentarme a las masas de comensales que, sin duda, estarán mirándonos con la boca abierta.

Después de pasar mucho más tiempo del necesario arreglándome, me decido a mirar a mi alrededor y deseo de nuevo que me parta un rayo al instante o que se me trague un agujero negro. Siento la tentación de salir corriendo, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que Harry sigue de rodillas delante de mí.

—Levántate —le susurro con los dientes apretados, a pesar de que es evidente que todo el mundo va a oírme.

El restaurante sigue estando en absoluto silencio. Empieza a caminar sobre las rodillas hasta que está delante de mis piernas, y entonces desliza las manos alrededor de mi culo y me mira con ojos de cachorrito.

—Ginny Potter, mi chica desafiante y preciosa. —Mi rostro está alcanzando tonalidades de rojo desconocidas—. Me haces el hombre más feliz del planeta. Te has casado conmigo, y ahora me bendices con mellizos. —Traslada la mano de mi trasero a mi vientre y me lo acaricia en círculos como adorándolo antes de darle un beso en el centro. Los espectadores empiezan a suspirar—. No tienes ni puñetera idea de cuánto te quiero. Vas a ser una madre increíble para mis hijos. —No puedo hacer nada más que mirarlo mientras hace su declaración pública dejándonos en ridículo. Oigo más suspiros. Empieza a besarme por todo el cuerpo hasta que llega a mi cuello—. No intentes evitar que te ame. Me entristece.

—¿Te entristece o te enloquece? —pregunto en voz baja. Levanta la cabeza de mi cuello y me recoge el pelo. Lo suelta por mi espalda y me agarra las mejillas con las manos.

—Me entristece —reafirma—. Bésame, mujer. No quiero seguir pasando esta vergüenza, así que me rindo y le concedo lo que quiere.

Es la manera más rápida de salir de esta situación. Pero entonces todo el mundo empieza a aplaudir, y al instante Harry abandona mis labios, empieza a saludar inclinándose y vuelve a sentarme en mi silla. ¿Vamos a quedarnos?

—La amo —dice encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso explicara por qué acaba de tirarme al suelo para exigirme que le declare mi amor y de anunciar ante un montón de extraños que estamos esperando mellizos.

—¡Mellizos!

Doy un brinco ante el grito de emoción en un mal inglés del camarero, que agita una botella de champán delante de nosotros. Me sabe fatal. Es muy amable por su parte, pero ninguno de los dos vamos a bebérnoslo.

—Gracias. —Le sonrío, y rezo para que no se espere para ver cómo brindamos y bebemos—. Muy amable.

Debe de haber escuchado mis oraciones o de haber visto mi cara de apuro, porque se aleja y me deja observando el entorno. La gente ha vuelto a ocuparse de su cena, algunos nos miran con afecto de vez en cuando, pero parece que ya hemos dejado de ser el centro de atención.

La mujer de antes, sin embargo, sigue mirando. La observo con el ceño fruncido, pero Harry me distrae cuando apoya las manos sobre mi rodilla. Me vuelvo y veo su cara de traviesa satisfacción. Sí, ha dejado su postura bien clara, y ante muchos testigos.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

—¿Por qué? —Aparta las copas de champán de delante de nosotros.

Me dispongo a explicárselo, pero entonces siento que alguien me mira de nuevo, y sé quién es. Me vuelvo despacio y la sorprendo otra vez. Está a varias mesas de distancia y hay mucha gente entre nosotros, pero un pequeño espacio entre la multitud me permite verla perfectamente, y está claro que ella también me ve a mí, porque no para de cotillear.

—¿Conoces a esa mujer? —pregunto sin apartar la mirada de ella, a pesar de que ha vuelto a centrarse en su comida.

—¿A qué mujer? —Harry se inclina sobre mí para seguir la dirección de mi mirada.

—A esa de ahí, la que lleva el cárdigan azul claro. —Estoy a punto de señalar, pero cuando me doy cuenta vuelvo a bajar la mano—. ¿La ves?

Pasa una eternidad, o eso me parece a mí, y todavía no me ha contestado. Me vuelvo y veo que su rostro bronceado empieza a perder color y a adoptar una expresión de estupefacción.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le pongo como por instinto la mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura, y en cuanto lo toco noto que está helado—. ¿Harry? —Tiene la mirada perdida, como si se hallara en un completo trance. Estoy preocupada—. Harry, ¿qué pasa?

Sacude la cabeza como si acabara de recibir un golpe y me mira con ojos atormentados. Sé que mi marido está intentando hacer como si no pasara nada, pero fracasa estrepitosamente. Está pasando algo horrible.

—Nos vamos. —Al ponerse de pie tira un vaso, lo que atrae de nuevo la atención de la gente.

Arroja un puñado de billetes sobre la mesa, me obliga a levantar mi culo perplejo de la silla y me dirige afuera del restaurante. Camina a gran velocidad hacia el coche, prácticamente arrastrándome consigo.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —insisto, pero sé que es en vano. Se ha cerrado por completo.

Abre la puerta del DBS, lo observo y empieza a guiarme hacia el interior pero no me responde. No me mira, ni me hace ningún gesto ni me da ninguna explicación. Sin embargo, siento que su hombro se tensa y empieza a jadear. Tiene la mirada perdida por detrás de mí, aunque sigue instándome a meterme en el coche.

—¿Harry?

La voz desconocida llama mi atención, y aparto la vista de mi atribulado marido para ver a quién pertenece. Es esa mujer. La miro confundida y siento cómo él me agarra con más fuerza. También puedo oír su respiración.

Estoy totalmente confundida, pero la reconozco, y miro de arriba abajo a esa extraña que se ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo observándome en la terraza, u observando a mi hombre, o a los dos. No estoy segura, pero cuanto más la miro, más claro se vuelve todo. Harry intenta posicionarme para meterme en el coche pero yo le aparto las manos. Estoy demasiado intrigada.

—Ginny, nena, nos vamos. —No me grita ni me da órdenes a pesar de mi resistencia, y me entran ganas de llorar.

—Harry, hijo. —La mujer se acerca y mis temores se confirman.

—No tienes derecho a llamarme así —responde él tajantemente—. Ginny, entra en el coche.

Obedezco. Ésa era toda la confirmación que necesitaba. No necesito oír nada más, ni tampoco explicaciones. Es la madre de Harry. Me vuelvo en el asiento y veo cómo rodea el vehículo por detrás para dirigirse a la puerta del conductor, y me entra el pánico al ver que su madre corre para detenerlo. Veo cómo le pone una mano en el brazo y él se la sacude.

Oigo cómo ella le ruega que le dé una oportunidad para hablar, y veo cómo pega el cuerpo contra la puerta del conductor para impedirle que acceda al coche. Se lleva las manos al pelo y se tira de él. La expresión de dolor de su rostro me parte el alma. Sé que sería incapaz de apartar a su madre a la fuerza, así que no hay nada que pueda hacer.

No puedo permanecer aquí sentada viendo cómo se enfrenta a esto solo, por lo tanto salgo y me dirijo hacia ellos llena de determinación. Me planto delante de Harry como si fuera un escudo protector y la miro directamente a los ojos.

—Por favor, le ruego que se aparte.

Él se inclina por encima de mí.

—No deberías estar aquí. ¿Qué haces aquí? —dice con la voz rota y temblorosa, en consonancia con su cuerpo. Siento las vibraciones en mi espalda—. Amalie se casa este fin de semana en Sevilla. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo. No leí del todo la invitación, así que no me fijé en la fecha ni en el lugar, pero está claro que Harry sí. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a traerme aquí sabiendo que sus padres andarían cerca?

Jamás se arriesgaría a encontrárselos. Lo cierto es que me extrañó, pero no quería agobiarlo con el tema. No obstante, resulta que están aquí, lo que ha sumido a Harry en un tremendo estado de confusión.

—Es tu padre —explica ella—. La boda se ha aplazado porque tu padre sufrió un infarto. Amalie intentó ponerse en contacto contigo al ver que no respondías a su invitación.

Harry pega su pecho al mío y sé que va a hablar, cosa que me alegra, porque yo no sé qué decir. Estoy alucinada. Es demasiada información para asimilarla.

—¿Y por qué intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo Amalie y no tú?

—Pensé que a tu hermana sí le cogerías el teléfono —se apresura a responder—. Esperaba que a ella sí que le contestaras.

—¡Pues te equivocabas! —ruge por encima de mi hombro, y me estremezco—. Ya no puedes hacerme esto. Ya no, mamá. Tu influencia ya me jodió la vida bastante, ¡pero ahora me va bien por mi cuenta!

La mujer se encoge pero no intenta defenderse. Sus ojos verdes, iguales que los de Harry, están cargados de pesar y de desesperación. Me pasan demasiadas cosas por la cabeza, pero mi prioridad es mi marido y su evidente sufrimiento. Su madre lo está pasando mal también, pero ella no me gusta, así que no me afecta cómo pueda sentirse.

—Mellizos —susurra estirando la mano hacia adelante. Me quedo estupefacta.

Soy incapaz de moverme. Estudia mi vientre y veo el dolor dibujado en su rostro arrugado. Harry tira de mí evitando en el último momento que su mano me toque la barriga. Entonces salgo de mi aturdimiento y reevalúo la situación. No me lleva mucho tiempo. Tengo que sacar a Harry de aquí.

—Ginny. —Me habla al oído con voz suave—. Por favor, sácame de aquí.

El corazón se me parte en dos.

—Se lo pido amablemente. —Miro a su madre, que continúa con la mirada fija en mi abdomen —. Apártese, por favor.

—Es otra oportunidad, Harry. —Ahora está sollozando, pero no siento compasión por ella.

Harry no dice nada. Permanece quieto y callado detrás de mí. Puede que haya entrado en trance, lo que no me sorprendería en absoluto. Esas palabras no han hecho más que avivar mi determinación y han transformado mis inminentes lágrimas en pura ira. Aunque no puedo pegarle a su madre... Me vuelvo y deslizo la mano por el brazo de Harry.

—Vamos —le digo con cariño tirando de él. Se deja llevar.

Por una vez soy yo quien lo guía a él, y lo hago lo más de prisa que puedo. Estoy decidida a sacar a mi marido de esta situación que tanta angustia le está causando. Sólo lo he visto así unas pocas veces, y todas ellas han acabado en dolor.

No estoy preparada para exponerlo a él o a mí misma a más dificultades en nuestra relación. Abro la puerta del acompañante y lo insto a entrar. Tiene la mirada perdida. Me siento aliviada cuando veo que su madre se coloca delante del coche, porque eso me permite correr por la parte trasera y colarme en el asiento del conductor.

Lo primero que hago es bloquear los seguros, y después registro a Harry para encontrar las llaves. No he conducido nunca por la derecha, ni sentada a la izquierda, pero no es momento de preocuparse por algo tan trivial.

Arranco el motor y apenas miro mientras doy marcha atrás para salir del aparcamiento y meto primera para avanzar. Echo un vistazo por el retrovisor y veo a un hombre que abraza a la madre de Harry. Es su padre.

Observo la carretera que tengo delante y veo las puertas de salida del puerto, pero no me da tiempo a preocuparme en buscar la tarjeta, ya que éstas empiezan a abrirse al instante y yo alejo a Harry de sus padres.

Lo miro y no me gusta lo que veo: un hombre angustiado, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventanilla que no refleja ninguna emoción. Si estuviera cabreado me sentiría mejor, pero no lo está.

Lo único que me resulta familiar es la profunda arruga que se ha formado en su frente y los engranajes de su mente compleja girando sin control. Por extraño que parezca, esos pequeños rasgos me reconfortan ligeramente.

En cambio, lo que pueda estar pensando no lo hace. ¿Otra oportunidad? Eso es lo que ha dicho. No me extraña que Harry haya reaccionado como lo ha hecho, no cuando su madre acaba de sugerir que todo puede enmendarse con el nacimiento de nuestros mellizos.

Eso es algo cruel y egoísta, y jamás borrará todos estos años de dolor y traición. Estos pequeños suponen una oportunidad para que Harry y yo seamos felices, no una oportunidad para que sus padres corrijan sus errores.

Si pretende usar a mis hijos como una especie de terapia familiar, lo lleva claro. No tengo ni idea de adónde me dirijo, pero por fin consigo que Harry empiece a darme algunas instrucciones. Al percibir la familiar fragancia del Paraíso me relajo por completo.

Conduzco por el camino adoquinado hasta la villa. Mi marido baja del coche y se dirige apresuradamente hacia el porche, dejándome atrás sin saber si seguirlo o no. No sé qué hacer. Sé que no vamos a hablar, así que tengo que hacer lo que me dice mi instinto, que es estar ahí para él.

No debo pedirle información para saciar mis ansias de saber, ni patalear exigiendo respuestas. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, y sé que los padres de Harry han influido demasiado en su vida. Ahora le va bien por su cuenta, como él mismo ha dicho, y tengo que dejarlo tranquilo.

Lo sigo hasta la villa y me lo encuentro de pie en medio de la habitación. Me acerco a él en silencio, pero no se sorprende cuando lo cojo de la mano. Sabía que andaba cerca, siempre lo sabe. Lo guío hasta el dormitorio y empiezo a desabrocharle la camisa.

No hay ninguna tensión sexual entre nosotros, ni respiraciones agitadas y desesperadas. Sólo estoy cuidando de él. Tiene la cabeza gacha, está totalmente abatido, pero deja que lo desvista hasta que se encuentra frente a mí completamente desnudo y callado.

Lo dirijo hasta la cama pero él permanece firme y me pone de espaldas a él. Empieza a bajarme la cremallera del vestido, me alienta a levantar los brazos y me lo quita por la cabeza. Dejo que haga lo que quiera, cualquier cosa con tal de que salga de este estado melancólico, de modo que permanezco de pie y en silencio mientras me desabrocha el sujetador y se arrodilla para bajarme las bragas.

Me levanta y enrosco las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Se acomoda en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y conmigo sentada sobre su regazo y pegada a su pecho. No está preparado para dejar ningún espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, y no me importa.

Sus brazos me atrapan por completo. Su nariz está hundida en mi pelo, y puedo oír sus latidos lentos y constantes. Es lo único que puedo hacer por él, y lo haré hasta que me muera si es necesario.


	26. CAPITULO 26

CAPITULO 26

Esta mañana me siento diferente. Estoy boca arriba, pero no desparramada sobre la cama, y la leve brisa no acaricia mi piel desnuda. Tampoco puedo desperezarme. Tardo unos cuantos segundos en darme cuenta de por qué.

Estoy atrapada debajo de Harry, que tiene medio cuerpo encima de mí y medio sobre la cama para no ejercer demasiada presión sobre mi vientre. Tiene la cara hundida en el espacio que hay entre mi mandíbula y mi hombro, con la mano abierta sobre mi abdomen, y su aliento cálido y mentolado me calienta el cuello. ¿Por qué no ha salido a correr?

Estoy algo confusa, pero por poco tiempo. Mi mente se pone en marcha y empieza a recordarme lo acontecido anoche, el dolor, la angustia y el desconcierto. Nuestro paraíso se vino abajo. Nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad reventó. Ahora sus padres saben que existo, después de la escenita que me montó en el restaurante, y también saben que está casado y que espera dos hijos.

Hundo los dedos en su cabello, miro al techo y empiezo a masajearle la cabeza suavemente. No quiero pensar en esto. No quiero profundizar en ello, y no creo que sea necesario. Verlo tan consternado fue suficiente para confirmar cómo se siente con respecto a sus padres. Lo único que tengo que hacer es estar aquí, escucharlo cuando quiera hablar y abrazarlo cuando necesite consuelo.

Su rostro de dolor me ha hecho revivir un montón de recuerdos oscuros entre nosotros: como aquel día en el salón de Luna, cuando él me rogó que no lo dejase, o cuando lo abandoné borracho en el Lusso, o cuando lo pillé en su oficina bajo los azotes de Romilda. Todos esos incidentes dieron paso a un dolor insoportable, y he de evitar repetir eso a toda costa.

Y lo haré. Este hombre tiene un pasado turbulento, pero estoy reparando toda esa angustia y ese sufrimiento. No me extraña que quiera mantenerme alejada de todo eso. Soy su pequeño refugio, y jamás permitiré que vuelva a caer en las garras de su horrible pasado. Sigo tumbada, dándome a mí misma un pequeño discurso de aliento, y noto que se ha despertado.

Siento el leve cosquilleo de sus largas pestañas en mi cuello, pero no le digo nada. Permanezco quieta, dándole así espacio para pensar, mientras continúo masajeándole la cabeza suavemente. Él sabría que estoy despierta aunque no me moviese siquiera.

—Jamás te habría traído aquí de haberlo sabido. —Su voz grave interrumpe un silencio tan largo que he perdido la noción del tiempo—. No quería que mi vida contigo se viera manchada por mi pasado.

Su pasado ha afectado a nuestra vida de muchas maneras, y sé que jamás ha pretendido que fuera así. Pero así ha sido. Y esto puede llegar a afectarnos también si él lo permite.

—Esto no nos ha afectado —le aseguro—. No dejes que lo haga.

—En mi vida no hay espacio para ellos, Ginny. No lo había antes, y mucho menos ahora. —Su mano empieza a acariciarme el vientre despacio.

Sé por qué dice eso. Sus hijos nunca sustituirán a James. No aliviarán el sentimiento de culpa de los padres de Harry, y sé que jamás serán motivo de reconciliación entre ellos. Hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar, y que tus propios padres no te ofrezcan su amor y su apoyo incondicional son sólo algunas de ellas.

Mi padre siempre me dijo que no podía decirme lo que tenía que hacer, que sólo podía aconsejarme. Que jamás me obligaría a hacer nada sabiendo que eso me haría infeliz. Me dijo que siempre estaría ahí, a pesar de mis decisiones, y que me ayudaría a enmendar mis errores si hubiese tomado la decisión equivocada.

Y así lo ha hecho. En numerosas ocasiones. No han sido cosas tan extremas como las decisiones que ha tomado Harry, pero el principio sigue siendo el mismo. Eso es lo que hacen los padres. No influyen en sus hijos por su propio beneficio. Siento una tristeza tremenda por él.

Harry siempre me dice que yo soy lo único que necesita, y sé que lo dice de corazón. Y lo entiendo perfectamente, después de todas las cosas por las que ha pasado, y no me refiero a su historia con las mujeres y el alcohol, sino con sus padres, y ése es el origen de todo lo demás.

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Tú y yo —digo repitiendo sus palabras para reforzar las mías.

Se pone boca arriba y me arrastra consigo, alentándome a apoyarme sobre su pecho. Me acurruco y empiezo a acariciarle la cicatriz lenta y suavemente.

—Esta casa era de Sirius —dice—. Formaba parte de su hacienda, igual que el barco.

—Lo sé. —Sonrío para mis adentros. He dado en el clavo sacando mis propias conclusiones.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—¿Por qué, si no, ibas a tener una villa tan cerca de donde viven tus padres? No puedo verle la cara, pero sé que está sonriendo.

—Mi chica guapa está empezando a asustarme.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño pegada a su pecho.

—Porque sueles exigirme que te cuente las cosas.

Es verdad, pero he conseguido saber más cosas desde que cierro la boca que antes cuando empezaba a patalear.

—Nada de lo que puedas decirme ya puede hacer que quiera huir de ti de nuevo.

—Me alegro de que digas eso —afirma.

Si hubiera algo que pudiera decir que me hiciera desear retirar mis palabras, esto se acabaría. No me muevo, porque si lo miro empezará a hablar, y sé que no me va a gustar lo que tenga que decirme. Así que me quedo donde estoy, recorriendo su torso con la vista.

Me entran ganas de abofetearme. ¿Por qué habré dicho esa estupidez? Es como si, sin quererlo, no parase de extraerle confesiones a este hombre. La ignorancia da la felicidad. La ignorancia da la felicidad.

—¿Ginny? —dice en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —Tengo que contarte algo.

Se dispone a moverse, pero yo me transformo en un peso muerto para dificultarle al máximo la tarea, aunque me sirve de muy poco. Me aparta de su pecho sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y me coloca boca arriba sobre la cama.

Se monta a horcajadas sobre mi cintura pero no se apoya del todo sobre mí. No importa, con esto le bastaría para evitar mi huida. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Se mordisquea el labio durante unos instantes mientras lo miro con una expresión de escepticismo dibujada en mi rostro.

Sé que el saber es poder es la opción más sensata, pero después de todas las cosas que me ha hecho saber Harry a lo largo de estos meses, estoy acojonada. Me coge de las manos y las sostiene con fuerza.

—Romilda ha estado en La Mansión estos días que hemos estado fuera.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo con voz ronca levantando la cabeza al instante.

—Está ocupándose de algunos asuntos mientras yo no estoy. Ron no puede hacerlo todo solo, Ginny.

—Pero ¿Romilda? ¡Dijiste que la habías echado! —Estoy lívida. Me hierve la sangre y se acumula en mi rostro. Todos mis pensamientos sobre sus horribles padres y nuestras dolorosas historias desaparecen en cuanto menciona el nombre de esa víbora—. ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho? — Consigo liberar mis manos e intento apartarlo—. ¡Sal de ahí!

—¡Ginny, cálmate!

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que les haga daño a tus hijos? —le espeto.

Esas palabras hacen que su mirada de preocupación se transforme en disgusto. Me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero me importa una mierda.

—¡No digas gilipolleces!

Consigue alcanzar de nuevo mis manos, que no paran de golpearlo, y las sostiene por encima de mi cabeza.

—¡Es lo que piensas! —le grito a la cara—. ¡Sólo hay que ver cómo me controlas y me sobreproteges constantemente!

—Siempre te he sobreprotegido, así que eso no tiene nada que ver, señorita.

Es verdad, siempre lo ha hecho, pero estoy cabreada y utilizo todo lo que pueda contra él, lo que me recuerda que nos estamos desviando del tema ligeramente.

—¡O se va ella, o me voy yo!

Pone los ojos en blanco. No me hace gracia. Empiezo a sacudirme y me suelta, pero sólo porque no quiere que les pase nada a los bebés. Esto me enfurece todavía más.

—Ginny, yo soy un desastre. Tú te niegas a trabajar conmigo, y necesito a alguien que sepa lo que se hace.

Me detengo y me vuelvo.

—¿Así que trabaja otra vez para ti oficialmente? No me lo puedo creer.

Su discursito compasivo en la cafetería venía por esto. Probablemente se esté regocijando en estos momentos. Harry se levanta y se dirige hacia mí.

—¡No des ni un paso más, Potter! —digo apuntándolo con un dedo—. ¡No intentes aplacarme ni convencerme de que toda esta puta mierda está bien porque no es así!

—¡Vigila esa puta boca!

—¡No me da la gana! Está enamorada de ti, ¿sabes? Todo lo que ha hecho es porque quiere alejarte de mi lado, así que ni se te ocurra intentar convencerme de que esto es buena idea.

—Lo sé.

Cierro la boca al instante y retrocedo un poco.

—¿Cómo que lo sabes?

—Sé que está enamorada de mí.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Claro que sí, Ginny, no soy idiota.

Resoplo, indignada.

—¡Sí, sí que lo eres! Te abalanzas sobre cualquiera que intente apartarme de ti, pero ella no para de tratar de alejarte de mí delante de tus narices y decides pasarlo por alto.

Doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la cocina. Necesito un poco de agua para suavizar la garganta irritada.

—No lo he pasado por alto sin más, Ginny. La tuve con ella y ella lo admitió todo y dijo que estaba arrepentida.

—¡Claro que se arrepiente! ¡Porque no lo consiguió! De lo único que se arrepiente es de no haberlo hecho mejor. —Golpeo el vaso contra la encimera—. Para eso podrías haberlo pasado por alto sin más. ¿Le diste a elegir entre entierro o cremación?

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Es la opción que sueles darle a la gente que me hace daño. ¿Se la ofreciste a Romilda?

—No, le ofrecí un trabajo a cambio de su palabra de que no volvería a entrometerse jamás. Le dije que si tú me lo pedías la echaría.

—¡Pues te lo pido! —chillo—. ¡Échala!

—Pero si no ha hecho nada.

Me quedo mirando al imbécil que tengo delante con los ojos fuera de las órbitas sin poder creer lo que estoy oyendo.

—¿Que no ha hecho nada?

Cierra los ojos y exhala un suspiro largo y cansado.

—Me refiero a que no ha hecho nada desde que hablé con ella. Y tú ya le propinaste un buen golpe en la mandíbula por todo lo que había hecho antes.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes cómo me siento al respecto, Harry.

—Porque está desesperada, Ginny. La Mansión es toda su vida.

—¿Sientes lástima por ella? —pregunto, más calmada.

Me encanta todo de este hombre, excepto su repentina empatía por todas esas mujeres de su historia que se empeñan en sabotear nuestra relación. Sólo hay que ver lo que le hizo a Dean, joder.

—Ginny, para empezar, quiero que te tranquilices porque esto no es bueno ni para ti ni para los pequeños.

—¡Estoy tranquila! —chillo levantando el vaso con las manos temblorosas. De tranquila, nada.

Suspira e inclina la cabeza para crujirse el cuello y aliviar así el estrés. No sé por qué está tan agobiado. ¿Cuál sería su reacción si le dijera que voy a seguir trabajando para Viktor? Es más o menos el mismo principio.

Se acerca a mí, me quita el vaso de las manos y me coge en brazos para sentarme sobre la encimera. Me agarra de la mandíbula y me levanta la cara para que lo mire. Sigo con el ceño fruncido mientras lo observo con ojos enfurecidos.

—Romilda no tiene nada. La eché cuando lo confesó todo y no volví a pensar en el asunto. —Inspira hondo—. Hasta que Ron habló con ella y ella empezó a decirle un montón de tonterías, pero lo más preocupante es que le dijo que preferiría estar muerta a vivir una vida sin mí.

Mi mente recelosa me hace pensar al instante que se trata de otra estratagema para atraparlo. No puedo evitarlo.

—Sólo quiere llamar la atención —espeto todavía con el ceño fruncido. Sus acciones pasadas son un claro indicio de hasta a dónde está dispuesta a llegar.

—Eso pensé yo también, pero Ron no estaba tan seguro. Él la encontró. Se había cortado las venas y se había tragado un puñado de analgésicos. —Enarca las cejas y yo me echo hacia atrás, sorprendida—. No estaba llamando la atención, Ginny. No era ninguna treta. Ron la llevó al hospital justo a tiempo. Quería morirse.

Mi cerebro me está jugando una mala pasada. Hay un montón de preguntas sensatas que debería estar formulando, pero no me viene nada a la cabeza. Estoy en blanco.

—No quiero tener otra muerte sobre mi conciencia, nena. Cargo con la de James todos los días. No puedo cargar con otra más. La lástima me invade.

—Romilda vino a verme —digo. No sé de dónde sale esto.

—Me lo dijo. —Levanta las manos y me coge las mejillas—. Pero me sorprende que no me lo hayas contado antes.

¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Que las palabras de Romilda fueron, de hecho, lo que me alertó? ¿Que ella fue la razón por la que aparecí en La Mansión en aquel estado?

—No me pareció importante —respondo lánguidamente.

¿Sabe qué día exactamente vino a verme? Porque si es así, seguro que sabrá que un par de horas después yo estaba trastornada, desesperada por verlo.

—Fue Romilda quien le contó a Dean lo de mi problema con la bebida. —Empieza a morderse el labio. Retrocedo más todavía y aparto la cara de sus manos. ¿Así es como lo descubrió Dean?

—¿Por eso supiste que iba a recoger mi ropa a su casa también? Asiente.

—Romilda dijo que te había oído decirle a alguien por teléfono que pensabas ir a recoger tus cosas. Cuando encajé las piezas me puse furioso. Me invadió la rabia, actué por impulso antes de preguntar. Su lista de delitos va en aumento. No quiero sentir ninguna lástima por ella.

—Dijo que ya no podía seguir trabajando para ti —le recuerdo—. Así que, ¿cómo es que lo está haciendo?

—Se lo pedí yo. Jamás encontraré a otra persona mejor, lo que significa que tendré que hacerlo yo, y no estoy preparado para renunciar a pasar más tiempo contigo. Deberías saber que sólo aceptó hacerlo con la condición de que tú estuvieras de acuerdo.

¿Con la condición de que yo estuviera de acuerdo? Ahora me siento como una auténtica mierda. ¿De modo que el futuro de Romilda está en mis manos? Si digo que no, ¿intentará matarse otra vez? Y si accedo, ¿seguirá intentando separarnos?

Es demasiada responsabilidad. ¿Por qué tuvo que tratar de quitarse la vida, la muy estúpida?

—No me estás dando mucho margen de elección —mascullo—. Si me niego a aceptarlo, podría coger una cuchilla y abrirse otra vez las muñecas, y entonces los dos nos sentiríamos tremendamente culpables.

Estoy intentando ser lógica, pero no lo consigo. No quiero perder a Harry porque tenga que encargarse de los asuntos de La Mansión y de montones y montones de papeleo que acabarán estresándolo. No lo vería nunca, pero si acepto esto, estaré aceptando todo lo que esa mujer nos ha hecho, y no estoy segura de poder hacer eso, ni siquiera aunque haya intentado suicidarse.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Harry resuenan sin cesar en mi mente: «Cargo con la de James todos los días. No puedo cargar con otra más.» Y yo no puedo hacerle eso sólo porque me sienta insegura con respecto a la versión femenina de Indiana Jones que reside en La Mansión.

Mi preocupación está justificada, pero el sentimiento de culpa de Harry no lo está, y no puedo cargarlo con más todavía. Hacerlo sería cruel y egoísta por mi parte. Lo amo demasiado. Vuelve a cogerme de las mejillas y me atraviesa con esos ojos verdes llenos de sinceridad.

—Le diré que no puede ser. No estoy dispuesto a verte tan desdichada.

Me desmorono por dentro. ¿Está dispuesto a vivir con la posibilidad de tener más sangre en sus manos, aunque nada de esto sea culpa suya, sólo por hacerme feliz? Sacudo la cabeza entre sus manos.

—No, te quiero más tiempo a mi lado más de lo que quiero que ella desaparezca.

—¿En serio? —Parece sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

—Lo que quieras, ya lo sabes. —Me besa en la frente.

Eso no es del todo cierto, porque él no me pediría eso a mí. Estoy intentando pasar por alto las circunstancias atenuantes, aunque es difícil ignorar a una mujer que ha tratado de suicidarse porque mi marido no la quiere.

—Cuando lleguen los pequeños, tú no te pasarás el día entero en La Mansión. Estarás conmigo siempre que puedas. No sé si puedo hacer esto. —El temor a quedarme sola con los mellizos empieza a asustarme.

No me importa haberlo admitido. La idea de un bebé ya me asustaba bastante, pero ¿dos? Estoy aterrada, y tiene que saberlo. Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba. ¿Encuentra gracioso mi miedo?

—Ginny, tendría que estar muerto para que no fuera así. Puedes hacerlo porque me tienes a mí. — Me abraza y tira de mi cuerpo hasta levantarme de la encimera, de forma que no me queda más remedio que aferrarme a él con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas desnudas y los brazos enroscados sobre sus hombros descubiertos—. Todo irá bien.

—Lo sé —admito. Me siento necesitada, como si siempre estuviera buscando que me diera seguridad, pero debe de preocuparle un poco mi ansiedad. No muestro ningún tipo de instinto maternal. ¿No debería ser la mujer la que estuviera leyendo libros y comprando el ácido fólico?

—No discutamos más. Me parte el corazón y no quiero que te estreses. No debe subirte demasiado la tensión. —Empieza a caminar hacia el dormitorio. Lo agarro de la nuca y me inclino para verle la cara.

—Pienso confiscar ese libro.

Me sonríe.

—El libro es mío y voy a quedármelo.

—Tenemos que hacer las paces. —Estiro la espalda, pego mi cuerpo contra él y le meto el pezón en la boca—. ¿Has llegado ya a la parte en que dice que el marido debe cubrir todas las necesidades de su esposa?

Me lo mordisquea suavemente y comienza a trazar lentos círculos con la lengua a su alrededor. Dejo escapar un gemido y él se ríe.

—Sí, pero nuestro avión sale dentro de dos horas. Necesito más tiempo, así que cubriré tus necesidades en la bañera cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—No —respondo, y presiono mi pecho contra su boca de nuevo—. Quiero quedarme en el Paraíso.

—Eres incorregible, y me encanta. —Me deja sobre la cama con un resoplido de fastidio—. Pero tenemos que coger ese vuelo.

—Te necesito —digo agarrándole la polla sin fuerza, jugueteando con él, pero él se aparta.

—Ginny, cuando te tomo, me gusta hacerlo con tiempo. —Me da un pico en los labios—. Haz la maleta.

Me dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama con una exasperación acrecentada por el embarazo. Mi tiempo en el Paraíso se ha acabado.


	27. CAPITULO 27

CAPITULO 27

Apenas reacciono cuando llegamos al Lusso. He dormido la mayor parte del viaje, y sigo agotada. Ni siquiera intento salir del coche cuando Harry apaga el motor y me desabrocha el cinturón. Me quedo hundida en el asiento de piel hasta que me saca él.

Casi consigo abrir los ojos cuando estamos en el ascensor para refrescarle a mi mente adormilada la belleza de mi marido. Mete la llave en la cerradura, abre la puerta, la cierra de nuevo y me lleva en brazos a la planta superior. Sigo con los ojos cerrados, pero reconozco la superficie blanda de la cama de la suite principal cuando me deposita sobre ella.

—Voy a preparar el baño y a subir las maletas. ¿Estarás bien?

—Mmm. —Me pongo de lado. Ni siquiera me apetece darme un baño con Harry, y eso sí que es raro. Oigo cómo se ríe ligeramente y cómo el agua empieza a correr en la bañera, y entonces me coge de nuevo—. ¿No ibas a ir a por las maletas? —farfullo.

—Ya las he cogido, Ginny. Has vuelto a quedarte dormida.

Me deja sobre mis pies cansados y me desnuda. Después se desnuda a sí mismo con una mano mientras me sostiene firmemente con la otra, como si temiera que fuera a caerme al suelo. Y es posible que lo hiciera. No tengo nada de energía.

Me levanta y me mete en la bañera consigo, sin ninguna ayuda por mi parte. Dejo que me coloque de manera que quedo acunada en sus brazos sobre su regazo, con un lado de la cara acurrucado en su hombro. El agua caliente no me espabila.

—Echaba de menos esto —dice mi autoproclamado hombre de baño—. Sé que estás cansada, pero sólo quiero estar así unos minutos.

—Vale —accedo. Si después me seca y me mete en la cama, puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo.

—Y tengo que cubrir tus necesidades —añade. Mis ojos adormilados se abren al instante, y mi cerebro lujurioso empieza a reactivarse. Seguro que puedo sacar energías de alguna parte para eso.

Intento moverme, pero me retiene en el sitio y se echa a reír—. Joder, Ginny, estarías dispuesta y todo.

—Siempre.

—Me halagas, pero me gusta que mi mujer esté consciente cuando me la follo.

—No digas la palabra «follar» —gruño—. O harás que te desee todavía más.

—Pero ¿eso es posible? —pregunta, muy serio.

—Probablemente no. —No me molesto en resoplar ante su arrogancia. Tiene razón—. Deja que te mire —protesto, y forcejeo para librarme de las manos que me aprisionan. Levanto mi cuerpo agotado, me coloco a horcajadas sobre su regazo y me acerco a su cara para sentir su barba de casi dos días—. No te afeites mañana.

—¿No?

—No. Me gusta cuando la llevas de dos días. —Me inclino y froto mi mejilla contra la suya—. Y quiero que te pongas el traje gris con la camisa negra.

—¿Con corbata o sin ella?

—Con corbata. La gris, con el nudo suelto. —Le doy besitos hasta llegar a sus labios y deslizo la lengua entre ellos suavemente.

Él me devuelve el beso tierna y dulcemente.

—Si tú puedes decidir lo que me voy a poner, es justo que yo decida lo que vas a ponerte tú.

—Tú siempre lo haces.

—No, porque no me dejas. —Me agarra de la nuca y me acerca más a él.

—¿Qué quieres que me ponga? —pregunto prácticamente gimiendo contra sus labios.

—El vestido negro.

—¿El que me llega hasta las rodillas y tiene las mangas tres cuartos?

—Sí, ése. Me gusta cualquier vestido que tú lleves, pero ése me encanta. —Me muerde el labio y se aparta, tirando de él entre los dientes—. No —susurra.

Va a rechazarme de nuevo. Lo sé por la determinación que se refleja en su rostro devastador. Probablemente hace bien en negarse, aunque eso no aplaca el deseo que invade mi insaciable ser. Siempre tengo ansias de él, pero últimamente es algo constante.

—Dijiste que eras incapaz de decirme que no. —Le rozo juguetonamente la entrepierna con la mía. No tengo vergüenza.

—Puedo decirte que no cuando apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos, señorita. La respuesta es no, y punto. —Me agarra las caderas con sus enormes manos y me lanza una mirada de advertencia. Yo me sacudo un poco y me doy la vuelta para dejar que me pase la esponja por la espalda—. El embarazo te ha disparado las hormonas.

—Sólo si sigues rechazándome. Me estás acomplejando, y eso que todavía no estoy gorda.

—Ginny —me corta—. El embarazo también te está volviendo tonta. Vale ya.

Suspiro para mis adentros, dejo caer la cabeza entre mis rodillas flexionadas y me coloco el pelo a un lado para darle acceso pleno a mi espalda. Sus rítmicas caricias con la esponja provocan que se me empiecen a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, y cedo ante mi fatiga dejando que Harry se salga con la suya.

No obstante, el día que me rechace cuando no esté agotada ni mental ni físicamente tendrá que enfrentarse a toda mi ira.

—Gracias por llevarme al Paraíso —murmuro.

Me besa en el hombro y pega la boca a mi oreja.

—Nena, tú me llevas al paraíso todos los días.

Estoy furiosa. Se ha despertado, ha salido a correr, se ha duchado y se ha vestido, y todo sin mí. Sin embargo, me ha dejado la galleta de jengibre y el ácido fólico junto a la cama con un vaso de agua. Estoy de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, vestida con mi lencería y secándome el pelo cuando veo que entra en el dormitorio.

No seré demasiado dura. No se ha afeitado y lleva puesto el traje gris, la camisa negra y la corbata, tal y como le pedí, aunque eso no hace que se me pase el enfado, a pesar de que está para comérselo.

—¡Buenos días! —saluda alegremente.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina y tiro el secador al suelo. Me acerco al armario y busco algo que ponerme. Sé qué debería descolgar, pero estoy en plena pataleta infantil, así que cojo cualquier otra cosa, me la pongo y me subo la cremallera.

Salgo del vestidor, me pongo los tacones de ante negro y me voy directa al cuarto de baño. Advierto su corpachón a mi lado siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos. Echo un vistazo al pasar y veo que tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones y una expresión divertida en la cara.

No le doy el gusto de dedicarle mi tiempo ni mis palabras. Continúo hacia el espejo del baño y me maquillo a toda prisa. Entra y se coloca detrás de mí. Su maravilloso aroma a agua fresca inunda mis fosas nasales.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —pregunta todavía con expresión divertida.

Me detengo mientras me aplico la máscara de pestañas y me aparto del espejo.

—Me estoy maquillando —contesto, sabiendo perfectamente que no se refería a eso.

—Reformularé la pregunta. ¿Qué crees que llevas?

—Un vestido.

Sus cejas se elevan tanto que alcanzan el nacimiento del pelo.

—No empecemos mal el día, señorita. —Sostiene mi vestido negro de tubo—. Ponte el otro vestido.

Respiro hondo para guardar la calma, giro sobre mis talones y salgo del cuarto de baño sin decir una palabra. Voy a ponérmelo, pero únicamente porque ya estoy bastante alterada. No sólo me han sacado a la fuerza del paraíso, sino que, como imaginaba, también he bajado del séptimo cielo de

Harry.

Londres no le hace ningún bien a nuestra relación. Mejor dicho: Harry en Londres no le hace ningún bien a nuestra relación.

Hago todo lo posible por demostrarle la gran inconveniencia que me está causando, pero le da igual. Permanece de pie pacientemente y observa cómo me quito el vestido que llevo y lo sustituyo por el que él quería. Dirijo la mano a la espalda, agarro la cremallera y me la subo, pero sólo hasta la mitad, porque el pequeño trozo de metal se me escurre de entre los dedos.

Lo recupero rápidamente pero vuelve a pasar. Cierro los ojos. Detesto tener que pedirle ayuda a ese capullo engreído.

—¿Te importaría subírmela?

—Claro que no —canturrea, y al instante está pegado a mi espalda, con la boca en mi oreja—. Es un gran placer —murmura, lo que provoca que una tremenda oleada de chispas traicioneras recorra mi cuerpo.

Me recoge el pelo, hace que me vuelva y tira de la cremallera hacia arriba.

—Oh.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está rota? —Me entran ganas de reírme. No porque se haya roto el vestido, porque me encanta, sino porque sé que no va a mandarme al trabajo con la espalda al descubierto.

—Eh... —Vuelve a intentarlo—. No, nena. Creo que es que ya no te cabe.

Dejo escapar un grito ahogado totalmente horrorizada y me vuelvo para mirarme la espalda en el espejo. Hay varios centímetros de piel sin cubrir, y la tela no es elástica. Me hundo por dentro y por fuera. Ya han empezado.

Todos los efectos del embarazo van a acelerarse porque llevo dos cacahuetes, no sólo uno. Me niego a llorar, aunque no será por falta de ganas. Tengo que asimilar esto. Tengo que sentir tanto entusiasmo como siente Harry.

Aunque para él es fácil, va a seguir teniendo el mismo aspecto divino de siempre cuando todo esto termine, mientras que mi cuerpo probablemente acabará devastado. Me vuelvo para mirarlo y me encuentro con una expresión aprensiva y el morro torcido.

Cree que voy a desmoronarme.

—¿Puedo ponerme el otro vestido, entonces? —me limito a preguntar.

Se relaja visiblemente e incluso me lo alcanza él mismo. Me ayuda a quitarme el ahora descartado y me ayuda a ponerme el recién autorizado.

—Preciosa —dice—. Tengo que irme. Cathy está abajo y te ha preparado el desayuno. Cómetelo, por favor.

—Lo haré.

No puede ocultar la sorpresa ante mi estado de sumisión.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que darme las gracias porque coma —mascullo. Cojo mi bolso y salgo del dormitorio.

—Siento que tengo que darte las gracias por todo lo que haces sin protestar.

Me sigue por la escalera.

—Si todavía me follaras para hacerme entrar en razón, protestaría. —Llego al piso de abajo.

—¿Estás enfadada porque no he cubierto tus necesidades esta mañana? —pregunta con tono divertido.

—Sí.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Me coge de la mano y me da una vuelta hasta que mi cuerpo colisiona con fuerza contra su pecho. Después me devora la boca como si fuera el fin del mundo. Me toma con determinación y con vehemencia, y no lo detengo.

Esto no va a compensar el sexo que no hemos tenido esta mañana, pero podría saciar mi sed hasta más tarde.

—Que tengas un buen día, nena.

Me hace girar de nuevo, me propina una palmada en el culo y me guía hasta la entrada de la

cocina.

—Asegúrate de que mi esposa desayune, Cathy.

—Lo haré, muchacho —dice ella al tiempo que agita un batidor de varillas por encima de la cabeza, pero no se vuelve.

—Te veo luego. Y no olvides hablar con Patrick.

Se marcha sin esperar que le confirme que voy a hacerlo. Sé que ya no puedo postergarlo más.

—¡Ginny, tienes muy buen aspecto esta mañana! —canturrea Cathy desde la cocina—. ¡Estás radiante y fresca!

—Gracias. —Sonrío ante su amabilidad, pero me pregunto si sólo estará intentando hacer que me sienta mejor—. ¿Me puedes poner el sándwich para llevar? Voy a llegar tarde.

—Claro. —Empieza a envolverlo en film transparente—. ¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

Mi sonrisa se intensifica mientras me acerco para recoger mi desayuno.

—Ha sido maravilloso —respondo, porque es verdad, a pesar del horrible final.

—Me alegro mucho. Los dos necesitabais un descanso. Y dime, ¿funcionan las galletas?

—Sí.

—Sabía que lo harían. ¡Y mellizos! —Me mete el sándwich en el bolso y me da unas palmaditas en las mejillas—. ¿Eres consciente de la suerte que tienes?

—Sí —respondo con total sinceridad—. Tengo que irme ya.

—Claro, claro, vete, querida. Yo voy a poner la lavadora.

Dejo a Cathy separando la ropa blanca de la de color y me meto en el ascensor después de haber pulsado el nuevo código. A los pocos segundos me encuentro en el vestíbulo del Lusso, donde Casey está organizando el correo.

—Buenos días —lo saludo mientras paso corriendo por delante del mostrador.

—¡Señora Potter! ¡Ha vuelto! —Se acerca a mí mientras me dirijo al luminoso exterior—. ¿Qué tal lo han pasado?

—Casey, no hace falta que me llames señora Potter. Llámame simplemente Ginny. Lo hemos pasado genial, gracias. —Me coloco las gafas de sol y saco las llaves del bolso—. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Te gusta tu nuevo trabajo?

—Me gusta más ahora que ha vuelto usted.

Me detengo de golpe.

—¿Disculpa?

Se pone como un tomate y empieza a juguetear con los sobres que tiene en la mano.

—Eso ha estado fuera de lugar. Disculpe. Es sólo que..., bueno, ¿sabía que es usted la única mujer en todo el edificio?

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Y todos estos ricos hombres de negocios nunca dicen nada. Sólo me gruñen o me dan órdenes por teléfono. Usted es la única que se para a hablar. Y se lo agradezco, eso es todo.

—Ah, está bien. —Sonrío al ver lo incómodo que está—. ¿Te refieres a ricos hombres de negocios como mi marido?

Se pone aún más colorado.

—Vale, no sé cómo salir de ésta. —Suelta una risa nerviosa—. Simplemente es agradable ver una cara alegre por aquí.

—Gracias. —Sonrío y sus ojos azules como el acero resplandecen—. Tengo que irme.

—Claro. Hasta luego. —Se aparta y da media vuelta para regresar tras su mostrador.

Tengo que mover el culo. Es mi primer día tras las vacaciones y voy a llegar tarde. Y hoy necesito tener a Colin de buen humor. Ni siquiera me detengo cuando salgo del Lusso y me encuentro a Ron esperándome. Él tampoco se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa como suele hacer. La verdad es que me lo imaginaba.

—¿Qué tal, Ron? —Me alegro de volver a verlo. He echado de menos al amistoso grandullón.

—Bien, muchacha —gruñe, y me sigue hasta el asiento del acompañante. Me meto en el coche y me pongo el cinturón mientras veo cómo Ron se sienta a mi lado con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No vas a montar ningún escándalo hoy? —pregunta intentando contener la risa.

—Creo que estaría firmando mi propia sentencia de muerte si lo hiciera —respondo secamente.

El grandullón se echa a reír, agitando su enorme cuerpo en el asiento, y arranca el motor del Range Rover.

—Me alegro. Tenía instrucciones estrictas de tratarte con sumo cuidado si te resistías. —Me mira a través de las negras lentes de sus enormes gafas—. No quería tener que recurrir a eso, muchacha.

Le sonrío.

—¿Así que ahora te han nombrado mi guardaespaldas? —Sé que si Harry tuviera que confiarme a alguien que no fuera él, ése sería Ron. Estoy de broma, claro, pero no creo que a Ron le haga ninguna gracia tener que llevarme al trabajo todos los días.

—Si así está contento el muy cabrón, haré lo que haga falta.

Salimos del aparcamiento.

—¿Estáis bien tú y los pequeños? —pregunta con la vista fija en la carretera.

—Sí, pero ahora Harry se estresa por partida triple —gruño.

—El muy chalado. —Se echa a reír mostrando su diente de oro—. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

—¿Te refieres al embarazo o al accidente? —digo mirándolo para evaluar su reacción. Quiero saber si ha habido alguna novedad estos días que hemos estado fuera.

—A las dos cosas, muchacha —se limita a responder.

—Bien, por las dos partes, gracias. ¿Se sabe algo del coche de Harry? —Voy directa al grano. Me siento lo bastante cómoda con Ron como para preguntarle lo que quiero saber.

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte —responde fríamente. Puede que yo me sienta lo bastante cómoda como para tener la libertad de preguntarle, pero tengo que recordar que Ron también se siente cómodo como para tener la libertad de no contestarme. No voy a sacarle nada—. ¿Qué tal el Paraíso? —pregunta cambiando de tema radicalmente.

—Pues un paraíso —respondo—. Hasta que nos topamos con los padres de Harry. —No estoy segura de si debería divulgar esto, pero ahora ya está dicho, y a juzgar por la expresión que se acaba de dibujar en el rostro del gigante impertérrito, la noticia lo ha sorprendido. Asiento para confirmar que me ha oído bien, y su frente brillante empieza a arrugarse por encima de sus gafas de sol—. La boda de Amalie tuvo que posponerse porque al padre de Harry le dio un ataque al corazón —prosigo. Ron debe de estar al tanto de lo de la boda, de que le enviaron una invitación y de que los padres de mi marido viven cerca del Paraíso. Lleva toda la vida a su lado, según Harry.

—¿A Henry le ha dado un infarto? —pregunta, sorprendido—. ¿Y qué pasó?

—¿Cómo que qué pasó?

—Sí, ¿hablaron? ¿Cómo estaba Harry? —Ron se muestra realmente curioso, lo cual está despertando mi propia curiosidad.

Se lo suelto todo.

—Harry básicamente anunció en el restaurante donde estábamos cenando, delante de todo el mundo, que estamos casados y que esperamos mellizos. —Hago una pausa para aguardar a que Ron consiga controlar sus carcajadas—. Una mujer no paraba de mirarme, y cuando le pregunté a Harry si la conocía, se puso rarísimo y me sacó en brazos de allí. Esa mujer era su madre y vino hasta el aparcamiento y empezó a decir cosas sobre los mellizos, ya sabes, porque Harry tenía un hermano. — Ron asiente pensativamente con la cabeza. ¿Qué estará sacando en conclusión de todo esto?

—¿Y eso fue todo?

—Sí. Me lo llevé lejos de ella. Estaba muy afectado.

—Y después, ¿no bebió?

—No —suspiro—. Pero tengo la impresión de que lo habría hecho si yo no hubiera estado allí. —Sigo viendo su rostro, el rostro que solía dar paso a las borracheras y los latigazos—. ¿Tú los conoces?

—No mucho. No suelo hacer preguntas.

Asiento para mis adentros. Sé que Ron lleva toda la vida a su lado, y que era el mejor amigo de Siruis, así que tiene que saber más de lo que admite.

—¿Cómo está Romilda?

Se revuelve en su asiento y gira su rostro amenazador hacia mí.

—Mejor de lo que estaba.

Me hundo en mi sitio. No tengo nada que decir a eso, así que cierro la boca. Saco el sándwich y dejo que Ron conduzca el resto del camino en silencio.

Suspiro en voz alta cuando se detiene junto al bordillo.

—¿Qué pasa, muchacha?

Cojo mi bolso y me apresuro a salir del coche para no intentar convencer a Ron de que me lleve a La Mansión.

—Ha llegado la hora de poner al tanto a mi jefe sobre cierto cliente danés.

—Vaya —dice lentamente—. Buena suerte.

Estoy a punto de sacarle la lengua al muy sarcástico. ¿«Buena suerte»?

—Muchas gracias, Ron —respondo con el mismo tono.

Cierro la puerta de golpe y oigo cómo el sonido de su risa grave de barítono se atenúa cuando la puerta se interpone entre nosotros.

Respiro profundamente para ganar confianza y entro en la oficina. Nunca he tenido miedo de ir a trabajar, pero ahora sí.

El chillido de Michael es lo primero que oigo:

—¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Ginny!

Y después a Hermione:

—¡Vaya! ¡Tienes un bronceado real!

Entonces veo a Cho, alegre de nuevo.

—Ginny, tienes buen aspecto.

Después me acerco a mi mesa y me quedo de piedra. Globos... por todas partes. Con bebés dibujados. Incluso hay un paquete de pañales sobre la mesa y una guía sobre cómo ser madre. Pero lo peor de todo, y tengo que cogerlos y levantarlos para comprobar que mis ojos no me engañan, son un par de vaqueros gigantes de preñada que hay dispuestos sobre mi silla, o, mejor dicho, cubriendo la silla por completo.

Por si mi mañana no hubiera sido lo bastante deprimente después de comprobar que el vestido no me cabía y de que Harry no me hubiera despertado, ahora tienen que recordarme que voy a ponerme como una ballena. Se lo ha contado a todo el mundo. Lo voy a matar.

—¡Lo sabía! —Michael se sienta corriendo en mi mesa—. Sabía que estabas embarazada. Pero ¿mellizos? ¡Madre mía, qué emocionante! ¿Le pondrás a alguno mi nombre?

Dejo a un lado la ropa de embarazada y me dejo caer en la silla. No llevo aquí ni dos minutos y ya no puedo más. El doble de bebés significa el doble de emoción, el doble de peso acumulado y el doble de ansiedad.

—No, Michael.

Lanza un grito ahogado de decepción.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Michael?

—Nada. —Me encojo de hombros—. Pero no pienso llamar así a ninguno de mis hijos.

Resopla disgustado y se marcha con fuertes pisadas sin darme la enhorabuena siquiera.

—Enhorabuena, Ginny. —Cho se agacha y me da un abrazo. Sabía que podía contar con ella—.

¿Café? —Por favor. Con tres de azúcar. —Le devuelvo el abrazo y me encuentro con sus tremendas tetas en la cara desde mi posición sentada—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—De maravilla —contesta, y se aleja danzando hacia la cocina. Al momento llego a la conclusión de que su vida amorosa vuelve a ir estupendamente.

—¿Y Colin? —pregunto a nadie en concreto, porque no hay nadie rondando mi mesa infestada de artículos de bebés.

Michael está enfurruñado al otro lado de la oficina, ignorándome descaradamente, y Hermione está en Babia, mirándome.

—¿Hola? —Sacudo la mano delante de ella.

—¡Ay, perdona! Me estaba preguntando cómo se llamará ese tipo de bronceado.

—¿Qué?

—Tu bronceado. Yo creo que es bronce intenso. —Anota algo en un papel y sé que ha escrito «bronce intenso»—. Así que vas a ser madre, ¿eh?

Me pongo a la defensiva al instante.

—Sí. —Mi respuesta breve y mordaz hace que levante la cabeza del papel. Se recoge los largos rizos rubios, los deja caer por detrás del hombro y me sonríe. Si es una sonrisa falsa, lo disimula muy bien.

—Enhorabuena, Ginny.

—Gracias —sonrío falsamente, y a mí sí que se me nota—. Y gracias por todo esto —añado señalando los globos que se elevan sobre mi cabeza.

—Ah, eso fue cosa de Michael. —Vuelve a centrarse en su ordenador.

—¡Gracias, Michael! —Le lanzo un lápiz y le doy en un lado de la cabeza. Le mueve ligeramente las gafas y protesta, indignado—. ¡Lo siento! —Aprieto los labios para no reírme.

—¡Esto es _mobbing_! —chilla, y ya no consigo aguantarlo más. Empiezo a descojonarme en la silla.

Cho me deja el café delante con cara extrañada, se vuelve para ver de qué me río y empieza a reírse también ella.

—¿Dónde está Colin, Cho? —pregunto al no obtener respuesta por parte de Victoria.

—Llegará a mediodía —responde—. No ha venido mucho últimamente.

—¿No?

Sacude la cabeza pero no me dice nada más y vuelve a ocuparse de la pila de facturas que tiene en su archivo.

—Ginny —empieza Michael, colocándose bien sus gafas a la moda—. Tienes que llamar a Ruth. No ha parado de llamar preguntando por ti.

Mi risa se apaga rápidamente. Me había olvidado de mi admiradora.

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunto como si tal cosa mientras busco mi móvil en el bolso. Entonces me doy cuenta de que todavía no lo he encendido. Lleva desconectado desde el jueves por la mañana, cuando Harry me lo requisó.

—No mucho. —Se coloca su corbata aguamarina—. Todos los proyectos van bien. Acudí a tu cita con ella el jueves, pero no le hizo mucha gracia verme a mí.

Me hundo en la silla con un mohín cuando veo que mi teléfono cobra vida en mi mano y empieza a alertarme de decenas de llamadas perdidas, mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos. Establezco prioridades y respondo al mensaje de bienvenida a casa de Luna y al mensaje de mi madre pidiéndome que la llamara cuando hubiésemos llegado, y después cuento las llamadas perdidas de Ruth. Son once.

No obstante, a pesar del bombardeo de llamadas de mi clienta lesbiana, son las dos llamadas perdidas de Viktor las que hacen que mi corazón empiece a acelerarse. No puedo seguir posponiendo esto y, por primera vez, me siento y me esfuerzo en pensar quién podría haberme drogado y haber intentado sacarme de la carretera.

Y luego está lo de las flores marchitas. Eran de una mujer, no lo dudo ni por un momento, lo que me lleva a la misma conclusión: Viktor no pudo ser. Es un hombre de negocios, y bastante respetado. Pero ¿qué hay de lo que grabaron las cámaras de seguridad del bar? Tal vez los incidentes no estén conectados.

Yo apuesto a que fue Coral, o tal vez Romilda. Aunque las flores llegaron después de que Romilda se disculpara. Y lo del coche también fue después. ¿Acaso sigue con sus jueguecitos? Dejo el móvil en la mesa. Me duele el cerebro. Jugueteo con el teléfono mientras pienso en mi siguiente movimiento. No me lleva mucho.

Cojo el móvil de nuevo y llamo a Viktor. Creo que ni siquiera llega a sonar el tono cuando oigo su voz suave con un ligero acento respondiendo al otro lado de la línea:

—Ginny, me alegra tener noticias tuyas.

—No lo dudo —respondo secamente—. ¿Has arreglado ya lo de tu divorcio? —Voy directa a la yugular y, a juzgar por el silencio que sigue a mi pregunta, mi estrategia ha funcionado.

—Sí —responde con cautela.

—Qué bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Viktor? —Estoy sorprendida de mi propia seguridad.

Podría estar tratando con un auténtico pirado, y le estoy hablando sin ningún respeto, ni como cliente ni como pirado en potencia.

Ríe ligeramente.

—Ya va siendo hora de que nos veamos, ¿no te parece?

—No, no me lo parece —respondo bruscamente—. Me temo que nuestra relación laboral ha terminado, señor Krum.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Su pregunta me coge por sorpresa, pero pronto reacciono.

—Dijiste que era muy interesante que llevara alrededor de un mes saliendo con Harry. —No pienso amilanarme.

—Sí, pero ahora estás casada y esperas mellizos de él. Estoy desolado, Ginny.

Esta vez no me recompongo tan de prisa. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Ni siquiera sé si habla en serio o si está siendo sarcástico. Estoy confusa.

—Señor Krum...

Me aseguro de mantener la voz baja, oteando la oficina constantemente. Éste no es el momento ni el lugar, pero ahora que he empezado no pienso terminar esta conversación hasta que le haya dicho lo que le tengo que decir.

Me levanto, aparto los globos de un manotazo, me dirijo a la sala de conferencias y cierro la puerta al entrar.

—¿Todo esto es por lo de Harry y tu esposa? —Oigo que su respiración se detiene, lo que no hace sino aumentar mi confianza—. Porque ya estoy al tanto, de modo que estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Vaya, ¿el señor Potter te lo ha confesado?

—Tu ex mujer se presentó en casa de Harry, Viktor. Siento mucho lo que sucedió, pero no sé qué pretendes conseguir con esto. —No lo siento en absoluto, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, pueda hacerlo entrar en razón.

Se echa a reír y se me ponen los pelos de punta.

—Ginny, mi ex mujer me importa un carajo. Es una zorra a la que sólo le interesa el dinero.

Únicamente me preocupo por tu bienestar. Harry Potter no te conviene.

Me estremezco al oír con qué dureza se refiere a su mujer y me apoyo en el borde de la mesa de conferencias.

—¿Y tú sí? —balbuceo, y me reprendo mentalmente al instante por mostrar vacilación. ¿Se preocupa por mi bienestar?

—Sí, yo sí —responde con franqueza—. Yo no me dedicaré a entretener a otras mujeres a tus espaldas, Ginny.

Casi se me cae el teléfono al suelo. ¿También sabe eso?

—Sea como sea —digo intentando desesperadamente recuperar mi tono firme—, creo que han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros como para que podamos seguir trabajando juntos.

—¿Han pasado demasiadas cosas? —pregunta—. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo cuando te dejó?

—Sí —mascullo, preguntándome cómo coño lo sabe él. No se lo he contado a nadie—. Mi relación con Harry no te incumbe, Viktor. Sé lo que hizo. —Me mata decirlo—. Hablaré con Colin y me retiraré del proyecto de la Torre Vida. Puedes quedarte con mis diseños para que otra persona los lleve a cabo.

Cuelgo sin darle tiempo a replicar y suspiro aliviada. No sé por qué siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Todavía tengo que decírselo a Colin, y escuchar a Viktor durante los últimos minutos no ha hecho sino generarme más preguntas.

No sé si pondría la mano en el fuego por él, pero no creo que fuera capaz de llegar al extremo de drogarme para violarme ni de intentar sacarme de la carretera; no si lo que quiere es apartarme de Harry para que esté con él. ¿De qué iba a servirle muerta?

Me río en voz alta al pensar en ello. Alguien ha intentado matarme. Qué locura. Mi teléfono empieza a vibrar. Miro la pantalla y ésta me indica que mi día sólo acaba de empezar. Sin embargo, lidiar con Ruth Quinn en estos momentos ya no se me hace tan cuesta arriba.

—Hola, Ruth.

—¡Ginny! —Parece sorprendida—. No me dijiste que ibas a estar fuera.

—Fue algo improvisado en el último minuto, Ruth. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, estupendamente, es sólo que he cambiado de idea con respecto a los armarios de la cocina. ¿Podemos quedar para hablarlo?

—Claro. —Reprimo un suspiro—. Pero tengo un montón de papeleo entre manos, ¿podemos quedar mañana?

—¿A las doce? —propone. Me sorprende gratamente que no exija que sea hoy.

—Estupendo, te veo entonces, Ruth.

Cuelgo y hago todo lo posible por no poner mala cara. Me cuesta menos de lo que pensaba. Lo cierto es que mis dos últimas conversaciones no me han afectado lo más mínimo. Me siento fuerte.

Me estoy enfrentando a mis problemas en lugar de dejar que me consuman. Regreso a mi escritorio y me paso el resto del martes quitándome papeleo de encima. Las seis en punto llegan bastante rápido, y soy la última en irme de la oficina. Colin no ha venido al trabajo como tenía previsto, aunque ha llamado para asegurarme que vendrá mañana.

Hablaré con él entonces, pero estoy decepcionada. Siento la necesidad de deshacerme de esta carga mental a la mayor brevedad posible.

Me meto directamente en el gran Range Rover negro sin resoplar, vacilar ni protestar.

—Hola, Ron.

—Muchacha. —Se funde con el tráfico—. ¿Qué tal el día?

—Constructivo. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Magnífico —dice con su característica voz ronca.

Tengo la sensación de que está siendo algo cínico.

—¿Adónde vamos? —Me dejo caer sobre mi asiento y espero que me responda que al Lusso, aunque no las tengo todas conmigo. Harry me habría recogido él mismo si fuésemos a ir a casa.

—A La Mansión, muchacha. ¿Cómo ha ido con tu jefe? —Desvía la mirada cubierta por las gafas de sol en mi dirección con un aire de curiosidad.

—No ha ido. Hoy no ha venido.

—El chalado de tu marido se va a poner contento —replica echándose a reír.

Sonrío con pesar. Sé que no le hará ninguna gracia, pero no puedo hablar con Colin si no está presente. Yo no tengo la culpa de que no haya venido. Al menos podré decirle que he hablado con

Viktor. Así verá que tenía intención de hacerlo, porque es verdad.

Salgo del coche corriendo en cuanto Ron detiene el motor. Subo los escalones a toda prisa y me abro paso a través de las puertas.

—¡Ha dicho que lo esperes en el bar, muchacha! —me grita el grandullón, pero finjo no oírlo.

No voy a esperarlo en el bar. Después de tenerlo sólo para mí estos tres días, mi primer día de regreso al trabajo se me ha hecho eterno. Subo la escalera corriendo, me dirijo a la parte trasera de La Mansión y atravieso el salón de verano antes de que Ron pueda atraparme.

Algunos de los socios están aquí reunidos como de costumbre, pero no me detengo para evaluar sus reacciones ante mi presencia.

Entro a toda velocidad en el despacho de Harry, sin llamar y sin pararme a pensar que tal vez esté en medio de una reunión de negocios. Me he llevado unas cuantas sorpresas cuando he hecho esto antes. Y esta vez no es diferente.


	28. CAPITULO 28

CAPITULO 28

—¿Percy? —pregunto con tiento mirando la espalda de mi hermano. Está sentado frente a Harry, a su mesa, y se vuelve al oír su nombre—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Las consecuencias astronómicas que podría acarrear su visita me sacuden con fuerza.

—Hola, guapa. —Se levanta todo sonriente y se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo—. Enhorabuena.

—Podrías dejar que se lo contara yo a alguien —gruño dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada de reproche por encima del hombro de mi hermano.

Él se encoge de hombros, me pone morritos, me lanza un silencioso «te quiero» y se tira de la chaqueta y de la camisa como para recordarme que lleva puesto lo que yo le había pedido, así que debería ser buena con él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repito, e inclino la cabeza en dirección a Harry, pero él se encoge de hombros otra vez y no dice nada. Qué novedad.

—He venido a hacer las paces. —Percy me suelta y se pasa la mano por su melena oscura—. No quería volver a casa sin haber solucionado antes esto.

—¡Vaya! —Miro a Harry, pero, joder, vuelve a encogerse de hombros—. Entonces ¿ya son amigos?

—Algo así. Pero bueno, tengo que irme ya. He quedado con Harvey al otro lado de la ciudad. —

Se vuelve hacia Harry—. Gracias.

—De nada. —Mi marido asiente y no se molesta en ser educado y levantarse para despedir a Percy.

Eso y las despreocupadas encogidas de hombros hacen que desconfíe.

—¿Cuándo regresas a casa? —pregunto cuando se vuelve hacia mí otra vez.

—No lo sé. Depende de los vuelos. Ya te llamaré, ¿vale? —Me da un beso en la mejilla y se dirige a la puerta, donde se topa con el grandullón.

Ron me mira sacudiendo la cabeza y acompaña a mi hermano hasta la salida. ¿Para qué habrá venido? Dirijo mis sospechas hacia Harry, y sé que intuye lo que estoy pensando, porque se niega a mirarme a los ojos.

—¿De qué iba todo esto?

—¿El qué?

Me acerco al sofá y suelto el bolso antes de ocupar el asiento que acaba de dejar libre mi hermano.

—Mírame —ordeno. La palabra funciona y levanta la vista, pero no porque quiera obedecerme, sino porque siempre se sorprende al escucharla de mi boca. Me da igual. Puede mirarme todo lo sorprendido que quiera—. ¿Qué hacía Percy aquí?

Se pone de pie y coge el teléfono de encima de su mesa.

—Ha venido a disculparse.

Me río en su cara. Percy jamás se disculparía, no con Harry. Lo conozco desde que nací y sé que es demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo, y más ante un hombre como él. Percy se siente inferior, como la mayoría de los hombres. Sin embargo, el hecho de que sea mi hermano no hace desaparecer la batalla de testosterona que hay entre ellos.

—No te creo.

—Eso me entristece, nena. —Compone un gesto solemne, lo que no hace sino acrecentar mis sospechas—. Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué ha dicho Colin?

Mi expresión de recelo se transforma en culpabilidad, y son mis ojos los que evitan los suyos ahora.

—No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? —Pregunta con tintes de ira en su tono de voz—. ¿Ginny?

—No ha venido a la oficina —me apresuro a contestar—. Pero vendrá mañana, así que hablaré con él entonces.

—Demasiado tarde, señorita. Has tenido tu oportunidad. Muchas oportunidades.

—Eso no es justo —protesto—. Le he dicho a Viktor que no voy a seguir trabajando con él, así que no puedes decir que no he intentado solucionar esto. —Sé inmediatamente que he cometido un grave error cuando veo que sus hombros se tensan y que se le salen los ojos verdes de las órbitas.

—¿Que has hecho qué?

—No creo que él me drogara, Harry. Quiere estar conmigo, ¿por qué iba a hacerme daño? —Será mejor que me calle. Mis palabras acaban de dejarlo boquiabierto.

—¿Para qué coño hablas con él? —Golpea la mesa con el puño como un gorila de espalda plateada a punto de atacar. Me hundo en la silla.

—Viktor sabe que has... —empiezo a golpetearme un incisivo con la uña— entretenido a otras mujeres mientras estábamos juntos. —Aguanto la respiración, consciente de que estoy alimentando su ira.

—Quedamos en que no volveríamos a hablar de eso —dice con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tan tensa que está a punto de partirse.

—Es difícil no hacerlo cuando todo el mundo insiste en recordármelo. —Me inclino hacia adelante con un repentino impulso de valentía. No pienso dejar que haga que me sienta como una pesada por esto—. ¿Cómo lo sabe? —Doy con la respuesta antes de que pueda negar que lo sabe. Ver que se muerde el labio y algunas cosas más, sobre todo la comprensión mental, me llevan rápidamente a una conclusión—. La ex mujer de Viktor. Era una de ellas, ¿verdad? —pregunto. Cierra los ojos. Me pongo de pie y me inclino sobre la mesa con la misma expresión amenazadora que él. No hace falta que me responda—. Dijiste meses. Dijiste que hacía meses que no habías estado con ella, que no entendías por qué no paraba de rondarte de repente. Te has acostado con ella más de una vez, ¿verdad?

—No quería que te enfadaras. —Sigue con su actitud hostil. Es un evidente mecanismo de defensa.

—Y dime. ¿Las llamabas y hacías que hiciesen cola en tu puerta?

—No, cuando se enteran de que he bebido acuden como las moscas a la mierda.

—Te odio.

—No, no me odias.

—Sí, te odio.

—No me partas el corazón, Ginny. ¿Qué importa quién fuera?

—No, lo que importa es que me mentiste.

—Te estaba protegiendo.

—Lo más gracioso de todo es que cada vez que lo haces acabas haciéndome daño.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y has aprendido la lección?

—Todos los putos días. —Me agarra de la mandíbula con violencia pero con cuidado—. Lo siento.

—Bien. —Asiento con firmeza sobre su mano y de repente me doy cuenta de que nuestros rostros se están tocando y que ambos estamos inclinados sobre la mesa, mirándonos con una mezcla de furia y de absoluto deseo—. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? —digo en voz alta cuando sólo pretendía pensarlo.

—Porque, preciosa mía, estamos hechos para estar juntos. Contacto constante. Bésame.

—Ya he aceptado que seas un capullo, así que no hace falta que intentes doblegarme a través de tu tacto. —Aunque lo haré.

—Te he echado de menos, nena.

Me subo a su mesa y me acerco de rodillas centímetro a centímetro hasta que lo envuelvo con el cuerpo y con los labios. Yo también lo he echado de menos, como una loca. Ha sido mi primer día después de volver del Paraíso y me encuentro totalmente desubicada.

Llevo toda la jornada con síndrome de abstinencia por Harry, y ahora me preparo para soltar mi siguiente bomba.

—Ojalá fueses puro y virginal —musito, recorriendo con los labios cada milímetro de su rostro.

De todas las cosas que deseo, ésta es la que más: que no hubiera habido nadie antes que yo, o mientras estaba conmigo.

Lo he perdonado, de verdad que sí, pero me cuesta olvidar.

—Lo soy. —Se deja caer en su silla de piel y tira de mí hasta que cedo y dejo que me siente sobre su regazo—. La parte más importante de mi ser está sin tocar. —Me coge la mano y hace girar mis anillos durante unos momentos de reflexión. Después me abre la palma y la coloca sobre su pecho—. O al menos lo estaba hasta que has entrado en la oficina. Ahora no para de dar brincos y está a punto de estallar de absoluto amor por ti.

Sonrío.

—Me gusta sentir cómo late. —Le abro la chaqueta y apoyo la oreja en su camisa. —Y me gusta oírlo también. —Es una de las sensaciones más reconfortantes del mundo.

Me envuelve con sus brazos y me acerca más a su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo ha ido el día?

—Fatal. Quiero ir al Paraíso.

Se ríe y me besa la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Yo estoy en el paraíso siempre que estoy contigo. No necesito una villa.

—Allí estabas más relajado. —Las cosas, como son. Sé que estar de vuelta en Londres hará que mi neurótico controlador vuelva poco a poco a aflorar.

—Ahora estoy relajado.

—Sí, porque estoy sentada en tu regazo y me estás cubriendo con el cuerpo —respondo con sarcasmo, y me gano un pequeño pellizco en el hueco sobre la cadera. Me río y me vuelvo sobre sus piernas de cara al escritorio—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Desliza las manos alrededor de mi vientre, apoya la barbilla en mi hombro e inhala profundamente en mi cabello. Refunfuña y hace un gesto de desdén con la mano.

—Largo. ¿Cómo están mis cacahuetes?

—Bien. —De repente me fijo en su cuaderno de notas—. ¿Qué hace el nombre de mi hermano escrito ahí? —Estiro la mano para cogerlo, pero soy demasiado lenta. Al instante desaparece de mi vista y lo mete en el primer cajón de su mesa. Retiro la mano sobresaltada por su súbito movimiento

—. ¿Percy Weasley? —Arrugo la frente convencida de que he visto números escritos en ese papel, y no era un número de teléfono—. ¿Para qué has anotado el número de cuenta de Percy?

—No lo he hecho —dice desviando rápidamente mi pregunta, muy tenso. Maldita sea, no ha aprendido nada en absoluto.

Me aparto de su regazo y me siento a su lado, castigándolo con una mirada a la altura de su fulminante «no tientes la suerte».

—Tienes tres segundos, Potter.

Sus labios forman una línea recta de fastidio.

—La cuenta atrás es mi arma —protesta puerilmente.

—Tres. —Incluso he levantado los dedos para darle más énfasis. Soy tan mala como él—. Dos.

—Recojo un dedo, pero no llego hasta cero porque de repente tengo un momento de clara lucidez—.

¡Vas a darle dinero!

—No. —Sacude la cabeza de la manera menos persuasiva posible y cambia los pies de posición mientras permanece sentado. Está empezando a mentir tan mal como yo, afortunadamente.

—Tú también mientes fatal, Potter. —Doy media vuelta y echo a correr, principalmente para alcanzar a mi hermano antes de que se marche, pero también para escapar de Harry antes de que él me alcance a mí.

—¡Ginny!

Hago caso omiso de su amenazador grito y, como de costumbre, empiezo a correr a toda velocidad cuando llego al salón de verano. Sé que me sigue, y no sólo porque puedo oír sus fuertes pasos, que resuenan detrás de mí.

Paso las cocinas, el bar y el restaurante y derrapo cuando me encuentro a Percy de pie junto a la inmensa mesa redonda del vestíbulo. No está haciendo nada ni hablando con nadie. John también está aquí, y sé por qué.

Es la misma razón por la que Ron me acompañaba a todas partes al principio. Observo con aprensión cómo Percy mira a su alrededor y Ron intenta acompañarlo a la salida, pero él no se mueve, ni siquiera ante el grandullón.

El pecho de Harry me golpea la espalda. Me coge y me hace girar en sus brazos. Está enfadado.

—¡Joder, mujer! ¡Vas a provocarles daños cerebrales a los niños! ¡Nada de correr!

Si no estuviera tan preocupada por la ubicación y el comportamiento de mi hermano, me reiría en la cara del idiota que me sostiene con fuerza en sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame! —Forcejeo para liberarme y, al volverme, veo que Percy nos observa con el ceño fruncido. Ron está exasperado.

Mi hermano echa un vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo de nuevo y posa su mirada inquisitiva en

Harry.

—Si esto es un hotel, ¿dónde está la recepción?

—¿Qué? —dice Harry con tono impaciente, casi a la defensiva, y yo deseo que no lo esté. Es un callejón sin salida, y rezo a todos los santos para que se le ocurra alguna explicación rápida.

—¿Dónde recogen tus invitados las llaves de sus habitaciones y los panfletos sobre las atracciones locales? Siempre suele haber uno de esos mostradores para que la gente sepa qué sitios puede visitar. —Mira a Ron—. ¿Y por qué me escolta este gorila a todas partes?

Me entra el pánico, Harry se pone tenso y Ron gruñe. Mi hermano es bastante más espabilado que yo. Ni siquiera me planteé todas esas cosas, menos lo de Ron. Pienso desesperadamente en alguna excusa que darle, pero no se me ocurre nada. Me ha (o nos ha) pillado totalmente desprevenidos.

Entonces oigo una voz, y es la única voz en el mundo que desearía no estar oyendo en estos momentos: la de Luna.

Me desmorono literalmente, y siento cómo Harry me apoya la mano en las lumbares. ¿Por qué no dice nada? Veo y oigo espantada cómo Luna y Sam bajan por la escalera, riendo, manoseándose y con cara de estar totalmente excitados. Esto es un desastre.

No puedo evitar propinarle a Harry un codazo en las costillas para exigirle de manera silenciosa que diga algo. Por favor, que diga algo, joder.

Luna y Sam ni siquiera se percatan del silencio que los espera al pie de la escalera mientras se toquetean y se besuquean diciendo cosas inapropiadas, incluida en algún momento la palabra «consolador».

Quiero morirme, y nadie ha dicho nada todavía, excepto la cachonda de mi mejor amiga y su alegre novio, aunque ellos no se han dado cuenta de nada... aún. No tardarán, y no parece que vaya a ser Harry quien hable. Sigue callado detrás de mí, probablemente igual de devastado.

Estoy en el limbo. Es lo más cerca que he estado de ver un accidente de tren a cámara lenta. Percy y La Mansión; Percy y Luna; Percy y Sam; Percy y Harry. Esto no puede acabar bien.

—¡Ay! —El alegre chillido de Luna resuena por todo el vestíbulo, seguido del gruñido sexual de Sam. Entonces ambos llegan al pie de la escalera transformados en una masa de brazos entrelazados y besos frenéticos, devorándose vivos. Deberían haberse quedado en la suite, porque es evidente que todavía no han acabado—. ¡Sam! —ríe ella, y se deja caer sobre su brazo.

Entonces me ve, y su cara se ilumina más todavía, hasta que advierte la presencia de mi hermano. Deja de reírse. De hecho, parece que está a punto de darle un ataque. Empieza a revolverse y aparta al contrariado Sam.

Se arregla su melena roja y revuelta con la mano y se coloca bien la ropa, pero no dice nada. Sam también guarda silencio y repasa con la vista a los mudos espectadores.

Es Percy quien rompe el silencio.

—Con que un hotel, ¿eh? —Atraviesa a Luna y a Sam con la mirada a intervalos regulares varias veces y después vuelve sus ojos inquisitivos hacia Harry—. ¿Sueles dejar que tus amigos se comporten de esta manera en tu establecimiento?

—Percy... —Doy un paso hacia adelante pero no llego muy lejos. Harry se coloca delante de mí.

—Creo que deberías volver a mi despacho, Percy —dice con una voz y un lenguaje corporal intimidantes.

—No, gracias. —Mi hermano casi se echa a reír, con la vista fija en Luna. Jamás la había visto tan incómoda, y Sam debe de estar preguntándose qué coño está pasando—. ¿Te estás prostituyendo en un burdel?

—¡Pero ¿qué coño...?! —grita Sam—. ¿Con quién cojones te crees que estás hablando?

Sam hace ademán de avanzar, pero Luna lo agarra del brazo y lo obliga a retroceder.

—Esto no es ningún burdel, y yo no soy una puta —dice con voz temblorosa e insegura mientras retiene a Sam.

Quiero salir en su defensa, pero soy incapaz de articular palabra. Afortunadamente, Harry me evita las molestias. Se acerca a mi hermano, lo coge de la nuca y le susurra algo al oído. Es un acto totalmente amenazador, y ni siquiera quiero saber qué le ha dicho, y menos al ver que Percy empieza a seguir a Harry hacia su despacho sin rechistar. Yo también los sigo, quiero oír esto, pero me detiene, tal y como me había imaginado.

—Espérame en el bar, nena. —Intenta hacer que gire sobre mis talones, pero me siento algo desafiante. No me gusta la idea de que Harry se lleve a Percy a solas.

—Preferiría acompañaros —digo con fingida seguridad sin esperar demasiado. Conozco esa mirada. Puede que me haya llamado «nena» para suavizar la orden, pero no soy idiota. No voy a entrar en ese despacho.

No. De repente voy camino del bar sin andar. Me coloca sobre el taburete, llama a Mario y me lanza esa mirada que dice «no tientes la suerte».

—Quédate aquí. —Me besa en la mejilla, como si eso fuese a calmarme. Lo apuñalo por la espalda con la mirada mientras sale del bar dando pasos largos y uniformes.

—¡Vaya! —La voz alegre de Mario desvía mi atención de mi marido—. Mírese usted, si parece..., ¿cómo se dice? ¡Una rosa! ¡Está radiante! —Me besa en la mejilla por encima de la barra y me pasa una botella de agua—. ¡Nada de sublimes de Mario para usted!

Protesto pero sonrío, doy un largo trago al agua helada y dejo que Mario siga atendiendo a los demás socios. De repente entra Sam, muy alegre, con su hoyuelo de siempre. Estoy confusa.

—¡Hola, mamá! —Me frota el vientre con todo el descaro del mundo—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien... —La palabra sale de mi boca lentamente—. ¿Y Luna?

—En el baño —contesta rápidamente, y le pide a Mario una cerveza.

Miro por detrás de él y me pregunto si debería ir a verla.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, está bien. —No me mira, pero tengo la sensación de que sabe que lo estoy observando con aire de confusión. Me mira con el rabillo del ojo y entonces se sienta suspirando—. Sé que todos pensáis que sí, pero no soy idiota.

Tenso la espalda.

—Yo no pienso que seas idiota —me defiendo. Algo distraído, tal vez, pero no idiota.

Sonríe.

—Sé lo de Luna y Percy. Lo sé desde el día que la conocí y vi cómo reaccionó cuando mencionaste su nombre. Sé por qué lo dejó conmigo, y sé que pasó algo en vuestra boda.

En mi frente aparece un cartel que dice «culpable». Me pregunto si Luna es consciente de esto.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

—No lo sé. —Se lleva la botella a los labios y veo que él también se está planteando esa misma pregunta. Me imagino la razón, pero ¿debería exponérsela?—. Es una chica estupenda —añade encogiéndose de hombros.

Asiento pensativamente y sonrío para mis adentros. Me dan ganas de reunirlos a los dos y soltarles una charla. También siento lástima por Sam. Algo me dice que no les ha contado a muchas mujeres que es huérfano, si es que se lo ha contado a alguna. Pero Luna lo sabe y, aunque los dos actúan de una manera tan alegre y desenfadada, sé que sienten cosas muy fuertes el uno por el otro y que ninguno de los dos parece querer admitir o hacer algo al respecto. Es muy frustrante.

—Creo que voy a ir a buscarla —digo.

Me pongo de pie y le froto suavemente el hombro para indicarle que lo entiendo. Él responde con una sonrisa pícara, se agacha y le susurra algo almibarado a mi barriga. Dejo al enamorado Sam en el bar y voy al servicio a buscar a la idiota de mi amiga.

Me gustaría ir en otra dirección para sorprender a un par de personas, pero me centro en Luna. Ninguno de mis destinos potenciales me recibirá con los brazos abiertos, aunque decido confiar en que Harry se encargue de esto. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que se estarán diciendo en el despacho.

Sólo espero que, pase lo que pase, a Percy no se le ocurra ir a cacareárselo a mis padres, y tengo fe en que mi marido haga que eso no suceda.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro a Luna agarrada al lavabo, con el rostro oculto por completo bajo su pelo rojo mientras mira la pila.

—Hola. —Me acerco con cautela, no quiero que se ponga a la defensiva.

Levanta la cabeza con esfuerzo y me muestra sus brillantes ojos azules cargados de desesperación.

—¿Tú crees que soy una puta?

—¡No!

Me sorprende que me pregunte eso. Puede que sea un poco ligerita, pero no una puta. Lo cierto es que he calificado a todas las mujeres que vienen aquí como tales, y Luna ha llevado a cabo exactamente las mismas actividades que todas ellas, así que, ¿qué tiene de diferente? Me muero de remordimiento por pensar así.

Ella es distinta porque es mi amiga y la conozco. Sólo está haciendo esto por Sam, o quizá cree que necesita hacerlo por él. De repente veo a las mujeres de La Mansión con una perspectiva totalmente diferente. Sé que muchas de ellas están aquí con un único objetivo, y ese objetivo es un dios alto y musculoso que ya no está disponible.

Ahora está casado y espera mellizos, cosa que las ha sorprendido y cabreado. La prueba está en que muchas de ellas han cancelado su suscripción, y las más persistentes están llevando las cosas más allá, drogándome, intentando sacarme de la carretera y mandándome notas amenazadoras.

De repente me aterra pensar que alguna de esas mujeres pudiera estar detrás de todo eso. ¿Sospechará Harry de alguien?

—¿En qué coño me he convertido, Ginny? —La pregunta de Luna me saca al instante de mis alarmantes pensamientos.

—¿Quizá en una mujer enamorada? —espeto antes de reflexionar sobre si es buena idea o no decirlo. Los ojos de mi amiga se le salen de las órbitas, lo que me indica que no lo ha sido—. Vas a negarlo otra vez, ¿verdad?

—No —susurra—. Creo que toda esa mierda ya está clara.

—¿Que ya está clara? —Me río—. Luna, estaba claro desde hace semanas. —Estoy completamente exasperada, pero también aliviada. La ciega de mi amiga por fin ha visto la luz, o ha admitido que hace tiempo que la vio, da lo mismo—. Está en el bar y... —Me detengo y refreno lo que estoy a punto de decir. No voy a advertirle que Sam sabe lo de Percy. Eso es algo que tienen que resolver ellos dos.

—¿Y qué? —Me mira asustada, lo que reafirma mi decisión de callar. Seguro que, de lo contrario, saldría corriendo. Dará por hecho lo peor y huirá, sin darle a Sam la oportunidad de expresar sus pensamientos.

—Y te está esperando —concluyo.

Se relaja visiblemente y de pronto la invade la alegría.

—¿Crees que debería ir? —pregunta buscando mi apoyo. Es raro verla dudando de sí misma o pidiendo ayuda o consejo.

—Sí, deberías ir —confirmo con una sonrisa—. Deberías arriesgarte, Luna. Creo que te sorprendería adónde puede llevarte Sam.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Sonrío y estrecho a mi inusualmente insegura amiga entre los brazos y la aprieto con fuerza para borrar sus inseguridades—. Ve y habla con él. Y déjalo que hable también.

—De acuerdo —accede—. Lo haré. —Luego me aparta con cara de asco—. Y vale ya de tanta sensiblería.

—Sí, lo siento, es todo culpa mía. —Ambas nos volvemos hacia el espejo y empezamos a hacer como que nos secamos las lágrimas sobre las mejillas con los puños.

—¿Qué crees que le estará diciendo Harry a Percy? —La pregunta de Luna me recuerda al instante que están solos.

—No lo sé —contesto con el ceño fruncido, aunque me imagino lo que es—, pero voy a averiguarlo. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. —Me da un beso en la mejilla y salimos del aseo de mujeres, ella en dirección al bar y yo rumbo a la derecha, hacia el despacho de Harry.

Irrumpo en la habitación con los ojos casi cerrados, como intentando protegerme de la certeza de ver a mi hermano empotrado contra la pared cogido de la garganta. Pero no es así. Están sentados en la misma posición que la última vez que entré de igual manera: Harry en su silla, tranquilo, y Percy de espaldas a mí.

—¿Por qué aceptas dinero de Harry? —pregunto con firmeza en un intento de que ambos vean que voy en serio. La tensión en los hombros de Percy es evidente. Puede que haya descubierto la verdadera naturaleza del establecimiento de mi marido, pero yo he descubierto su pequeño acuerdo, aunque no sé de qué se trata ni sé si quiero saberlo. No obstante, eso no evita que siga insistiendo—. ¿Vas a contestarme?

Percy no lo hace, pero Harry sí.

—Percy, te dije que te quedaras allí.

—No estoy hablando contigo —replico sin ningún miedo.

—Pues yo contigo sí —dice él.

—Cállate. —Me acerco a la mesa y le doy unos toques a Percy en la espalda con el dedo—. No has abierto la boca. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

—¿Ves con qué tengo que lidiar? —Harry levanta las manos en un gesto de desesperación—. Es una auténtica pesadilla.

Le lanzo a mi hombre una mirada asesina y le doy una palmada a mi hermano en el hombro.

—Habla. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Estoy arruinado —dice Percy en voz baja—. Hundido, sin blanca, como lo quieras llamar. Harry ha accedido a ayudarme.

—¿Se lo has pedido? —inquiero, incrédula. Eso es muy atrevido por su parte, teniendo en cuenta la relación que hay entre ellos dos.

—No, él se ofreció a ayudarme sin compromiso... hasta hace diez minutos.

—¿Estás sobornando a mi hermano? —Desvío la mirada hacia Harry, que tiene las manos unidas formando un triángulo con los dedos delante de su boca—. ¿Le has pagado para que no hable?

—No. Le he prestado algo de dinero y he añadido una pequeña cláusula al contrato a posteriori. —Estoy horrorizada, pero tremendamente aliviada. Harry dijo que mis padres jamás se enterarían, y está asegurándose de que mantiene su promesa.

—¿Qué ha pasado con la escuela de surf? ¿Y por qué no les pediste el dinero a papá y a mamá?

Te habrían prestado algo.

—No estamos hablando de unos cuantos pavos, Ginny. Estoy de deudas hasta las cejas. Pedí un préstamo enorme para financiar mi parte del negocio, y mi compañero se ha fugado con el dinero.

Estoy jodido.

Me derrumbo.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Parece muy humillado—. Estaba avergonzado, Ginny. Lo he perdido todo. Mis ojos apenados vuelven a centrarse en Harry, que permanece callado pero me observa con atención.

—¿Cuánto es? —pregunto. Mi pregunta incomoda claramente a mi marido, y Percy se revuelve en la silla a mi lado, lo que sólo puede significar una cosa. Sé que no estamos hablando de un par de miles de libras—. ¿Cinco mil? ¿Diez mil? Quiero saberlo.

—Unos cuantos miles —interviene Percy antes de que Harry me conteste. No me lo creo ni por un instante.

—¿Harry? —insisto, clavándolo en el sitio con una mirada de determinación. Tengo que saber hasta qué punto mi hermano tiene problemas.

Sus ojos se apartan de los míos por unos instantes para mirar a Percy. Inspira hondo y empieza a frotarse las sienes.

—Lo siento, Percy. No voy a mentirle. Doscientas, nena —dice con un largo suspiro liberando más tensión.

Puede que yo también necesite frotarme la sien. Espero que con ese «doscientas» se refiera a libras, pero sé que estoy esperando en vano. Me tambaleo un poco totalmente estupefacta y Harry se levanta de la silla al instante. Parece furioso.

—Maldita sea, Ginny. —Me sostiene de los hombros—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás mareada? ¿Quieres sentarte?

—¡¿Doscientas mil?! —chillo—. ¿Qué clase de banco presta doscientas mil libras? —Me quito de encima a Harry mientras asimilo la información y mi incredulidad se transforma en ira—. ¡Estoy bien!

—¡No me empujes, Ginny! —me grita; luego me agarra del codo para dirigirme a su mesa y me obliga a sentarme con suavidad en su enorme silla de oficina—. No te exaltes tanto, señorita. No es sano.

—¡Tengo la tensión perfectamente! —espeto con petulancia, aunque sospecho que acaba de ponerse por las nubes—. ¿Doscientas mil? ¡Ningún banco en su sano juicio prestaría tanto dinero para montar una escuela de surf!

Los bancos australianos deben de funcionar de la misma manera que los británicos. Se echarían a reír a carcajadas si alguien les pidiese esa barbaridad. ¿Cuánto pueden costar unas cuantas tablas de surf?

—No, tienes razón. —Percy se hunde todavía más en la silla, volviéndose cada vez más y más pequeño. Es un indicativo de cómo se siente: pequeño y estúpido—. Pero un prestamista, sí.

—¡Genial! —Hundo la cabeza en las palmas de mis manos. Sé cómo funcionan, aunque no he tenido el placer de experimentarlo en persona—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Harry me frota la espalda para tranquilizarme, pero no lo consigue en absoluto.

—No estaba pensando, Ginny —suspira mi hermano.

Levanto la cara para que Percy pueda ver mi decepción. Creía que era más listo.

—¿Ésa es la única razón por la que volviste a casa?

—Me estaban buscando. —El rostro vencido de Percy me parte el corazón—. Uno no se va de rositas si no paga su deuda con esos tipos.

—Dijiste que te iba bien —le recuerdo, pero no me da ninguna explicación, simplemente se encoge de hombros—. Pues quédate aquí. —Me inclino hacia adelante—. No vuelvas.

Harry se ríe y Percy esboza una débil sonrisa. Sus reacciones me indican que no toman en consideración mi propuesta. También me indican que ambos encuentran encantadora mi ingenuidad.

No veo cuál es el problema. Australia está al otro lado del mundo.

—Ginny —Percy también se inclina hacia adelante—, si no vuelvo, vendrán a buscarme. Ya me lo han advertido, y los creo. No voy a poneros a ti, a mamá y a papá en peligro...

Una tos por encima de mi hombro interrumpe su discurso y mi hermano aparta la vista de mí para mirar a Harry. No necesito volverme para saber qué expresión tiene mi marido. Percy prosigue:

—Esa gente es peligrosa, Ginny.

Me duele la cabeza, y las caricias de Harry se están volviendo más firmes. Me recuesto sobre el respaldo y lo miro.

—Pero no puedes ingresar todo ese dinero en una cuenta bancaria. ¿Eso no es blanqueo? No quiero que te involucres, Harry. —Me siento fatal por decir eso, dada la penosa situación de mi hermano y sabiendo que Harry es su única salida, pero bastante tenemos ya con nuestros propios problemas como para añadir ahora el de Percy.

Me sonríe.

—¿En serio crees que haría algo que pudiera poneros a ti y a los pequeños en peligro? —dice señalando mi barriga con la barbilla—. Voy a transferir a la cuenta de Percy el dinero justo para que pueda volver a Australia. Tengo los datos de una cuenta en un paraíso fiscal a la que transferiré las doscientas mil libras. Nadie sabrá de dónde procede el dinero, nena. De lo contrario, no lo haría.

—¿En serio? —pregunto buscando seguridad.

—En serio. —Levanta las cejas y se inclina para besarme la mejilla—. Siempre hay un modo de hacer las cosas, créeme. —Su confianza hace que me pregunte si ya ha hecho antes algo así. No me sorprendería lo más mínimo.

—De acuerdo —accedo aceptando su beso antes de que despegue la cara de mí—. Gracias.

—No me des las gracias —me advierte muy en serio.

Miro al otro lado de la mesa a mi hermano, que está claramente aliviado.

—¿Le has dado las gracias a mi marido? —pregunto sintiéndome de repente algo resentida.

—Por supuesto —responde Percy, ofendido—. Yo no se lo he pedido, Ginny. Vine a hacer las paces. Pero tu marido empezó a investigar a mis espaldas. —Percy no debería usar ese tono acusatorio teniendo en cuenta que depende de Harry para salir de este atolladero.

—¿Ah, sí? —Levanto la vista—. ¿Eso has hecho?

Casi pone los ojos en blanco, como si pensara que soy idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

—Sé cuándo un tío tiene problemas, Ginny.

—Vaya —susurro. Esto es demasiado. Estoy agotada—. ¿Podemos irnos a casa? —pregunto.

—Lo siento. —Harry me levanta de la silla y me inspecciona de pies a cabeza—. Te he descuidado.

—Estoy bien, sólo estoy cansada. —Suspiro y acerco mi extenuado cuerpo hasta Percy—. ¿Cuándo te vas? —digo con tono áspero e insolente, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Sé perfectamente por qué está haciendo esto Harry, y no es sólo para que Percy no hable. Eso ha sido un conveniente añadido. Lo hace en primer lugar porque no quiere arriesgarse a que la mafia australiana se presente en Londres, y en segundo lugar porque sabe que me quedaría hecha polvo si le sucediera algo a Percy, cosa bastante probable a no ser que mi marido lo saque del terrible embrollo en el que se ha metido, el muy idiota.

Dudo mucho que Harry recupere alguna vez ese dinero. Mi hermano jamás ganará lo suficiente como para devolvérselo.

—Me voy esta misma noche —responde él—. Han dicho que vendrán aquí si no he vuelto el jueves, así que supongo que ya no nos veremos en una temporada.

—¿No pensabas decirme que te marchabas? —pregunto.

—Te habría llamado, mujer. —Advierto su vergüenza, pero me siento igual de dolida—. Ya no soy tu hombre preferido —añade con una sonrisa.

No voy a negárselo. No lo es. Siempre lo fue, incluso durante mis relaciones con Dean y con Adam, pero ya no. Mi hombre preferido está ahora sosteniendo mi cuerpo cansado y masajeándome el vientre con sus reconfortantes manos.

—Cuídate. —Fuerzo una sonrisa. No quiero contravenir el consejo de mi madre de no despedirme jamás de un ser querido con una mala palabra.

—¿Puedo? —Le pide permiso a mi marido con los brazos abiertos mientras se acerca a mí.

—Claro. —Harry suelta mi estómago con vacilación, pero me sigue sosteniendo mientras Percy me abraza.

No quiero hacerlo, pero lo hago. Dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y empapo la chaqueta de mi hermano mientras le devuelvo el fuerte achuchón.

—Ten cuidado, por favor —le ruego.

—Oye, estaré bien. —Se aparta sosteniéndome de los brazos—. No puedo creerme que tu marido tenga un club de sexo. —Sonrío mientras me seca las lágrimas de las mejillas con el pulgar y me besa la frente—. Cuida de ella. —Le ofrece la mano a Harry, que la acepta sin ni siquiera resoplar de disgusto ante la insultante petición de mi hermano. Simplemente asiente y me reclama antes de que

Percy me haya soltado del todo.

—Diles que tendrán el dinero en su cuenta antes de que acabe la semana. Tienes la prueba. — Harry me acaricia el pelo suavemente y habla con aspereza—. Y no quiero más problemas cuando te hayas marchado —le advierte.

Sé lo que quiere decir con eso, pero no sé cuál es la prueba. Estoy demasiado agotada mentalmente como para preguntar, y además me da igual. Percy asiente y sale del despacho sin volver la vista atrás.


	29. CAPITULO 29

**CAPITULO 29**

—Quiero enseñarte algo —dice Harry mientras me saca del coche en el aparcamiento del Lusso.

»¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos? —No sé por qué me pregunta eso, porque antes de que mi cerebro registre la pregunta, ya estoy en ellos.

—¿Qué quieres enseñarme? —digo, y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

Son las primeras palabras que pronuncio desde que he visto partir a Percy en el despacho de Harry, y no porque él no me haya hablado. Ni siquiera he podido reunir fuerzas para gruñirle una advertencia a Romilda cuando hemos pasado por delante de ella en el vestíbulo de La Mansión.

Se ha limitado a sonreír con nerviosismo y se ha abstenido de ponerle las manos encima a Harry, apartándose casi con cautela, como si esperara que fuera a golpearla. Su sorpresa al ver que ignoraba su presencia ha sido evidente. Me he apartado y he dejado que Harry hablara de sus cosas de negocios con ella.

Y sé que eso es lo que era y lo único que será: negocios.

—Ahora verás.

Entramos en el vestíbulo del Lusso y sonrío al oír la voz alegre de Clive. No es tan guapo como nuestro nuevo conserje, pero siempre preferiré la cara curtida por la edad de Clive al precioso rostro fresco de Casey.

—¡Enhorabuena! —exclama. No me sorprende. Si no ha sido Harry quien lo ha puesto al corriente, habrá sido Cathy—. ¡Qué gran noticia! —Su voz se aproxima mientras mi marido me transporta por el suelo de mármol hacia el ascensor—. Yo lo llamo, señor Potter. —Se pone delante de

Harry e introduce el código del ascensor del ático.

—Gracias, Clive —responde Harry, feliz de que alguien le recuerde a sus cacahuetes.

No ha intentado forzar ninguna conversación durante el trayecto de vuelta a la ciudad, y me ha dejado reflexionar sobre mi reciente descubrimiento: el descubrimiento de que mi hermano es un idiota y de que mi marido ha perdido doscientas mil libras por ello.

—De nada, señor Potter, de nada. Cuídate, Ginny —me dice con severidad, y yo sonrío con cariño mientras su cara gruñona desaparece tras las puertas.

—Has dejado que Clive me llame Ginny —señalo de manera distraída.

Me mira con una ceja enarcada y admonitoria.

—¿Y?

—Nada. —Consigo reunir fuerzas para curvar los labios y esbozar una sonrisa. La posesividad de mi esposo me hace gracia y me proporciona las energías necesarias.

—Haré como que no te he oído. —Se esfuerza por no sonreír mientras salimos del ascensor.

Entramos en el ático y cierra la puerta de una patada.

—Pronto no podrás llevarme en brazos —gruño aferrándome a él con más fuerza. Lo echaré muchísimo de menos, pero sé que no podrá cargarme con tanta facilidad, como si fuese una extensión de su cuerpo, cuando esté a punto de explotar y haya doblado mi tamaño.

—No te preocupes, señorita. —Me besa en la frente y se vuelve para pegar la espalda a la puerta del despacho—. He doblado el peso que levanto para prepararme.

Lanzo un grito ahogado de indignación y le doy un tirón de pelo.

—¡Oye! —protesto.

Me deja en el suelo, aunque sigo agarrándolo del cabello.

—Eres una bruta. —Se ríe y agacha la cabeza para que no le tire tanto—. ¿Piensas soltarme?

—Discúlpate.

—Lo siento. —Sigue riéndose—. Lo siento. Suéltame.

Es gracioso. Podría detenerme cuando quisiera, pero deja que tenga el poder, al menos por ahora. Lo suelto y me quito los zapatos.

—Me duelen los pies —me quejo, moviendo los dedos—. ¿Qué hacemos en tu despacho?

—Quería enseñarte algo.

—¿Es una foto de James? —pregunto, esperanzada y probablemente demasiado ilusionada. Quiero ver qué aspecto tenía el hermano mellizo de Harry.

—Pues no. —Su arruga característica aparece en su frente.

—Entonces ¿qué? —pregunto totalmente intrigada. De repente parece incómodo y nervioso como un chiquillo—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Date la vuelta —me ordena suavemente metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

No estoy segura de querer hacerlo. Lo miro esperando alguna explicación pero sigue sin decir nada, con la arruga fija en su sitio. Está preocupado, lo que hace que yo también me preocupe y que tenga mucha, mucha curiosidad. Me vuelvo lentamente.

Quiero cerrar los ojos, pero estoy demasiado intrigada como para hacerlo, y entonces veo la pared y se me corta la respiración. Un grito ahogado escapa de mi boca abierta y sé que he dado un paso atrás porque choco contra el pecho de Harry. O puede que él haya dado un paso hacia adelante para evitar que me cayera de culo, no estoy segura.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de asimilarlo. Mis ojos se mueven de un lado al otro de la inmensa pared.

Está completamente cubierta de... mí.

Cada milímetro cuadrado es mío. No son fotografías enmarcadas, ni impresas en lienzo. Es papel pintado, aunque apenas lo parece. Todas las láminas están perfectamente unidas, de manera que parece una gigantesca obra de arte, un homenaje a mí, y la pieza más grande, la pieza central, soy yo en la cruz de nuestra habitación de La Mansión. Estoy desnuda, con la mirada baja y los labios separados.

Mi pelo es una masa de rizos brillantes y enmarca mi rostro lujurioso, y la sensualidad que emana de mi cuerpo sigue siendo tangible en la imagen congelada. Puedo sentirla.

Empiezo a desviar la mirada lentamente, absorbiéndolo todo. Esto es demasiado, y lanzo otro grito ahogado al ver una imagen dinámica de espaldas bajando a toda prisa los escalones de La Mansión. Puede que no parezca nada importante, pero puedo ver perfectamente una cala que se expande desde un lado de mi cuerpo a la fuga.

Entonces reparo en mi vestido. Es el azul marino de tubo, el que llevaba puesto la primera vez que me reuní con el señor Harry Potter.

—Ésa es la primera que hice —murmura—. Después se convirtió en una especie de obsesión.

Habla con voz baja e insegura. Me vuelvo, todavía con la boca abierta. No puedo articular palabra. El nudo que tengo en la garganta me lo impide. Se está mordiendo el labio y me observa detenidamente. Trago saliva y me vuelvo de nuevo hacia la pared.

La pared de Ginny.

Estoy por todas partes. Estoy en la noche de la inauguración del Lusso; en el banco de los muelles tras nuestro encuentro; en la ducha, en la cocina, en la terraza... Estoy en los probadores de Harrods, sentada en mi taburete en el bar de La Mansión.

Vestida con cuero de motorista, y alejándome de él cabreada con un jersey de punto enorme. Sonrío al ver tantas fotos de mi espalda tomadas mientras huía de él, probablemente después de haber recibido una cuenta atrás o con una pataleta. Estoy desnuda en infinidad de ellas, o vestida sólo con ropa interior de encaje.

Aparezco también esposada a la cama, y nadando en la piscina de La Mansión. Estoy riéndome con Luna; apartándome el pelo de la cara; comiendo en el Baroque; bailando con mis amigos; golpeteándome el diente con el dedo.

También estoy tirada en el asiento del acompañante del DBS, claramente borracha. Estoy corriendo hacia el Támesis y tumbada en el suelo del Green Park. Estoy empujando un carrito de la compra en el súper, poniéndome ropa cómoda al llegar a casa y cepillándome los dientes.

Estoy dormida en el jet privado, y de pie en el porche del Paraíso. Estoy rebuscando en los puestos del mercado, caminando sobre la arena de la playa y haciendo el desayuno en la villa. Volvimos de España ayer. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

Estoy dormida en su cama y dormida en sus brazos..., hay muchas de ésas. Absolutamente todas mis expresiones faciales y todos mis hábitos aparecen en esas fotografías. Es mi vida en imágenes desde que lo conocí. Y nunca me había dado cuenta.

Está realmente obsesionado conmigo, y de haber sabido esto al principio, como cuando me acosaba persistentemente, creo que habría echado a correr aún más lejos. Pero ahora ya no. Ahora sólo me recuerda después de un día agotador el amor que mi hombre siente por mí.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que mis pies me han llevado hasta el borde de la pared. Estoy recorriendo lentamente toda su longitud, y cada vez que muevo los ojos veo una imagen que no había visto antes.

—Toma. —La voz grave de Harry me hace apartar los ojos de la pared de Ginny y centrarlos en un rotulador permanente que me está ofreciendo. Al verlo, sonrío—. Quiero que la firmes.

Cojo el rotulador y lo miro, sin saber muy bien si lo dice en serio o no. ¿Quiere que raye su pared de Ginny?

—¿Que la firme con mi nombre? —pregunto, un poco confundida.

—Sí, como quieras —dice abarcando las imágenes en general con un gesto de la mano.

Vuelvo a mirar la pared y me río ligeramente, sorprendida todavía de lo que tengo delante. Avanzo, quito la tapa y busco un espacio libre donde poder estampar mi firma, pero entonces veo la primera foto que me hizo y me acerco a ella armada con el rotulador.

Sonrío para mis adentros y empiezo a escribir bajo la imagen en la que estoy huyendo de La Mansión.

ESTE DÍA TE CONOCÍ.

ÉSTE FUE EL PRINCIPIO DEL RESTO DE MI VIDA.

A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO ME CONVERTÍ EN «TU GINNY».

Después me acerco a la imagen en la que estoy sentada en el muelle la noche de la inauguración del Lusso.

ESTE DÍA ME DI CUENTA DE LO COLADA QUE ESTABA.

Y DESEABA LLEGAR MUCHO MÁS LEJOS CONTIGO.

Avanzo por la pared hasta la foto en la que aparezco borracha en el coche de Harry y sonrío mientras escribo:

ESTE DÍA DESCUBRÍ QUE SABES BAILAR. Y TAMBIÉN ME ADMITÍ A MÍ MISMA QUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TI, Y CREO QUE ES POSIBLE QUE TE LO CONFESARA.

He cogido carrerilla. Pronto encuentro la foto en la que llevo puesto el jersey enorme después de que él me obligara a ponérmelo.

ESTE DÍA DESCUBRÍ QUE SÓLO TÚ PUEDES MIRARME.

Y después escribo debajo de una en la que estoy saliendo desnuda de la habitación después de habérmelo encontrado inconsciente en el Lusso, y después de que me mostrara su manera de hablar.

ESTE DÍA DESCUBRÍ QUE SÓLO TÚ PUEDES TOCARME Y DISFRUTARME.

PERO MI PARTE FAVORITA DEL DÍA FUE CUANDO ME DIJISTE QUE ME QUERÍAS.

Mi rotulador se dirige a la imagen en la que estoy esposada.

ESTE DÍA ME ENSEÑASTE EL POLVO DE REPRESALIA.

Busco por la pared y veo una foto en la que estoy delante de él atravesando el vestíbulo del Ritz.

ESTE DÍA DESCUBRÍ CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENES... Y QUE NO TE GUSTA QUE TE ESPOSE.

No puedo parar. Todas y cada una de las imágenes me traen a la mente un pensamiento, y acabo expresando en todas ellas mis recuerdos en palabras. Él no me detiene, así que continúo, como si estuviera contando en un diario los últimos meses de mi vida.

No necesito las imágenes, todos y cada uno de esos momentos están grabados en mi cerebro, los buenos y los malos, pero éstos son todos buenos. Y hay una infinidad de ellos. A veces es demasiado fácil olvidarse cuando las cosas menos buenas se interponen.

Nuestro breve tiempo juntos ha estado bombardeado con cosas malas, pero todas estas cosas buenas superan esos momentos difíciles. Él acaba de recordármelo.

Me duele la mano para cuando llego a la última foto (la última por ahora). Estoy segura de que se me ocurrirán más subtítulos que añadir. Es una en la que estoy de pie en el porche del Paraíso. Acerco el rotulador a la pared.

HOY HE DECIDIDO QUE TIENES RAZÓN. TODO SALDRÁ BIEN.

Y SÍ, TENGO UN PEQUEÑO BOMBO... Y TE AMO POR HABÉRMELO HECHO.

TE AMARÉ SIEMPRE.

Y PUNTO.

Vuelvo a poner la tapa, respiro hondo y por fin me vuelvo hacia mi señor. Me estrello contra su pecho y percibo su esencia fresca. Levanto la vista y lo veo con la expresión muy seria y los ojos verdes apagados.

—Ya he terminado —susurro en voz baja, pero él no me mira.

Está estudiando todos mis mensajes, y sus ojos recorren la pared y se detienen cada dos por tres para leer lo que he escrito.

Coge el rotulador y avanza hacia la imagen en la que estoy huyendo de La Mansión hasta que casi se queda pegado a la pared. No veo lo que está escribiendo, y me asomo por un lado de su cuerpo para intentar verlo, pero está demasiado cerca. Por fin se aparta y lo veo, escrito encima de la foto.

ESTE DÍA MI CORAZÓN EMPEZÓ A LATIR DE NUEVO.

ESTE DÍA TE CONVERTISTE EN «MI GINNY».

Aprieto los labios con fuerza y veo cómo avanza hacia la imagen en la que estoy sentada en el largo césped de los jardines de La Mansión con mi vestido de novia de encaje de color marfil de los pies a la cabeza y con el sol brillando a través de los árboles que tengo detrás.

Estoy mirando hacia otra parte, probablemente al fotógrafo. Una vez más, Harry se pega a la pared, y después se aparta y mordisquea el extremo del rotulador. Ha dibujado un halo perfecto por encima de mi cabeza y ha escrito:

MI CHICA PRECIOSA. MI SEDUCTORA DESAFIANTE. MI SEÑORITA.

MI ÁNGEL.

MI GINNY.

Sonrío y doy un paso hacia adelante. Le quito el rotulador de la boca y lo obligo a salir de su ensueño. Coloco la tapa y lo dejo caer al suelo. Después trepo por su enorme cuerpo hasta que lo envuelvo con el mío.

Me coge del culo y clava los ojos en mí.

—Ginny, hoy ha sido el día más largo de mi vida.

—¿Más largo que el último día más largo?

—Cada vez se me hace más largo. Me he acostumbrado demasiado a tenerte conmigo a todas horas. Creo que me debes un poco de tiempo especial. —Esas palabras hacen que le deslice la chaqueta del traje por los brazos y mis labios comienzan a devorarlo con ansia—. Despacio —me advierte con suavidad, y estira los brazos para facilitar que le quite la prenda—. ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

Obligo a mis labios a relajarse, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo después de no tenerlo durante dos días enteros.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo —farfullo tirando de su corbata y probablemente estrangulándolo en el proceso. No me aparto de su boca para confirmarlo.

—Eh. —Tira de mis extremidades intentando desengancharme de él.

No se lo pongo fácil, aunque no tarda mucho en ponerme con los pies en el suelo de nuevo, jadeando y sin contacto físico.

Se aparta, se quita la corbata por la cabeza y los Grenson y los calcetines con los pies. Su mirada es ardiente, como si quisiera quemar con ella mi vestido.

—Quítate el vestido —ordena mientras se desabrocha los botones de la camisa y después los de los puños sin interrumpir el contacto visual.

Esto no ayuda a sofocar mis ansias en absoluto, pero es su manera de hacerse con el poder, su manera de obligarme a controlarme, una expectativa bastante absurda teniendo en cuenta que se está desnudando delante de mí.

Tardo tres segundos en bajarme la cremallera y en quitarme el vestido por la cabeza. Me quedo en lencería de encaje y lanzo una mirada rápida a mi vientre para ver si ha crecido durante el día.

Inspiro hondo y me preparo mentalmente, apartando la mirada ligeramente de mi magnífico marido, que está a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Sin duda tiene razón, y tengo el vestido negro de tubo para demostrarlo. A partir de ahora todo irá de mal en peor.

Levanto la mano y la deslizo por mi barriga. Mis anillos relucen mientras trazo lentos círculos alrededor de mi ombligo. Nuestro vínculo está creciendo, y lo hace a gran velocidad. Una parte de mí y una parte de Harry. Dos partes, de hecho, crecen en mi interior, y de repente, al pensarlo, me invade una sensación de ternura que jamás había sentido, una ternura que se acentúa cuando él pone la mano sobre la mía y se inclina y me levanta la cara para acceder a mi boca.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? —pregunta, y vuelve a colocarme sobre su cuerpo cogiéndome de los muslos sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Sí —asiento con sinceridad—. Igual que tú.

—Y que tú.

—Tú más —respondo—. Demuéstrame lo increíble que eres. Se me ha olvidado. —Provoco su arrogancia con esas palabras y arqueo la espalda para elevarme más en su cuerpo, de manera que tiene que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener nuestro beso.

El leve gruñido que profiere atraviesa nuestras bocas unidas y me calienta más todavía.

Sale de su despacho y cruza el inmenso espacio diáfano del ático. Me tumba sobre la enorme rinconera y tira de mí de manera que la parte inferior de mi cuerpo queda levantada sobre el brazo del sofá.

Se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos y su magnífica polla hace su aparición, dura, dispuesta y al alcance de la mano, pero entonces se arrodilla y la aparta de mi vista.

No tengo tiempo de quejarme. Me quita las bragas, me separa las piernas y pega la boca a uno de mis muslos rápidamente, besándolo con cuidado. Después me besa el otro, tentándome juguetonamente. Asciende poco a poco y oscila entre uno y otro con suavidad, subiendo un poco más a cada beso y separándome las piernas con las manos mientras se dirige a mi centro palpitante.

—Harry. —Tomo aire. Necesito mover las piernas. Levanto una mano para agarrarme al cuero del respaldo del sofá y lo cojo de la nuca con la otra.

—¿Ya te acuerdas de lo increíble que soy? —pregunta, muy serio, retirándose y acariciando con su aliento mi piel desnuda.

—¡Sí! —Me tiemblan las manos mientras su fresca respiración recorre mi cuerpo y se cuela entre mis muslos—. ¡Joder! —Intento cerrar las piernas al sentir el primer contacto de su lengua en mi clítoris, pero sólo está jugando conmigo, dándome pistas de lo que está por llegar, y mis piernas no se mueven de ninguna manera más que como él decide, que es más separadas, volviéndome más sensible, más abierta y más extasiada.

—Esa boca, Ginny. —Su lengua me penetra y me acaricia el sexo de una manera indescriptiblemente deliciosa. Lanzo un grito y niego con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Increíble? —Es engreído y está muy seguro de sí mismo, y lo cierto es que se ha ganado ese privilegio—. Dime cómo es, nena.

Lo estoy agarrando con fuerza del pelo, y eso debería valerle como respuesta, eso y mis murmullos inaudibles. Estoy viendo las estrellas, siento chispas en el vientre y mis pobres piernas son incapaces de moverse.

Y entonces siento sus dedos dentro de mí, dejo de agarrarme al sofá y a su pelo y me llevo las manos a mi propia cabeza. Los músculos de mi estómago se tensan cuando elevo la parte superior del cuerpo para intentar sofocar la tremenda oleada de placer que desciende desde mi vientre hasta mi sexo.

En mi frenesí, decido que quiero verlo, de modo que me incorporo, apoyada sobre los hombros, y dejo descender la mirada por todo mi cuerpo. Tiene la mano apoyada en mi estómago mientras me folla con los dedos lentamente.

—Dímelo —insiste mientras entra en mí con una precisión angustiante.

—Es como si estuvieras hecho a mi medida —digo en un tono tan uniforme y seguro como la expresión de su rostro. Él también lo piensa.

Sonríe y se inclina para besarme con ternura mi piel sensible. Después se pone de pie, me agarra por debajo de los muslos y eleva la parte inferior de mi cuerpo para colocarse bien. De repente me encuentro levantando también mi parte superior, apoyada sobre las palmas de las manos para poder ver cómo me penetra.

Y es una escena maravillosa. Los dos nos centramos en su rígida polla mientras la acerca a mí sin usar las manos, como si tuviera un dispositivo de localización que la lleva justo a donde pertenece. Llega al umbral de mi cuerpo y la mantiene ahí unos instantes, limitándose a acariciar mi húmedo vacío juguetonamente.

Impaciente como siempre, enrosco las piernas alrededor de sus lumbares y tiro de él hacia mí, pero no se mueve. No hasta que él lo diga. Y no lo dice. Sonríe con una sonrisa maliciosa casi imperceptible y con la vista baja, tentándome todavía con irregulares y tortuosas caricias con el resbaladizo glande sobre mi pequeño manojito de nervios hipersensibles.

Me está matando, y me muero por dejarme caer sobre el sofá, pero estoy demasiado cautivada por el cruel placer que me inflige.

—¿Probamos con la penetración? —pregunta, aún sin mirarme.

Voy a perder el sentido, pero la parte desafiante que hay en mí, unida a su segura actitud, me obliga a querer igualar su aplomo.

—Si quieres. —Mis palabras calmadas y distantes hacen que sus verdes ojos se desvíen de su punto de enfoque con un brillo de sorpresa.

—¿Si quiero? —Me penetra muy ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para obligarme a reprimir un gemido. Sé que me hará esperar más si me muestro impaciente y exigente, de modo que lo controlo.

—¿Qué tal si quieres tú? —Se introduce un poco más. Sé que acabo de abrir los labios y sé que mi pecho se agita a gran velocidad. Hago todo lo posible, pero todas las fibras de mi ser están cediendo. Con un brazo me sostiene en el sitio y con la otra mano tira hacia abajo de mi sujetador por delante. Me pellizca los pezones con fuerza y yo contengo un grito de placer mezclado con un dolor intenso—. Mi chica preciosa está intentando hacerse la dura —dice agarrándome con más fuerza, listo para clavármela hasta el fondo—. Es una pena que se le dé tan mal fingir indiferencia. —Pero en lugar de hacerlo con brío, se desliza suavemente y echo la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido—. Eso está mejor. —Está totalmente sumergido en mí y la punta de su impresionante polla me roza el cuello del útero—. Muestra un poco de agradecimiento, Ginny. —Se retira y vuelve a entrar, esta vez con un ímpetu sorprendente.

Me empiezan a temblar los brazos y sacudo la cabeza con desesperación.

—Otra vez —exijo. Ya ha jugado conmigo bastante—. ¡Otra vez!

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué? Dijiste que no siempre tenía por qué ser salvaje. —Me cuesta controlar la respiración y trago aire repetidamente—. Y ahora me haces esto. ¿Por fin has llegado a la parte del libro que confirma que esto no afectará a los bebés?

—Sí. —Empuja con absoluta precisión obligándome a flexionar los brazos, pero vuelve a quedarse quieto—. Es un buen libro.

—Es un buen libro ahora —coincido. Ahora que ha leído la parte más beneficiosa, es un libro estupendo.

—Siempre lo ha sido, pero dice que tienes que escuchar a tu cuerpo. —Sale de nuevo y vuelve a empujar lanzando un gemido.

—Pues lo estoy escuchando, y dice que me des más fuerte —jadeo.

—Los bebés están protegidos. He leído eso. —Sisea, y exhala de manera controlada—. Y por lo visto también puedo darte azotes. —Su palma impacta contra mi culo con fuerza y lanzo un grito.

—¡Ya me has dado azotes antes! —le recuerdo gritando mientras vuelve a penetrarme.

—Pero entonces no sabía que estuvieras embarazada —me recuerda a su vez con otro fuerte asalto de su palma contra mi trasero—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí! —Me obligo a levantar la cabeza y, cuando lo hago, me vuelvo loca al ver lo que tengo ante mí. La lengua se me sale sola de la boca y recorre mi labio inferior de manera lenta e insinuante

—. Eres fantástico —exhalo mientras observo cómo se tensan cada uno de los músculos perfectamente definidos de su abdomen y cómo sus bíceps sobresalen al sostener la parte inferior de mi cuerpo contra él.

—Lo sé. —Me aprieta lenta y suavemente.

—¡Joder! —Mis brazos ceden por fin y me dejo caer boca arriba sobre el sofá.

—Sí —coincide conmigo—. Joder, sí.

—Harry, me voy a correr. —Ya no me importa tanto mantener el control.

Sólo quiero dejarme llevar.

—Yo no. —Sale y vuelve a entrar hasta el fondo—. ¿Estás escuchando a tu cuerpo, Ginny?

—¡Sí! ¡Y me dice que necesito correrme!

Me da una palmada.

—¡No te hagas la lista! —Sale por completo de mí y vuelve a deslizar la polla por mi centro, provocando una fricción tremendamente satisfactoria de su carne contra la mía—. Pues a mí me está diciendo que estoy haciendo un gran trabajo cubriendo tus necesidades. —Está temblando. Lo noto a través de sus brazos y en mis piernas, pero sigue embistiéndome sin parar.

—Joder, necesito estar encima de ti.

Me suelta la parte inferior del cuerpo y me agarra de las manos para colocarme sobre su cuerpo erguido de un tirón. Me tumba sobre la alfombra debajo de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Empieza a lamerme los pezones con la lengua y coloca la mano entre mis muslos para ayudarse a entrar de nuevo en mí.

Ahora que siento su piel noto lo sudado que está. Mis manos palpan cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Bésame —le ruego, y no lo piensa.

Nuestras bocas se unen mientras se desliza dentro de mí y nuestros cuerpos quedan lo más pegados posible. Sus movimientos son perfectos, y elevo las caderas para recibir cada una de sus embestidas, atrapando las chispas de placer que me instigan todas sus arremetidas.

Lo agarro del culo y le clavo las uñas en las sólidas nalgas mientras él me devora la boca y nuestras lenguas danzan voraz y salvajemente.

—Creo que... —dice contra mi mejilla mientras sigue penetrándome— deberías... —ahora lo tengo en el cuello, y empieza a mordisquearme el lóbulo de la oreja— dejar tu trabajo.

Sacudo la cabeza y elevo las caderas con un largo gemido de felicidad.

—No.

—Pero quiero pasarme los días haciendo esto. Dame tu boca.

Giro la cabeza hacia él.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta que regrese a casa. —Le muerdo el labio y vuelvo a agarrarlo del culo para obtener más fricción.

—No quiero. —Me devuelve el mordisco—. Donde quiera y cuando quiera.

—Menos cuando estoy en el trabajo. Más al fondo.

—Vaya, ¿desde cuándo das tú las órdenes? —No se hunde más, el muy cabrón.

—No voy a dejar mi trabajo.

—¿Y cómo vas a cuidar de mis hijos si estás trabajando? —Me formula esa arrogante pregunta pegado a mi boca al tiempo que hace girar las caderas.

—Has dicho que quieres que me quede en casa para hacer esto, no para cuidar de tus hijos.

—No te hagas la lista. —Abandona mi boca y se inclina para morderme el pezón y besarme de nuevo hasta mi rostro—. ¿Más adentro?

—Por favor.

—Vale. —Se hunde hasta el fondo. Mucho. Deliciosa e increíblemente hasta el fondo.

—Mmm.

Se detiene y se concentra en besarme hasta la asfixia.

—¿Ves? Te concedo todos tus deseos.

Sin duda lo hace, pero sé a dónde quiere ir a parar, y esto es un polvo de hacerme entrar en razón sin la parte de la fuerza bruta. Debo tener cuidado.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo —respondo—. ¡Ahhhhh! —Me encuentro al borde del orgasmo pero es maravilloso estar así, haciéndonos el amor, sintiéndonos el uno al otro y tomándonos nuestro tiempo.

Harry absorbe mi gemido mientras sigue explorando mi boca como si nunca la hubiera poseído antes. Nuestras sesiones sexuales, ya sean ardientes o románticas, intensas o relajadas, son siempre como si fuera la primera vez.

—Deberías mostrar algo de gratitud. —Abandona mi boca y se cruza de brazos—. ¿No te parece?

—Observa nuestros cuerpos y se aparta. Yo también miro hacia abajo y veo todo su esplendor emergiendo de mi interior—. Mira eso. —Suspira y se queda quieto al borde de mi abertura. Después me mira—. Joder, es perfecto. —Vuelve a hundirse en mí con una larga exhalación de aliento cálido que me acaricia la cara.

Empiezo a temblar y dejo caer los brazos.

—Vaya, está empezando a jadear —dice, y se apoya sobre los antebrazos—. Y está temblando de pies a cabeza. —Sus caderas dan una sacudida irregular.

Él también jadea. Y también tiembla.

Contengo la respiración y mi cuerpo se tensa preparándose para alcanzar el clímax, de modo que no puedo señalarlo.

—Creo que quiere correrse.

Empiezo a sacudir la cabeza, aunque quería asentir y gritar que sí. Me retuerzo bajo la firme y perfecta belleza de su cuerpo. Nuestras pieles sudorosas se funden y resbalan. Meneo los brazos y las manos sin ton ni son cuando éstos deciden por su cuenta que hay algo que les gustaría hacer. Mis dedos se hunden en su rubia mata de pelo y se aferran a ella con fuerza.

—Sí, definitivamente quiere correrse. —Lo dice con indiferencia y seguro de sí mismo, pero su propio cuerpo se agita con espasmos mientras intenta mantener su ritmo estable. No lo consigue. Los movimientos de sus caderas se han vuelto impredecibles, lo que me indica que está a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo y que pronto perderá el control—. ¡Joder!

Y esa palabra lo dice todo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, de modo que aprovecho la oportunidad, tiro con más fuerza de su pelo y me elevo para clavar los dientes en su hombro sudoroso en un intento de reprimir mi grito y alentar el suyo. Funciona, tal y como me había imaginado.

—¡Joder, joder, joder! —Me penetra con más fuerza y a más velocidad con la cara hundida en mi pelo, tal y como me había imaginado—. ¡Ahora, Ginny!

Es mi fin. Despego los dientes de su carne y me uno a su frenética espiral de placer carnal. Le enrosco los brazos alrededor del cuello y meneo las caderas para recibir las últimas embestidas de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Se deja caer sobre mí con cuidado, pero me aprieta lentamente mientras me mordisquea el cuello con la respiración agitada.

—Deja el trabajo, por favor —me ruega—. De ese modo, podremos quedarnos así siempre.

Mis cuerdas vocales no responden más que para farfullar alguna objeción mientras aumento la presión de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Eso es un sí? —Me lame la piel salada de la mejilla y los labios—. Di que sí.

—No —jadeo.

—Qué cabezota eres. —Me da un pico en los labios y se tumba boca arriba asegurándose de seguir dentro de mi cuerpo y colocándome cómodamente sobre su regazo—. Tenemos que renovar nuestros votos.

Arrugo la frente y tardo unos instantes en reunir el suficiente aire en los pulmones como para formar una frase.

—Pero si no llevamos casados ni un mes.

Me agarra de las caderas y me pongo tensa, pero entonces veo que desvía la vista hacia mi vientre y su mirada de advertencia se transforma en una sonrisa cuando traslada sus amenazadoras manos a mi barriguita y empieza a acariciarla.

—Sí, sólo un mes y ya has olvidado una parte muy importante de tus promesas.

—Puedes meterte lo de la obediencia por donde te quepa —consigo decir sin ningún problema. También consigo levantar mis pesados brazos y agarrarlo del cuello.

Finge asfixiarse con una sonrisa y me obliga a agacharme tirándome de los brazos y cogiéndome también de la garganta con sus enormes manos. Los dos estamos listos para estrangularnos.

—¿Quién ganaría? —pregunta pegando la nariz a la mía.

—Tú.

—Correcto —coincide—. Tengo sed.

Lo sacudo un poco por el cuello y él se ríe.

—Voy a por un poco de agua.

—No puedes elegir qué deberes de esposa vas a cumplir y cuándo. —Me aparta de su cuerpo tumbado y se incorpora ligeramente para darme una palmada en el culo mientras me alejo—. ¡Agua, criada!

—No te pases, Potter —le advierto mientras me coloco las copas del sujetador sobre los pechos y me dirijo prácticamente desnuda a la cocina.

—¡Ni se te ocurra regresar hasta que pueda volver a verte las tetas, señorita! —me grita.

Abro la nevera con una enorme sonrisa y saco dos botellas heladas de agua. Las cojo como puedo de manera que no me toquen la piel y saco otra cosa más que lleva un tiempo esperando en el estante inferior. Sonrío de nuevo.

—¿No me has oído? —El tono de agravio de Harry es lo primero que llega a mis oídos cuando reaparezco en el inmenso espacio diáfano del ático. Tiene la mirada fija en mi pecho cubierto por el sujetador.

—Sí que te he oído. —Dejo las botellas en el sofá y mantengo escondida la sorpresa detrás de mi espalda.

Él sigue tumbado boca arriba y me mira con sus ojos verdes cargados de recelo.

—Mi esposa tiene una mirada taimada en su hermoso rostro. —Me observa con los ojos entrecerrados. Se incorpora lentamente, apoya la espalda contra el sofá y se da unos golpecitos en el regazo—. Y tiene algo escondido. —Echa la mano atrás y coge una botella de agua. Le da un buen trago y le coloca el tapón de nuevo lentamente.

—Más o menos —digo. Siguiendo su invitación, me siento sobre él y me inclino hacia adelante.

Él deja la botella y me coge del culo con sus enormes manos.

—De más o menos, nada. —Una de sus manos abandona mi culo, pero sólo el tiempo suficiente como para volver a bajarme las copas del sujetador otra vez. Después vuelve a colocarla en su sitio con firmeza—. ¿Qué escondes ahí?

—Algo —respondo traviesa, y me muevo a un lado cuando intenta asomar la cabeza para ver qué es.

—No —le advierto. Resopla un poco y vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en el sofá. Quito la tapa por detrás de mi espalda y la dejo caer antes de mostrarle el tarro a mi dios, cuyos ojos curiosos acaban de abrirse como platos de alegría al ver lo que tiene delante.

—Yo tengo el mando. —Sonrío.

Sus ojos se abren todavía más, pero esta vez con furia.

—De eso, nada. No en lo que a eso se refiere. Olvídalo. Ni hablar. Jamás. —Intenta cogerlo, pero con un rápido movimiento lo aparto de debajo de su nariz.

—Relájate. —Me río, y lo empujo contra el sofá.

La necesidad de abrazarlo supera mis ganas de torturarlo cuando veo cómo su frente se arruga de preocupación. Joder, amo a este hombre. Se mordisquea el labio inferior mientras observa cómo mi mano avanza lentamente hacia el tarro y mi dedo desaparece en las profundidades de la pasta cremosa.

Pongo cara de asco cuando lo saco, y sé que también he arrugado la nariz con disgusto al ver el inmenso pegote por todo mi dedo índice.

—No me tortures con esto, nena. —Su mirada está fija en mi dedo recubierto y sigue mis movimientos mientras bajo la mano y me lo unto por el pezón. Está helado, y es asqueroso, pero la expresión de auténtica excitación que acaba de dibujarse en el rostro de mi travieso marido me anima a continuar.

Me mira.

—Uy. —Sonrío mientras su cabeza se acerca lentamente como si tal cosa, lo cual es absurdo, porque sé que se muere por limpiármelo, y no sólo porque quiera tener mis senos en su boca.

Su gemido de felicidad hace que me ría y me retuerza bajo su lengua caliente.

—Joder, joder, joder.

Me devora el seno con la lengua con auténtica vehemencia y se aparta relamiéndose.

—Pensaba que era imposible que supieras mejor todavía. Más.

Sonrío como una boba y vuelvo a meter el dedo en la mantequilla de cacahuete. Una vez cubierto, lo levanto:

—¿Desea el señor el pecho derecho o el pecho izquierdo?

Desvía la mirada de un pecho al otro constantemente, indeciso.

—No tengo tiempo que perder. Restriégatelo en los dos.

Me río pero cumplo su orden apremiante, y lo tengo otra vez encima antes de que pueda apartar el dedo del primer seno.

—Parece que no te está gustando. —Levanto la cara hacia el techo mientras él me devora y me muerde el pezón por mi osadía—. ¡Ay!

—El sarcasmo no te pega.

—¿Está bueno?

—No pienso volver a comerla de ninguna otra manera, así que ahora vas a tener que dejar de trabajar, porque necesito que estés disponible para que te chupe cuando me apetezca. —Asoma la cabeza y veo que tiene la nariz manchada. Me inclino al instante para lamérsela—. Creía que odiabas la mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Y la odio, pero adoro tu nariz. —Le doy un beso en la punta y vuelvo a mi posición—. ¿Harías algo por mí?

Su expresión facial cambia radicalmente. Vuelve a ponerse receloso, pero esta vez no escondo nada, sólo una petición que no tardará en oír. Se relaja un poco y me acaricia los costados del cuerpo.

—Lo que sea, nena.

—Quiero que me digas que sí a algo antes de que te lo pregunte —ordeno muy irracionalmente.

Ya hemos vivido esto antes, y no conseguí nada.

—Has intentado sobornarme con mantequilla de cacahuete. —Se lame los labios y yo lo miro irritada y dejo el tarro a un lado.

—¿Y?

—Coge el bote otra vez, nena. —Ya no sonríe—. No hemos terminado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y vuelvo a hundir el dedo y a restregarme la pasta.

—¿Contento?

—Mucho. —Me limpia la teta en un santiamén—. Bueno, ahora dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Tienes que decir que sí —insisto con poca fe en mi estrategia. Sé que, aunque diga que sí, no tardará en retractarse si quiere.

—Ginny —suspira—. No voy a acceder a nada sin saber qué es. Y punto.

Le pongo morritos.

—Por favor —digo arrastrando las palabras, y le paso el dedo recién cubierto de nuevo por la boca.

—Te pones adorable cuando me suplicas —murmura—. Dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Quiero que canceles la suscripción de Sam y de Luna de La Mansión —espeto, y contengo la respiración.

Necesito desesperadamente que Harry me ayude con ese tema. Sé que parecen haber alcanzado un punto importante en su relación, y espero que hablen, pero sin la tentación de La Mansión tienen muchas más probabilidades de lograrlo.

Me preparo para que me salga con que no es asunto mío, pero no lo hace. De hecho, no hace nada. Ni resopla, ni se niega. Se limita a mirarme con una leve sonrisa.

—Vale. —Se encoge de hombros, hunde su propio dedo en el tarro y me lo restriega por la teta.

—¿Qué? —Sé que parezco totalmente confundida, y lo estoy. Ni siquiera he tenido que transformarme en seductora para convencerlo.

—He dicho que vale. —Ataca mi pecho de nuevo y yo me quedo mirándole la cabeza.

—¿En serio? —Debería estar mostrándole mi agradecimiento, no cuestionando su respuesta. Su sonrisa perfecta aparece ante mis ojos y sus palmas se posan sobre mis mejillas.

—Sam ya la ha cancelado.

Dejo escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

—Creía que por fin habías empezado a obedecerme. —Debería habérmelo imaginado, pero mi frustración no eclipsa la felicidad que siento al ver que están intentando tener una relación convencional. Estoy encantada.

Harry se levanta y nos tumba a los dos en el sofá en un instante.

—Yo siempre hago lo que me pides. Ven aquí. —Me quita el tarro de las manos y lo deja en el suelo junto al sofá. Después me pega a su pecho—. Vamos a acurrucarnos —exhala, contento.

Me río sin poder creerlo, me acurruco en su cuello y empiezo a reseguir la línea de su cicatriz con la punta del dedo como de costumbre.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta entrelazando las piernas con las mías y envolviéndome por completo con sus fuertes brazos.

—No. —Suspiro y cierro los ojos deleitándome con todos los elementos que lo hacen encantador: su esencia, su tacto, sus latidos y su cuerpo debajo del mío.

Vuelvo a encontrarme en el séptimo cielo de Harry, y cada vez me gusta más.


	30. CAPITULO 30

CAPITULO 30

Una tos interrumpe mis dulces sueños. Creo que es una tos. Parece una tos, pero ni mi cerebro ni mi cuerpo están preparados para recibir el nuevo día, de modo que hago caso omiso del sonido y me aprieto más todavía contra el cuerpo duro que tengo debajo.

Ahí está otra vez, y cada vez me cuesta más ignorarlo. De hecho, está empezando a cabrearme. Abro un párpado y lo primero que veo es la serena belleza de Harry. Mi irritación disminuye y levanto la mano para sentir su barba en su tercer día sin afeitar.

Ahí está esa tos de nuevo. Me incorporo sin pensar para localizar la procedencia del ruido exponiendo mi total desnudez frente a... Cathy.

—¡Ay, mierda! —Me dejo caer de nuevo sobre el pecho de mi hombre y el brusco movimiento lo despierta—. ¡Harry! —susurro como si ella no me oyera—. ¡Harry, despierta!

Sonríe antes de abrir los ojos. Me coge del culo y me aprieta las nalgas al oír mi voz.

—Si abro los ojos voy a encontrarme con unos enormes ojos castaños suplicándome sexo, ¿verdad? —Su voz es grave y rasposa, y eso junto con esas palabras normalmente haría que se me tensara el estómago por la anticipación sexual. Pero no esta mañana.

—No, vas a ver unos enormes ojos castaños perturbados —susurro—. Abre los ojos.

Lo hace. Revela el verde de sus iris con la frente arrugada y se asoma por encima de mi hombro cuando ladeo la cabeza.

—Oh. —Abre los ojos como platos, consternado—. Buenos días, Cathy.

—Buenos días, tortolitos. Tenéis que compraros pijamas. —El tono divertido de la mujer hace que sienta todavía más pudor—. O al menos dejaros la ropa interior puesta. Voy a la cocina a prepararos el desayuno.

Oigo cómo se aleja apresuradamente dejándonos aquí desnudos y exhalo con desesperación mientras dejo caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, que se echa a reír. Claro, a él no le importa porque yo estoy cubriendo sus vergüenzas.

—Buenos días, nena. —Mueve las piernas para estirarlas sobre el sofá y mi cuerpo se desliza entre ellas—. Deja que te vea la cara.

—No. La tengo como un tomate. —Me pego todavía más a su cuello, como si la vergüenza fuese a desaparecer si la oculto el tiempo suficiente.

—Vaya, qué tímida —dice. Está sonriendo, lo sé. Y aunque me gustaría limitarme a sospecharlo, no me lo permite y me obliga a mirarlo para confirmarlo. Tiene una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro—. ¿Vamos arriba?

—Sí —gruño, sabiendo perfectamente que si Cathy ya está aquí es porque debe de ser tarde, aunque eso no parece importarme mucho últimamente.

Es como si inconscientemente estuviera intentando que me despidieran para no darle a Harry la satisfacción de dejar mi trabajo sólo porque él me lo haya pedido.

Me siento con cautela y compruebo el paradero de Cathy. Me echo a reír sonoramente cuando él se incorpora también y asoma la cabeza por el respaldo del sofá por si acaso aparece. Me mira, con las cejas enarcadas y ligeramente desconcertado.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—¡Pareces una suricata! —Me río y me dejo caer de espaldas, exponiéndome por completo. Entre incontrolables carcajadas, me coloco bien el sujetador como si eso fuera a marcar alguna diferencia. No llevo bragas—. ¡Ahí meneando el cuello!

Resopla con una mezcla de diversión y resentimiento ante el ataque de histeria de su mujer y me aparta con suavidad para liberar las piernas. Se pone de pie y me coge en brazos. Me coloca sobre su hombro y yo sigo riéndome. Ahora, además, me deleito con la vista de su duro trasero mientras camina hacia la escalera.

—En mi pueblo eso significa otra cosa totalmente distinta. —Me da una palmada en el culo—.

Deberías ser tú la que estuviera meneando el cuello.

—Sé lo que significa. Estaba siendo irónica. —Le acaricio la espalda—. Y me temo que de menear el cuello, nada.

—De esperanzas se vive.

Sube los escalones de dos en dos pero apenas lo noto, porque no me sacudo sobre su hombro y él no resopla ni jadea. No, asciende por la escalera retroiluminada de ónice como si fuera una especie de extraño paracaidista en perfecta forma física.

—Al suelo. —Me deja de pie y abre el grifo de la ducha—. Adentro.

—Espero que cierres la puerta de tu despacho con llave —digo cuando me viene a la cabeza la dulce e inocente cara de Cathy.

Se echa a reír.

—Es sólo para nosotros, nena. Tengo una llave y he escondido otra entre los montones de encaje en tu cajón de la ropa interior. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asiento.

Lo cierto es que voy a llegar tardísimo, pero eso no me impide acercarme y agarrar su erección matutina. No sé de dónde ha salido tan rápido, pero me alegro de verla. Se estremece y yo sonrío y trazo círculos con el pulgar sobre ella lentamente, con la mirada fija en su miembro palpitante.

—Ginny... —me advierte débilmente. Da un paso atrás, pero en lugar de soltarlo recorro su verga entera con la mano. Sisea y se cubre el rostro con las manos. Ya es mío. Se frota las mejillas en un gesto que sugiere que es posible que recupere un poco el control—. Si no te tomo ahora, me va a doler la polla todo el día.

—Tómame —digo recordando perfectamente las palabras. Doy un paso hacia adelante para reducir el espacio que ha dejado entre nosotros y él baja las manos y me mira con aceptación.

—Eso pienso hacer —responde. Me levanta y me coloca sobre el mueble del lavabo—. Ya no tienes escapatoria.

—Ni la quiero.

—Bien. —Se inclina y me besa dulcemente—. Me gusta tu vestido.

—No llevo ninguno, así que no podemos perderlo.

Sonríe en mi boca y, al abrir los ojos, me encuentro con unos brillantes pozos verdes plagados de sincera felicidad.

—¿Rememorando? —pregunta.

—Sí. ¿Te importaría empotrarme contra la pared ya?

No puedo ir a trabajar con esta hinchazón entre las piernas. Tiene que aliviarme de esta presión en aumento. Siempre lo he encontrado irresistible, pero esta incesante necesidad de tenerlo constantemente se está apoderando de mi vida. Llego tarde al trabajo y me importa una mierda, y sé que a él también.

Vuelvo a notar su erección, pero algo me interrumpe en plena táctica seductora. La noche de la inauguración del Lusso fue alguien intentando abrir la puerta lo que nos hizo volvernos sobresaltados. Esta vez son los gritos de consternación de Cathy. Mi espalda se tensa y salgo al instante de mi estado de frenesí.

Harry desaparece de delante de mí y me quedo sentada en el mueble del lavabo, preguntándome qué narices pasa. Bajo de un salto y corro al vestidor, cojo la primera camisa que pillo y me acerco al cajón a toda velocidad para agarrar unas bragas mientras cuelo los brazos por las mangas.

Me abrocho la camisa por el camino a toda prisa. Estoy en mitad de la escalera cuando veo la puerta de entrada. Harry, vestido únicamente con un bóxer blanco, aparta a Cathy del umbral, donde se encuentra tapando a quien sea que esté al otro lado.

—Pensaba que sería Clive —jadea, probablemente agotada por el forcejeo.

—Cathy, ya me encargo yo. —La deja a un lado y le frota el brazo para tranquilizarla mientras ella se alisa el mandil y se arregla el pelo.

—¿Quién coño se cree que es? —espeta ella en un tono desagradable. Jamás la había visto tan contrariada.

—Cathy —Harry la apacigua con suavidad—, por favor, ve y prepárale el desayuno a Ginny — susurra mientras sostiene la puerta cerrada sin esfuerzo, como si no quisiera que yo lo oyera.

Sin embargo, los insistentes golpes desde el otro lado son imposibles de ignorar. Quienquiera que esté fuera es imposible de ignorar.

Veo cómo Cathy se aleja, resoplando y maldiciendo, y centro los ojos en Harry al llegar al pie de la escalera. Me ve, y la expresión de cautela que invade su rostro me alerta al instante.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquiero.

—Nada, nena —responde sonriendo, pero sé que miente. Es obvio que está muy nervioso—. Cathy te está preparando el desayuno. Ve.

—No tengo hambre —respondo tajantemente con la vista fija en él.

—Ginny, anoche no cenaste nada. Ve y desayuna. —Su tono se torna más y más impaciente a cada segundo que pasa, y los golpes en la puerta continúan.

No puedo creer que, viéndolo tan agitado, crea de verdad que su orden de que desayune vaya a apartarme del misterio que se esconde tras la puerta.

—Te he dicho que no tengo hambre —replico, roja de ira. Estoy furiosa.

Un golpe sacude de nuevo la puerta de entrada y Harry lanza un gruñido de frustración. Su mandíbula tiembla frenéticamente y levanta la vista al techo para armarse de paciencia. Me gustaría pensar que es el gilipollas que golpea la puerta del ático persistentemente quien le está provocando esta ira, pero sé que soy yo.

—Ginny, ¿por qué cojones no haces nunca lo que te digo? —Agacha la cabeza y sé al instante que lo dice en serio—. Ve-te-a-de-sa-yu-nar. —Pronuncia cada palabra lentamente, pero sé que eso también lo dice en serio.

—No. —Corro sin que me importe lo más mínimo estar medio desnuda y agarro la manija de la puerta—. Suéltala. —Tiro de él pero no sirve de nada—. ¡Harry, abre la puta puerta!

—¡Esa puta bo...!

—¡Vete a la mierda! —espeto tirando de la puerta como una loca embarazada con las hormonas disparadas.

—¡Ginny! —Él la mantiene en su sitio mientras yo insisto en abrirla sin éxito. Sé que jamás lo conseguiré, no obstante, no pienso ceder. De ninguna manera.

Pero entonces ambos nos quedamos parados cuando una voz interrumpe nuestro forcejeo, y no es la de ninguno de nosotros. Si ya estaba algo nerviosa, ese sonido acaba de volverme totalmente psicótica.

Ya no va a hacer falta que abra la puerta porque, en cualquier momento, voy a empezar a rodar por el apartamento como el mismísimo Demonio de Tasmania y voy a echarla abajo.

Lo miro con los dientes apretados. Él se hunde en el sitio.

—¿Qué cojones está haciendo ella aquí? —Aprovecho su momento de pérdida de concentración y de debilidad para abrir la puerta y me encuentro frente a frente con Coral—. ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

—silbo mirándola de arriba abajo con todo el desprecio del mundo. Hoy lleva el pelo recogido en una minúscula y ridícula coleta negra. Qué mala idea. Sé que ésta va a ser la primera de muchas, lo intuyo.

Y puede que no sean sólo ideas.

Me ignora por completo y mira directamente a mi dios de torso desnudo. ¿Por qué cojones no se ha puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta?

—Necesito hablar contigo —le dice con determinación—. A solas —añade lanzándome una mirada impertinente. De poco le va a servir su fuerza. Tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para estar a solas con él.

—Tienes más posibilidades de tomarte un té con la reina —rujo. Mi ira aumenta a cada segundo, y soy incapaz de controlarla—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Harry me apoya la mano en la espalda cubierta por la camisa a la altura de las lumbares. Es su manera de ordenarme que me calme sin hablar. No funcionará. Cuanto más miro a esa zorra desvergonzada más furiosa me estoy poniendo, si es que eso es posible. Me siento como una olla a presión a punto de estallar.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Ginny. —La voz tranquilizadora de Harry me enfurece aún más—. Cálmate, nena. —Desliza la palma hacia adelante y me sostiene el vientre.

No me puedo creer que esté agobiado por mi presión sanguínea. Ésa debería ser la última de sus preocupaciones. Lo que más debería inquietarle ahora es la posibilidad de que haya derramamiento de sangre.

—Estoy calmada —replico, aunque es evidente que no lo estoy—. No te lo voy a repetir.

Retiro la mano de Harry de mi estómago, pero él no se conforma. Me aparta para dejarme detrás de él y extiende un brazo hacia un costado a modo de advertencia. No me disuade, pero entonces empieza a hablar antes de que pueda apartar la extremidad de mi camino.

—Coral, ya te lo he dicho. No puede ser. —Su tono es algo airado, pero tras mi escenita no sé si es por mí o por ella—. Lárgate y búscate a otro a quien acosar.

Aplaudo mentalmente sus palabras, aunque sé que no me va a gustar lo que está por venir al ver que ella no se amilana. Debo de tener un aspecto ridículo con la camisa de Harry, con las ondas castañas enmarañadas, el maquillaje de ayer todo corrido y retenida por mi marido, que está prácticamente desnudo.

Los ojos de Coral oscilan entre Harry y yo varias veces hasta que los fija en mi dios de nuevo. No me gusta esa mirada. Es descarada, y estoy segura de que sus siguientes palabras también lo serán. No se irá a ninguna parte sin decir lo que ha venido a decir, y siento una curiosidad tremenda por saber qué es.

—Como quieras. —Se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y le extiende a Harry una hoja de papel. —¿Qué coño es esto? —ladra él con tono intolerante.

—Míralo tú mismo. —Agita el papel en el aire animando a Harry a cogerlo.

No puedo evitarlo: estiro el cuello para intentar ver qué es, pero él me aparta de nuevo con el brazo. Lo coge y veo cómo inclina la cabeza para leerlo. Después observo a Coral y en su rostro distingo la sonrisa más artera que jamás haya visto.

¿Qué pretende? Vuelvo a mirar a mi marido, que se ha quedado tieso como una tabla y con los músculos hinchados por la tensión. Quiero saber qué es ese papel, y quiero saber qué es lo que ha provocado esa sonrisa de zorra en la cara de Coral, pero al mismo tiempo no tengo ningunas ganas.

—¿Qué es? —La pregunta que no quiero formular escapa de mis labios, pero él no contesta.

Coral, sí.

—Es una ecografía de su bebé.

Sé que me tambaleo y sé que él se ha vuelto para sostenerme, pero todo se nubla a mi alrededor.

—Joder. —Su tono de preocupación no es más que un sonido amortiguado, y sé que es porque la sangre está abandonando mi cabeza. Estoy mareada—. ¡Mierda! ¡Ginny!

Mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo, pero no me caigo. No me he desmayado. Harry me ha recogido y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encuentro sentada en el sofá con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas.

—Respira, nena. Respira. —Me coloca la mano en la frente y me frota la espalda trazando ansiosos círculos—. ¡¿A qué coño estás jugando?! —chilla hacia la puerta—. ¡Maldita loca de mierda!

¡Hace meses que no me acuesto contigo!

—Cuatro meses, y estoy de cuatro meses. —Se apresura a contestar, toda orgullosa—. Haz los cálculos.

Sé que está poniendo cara de zorra satisfecha pero no quiero mirarla, porque si lo hago tendré ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella. Necesito controlar la respiración porque la cabeza sigue dándome vueltas y lo veo todo negro. Si me levanto, me caeré de bruces.

—¡Eso es imposible! —espeta ansioso pero demasiado inseguro—. ¡Joder!

Esto es el fin. Ese bebé nacerá antes que los míos y, sabiendo lo desesperado que está Harry por tener un hijo, aceptará el primero que caiga en sus manos. Me dejará. Me quedaré sola con dos bebés berreando y sin nadie que me ayude.

Seré madre soltera. ¿Quién me masajeará los pies cuando los tenga hinchados? ¿Quién me hará el amor vestida de lencería de encaje cuando esté llena de estrías? ¿Quién me obligará a comer cuando no tenga hambre? ¿Quién me dará ácido fólico? ¿Quién chupará mantequilla de cacahuete de mis pechos y me pintará las uñas de los pies cuando yo no llegue?

Me empieza a invadir el pánico, pero entonces mis ojos reparan en el pequeño papel que Harry ha dejado caer al suelo para atenderme.

Al ver esa ecografía no ha reaccionado como lo hizo cuando vio la de nuestros pequeños. No se ha postrado de rodillas para agarrar a Coral de las piernas y abrazarla. Pero ¿qué coño me pasa? Me siento como un saco de emociones contradictorias y exageradas.

Ambos me observan, pero me tomo mi tiempo. Primero veo escrito el nombre de Coral. Sin duda la ecografía es suya, pero no hay ninguna fecha impresa. Tampoco aparece el tiempo estimado de gestación. Analizo la imagen más detenidamente.

—Ginny, ¿qué haces? —pregunta Harry intentando que lo mire, pero lo ignoro.

—Eso, ¿qué haces? —silba Coral.

Señalo la ecografía.

—Estoy intentando ver si estás de cuatro o de cinco semanas —digo con la vista fija en la imagen

—. Supongo que son sólo cuatro.

—Estoy de cuatro meses, no semanas.

—No, no lo estás. —Miro a Harry, que está conteniendo la respiración—. ¿Cuándo te acostaste con ella por última vez?

—Hace cuatro o cinco meses. —Sacude la cabeza y la arruga de preocupación aparece en su frente—. Ginny, mis recuerdos de entonces son algo confusos. No existía antes de conocerte a ti. —

Apoya las manos sobre la parte superior de mis muslos y me da un apretón—. Y siempre usaba condón, ya te lo dije.

—Lo sé —digo, pero hay otra posibilidad y detesto tener que preguntarlo, sobre todo delante de esa intrusa. Cierro los ojos con fuerza—. ¿Fue ella una de las...? —Me detengo para reformular la frase—. ¿Te...?

Me interrumpe para evitarme el mal trago.

—No. —Dice la palabra con suavidad mientras me agarra de la nuca—. Mírame —me ordena en el mismo tono, y lo hago. Lo miro a los ojos y él sacude la cabeza muy levemente—. No —repite.

Asiento, exhalo en silencio y le sonrío para demostrarle que lo creo. No necesito una confesión porque no tiene nada que confesar. Nuestro silencioso intercambio de comprensión casi me hace olvidar la presencia de Coral.

—¿Vas a seguir con él sabiendo que va a tener un hijo con otra mujer? —pregunta con tono burlón—. ¿Dónde está tu orgullo?

—Voy a aplastarla —le digo en voz baja pidiéndole permiso en esta ocasión.

Él sonríe y me besa en la mejilla.

—Adelante, nena. Pero, por favor, aplástala verbalmente. —Señala mi vientre con la vista y después le lanza a la perra descarada una mirada de compasión sin decir nada. Va a dejar que me encargue de ella.

—¿Qué estáis cuchicheando, si puede saberse? —inquiere Coral. Su engreimiento empieza a desintegrarse a marchas forzadas. No tiene ni idea de cómo interpretar nuestra reacción.

Me pongo de pie junto a Harry y lo miro.

—Dame la foto.

Mi pregunta lo obliga a apartar la mirada acusatoria de Coral y a centrarla en mí. Lo he pillado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué foto?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—La que llevas a todas partes. No soy idiota. ¿Dónde está?

—En el bolsillo de mi chaqueta —admite, algo avergonzado.

—Ve a por ella.

—No, no pienso dejarte a solas con ésta. —Esta vez ni siquiera le dedica una mirada.

—¿Ésta? —espeta Coral con tono de incredulidad—. ¿Así es como le vas a hablar a la madre de tu hijo?

Harry se vuelve entonces con violencia.

—¡Tú no eres la madre de mi hijo, maldita loca de mierda! —Su ira aumenta de nuevo. Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Los dejo a solas y me dirijo al despacho de Harry. Su chaqueta está en el mismo sitio donde la dejó tirada anoche. Rebusco rápidamente en los bolsillos y encuentro un fajo de billetes perfectamente ordenados y doblados y su teléfono móvil.

Por fin doy con la imagen en el bolsillo interior. Está un poco deteriorada, probablemente de pasarla de un bolsillo a otro. Salgo de la estancia armada con la prueba número dos y veo que la distancia entre ellos ha disminuido. Mi hombre sigue en el mismo sitio, pero Coral está avanzando hacia él.

—Teníamos algo especial, Harry —dice disponiéndose a tocarlo, pero él le aparta el brazo.

—¿Especial? —se echa a reír—. Follamos unas cuantas veces. Te usé y te deseché. ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?

—Viniste a por más. Eso tiene que significar algo —dice con tono esperanzado. Está loca de verdad—. Hiciste que te necesitara.

Esas palabras me crispan los nervios. Quiero interrumpirlos, pero también quiero oír qué responde Harry.

—No, tú te empeñaste en necesitarme. Apenas hablaba contigo cuando follábamos. No eras más que un trozo de carne y estabas siempre dispuesta. —Se acerca a ella y se inclina hacia adelante, lo que la obliga a retroceder ligeramente. El tono de Harry está cargado de veneno con toda la intención. La está aplastando él mismo perfectamente—. Eres igual que las demás, pero estás aún más desesperada si cabe. Te echan un buen polvo y ya crees que tu vida depende de ello.

Casi me echo a reír. Lo cierto es que mi vida depende de ello, y más ahora que tengo las hormonas disparadas por el embarazo.

Él la observa de arriba abajo, y veo la mirada presuntuosa del hombre que estuvo tratando a las mujeres como objetos durante tanto tiempo, del hombre que bebía, follaba y después se deshacía de ellas.

—¿Qué coño te hace pensar que vaya a dejar a mi mujer por ti?

—Voy a tener un hijo tuyo. —Su engreimiento ha desaparecido por completo. Sabe que está perdiendo la batalla.

—Estás mintiendo —replica, pero en su tono se nota que no está del todo seguro.

—Está mintiendo —intervengo, incómoda al ver a Harry acercándose tanto a ella aunque sólo sea para gruñirle a la cara. Y tampoco me gusta verlo tan preocupado por algo por lo que no debería estarlo.

—No estoy mintiendo. Ahí tienes la prueba —dice ella señalando la imagen que tengo en la mano.

—Exacto, aquí la tengo. —Le doy la vuelta y se la planto delante de la cara—. Esto es una ecografía de seis semanas.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—No, es una ecografía de cuatro meses.

—Este bebé no es el tuyo, Coral.

—¿Y de quién es, entonces? —pregunta lentamente. Está empezando a captar por dónde voy.

—Mío. —Miro con cariño el trozo de papel desgastado—. Y de Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, he dicho «bebé». Lo que quería decir en realidad es «bebés». Verás, estamos esperando mellizos, y sé que estás intentando colárnosla porque esto sí es una ecografía de seis semanas de verdad. Y aquí hay dos cacahuetes, más pequeños que el de la tuya, ya lo sé, pero no hay tanta diferencia. Sé que mientes, no sé, puede que sea... instinto maternal. —Me encojo de hombros—.

¿Querías algo más?

Se queda ligeramente boquiabierta y, aunque sigo furiosa para mis adentros, estoy orgullosísima de mí misma por haber mantenido la compostura. Harry tiene razón: no puedo abalanzarme sobre ella y empezar a rodar por el suelo, por más que me gustaría arrancarle todos los pelos de la cabeza.

—A menos que puedas explicar ese pequeño detalle y confirmar las fechas, creo que ya hemos terminado. —La miro expectante, pero ella no dice nada. Le tiro la ecografía—. Y ahora lárgate y vete a buscar al verdadero padre de tu criatura. —No aparto los ojos de esa mujer, y no lo haré hasta que la puerta esté cerrada con ella al otro lado—. ¿Te vas ya o voy a tener que arrastrarte? —pregunto dando un paso hacia adelante.

Ella se agacha, recoge la imagen y se dirige a la puerta. Su mirada se desvía nerviosa de Harry a su histérica esposa embarazada, y en cuanto su cuerpo atraviesa el umbral le cierro la puerta en las narices y me vuelvo para mirar a mi marido ex gigoló.

Se muerde con nerviosismo el labio inferior, y quizá no debería, pero estoy furiosa con él. Paso por su lado y subo la escalera. El grifo de la ducha sigue abierto cuando llego al baño de la habitación. Me desnudo, me lavo los dientes y me meto bajo el agua sin ninguna prisa por acabar pronto. Llevo despierta menos de media hora y ya me siento como si fuera el final del día.

Tengo los ojos cerrados mientras me aclaro el pelo, pero lo siento detrás de mí. No me está tocando, pero sé que se encuentra ahí. Y está preocupado. Siento su ansiedad contra mi espalda mojada. El hecho de que se mostrara intranquilo ante la posibilidad de ser el padre del hijo de Coral no hace sino que aumente mi preocupación.

¿Tengo que añadir posibles preñadas a mi lista de cosas que podrían traernos problemas? Tan sólo hace dos días que regresamos del Paraíso y ya estoy mentalmente agotada. Una vida de paz y tranquilidad. Eso es lo que quiero y lo que necesito, y cada vez que pienso que estamos cerca de alcanzarlo, aparece algo que lo jode.

La sensación familiar de la esponja natural conecta con mi espalda, al igual que su mano sobre mi vientre. Actúa con tiento, y hace bien. Lo único que me saca de mis casillas es él y su sórdido pasado con las mujeres.

—Harry, no estoy de humor. —Me aparto y termino de lavarme el pelo. No sabe qué hacer, y como siempre que se ve en esa situación, está intentando apaciguarme a través de su tacto. Espero oír un resoplido de incredulidad, o incluso de indignación ante mi rechazo, pero no oigo nada. En lugar de eso, siento cómo su mano se desliza por mi vientre—. Te he dicho que no estoy de humor —espeto con dureza quitándomelo de encima y cogiendo una toalla para secarme.

—Me prometiste que jamás dirías eso —murmura hoscamente.

Me envuelvo con la toalla, levanto la vista y lo veo de pie debajo del agua, con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, derrotado.

—Llego tarde. —Lo dejo totalmente turbado y salgo del baño para arreglarme para ir a trabajar.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir del dormitorio, aparece con ojos tristes.

—Nena, se me está partiendo el corazón en mil pedazos. Detesto que nos peleemos. —No hace ningún tipo de intento para acortar la distancia que nos separa.

—No nos estamos peleando —replico quitándole importancia—. Tienes que cambiar el código del ascensor. Y averiguar cómo ha subido hasta aquí. —Salgo del cuarto, pero apenas he pisado el primer escalón cuando siento su mano cálida alrededor de mi muñeca, deteniéndome.

—Lo haré, pero tenemos que hacer las paces.

—Ya estoy vestida. No vamos a hacer las paces ahora.

—No del todo. Pero no dejes que me pase el día entero sabiendo que no me hablas. —Se pone de rodillas delante de mí y me mira—. Los días ya se me hacen bastante largos de por sí.

—Sí que te hablo —mascullo.

—¿Y por qué estás tan cabreada?

Suspiro.

—Porque una mujer acaba de irrumpir en nuestra casa y ha intentado reclamarte, Harry. Por eso estoy tan cabreada.

—Ven aquí. —Tira de mí para que me agache y me envuelve con los brazos—. Te quiero cuando aplastas a la gente.

—Es agotador —farfullo contra su pecho—. Tengo que irme ya.

—De acuerdo. —Me besa el pelo, se aparta y me coge de las mejillas—. Dime que somos amigos.

—Somos amigos.

Borra mi enfado al instante con su sonrisa, la mía.

—Buena chica. Ya haremos las paces como es debido después. Ve desayunando, tardaré dos minutos.

—Tengo que irme —le recuerdo mirando mi Rolex—. Ya son las ocho y media.

—Dos minutos —repite, y vuelve a ponerme de pie—. Espérame.

—¡Pero date prisa! —Lo aparto y él empieza a correr hacia atrás con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Ya está otra vez contento y con cara de pillo.

Me encuentro a Cathy en la cocina envolviéndome un sándwich y farfullando. Se detiene en cuanto advierte mi presencia.

—Ginny —corre hacia mí limpiándose las manos en el mandil—, ¡he intentado detener a esa fresca vengativa!

Algo me dice que ya ha tenido algún encuentro con Coral anteriormente.

—Tranquila, Cathy. —Sonrío y le froto el brazo cariñosamente—. ¿Ya la conocías? —presiono ligeramente.

—Uy, sí, sí la conozco, y no me gusta nada. —Empieza a farfullar de nuevo y vuelve a la isleta para terminar de envolverme el desayuno—. Lleva meses viniendo, molestando a mi chico y diciendo que era pobre. Ya se lo advertí. Le dije: «Mira, golfilla urdidora, deja en paz a mi chico e intenta arreglar tu matrimonio.» —Sonrío al ver cómo mueve las manos con agresividad, casi aplastando mi sándwich—. No sé cuántas veces ya la ha mandado mi chico a paseo. No hay furia en el infierno como la de una mujer despechada. —Me mira—. ¿Te has tomado el ácido fólico?

—No. —Me acerco a la nevera y saco una botella de agua para tomarme las pastillas que me pasa Cathy, seguidas de una galleta de jengibre—. Gracias.

—De nada, querida. —Su rostro arrugado sonríe—. Menos mal que la has puesto en su sitio. —Se echa a reír, coge el sándwich y me lo mete en el bolso—. Cómetelo, ¿eh? Lo digo en serio.

—Pareces Harry. —Me trago las pastillas.

—Le importas mucho, Ginny. No lo condenes por ello —me reprende ligeramente mirando por encima de mi hombro—. Mira, ahí viene. ¡Y está vestido!

—Estoy vestido. —Se echa a reír mientras se coloca bien la corbata—. Y mi preciosa esposa también.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no siento nada de vergüenza. Esa mujer ya lo ha visto todo, y la visita de Coral ha conseguido eclipsar cualquier pudor que pudiera sentir.

—¿Puedo irme a trabajar ya?

Se baja el cuello de la camisa y se frota la barba de tres días. En dos minutos no tenía tiempo de afeitarse.

—¿Te has tomado el ácido fólico?

—Sí —gruño.

—¿Has desayunado?

Me doy unos golpecitos en el bolso.

—Cómetelo —me advierte, y me coge de la mano—. Despídete de Cathy.

—¡Adiós, Cathy!

—¡Adiós, querida! ¡Adiós, mi chico!

Salgo con precaución del ático, y con más precaución todavía del ascensor en el vestíbulo del Lusso, pero no está por ningún lado. Hago un gesto de dolor cuando veo a Clive en conserjería, consciente de que está a punto de recibir un buen rapapolvo.

—Buenos días, Ginny. Señor Potter. —La alegría del pobre hombre no va a durar mucho.

—Clive —empieza Harry—, ¿por qué coño has dejado subir al ático a una mujer?

La expresión de confusión en el rostro del conserje es evidente.

—Señor Potter, mi turno acaba de empezar.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí, he relevado al chico nuevo... —se mira el reloj— hace tan sólo diez minutos.

Mi mueca de dolor se acentúa. Ahora va a ser Casey quien se la cargue. Mi compasión por el nuevo conserje aumenta.

Miro un instante a mi hombre y veo su cara de absoluta irritación. Será mejor para Casey que no vuelva jamás.

—¿Cuándo empieza su turno otra vez? —pregunta Harry.

—Yo acabo a las cuatro —confirma Clive—. ¿Ha hecho algo mal, señor Potter? Le he explicado el protocolo.

Tira de mí hacia el soleado exterior.

—Pues no ha servido de mucho —masculla Harry—. Ron te llevará al trabajo —me dice cuando salimos.

—¿Cuándo voy a recuperar mi Mini? —pregunto al ver al grandullón al otro lado del aparcamiento apoyado contra la puerta del conductor.

—No lo vas a recuperar. Dalo por perdido.

—¿Por qué? —protesto. Adoro mi Mini—. Bueno, pues ¿cuándo voy a poder conducir yo misma al trabajo? —Harry abre la puerta del acompañante del Range Rover de Ron y me levanta para colocarme en el asiento.

—Cuando averigüe quién me robó el coche.

—¿Por qué no me llevas tú al trabajo?

Me abrocha el cinturón, comprueba que estoy segura y me besa en la frente.

—Tengo unas cuantas reuniones en La Mansión.

—Y entonces ¿por qué me has pedido que te esperara? —inquiero con el ceño fruncido.

—Para poder meterte en el coche de Ron y recordarte que hables con Colin.

Gruño sonoramente.

—Eres imposible.

—Y tú, preciosa. Que tengas buen día. —Me besa una vez más y cierra la puerta. Asiente en dirección a Ron y se dirige a su DBS. No sé a qué ha venido ese gesto hacia Ron y, cuando el grandullón se sienta a mi lado, dirijo todas mis sospechas hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa, muchacha?

—Él.

—Ah, entonces todo sigue igual —se ríe con su risa atronadora y gutural de siempre.

—Sí, todo sigue igual —gruño.


	31. CAPITULO 31

**CAPITULO 31**

Llego una hora tarde al trabajo, pero esta vez no me voy a librar. Colin está aquí, y se encuentra junto a mi mesa cuando por fin entro por la puerta.

—¿Flor? —Me mira con una expresión de reproche dibujada en su cara redonda, y eso es lo último que necesito hoy. Llego tarde, y lo que voy a anunciarle probablemente vaya a provocarle un ataque al corazón. Mira el reloj de la oficina—. ¿Qué hora crees que es?

Es una de las pocas veces que le he visto una mala cara a mi jefe. Siempre he estado muy entregada a mi carrera, pero mi vida personal está interfiriendo, y mi trabajo ha quedado en un segundo plano. Estoy tentando la suerte, y llevo haciéndolo desde que Harry irrumpió en mi vida.

—Lo siento, Colin. —No puedo mentirle diciéndole que estaba reunida con algún cliente, así que lo dejo en una simple disculpa.

—Ginny, sé que en tu vida ha habido muchos cambios últimamente, por cierto, enhorabuena, pero necesito dedicación. —Saca su peine del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo pasa por el pelo cano.

Me quedo perpleja. ¿«Por cierto, enhorabuena»? Eso no ha sido muy sincero.

—Lo siento —repito, porque no sé qué otra cosa decir.

¿«Por cierto»? Me siento un poco insultada, pero no se me ocurre un modo de expresar mi desaire, y además, Colin no me da ocasión de hacerlo. Se marcha a su despacho y cierra la puerta tras él. Centro mi confusión en mis tres colegas, que están todos sentados en silencio con la cabeza agachada. ¿Les ha echado la bronca a ellos también?

Me dejo caer en la silla y, ya sea buena idea o no, dado el enfado de mi jefe, decido llamar a Luna. Una amiga. Eso es lo que necesito en estos momentos.

Responde al teléfono con voz rasposa.

—¿Todavía estás en la cama? —pregunto mientras enciendo el ordenador.

—Sí. —Es la única palabra que sale por el auricular.

Sonrío.

—¿Tienes a cierto hombre mono, con el pelo desenfadado y un hoyuelo en la cara a tu lado? — Ruego para que su respuesta sea un «sí», y entonces oigo movimiento y unas risitas.

Mi propia sonrisa se amplía. Necesitaba oír una voz amiga, pero esto también me sirve.

—Pues sí —responde casi con un chillido sin molestarse en eludir mi pregunta—. ¡Sam!

—Vale, pues te dejo. Tengo cosas que contarte, pero pueden esperar.

—¡No, Ginny!

—¿Qué?

—¡Espera! —me exige. Oigo más movimiento, y unas cuantas palmadas y después una puerta que se cierra—. Sólo quería saber cómo acabó lo de Percy. —Está susurrando, por razones obvias.

Eso me borra la sonrisa de la cara. No hace falta que le cuente a Luna los detalles más escabrosos. Además, en estos instantes me avergüenzo tanto de mi hermano como él de sí mismo.

—Bien. Está todo bien. Ha vuelto a Australia, y Harry lo convenció para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—Me siento responsable.

—Luna, él ya se lo había imaginado antes de que hicieras la aparición del siglo. —Ahora ya puedo bromear al respecto—. ¿Habéis hablado? —pregunto tímidamente mientras golpeteo la mesa con el boli frenéticamente y me pregunto si no sería mejor hacerlo directamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, hemos hablado. Sabía lo de Percy. —Hace una pausa y sé que está esperando un grito ahogado de sorpresa por mi parte, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para que finja ahora.

De todos modos, hago un esfuerzo:

—¿En serio? —digo prácticamente chillando, y tres pares de ojos sorprendidos me miran desde todos los rincones de la oficina.

—Venga ya, Ginny —farfulla—. Me sentí como una auténtica idiota. No es tan ingenuo como yo pensaba.

—Lo sé —asiento—. Entonces ¿todo va bien?

—Sí, todo va bien. De maravilla, de hecho.

Sonrío de nuevo.

—¿Se acabó La Mansión?

—Se acabó La Mansión —confirma—. ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Con vómitos? ¿Te duelen las piernas?

¿Te ha salido ya alguna estría?

—Todavía no. —Bajo la vista y veo que tengo la mano apoyada sobre el vientre—. Aunque puede que no sea la única que vaya a tener todos esos síntomas —digo despertando su curiosidad. No puedo guardarme esto para mí sola.

—¡¿Queeeeeé?! ¿Quién más está preñada? —pregunta, claramente intrigada—. ¿No será la simplona de Cho?

—¡No!

Miro a la simplona de Cho y compruebo que, de hecho, vuelve a ser la simplona de siempre. Y entonces siento lástima por ella. ¿Cómo no me había percatado antes? Tiene el pelo mustio y sin brillo, no lleva nada de maquillaje y ha vuelto a ponerse la blusa negra de cuello cerrado.

No sé si lleva puesta la falda de cuadros porque tiene las piernas escondidas detrás de su mesa, pero estoy convencida de que así es.

—Entonces ¿quién? —La voz impaciente de Luna me hace apartar la vista de la simple y suicida Cho y vuelvo a centrar la atención en sus preguntas.

—Coral.

—¡No me jodas!

—Sí, Coral está embarazada, y eso no es todo. —Le estoy dando emoción cuando en realidad no hace ninguna falta. Ya tengo toda su atención y la he dejado pasmada. Todavía no ha oído lo mejor—. Y dice que es de Harry.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Me aparto el teléfono de la oreja convencida de que toda la oficina, y puede que todo Londres, la ha oído.

—Pero es mentira.

—Espera, espera, espera. —Me la imagino haciendo el gesto con la mano, y oigo que arrastra una silla por el suelo de la cocina. Se está sentando.

—¿Coral está preñada?

—Sí.

—¿Y dice que es de Harry?

—Sí. —Abro mi correo electrónico y le contesto como si tal cosa. Lo tengo superado.

—Pero ¿es mentira?

—Exacto.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Me hace la pregunta con prudencia pero con razón, y ya me la esperaba.

—Porque ha intentado colarnos un cacahuete por una nuez.

—¿De qué cojones estás hablando?

Suspiro y continúo ojeando mi cuenta de correo sin prestar atención.

—Tiene una ecografía. Dice que es de cuatro meses, pero es evidente que no, y ha recortado todas las posibles pruebas: la fecha, todo.

—¡Será puta! ¿Cómo puede estar tan desesperada?

—Ya ves. Estará de cuatro semanas como mucho. La última vez que Harry se acostó con esa zorra fue hace más de cuatro meses. Te lo juro, Luna, he estado a punto de...

—¡Espera un momento!

—¿Qué?

—¡Joder! ¡SAM! —chilla, y yo salto en mi silla—. ¡SAM!

—¿Quieres dejar de gritarme al oído? —protesto. Entonces oigo unas fuertes pisadas al otro lado de la línea y el sonido de una puerta que se abre. Oigo la voz adormilada de Sam y después el estridente chillido de Luna. No entiendo nada de lo que dicen. Sam habla demasiado bajito, y Luna tan alto que su voz está distorsionada—. ¿Luna?

—¡Joder, Ginny!

Ahora sí que me cabreo en serio.

—Deja de gritarme y haz el favor de hablar conmigo.

—Vale —jadea—. Drew se acostó con Coral.

Me pongo derecha en mi silla.

—¿Cuándo?

—Pues hará unas cuatro o cinco semanas —dice como si tal cosa, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de sus últimos gritos frenéticos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo contó Sam. Drew estaba borracho y ella le echó el guante. El pobre no sabía nada al respecto, y probablemente nunca se habría enterado si Sam no llega a presentarse en su casa. La pilló marchándose a hurtadillas.

—Joder. —He dejado de mirar mi correo electrónico y he vuelto a golpetear la mesa con el bolígrafo, esta vez con más fuerza—. Pero ¿cómo se le ocurre? ¡El bebé tardaría tres meses más de lo esperado en nacer!

—La gente desesperada hace cosas desesperadas, amiga mía —declara, más relajada al fin—.

Sam está hablando con él por teléfono en estos momentos. ¿Estás bien? Debe de haber sido horrible, aunque estuviera mintiendo.

—Sí, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de sorpresas con Harry. —Le quito importancia con la apatía que merece todo este episodio. Aunque a Drew sí que lo pillará desprevenido.

—Bien. Ahora tendrás que cuidarte mucho, ¿no? —dice dulcemente a modo de pregunta pero con un tinte de advertencia.

—Sí, eso hago y eso haré. Oye, tengo que colgar. Colin está cabreado conmigo, y Michael, Cho y

Hermione están como si alguien les hubiera dado un bofetón. ¿Comemos mañana?

—Vale. Llámame.

Cuelga, y yo me quedo mirando con escepticismo la oficina. Sólo está tan silenciosa cuando me quedo sola. Miro por encima de mi hombro hacia el despacho de Colin y veo que tiene la puerta cerrada.

Y aunque me muero por llamar a Harry para informarlo de lo que me acabo de enterar, eso sería tentar demasiado la suerte, y sé que Sam lo llamará de todos modos. Debería prepararme para mi reunión con Ruth Quinn.

A las once y media nadie ha dicho ni mu todavía. Colin aún no ha salido de su despacho y me siento nerviosa cuando llamo a su puerta. No la abro sin más como suelo hacer. Espero a que me invite a entrar y, cuando lo hace, asomo la cabeza y sonrío dulcemente.

—Tengo una cita a mediodía con la señora Quinn.

—Bien. Tienes que estar de vuelta a las dos. Hay una reunión. —Su tono es severo, y ni siquiera me mira, sino que mantiene la atención fija en la pantalla de su ordenador.

—De acuerdo.

Cierro la puerta con cuidado y me marcho de la oficina consternada y preocupada. ¿Una reunión? Seguro que es una reunión para discutir mi reciente falta de formalidad pero, curiosamente, no me angustia la idea.

En la puerta me topo con un mensajero.

—Tengo una entrega para Ginny Weasley. —Su voz está amortiguada tras el casco de la moto que no se ha quitado.

—Soy yo —murmuro con aprensión. Al oír mi nombre de soltera se me han puesto los pelos de punta.— Firme aquí, por favor. —Me planta el portapapeles debajo de mis narices, lo firmo y acepto el sobre que me da una vez que he acabado.

No quiero aceptar esta entrega, pero cuando John aparece, me esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad, cuando en realidad debería mostrarme exasperada ante la presencia del grandullón. El mensajero se monta en la moto y se larga por la carretera sin mediar palabra.

Cuando Ron se inclina para abrirme la puerta del acompañante me doy cuenta de que me he quedado petrificada, todavía con el sobre en la mano.

—¿Qué es eso, muchacha? —pregunta, y su frente lisa y reluciente se arruga alrededor de sus enormes gafas de sol.

—Nada. —Lo meto en el bolso, entro en el coche y me pongo el cinturón—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se funde con el tráfico, inicia sus terapéuticos golpeteos de la palma sobre el volante y me pregunto cómo es posible que la funda de cuero no esté desgastada por el roce constante.

—Tienes una cita, muchacha.

Lo atravieso con mi mirada inquisitiva. No es posible que lo sepa porque me he asegurado de guardar mi agenda laboral bajo llave, como mi boca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Por primera vez desde que conozco a este negro enorme y amenazador, parece incómodo. Está evitando mirarme a la cara—. Te ha pedido que me sigas, ¿verdad? —lo acuso.

No me lo puedo creer.

Sus golpeteos se vuelven más rápidos. Le doy unos instantes para pensar la respuesta, pero sé por la expresión de su rostro que sabe que lo he pillado.

—Muchacha, alguien intentó hacer que te salieras de la carretera. Es normal que tu marido esté un poco nervioso al respecto. ¿Adónde vamos?

—A Lansdowne Crescent —contesto—. ¿Y qué excusa tienes para las otras veces que me ha acosado?

—Ninguna —responde cándidamente—. En esas ocasiones simplemente se estaba comportando como un tarado hijo de puta.

Me echo a reír y Ron me acompaña echando la cabeza hacia atrás como a mí me gusta.

—¿No te cansas? —pregunto pensando que es posible que me considere una molestia. Dudo mucho que esto forme parte de su trabajo.

—No —responde riendo, y se vuelve hacia mí sonriendo con aprecio—. Ese tarado hijo de puta no es el único que se preocupa por ti, muchacha.

Tengo que apretar los labios para evitar que mi estúpida sensiblería de embarazada se apodere de mí y empiece a sollozar ridículamente. Sé que a Ron no le haría gracia.

—A mí tampoco me molesta tu presencia —respondo quitándole importancia a su muestra de afecto porque sé que me lo agradecerá, y su risa silenciosa lo confirma.

—He estado leyendo —me informa, y se inclina para abrir la guantera. Saca un libro, me lo entrega y vuelve a golpetear el volante.

Leo el título y lo releo para asegurarme de que lo he leído bien.

—¿Bonsáis?

—Sí.

Empiezo a pasar las páginas admirando los preciosos arbolitos e imaginándome a John inclinado sobre uno, podando con delicadeza las frágiles ramas.

—¿Es tu hobby?

—Sí, es muy relajante.

—¿Dónde vives, Ron? —No sé de dónde sale esa pregunta.

Ron y los bonsáis es algo que jamás relacionaría de manera natural, pero con este nuevo y extraño descubrimiento, me siento obligada a saber más.

—En Chelsey, muchacha.

—¿Vives solo?

—Completamente. —Se ríe—. Mi única compañía son mis árboles.

Estoy estupefacta. Jamás lo habría pensado. Este negro enorme con cara de pocos amigos que vigila La Mansión y que mantiene a los hombres sobreexcitados (y quizá a algunas mujeres) en su sitio, y que a primera vista me pareció un miembro de la mafia, resulta que vive solo con sus bonsáis.

Es fascinante.

—¿Vas a esperarme fuera? —le pregunto con ironía cuando detiene el vehículo delante de la vivienda de Ruth Quinn.

Su diente de oro reluce y se inclina para coger el libro.

—Estaré leyendo un poco, muchacha.

—Procuraré no tardar mucho.

Salgo del coche y corro por el camino hasta la casa. La puerta se abre sin que me dé tiempo a llamar.

—¡Ginny! —Parece demasiado contenta de verme.

—Hola, Ruth, ¿cómo estás?

—¡De maravilla! Pasa. —Mira por encima de mi hombro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y me insta a entrar rápidamente.

La dejo con su curiosidad porque explicarle lo de John me llevaría una eternidad, y no quiero permanecer aquí más tiempo del necesario. Tengo que ser lo más profesional posible. Me dirige por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

Bien y mal. Estupendo y horrible. Parece que han pasado años luz.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal el tuyo? —Me siento a la inmensa mesa de roble y saco mis archivos.

—Estupendo —canturrea, y se sienta a mi lado.

Sonrío amablemente y abro su archivo.

—¿De qué querías que hablásemos? ¿De los armarios de la cocina?

—No, olvídate de los armarios. Seguiremos adelante con el plan original. Oye, la nevera de vinos, ¿al final escogimos la sencilla o la doble?

Como me haya hecho venir hasta aquí para eso voy a cabrearme a base de bien.

—La doble —respondo lentamente.

No me siento en absoluto cómoda. Podría haberse limitado a llamar para aclarar eso. Mi teléfono empieza a sonar en mi bolso, pero no contesto a pesar de que suena la melodía de _Angel_. No pienso permanecer aquí mucho más tiempo, ya que no hay ninguna necesidad de que esté, así que le devolveré la llamada en cuanto consiga escapar.

—¿Eso era todo? —digo con recelo. Mi móvil deja de sonar pero vuelve a hacerloinmediatamente.

—¿Quieres contestar? —pregunta mirando mi bolso.

—Tranquila —respondo sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. Aunque ella no lo sabe, mi movimiento de cabeza se debe a que no me puedo creer que me haya hecho venir hasta aquí—. ¿Querías algo más, Ruth?

—Eh... —Mira desesperada por la cocina—. Sí, he cambiado de idea con respecto al suelo de nogal —dice, y arrastra por la mesa una revista que hay al otro lado—. Me gusta mucho éste —añade señalando una alternativa en roble que aparece en la portada.

Empiezo a expresarle las razones de por qué considero que es mejor que el suelo sea de nogal, pero mi teléfono me interrumpe. Dejo caer los hombros.

Ruth empuja mi bolso hacia mí.

—Ginny, tal vez deberías contestar. Es evidente que quienquiera que sea quiere hablar contigo.

Cierro los ojos y hago un gesto de «por favor, dame paciencia». Cojo el bolso, saco el móvil, me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo a la entrada.

—Harry, estoy en una reunión. ¿Te llamo luego?

—Tengo mono de Ginny —farfulla—. ¿Tú tienes mono de Harry?

—¿Hay algún remedio? —pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara, sabiendo perfectamente cuál es el remedio.

—Sí, se llama contacto constante. ¿A qué hora sales de trabajar?

—No lo sé. Tengo una reunión con Colin a las dos. —Miro por encima de mi hombro y veo que

Ruth está hojeando la revista de diseño. Quizá no me está prestando atención, pero seguro que me oye.

A lo mejor eso es bueno. Estoy felizmente casada, la mayor parte del tiempo. Y también estoy embarazada. ¿Debería dejarlo caer de alguna manera en la conversación?

—Ah, estupendo. Por fin vas a cumplir tu promesa de hablar con él —dice Harry.

—Sí.

—Aunque eso no te llevará mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—No, probablemente no, pero da igual, porque Ron me estará esperando, ¿verdad? —Respondo a su pregunta con la mía propia. Puede que haya delatado a Ron, pero ¿qué sentido tiene fingir que no estoy al tanto?

—Claro. —Oigo su risa en su tono—. ¿Cómo están mis pequeños, señorita?

—Nuestros pequeños están bien. —Al instante me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, y también de que me estoy acariciando la barriga—. Harry, tengo que dejarte. Hablamos luego.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer hasta entonces?

—Sal a correr.

—Eso ya lo he hecho —responde con orgullo—. Puede que me vaya de compras.

—Eso, vete de compras —lo animo esperando que acabe en Babies"R"Us y que no salga hasta las seis—. Te quiero —añado, terminando así la conversación con algo que lo apaciguará durante un poco más de tiempo.

—Lo sé —suspira.

—Adiós. —Sonrío, cuelgo y me dirijo de nuevo a la cocina—. Disculpa —digo toqueteando el móvil mientras me siento—. ¿Roble, entonces?

Parece sumida en sus pensamientos mientras me observa durante unos instantes. Entonces desvía la mirada hacia mi vientre, que está escondido debajo de la mesa. Estaba segura de que me estaba escuchando, pero una parte de mí esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Empiezo a anotar un montón de cosas sin sentido.

—Averiguaré el precio del roble. La instalación costará lo mismo, pero lo preguntaré por si acaso. ¿Seguro que quieres descartar el nogal? —Espero su confirmación, pero cuando ya no tengo nada más que anotar y ella sigue sin contestarme, levanto la vista y la veo ensimismada—. ¿Ruth?

—¡Ay, perdona! Estaba en Babia. Sí, por favor. —Se levanta—. Ginny, discúlpame, ni siquiera te he ofrecido una taza de té. ¿O te apetece mejor un vino? Podríamos tomarnos una copita de almuerzo.

—No, gracias. No bebo.

—¿Por qué?

La brusquedad de su pregunta hace que me sienta aún más incómoda.

—Entre semana. No bebo entre semana.

—Entiendo. Sí, no vaya a ser que se nos vaya de las manos. —Esboza una sonrisa, pero ésta no alcanza sus ojos azules—. ¿Cómo está tu marido?

Inspiro súbitamente. Acaba de relacionar el alcohol y lo de que se nos vaya de las manos con mi marido en dos frases muy seguidas.

—Está bien. —Empiezo a recoger mis cosas para marcharme. Puede que me haya tocado la fibra sensible sin querer, pero sigue mirándome con anhelo, y empieza a resultarme insoportable—. Te llamaré en cuanto me pasen los presupuestos.

Me levanto con demasiada brusquedad y el tacón se me engancha en la pata de la silla haciendo que me tambalee ligeramente. Está junto a mí en un instante, sosteniéndome del brazo.

—Ginny, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, tranquila. —Recobro la compostura y hago todo lo posible por no parecer incómoda, pero ahora que me ha puesto la mano encima no va a soltarme fácilmente. De hecho, la está deslizando por mi brazo. Me pongo tensa de los pies a la cabeza cuando llega a mis mejillas y me las acaricia suavemente.

—Eres tan guapa —susurra.

Debería apartarme, pero me he quedado totalmente pasmada, y mi incapacidad para reaccionar le está permitiendo acariciarme alegremente.

—Tengo que irme —digo con firmeza cuando por fin recupero algo de sensatez.

Doy un paso atrás y ella deja caer la mano ligeramente avergonzada. Se ríe y aparta la mirada.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

Inicio mi huida apresurándome por el vestíbulo hasta la puerta principal y la abro. Ni siquiera la cierro al salir. Ron me ve correr hacia el coche y se apresura a salir.

—¡Ginny, muchacha! —exclama mientras me abre la puerta y me inspecciona rápidamente para comprobar que estoy físicamente intacta.

Una vez satisfecho, mira detrás de mí y se lleva la mano a la cabeza para quitarse las gafas de sol. Esa acción no me habría extrañado tanto si se las hubiera dejado puestas, pero no lo ha hecho, y ahora está mirando por el camino que lleva a la casa de Ruth.

Me detengo y me vuelvo para ver qué es lo que ha captado su atención, y entonces veo que la puerta se cierra.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? —pregunto sintiéndome algo mejor ahora que me he alejado de mi excesivamente amigable clienta, que ahora sencillamente me pone los pelos de punta.

—Nada, muchacha. Métete en el coche. —Se pone las gafas de nuevo y me señala el vehículo con la cabeza en lugar de repetirse, de modo que entro y espero a que él también lo haga. Se sienta y se vuelve hacia mí—. ¿Por qué te has puesto así?

Me hundo en mi asiento y me abrocho el cinturón, sintiéndome un poco estúpida.

—Me temo que tengo una admiradora.

Esperaba una carcajada o un grito ahogado de sorpresa pero no hace nada, ni siquiera asiente ante mis palabras, sino que simplemente aparta la mirada de mí.

—Otra cosa más para que ese cabrón se vuelva loco —gruñe John secamente—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ruth Quinn. Es muy rara.

Asiente pensativamente.

—¿Te llevo de vuelta a la oficina?

—Sí, por favor.

Dejo caer el bolso entre los pies y el sobre que había guardado antes en él asoma recordándome su presencia. Me agacho para cogerlo con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta él señalando el sobre que tengo en las manos.

—No lo sé —digo con un tono que refleja la aprensión que siento—. Me lo ha entregado un mensajero. —Estoy siendo totalmente sincera porque, si resultara ser otra advertencia, se lo contaría a Harry igualmente, así que no pasa nada si Ron lo sabe también.

Abro el sobre y saco una especie de tarjeta. Me quedo sin respiración en cuanto veo las letras recortadas.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Ron, muy preocupado.

Soy incapaz de articular palabra. Este tipo de cartas siempre se envían con cierta malicia, y conforme voy leyendo el mensaje compuesto de recortes de distintos periódicos y revistas, mi despreocupación por la advertencia anterior me parece bastante imprudente.

—Es otra advertencia —consigo decir casi sin aliento. Siento náuseas.

—¿Otra?

—Sí. Recibí una acompañada de unas flores marchitas. Pero la tiré a la basura y di por hecho que se trataba de alguna vieja conquista sexual de Harry a la que le había dado calabazas. —Bajo la ventanilla para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

—¿Qué pone? —Ron sigue mirando constantemente la tarjeta que he dejado caer sobre mi regazo a través de las gafas de sol.

Le leo el mensaje.

 _TE DIJE QUE LO DEJARAS_

Suelta un taco de frustración.

—¿Qué ponía en la otra nota? ¿Era igual que ésta?

Intento concentrarme y recordar qué decía exactamente el otro mensaje.

—Algo de que yo no lo conocía y ellos sí. —Sacudo la cabeza con frustración—. No me acuerdo bien. La otra estaba escrita a mano.

Me enfurezco conmigo misma por haberla tirado cuando debería haber sido sensata y habérselo contado a Harry. Le ha encargado a Steve que investigue el incidente del coche y cuando me drogaron, y yo, idiota de mí, le oculté algo que podría haber ayudado.

Quizá se habría puesto hecho una furia al principio, pero los beneficios a largo plazo de haberlo puesto al corriente habrían pesado más que el ataque de rabia que le habría dado (como el que le va a dar pronto, porque esta vez sí que se lo voy a contar, y sé que se va a cabrear bastante). Qué estúpida he sido.

—¿Por qué no se lo has contado a tu marido? —Ron parece preocupado, lo que no hace sino acrecentar mi propio desasosiego.

—¿Tú qué crees? —No puede ser tan ingenuo como para hacerme de verdad esa pregunta.

El profundo suspiro que lanza y la breve mirada de comprensión que se dibuja en su rostro cabreado me confirman que no lo es.

—Entiendo, muchacha. —No me reprocha haber sido tan estúpida, pero sé que lo está pensando.

—Creía que había sido Coral —me excuso.

—¿Incluso después del rapapolvo que le has echado esta mañana? —Sé que está reprimiendo una sonrisita.

—No, creía que era Coral antes. No ahora.

—¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo? —pregunta Ron, muy serio. Sé lo que quiere decir. No hace falta que me dé más explicaciones y, cuando me mira y asiente ante mi rostro de súplica, sé que lo entiende—. Yo se lo contaré, muchacha.

—¿Podrías intentar apaciguarlo, también?

—Si estuviésemos hablando de alguna otra cosa, te diría que sí. Pero estamos hablando de ti. No puedo prometerte nada.

Suspiro, aunque agradezco su franqueza.

—Gracias. ¿Vas a ir a La Mansión?

—No, muchacha. Lo llamaré. Tú vete al trabajo tranquila, te esperaré a la salida.

—De acuerdo —accedo sintiéndome ansiosa, idiota y demasiado vulnerable. Una vez más, he subestimado algo que no debería.

En la oficina sigue habiendo un incómodo silencio cuando John me deja allí. Mis tres colegas continúan con la cabeza agachada, Cho parece estar aún al borde del suicidio y la puerta del despacho de Colin todavía permanece cerrada.

Nadie me saluda cuando entro, y Cho no me ofrece café, de modo que dejo el bolso y me dirijo a la cocina para prepararme uno yo misma. Estoy echándome la tercera cucharada de azúcar en la taza cuando doy un brinco y me tenso al oír el tono que suena en mi móvil cuando llama mi marido.

Si supiera que es posible, lo dejaría sonar, pero sé que llamará al fijo si no contesto, o que irrumpirá en la oficina. Dejo el café, respiro hondo unas cuantas veces para reunir el valor suficiente y saco mi teléfono.

Ésta no es una llamada que pueda contestar delante de todos, de modo que corro a la sala de conferencias, cierro la puerta al entrar y contesto temiendo oír la furia de un hombre enloquecido.

—¡Por favor, no me grites! —espeto, y me aparto rápidamente el teléfono de la oreja después de expresar mi súplica.

No me equivocaba.

—¡¿En qué coño estabas pensando?! —me chilla—. ¡¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida?!

Cierro los ojos y acepto la bronca en silencio manteniendo el teléfono a una distancia segura. Su respiración es agitada.

—Me he vuelto loco trabajando con Steve para intentar sacar algo en claro, ¿y ahora me entero de que recibiste una amenaza escrita a mano? —Oigo un portazo—. ¿Y la rompiste? Era una prueba, Ginny.

¡Joder! ¡Era una prueba!

—¡Lo siento! —Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar—. No quería preocuparte. Pensaba que era una tontería.

—¿Una tontería después de que te drogaron? ¿Y seguías pensando que era una tontería cuando intentaron sacarte de la carretera? —Está furioso, pero sé que es porque se siente impotente. No puede controlar todo lo que está sucediendo, y eso lo está volviendo loco.

—Debería habértelo dicho.

—¡Joder! —Se hace el silencio y sé que debe de estar tirado sobre la silla de su despacho, frotándose la sien con las puntas de los dedos—. Dime que no vas a salir de esa oficina esta tarde.

—Tengo una reunión con Colin. Le contaré lo de Viktor. —Estoy intentando decirle lo que quiere oír. No puedo trabajar con Viktor, a pesar de que ya no creo que él esté detrás de todo esto.

—Esto no es obra de Viktor, Ginny —dice con un tono más tranquilo de lo que sé que está. Eso ya lo sabía yo, pero ¿qué ha convencido a Harry de ello?—. Steve me ha confirmado que Viktor sí tomó el vuelo a Dinamarca. Ha estado yendo y viniendo de Londres constantemente durante las últimas semanas, pero está todo confirmado. Es imposible que él te drogara, y no podría haber conducido mi coche porque hemos confirmado que en las dos ocasiones se encontraba en Dinamarca. Además, ¿por qué cojones iba a decir que me conoce? —El tono de Harry se vuelve más áspero según acaba la frase.

Es una referencia a la primera amenaza que recibí.

—¿Y qué hay de las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad? —pregunto con tiento.

—No lo sé, Ginny —suspira—. Encontraron mi coche ayer. Steve está en ello. Han desactivado el localizador.

—Vaya.

Aposento mi culo cansado en una de las sillas que rodean la mesa de conferencias. Podría echarle en cara que no soy la única que ha estado ocultando información, pero decido no hacerlo. Sé que ha estado moviendo algunos hilos, pidiendo favores y haciendo de todo menos alertar a la policía, que es lo que debería hacerse en realidad, mientras que yo me he comportado como una idiota.

—¿Quieres que vaya a La Mansión después del trabajo? —pregunto.

—No. Ron te llevará a casa en cuanto hayas terminado de hablar con Colin. Nos vemos allí.

Después de lo que acabo de descubrir, le he pedido a Steve que se pase por aquí. —Su sarcasmo no me pasa desapercibido, ni tampoco su tono furioso. He cometido un tremendo error. No le digo que es posible que mi día de trabajo no termine después de haber hablado con Colin porque no serviría de nada más que para ganarme más rugidos a través del teléfono. Tengo que jugar acorde con sus reglas esta vez—. No salgas de la oficina, y cuando Ron te deje en casa, no te muevas de allí, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —susurro.

—Buena chica. Hablaré con Steve, pero saldré pitando de aquí en cuanto hayamos acabado.

—Te quiero —le digo con urgencia, como si no fuese a tener la oportunidad de decírselo otra vez.

Suspira.

—Lo sé, nena. Nos daremos un baño en cuanto llegue a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asiento. Su suave promesa de pasarnos un rato en remojo hace que me sienta un poco mejor.

—Haz lo que te he mandado, señorita.

Cuelga después de esa última advertencia, pero yo no me aparto el teléfono de la oreja. Aunque sé que ya no está al otro lado, lo sostengo ahí unos instantes con la esperanza de estar equivocada y de que su voz grave y profunda continúe infundiéndome un poco más de seguridad.

Cuando la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abre y Colin aparece empiezo a apartarlo y acepto que se ha ido.

—Ah, estás aquí. —Sigue de mal humor mientras sostiene la puerta abierta—. ¿Estás preparada?

—Sí. —Hago ademán de levantarme, pero me hace un gesto de que no es necesario.

—No, quédate ahí. ¡Vamos a hacer aquí la reunión! —les grita a los demás, y todos, uno por uno, empiezan a entrar, perplejos y tremendamente callados. Algo no va bien, todo el mundo lo intuye, y ahora me doy cuenta de que la reunión no era sólo conmigo.

Cho no ha traído bandejas de té ni hay pastelitos para picar. Colin parece cansado y agobiado, mientras que los demás estamos principalmente confusos por este repentino cambio en la etiqueta de las reuniones.

¿Qué ha pasado con ese ambiente relajado en el que todos nos apiñamos alrededor de la mesa de nuestro jefe y nos hinchamos a tarta mientras Colin nos pone al día con respecto a los progresos con nuestros clientes?

—Bien. —Sienta su corpachón en una silla encabezando la mesa y se desabrocha el botón de la chaqueta de su traje para evitar que le presione su redonda barriga—. Últimamente no he estado mucho por aquí, y seguro que todos os estaréis preguntando la razón.

Los otros tres murmuran su asentimiento y, aunque yo también me había percatado de su ausencia, lo cierto es que tampoco le había dado muchas vueltas. He estado demasiado distraída y bastante ocupada con mi vida personal, casándome, quedándome embarazada, dejando a mi marido, volviendo con él, volando a España y teniendo accidentes de tráfico...

—Bien, pues hay una muy buena razón —prosigue—, y ahora estoy en disposición de revelárosla. Me ha costado no contároslo antes. Todos sabéis lo mucho que os valoro a todos, pero tenía que resolver algunos asuntos primero.

Junta las manos sobre la barriga y se relaja en su silla. Mi mirada pasa de Michael a Hermione y de Hermione a Cho y viceversa unas cuantas veces en un intento de evaluar sus reacciones ante esta importante noticia, pero todos miran a Colin confundidos.

—Me retiro —declara—. Se acabó.

Todos suspiran aliviados, menos yo. Si se retira, ¿qué será de Hogwarts Union? ¿No se les ha ocurrido pensarlo?

—Todos conservaréis vuestro puesto de trabajo, me he asegurado de ello. —Más suspiros colectivos—. Pero no puedo continuar. El estrés de la vida en Londres está acabando conmigo, de modo que Demelza y yo hemos decidido mudarnos al Distrito de los Lagos.

Lo primero que pienso es: «¿Colin pasando todo el día con Demelza? Pero ¿qué tiene en la cabeza?» Y lo segundo: «¿Para quién voy a trabajar ahora?» Sin embargo, la respuesta no se hace esperar.

La puerta se abre y Viktor hace su aparición.


	32. CAPITULO 32

**CAPITULO 32**

—¡Os presento al nuevo propietario de Hogwarts Union!

Michael y Hermione se quedan ligeramente extasiados, pero Cho se queda tan pasmada como yo. Ambas nos sentimos tremendamente incómodas ante la idea, pero aunque sé perfectamente por qué lo estoy yo, no tengo ni idea de qué le pasa a ella.

—Por supuesto, en cierto modo ya lo conocéis —continúa Colin—. El señor Krum y yo hemos estado hablando durante las últimas semanas, y por fin hemos llegado a un acuerdo tras negociar las condiciones.

—Y yo me muero por ponerme manos a la obra. —Viktor sonríe con sus ojos azules fijos en mí, haciendo caso omiso del resto del personal—. Creo que nos irá muy bien juntos.

Sólo tres personas presentes en la sala asienten. Yo no estoy de acuerdo, y parece que Cho tampoco. No digo nada porque tengo un nudo en la garganta. Veo cómo se acerca a la mesa y le estrecha la mano a Colin antes de presentarse formalmente ante mis colegas. Cuando le toca el turno a Cho, apenas la mira, y ella se pone como un tomate y mira al suelo.

¡Ha estado saliendo con Viktor!

Me quedo boquiabierta al ver lo nerviosa que está. Por eso sabe que estoy casada. Por eso sabe que estoy preñada y que espero mellizos. ¡Por eso lo sabe todo!

De repente, _Angel_ , de Massive Attack, resuena por toda la sala y todo el mundo me mira y me sorprende petrificada en la silla como una estatua, sosteniendo el teléfono con dejadez.

—¿Quieres responder a esa llamada? —pregunta Viktor con una sonrisa que no le devuelvo.

Entonces, la puerta de la oficina se abre y entra Ron, jadeando y analizando la escena que acaba de interrumpir. Ahora ya no hay duda de que mi carrera en Hogwarts Union ha terminado.

El grandullón se acerca, sin importarle lo más mínimo que todo el mundo lo esté mirando con unos ojos como platos, me coge el teléfono de la mano y contesta inmediatamente.

—Está bien.

Mi cerebro pasmado reacciona y entonces empieza a asimilar lo que está ocurriendo mientras yo veo cómo Ron avanza por la sala de conferencias. Todo el mundo lo observa pero nadie le dice nada.

Debe de haber visto a Viktor entrar en el despacho y ha llamado a Harry. Casi siento ganas de gritarle al grandullón, sin embargo Viktor acaba de darnos la puntilla a mí y a mi empleo en Hogwarts Union; él y este hombre inmenso con pinta de mafioso que acaba de irrumpir en la oficina.

Viktor no necesita una empresa de diseño interior. Eso es ridículo y roza lo obsesivo..., de un modo similar al de mi marido.

Ron me mira y asiente. Yo asiento a mi vez porque me he quedado sin palabras. Me devuelve el teléfono y lo miro espantada. No puedo mantener lo que sé que va a ser una discusión acalorada con Harry en estos momentos. Me hundo más en la silla, pero Ron me lanza una mirada que me indica que no voy a librarme de ésta.

Harry quiere hablar conmigo, y sé que no me servirá de nada negarme. Cojo el teléfono nerviosa y me levanto para abandonar la sala.

—¿Harry?

—¡¿Qué COJONES hace ése ahí?! —Está furioso. Probablemente se esté arrancando mechones de pelo a tirones.

—Ha comprado la empresa —respondo con voz tranquila con la esperanza de contagiarle la calma. No obstante, es esperar demasiado. Está hiperventilando.

—Coge el bolso y sal de ahí con John de inmediato. ¿Me oyes?

—Sí —confirmo rápidamente sabiendo que no tengo elección.

—Hazlo mientras estás al teléfono.

—De acuerdo.

Me dejo el teléfono pegado a la oreja y vuelvo a la sala, atrayendo las miradas de seis pares de ojos. La tensión es palpable. Recojo mi bolso y miro a John, que asiente de nuevo.

—¿Ginny? —El tono familiar y preocupado de Colin desvía mi mirada hacia mi jefe, o ex jefe.

—Lo siento, Colin. No puedo seguir trabajando para Hogwarts Union.

—¿Por qué demonios no ibas a hacerlo? Van a suceder cosas fantásticas. Viktor me ha asegurado que va a ascenderte a directora de reparto de beneficios. Era parte del trato, flor. —Se ha puesto de pie y se acerca a mí con la frente arrugada—. Es una oportunidad magnífica para ti.

Sonrío y miro a Viktor, que parece haberse quedado sin habla también.

—Lo siento, debería haber dicho que no puedo trabajar para Viktor. —Ahora todas las miradas se centran en el danés—. Viktor lleva un tiempo acosándome. No acepta un no por respuesta. —Me cuelgo el bolso en el hombro—. Cho, te ha estado utilizando para sacarte información sobre mí. Lo siento.

Está escondiendo la cara, pero sé que está llorando. Me siento fatal por ella.

—¿Tan desesperado estás que eres capaz de destrozarle la vida a alguien tan dulce como Cho?

—le pregunto a Viktor—. ¿Tan desesperado estás por vengarte de un hombre que eres capaz de comprar la empresa para la que trabaja su mujer?

—Vengarme de ese mujeriego es sólo un extra. Te he querido desde el primer día. —Esa frase prácticamente confirma las sospechas de Harry—. Él no te merece.

—Merece tenerme y me tiene. Siempre me tendrá. Hemos superado problemas más gordos que tú, Viktor. Nada de lo que me digas hará que me arrepienta de haber tomado la decisión de estar con él. —Me tiembla todo el cuerpo, pero mi voz es firme—. No tengo nada más que decirte. —Doy media vuelta para marcharme, pero me detengo brevemente en la puerta—. Lo siento, Colin.

Ron me sigue con su mano gigantesca apoyada con firmeza sobre mi espalda, como si estuviera evaluando mi condición física. Me siento triste pero extrañamente resuelta.

—Ginny.

El leve acento danés que solía encontrar bastante sexy ahora me pone la carne de gallina. Ron intenta empujarme hacia adelante, pero un estúpido sentido de la curiosidad hace que forcejee con el grandullón y me vuelva hacia Viktor.

—Se tiró a otras mujeres mientras estaba contigo, Ginny. No te merece.

—¡Sí me merece! —le grito a la cara, y él retrocede pasmado.

Ron me agarra del brazo pero me lo quito de encima.

—Ginny, muchacha...

—¡No! ¡Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlo mas que yo! ¡Es mío! —Lo he perdonado y, si me dejaran, probablemente podría olvidarlo también—. Te ciega el resentimiento —digo, más calmada.

—Se trata de ti.

El danés le dirige una mirada cautelosa a mi guardaespaldas. Me echo a reír y sacudo la cabeza.

—No, no es verdad. Estoy casada y embara...

—Y sigo queriendo estar contigo.

Cierro la boca al instante y Ron le lanza un gruñido de advertencia:

—La chica no está disponible. —Intenta hacer que avance, pero estoy fija en el sitio.

—¿Me drogaste tú? —pregunto, pero la expresión de horror que invade su rostro al instante me dice todo cuanto necesitaba saber.

—Ginny, yo jamás te haría daño. He comprado esta empresa por ti.

Sacudo la cabeza y suelto una carcajada de incredulidad.

—La necesidad de venganza te consume. Ni siquiera me conoces. No hemos compartido nada de intimidad, ni tenemos conexión, ni hemos tenido ningún momento especial. Pero ¿qué coño te pasa?

—Sé reconocer algo bueno cuando lo veo, y estoy preparado para luchar por ello.

—Pues estarás luchando en vano —digo tranquilamente—. E incluso si llegaras a conseguir separarnos, que no lo harás, jamás me tendrías después.

Su piel se arruga en su frente cuando enarca las cejas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sin él me moriría. —Doy media vuelta y abandono mi lugar de trabajo sabiendo que nunca volveré. Me siento un poco triste, pero ser consciente de lo que me espera a partir de ahora en mi vida me pone una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Una vez sentada en el Range Rover de Ron, y una vez que éste ha arrancado el motor, veo que tengo el teléfono en la mano y recuerdo que él está al otro lado de la línea. No quiero oírlo. Quiero verlo.

—¿Harry?

No dice nada durante unos instantes, pero sé que está ahí. Su presencia atraviesa la línea telefónica y me besa la piel.

—No te merezco —dice—. El danés tiene razón, pero soy demasiado egoísta como para cederte a alguien que sí lo haga. Jamás nos separaremos, y nunca estarás sin mí, así que vivirás eternamente, nena.

Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y pienso en la suerte que tengo de que sea tan egoísta.

—Hecho —susurro.

—Te veré en el baño.

—Hecho —repito, porque sé que soy incapaz de decir más de una palabra sin echarme a llorar.

Cuelga y yo me sumo en mis pensamientos mientras veo Londres pasar por la ventanilla. Siento un alivio tremendo. Por una vez, hay un silencio absoluto en el coche de Ron. No hay tarareos ni golpeteos en el volante. Viajamos cómodamente callados de vuelta al Lusso.

—Ya hemos llegado, muchacha. —Aparca, sale del coche y espera a que me desabroche el cinturón y me reúna con él en la parte delantera del vehículo.

—No hace falta que me acompañes adentro —digo, pero él me lleva la contraria con la mirada—.

Harry te ha pedido que peines el ático, ¿verdad?

—Es sólo un pequeño control, eso es todo, muchacha. —Me coge del codo y me dirige al vestíbulo del edificio. Podría protestar, pero no me molesto en hacerlo. Está siendo excesivamente cauto, aunque si así se sienten más tranquilos él y mi neurótico marido, por mí estupendo.

Me sorprendo al ver a Casey aquí, pero no lleva puesto el uniforme.

—Hola, Casey —lo saludo mientras paso por delante, pero Ron no me da ni un momento para conversar con él ni para advertirle siquiera de que se las verá con la ira de Harry muy pronto.

Sin embargo, sí me da tiempo a comprobar lo elegante que está con el traje que lleva puesto y, definitivamente, veo la cara de pánico que pone al descubrir al gigante que me escolta. Ron tiene ese efecto en la mayoría de la gente, como me sucedía a mí.

El grandullón introduce el código, se aparta para dejarme pasar primero y entra en el ascensor. Vuelve a introducir el código.

—¿Sabes el código? —pregunto esperando que no sepa lo que significa. Él me sonríe, y no sé si es porque lo sabe o porque no.

—El muy cabrón ha sido bastante sensato esta vez, pero podría haber sido un poco más creativo.

Carraspeo un poco pensando en lo creativo que Harry puede llegar a ser cuando llega a cero. Maravillosamente creativo, de hecho. Creativo hasta hacerte perder la razón. Necesito ese baño, pero en cuanto se abren las puertas del ascensor, recuerdo apenada que aún es temprano y que es muy probable que Cathy siga en el apartamento.

Entramos, me dirijo inmediatamente a la cocina y dejo mi bolso en la isleta. No veo a la asistenta, así que voy al piso de arriba para buscarla, dispuesta a darle el resto del día libre.

—Ginny, muchacha. —John corre detrás de mí—. Deja que eche un vistazo primero.

—Ron, en serio... —Me detengo y lo dejo pasar—. ¿Vas a estar haciendo de mi niñera hasta que llegue Harry a casa? —Espero que no. Quiero darme un baño antes de bañarme con él.

—No. Es para quedarnos más tranquilos —dice con su voz atronadora—. Deja ya de quejarte.

Me sobresalto ante su repentina brusquedad, pero no discuto con el gigante. Dejo que abra y cierre las puertas mientras aguardo con paciencia, apoyada contra la barandilla de cristal con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No debería quejarme en absoluto después de la visita sorpresa que hemos recibido esta mañana.

—Todo despejado.

—Qué alivio —sonrío apartándome del cristal.

Ron se detiene de pronto, con las cejas levantadas a medio camino entre la parte superior de sus gafas de sol y la parte superior de su cabeza.

—No seas insolente conmigo, muchacha. —Está muy gruñón, como aquella vez que pensé que él y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo—. Llamaré a los de seguridad y arreglaré lo del código.

Baja a toda prisa por la escalera.

—¿No está Cathy? —pregunto a su espalda.

—No —confirma, y se dirige al sistema telefónico del ático, pero su móvil empieza a sonar antes de que llegue al fijo—. ¿Diga? —gruñe desviándose hacia la cocina—. Ya estamos aquí. Cathy ya se ha marchado, pero me quedaré hasta que llegues. —Su voz se va apagando conforme aumenta la distancia entre nosotros, y sé que está hablando con Harry—. Una puerta azul que necesita una capa de pintura —dice Ron susurrando a propósito, aunque todavía lo oigo perfectamente. Ésa es la desventaja de tener una voz tan grave y atronadora. Puede que dé miedo, pero es incapaz de susurrar —. En Lansdowne Crescent. No estoy seguro. Sólo eché un vistazo, pero si no es ella es que tiene una doble.

Avanzo inconscientemente hacia Ron. He oído eso perfectamente, así que en realidad no necesito acercarme más para asegurarme de que mis oídos no me engañan. No obstante, su intento de evitar que lo oiga, sumado a la mención de la dirección de Ruth Quinn y al hecho de que es evidente que

Ron la ha reconocido de algo, me obliga a querer verle la cara para evaluar su expresión.

Sé que no va a ser alegre, y menos si está hablando con Harry, lo que significa que él también conoce a Ruth. La sangre se me va enfriando a cada paso que doy hacia los graves susurros del grandullón.

—¿No hay nadie allí? —Ron se pasea de un lado a otro de la cocina—. Ruth Quinn. Ya te lo he dicho. Sé que mis ojos ya no son lo que eran, pero pondría la mano en el fuego. Tienes que llamar a la policía, no ir en su busca, cabrón desquiciado.

Se me hielan la sangre y el cuerpo al ver que Ron se vuelve lentamente y advierte mi presencia. Por muy negro que sea, sé perfectamente que acaba de quedarse lívido.

—¿Quién es ella? —le pregunto.

Su enorme pecho se expande y levanta la mano para quitarse las gafas. Ojalá se las hubiera dejado puestas, porque la extraña visión de sus ojos confirma mis temores. Está preocupado, y eso no le pega al grandullón.

—Harry, tienes que venir aquí ahora mismo. Deja que la policía se encargue.

Ron separa el teléfono de la oreja y oigo cómo mi marido chilla, enfadado. No entiendo lo que dice, pero sus gritos de frustración valen más que mil palabras. Mencionarle la intervención de la policía tampoco ha sido buena idea.

—¿Quién es ella? —repito con los dientes apretados mientras mi respiración empieza a acelerarse. Estoy ansiosa y asustada, aunque aún no sé por qué.

Ron suspira derrotado pero sigue sin contestarme. En lugar de hacerlo decide darme la espalda.

—Es demasiado tarde. Está aquí delante. Será mejor que vengas a casa.

Harry grita de nuevo y me parece oír también unos golpes, como los de un puño llamando a una puerta, una puerta azul desportillada. Empiezo a perder la paciencia. Mi falta de conocimientos sobre algo de lo que, intuyo, debería estar al tanto está haciendo que se me vuelva a calentar la sangre.

Entonces Ron me pasa el teléfono y yo me apresuro a quitárselo de las manos.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunto con voz clara y calmada, pero como no obtenga una respuesta no tardaré en montar en cólera. Y sé de antemano que la tensión se me va a poner por las nubes.

Él respira agitadamente al otro lado de la línea y oigo sus pisadas fuertes y decididas contra el suelo.

—No estoy seguro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —empiezo a gritar. No me ha contestado, no de una manera satisfactoria.

Sé que sabe quién es Ruth Quinn.

—Voy para casa. Hablamos allí.

—¡No! ¡Respóndeme!

—Ginny, no quería decirte nada hasta estar seguro de que es ella —dice, y el chirriante derrape de las ruedas hace que me encoja. Es posible que así fuera, pero la incapacidad para susurrar de Ron le ha fastidiado el plan—. Te lo explicaré cuando pueda asegurarme de que estás sentada.

—Esto no me va a gustar, ¿verdad? —No sé ni para qué pregunto. Quiere que esté sentada, y eso es mala señal. De hecho, todo son malas señales. Incluso la expresión de preocupación del grandullón.

—Nena, por favor, necesito verte.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —le recuerdo mientras me siento en uno de los taburetes—. ¿Qué otra cosa puedes tener que decirme, Harry?

—No tardaré.

—¿Voy a querer huir?

—No tardaré —repite, y cuelga, dejándome con el teléfono de John pegado a la mejilla y el estómago revuelto.

Tengo ganas de salir corriendo ya. La incertidumbre, combinada con un miedo increíble, me insta a huir, pero no de él, porque la sola idea de separarme de Harry me parte en mil pedazos. Sin embargo, en el fondo de mi ser algo me dice que debería protegerme de lo que está a punto de causar un gran impacto en mi vida. En nuestra vida.

El teléfono del ático empieza a sonar y me hace dar un brinco. Ron sale de la cocina con sus fuertes pisadas y con las gafas puestas de nuevo. No voy a malgastar saliva intentando extraerle información, aunque sé que él tiene la que necesito.

Vuelve a la cocina con una expresión demasiado tensa para ser un hombre tan amenazador. Ahora sí que estoy preocupada de verdad.

—Tengo que ir abajo. Cierra la puerta con llave cuando salga, y no contestes a menos que te llame para decirte que soy yo. ¿Dónde tienes el móvil?

—¿Qué está pasando? —Me pongo de pie y empiezo a temblar.

—¿Dónde tienes el móvil? —insiste, y recupera el suyo de mi mano temblorosa.

—En el bolso. Ron, háblame.

Me coge el bolso, vierte su contenido sobre la encimera y en seguida encuentra mi teléfono. Lo coloca sobre la isla, me levanta del suelo y me sienta en el taburete.

—Ginny, éste no es momento de discutir. El conserje sospecha de alguien y tengo que bajar a comprobar de quién se trata. Probablemente no sea nada.

No lo creo. Nada me indica que debería hacerlo: ni el tono de su voz, ni su lenguaje corporal. Todo sugiere que debería estar aterrada, y estoy empezando a estarlo.

—De acuerdo —digo a regañadientes.

Asiente, me da un afectuoso apretón en el brazo y saca su enorme corpachón de la cocina. Oigo que la puerta se cierra y me quedo quieta, temblando y dándole vueltas a la cabeza frenéticamente.

No consigo tranquilizarme. Sólo quiero que llegue Harry. Me da igual lo que tenga que decirme, no me importa. Agarro el teléfono con fuerza y subo corriendo la escalera hacia el dormitorio para coger la llave del despacho de Harry del cajón de la ropa interior. Después vuelvo abajo y me apresuro a abrir la puerta.

Sé que me sentiré mejor cuando me siente en la enorme silla del despacho, como si en cierto modo él me estuviera envolviendo con sus brazos.

Atravieso la puerta a toda velocidad, enloquecida y sin aliento, y me encuentro con una mujer de pie en el centro de la habitación, mirando mi pared.

Es Ruth Quinn.

Me tiemblan las piernas y me tambaleo hacia adelante; el corazón se me detiene. No obstante, mi dramática aparición y mi grito ahogado de sorpresa no parecen inmutarla. Continúa con la mirada abstraída, y ni siquiera me mira.

Está como hechizada, y de no ser por las recientes palabras y las reacciones de Harry y de Ron respecto a esa mujer, pensaría que no sólo está colada por mí, sino que está obsesionada de un modo enfermizo.

Mi cerebro tarda mucho tiempo en asimilar que debería salir corriendo, pero cuando empiezo a retroceder lentamente, ella me mira. Parece consumida, no la mujer alegre y fresca de ojos brillantes a la que estoy acostumbrada. Han pasado sólo unas horas desde que me reuní con ella, pero es como si hubiesen pasado años.

—No te molestes —dice en un tono frío y cargado de odio. Entonces descarto todos mis pensamientos acerca de que esa mujer pudiese estar colada por mí. Ahora sé, sin ninguna duda, que lo más probable es que me deteste—. El ascensor no funcionará, y Casey te detendrá en la escalera.

Por muy perpleja que esté, entiendo esas palabras perfectamente. Y entonces recuerdo a Casey vestido con el traje... y la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad del bar de la noche en que me drogaron. Incluso consigo formularme la lógica pregunta de cómo coño ha conseguido entrar en el ático y, especialmente, en el despacho de Harry.

Me muestra un puñado de llaves.

—Él me lo puso demasiado fácil. —Las tira sobre la mesa de Harry y mis ojos las siguen hasta que caen y dejan de moverse. No las reconozco, pero no soy tan idiota como para preguntarme para qué son—. La estupidez de tu marido y la desesperada necesidad de mi amante por complacerme me han hecho esto casi aburrido. —Se vuelve de nuevo hacia la pared. La pared de Ginny—. Creo que está un poquito obsesionado contigo.

Me quedo en el sitio, barajando mis opciones. No tengo ninguna. No hay escapatoria, y nadie vendrá a rescatarme. Con el nuevo conserje haciendo guardia, estoy del todo indefensa.

Se acerca a la pared y toca con la punta del dedo una parte escrita por Harry.

—¿«Mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo»? —Se echa a reír. Es una risa fría y siniestra que no hace sino aumentar mi ya intensa ansiedad—. Harry Potter, el detestable capullo que usaba a las mujeres como objetos está enamorado, casado, y ahora espera mellizos. Qué ideal.

Sé que dice esto último con sarcasmo. Se trata de otra antigua amante despechada, pero ésta a un nivel completamente diferente. Lo odia. Y, por extensión, a mí también. Esas palabras, junto con la manera en que acaba de volverse para mirar mi vientre, me indican que también odia a las criaturas que llevo en mi seno.

Mi miedo acaba de alcanzar niveles desorbitados, y no me cabe ninguna duda de que tanto yo como mis hijos corremos un grave peligro.

Veo que ella se mueve, pero no me doy cuenta de que yo también lo hago. Aunque no lo suficientemente de prisa, porque la tengo delante de mí en cuestión de segundos, y ahora me acaricia la barriga con aire pensativo.

Después retira la mano y me propina un puñetazo. Grito y mi cuerpo se dobla para protegerse. Me cubro el vientre con los brazos en un intento de resguardar a mis pequeños. Ella también está gritando, y me saca de los pelos del despacho de Harry al inmenso espacio diáfano del ático.

—¡Deberías haberlo dejado! —chilla tirándome al suelo y pegándome patadas.

El dolor se apodera de mi cuerpo y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos. Si lograra superar el dolor y la sorpresa, creo que podría reunir fuerzas para hallar mi ira. Está intentando matar a nuestros hijos.

—¿Qué tiene ese cerdo inmoral que te tiene tan enganchada, zorra patética? —Me levanta de un tirón y empieza a abofetearme, pero ni todo el dolor del mundo hará que aparte los brazos de mi vientre.

Nada lo hará. Ni siquiera la necesidad que siento de devolverle los golpes. Incluso llevo todavía el teléfono en la mano, aunque no voy a arriesgarme a proporcionarle acceso a mi barriga. Mi cerebro sobrecargado intenta guiarme con urgencia, darme alguna instrucción, pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en aceptar su enajenación y en rezar para que los tres salgamos sanos y salvos de ésta.

Si alguna vez he pensado que estaba en el infierno, me equivocaba. Éste es el nivel más bajo del inframundo.

Me propina un puñetazo en el antebrazo con un furioso grito frenético y mi cuerpo se dobla gritando de miedo y de dolor. No voy a salir de ésta. Estoy muy lejos de estar muerta, pero a través de mi visión borrosa, su mirada me dice que no se detendrá hasta que lo esté. Está loca. Completamente trastornada. ¿Qué coño le hizo a esta mujer?

La puerta de entrada se abre de repente y al instante desaparece de delante de mí. Me esfuerzo por volverme, agarrándome todavía el vientre y llorando de dolor. La veo desaparecer por la cocina y entonces ante mis ojos húmedos aparece Harry.

Todo su cuerpo se agita violentamente. Ha subido por la escalera, y tiene el puño visiblemente hinchado. Inspecciona mi cuerpo con ojos frenéticos. Tiene la frente empapada en sudor, y su rostro es una mezcla de puro terror y de auténtica cólera. Le lleva unos instantes recuperarse y veo que no sabe si atenderme o ir tras la loca que ha asaltado nuestra casa.

No puedo hablar, pero le grito mentalmente que haga lo segundo. Un sollozo ahogado escapa de mi boca, haciéndolo temblar más todavía y correr a toda prisa hacia la cocina. Mis pies se ponen en marcha en un acto reflejo y lo sigo sin saber si hago bien o mal. Ahora todos mis temores se centran en él.

Me detengo súbitamente al ver a Harry en medio de la estancia, y al instante ubico a Ruth al otro lado de la isleta. Formamos un triángulo perfecto. Todos respiramos agitadamente y nos lanzamos miradas, pero ella es la única que lleva un cuchillo en las manos. Dejo caer el teléfono y éste arma un estrépito al golpear el suelo, pero no consigue distraer su atención.

El enorme cuchillo resplandece mientras lo gira casualmente. Apunta en mi dirección, pero la imagen de la afilada hoja de metal no sólo alimenta mi miedo, sino que también hace que mis ojos se dirijan horrorizados al abdomen de Harry.

—Dios mío —susurro en un tono tan bajo que sé que nadie me ha oído.

Dijo que había sido en un accidente de tráfico. Eso fue lo que dijo. Busco en mi cerebro intentando recordar las palabras exactas pero no las encuentro porque no están ahí. Lo que sí que está es la silenciosa conclusión a la que yo misma llegué.

Me equivoqué tremendamente al suponer aquello, aunque dudo mucho que me hubiera contado la auténtica razón, la razón que está de pie ante nosotros en estos momentos, jugando amenazadoramente con un cuchillo, y sé que está dispuesta a usarlo. Creo que jamás podría enfrentarme a nada más aterrador. Ahora los cuatro corremos peligro.

—Me alegro de verte, Harry —espeta mientras equilibra la postura separando un poco más los pies.

Se está preparando para atacar.

—Pues yo a ti no —jadea él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella sonríe fríamente.

—Me contentaba con dejar que te revolcaras en la miseria, que consumieras tu vida intentando llenar el vacío que tú mismo creaste con tus estúpidas aventuras, pero has cometido el error de enamorarte. No puedo permitir que disfrutes de la felicidad cuando tú destruiste la mía.

—He pagado con creces mis errores, Lavander. —El nombre con el que se dirige a Ruth hace que aparte la vista de inmediato de la hoja brillante y la dirija al rostro sudoroso de Harry. ¿Lavander?—. Me merezco esto. —Es casi un ruego, y al oírlo se me parte el alma.

Está intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que me merece, y el hecho de que esté buscando la aprobación de esa chiflada hace que me olvide por un instante del tremendo dolor de barriga y de lo mucho que me escuece la cara. La ira me corroe.

—No, no te lo mereces. Tú me arrebataste la felicidad, y yo voy a arrebatarte la tuya. —Sacude el cuchillo en mi dirección y Harry se revuelve, nervioso. Me mira un instante con sus pesarosos ojos verdes y luego vuelve a centrarse en Ruth, o Lavander, o como se llame.

—Yo no te arrebaté la felicidad.

—¡Sí lo hiciste! —chilla ella—. ¡Te casaste conmigo y luego me abandonaste!

Dejo escapar un grito ahogado y miro a Harry. Se está mordiendo el labio y su mirada oscila constantemente entre mi persona y... ¿su ex mujer? ¿Estuvo casado? Siento que me ahogo y mi mente empieza a dar vueltas intentando asimilar sin éxito lo que acabo de oír.

Ruth me mira y al instante cambia su expresión furiosa y empieza a sonreír.

—¿No lo sabías? Vaya, menuda sorpresa. Puede que eso explique entonces por qué insistías en seguir a su lado.

Su petulancia, unida a la desesperación de Harry, me deja del todo paralizada.

—Nada puede separarnos —digo.

Mis palabras atraviesan el aire y le borran la sonrisa de la cara, pero también hacen que Harry se ponga más tenso todavía. Mantengo su mirada cautelosa y ésta me dice que no debería haber dicho eso. Empiezo a sacudir la cabeza suavemente y mi labio inferior comienza a temblar.

La sensación de mi palma acariciándome la barriga me resulta reconfortante, pero la expresión dibujada en el rostro de mi marido, no. Aparta los ojos de los míos, los centra en mi vientre y una oleada de desesperación recorre lentamente su semblante.

—Lo siento muchísimo —susurra—. Debería habértelo contado.

Desde luego se ha dejado la peor de las sorpresas para el final, pero no me importa. Lo digo en serio. Nada podrá separarnos.

—Da igual —le aseguro, pero veo que el derrotismo se está apoderando de él.

—Da igual —espeta Ruth, y nuestra atención vuelve a centrarse de nuevo en el cuchillo que está blandiendo la zorra psicópata que ha irrumpido en nuestras vidas—. No sabe nada, ¿verdad?

Espero que esté equivocada. Espero que Harry asienta y le diga que lo sé todo: lo de La Mansión, lo de la bebida, y ahora lo de ella..., todo. No obstante, empieza a negar con la cabeza, lo que cuadruplica mi inseguridad.

—¿No sabe lo de nuestra hija? —La habitación comienza a dar vueltas, y Harry hace ademán de moverse—. ¡Quieto! —chilla Ruth al tiempo que sacude el cuchillo en su dirección.

—Ginny... —Necesita desesperadamente llegar hasta mí.

Sé que me estoy tambaleando en el sitio mientras trato de asimilar toda esta información, y lo está matando hallarse retenido, aunque no sea físicamente. Sabe que no puede moverse porque entonces ella vendrá a por mí. ¿Tiene una hija?

Mi vida está terminando aquí y ahora. Ésta es la gota que colma el vaso de todas las sorpresas de este hombre. Está intentando compensar su falta de implicación en su vida.

—Sí, nos casamos y me abandonó estando preñada —espeta ella.

—Me obligaron a casarme contigo porque estabas embarazada. No te quería, y lo sabes.

Teníamos diecisiete años, Lavander. Nos acostamos una vez —dice con voz rota e insegura, como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que hizo lo correcto.

—¡No culpes a tus padres de tu decisión! —exclama, furibunda de nuevo, mientras agita las manos de manera incontrolada.

—Estaba tratando de enmendar mis errores. Estaba intentando hacerlos felices.

La cocina sigue dando vueltas a gran velocidad mientras trato de encajar lo que estoy oyendo. No entiendo nada, y menos ahora, en esta situación tan peligrosa. Sin embargo, a través de mi confusión y mi estado de alarma, soy consciente de la importancia de mantenerme a salvo.

Tengo que salir de aquí. Empiezo a retroceder con la esperanza de que su atención y su ira sigan centradas en Harry mientras trato de huir. Sé que su intención es acabar conmigo, no con él. Quiere castigarlo, y pretende hacerlo obligándolo a vivir sin mí. Lo tiene todo planeado, y yo también.

—¡No te muevas! —chilla, y me detengo sobre mis pasos—. Ni se te OCURRA intentar marcharte porque le clavaré este cuchillo antes de que consigas llegar a la puerta. —Esa amenaza frustra mi plan por completo. La sola idea de que le haga daño a Harry me resulta insoportable, incluso a pesar de esa nueva revelación—. Todavía no has oído la mejor parte, así que te agradecería que te quedaras para escucharme.

—Lavander... —le advierte Harry entre dientes.

Ella se ríe con una carcajada ladina cargada de satisfacción.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que le cuente a tu joven esposa preñada que mataste a nuestra hija?

Harry actúa rápidamente y nada conseguirá detenerlo, y sé que es porque estoy a punto de caerme de bruces al suelo. Mi mundo acaba de estallar en mil pedazos junto con mi mente sobrecargada, pero advierto que ella también se mueve.

Veo cómo el cuchillo se acerca hacia mí a gran velocidad con absoluta determinación, y también observo que Harry se interpone entre mi cuerpo y el filo. Consigue impedir mi caída antes de tirar a Ruth al suelo y de propinarle un puñetazo en toda la cara con un rugido furioso. Ella se ríe.

La zorra psicópata simplemente se ríe, provocándolo todavía más, incitándolo con su risa histérica.

—¡Yo no maté a nuestra hija! —grita, y vuelve a golpearla. El sonido de su puño contra su expresión de regodeo me provoca escalofríos.

—¡Claro que sí! La sentenciaste a muerte en el momento en que se subió a ese coche.

—¡No fue culpa mía! —Está encima de ella, intentando controlar el movimiento frenético de sus manos. —Sirius jamás debería haberse llevado a nuestra hija. ¡Deberías haber sido tú quien se quedara con ella! ¡Me pasé cinco años en una celda acolchada! ¡Me he pasado veinte años deseando no haber dejado que la vieras! ¡Me dejaste sola, y después mataste lo único que me quedaba de ti! ¡Jamás permitiré que la sustituyas! ¡Nadie más tendrá una parte de ti!

Harry ruge, le propina otro puñetazo y la deja inconsciente en el acto. Intento sentarme a duras penas mientras observo cómo su cuerpo entero se convulsiona de agotamiento y de furia. He oído y comprendido cada una de las palabras que se han lanzado el uno al otro y estoy pasmada, pero más triste que otra cosa.

Cada instante de auténtica locura que he soportado desde que conocí a este hombre acaba de justificarse. Toda su sobreprotección, su preocupación excesiva, su comportamiento neurótico acaban de cobrar sentido. No cree merecer la felicidad, y ha estado protegiéndome.

Pero ha estado protegiéndome de sí mismo y de su oscuro pasado. No era él quien acompañaba a Sirius en aquel coche. Era su hija. Toda la gente a la que ha amado en esta vida ha muerto de una manera trágica, y se siente responsable de cada una de esas muertes. Se me parte el alma.

—Nada nos separará —sollozo intentando levantarme, pero no consigo pasar de las rodillas. Él creía que esto acabaría con nosotros, pero no lo hará. Me siento aliviada. De hecho, ahora por fin todo tiene sentido.

Harry levanta el corpachón del suelo y vuelve sus verdes ojos pesarosos y atormentados hacia mí.

—Lo siento muchísimo. —Le tiembla la barbilla y empieza a avanzar en mi dirección.

—No importa —le aseguro—. Nada importa. —Extiendo los brazos hacia él, desesperada por hacer que sienta que lo acepto y que no me importa su pasado, por muy impactante y oscuro que sea.

Una sensación de serenidad recorre el espacio que nos separa, como una especie de silenciosa comprensión mutua, mientras espero a que llegue junto a mí.

Comienzo a impacientarme. Está tardando demasiado, y parece avanzar más despacio a cada paso que da, hasta que se postra sobre una rodilla lanzando un grito ahogado y agarrándose el estómago con un siseo. Mis ojos confundidos buscan alguna pista en su rostro de qué es lo que sucede, pero entonces se retira la chaqueta y veo su camisa empapada de sangre, con el cuchillo clavado en su costado.

—¡NOOOOO! —grito, y me levanto inmediatamente para correr a su lado. Mis manos planean alrededor del mango del cuchillo sin saber qué hacer—. ¡Joder, Harry! —Se deja caer de espaldas, ahogándose, palpándose con las palmas la herida alrededor del filo—. ¡Dios mío, no, no, no, no, no!

¡No, por favor!

Me postro de rodillas. Todo el dolor de mi estómago y mi rostro se desplaza y se concentra en mi pecho. Me cuesta respirar. Le coloco la cabeza sobre mi regazo y le acaricio la cara frenéticamente.

Sus párpados se vuelven pesados.

—¡No cierres los ojos, Harry! —grito, desesperada—. Cariño, no cierres los ojos. Mírame.

Se obliga a abrirlos con gran esfuerzo. Está jadeando, intentando decir algo, pero lo hago callar. Pego mis labios a su frente y empiezo a llorar, histérica.

—Ginny...

—Chsss.

En un instante de racionalidad, empiezo a rebuscar en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y pronto encuentro su móvil. Necesito tres intentos hasta que logro marcar el número correcto de urgencias, y entonces empiezo a gritar por el teléfono.

Grito la dirección y le suplico a la mujer que está al otro lado que se dé prisa. Ella intenta tranquilizarme y darme instrucciones, pero no la oigo. Cuelgo el teléfono, demasiado preocupada por el tono pálido de Harry.

Está gris, su cuerpo está completamente laxo y sus labios resecos están separados, resollando débilmente. Sin embargo, su respiración entrecortada no eclipsa el silencio sobrecogedor que nos rodea.

—¡Harry, abre los ojos! —grito—. ¡No te atrevas a dejarme! ¡Me enfadaré mucho si me dejas!

—No puedo... —Su cuerpo da una sacudida y sus ojos se cierran.

—¡Harry!

Los abre de nuevo e intenta levantar el brazo en vano, pero se rinde y lo deja caer de nuevo sobre el suelo. No soporto el sonido de su respiración laboriosa, de modo que cojo su teléfono y llamo a mi móvil. _Angel_ empieza a sonar a pocos metros de distancia.

Comienzo a mecerlo, incapaz de controlar el llanto. Cada vez que mi teléfono se para, vuelvo a llamar, repitiendo una y otra vez el sonido de su canción para amortiguar el de sus ásperos resuellos. Sus ojos me miran pero no me ven. Están vacíos.

Busco algo en ellos, pero no hay nada.

—Inseparables —balbucea. Sus párpados empiezan a volverse pesados hasta que pierde la batalla de mantenerlos abiertos.

—Harry, por favor. Abre los ojos. —Intento desesperadamente abrírselos—. ¡ÁBRELOS! —le grito, pero estoy rogando en vano.

Lo estoy perdiendo.

Y lo sé porque mi propio corazón está dejando de latir también.


	33. CAPITULO 33

**CAPITULO 33**

Hace dos semanas que no veo sus ojos. Han sido las dos semanas más largas de mi existencia. Cualquier sentimiento de desolación o de miseria que hubiese podido tener en mi vida antes de esto se ha visto eclipsado por los sentimientos que me asolan en estos instantes. Estoy perdida, desamparada, añorando la parte más importante de mi ser. Mi único consuelo es ver su rostro sereno y sentir la calidez de su piel.

Hace cuatro días que el médico le quitó el respirador, así que ahora puedo verlo mejor, con barba y con un tono macilento. Sin embargo, se niega a despertar, a pesar de que nos sorprendió respirando por su cuenta, aunque fuera una respiración débil y laboriosa.

El filo le atravesó limpiamente el costado y le perforó el estómago. Su pulmón dejó de funcionar durante la operación, lo que no hizo sino complicar aún más las cosas. Ahora tendrá dos cicatrices en su torso perfecto.

Al menos, la nueva es un corte limpio, a diferencia del destrozo irregular que le hizo la vez anterior. He visto cómo se la limpiaban a diario, y he visto cómo drenaban la sangre acumulada y la porquería que salía de la herida. Ya me he acostumbrado, y esa imperfección será un eterno recordatorio del peor día de mi vida, pero también una parte más que amaré de él.

No me he separado de su lado más que para ir al baño de la habitación después de aguantarme tanto que parecía que la vejiga me iba a reventar. Me he duchado en cuestión de segundos cuando mi madre me obligaba físicamente a hacerlo, pero todas las veces le he hecho jurarme que gritará si se mueve.

No se ha movido. Día tras día, el mismo médico y el cirujano me han dicho que es cuestión de tiempo. Es un hombre fuerte y está sano, así que tiene todas las probabilidades de salir adelante, aunque no he visto ninguna mejora desde que lo dejaron respirar por su cuenta.

No pasa ni una hora sin que rece para que se despierte. No pasa ni un minuto sin que lo bese en alguna parte, con la esperanza de que el roce de mis labios sobre su piel provoque alguna reacción. No ha sido así. Día tras día, mi corazón se va deteniendo un poco más.

Me escuecen cada vez más los ojos, y mi barriga continúa creciendo. Cada vez que miro hacia abajo por un segundo, recuerdo que es posible que mis hijos no lleguen a conocer a su padre, y eso es una injusticia demasiado cruel como para aceptarla.

—Despiértate —le ordeno en voz baja, y me echo a llorar de nuevo—. ¡Eres un cabezota! —La puerta se abre y, al volverme, veo a mi madre a través de mi visión borrosa—. ¿Por qué no se despierta, mamá?

Está junto a mí en un segundo, intentando despegarme de él para abrazarme.

—Se está curando, cariño. Necesita curarse.

—Lleva así demasiado tiempo. Necesito que se despierte. Lo echo de menos. —Mis hombros empiezan a agitarse y hundo desesperanzada la cabeza en la cama.

—Ay, Ginny. —Mi pobre madre se siente totalmente inútil y no sabe qué hacer para animarme, pero no puedo hacer que los demás se sientan bien cuando yo me estoy muriendo por dentro—. Ginny, cariño, tienes que comer —dice suavemente, animándome a incorporarme—. Vamos.

—No tengo hambre —insisto con insolencia.

—Voy a hacer una lista con todas tus desobediencias y pienso decírselas a Harry una tras otra en cuanto se despierte —me amenaza mientras me ofrece una ensalada preparada.

Sé que no conseguiré nada negándome, pero la estúpida idea de saber que lo complacería que comiera es lo único que hace que abra la ensalada con una mano y empiece a picotear los tomates cherry.

— Lily y James acaban de llegar, cariño —dice mi madre con tiento, aunque ya ni siquiera siento desprecio por los padres de Harry. No siento nada más que dolor—. ¿Pueden pasar?

Mi parte egoísta quiere negarse. Lo quiero sólo para mí, pero no he podido evitar que la noticia del apuñalamiento se publicara en todos los periódicos de Londres. Las noticias viajan rápido, incluso hasta Europa.

Llegaron dos días después de su ingreso en el hospital. Su madre y su hermana estaban destrozadas, mientras que su padre se limitaba a observar la escena en silencio. Sentí el arrepentimiento en su rostro inexpresivo, que se asemeja al de Harry de un modo pasmoso.

Escuché todas sus explicaciones pero no les presté mucha atención. Durante todo este largo tiempo que he pasado a solas aquí, sin nada que hacer más que llorar y pensar, he llegado a mi propia conclusión. Y es una conclusión muy simple: el sentimiento de culpa de Harry por todas las cosas trágicas que le han pasado en la vida hizo que se distanciara de sus padres.

Es posible que ellos hayan contribuido a eso con sus imposiciones y exigencias, pero con sentido común y conociendo a mi hombre imposible y ahora también todo lo demás, sé que es su propia cabezonería lo que ha causado este desencuentro.

Creía que distanciarse de todo aquel que le recordara sus pérdidas aliviaría la culpabilidad que sentía, la culpabilidad que jamás debería haber sentido. No se dio la oportunidad de rodearse de la gente que lo amaba y que podría haberlo ayudado.

Esperó a que yo lo hiciera. Y puede que haya sido demasiado tarde, porque ahora está aquí postrado, inconsciente, y aunque me tortura pensar en una vida sin él, una vida a la que puede que tenga que enfrentarme ahora, preferiría que estuviera vivo y bien, aunque no lo conociera. Sé que es una idea estúpida, pero desde que estoy aquí no pienso con mucha claridad.

Me duele la cabeza constantemente. El nudo en mi garganta no desaparece, y me escuece la cara de tanto llorar. Estoy destrozada, y seguiré estándolo mientras viva si nunca vuelve a abrir los ojos.

—¿Ginny? —La voz de mi madre y su mano frotándome el hombro me devuelven a la habitación, ahora tan familiar.

—Sólo unos minutos —accedo, y dejo a un lado la ensalada.

Molly no me discute ni intenta convencerme para que les conceda más tiempo. Los he dejado entrar cinco minutos de vez en cuando, pero nunca los he dejado a solas con él.

—De acuerdo, querida.

Sale de la habitación y, momentos después, entran los padres y la hermana de Harry. No los saludo. Mantengo la vista fija en mi hombre y la boca firmemente cerrada mientras se acercan a la cama. Su madre empieza a sollozar y veo con mi visión periférica que Amalie trata de consolarla.

Esta vez su padre se frota la cara. Tres pares de ojos verdes, húmedos y cargados de dolor observan el cuerpo inerte de mi marido.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta James aproximándose desde el otro lado de la cama.

—Igual —contesto mientras acerco la mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo suelto de la frente por si le hace cosquillas y perturba su descanso.

—¿Y tú cómo te encuentras, Ginny? Tienes que cuidarte. —Me habla con voz suave pero severa.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Podemos invitarte a comer algo? —pregunta—. Aquí mismo, en el restaurante del hospital.

—No voy a dejarlo —afirmo por enésima vez. Todo el mundo lo ha intentado y todo el mundo ha fracasado—. No quiero que se despierte y no me vea aquí.

—Lo entiendo —me tranquiliza—. ¿Y si te traemos algo?

Debe de haber visto la ensalada, pero lo intenta de todos modos. Sé que está preocupado de verdad, pero no quiero su preocupación.

—No, gracias.

—Ginny, por favor —insiste Amalie, pero yo hago caso omiso de su ruego y sacudo la cabeza con testarudez. Harry me obligaría a comer, y ojalá pudiera hacerlo.

Los tres suspiran de impotencia. Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra la enfermera del turno de noche empujando el carrito de siempre que transporta el medidor de tensión, el termómetro y un montón de aparatos más para comprobar su estado.

—Buenas noches. —Sonríe afectuosamente—. ¿Cómo está hoy este guapetón? —Dice las mismas palabras exactas cada vez que empieza el turno.

—Sigue dormido —contesto, apartándome ligeramente para proporcionarle acceso a su brazo.

—Vamos a ver. —Lo coge y le envuelve el bíceps con la cinta de tela. Pulsa unos cuantos botones y ésta empieza a inflarse automáticamente. La enfermera deja que la máquina haga su trabajo. Le toma la temperatura, comprueba la lectura del monitor cardíaco y anota todos los resultados—. Sigue igual. Tu marido es muy fuerte y no va a rendirse, cariño.

—Lo sé —respondo, y ruego para que siga resistiendo. No ha mejorado, pero al menos tampoco ha empeorado, y tengo que aferrarme a eso. Es lo único que tengo.

La enfermera inyecta algo de medicación a través de la vía, le cambia la bolsa de la orina, le pone un gotero nuevo, recoge sus cosas y sale de la habitación en silencio.

—Te dejamos tranquila —dice James—. Ya tienes mi número.

Asiento y dejo que los tres intenten consolarme un poco. Después veo cómo se turnan para besar a Harry. Su madre es la última, y derrama lágrimas sobre su rostro.

—Te quiero, hijo —murmura, casi como si no quisiera que yo la oyese, como si pensara que voy a condenarla por tener tanta cara. Jamás lo haría. Su angustia es suficiente motivo para que los acepte.

Ahora mi objetivo principal es hacer que la vida de Harry sea como debería ser. Haré lo que haga falta, pero no sé si él vivirá para consentirlo y apreciarlo.

Derraman más lágrimas.

Levanto la vista y veo cómo se marchan pasando junto a Luna, Sam, Drew y Ron, que esperan en la puerta. Se saludan y se despiden formalmente, y yo no puedo evitar suspirar de cansancio al ver que llega más gente.

Sé que sólo están preocupados por Harry y por mí, pero el esfuerzo que me supone contestar a las preguntas que me hacen requiere una energía que ahora mismo no tengo.

—¿Estás bien, muchacha? —dice Ron con voz atronadora, y yo asiento, aunque es evidente que no, pero me resulta más fácil mover la cabeza de arriba abajo que de un lado a otro.

Levanto la vista, le sonrío brevemente y veo que ya le han quitado el vendaje de la cabeza. Se estuvo culpando durante días, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía haber hecho cuando el amante de Ruth Quinn, o sea, Casey, lo llamó con un falso pretexto, lo pilló desprevenido y lo golpeó en la cabeza con una barra de hierro en cuanto salió del ascensor?

—No voy a quedarme —continúa Ron—. Sólo quería que supieras que han comparecido hoy ante el tribunal y los dos irán a la cárcel.

Debería alegrarme, pero ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para eso. He respondido a las innumerables preguntas de la policía, y Steve me ha estado poniendo al día regularmente sobre sus averiguaciones.

Es bastante sencillo. Ruth, o Lavander, es la psicópata ex mujer de Harry, y Casey es su fiel amante, que haría lo que fuera con tal de complacerla.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero no tengo la energía... —Mi voz se detiene y me llevo la mano de nuevo a los ojos doloridos para secármelos.

—Ginny, vete a casa, date una ducha y descansa un poco. —Luna coloca una silla a mi lado y me rodea los hombros agitados con sus brazos—. Nos quedaremos nosotros, y si se despierta te llamaré de inmediato. Te lo prometo.

Niego con la cabeza. Ojalá desaparecieran. No pienso moverme de aquí a menos que Harry lo haga conmigo.

—Vamos, Ginny. Yo te llevaré —se ofrece Drew dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Eso es. —Sam se une al grupo de persuasión—. Nos quedaremos con él y Drew te acercará a casa para que duermas un poco.

—¡No! —Me quito a Luna de encima—. ¡No pienso irme de aquí, joder! ¡Dejadme en paz! —

Miro directamente a Harry esperando una reprimenda por su parte, pero no dice nada—. ¡Despiértate!

—Está bien —dice mi amiga con voz suave—. No insistiremos más, pero Ginny, come algo, por favor.

—Kate —suspiro, cansada, esforzándome por no perder los nervios—. He comido un poco de ensalada.

—Bien. —Se pone de pie, obviamente frustrada, y se vuelve hacia los demás—. Yo ya no sé qué más hacer. —Se acurruca en los brazos de Sam cuando éste los abre para recibirla.

Drew me mira con lástima, y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que él también debe de estar pasando un mal trago después de que aquella mujer lo utilizara para intentar atrapar a mi marido. Luna me ha contado algo mientras trataba de distraerme con un poco de conversación, pero no conozco toda la historia.

Lo que sí sé es que Drew se ha comprometido con la situación. No con Coral, pero sí con el bebé, lo cual lo honra, dado que ella lo engañó.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dice Ron, y se vuelve hacia los demás prácticamente empujándolos fuera de la habitación. Se lo agradezco y consigo reunir la fuerza suficiente como para graznarles un «adiós» cortés antes de volver a centrar toda la atención en Harry.

Apoyo la cabeza de nuevo sobre la cama y lucho contra la pesadez de mis párpados durante mucho rato hasta que el agotamiento se apodera de mí y comienzo a cerrarlos lentamente, transportándome a un lugar en el que me niego a hacer las cosas que me pide sólo para que tenga que recurrir a sus tácticas y tocarme.

Me está tocando en estos momentos, acariciándome con la enorme palma de su mano mi pelo alborotado secado al aire, aunque en mi sueño estoy perfecta, no cansada, ni pálida, ni desaliñada, y no llevo los pantalones de estar por casa con una camiseta suya usada, la que le pedí a mi madre que me trajera del cesto de la ropa sucia, y que no me he quitado en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí.

Me encuentro en un lugar feliz, reviviendo cada momento con mi hombre, todas las risas, la pasión y las frustraciones. Todas las cosas que nos dijimos y todas las caricias que intercambiamos se reproducen en mi mente.

Cada segundo, cada paso que hemos dado juntos y cada vez que nuestros labios se han encontrado. No falta ni un momento: su cuerpo alto y musculoso levantándose en su despacho la primera vez que lo vi, cómo aumentaba su belleza a cada paso que daba hacia mí hasta que su aroma me inundó cuando se inclinó para besarme.

Y cómo su tacto despertó todas aquellas sensaciones maravillosas en mi interior. Lo recuerdo como si lo estuviera viviendo, de una manera clara y dichosa. Estaba destinada a estar con él desde el día en que puse el pie en ese despacho.

—Mi chica preciosa está soñando.

No reconozco la voz pero sí sus palabras, así que sé que es él. Quiero responderle, aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle tantas cosas... No obstante, mi desesperación sigue impidiéndome hablar, de modo que me limito a escuchar el eco de sus palabras y a sentir su tacto continuo.

Ahora me acaricia la mejilla.

Un fuerte pitido me saca de golpe de mi feliz sueño ligero y levanto la cabeza esperanzada, pero sus ojos siguen cerrados y sus manos están en el mismo sitio que antes: una en la mía y la otra apoyada e inerte al otro lado de su cuerpo. Estoy desorientada y hago una mueca ante el estruendoso sonido.

Entonces veo que es el gotero, que indica que se ha agotado el fluido. Me levanto y estiro el brazo para avisar a la enfermera, pero doy un brinco al oír un gruñido apagado. No sé por qué he saltado, era un sonido grave y suave, nada agudo ni estridente, aunque el corazón se me ha acelerado de todos modos.

Observo su cara atentamente, pensando que tal vez lo haya imaginado. Pero entonces sus ojos se mueven por debajo de los párpados y mi corazón se acelera todavía más. Quiero pellizcarme para comprobar que no estoy dormida, y creo que llego a hacerlo porque siento un repentino pinchazo a través del entumecimiento provocado por la aflicción.

—¿Harry? —susurro. Le suelto la mano y lo agarro de los hombros para sacudirlo un poco, aunque sé que no debería hacerlo. Gruñe de nuevo y mueve las piernas bajo la fina sábana de algodón.

Se está despertando—. ¿Harry? —Debería llamar a la enfermera, pero no lo hago. Debería apagar esa máquina, pero no lo hago. Debería hablarle en voz baja, pero no lo hago—. ¡Harry! —Lo zarandeo un poco más.

—No grites —se queja con una voz rota y áspera. Sus ojos cerrados de manera relajada empiezan a cerrarse con fuerza.

Estiro el brazo y pulso el botón de la máquina para silenciarla.

—¿Harry?

—¿Qué? —gruñe, irritado, y levanta la mano para llevársela a la cabeza. Todo el miedo y todo el pesar abandonan mi cuerpo y una luz me inunda. Una luz brillante. Una luz de esperanza.

—Abre los ojos —le ordeno.

—No, me duelen.

—¡Joder! —Siento un alivio increíble, casi doloroso, que recorre mi cuerpo como un rayo, devolviéndome a la vida—. Inténtalo —le ruego. Necesito verle los ojos.

Gruñe un poco más y veo cómo se esfuerza por obedecer mi orden irracional. No transijo ni le digo que pare. Necesito vérselos.

Y ahí están.

No tan verdes ni tan adictivos, pero al menos tienen vida y se entornan para adaptarse a la débil luz de la habitación.

—Joder.

Jamás había estado tan encantada de oír esa palabra. Es de Harry y es familiar. Me abalanzo sobre él y empiezo a besarle la cara barbada. Sólo me detengo cuando sisea de dolor.

—Lo siento —me apresuro a decir, y me aparto apoyándome en él y causándole más dolor.

—Joder, Ginny. —Arruga la cara y cierra los ojos de nuevo.

—¡Abre los ojos!

Lo hace, y me siento inmensamente entusiasmada al ver que me mira mal.

—¡Pues deja de infligirme dolor, mujer!

Creo que jamás me había sentido tan feliz. Tiene un aspecto horrible, pero lo aceptaré sea como sea. Me da igual. Puede dejarse la barba si quiere. Puede gritarme todo lo que quiera.

—Creía que te había perdido. —Siento un alivio tan tremendo que me echo a llorar de nuevo. Hundo la cara en mis manos para esconder mi rostro arruinado.

—Nena, por favor, no llores cuando no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. —Oigo que intenta mover el cuerpo y al instante comienza a encadenar un montón de maldiciones—. ¡Joder!

—¡Deja de moverte! —lo reprendo, y me seco la cara antes de empujarlo suavemente por los hombros.

No me discute. Se relaja de nuevo sobre la almohada con un suspiro cansado. Después levanta el brazo, se fija en la vía que tiene puesta y empieza a mirar a su alrededor, confundido de ver toda la maquinaria que lo rodea. De repente cae en la cuenta y levanta la cabeza con los ojos alarmados y asustados.

—¿Te hizo daño? —balbucea esforzándose por incorporarse, siseando y haciendo una mueca de dolor al intentarlo—. ¡Los niños!

—Estamos bien —le garantizo, y lo obligo a tumbarse sobre la cama. Me cuesta conseguirlo. La repentina comprensión le ha dado fuerzas—. Harry, los tres estamos bien. Túmbate.

—¿Estás bien? —Levanta la mano y palpa el aire hasta que alcanza mi rostro—. Por favor, dime que estás bien.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Y los bebés?

—Me han hecho dos ecografías. —Apoyo la mano sobre la suya y lo ayudo a tocarme. Eso lo relaja por completo, y mis palabras también ayudan. Cierra los ojos y siento el impulso de ordenarle que los abra de nuevo, pero dejo que descanse—. Debería avisar a la enfermera.

—No, por favor. Deja que me despierte un poco antes de que empiecen a hurgarme por todas partes. —Desliza la mano desde mi mejilla hasta mi nuca y aprieta ligeramente, indicándome en silencio que me acerque un poco más.

—No quiero hacerte daño —protesto, resistiéndome, pero su rostro se vuelve severo y su presión aumenta—. Harry.

—Contacto. ¡Haz lo que te mando! —dice medio somnoliento. Incluso ahora, a pesar del tremendo dolor, es imposible.

—¿Te duele mucho? —pregunto mientras me inclino suavemente a su lado.

—Mucho.

—Tengo que llamar a la enfermera.

—Espera un poco. Estoy a gusto.

—¡No es verdad! —Casi me echo a reír, y me apoyo con cuidado sobre él evitando la zona de la herida. No me encuentro nada cómoda, pero él está contento, por lo que me quedo así.

Le concederé cinco minutos y después llamaré a la enfermera y, por una vez, literalmente, no podrá hacer nada para impedírmelo.

—Me alegro de que sigas aquí —murmura, y gasta más valiosas energías para volver el rostro hacia el mío y besarme—. Me habría rendido de no haber oído tu voz insolente constantemente.

—¿Me oías?

—Sí. Era extraño y tremendamente frustrante no poder echarte la bronca. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de hacer lo que se te dice? —En sus palabras no hay ni un ápice de humor, y me hace sonreír.

—No.

—Eso pensaba —suspira—. Tengo explicaciones que darte.

Esas palabras me ponen tensa.

—No hace falta —espeto, e intento apartarme de él para llamar a la enfermera, pero no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—¡Joder! —exclama—. ¡Joder, joder, joder! —Se esfuerza por retenerme, el muy idiota, pero soy yo la que cede temiendo más por su vida que él—. No te muevas y escúchame —me ordena ásperamente—. No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que te haya hablado de Rosie.

El nombre no debería decirme nada, pero lo hace. Es sinónimo de un dolor insoportable y de años de auto tortura. Debería haberme confesado esto hace tiempo. Habría explicado en gran medida su comportamiento neurótico.

—Lavander era hija de unos buenos amigos de mis padres —empieza, y yo me preparo para lo que voy a oír, sabiendo que va a contarme toda la historia, no sólo la parte que quiero oír sobre su hija, sino también la parte sobre la psicópata que casi me lo arrebata—. Te la puedes imaginar: de buena familia, rica y muy respetada entre la arrogante comunidad que teníamos que tolerar. Nos enrollamos una vez y se quedó preñada. Teníamos diecisiete años, éramos jóvenes y estúpidos. ¿Te imaginas el escándalo? Esa vez la había cagado pero bien. —Se mueve, hace una mueca de dolor y maldice un poco más.

Me lo imagino, y no es necesario que siga explicándose, pero guardo silencio y dejo que siga narrándome sus años de tormento.

—Nuestros padres se reunieron con urgencia y su padre exigió que me casara con ella antes de que se corriera la voz y se manchara el buen nombre de nuestras familias. Hacía poco que había muerto James, y accedí a hacerlo con la esperanza de acercarme a mis padres.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me aferro a él un poco más, recordando nuestra visita a casa de mis padres y su reacción cuando mi madre insinuó que se había casado conmigo porque me había dejado embarazada.

—¿Fue un matrimonio concertado? —pregunto.

—Sí, pero nuestras familias hicieron un gran trabajo convenciendo a la comunidad de que estábamos perdidamente enamorados.

—Ella lo estaba —susurro, sabiendo hacia a dónde se dirige esta historia.

—Pero yo no —confirma—. Al cabo de un mes estaba casado y me mudé a la hacienda de sus padres. Todo el mundo estaba contento, menos yo. —Juguetea ociosamente con mi cabello y suspira dolorosamente antes de continuar—. Sirius me ofreció una vía de escape, y por fin reuní el valor para acabar con aquella diabólica farsa, pero cuando nació Rosie, estaba decidido a ejercer de padre.

Esa pequeña era la única persona en el mundo que me quería por ser quien era, sin expectativas ni presiones, simplemente me aceptaba tal cual era en su inocencia. Me daba igual que fuera un bebé.

Todo eso me llena de un inmenso orgullo, pero la historia no tiene un final feliz, y es algo que me destroza.

—Era realmente la niña de mis ojos —dice con cariño—. Y sabía que nada de lo que yo hiciera estaría mal para ella. Eso bastó para hacer que me planteara el estilo de vida que había llevado durante el embarazo de Lavander. Sirius buscó al mejor abogado para ayudarme a conseguir la custodia completa porque sabía que ella era mi redentora, pero la familia de Lavander sacó a la luz todos los trapos sucios: lo de James, lo de La Mansión y lo de mi breve estilo de vida desde que dejé a Lavander hasta que Rosie nació. No tenía ninguna posibilidad.

—¿Y tus padres ya se habían mudado a España para entonces? —pregunto.

Harry se sacude con un silbido de dolor al reírse brevemente.

—Sí, huyeron de la vergüenza a la que había sometido a la familia.

—Te abandonaron —susurro.

—Querían que me fuera con ellos. Mi madre me lo suplicó, pero yo no quería dejar a Rosie a tiempo completo con esa familia. La tendrían en mala consideración por ser una hija ilegítima, aunque me tuviera a mí. No era una opción.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Rosie tenía tres años y yo había cometido el peor error de mi vida. —Se detiene y sé que se

está mordiendo el labio inferior—. Me acosté con Romilda —dice.

—¿Con Romilda? —Arrugo la frente contra su cuello. ¿Qué pinta Romilda en todo esto?

—Sirius y Romilda estaban juntos.

—¿En serio? —Me aparto con cuidado, y esta vez me lo permite. Efectivamente, se está mordiendo el labio, y también contiene la respiración—. ¿Romilda y Sirius? Creía que él era un playboy.

—Y lo era, pero tenía novia. —Se encoge de dolor mientras toma aire—. Y una hija.

—¿Qué? —Ahora me incorporo por completo—. Continúa —insisto. Esta historia no está siguiendo la dirección que esperaba en absoluto.

Respira dolorosamente hondo de nuevo. Debería decirle que parase para descansar, pero no lo hago.

—Sirius nos pilló a Romilda y a mí. Se puso furioso, cogió a las niñas y se marchó.

Joder.

—¿A las niñas? —pregunto, aunque no sé por qué. Sé a qué niñas se refiere.

—A Rosie y a Rebecca.

—Tú Rosie y su Rebecca —susurro—. ¿El accidente de coche...?

Asiente suavemente, cierra los ojos y los aprieta con fuerza.

—No sólo maté a mi tío y a mi hija. También maté a la hija de Romilda.

—No. —Sacudo la cabeza—. Tú no tuviste la culpa.

—Mis malas decisiones han sido la causa de todo, Ginny. La he cagado tanto y tantas veces... y he pagado por ello, pero no puedo seguir pagando ahora que te tengo a ti. ¿Y si vuelvo a tomar una mala decisión? ¿Y si meto la pata otra vez? ¿Y si aún no he terminado de pagar?

Eso explica sus exigencias de que lo obedezca en todo. Vive aterrorizado, pero es mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Se culpa por todo lo sucedido, y es posible que su irresponsabilidad desempeñara un pequeño papel en el desarrollo de los hechos, pero él no fue el responsable directo.

Él no conducía el coche que atropelló a James. Y tampoco conducía el coche que llevaba a las dos niñas dentro. Él no quería casarse, y quería ser un buen padre. Hay demasiados «y si» y demasiados «peros».

¿Y lo de Romilda? Eso me ha dejado hecha polvo. Tuvo una hija con Sirius pero estaba enamorada del sobrino de su novio. Joder, qué complicado es todo. Por fin conozco la verdadera naturaleza de la extraña relación que mantienen. Él se siente tremendamente en deuda con ella.

Es cierto que no tiene nada, y después de haber perdido a su hija y a su pareja, buscó consuelo en La Mansión, igual que lo hizo Harry. Dos almas torturadas que ahogaban sus penas con látigos, sexo y alcohol, pero nunca el uno con el otro. Aunque eso fue decisión de Harry, no de Romilda.

—Has pagado más que de sobra. —Mis ojos se centran en su estómago.

Ha pagado tanto física como mentalmente, y todo eso ha convertido a mi marido en un controlador neurótico ahora que tiene algo que le importa otra vez.

A mí.

—¿Cuándo te hirió la vez anterior? —pregunto. Necesito esa pieza final para completar este inmenso puzle.

—Cuando Rosie murió, hizo todo lo posible para intentar hacerme ver que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Siempre había sido un poco impredecible, pero al ver que yo seguía rechazando sus intentos, empezó a comportarse de una manera errática. Estaba obsesionada hasta el punto de ponerse a hervir conejos.1 —Me sonríe, como insinuando que he tenido suerte de no encontrarme ningún conejito en la olla.

Sin embargo, no le devuelvo la sonrisa. Ha intentado matarlo dos veces. Eso no tiene nada de gracioso.

—¿Se quedó embarazada a propósito?

—Puede ser.

—¿Y te apuñaló?

—Sí.

—¿Fue a la cárcel?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Suspira de nuevo.

—Su familia le buscó ayuda y la mantuvo alejada de mí a cambio de mi silencio.

—¡Pero mira lo que te hizo! —Señalo su vieja cicatriz—. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarle pasar eso?

—Es bastante superficial. Esta vez lo ha hecho mucho mejor. —Baja la vista para mirarse el estómago.

—Ni siquiera fuiste al hospital, ¿verdad? —Estoy horrorizada. Es una cicatriz bastante desagradable, y de superficial no tiene nada—. ¿Quién te cosió?

—Su padre. Era médico.

—¡Joder! —Me dejo caer en la silla—. ¿Y dónde estaban tus padres cuando sucedió todo eso? —

Parezco la típica bruja echándole la reprimenda pero, joder, ¿cuándo acaba esto?

—Ya habían vuelto a España.

—Harry... —Cierro la boca de golpe, intentando pensar qué puedo decirle antes de soltar cualquier tontería. Como siempre, me quedo en blanco. Este hombre me deja sin habla a todos los niveles—. Cuando estábamos en España, tu madre dijo algo de... —sigo esforzándome— ¿una segunda oportunidad? —Ahora veo que no se refería a James. Se refería a la hija que Harry había perdido, a una segunda oportunidad para demostrar que podía ser un buen padre.

—Ahora sí que ya lo sabes todo. —Sigue hablando con voz áspera, y sus ojos buscan los míos sin llegar a fijarlos donde sabe perfectamente que están—. ¿Vas a dejarme?

Si ya se me partía el corazón por él antes, ahora acaba de rompérseme en mil pedazos. Esa pregunta tan sencilla y perfectamente razonable y el tono de inseguridad con que la ha formulado provocan al instante que unas lágrimas dolorosas inunden mis ojos.

—Mírame —le ordeno con firmeza, y él lo hace, mostrándome un pesar indescriptible. Me llega al alma, y las lágrimas empiezan a descender por mis mejillas. Las suyas también. Sé que ahora yo soy su salvación. Soy la clave para su redención. Soy su ángel—. Inseparables. —Sollozo, invadida de tristeza por mi hombre. Las últimas dos semanas de vacío se han visto inundadas de felicidad, pero esta felicidad no ha tardado en ser reemplazada por un inmenso pesar.

Lanza un grito ahogado, pero no sé si es de dolor o de alivio.

—Abrázame —me ruega extendiendo débilmente el brazo hacia mí. La falta de contacto debe de estar matándolo, especialmente ahora que depende de mí para satisfacer su necesidad.

Me acerco a la cama con cuidado y me coloco entre los tubos y los vendajes. Él me estrecha con fuerza.

—Harry, ten cuidado.

—Duele más cuando no te toco.

La punta de su dedo alcanza mi barbilla y levanta mi rostro hacia el suyo. Le seco una lágrima y le acaricio la cara por encima de la barba.

—Te quiero —digo, y aprieto los labios suavemente contra los suyos.

—Me alegro.

—No digas eso. —Me aparto y le lanzo una mirada de decepción—. No quiero que digas eso.

Su confusión es evidente.

—Pero es verdad.

—Eso no es lo que sueles decir —susurro, y le doy un pequeño tirón de advertencia en el pelo demasiado largo que tiene ahora.

Sus labios se curvan ante mi brutalidad.

—Dime que me quieres —me ordena, probablemente empleando demasiadas energías para sonar lo bastante severo.

—Te quiero —obedezco al instante y él me regala una sonrisa completa, esa gloriosa sonrisa reservada sólo para mí. Es la más increíble de las visiones, a pesar de que las lágrimas la acompañan y de que está demacrado.

—Lo sé. —Me besa con dulzura. Entonces sisea, se detiene por un instante y supera el dolor para besarme de nuevo.

—Voy a llamar a la enfermera —le digo con determinación—. Necesitas analgésicos.

—Te necesito a ti —gruñe—. Tú eres mi cura.

Libero sus labios a regañadientes, me incorporo y le cojo la cara entre las manos.

—Entonces ¿por qué sigues poniéndote tenso y silbas de dolor?

—Porque duele, joder —admite.

Lo beso una vez más y despego mi cuerpo del suyo antes de colocarle las sábanas de nuevo sobre la cintura. Aunque es difícil verlo tan débil e indefenso, la idea de cuidarlo y de atenderlo hasta que se cure me llena de alegría. Podré cuidar yo de él para variar, y no podrá hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —pregunta levantando los brazos para dejar que lo arrope.

—Por nada. —Estiro la mano y aprieto por fin el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

—Vas a disfrutar esto, ¿verdad?

Me detengo mientras le ahueco la almohada y sonrío ampliamente al ver su cara de fastidio. Es un hombre grande y fuerte, y ahora está débil y herido. Para él va a ser muy duro.

—Yo tengo el poder.

—No te acostumbres —gruñe justo cuando la puerta se abre y la enfermera entra corriendo.

—¡Ay! ¡Ay, Dios mío! —Se acerca a la cama y comprueba las máquinas en un segundo, moviéndose apresuradamente. También le toma el pulso—. Bienvenido de vuelta, Harry —dice, pero él sólo gruñe un poco más y mira al techo. Va a odiar todo esto—. ¿Te sientes algo mareado?

—Mucho —confirma—. ¿Cuándo me puedo ir a casa?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y la enfermera se echa a reír.

—No nos precipitemos. A ver esos ojos. —Se saca la linterna del bolsillo y espera a que el gruñón de mi señor baje la mirada hacia ella. Cuando lo hace, se queda un momento petrificada y luego continúa con sus labores médicas—. Tu mujer me había dicho que tenías unos ojos fascinantes

—dice apuntando con la luz de uno a otro—. Y no mentía.

Sonrío orgullosa y me pongo de puntillas para asomarme por encima de su cuerpo inclinado, y veo que él sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¿Es eso lo único que te dijo, enfermera? —pregunta con descaro.

La alegre mujer enarca una ceja de advertencia.

—No, también me habló de esa sonrisa de pícaro. Vamos a lavarte.

Él se aparta y, al hacerlo, esboza una mueca de dolor. Me echo a reír.

—No, me ducharé —espeta, y me mira con cara de horror.

—De eso, nada, jovencito. No hasta que el médico te haga un chequeo y te quitemos la sonda. —

La enfermera lo pone en su sitio con firmeza.

Su expresión de pánico aumenta y la mujer levanta el soporte de la bolsa para demostrarle el obstáculo. Su cara de humillación, dibujada en su atractivo rostro barbado, es todo un poema.

—Joder —masculla, y deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cierra los ojos para ocultar la vergüenza.

—Iré a llamar al médico —dice la mujer con tono burlón mientras sale de la habitación y me deja de nuevo a solas con mi pobre marido dependiente.

—Sácame de aquí, nena —me ruega.

—De eso, nada, Potter. —Vierto un poco de agua en un vaso de plástico, meto en él una pajita y se lo acerco a los labios resecos—. Bebe.

—¿Es agua embotellada? —pregunta mirando la jarra que tiene al lado.

—Lo dudo. No seas tan tiquismiquis con el agua y bebe.

Obedece mi orden y da unos pocos tragos.

—No dejes que esa enfermera me bañe en la cama.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto dejando el vaso en el mueble que hay junto a la cama—. Es su trabajo, Harry, y ha estado haciéndolo muy bien durante las últimas dos semanas.

—¡¿Dos semanas?! —exclama—. ¿He estado inconsciente dos semanas?

—Sí, pero a mí me han parecido doscientos años. —Me apoyo en el borde de la cama, lo cojo de la mano y empiezo a girar su anillo de casado pensativamente—. No vuelvas a decirme en tu vida que has tenido un día muy largo.

—Vale —asiente—. Pero no me habrá estado pasando la esponja esa mujer, ¿verdad?

Sonrío.

—No. Lo he hecho yo.

Me quedo pasmada al ver que le brillan los ojos y que me pone morritos juguetonamente. ¿Cómo es posible que ya esté pensando en eso?

—Entonces, mientras yo estaba desnudo e inconsciente, ¿tú estabas... toqueteándome?

—¡No! Te estaba lavando.

—¿Y no me tocaste ni un poquito?

—Claro. —Coloco las dos manos a ambos lados de su cara y me acerco pare decirle a su rostro engreído—: Tenía que levantarte la polla flácida y los huevos mustios para limpiarte.

Soy incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa, sobre todo cuando abre los ojos como platos y después los entorna con fiereza. Mi hombre se enorgullece de sus habilidades físicas y sexuales. No debería tomarle el pelo de esa manera.

—Estoy en el infierno —masculla—. En el puto infierno en la tierra. Llama a un médico. Me voy a casa. —No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Le doy un pico y lo dejo farfullando taciturno en la cama mientras voy un segundo al baño. Es la primera vez en semanas, y puede que en toda mi vida, que realizo esta tarea tan mundana con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. El corazón me late con fuerza en el pecho.

Puede que les esté dando dolor de cabeza a los pequeños.

Cuando salgo de nuevo a la habitación, el doctor está examinándolo. Espero en silencio a un lado mientras escucho las preguntas y las respuestas monosilábicas que intercambian los dos hombres. Tomo notas mentales y observo detenidamente cómo el médico vuelve a vendarle la herida y le quita los drenajes.

Parece satisfecho con la evolución y contento de ver lo espabilado que está Harry. Sin embargo, prefiere no quitarle todavía la sonda y, tras cinco minutos de discusión, sigue pensando lo mismo.

—Quizá mañana —dice tratando de apaciguar a Harry—. Mañana comprobaremos si puede andar. Acaba de despertarse, Harry.

—¿Y qué hay de esto? —Se señala la vía en el brazo, pero el médico sacude la cabeza y él gruñe, disgustado.

Tras llevar a cabo sus observaciones, el médico se marcha y yo me siento de nuevo en la silla.

—Cuanto más colabores, antes te darán el alta.

—Pareces cansada —dice cambiando de tema y desviando la preocupación hacia mí—. ¿Estás comiendo?

—Sí. —Mis dedos traicioneros se dirigen directos a mi pelo y me delatan por completo.

—Ginny —protesta—. Vete ahora mismo a comer algo.

—Mi madre me ha traído una ensalada. No tengo hambre.

Abre unos ojos como platos al oírme mencionar a mi madre. Sé lo que viene a continuación.

—¿Qué les has contado?

—Todo —admito. No paraba de sollozar y gimotear durante todo el discurso mientras mi madre me tranquilizaba y me reconfortaba. Ha sido bastante tolerante con el tema, fue muy raro—. Excepto lo de los cuatro días en que desapareciste.

Él asiente con aire reflexivo a modo de aceptación. Debe de imaginarse que no había forma humana de evitar decírselo.

—De acuerdo —dice—. Ahora vete a comer algo.

—No tengo ham...

—Que no tenga que repetírtelo, señorita —me interrumpe—. Porque con bolsa de orina o sin ella, te llevaré al puto restaurante yo mismo y te obligaré a tragar.

Decido que es mejor no seguir discutiendo. Es verdad que no tengo hambre, pero sé que es capaz de cumplir su amenaza, así que levanto mi cuerpo exhausto de la silla y cojo el billete de veinte que me ha dejado mi padre en la mesilla junto a la cama.

—Te traeré algo a ti también.

—Yo no tengo hambre —replica sin mirarme siquiera. Está sumido en sus pensamientos. Se siente avergonzado, aunque no tiene por qué. Yo no lo estoy, así que él tampoco debería estarlo.

Oculto mi mirada de extrañeza ante su seca respuesta. No voy a discutir con él porque no conseguiría nada más que estresarlo. Le traeré algo igualmente y lo alimentaré a la fuerza si se niega a hacerlo por su cuenta.

A pesar de todo, su repentino mal humor y mi sensación de agravio no consiguen en absoluto eclipsar la alegría que me invade. La presencia de su arrogancia y su carácter imposible son señal de que mi Harry ha vuelto. Y es así como lo quiero.


	34. CAPITULO 34

**CAPITULO 34**

Estoy masticando una barrita de chocolate mientras arrastro los pies por el pasillo del hospital. Me encuentro mucho mejor, más vivaz y despierta, pero mi cuerpo disiente de mi mente. Necesita descansar.

Al volver la esquina que da a la habitación, me detengo de inmediato al ver a Romilda rondando la puerta del cuarto de Harry. Está a punto de agarrar el pomo, pero retira la mano de nuevo y da media vuelta, decidida a marcharse. Al verme se queda helada y mira a todas partes incómoda.

No la he visto por aquí desde que Harry ingresó, y pensaba que simplemente se había mantenido al margen, pero ahora que la veo en el pasillo me doy cuenta de que probablemente haya venido todos los días. Sé que si la hubiera visto cualquier otro día es posible que le hubiese golpeado por el dolor.

Pero hoy no. No sabiendo todo lo que sé ahora. Jamás la perdonaré por todo lo que ha hecho, pero ahora que conozco su historia, sería muy inhumano por mi parte no sentir compasión por ella. Perdió a su hija. Es algo muy trágico, y va por la vida haciéndose la dura para protegerse.

Estaba enamorada de Harry. Ella creía que tenían un motivo para unirse y aliviar mutuamente su dolor, pero él la veía como un recordatorio de lo que había perdido por haber tomado la decisión equivocada al acostarse con ella.

Dos almas atormentadas que se utilizaban mutuamente de manera distinta, sólo que Harry encontró su salvación en otra parte. Y Romilda sigue queriendo que sea suyo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto sin saber qué otra cosa decirle. La pilla por sorpresa.

Parece estar a punto de echarse a llorar, pero está intentando hacerse la fuerte. Entonces me doy cuenta de que ella no sabe que se ha despertado. Ron debe de haber estado poniéndola al corriente de su estado, pero él tampoco lo sabe.

—Se ha despertado.

Al instante fija los ojos en mí.

—¿Está bien?

—Lo estará, si el muy cabezota le hace caso al médico. —Levanto un tarrito en miniatura de mantequilla de cacahuete que he encontrado en el restaurante—. Y come.

Ella sonríe. Es una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Espero que tengas más de uno de ésos.

—Diez. —Levanto el brazo, en el que llevo colgada una bolsa de papel—. Pero no es de la marca Sun-Pat, así que probablemente la rechace.

Se echa a reír, pero se detiene al instante, y sé que es porque cree que es inapropiado. Probablemente lo sea, y no porque la situación no sea graciosa, sino porque se está riendo conmigo.

—Lo sé todo, Romilda. —Necesito que entienda que mi nueva empatía se debe sólo a mi nuevo descubrimiento—. Jamás olvidaré lo que intentaste hacernos, pero creo que entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

Despega los labios y deja caer la mandíbula pasmada.

—¿Te lo ha contado?

—Lo de tu hija. Lo de Rosie. Lo de Sirius. El accidente de coche y por qué las niñas iban con Sirius en el vehículo.

—Vaya. —Su mirada se fija en el suelo de plástico de color azul—. Siempre había sido algo nuestro.

Se refiere a la historia y a la conexión. Y yo he roto eso. La mujer que tengo delante se ha quitado la máscara de seguridad y engreimiento y se muestra tal cual es. No es nada, y lo sabe. Siento lástima por ella.

Yo he conseguido al hombre al que ella quiere. Intentó quitarse la vida, pero eso no hará que renuncie a él. Nada hará que renuncie a él. Ni ex amantes despechadas, ni clubes de sexo exclusivos, ni problemas con el alcohol, ni ex mujeres psicópatas, ni el descubrimiento de una hija fallecida ni la desolación de Romilda.

Como tampoco lo hará la locura que rodea a todas esas razones. Mi hombre me lo ha confesado todo y no pienso ir a ninguna parte. Somos inseparables.

—¿Puedo verlo? —pregunta tranquilamente—. Entenderé que no quieras.

Debería negarme, pero la compasión me lo impide. Necesito zanjar esto, y ella también.

—Claro. Esperaré aquí. —Me siento en una silla de plástico duro y veo cómo entra en la habitación.

No necesito oír lo que van a decirse. Ya me hago una idea, así que me quedo aquí, terminándome la barrita de chocolate. Mi cuerpo agradece la instantánea dosis de azúcar.

—¿Ginny?—Levanto la vista y veo a la madre y a la hermana de Harry corriendo por el pasillo.

—Hola —digo con la boca llena de chocolate, y me llevo la mano a los labios para indicar que no puedo decir nada más hasta que trague.

—¡La enfermera nos ha dicho que se ha despertado! ¡Harry se ha despertado! —Lily mira hacia la puerta, y después me mira a mí.

Asiento, mastico rápidamente y trago para poder proporcionarle la información que necesita.

—Está bien. Un poco gruñón, pero bien.

—¡Ay, gracias a Dios! —Se vuelve y se abraza a Amalie—. Saldrá de ésta.

Amalie me sonríe por encima del hombro de su madre.

—¿Gruñón?

—O cabezota, como quieras llamarlo. —Me encojo con una sonrisa, y sus ojos verdes brillan de entendimiento.

—Lo último, sin duda —confirma abrazando a su madre, que sigue sollozando—. Me alegro de ver que estás comiendo.

Bajo la mirada hacia el envoltorio de la barrita de chocolate que acabo de devorar y sonrío pensando en lo bien que me siento al comer. Podría zamparme otra sin problemas.

—¿Dónde está James? —pregunto.

—Aparcando. ¿Te importa que lo veamos? —pregunta Amalie.

De repente me golpea la dura realidad de que Harry no sabe que están aquí. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo manejar la situación. Tras nuestro último encuentro con sus padres, debería evitar someterlo a una situación de estrés potencial, pero mi mente confabuladora no para de pensar en el hecho de que ahora no puede escapar.

Y aunque quizá corra un gran riesgo, sé que será mi única oportunidad de reunirlos a todos en la misma habitación. Tendrá que escucharlos. Y si no le gusta lo que oye, pues se acabó, pero he visto lo mal que lo ha pasado su familia.

Lo he visto perfectamente, incluso a través de mi propio dolor. Ha llegado el momento de solucionar las cosas, sea quien sea el culpable. Al menos, eso es lo que yo espero, pero es su decisión, y lo apoyaré decida lo que decida.

—Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de decirle que estáis aquí —explico, casi disculpándome

—. En cuanto se despertó, los médicos comenzaron a hacerle pruebas, y ahora hay una amiga dentro.

—¿Te importaría hacerlo? —Lily se aparta de Amalie y se saca un pañuelo de papel de la manga del cárdigan—. ¿Te importaría avisarlo de que estamos aquí?

—En absoluto, pero...

Amalie me interrumpe.

—No queremos alterarlo, así que no lo fuerces.

—Pero inténtalo, por favor. —Lily me agarra de las manos rogándome—. Por favor, hazlo por mí, Ginny.

—Lo haré. —Me siento presionada, pero también siento la desesperación que emana por todos los poros de esa mujer. Soy la clave para que se reencuentre con su hijo, y lo sabe, Amalie lo sabe, y yo también.

La puerta de la habitación de Harry se abre y todas nos volvemos y vemos salir a Romilda. Ha estado llorando y se lleva la mano a la cara para secarse los ojos. La manga de su chaqueta se le sube un poco y veo que un vendaje le rodea la muñeca.

Sin embargo, desvío la atención cuando oigo que la cólera se apodera de la madre de Harry. Romilda abre sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas como platos.

—¿Lily? —balbucea mientras cierra la puerta.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, zorra vengativa?! —espeta ella con frialdad. No necesito nada más para confirmar que Lily sabe lo del encuentro entre Romilda y Harry, y lo que sucedió después, los hechos que acabaron con la vida de su nieta.

—¡Mamá! —grita Amalie, desconcertada.

Yo estoy desconcertada. Romilda, sin duda, está desconcertada. Y entonces la puerta de la habitación se abre y aparece Harry, desconcertado también. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado y corro hacia él al ver que se ha envuelto la sábana alrededor de la cintura y que prácticamente ha salido arrastrando el gotero y el soporte de la sonda.

—¡Harry, por el amor de Dios!

—¿Mamá? —Parece muy confundido y algo tembloroso.

La cara de asco y de odio de la madre de Harry se suaviza de inmediato al ver a su hijo.

—Ay, Harry, no hagas tonterías. ¡Vuelve a la cama inmediatamente!

Ahora me quedo más pasmada todavía. Alzo la vista hacia mi marido pero no veo más que perplejidad en su rostro hirsuto y aturdido, y entonces me vuelvo de nuevo y veo cómo Lily se esfuerza por contener su instinto maternal de meterlo en la cama ella misma.

No sé cómo interpretar eso. ¿Tiene derecho a darle semejante orden?

Esta situación es tremendamente extraña, pero mientras veo cómo Romilda se aleja a hurtadillas y cómo Amalie y Lily observan preocupadas la alta constitución de Harry, salgo de mi estupor y entro en acción.

—Lily, dame cinco minutos —digo, empujo a mi marido de vuelta a la habitación y cierro la puerta al entrar—. ¿A qué te crees que estás jugando? ¡Vuelve a la cama!

Abre la boca para chillarme, pero la cierra al instante al ver que comienza a tambalearse.

—¡Mierda! —No podré cogerlo—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Tiro mi bolso al suelo y lo guío rápidamente hasta la cama, pero no puedo hacer nada más que dejar caer sus músculos duros de golpe sobre ella.

—Eres un idiota, Potter. —Estoy furiosa con él—. ¿Por qué nunca haces lo que se te dice? —Le coloco bien el gotero y la sonda, le levanto las pesadas piernas, se las pongo sobre la cama y lo tapo de nuevo con la sábana.

—Estoy mareado —dice arrastrando las palabras y llevándose el brazo a la frente.

—Te has levantado demasiado pronto.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí, Ginny? —pregunta tranquilamente—. No quiero verlos.

Dejo caer los hombros con abatimiento de una manera espectacular, pero prosigo comprobando su vendaje, me siento en la cama a su lado y le aparto el brazo que oculta su rostro. Harry me mira con ojos suplicantes. Esto me mata, pero voy a intentarlo de todos modos.

—Me tienes a mí y yo soy lo único que necesitas, ya lo sé, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas. Dales cinco minutos. Yo estaré aquí siempre, pase lo que pase, pero no puedo permitir que dejes pasar la oportunidad de hallar la paz en ese aspecto de tu vida, Harry.

—No quiero que nada arruine lo que tengo —dice con los dientes apretados al tiempo que cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—Escúchame. —Lo agarro de la mejilla y le meneo la cara para obligarlo a abrir los ojos—.

Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, ¿realmente crees que hay algo que pueda acabar con lo nuestro? —Tiene que darse cuenta de que eso es imposible. Si eso es lo único que lo preocupa, estoy más que decidida a que solucione el tema—. Será como tú digas. Iremos poco a poco, y ellos lo aceptarán.

—Yo sólo te necesito a ti —masculla con amargura, y desliza las manos por debajo de la camiseta suya que llevo puesta para acariciarme el vientre—. Sólo a ti y a nuestros pequeños.

Suspiro y apoyo la mano sobre la suya.

—No hace falta querer algo para necesitarlo, Harry. Vamos a tener mellizos. Ya sé que nos tenemos el uno al otro, pero necesitaremos a nuestras familias también. Y me gustaría que nuestros hijos tuviesen dos abuelos y dos abuelas. Nosotros no somos normales, pero deberíamos hacer que las vidas de nuestros hijos sean lo más normales posibles. Eso no nos cambiará ni cambiará lo que hay entre nosotros.

Veo que capta mi lógica. Su rostro pálido rumia acerca de lo que acabo de decirle hasta que asiente ligeramente. Tira de mí con amargura y me envuelve con sus brazos. Me relajo, agradecida de que al menos esté dispuesto a intentarlo. No espero que todo se solucione instantáneamente ni que sea el reencuentro definitivo, pero por algo se empieza.

—Dime que me quieres —me pide pegado a mi pelo.

—Te quiero.

—Dime que me necesitas.

—Te necesito.

—Bien. —Me suelta—. Ahuécame la almohada, mujer. Necesito ponerme cómodo para esto.

Paso por alto esa insolencia e intento que se ponga cómodo.

—Os dejaré un poco de intimidad —le digo mientras me dirijo a la puerta.

—¿No vas a quedarte? —balbucea con sus ojos verdes aterrados.

—No, no es necesario. Estarás bien.

Me resulta muy difícil no quedarme aquí sentada sosteniéndole la mano durante ese trago, pero es algo que tiene que hacer solo. He usado a los mellizos como excusa, pero mis razones van mucho más allá de la necesidad de contar con el apoyo de más familiares.

Harry necesita sanarse física y mentalmente, y perdonar a sus padres es una parte esencial en ese último proceso.

Abro la puerta y sonrío a Lily y a Amalie, acompañadas ahora también de James. No digo nada. Les dejo la puerta abierta y me pierdo mientras dejo que una familia perdida se reencuentre de nuevo.


	35. CAPITULO 35

**CAPITULO 35**

Estoy en el Paraíso.

Cuando a Harry le dieron el alta una semana después de despertarse, dejamos el hospital, y yo lo ayudé a hacerlo andando. Se negó a usar la silla de ruedas que le habían llevado a su habitación, cosa que no me sorprendió en absoluto.

Mi hombre fornido y corpulento se había pasado tres semanas tumbado dependiendo del cuidado de los demás, así que no podía negarle la dignidad de salir caminando de allí, aunque nos llevara una hora hacerlo.

Volvimos al Lusso, donde Cathy no había parado de arreglarlo todo como una mamá gallina, asegurándose de que los armarios de la cocina estuviesen llenos de comida, de que la ropa estuviera limpia y todo el lugar impecable, como la noche de la inauguración, antes de que nadie se mudara allí.

Después le di unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones. Necesitábamos un poco de intimidad en nuestra casa. Tenía que cuidar de Harry.

Necesitaba cuidarlo para que volviera a ser el hombre que conozco y que amo. La primera semana fue un desastre. Las constantes visitas inundaron el ático, incluidos los padres de Harry. La situación entre ellos sigue siendo rara y un poco incómoda, pero veo una luz en los ojos de mi marido que no había visto antes.

Es un brillo diferente al del deseo o al de la ira. Es un brillo de paz.

La policía acudió en numerosas ocasiones durante la primera semana. Puede que fuera un poco pronto, pero Harry insistía en acabar cuanto antes con el asunto para poder retomar nuestra vida normal. Colin se pasó con mis colegas del trabajo para expresar sus más sinceras disculpas por haberme puesto en una situación tan espantosa, pero él no sabía nada, y tampoco la pobre Cho.

Definitivamente había vuelto a ser la misma chica aburrida con falda de cuadros de siempre, pero parecía estar bastante contenta. Viktor finalmente decidió no seguir adelante con la compra de

Hogwarts Union, y Colin me ofreció recuperar mi puesto, pero lo rechacé amablemente y Harry no intentó convencerme de lo contrario.

No puedo volver al trabajo, y lo cierto es que tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Durante las tres semanas que siguieron a ésa, hubo contacto constante, como a él le gusta. Nos bañamos todas las mañanas y nos pasamos horas charlando en la bañera. Yo le curaba la herida y él me frotaba el vientre con Bio-Oil.

Yo preparaba el desayuno y él nos daba de comer, ambos desnudos todo el tiempo. Él leía el manual de embarazo en voz alta y yo lo escuchaba atentamente. Decidía saltarse las partes que acabarían con sus ridículas preocupaciones y yo le quitaba el libro de las manos y le leía esas partes en voz alta.

Entonces me miraba mal y yo me reía. Él quería practicar mucho sexo pero yo no quería hacerle daño, lo cual es irónico después de la batalla constante que hemos librado en este aspecto de nuestra relación desde que me quedé embarazada. Ha sido duro. Mis hormonas siguen disparadas.

Ahora, cuatro semanas después, estoy tumbada desnuda sobre la cama del dormitorio principal del Paraíso con las piernas separadas, saboreando el séptimo cielo de Harry.

—¿Estás cómoda?

Levanto la cabeza para ver dónde se encuentra mi señor y lo veo de pie en la puerta del cuarto de baño, desnudo como a mí me gusta.

—No, porque tú no estás aquí conmigo. —Doy unas palmaditas en el colchón y él me regala una sonrisa, mi sonrisa.

Sin embargo, no se tumba a mi lado. Me abre más las piernas, se coloca entre mis muslos para apoyar la mejilla recién afeitada sobre mi vientre en crecimiento y me mira con esos gloriosos ojos verdes.

—Buenos días, mi chica preciosa.

—Buenos días. —Enrosco los dedos en su pelo húmedo y me hundo más en la cama con un suspiro de felicidad—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—Lo tengo todo planeado —dice besuqueándome la barriga—. Y harás lo que te diga.

—¿Tiene que ver con las cartas? —pregunto como si tal cosa, aunque esperanzada. Me aseguraré de perder esta vez para que no haya necesidad de transferirle el poder después.

—No.

Qué decepción.

—¿Tiene que ver con un polvo adormilados al anochecer?

Siento que sonríe sobre la piel que está besando.

—Quizá después.

—Entonces haré lo que tú quieras —le digo, y cierro las piernas con fuerza al imaginar otra magnífica sesión en la arena, deseando que el día pase rápido para que llegue ya el después.

—Tu día empieza ahora, señora Potter. —Me planta unos cuantos besos sonoros alrededor del ombligo y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí. Se inclina en dirección a la mesilla de noche y saca un sobre—. Toma.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, extrañada, cogiéndoselo de las manos a regañadientes. No me gustan sus sorpresas.

—Tú ábrelo —insiste con impaciencia, y entonces se mordisquea el labio. Mis nervios aumentan cuando veo que también empieza a darle vueltas al coco.

No estoy segura de querer abrirlo, pero mi curiosidad supera mi aprensión, así que lo abro lentamente sin dejar de lanzarle miradas a Harry. Saco poco a poco el trozo de papel, lo desdoblo y leo la primera línea:

 _Inmobiliaria Haskett and Sandler_

Eso no me dice nada. Sigo leyendo, pero no entiendo nada de todo ese lenguaje legal. No obstante, sí entiendo las desorbitadas cantidades que siguen al símbolo de la libra hacia el centro de la página.

—¿Has comprado otra casa? —pregunto mirándolo por encima del papel. He dicho «casa», pero a juzgar por la cifra, que ahora veo que tiene las palabras «Por la suma de» escritas delante, podría tratarse de un palacio... o incluso un castillo.

—No. He vendido La Mansión. —El frenesí con el que se está mordiendo el labio empieza a rozar los límites del canibalismo. Se muerde con ferocidad mientras evalúa mi reacción a esa frase.

—¿Qué? —Intento levantarme pensando que tal vez si me incorporo disminuya mi sorpresa, pero no llego a averiguarlo porque Harry me empuja de nuevo contra la cama.

—Que he vendido La Mansión. —Se tumba encima de mí y me agarra la cara entre sus enormes manos.

—Ya te he oído. ¿Por qué? —No lo entiendo. Ya sé que fui yo quien plantó la semilla, pero jamás habría esperado que me hiciera caso.

Me sonríe y acerca los labios a los míos para tentarme. Estoy desesperada por saber qué ha provocado esto, pero también estoy desesperada, como siempre, por sentir su mágica boca.

Dejo a un lado el documento y caigo directamente en el ritmo que él marca. Coloco las manos sobre sus hombros y lo voy palpando hasta la mandíbula. Me está distrayendo, pero no se librará de darme una explicación. La Mansión es lo único que conoce, aunque ya no haga uso de sus instalaciones.

—Mmm, sabes divinamente, señorita. —Me muerde el labio inferior y tira de él arrastrándolo ligeramente entre los dientes.

—¿Por qué? —insisto manteniéndolo pegado a mí y envolviendo sus estrechas caderas con mis piernas. No dejaré que se vaya hasta que lo suelte.

Me mira pensativamente unos instantes hasta que exhala:

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando eras una niña? Me refiero a cuando estabas en primaria.

—Sí —respondo lentamente con una ceja enarcada y una mirada inquisitiva.

—Bien —suspira—, ¿qué cojones haría si los niños me pidieran que fuera al colegio en uno de esos días de puertas abiertas que tienen?

—¿Días de puertas abiertas?

—Sí, esos días en que los padres tienen que ir y contarles a los compañeros de clase de sus hijos que son bomberos o policías.

Aprieto los labios intentando con todas mis fuerzas no echarme a reír, puesto que es obvio que está preocupado de verdad.

—¿Qué iba a decirles yo? —prosigue, muy serio.

—Les dirías que eres el señor de La Mansión del Sexo. —No debería haber dicho eso. Me estoy riendo. Joder, amo a este hombre. Acerca la mano a mi hueso de la cadera, que está empezando a desaparecer a marchas forzadas, y me río todavía más—. ¡Para!

—El sarcasmo no te pega, señorita.

—¡Para, por favor!

Me suelta y empiezo a recuperarme de mi ataque de histeria cuando veo su expresión de preocupación. Esto le preocupa de verdad.

—Les dirías que regentas un hotel, lo mismo que les contaríamos a los niños. —No me puedo creer que le esté proporcionando una salida.

Es evidente que eso siempre ha sido un problema, pero nunca le he insistido porque sé lo mucho que significa para él esa propiedad. Se tumba boca arriba y yo me coloco rápidamente encima de él. Él me agarra de los muslos y me mira.

—Ya no la quiero —asegura.

—Pero era la criatura de Sirius. No la vendiste cuando tus padres te lo exigieron. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

—Porque os tengo a vosotros tres.

—A nosotros tres nos tendrás de todos modos. —No tiene sentido lo que dice.

—Os quiero a vosotros tres, y no quiero que nadie complique las cosas. No quiero tener que mentirles a nuestros hijos sobre mi trabajo. Y tampoco permitiría que acudiesen allí, lo que significa que mi tiempo contigo y con los niños estaría limitado. Ese negocio es un obstáculo. No quiero obstáculos. Tengo un pasado, nena, y La Mansión debe formar parte de él.

Siento un alivio indescriptible, y la sonrisa que invade mi rostro es prueba de ello.

—Entonces ¿te tendré para mí a todas horas todos los días?

Se encoge de hombros, avergonzado.

—Si me aceptas...

Me abalanzo sobre él y lo besuqueo por toda su maravillosa cara. No obstante, en seguida pienso en algo y me incorporo de nuevo.

—¿Y qué hay de Ron y de Mario? ¿Y Romilda? ¿Qué será de ella? —No me importa nada el destino de esa mujer, aunque la compadezco y no quiero que intente suicidarse otra vez. Sin embargo, adoro a Ron y a Mario.

—Ya he hablado con ellos. Romilda aceptará una oportunidad que le ha surgido en Estados Unidos, y Ron y Mario están más que listos para retirarse.

—Vaya —digo asintiendo, aunque sospecho que ambos habrán recibido un pequeño pellizco por sus servicios en La Mansión, independientemente del puesto que ocupasen—. ¿Y renovarán los socios su suscripción con los nuevos propietarios?

Se echa a reír.

—Sí, si les gusta jugar al golf.

—¿Al golf?

—Van a transformar el terreno en un campo de golf de dieciocho agujeros.

—Vaya, ¿y qué hay de las instalaciones deportivas? —pregunto.

—Las conservarán. Será bastante impresionante. Se quedará todo más o menos como está, excepto por las suites privadas, que pasarán a ser auténticas habitaciones de hotel, y la sala comunitaria se transformará en una sala de conferencias.

Imagino que será algo extraordinario.

—Entonces ¿ya está?

—Sí, ya está. Ahora necesito que vayas a prepararte para el resto del día.

Hace ademán de incorporarse, pero lo empujo de nuevo contra la cama.

—Tengo que renovar mi marca —digo señalando su pectoral, donde mi círculo perfecto está a punto de desaparecer. Entonces miro mi propio chupetón, que apenas se nota ya—. Y tú tienes que renovar la mía.

—Lo haremos después, nena. —Me levanta y me pone de pie—. Ve a darte una ducha. —Me da una palmada en el culo y me pone en marcha.

Me alejo sin protestar y con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Se acabó La Mansión, se acabó Romilda. Ahora tendré a Harry sólo para mí... y para los pequeños.

Después de pasarme un buen rato bajo el agradable agua caliente y de afeitarme por todas partes, me seco el pelo con la toalla y busco en el armario algo que ponerme.

—Ya he seleccionado algo yo —dice por detrás de mí, y al volverme veo que lleva puestos un par de shorts de baño anchos y sostiene un vestido de verano con encaje.

—Es un poco corto, ¿no? —observo mirando de arriba abajo la delicada prenda de finos tirantes y falda vaporosa.

—Esta vez haré una excepción. —Se encoge de hombros, baja la cremallera y lo sostiene delante de mis pies. Con esa frase, deduzco que no vamos a ningún lugar público. Se arrodilla delante de mí para que entre en el vestido. Vuelve a ponerse de pie y se lleva la mano a la barbilla con aire pensativo—. Preciosa —asiente con aprobación, me toma de la mano y me dirige hacia la puerta doble que da al porche.

—Tengo que ponerme los zapatos.

—Vamos a remar —dice, y continúa avanzando.

Recorremos el porche y atravesamos el césped hasta que llegamos a la portezuela que da al mar.

—¿Podemos remar tumbados? —pregunto descaradamente, y él se detiene y me mira con ojos divertidos.

—Me encanta el efecto que tiene en ti el embarazo, señora Ward.

Sé que arrugo el entrecejo.

—Siempre te he deseado de este modo —replico.

—Lo sé. Falta algo —dice, y se saca una cala de la espalda y me la coloca detrás de la oreja—. Mucho mejor.

Levanto la mano y palpo la flor fresca sonriéndole algo perpleja, aunque demasiado contenta como para hacerle ninguna pregunta. Me guiña un ojo, me besa en la mejilla y continúa, volviéndose cada dos por tres cuando llegamos a las traviesas de madera para asegurarse de que las recorro con cuidado.

—Cuidado con ese trozo de madera astillada —dice señalando un extremo dentado en uno de los tablones.

—Deberías haber dejado que me pusiera unos zapatos —gruño. Me salto ese escalón y brinco hasta el siguiente.

—¡Ginny, no saltes! —resopla—. Vas a agitar a los pequeños.

—¡Ay, cállate ya! —Me río y bajo el resto de los escalones saltando hasta que mis pies se hunden en la arena dorada y siento su calor—. ¡Vamos! —Empiezo a correr hacia la orilla, pero en cuanto levanto la vista de mis pies para ver adónde voy, me quedo de piedra.

Todos me están mirando. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Mis ojos recorren la línea de personas y veo a todos mis conocidos, incluida su familia. Suelto un grito ahogado con un poco de retraso y, al volverme, veo que Harry está detrás de mí, mirándome con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —pregunto.

—Han venido para ver cómo me caso contigo.

—Pero si ya estamos casados —le recuerdo—. Porque lo estamos, ¿no? —De repente considero la posibilidad de que me anuncie que no estamos casados en realidad, que La Mansión no tenía licencia.

—Sí, lo estamos. Pero mis padres no estaban presentes, y así es como debería haber sido en un principio.

Me agarra de la mano y tira de mi cuerpo vacilante con suavidad hasta que empiezo a seguirlo hasta la orilla, donde nuestras familias y nuestros amigos nos esperan, sonrientes y relajados. Se apartan para dejarnos pasar.

Los miro a todos ellos pero sólo veo caras alegres. Mi hermano es el que más sonríe de todos. No puedo hacer nada más que encogerme de hombros y expresar mi sorpresa. Ahora me doy cuenta de que los shorts de Harry son blancos, y mi vestido también. ¿Vamos a casarnos otra vez?

Me coloca sobre la arena húmeda, donde las suaves olas me acarician los pies, y donde nos recibe un hombre vestido de manera tan desenfadada como yo, como Harry y como todos nuestros invitados.

Le devuelvo el saludo mientras une nuestras manos en el escaso espacio que separa nuestros cuerpos.

Todo esto me ha pillado desprevenida, pero lo acepto y contesto a las preguntas que se me formulan mientras miro los adictivos ojos de Harry y sonrío con cada una de las palabras que le digo.

Lo reafirmo todo, renuevo mi promesa de amarlo, honrarlo y obedecerlo, y lo agarro del cuello para besar suavemente sus exquisitos labios cuando he terminado. He puesto el piloto automático y me dedico a hacer lo que se me pide, pero no porque no sepa qué otra cosa hacer, sino porque simplemente es lo que tengo que hacer.

A pesar de todo, me confío a este hombre. Él me guía, y yo lo sigo, porque sé que éste es mi lugar. Cuando es su turno de hablar, el concejal retrocede y Harry se coloca delante de mí, me levanta las manos, posa los labios sobre ellas y permanece así mucho tiempo.

—Te quiero —susurra acariciando con los pulgares el espacio que acaban de abandonar sus labios—. Una eternidad contigo no bastaría, Ginny. Desde el momento en que te vi en mi despacho, sabía que mi vida iba a cambiar. Pienso dedicar cada segundo de mi existencia a adorarte, a venerarte y a satisfacerte. Y pienso compensar todos esos años que mi vida estuvo vacía sin ti. Voy a llevarte al paraíso, nena. —Se agacha, me agarra por debajo del culo y me levanta de manera que ahora es él quien alza la vista para mirarme—. ¿Estás preparada?

—Sí. Llévame —le exijo, y hundo las manos en su pelo y le doy un pequeño tirón.

—Eres mía desde hace mucho tiempo, señora Potter. Pero ahora es cuando empieza todo de verdad. —Me besa con fuerza—. Ya no tendrás que escarbar en mi interior. Sabes todo lo que había que saber. Ya no habrá más confesiones porque ya no me queda nada por decirte.

—Pues yo creo que sí —susurro, y me acerco a su cuello para inhalar su magnífica fragancia a agua fresca y mentolada.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta, llevándome en brazos hacia la trémula frescura del Mediterráneo.

—Sí. Dime que me quieres.

Se aparta y me mira con ojos brillantes. Sonrío al ver su boca perfecta y su glorioso pelo rubio despeinado a causa de los tirones que le doy exigiendo una respuesta.

—Joder, te quiero muchísimo, nena.

Sonrío, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos mientras él empieza a hacer que giremos en círculos. El sol me calienta la cara y su cuerpo pegado al mío me calienta todo lo demás.

—¡LO SÉ! —grito riéndome antes de sumergirnos en el agua con los labios pegados.

Me aferro a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello porque así es. Así son las cosas. Así somos nosotros. Ésta será siempre nuestra normalidad, sin horribles sorpresas ni más confesiones. Las dos cicatrices que luce en su estómago demencialmente perfecto serán un recuerdo constante de nuestra andadura, juntos, pero el implacable brillo de felicidad de sus magníficos ojos verdes es un recuerdo constante de que mi hombre sigue conmigo.

Y siempre seguirá estándolo.


	36. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

HARRY

Joder, ¿cuánto tiempo voy a tener que aguantar que la gente invada mi casa y acapare a mi mujer y a mis hijos? Demasiado, parece ser. Horas, probablemente. Debería quitarles los regalos de las manos, lanzarles un trozo de tarta y cerrarles la puerta en las narices.

Sonrío para mis adentros al imaginarme la cara de Molly si llegara a hacer eso. Esto va a ser horrible, y para colmo de males, este año vendrán también los compañeros del colegio. Y sus madres..., un montón de mujeres que le han tomado a Ginny la palabra de que podían quedarse si querían. Y es evidente que quieren.

Bajo por la escalera de nuestra encantadora y pequeña Mansión mientras me abrocho los botones de la camisa y me mordisqueo el labio pensando en cualquier excusa para librarme de esto. No se me ocurre ninguna.

Nuestros hijos cumplen cinco años hoy, y ni siquiera las increíbles tácticas de negociación de papá los convencerán de que celebrar una fiesta es una mala idea, no ahora que empiezan a pensar por sí mismos. Lo he intentado con ganas durante los últimos cuatro años y he fracasado estrepitosamente, pero sólo porque mi preciosa esposa intervino por ellos.

No obstante, sé que este año, si consigo reunirlos a solas, podría sobornarlos con algo. Tal vez con ir a esquiar.

Cuando llego al pie de la escalera, me miro un momento al espejo y sonrío. Cada día estoy más guapo. Y ella sigue sin poder resistirse a mis encantos. Joder, la vida es maravillosa.

—¡Papi!

Me vuelvo y mis fuertes músculos se derriten al ver a mi pequeño bajar la escalera corriendo, con el pelo azabache enmarañado alrededor de su preciosa carita.

—Hombre, cumpleañero. —Sus ojos verdes brillan mientras se abalanza contra mí y repta por mi cuerpo.

—Adivina qué —me dice con los ojos abiertos de emoción.

—¿Qué? —No estoy fingiendo interés. Tengo auténtica curiosidad.

—La abu Molly ha dicho que podemos dormir en su casa esta noche. ¡Nos va a llevar al zoo mañana!

Intento ocultar el enfado e igualar su estado de emoción.

—La abu Molly vive demasiado lejos, y a papá le gusta llevarte él mismo al zoo —digo colocándomelo sobre los hombros y volviéndome hacia el espejo de nuevo—. ¿Has visto qué guapos somos?

—Lo sé —responde como si nada, y me hace sonreír—. La abu y el abu viven a diez minutos. Lo he contado con el teléfono de mamá.

Me recuerda rápidamente que mi querida suegra vive, efectivamente, a diez minutos de distancia.

La belleza de Newquay no fue capaz de mantener a Molly y a Arthur lejos de sus nietos, o de mis hijos, mejor dicho.

—Oye, he pensado —digo empleando una táctica de distracción—, que podríamos ir a esquiar otra vez. —Hablo con un entusiasmo exagerado con la esperanza de que caiga en mi trampa.

—Si ya vamos a ir. —Apoya las manitas en mi frente y me cubre el ceño que acabo de fruncir.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, nos lo dijo mamá, y también dijo que no te hiciéramos caso si intentabas convencernos para no celebrar la fiesta.

Dejo caer los hombros, rendido, y me apunto mentalmente echarle un polvo de represalia a mi pequeña seductora intrigante.

—Mamá necesita el dinero de papá para hacer eso —digo sin ninguna vergüenza.

—¿Por qué no quieres que hagamos la fiesta, papi? —Su pequeña frente se arruga imitando la mía, haciéndome sentir al instante como una auténtica mierda.

—Claro que quiero, hombre. Es que no me gusta compartiros —admito.

—Tú también puedes jugar. —Se agacha y me besa en la mejilla—. Mamá se va a poner contenta.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Sé que estará satisfecha: ha frustrado mi plan. Eso se merece dos polvos de represalia: uno por haberlo hecho, y otro por alegrarse de ello.

—Porque no te has afeitado. —Me pasa la palma arriba y abajo varias veces y yo le sonrío mientras nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Me detengo en el marco de la puerta y me paso unos instantes deleitándome observando cómo mi ángel bate frenéticamente una fuente con alguna mierda marrón dentro. La perfecta curva de su culo me deja cautivado. Joder, es preciosa. Mi pequeño no me presiona para que continúe.

Espera felizmente sobre mis hombros, aguardando a que su hechizado padre vuelva a la realidad. Está acostumbrado a verme soñar despierto, especialmente si su madre está presente. No sé qué he hecho para merecer a esta mujer y a estos niños tan maravillosos, pero no cuestionaré a los dioses del destino.

—¡Mierda! —exclama ella cuando un gotarrón de chocolate sale disparado y aterriza sobre su mejilla aceitunada.

—¡Mamá, esa boca!

Mi mujer se da la vuelta, armada con una cuchara de madera cubierta de chocolate, y mira mi rostro sonriente con el ceño fruncido antes de desviar sus enormes ojos castaños hacia nuestro hijo.

—Lo siento, James.

Sonrío más todavía, y ella frunce aún más el ceño. Soy un presuntuoso, ya se lo recompensaré después. No puede actuar como la seductora desafiante que es con nuestros hijos delante, y me encanta.

—¿Qué estás preparando, nena? —pregunto mientras levanto a James de mis hombros y lo siento sobre un taburete. Le paso mi teléfono móvil para que juegue un poco y me acerco a la nevera para sacar un tarro de Sun-Pat.

—Tartaletas de mantequilla de cacahuete con chocolate.

Se la ve agobiada, pero no le ofrezco mi ayuda. Sabe que se me da fatal cocinar y sólo la estresaría más. El año que viene me adelantaré con lo del esquí.

Me coloco detrás de ella, me asomo para ver el contenido de la fuente y pienso que será mejor que siga ciñéndome a mis tarros. Pobrecilla, lo ha intentado millones de veces, pero jamás conseguirá que le salgan las tartaletas de mantequilla de cacahuete como a mi madre.

—¿Cuántos tarros de mi mantequilla de cacahuete has desperdiciado con eso? —pregunto pegándome a su espalda sin perder la oportunidad de sentir su cuello con mis labios. Huele demasiado bien.

—Dos. —Deja la fuente a un lado—. Quiero que vuelva Cathy.

Me echo a reír, le doy la vuelta y la siento sobre la encimera mientras sacude la cuchara de madera frente a mi cara. Me estoy poniendo duro, joder. No puedo evitarlo. Me inclino, observo cómo me mira y le lamo la mejilla para limpiársela.

—No empieces algo que no puedas terminar, Potter —me susurra con una voz grave y seductora.

Ahora la tengo como una piedra.

«¡Joder!»

Ella me aparta sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Tengo que terminar. Los invitados empezarán a llegar en seguida. —Se pone petulante de nuevo y se gana un tercer polvo de represalia. Sabe perfectamente lo que se hace. Sabe que no habrá cuenta atrás ni placajes con los niños delante.

O con el niño.

—¿Y Maddie? —Me acomodo de manera discreta el paquete antes de volverme hacia mi pequeño, ajeno a lo que sucede a su alrededor. No es raro ver a papá queriendo a mamá, aunque he tenido que trabajar mucho en mi autocontrol.

No levanta la vista del móvil, pero veo que en su pequeño rostro se forma un gesto de disgusto.

—Se está poniendo su vestido para la fiesta. Está lleno de volantes. Se lo compró la abu.

Pongo los ojos en blanco al saber que mi pequeña aparecerá vestida como si le hubiera estallado encima un algodón de azúcar.

—¿Por qué piensa tu madre que mi hija tiene que ir vestida como si la hubiera atacado un pirulí rosa? —Me siento junto a James y pongo el tarro entre los dos para que se sirva. Y lo hace.

Hunde su dedito regordete y saca un pegote bien grande. Se me hincha el pecho de orgullo y exhalo antes de chuparme mi propio dedo. Después miro a Ginny esperando una respuesta. Tiene las cejas enarcadas y sacude la cabeza mirando a Jacob con una sonrisa cariñosa, aunque después me mira a mí y deja de sonreír al instante. Pero ¿qué he hecho?

—No la chinches, Harry.

—¡No lo haré! —Me echo a reír. Por supuesto que lo haré, y pienso disfrutar de cada momento mientras lo haga.

—La abu dice que eres un peligro. —Mi hijo me mira con el dedo todavía metido en la boca—.

Dice que siempre lo has sido y que siempre lo serás, pero que ya lo ha aceptado —concluye, y encoge sus pequeños hombros.

Empiezo a reírme a carcajadas y Ginny se ríe conmigo. Sus ojos soñadores de color chocolate brillan, y sus suculentos labios me ruegan que los posea. Entonces se quita el delantal y revela su delgada, esbelta y menuda figura. Dejo de reírme. Empiezo a jadear y meto la mano debajo de la mesa para controlar lo que empieza a despertarse de nuevo. Es una puta batalla constante.

—Me gusta tu vestido. —Recorro con la mirada de arriba abajo su vestido negro entallado mientras planeo cómo voy a quitárselo después.

Puede que me porte bien y deje que lo lleve otra vez, está fantástica con él puesto, pero sé que más tarde no estaré en disposición de tomarme mi tiempo.

—Te gustan todos los vestidos de mamá —suelta James, cansado de oír siempre lo mismo y obligándome a apartar la vista de ese cuerpo que me vuelve loco de deseo.

—Es verdad —admito, y le sacudo un poco la mata desaliñada de pelo rubio—. Hablando de vestidos, voy a buscar a tu hermana.

—Vale —responde, y vuelve a centrar la atención en mi móvil y a hundir el dedo en el tarro.

Me levanto y voy en busca de Maddie. Subo los escalones de dos en dos e irrumpo en la habitación infestada de rosa.

—¿Dónde está mi cumpleañera?

—¡Aquí! —chilla saliendo de su casita de juegos.

Casi me quedo sin respiración.

—¡No vas a llevar eso puesto, señorita!

—¡Sí que lo voy a llevar! —Sale corriendo por la habitación al ver que empiezo a andar hacia ella.

—¡Maddie!

Pero ¿qué cojones? ¡Tiene cinco años! ¡Tan sólo cinco años y ya tengo que preocuparme de que no lleve pantalones sexys y camisetas extra cortas! ¿Qué coño ha sido de ese vestido de volantes?

—¡Mamá! —grita cuando la agarro del tobillo sobre la cama. Puede gritar todo lo que quiera. No va a llevar eso puesto—. ¡Mamá!

—¡Maddie, ven aquí!

—¡No! —Me da una patada.

La muy granuja me da una patada y sale corriendo del cuarto, dejando a su padre patéticamente estresado tirado sobre su cama mullida y rosa. Me ha ganado una niña de cinco años. Pero esa niña es la hija de mi preciosa esposa. Estoy jodido.

Me levanto y recobro la compostura antes de salir en su busca.

—¡No corras por la escalera, Maddie! —grito prácticamente abalanzándome tras ella. Veo cómo su pequeño culito cubierto con un pantalón minúsculo desaparece por la puerta de la cocina buscando el respaldo de su madre.

Me detengo al instante y observo cómo trepa por el cuerpo de Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta mi mujer mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Puede que así sea.

—¡Mírala! —Agito las manos en el aire señalando a mi pequeña como un poseso—. ¡Mírala!

Ginny la deja en el suelo, se agacha, le coloca los rizos de chocolate por detrás de los hombros y tira del dobladillo de su camiseta excesivamente corta. Puede tirar lo que le dé la gana. No va a seguir sobre el cuerpo de mi pequeña.

—Maddie —Ginny se pone en modo pacífico, algo que tal vez yo debería haber pensado antes de soltar la palabra prohibida. A estas alturas ya debería haber aprendido: no hay que decirle a Maddie que no. Es la regla número uno—, a papá le parece que tu camiseta es un poco corta.

—Sí —interrumpo por si no ha quedado claro—. Es demasiado corta.

Mi pequeña me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Está siendo irracional.

Suelto un grito ahogado de estupefacción y acuso a Ginny con la mirada. Al menos tiene la decencia de parecer arrepentida.

—¿Has visto lo que has hecho?

—¡Papá tiene el mando! —suelta James, impidiendo con su intervención que me anote un tanto.

Ahora es Ginny la que resopla indignada.

—Potter, tienes que recordar que estas orejitas lo oyen todo.

Decido ser sensato y cerrar la puta boca. Mi mujer es incapaz de ocultar la exasperación, y no espero que lo haga. Lo que espero es que retire eso que llaman camiseta del cuerpo de mi pequeña.

—¡Él no puede decidir lo que hay en mi armario! —espeta Maddie al tiempo que cruza sus bracitos regordetes sobre su pecho en miniatura. Miro a mi seductora desafiante y veo que apenas consigue ocultar su preciosa sonrisa burlona.

«¡Joder!»

Me llevo las manos al pelo y me doy un tirón. Pronto no me quedará nada, especialmente cuando es Ginny quien me tira. Olvido momentáneamente mi enfado y sonrío, sintiendo mentalmente cómo lo hace mientras yo me hundo en su precioso cuerpo. No obstante, no tardo en volver a la realidad cuando mi pequeña señorita me atraviesa con sus ojos marrones cargados de rencor.

Ginny razona con ella y, finalmente, la agarra de los hombros y le da la vuelta hacia mí.

—Maddie está dispuesta a dialogar. —Mi esposa inclina la cabeza como diciéndome que acceda a darle algún capricho.

Eso no me hace sentir mejor. Ya lo he hecho otras veces, y he acabado teniendo que llevarla a hombros por el supermercado mientras ella gritaba por todas partes y me daba patadas sin cesar.

Miro a Ginny con ojos suplicantes y haciendo pucheros como si fuera gilipollas, pero ella simplemente sacude la cabeza y empuja con suavidad a mi pequeña y caprichosa señorita hacia mí.

Ahora me está sonriendo y estira los brazos para que la coja. Me derrite el puto corazón, pero, joder, ¿qué coño me espera en los próximos años? Me quedaré calvo, o puede que me dé un ataque al corazón.

O podría acabar en la cárcel, porque como algún capullo adolescente le ponga las manos encima le arrancaré el corazón. La levanto, salgo con ella y dejo que Ginny ayude al relajado de mi hijo a ponerse las Converse.

—Papá, tienes que tranquilizarte. Te va a dar un ataque al corazón. —Se acurruca en mi cuello y recupero al instante mi amor absoluto por mi pequeña señorita desafiante. Aunque, gracias a esto, mi mujer se ha ganado el cuarto polvo de represalia del día.

—Se dice «papi». Y tú tienes que dejar de escuchar a tu madre. —Subo rápidamente la escalera, entro en su habitación y la lanzo sobre la cama. Me estalla el corazón de júbilo al oírla chillar de gozo antes de empezar a saltar arriba y abajo con sus rizos de color chocolate volando a su alrededor—.Vale. —Me froto las manos en un intento de hacer que lo que estoy a punto de sugerir suene emocionante. ¿Dónde estarán sus vaqueros y sus jerséis? Abro las puertas rosa de su armario, rebusco entre las perchas y escojo algo lleno de volantes. Lo saco y le muestro la espantosa prenda. Ella pone la misma cara de asco que yo—. La abu tiene que dejar de comprarte vestidos.

—Lo sé. —Se sienta y cruza las piernas—. ¿Vas a aplastarla hoy, papá?

—Papi —la corrijo metiendo el vestido en el estante superior para perderlo de vista—. Puede.

—Es divertido —dice entre risitas.

—Lo sé. —A continuación saco un precioso vestido de marinerita. No tiene mangas, pero le buscaré una rebeca—. ¿Qué te parece éste?

—No, papá.

—Papi. ¿Y éste? —Le enseño una especie de prenda de tela de brocado hasta los tobillos de color limón, pero ella niega desafiante—. Maddie —suspiro—, no vas a ponerte eso.

«Señor, dame fuerzas antes de que le retuerza su testaruda cabecita.»

—Me pondré unos leotardos. —Salta de la cama y abre su cajonera rosa—. Éstos —dice sosteniendo una prenda de rayas horizontales.

Inclino la cabeza y asiento ligeramente. Me parece aceptable.

—¿Y qué hay de la camiseta?

Ella mira hacia abajo y se acaricia la barriguita.

—Me gusta ésta.

—¿Y si compramos una de una talla más grande? —Estoy dialogando con ella. Saco una camiseta verde menta de manga repleta de corazones y se la muestro, todo sonriente—. Ésta me encanta. Venga, haz feliz a papi. —Le pongo morritos como un idiota desesperado y sé que su mente de cinco años también piensa que soy idiota.

—Está bien —suspira pesadamente. Esto es ridículo. Ahora es ella la que me está dando el gusto a mí.

—Buena chica. —La dejo sobre la cama—. Arriba. —Ella levanta los brazos en el aire y permite que le saque la media camiseta que le cubre el torso antes de sustituirla por la verde que tanto me gusta. Después le quito los shorts, cubro sus piernas con los preciosos leotardos de rayas y le pongo de nuevo los minúsculos vaqueros—. Perfecta. —Retrocedo y asiento con aprobación. Luego saco sus

Converse altas plateadas del armario—. ¿Éstas? —No sé para qué pregunto, se niega a llevar otra cosa.

—Sí. —Se deja caer sobre su precioso culito y levanta los pies para que se las ponga—. Papi...

Me tenso de los pies a la cabeza al oírla llamarme como le pido constantemente que me llame.

Quiere algo.

—¿Maddie? —respondo lenta y cautelosamente.

—Quiero tener una hermanita.

Casi me caigo de culo de la risa. ¿Otra niña? Y una mierda. Tendrían que drogarme e inmovilizarme para extraer mi simiente. Ni hablar, de ninguna manera, jamás, en absoluto.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? —pregunta, confundida.

—Mami y yo estamos contentos de teneros sólo a vosotros dos —la tranquilizo poniéndole rápidamente la otra zapatilla y ansioso por huir de esta habitación y de esta conversación.

—Mami dice que quiere tener otro bebé —me informa, y mis ojos perplejos ascienden al instante hasta los suyos, marrones y serios.

¿Ginny quiere tener otro hijo? Si odió el embarazo. A mí me encantaba, pero ella lo odiaba. Me gustó todo al respecto, excepto el parto. Se vengó bien a gusto durante esas veinticuatro horas infernales. Me clavó las uñas, me chilló y me amenazó con divorciarse de mí en numerosas ocasiones.

Y no paraba de decir tacos. Pero lo que más me mortificaba era verla sufrir tanto y no poder hacer nada por aliviarla. Jamás he pensado en hacerla pasar por aquello otra vez.

—Con vosotros dos tenemos suficiente —afirmo bajándola de la cama y dejándola en el suelo sobre sus pies plateados.

—Lo sé. —Se larga corriendo y riéndose—. ¡Mamá dijo que se te saldrían los ojos de las órbitas, y así ha sido!

Me echo a reír, pero no porque sea gracioso, que no lo es, sino porque me siento tremendamente aliviado. No me negaría si Ginny quisiera tener otro hijo, no después de cómo me las ingenié de manera sucia para fabricar estas dos copias de nosotros mismos. Sonrío, y es una sonrisa amplia, la que reservo sólo para mis pequeños.

Me alegro tanto de haber escondido aquellas píldoras. Realmente se me está haciendo la tarde más larga de toda mi puta vida, con decenas de críos revoloteando y gritando y con sus madres fingiendo estar vigilándolos, cuando lo que hacen en realidad esa pandilla de amas de casa aburridas y desesperadas es vigilarme a mí.

Tal vez debería hacerme consejero particular e invertir un poco de tiempo en asesorar a los maridos de estas mujeres sobre cómo complacerlas y en darles lecciones sobre los distintos tipos de polvos. Asiento para mí mismo sumido en mis pensamientos cuando veo aparecer a mi madre. Nada más verle la cara ya sé que va a sermonearme.

—Hijo, no bebas mucho —dice mirando la botella de Bud que tengo en la mano, y de repente me entran ganas de darle un trago.

Me acerco a ella y estrecho su cuerpo ansioso contra el mío.

—Madre, no te preocupes tanto. —La guío hacia el entarimado, donde están sentados mi padre,

Amalie y el doctor David, charlando alegremente. Mis padres también fueron incapaces de mantenerse alejados de mis hijos.

—Yo sólo... —tartamudea posando su mano arrugada sobre mi estómago y acariciándomelo suavemente—. Sólo me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.

Sé que lo hace, pero no es necesario. Puedo tomarme unas cuantas cervezas, como el resto de ellos, y puedo hacerlo en un ambiente relajado con mi familia. Aunque es cierto que sigo sin tocar el vodka.

—Ya, pero ya te he dicho que no lo hagas, así que quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Y punto. —La insto a sentarse al lado de mi padre—. ¿Quieres una cerveza, papá?

Él me mira sonriendo.

—No, hijo. Le he prometido a James que daría unos cuantos botes en esa cosa hinchable. —

Señala en dirección al césped y yo me vuelvo y veo a decenas de niños saltando y gritando sobre el castillo hinchable.

—¡Buena suerte!

David se ríe y apoya las manos en el vientre prominente de su esposa embarazada. Yo sonrío con cariño y veo cómo mi padre se dirige lentamente hacia James, que no para de pedirle a su abuelo que se acerque agitando la mano frenéticamente. Y entonces veo a Molly arrodillada delante de

Maddie, recogiéndole los rizos en unos putos moños.

—¡Déjala en paz, mamá! —grito desde el otro lado del jardín, con lo que me gano una mirada asesina de Molly y una risita de mi pequeña señorita.

—¡Aplástala, papi! —chilla Maddie apartándose de un manotazo la mano del pelo y corriendo para reclamar su casa del árbol.

Sonrío con picardía al ver cómo se levanta la sufridora madre de Ginny. No puedo evitarlo. Me mira amenazadoramente, lo que no hace sino ampliar mi sonrisa. Nada me proporciona más placer que sacarla de quicio, pero ella no se queda corta devolviéndome la pelota, así que no voy a sentirme culpable. Simplemente seguiré disfrutando de ello.

—¡¿Por qué ha tenido que salir a ti tu hija?! —me grita.

Estoy a punto de escupir la cerveza.

—¿A mí?

—¡Sí, a ti! ¡Desafiante!

Suelto una risotada. Debe de estar de broma.

—Me temo que mi pequeña señorita es una copia exacta de tu querida hija. ¡Igual de rebelde!

Ella resopla y empieza a farfullar, se alisa la blusa y se marcha hacia la cocina para ayudar a Ginny.

¿Desafiante? Esa mujer no tiene ni idea de qué está hablando. Dejo a mi madre con Amalie y David y me acerco a nuestros amigos, que, como era de esperar, se han instalado cerca del bar.

—¡Eh, tío! —Sam me da unos golpecitos en la espalda y Ron asiente mientras me agacho para que Luna pueda darme un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal estáis? —pregunto, y me dejo caer sobre una de las sillas—. ¿Dónde está Drew?

Luna se echa a reír y señala el castillo hinchable, donde Drew se ha colado entre todos los niños para buscar a su hija.

—Se está asegurando de que Georgia regresa con su madre sin cortes ni moratones.

—Y hablando de niños... —digo señalando con la botella a Luna y a Sam, incapaz de mantener la seriedad cuando el cuerpo de Ron empieza a sacudirse y toda la casa empieza a vibrar con su risa profunda y atronadora.

—Harry —responde ella, cansada de que siempre le haga la misma pregunta—. Ya te lo he dicho: este cuerpo no alberga ningún instinto maternal.

—Pues te apañas muy bien con mis hijos —señalo. Ellos la adoran.

—Sí, y eso es porque puedo traeros de vuelta a esas adorables criaturas cuando ya me he hartado de ellas. —Sonríe ampliamente y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa levantando mi botella para que brinde conmigo.

—Voy a buscar a mi mujer —digo. Me levanto y me dispongo a buscarla para ponerla al tanto de lo que pienso hacerle exactamente cuando esto acabe.

¿Dónde está?

La encuentro en la cocina, con Cathy, que ha traído algunas cosas preparadas de comer.

—¡Aquí está mi chico! —exclama mi vieja asistenta. Se acerca para darme un beso y después sale de la cocina con una bandeja llena de pequeños sándwiches sin corteza—. Le diré a Clive que reúna a los niños. ¡Hace un día estupendo!

Cuando la veo salir, me vuelvo lentamente hasta que mis ojos encuentran lo que están buscando. Ella me observa detenidamente, con la mirada ardiente. Nunca se cansará de mí.

—Te echaba de menos. —Me acerco y dejo la botella sobre el banco al pasar. Deja caer el trapo que tiene entre las manos y se apoya hacia atrás sobre la encimera, incitándome como la pequeña seductora que es.

No me ando con tonterías. La agarro, la empotro contra la pared y me abalanzo sobre la dulce piel de su cuello.

—Harry, no —exhala arqueándose contra mi pecho.

—Después voy a arrancarte este vestido y voy a follarte hasta el año que viene.

Ella gime, levanta la rodilla descubierta y la frota suavemente sobre mi polla tiesa. Control, control, control. ¡Puto control!

—Hecho —accede, aunque es consciente de que no tiene elección. Cuando sea y donde sea, lo sabe perfectamente. Menos ahora.

Gruño frustrado y aparto el cuerpo del suyo.

—Joder, te quiero.

—Lo sé. —Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no hace que sus ojos brillen como de costumbre.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? —Me agacho hasta que mi rostro está a la altura del suyo—. Dímelo.

Ella suspira y me mira con ojos nerviosos.

—Me gustaría que Percy estuviera aquí.

Si no pongo los ojos en blanco ni gruño de frustración es por todo el amor que siento por esta mujer. Ese tipo me saca de quicio, no puedo evitarlo.

—Oye, sabes que está bien —le recuerdo.

Joder, el muy capullo me ha costado casi medio millón de libras desde que le conozco, aunque eso no se lo voy a decir a Ginny. Sabe lo del primer rescate, pero no sabe nada de los dos siguientes. No haría más que preocuparla. Su hermano es incapaz de apartarse de los problemas.

—Le resulta demasiado duro, por Luna y Sam, ya sabes —le digo, puesto que sé que eso la sosegará.

—Lo sé —asiente—. Soy una estúpida.

—No, no lo eres. Bésame, mujer. —Tengo que distraerla. No necesito decírselo dos veces. Se abalanza sobre mí inmediatamente, gimiendo en mi boca y tirándome del pelo. Siempre funciona—.

Eres deliciosa. —Empiezo a gruñir. Joder, voy a perder la cabeza. Le muerdo el labio y pego las caderas contra las curvas de su cuerpo perfecto—. Voy a deshacerme de ellos —declaro—. Putos usurpadores.

Ella sonríe con esa sonrisa tan maravillosa que tiene y me pongo más duro todavía.

—Sé un poco razonable —dice riendo—. Es el día de tus hijos.

—No tiene nada de irracional quereros a ti y a mis hijos para mí solo. —Intento concentrarme en apaciguar mi ferviente erección, pero, joder, con mi cuerpo pegado al suyo y con esos ojos suplicándome que la posea es imposible—. No puedo mirarte —mascullo. Me aparto y salgo de la cocina rápidamente antes de que la tumbe sobre la encimera.

Estoy a punto de dar la fiesta por terminada.

Echo prácticamente a las últimas personas de casa, que resultan ser los padres de Ginny. Los niños se quedan a dormir en su casa esta noche, así que intento ser más o menos amable. Me inclino sobre los asientos traseros del coche de Arthur y mi corazón late de felicidad al oír a mis hijos reír cuando hago turnos para asfixiarlos a besos.

—Portaos mal con la abu. —Les guiño un ojo y recibo otra risita colectiva y una mirada asesina por parte de Molly.

Cierro la puerta, vuelvo corriendo a casa y me pongo en modo depredador.

—¡¿Ginny?! —grito asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina—. ¡¿Ginny?!

—¡Tienes que buscarme! —responde riendo, pero no sé de qué dirección procede su voz aterciopelada.

Maldita sea, no es momento para jueguecitos.

—Ginny, me voy a poner furioso —le advierto. ¿Dónde coño está?—. ¿Ginny?

No dice nada. Se va a enterar en cuanto ponga mis manos sobre ese cuerpo.

—¡Joder! —grito. Subo la escalera de cuatro en cuatro y entro en nuestro dormitorio—. ¿Ginny?

Nada.

Me quedo en medio de la habitación planeando mi siguiente movimiento. No me lleva mucho tiempo.

—Tres —digo tranquilamente y con total confianza. Tengo motivos para tenerla. Es incapaz de resistirse a mí—. Dos. —Sigo en el mismo sitio, alerta a cualquier signo de movimiento. Nada—. Uno

—digo calmado, aunque mi polla se sacude salvajemente. Sé que está cerca.

—Cero, nena —susurra por detrás de mí. Su voz seductora dibuja una sonrisa en mis labios.

Me vuelvo y casi me da algo cuando veo lo que tengo delante de mí, vestida sólo con unas pequeñas bragas de encaje. Joder, está cada día más guapa. A pesar de mi urgencia, me tomo mi tiempo para admirarla en todo su esplendor.

Mi mirada recorre sus pechos firmes y perfectamente formados, su vientre tremendamente plano y sus fabulosas piernas. Mi miembro late al ver cómo hace descender la prenda de encaje por sus muslos, y yo me tomo mi tiempo para desabrocharme la camisa y quitarme los vaqueros. A ella no parece importarle. Sus enormes ojos castaños observan extasiados mi cuerpo definido. Nada ha cambiado.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Mi voz es grave y seductora, aunque esta mujer no necesita seducciones en lo que a mí respecta.

Entreabre la boca y se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior. Me quedo rígido. En todas partes.

—Estoy acostumbrada —susurra desviando la mirada hacia mi pecho.

Me abalanzo sobre ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y mi boca ataca la suya con brutalidad. Ella no me detiene. Nunca lo hará. Rodea mis caderas con las piernas y mi cuello con los brazos y es toda mía de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto crees que vas a gritar cuando te folle? —pregunto, y la empotro contra la pared respirándole en la cara.

—Yo diría que bastante —jadea. Me clava las uñas en la espalda, desliza las manos hasta mi pelo y tira con fuerza.

Sonrío, retrocedo y me hundo en ella. Lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás con un alarido y ensordecido por sus gritos.

Ya no le pido que abra los ojos. No necesito comprobar que es real. Sabré que lo es mientras mi corazón siga latiendo.

Y punto.


End file.
